The Marauders and The Time Travelling Potterhead
by marauderslove4ever
Summary: What happens when an obsessed Potterhead, who mysteriously travels in space and time, to meet the Original Order of the Phoenix before the real war started? Will she succeed in changing everything or will things get worse? What kind of magic brings a muggle like her to the wizarding world and what it does to her? What happens when the Marauders meet her? How does the war end?
1. Beauty of the Night

_***My POV***_

I love the nights. Because its when wonderful things happen.

Life begins at night!

 **"Some nights are made for torture, or reflection or the savouring of loneliness." - Poppy Z. Brite.**

Night is like a blotting paper.

It's true. I think the people who not only faced every damn crap life gave, but accepted it and lived through it are the ones who knows the beauty of night.

Because they know what real darkness in life is. They know what hope is. They know what pain is. They know what emptiness is.

Because they wait for night to come, To drown everything and to light up few things.

 **"The day has eyes; the night has ears." ~David Fergusson**

The dark sky represents the darkness in our lives.

The moon and the stars represents the hope. Hope can liven up anything.

And the dark sky on a new moon night represents the emptiness and pain when there is no hope.

And you wait desperately for atleast a faint Star to show up.

Desperation kills you from the inside sometimes when you know the things you wish to happen are impossible.

But still the night is beautiful. Because at last your soul is free. The world is silent. Everyone is asleep and you let your mind, heart and soul to roam and conquer the world.

 **"Nothing like a night time stroll to give you ideas."**

 **~J.K. Rowling, "The Egg and The Eye," Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

 **"No sight is more provocative of awe than is the night sky."**

 **~Llewelyn Powys, quoted in Highs by Alex J. Packer.**

 **"Some praise the Lord for Light,**

 **The living spark;**

 **I thank God for the Night**

 **The healing dark."**

 **~Robert William Service, "Weary".**

I say, Night is full of wonders.

It heals.

It helps.

It's serene.

It's dangerous and yet

It is beautiful.

The stars. I dnno how to describe them.

They make you dream.

They make you think.

They are enchanting.

They make you fall in love with them.

Whenever you are alone and stargazing, and a smart or quirky or a funny idea crosses your mind, you can see a star wink as if it read your mind and agrees with you!

I donno about anyone out there, but the night sky makes me fall in love with myself. It encourages me. It strengthens me from within.

And the stars, they are sexy!

Life gave me all kinds of shit from the beginning... Believe me... All kinds of shit... It dint care about my age or maturity.

After all **" Life isn't fair."**


	2. The Books and I

_***My POV***_

I am a girl and I'm brought up in a strict home.

 **Strict parents.**

This is **India.**

And I am a _'small town girl'._

So things are never easy.

If your parents are well educated and strict, you are screwed up.

And if they are professors, believe me, you don't want that life.

You don't have a choice.

They decide your future. Typical brown parents *eye roll*

You can't win an argument. -_-

You can't choose what you wanna study or what you wanna become.

I donno if others face the same problems. But I face worse things.

And yeah, life is a race.

But strict parents create sneaky kids.

I am one. The most reckless, rebellious and a sensitive person at the same time.

I faced both physical and mental abuse from childhood. Molested. From some sick relatives and from the guys I fell in love with too.. Wow!

 **If children don't find love in the family, they search for love outside**. From strangers in the outside world. And sometimes they mistake sympathy, lust, attraction or whatever the positive shit people give you to be love. And that's the mistake I've made.

I fell for the wrong guys.

And the wrongs guys never care about you or your bloody feelings after they make sure that you have completely fallen for them.

They make you feel like shit after a while. And sometimes you are stuck up and too scared to leave him because you think you'll never find someone to find you.

You'll realize it one day, that no one can love you better than yourself. But you'll realize it too late and the damage is already done.

Your heart is in pieces and you spend your time picking up those pieces for yourself.

And you make sure you are not ready for any heart shit anymore.

But one thing keeps you alive.

 **Books!**

Yes books!

They suck your soul.

They make you happy.

They gives your mind and heart the best orgasms.

They break you but they'll mend you.

They show you what true love it.

They show you what pain is.

They show you what death us.

They show you what life is.

They keep you very much alive.

I love reading books. I've read loads of books since my childhood.

But books and I were on a break for a while. Like, from the time I started my high school and got busy striving for grades, like when I got into relationships. But now and then I got back to my first love- books.

And when I finally got fed up with the shit life has been giving me for years- worst relations and epic breakups, and when I finally graduated from the University, I got back with my first love, Harry Potter.

 **Yes. I was and am and will be a Potterhead**

 **I am a Gryffindor.**

 **A proud Gryffindor.**

I am brave, reckless, adventurous rebellious and loyal too. I am not exaggerating. I've done loads of things they told me not to do, for fun and to make myself happy. Some were dumb shit too. Well actually most of them were.

I read many books. But **nothing will replace Harry Potter**.

 **JKR** taught me a hell lot of things and I will ever be greatful to her.

I love everything about the books. Everything.

Like I said, I love the nights and I am a stargazer since my childhood.

I talk to the sky, to the stars, to the wind, to the trees, to everything. It makes me feel happy and sad too.

And being in the Harry Potter fandom, and read and re read, watched and re watched the books and movies for 'I lost the count' times and with all these tumblr and fandom posts to break my heart more everytime, all I do is think about "what if" scenarios.

I cry my heart out every time about a death post or a what if post..

To me Harry Potter is real.

And to every pure heart, Harry Potter is real. It shapes us into better people. I dare anyone to argue on that.

It's real. And that's when it happened.

The Impossible...


	3. The Impossible

So,

Like every other night, I sneaked up to our terrace after everyone's gone to bed to stargaze for hours.

I wore my Hogwarts t-shirt and had my Time-turner around my neck. I sat on the floor and leaned on the wall, looked up at the sky and repeated my daily ritual. Mourn.

 _"The Marauders shouldn't have died. No. It's wrong. Things shouldn't have gone that way. Poor kids. Lily and James were just 21. Remus was left alone for 12years. Sirius shouldn't have switched the secret keeper. Peter was a coward and the war changed him. He just wanted to survive but chose the wrong path. Regulus was a kid. He was alone. But a brave soul. He should've gone to Dumbledore or his brother. Frank and Alice? No. Poor Neville. Nooo...nooo...this is wrong. Everything is wrong. Fred... Tonks ... Dobby... Hedwig... Poor Cedric, he was a sweetheart, always fair and kind... No..._

 _That night..that aweful night... The marauders died...everyone died..._

 _James was murdered._

 _Sirius' soul was gone and so was Remus'. Peter was left alone without any friends._

 _If someone had warned them._

 _If someone had put some sense into Peter._

 _If only Sirius hadn't doubted Remus._

 _If only James let Dumbledore be the secret keeper._

 _If only Sirius made peace with his brother._

 _If only..._

 _They were all kids. Kids._

 _They graduated and jumped into a war._

 _They could have chosen different and safe paths._

 _They could have moved out of country._

 _They could have done a lot of things._

 _But no._

 _They chose to fight._

 _Fight for the light._

 _Fight for justice._

 _Fight for the world._

 _Fight for a better future._

 _They were all heroes._

 _Everyone of them._

 _The Order of the Phoenix._

 _Unsung heroes in the books._

 _They could have lived._

 _They shouldn't have died._

 _Yes I know._

 _Death doesn't discriminate._

 _But still._

 _They shouldn't have died._

 _The Marauders and Lily. Regulus. Dumbledore. Snape. Fred. Tonks. Dobby. The fallen fifty..._

 _Sirius...such a faithful and a loyal friend! He rotted in azkaban for 12years and his obsession kept him sane! He was sharp. He recognized Wormtail the moment he saw him in the paper, broke out of prison to avenge his brother and sister's deaths. And died saving Harry!_

 _He might be a git and a bully. But he was a pure soul!_

 _Remus...grew alone... And was doubted by Sirius... And when his brother and sister died, he was left alone once again...with grief and pain..denied love...but died after he had a son...pure, kind and a sweet soul..._

 _Peter...he thought he did right...but lost everything when he deceived his loyal friends...lived like a rat for 12years...scared for his life...left alone...forever..._

 _Regulus...alone...he was just a kid...he wanted to change... He wanted light... He wanted to keep his family safe..._

 _Brave soul..._

 _James...he went to face voldy unarmed...unarmed... He loved Lily... He loved Harry... He wanted to buy them some time... James..._

 _Lily...u pure soul...u beautiful soul...sacrificing one's life is the toughest and the bravest thing one can do..._

 _They both should've seen Harry grow... They were all kids..._

 _They were all just kids..._

 _Kids fighting for light..._

 _Kids fighting for better world..._

 _Lost their lives just because of a little wrong decision.._

 _If only someone stopped them.._

 _If only someone helped them..."_ my heart cried.

 _"Oh you grow up! You ain't a kid! You gotta think about your damn life. Oh wait! You don't have one, do you? "_ my mind sneered.

Yes this happens every time. My heart and my mind argues about everything.

You know it's a war when they both don't agree on anything. The heart is emotional and the mind is practical.

 _"You don't understand... you never will. You are full of the practical nonsense",_ my heart said.

 _"Yeah. And that is why you actually survived! Haven't you learned anything? Being all sentimental and crap...what did you gain? Nothing! Do you plan about your career? Listen, they're going to get you married off to a guy and do you-"_

 _"I don't wanna keep worrying about all those right now. Please. Just let me have my moment! It's night for Godric's sake! People think at night!"_ my heart tried to reason.

 _"Yeah! They think about the Real Things!"_

 _"The marauders are real for me. The Order of the Phoenix is real for me!"_

 _"Everything fictional is real to you!"_

 _"Because they are less dangerous maybe."_

 _"Just tell me one 'less dangerous' fictional thing."_

 _" ... "_

 _"Well?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ha!"_

 _"I don't have to convince you... please let me-"_

 _"Mourn over the deaths of some fictional people, cry and then give me a headache! I know..."_

 _"I want to go there... To the wizarding world of Britain. To the Order of the Phoenix. Change everything. And let it be a happy ending!"_

 _"You've been doing this thing for like... what? How long? Days?"_

 _"Years! And I hope one day my wish will come true! You know love can do anything! Love is magic! Love is everything! Love can make the impossible things possible!"_

 _"You know? You've been single for like 2years? Thanks for that though! You gave me enough shit to deal with, all these years. I say don't fall for a guy but you won't listen. You always fall for the wrong guys and then when things turn upside down, I've to face shit! But I helped you survive everything. And now, you are deeply in love with this fictional guy and you know what you are doing to me? To yourself? "_

 _"He makes me feel soooo good"_

 _"He doesn't exist"_

 _"He does"_

 _"In you?"_

 _"Yes. I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone. And he deserves to be loved. To be loved soo deeply. I just wish he never died. I just wish they survived...I -"_

 _"Look! A shooting star!"_

 _"Oh I wish my dream comes true this time!"_

 _"There's another one... There's another... Shooting stars! No its like... Is it a meteor shower?!"_

 _"Is that..."_

 _"What's going on?"_

A cluster of stars in the sky moved in a spiral motion. I sat there awestruk. It was beautiful. And slowly they started descending, just like they show in the movies. It was truly a wonderful sight. All twinkling stars...like I dnno glitters...

They got closer and formed into a bright ball of light. A bright blue light. It hovered above my head. I lifted my hand and touched it at first it was warm and then it became hot. It shot into my chest and I fell on the floor. It felt like I was pushed into a tank of hot water. I felt dizzy. I felt suffocated. I got to my feet and ran down the stairs. I tripped over many things. I ran into my room and turned on the air conditioner because I needed the cool air. I felt nauseous. I felt a tug in my heart. I felt my heart beat in my head. I swayed and fell on my backpack on the floor. I felt a lurch in my stomach.


	4. Is This A Dream?

I felt like I've been stabbed with a hundred daggers.

 _"See? What have you done? You get bloody migraines every time you cry!"_ my mind muttered.

 _"It hurts!"_

 _"That's why I keep telling you to stay away from fandoms you piece if shit!"_

 _"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world."_

 _"Oh shut up!"_

 _"Will you please stop arguing?"_

 _"I can smell chocolate."_

 _"It's warm. But also cold."_

 _"Something is wrong!"_

 _"Nothing is... It's a dream!"_

 _"Wake up... Wake up you fool!"_

 _"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid. "_

 _"Shut up and wake up u fool! This ain't a dream!"_

 _"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"_

 _"Stop quoting freaking Dumbledore! You are insane!"_

 _"It's good to be insane!"_

 _"Don't you think? At all?"_

 _"Oh! I thought it was your job?"_

 _"Don't you feel something different?"_

 _"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"_

 _"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR BODY I MOVING! WAKE UP!"_

 _"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"_

 _"Unless you forgot to lock the doors? I hear voices. BLOODY WAKE UP!_ " my mind screamed.

Snap! I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into a confused pair of green eyes.

 _"Shit!"_ I swore and tried to get away from that person and ***THUD*** I fell down...from his arms...on the cold ground.

 _"Woah! Careful there!"_ Someone caught me from behind.

 ***WACK*** I turned around quickly and punched him on his jaw without a second thought.

 _"What the fck!"_ He swore, as he staggered, his stormy grey eyes boring into mine.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ I screamed moving away from them.

 _"Calm down miss!"_ the green eyed guy said. A Brit?

 _"Calm down? CALM DOWN MY FOOT!"_ I screamed _. "You...you kidnapped me! Bastards!"_ I screamed furiously.

 _"What? Kidnapped you? What the fck is wrong with this lunatic? Why would we kidnap you? We were trying to help you"_ the grey eyed guy said furiously rubbing his jaw. _"You popped out of thin air and fell unconscious. And when we got to you, you were talking some shit. We try to help you, and you wake up and start hitting us and accusing-"_

 _"Who are you? Why are you looking different"_ I turned around. It was a dark alley we were standing under a street lamp and it was snowing. _"What's with your clothes? The weather? It doesn't snow in my country. The accent? The street?"_ I looked around confused and took a step back. They have the confused look on their faces. _"What is this place?"_ I asked aloud.

 _"I think she's got a bloody blow on her head"_ the grey eyed guy said looking at me. The green eyed guy frowned and nodded.

 _"There is nothing wrong with my head!"_ I thundered. _"What the hell is this place? Who are you?"_

 _"Calm down woman. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"_ the grey eyed guy said coldly.

 _"Are you threatening me mister?"_ I asked looking around for an escape and preparing myself to throw a few punches. The snow was biting my feet.

 _"Well, he dint mean it that way miss. Please calm down."_ The green eyed guy said calmy.

 _"Don't.. Don't you 'calm down' me! Why? You scared? Where the hell am I? What is this place?"_ I shrieked. _"Alright listen, leave me alone and I won't speak a word to anyone. Let me go home. Just let me go okay? I am not a real use to you. Alright? I...I...I am a lesbian. Okay? I dont like men. So no real use. I've to go back. I've... I've got cancer and will die in few days and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the beds of some..stupid assholes or beasts!"_ good gracious what am I talking? Way to go girl! Way to go! _"Just let me go home. And human trafficking is wrong. You are destroying lives of people. Would you do it to your mothers or sisters? Wou-"_

 _"Well I don't mind trafficking my dear mother! That old hag! But she isn't a real use though!"_ I grey eyed guy shrugged and the green eyed guy sighed.

I widened my eyes _"You are heartless! How could.. How...There..there is a special place for people like you in hell!"_ I spat

 _"Well I never knew Satan was well organized,"_ he smirked.

 _"You..."_ I sighed _"Just let me go. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll never go the police. I ...please..."_ I shivered from the cold. My feet were already numb and I sank to my knees.

The green eyed guy took a step towards me. His eyes were...concerned? and the grey ones were...suspicious!

 _"Don't be stupid"_ warned my head. And what was that rubbish story?

I flinched.


	5. Realisation

_"Please"_ he said calmly _"We are not holding you. You are free to go. We aren't here to harm you. Okay? If we are here to harm you we'd have done someting the moment you started screaming. We did not kidnap you. Do you think a kidnapper would let your hands and legs go untied? We are here to help you. I know these are dark times. Here,"_ he took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. _"Calm down. Padfoot, she is just hurt. Contact Lily. She need some help."_

My heart skipped a beat. Did he say PADFOOT?

 _"Pa..Padfoot?"_ I looked at the grey eyed guy. He raised his eyebrows and looked suspicious.

I turned to the green eyed guy _"M..Moony?"_ I asked.

They both were startled. In a moment Padfoot was beside Moony, his wand drawn and pointing towards me.

I looked at them.

I got to my feet and so did Moony.

 **Green eyes, messy sandy brown hair, triangular face, long nose, thin lips, clean shaved face, a scar on his neck, still young and almost 6feet.**

 **Grey eyes, straight and short raven hair falling into his eyes, strong jawline, perfect long sharp nose and lips, clean shaved face, one or two inches shorter than the other guy.**

I started laughing. They looked bewildered.

 _"Good Godric! I'm dreaming! My brain's playing tricks on me! I'm frikkin hallucinating! Oh Merlin! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily! Wow!"_

I laughed my ass off.. _"Well...my imagination is pretty good though. You guys look beautiful. I know my brain is awesome. But this is the first time this feels so real! Wow!" I looked around. "Marauders, Order, wizarding war...great! Great job"_ I patted myself on the shoulder.

They both raised their wands.

 _"Who are you?"_ Padfoot asked furiously.

 _"And how do you know about us? And the Order?"_ Moony asked.

I raised my eyebrows _"Awww...ickle Padfoot and Moony are going to hurt me? You are in my dream boys, you can't hurt me! This is my dream, my imagination! "_ I grinned.

 _"We need to take her to Mungo's,"_ Moony said.

 _"Mungo's? But why? Listen, put your wands down and let's have some fun before I wake up. Call Prongs and Lily too. I wanna see how my brain imagined them to be. I should say, you look fantastic! "_ I grinned.

 _"Oh yes we will have fun you crazy lunatic! Another filthy game of the death eaters, eh?"_ Padfoot sneered and waved his wand.

I was knocked to the ground and with another wave of his wand, he bound me with ropes.

 _"This isn't a nice dream"_ I groaned.

He walked over to me and put his wand on my throat.

 _"Now tell me who are you or say goodbye to your dear life,"_ he snarled.

 _"Bad dream. Bad dream. Bad job,"_ I sighed.

 _"Stop playing games and tell us the truth!"_ He snarled.

 _"What truth? Ugh.. why is it hurting so much? You don't get hurt in your dreams! Untie me you bloody git!"_ I said through my gritted teeth. _"I never wanted this to happen. All I wanted-"_

 _"Stop your bloody dream nonsense. This isn't a dream! This is real. This is fckng real!"_ He growled.

 _"No its not. It can't be,"_ I said bewildered and looked at Moony.

He kept staring at me intently.

 _"Padfoot.."_ He said calmly _"She needs to-"_

 _"Slap me"_ I said.

 _"What?"_ They both looked at me as if I asked them to kill me.

 _"You heard me right. Slap me,"_ I said.

 _"We don't hit women,"_ Padfoot said sternly.

 _"I wanna make sure that this is real. Please,"_ I said.

Padfoot frowned and waved his wand. A jet of water splashed on my face.

I shrieked.

 _"A..a...al..alright...I ...I...b..be..believe...Th..th..this is real..."_ I gritted through my teeth.

He waved his wand again and dried my clothes.

 _"Untie me. Please."_

 _"First tell me who you areare,"_ he said sternly.

 _"Not here. I need to talk to Dumbledore. What year is it?"_

 _"New Year, 1979,"_ Moony replied.

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"January 1st, 1979."_

 _"Wow!"_ I looked around and blinked.

 _"I'm on your side. Untie me and I need to talk to Dumbledore."_

 _"You think you can just ask us-"_

 _"You are an unregistered animagus and you are a werewolf. I don't think everybody knows that! Take me to Dumbledore. Now! I don't know how long I have here!"_

The colour left their face and they stared at me gobsmacked.

I felt dizzy and then everything went black.


	6. The Mysterious Night

_**#Sirius' POV#**_

 _"You are barking mad, Padfoot,"_ Moony laughed.

We were returning home after patrolling Diagon Alley. Its New Year, we should be partying now. But we can't when the world is in danger and people are dying everyday. We partied all these years. And now, its our duty to protect the people. Both muggles and wizards alike. We had few drinks at a muggle bar though.

 _"No, I'm serious Moony. I will-"_

We heard a loud crack in the alley and ran in that direction. We found a girl unconscious on the snow. She was wearing a white T-shirt and night pants and was bare footed. She was brown skinned and had shoulder length dark hair.

 _"Where did she come from?"_ I asked taking my wand out and looking around.

 _"No idea. Look she's bleeding. Might have been attacked,"_ he said pointing to her head.

 _"I hurts!"_ She groaned.

 _"Is she awake?"_ I asked looking at her.

He tapped on her cheek.

 _"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world,"_ she said.

 _"What is she talking about?"_ Moony asked confused.

 _"Will you stop arguing?"_ she muttered.

 _"Is she alright? Is she talking to us?"_ I asked confused.

 _"I don't know. But let's take her to Mungo's before something goes wrong,"_ Moony said picking her up.

 _"It's warm. But also cold,_ " she mumbled when Moony lifted her up. We both looked at each other.

 _"Something is wrong with her mate,"_ I said taking her backpack.

 _"Nothing is.. It's a dream,"_ she mumbled.

 _"You gotta wake her up Moony, if she is dreaming—"_

 _"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid,"_ she mumbled.

 _"Moony this is creepy."_

But he wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

 _"Are you sure she is-"_

 _"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"_ she mumbled again.

 _"Look here,"_ Moony said pointing towards her T-shirt. I walked over to look at it.

It was **Hogwarts coat of arms.**

 _"She goes to Hogwarts?"_ I asked puzzled.

 _"Or went?"_ He added.

 _"It's mental. We never knew they made t-shirts!"_ I said.

 _"It's good to be insane!"_ she mumbled.

 _"Listen Moony, she's playing some tricks."_

 _"Oh! I thought it was your job?"_ she muttered sarcastically.

We both looked confused but also chuckled.

 _"Moony there is something seriously wrong, "_ I warned him tapping on her cheek.

 _"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"_ she mumbled.

Moony besides observing her deeply laughed.

 _"Look at this,"_ he said pointing towards her neck.

 _"It looks like a time-turner?! But how-"_

 _"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"_ she muttered.

 _"Is that a real time-turner? I don't understand-"_

She snapped open her eyes and looked at Moony.

 _"Shit!"_ she swore and tried to push him away and

 ***THUD***

She fell on the ground. Her hair was damp with blood already.

 _"Woah! Careful there!"_ I tried to help her up.

 ***WACK***

She punched me square in the jaw.

 _"What the fck!"_ I swore looking into her eyes.

Fear. They were fear filled eyes.

And the drama began!

 _"You...you kidnapped me! Bastards!"_

 _"Who are you? Why are you looking different"_ she looked around _. "What's with your clothes? The weather? It doesn't snow in my country. The accent? The street?"_

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"You want me to calm down? Why? You scared? Where the hell am I? What is this place? Alright listen, leave me alone and I won't speak a word to anyone. Let me go home. Just let me go okay? I am not a real use to you. Alright? I...I...I am a lesbian. Okay? I dont like men."_

 _What the fck!_ I thought.

 _"So no real use. I've to go back. I've... I've got cancer and will die in few days and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the beds of some...some lunatics.."_ Merlin's pants! Who will buy this?

 _"Just let me go home. And human trafficking is wrong. You are destroying lives of people. Would you do it to your mothers or sisters? Wou-"_

 _"Well I don't mind trafficking my dear mother! That old hag! But she isn't a real use though!"_ I shrugged and Moony sighed.

 _"You are heartless! How could.. How...There..there is a special place for people like you in hell!"_ She spat.

 _"Well I never knew Satan was well organized,""_ I smirked.

 _"You..."_ She sighed _"Just let me go. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll never go the police. I ...please..."_

Well who is holding her?

 _"Pa..Padfoot?"_

 _"M..Moony?"_ She asked. Does she know us?

She got to her feet, stared at us for a while and burst out laughing.

She is mental.

 _"Good Godric! I'm dreaming! My brain's playing tricks on me! I'm frikkin hallucinating! Oh Merlin! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily! Wow!"_

She knows us and she is mental.

 _"Well...my imagination is pretty good though. You guys look beautiful. I know my brain is awesome. But this is the first time this feels so real! Wow!"_ She looked around. _"Marauders, Order, wizarding war...great! Great job,"_ she patted on her shoulder appreciating herself.

That did it we both raised our wands.

She knows a lot.

 _"Awww...ickle Padfoot and Moony ate going to hurt me? You are in my dream boys, you can't hurt me! This is my dream, my imagination! "_ she taunted.

How dare she? Who does that? Who taunts their attackers? She isn't even armed for Godric's sake!

 _"This isn't a nice dream,"_ That is what she said when I knocked her down and tied her with ropes.

 _"Stop your bloody dream nonsense. This isn't a dream! This is real. This is fckng real!"_ I growled.

 _"No its not. It can't be,"_ she said bewildered and looked at Moony.

 **AN: hope u like it! :)**

I'm all open for suggestions.

I know the way I write isn't really good. But I'll try to improve :)


	7. The Mysterious Woman

_**#Remus' POV#**_

She is totally confused. She thinks she is dreaming. She knows us. If I am not wrong, she time travelled. I say 10 galleons that she time travelled.

But right now she needs to see a healer. She didn't notice that her head was injured, yet. Thick. So thick. But Padfoot needs to go a bit easy on her

 _"Padfoot she needs to-"_

 _"Slap me"_

 _"What?!"_

Why would she ask that?

 _"You heard me right. slap me."_

No bloody way!

 _"We don't hit women,"_ Padfoot said sternly.

 _"I wanna make sure that this is real. Please."_

And when a jet of water splashed on her face, she believed that everything is real.

 _"What year is it?"_

Ha! Told you so!

And that's why she should meet Dumbledore.

But Padfoot will never go easy unless he gets what he wants.

 _"You are an unregistered animagus and you are a werewolf. I don't think everybody knows that! Take me to Dumbledore. Now."_

How the bloody hell does she know this? We stood there pale and gobsmacked.

But she passed out before we could sat anything.

 _"How the bloody hell does she know that?"_ Padfoot blurted out. He looked pale. It was supposed to be a secret that we swore to take it to our grave.

 _"I have a hunch! "_

He raised his eyebrows.

 _"She time travelled."_

We both stared at her and her locket for few seconds.

 _"I'll call Prongs and Lily. You send a message to Dumbledore,"_ Padfoot said pulling out his mirror.

 _"Where are we taking her?"_ I asked.

 _"Our apartment,"_ he shrugged.

I sent a patronus to Dumbledore and we took her to our apartment.

Lily and James arrived the next moment.

 _"What is it Padfoot? And who is she?"_ Prongs asked the moment he entered the sitting room and found an unconscious, injured woman on the couch.

 _"Lily, your area,"_ I told her and she jumped into her healer mode. She is a healer trainee at Mungo's.

Dumbledore arrived few moments later.

I told them the whole story.

 _"This is interesting,"_ Dumbledore mused. _"And the Time Turner?"_

I put the broken Time Turner on the table.

 _"Are you sure that you found it this way?"_ He asked.

 _"Positive. It was already broken when we found her,"_ I replied.

 _"Is that a real one?"_ Lily asked.

 _"Well, the hour glass is broken. But still there are traces of magic,"_ Dumbledore replied.

 _"And she didn't know she time travelled?"_ Prongs asked.

 _"How odd..."_

 _"All she did was annoy the crap out of us calling it a dream,"_ Padfoot said. _"Well, this is her backpack. It's heavy,"_ he placed the backpack on the table.

 _"Did you..."_

 _"No mate"_ Padfoot rolled his eyes.

 _"What do you say, Dumbledore?"_ Lily asked.

 _"Let's hear something from her first,"_ he smiled.

 _"I say it's a trap,"_ Padfoot frowned.

 _"Ah! We shouldn't judge too soon,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

 _ **#My POV#**_

I woke up in a candle lit room on a couch. I looked around. This isn't my room. I got up hastily and pushed the covers.

 _"Woah!"_ I felt dizzy and I slumped down on the couch again.

 _"Ah! Hope you rested well,"_ I heard a calm voice and turned to its owner.

He was sitting in a chair, in midnight blue robes, his twinkling blue eyes studying me. He wasn't alone though. He was with four people, Sirius, Remus, a boy with glasses whose messy hair was stuck up in all directions and a beautiful red head.

 _"Al...Albus Dumbledore,"_ I said getting to my feet.

He smiled _"Seems like you know me Miss...?"_

My name?

 _"Katherine Pryde,"_ I said.

 _"Katherine Pryde?"_ Dumbledore asked narrowing his eyes.

 _"Yes"_ I nodded. _"Kitty Pryde,"_ I shrugged.

He slowly nodded his head.

 _"Nice T-shirt there,"_ he said. I smiled.

 _"And I am from the future..."_ I said looking at everyone. Remus was smiling. _"And I'm not from here either. I'm from... Umm... India.."_

They raised their eyebrows.

 _"India? So, you mean to say you travelled in time and space?"_ Dumbledore asked.

 _"But.. Is that possible? "_ Remus asked confused.

 _"I.. I dnno... I dnno how I ended up here. It just happened all of a sudden."_

 _"What do you mean it just happened all of a sudden? You were using a Time turner, weren't you?"_ Lily asked.

 _"A Time turner?"_ I asked. _"What Time Turner?"_

 _"This one,"_ Remus pointed to a time turner on the table confused.

I looked at it. _"It's my locket. It broke?!"_ I felt bad. I looked at them again _"It's not a time turner. I mean it looks like one. But it's not. Its a present from my friend."_

 _"You mean, your friend gave you a time turner as a present? Who in the name of Merlin's pants does that?! And your Ministry doesn't set any rules or restrictions about using time turners?!"_ James asked bewildered.

 _"Well...ummm... I dnno, do I? I... I am a muggle and that is not a time turner. Its jewellery"_

 _"What?!"_ all except Dumbledore exclaimed at once. He raised his eyebrows.

 _"Bullocks!"_ Sirius said

I sighed _"I am a muggle. I'm no witch! It's true. Sir, I'm telling you the truth. You are an excellent legilimens and you now that I am not lying."_

 _"I must say, you are an excellent occlumens "_ Dumbledore said calmly.

 _"A what?!"_ I asked confused.

 _"My dear, if you are aware of legilimency, then you surely do know what occlumency is, don't you?"_

 _"I do know what occlumency is. But...but what...why did you call me an excellent occlumens?"_

 _"To put it into simple terms, I've been trying hard but I can't get into your mind Miss Pryde,"_ he said calmly.

I stared at him gobsmacked.

 _"Tell me you are kidding! I.. I am a bloody muggle!"_ I waved my hands in frustration.

 _"What are you playing at?!"_ Sirius asked furiously.

 _"What amazes me is that, how come a muggle like you know about the wizarding world?"_ Dumbledore asked.

I sighed. _"Alright... I'll tell you everything. Don't interrupt me until I finish. And when I am done, you can use legilimency or veritaserum or whatever to know if I am telling you the truth or not. Okay?"_

They shrugged and nodded.

I took a deep breath and started. _"I am from India. It's Valentine's ...2017...it was night. Probably midnight, I was stargazing on our terrace and I was thinking about you. You four, Regulus, Peter and few other people of the Order."_ I explaind everything about the cluster of stars, the ball of light, how it shot into my chest, how I felt, how I fell unconscious, how my heart and head argued and how I met Sirius and Remus _. "That thing is not a time turner,"_ I continued _. "It is sort of my favorite jewellery. A present. I am a muggle. And...and I read about you guys in a novel. I know you won't believe me. But I'm telling you the truth._

 _I know about your wand, sir. Elder, thestral hair core. You won it in 1945._

 _I know about the three way duel and the Greater Good. You have a Phoenix, Fawkes._

 _Remus John Lupin, born March 10th 1960, to Lyall and Hope Lupin. A werewolf, bitten by Fenrir Greyback at 5 when Lyall sort of offended him. They call you Moony._

 _Sirius Orion Black, born November 3rd 1959, to Orion and Walburga Black, brother of Regulus Arcturus Black, ran away from home at 16, to the Potters._

 _Alphard Black left you a large inheritance. You have a motorbike. James and you were chased by police for over speed and knocked down the death eaters too. They call you Padfoot._

 _James Fleamont Potter, born March 27 1960 to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. You chose that wand. It did not choose you. Head boy but wasn't a prefect. Madly in love with Lily Evans. Met her in Hogwarts Express. Started asking her out in...like 5th year? You both started going out in like 7th year?_

 _They call you Prongs._

 _Lily Evans, born January 30 1960. Grew up in Cokeworth. Sister of Petunia Dursley. A muggle born and met a wizard kid from Spinner's end at 9. You both found a letter Petunia wrote to Dumbledore asking him to accept her at Hogwarts._

 _Sir, your patronus is a Phoenix, Lily's a doe, Remus a wolf, Sirius a dog...Padfoot, James a stag...Prongs,"_ I finished and looked at them.

No one spoke, not even Dumbledore. They stared at me wide eyed and exchanged glances. Only Dumbledore looked amused.

 _"Can...can I have some water?"_ I asked breaking the silence.

Lily got up and walked out of the room and came with 6 glasses of water. I took one and thanked her.

 _"I still will not believe. You can get the information from anyone,"_ Sirius said.

 _"Not about the wand of Dumbledore or the letter Lily's sister wrote to him and more importantly about Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,"_ I said.

The boys shifted and exchanged glances.

 _"Well, I must say, I believe you. Only two people know about the letter my sister wrote to Dumbledore. And I don't think he'd be sharing that information to someone after all these years. He might have forgotten about it too,"_ Lily said at last. I smiled at her.

 _"I believe you too,"_ Remus nodded.

 _"Well, I don't know. But maybe yeah!"_ James shrugged.

 _"I don't believe your story. That you are a muggle and all and the star thing and how you got here,"_ Sirius arched an eyebrow.

 _"I am telling you the truth. Look at me. Do you find a wand or anything?"_ I waved my hands in frustration.

 _"Maybe it's in this,"_ he shrugged and levitated a backpack towards me.

 _"How did you get it?!"_ I asked surprised taking it.

 _"You came with it. And this fell from your pocket,"_ he said _"I—"_

 _"My phone! Wow! Thanks!"_ I squealed interrupting him.

And I switched on my mobile. _"It's working!"_ I beamed.

 _"That's.. That's a phone?"_ Lily asked amused. I nodded.

 _"But it doest have any numbers on it. Just flat-"_

 _"Oh! It works on your touch-"_

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

 _"Oh! sorry."_

Sirius jerked his head towards the backpack.

 _"Yeah right."_ I opened it. _"Its just 2 pairs of clothes, napkins, perfume, lotion, shampoo and MY LAPTOP! Blimey! and the chargers!"_ I said emptying my backpack on the floor.

 _"Nothing else?"_ James asked frowning.

 _"Yeah, I've got my underwear inside. Do you want me to take them out too?!"_

 _"Ummm no..its alright."_

 _"So...are we okay?"_ I asked looking at Dumbledore. _"Because I don't know how much time I have here. I have a lot to tell. A lot that could save your lives. Save everyone's lives. And defeat Voldemort once and for all."_

That alerted everyone.


	8. The Revelations

_"Save lives? So you mean to say..."_ Dumbledore trailed off.

I sighed. _"Two people here didn't make it through the First wizarding war,"_ I said looking at Lily and James.

James clenched his jaw and squeezed Lily's hand. She went pale.

Sirius and Remus looked as if they were hit with something heavy on their faces.

 _"First wizarding war? So there were more?"_ Dumbledore asked calmly.

 _"Another one. The first one ended with Voldemort's downfall at the Potter's cottage. The second one started after 13years when he was raised back."_

 _"Raised back? You mean he died?"_

 _"No sir. He just lost his body. He wandered like kind of a spirit for 13years before he was raised again in flesh."_

 _"That's impossible! That's insane. She is mental and she doesn't know what she's talking about! "_ Sirius yelled.

 _"Have you talked to your brother recently? "_ I asked.

 _"No. And what does he have to do with this?"_ He asked furiously.

 _"Bring him here and he'll prove me right. He is in danger Black, believe me. He is going to die. Sir, please tell him to bring Regulus here. Now. Please. Trust me,"_ I pleaded.

 _"Sirius?"_ Dumbledore turned to him. _"Would you please go get your brother now?"_

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Sirius nodded and got to his feet.

 _"I'll go with you,"_ Remus got to his feet too.

And they both walked out of the room.

I heard the door closed and turned to them.

 _"I need to tell you something important now. This year a member of the Order turned his back on you and became Voldemort's spy. The Prewetts, McKinnons, Dorcas, Benjy, Dearborn, they all got killed. And he sold James and Lily to Voldemort. And Sirius was falsely accused for it and sent to Azkaban without a trial. He rotted in that cell for the crime he didn't commit but escaped from Azkaban when he found where the traitor was hiding. Yes, Padfoot escaped from Azkaban and he is the only person to break out from the prison without any aid,"_ I said seriously.

 _"Who is it?"_ James asked furiously.

I sighed and looked straight into his eyes. He was fuming.

 _"Peter Pettigrew."_

He looked at me gobsmacked. Lily gasped. Dumbledore seemed interested in his fingers.

 _"No... He.. He is our friend. He.. He wouldn't do it. He..."_ James choked.

 _"This is war James. It changes people. Changes everyone. He was scared. I'm not supporting him. I won't. I will never. He thought he chose the powerful guy. He was wrong."_

 _"He betrayed his friends? I...I can't believe it!"_ James paled.

 _"Let me tell you this before the others arrive. Listen carefully. This is the most important thing."_

They leaned closer.

 _"When I said Voldemort's downfall, I dint mean you both fought him and over powered him. His downfall was your kid."_

Lily and James exchanged a glance.

 _"Yeah.. You went into hiding. You and the Longbottoms. They had a kid too. Voldemort was trying to find you guys. The Order was almost dissolved. Most of them killed by the death eaters. Then Dumbledore came with a plan to hide you guys. The Fidelius charm. Its an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and so its impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, Voldy could search the village where you were staying for years and never find you, not even if he had his nose pressed against your sitting room window!_

 _So, when Dumbledore suggested it, he offered to be your secret keeper. Because he knew there was a spy in the Order and ratting out everyone. But you told him..."_ my voice broke _. "You told him, you trust your friends and they...they would never betray you. You chose Sirius to be the secret keeper. But Sirius convinced you switch the secret keeper at last minute, because he knew they would go after him coz he is a loyal and a powerful wizard and he thought they would never even think and go for a weak and talentless friend, Peter. You see, he thought Remus was the spy and kept him out of all the important things. War changed him too you see. And he never told anyone about the switch. He thought it was a perfect bluff..The charm was cast and after a week, on the night of Halloween, Voldy came to the Potter's cottage. But you, unarmed went to face him alone...to...to..give time for Lily to escape with your kid. He... He...killed you and...went after her. He..he...gave her a chance to escape but she begged him to leave your kid alone. He killed her. And then when he cast the killing curse at your kid, it rebounded on him._

 _That was the night of Voldemort's downfall. Your kid was his downfall. He was gone. But some where out there, Sirius was preparing to go into hiding, giving fake trails...but that night he went to check on Peter and found him missing. He thought something was wrong. And he came to check on you guys. But...but the damage was already done. He knew...he knew what Peter did. He wanted to take your kid. But Hagrid said Dumbledore wanted the kid. So he gave away his bike to Hagrid and went searching for Peter. He found him in a muggle street and chased him. He cornered Peter but Peter was quick. He yelled for the whole street...to hear that Sirius betrayed you guys. He was quicker than Sirius. He..blasted off the whole street, cut his finger and disappeared. And when Sirius realized what hit him, he stood there laughing. Laughing coz he lost everything! The whole ministry workers saw him laughing like a mad man. They took him and sent him to Azkaban...without a trial. Your kid was sent to the Dursleys,"_ I choked. Tears were streaming down my face. Lily and James were holding each other. Lily was crying in his chest. James was crying silently, rubbing Lily's shoulders. Tears spilled down from Dumbledore's eyes.

 _"You...you let him rot...you let him rot in that cell for 12years! How...how could you do that? There wasn't even a trial! There wasn't even a bloody trial!"_ I screamed at Dumbledore. _"You give loads of second chances to people. You gave him none! You...just...you just let him rot! For 12yrs. In Azkaban!"_ I yelled _. "You visited Morfin in Azkaban to get his memories! But you never visited Sirius to know the truth! You never did! He never got a trial! Even the Lestranges got a trial for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity but not Sirius! Why? Because he was a Black?! He might be a git. But he is the most loyal person you'll ever find. He would have died...died rather than betray his friends!"_ I yelled.

 _ ***James's POV***_

 _"You...you let him rot...you let him rot in that cell for 12years! How...how could you do that? There wasn't even a trial! There wasn't even a bloody trial!"_ she screamed at Dumbledore.

She was shaking and crying _. "You give loads of second chances to people. You gave him none! You...just...you just let him rot! For 12yrs. In Azkaban!"_ she yelled. _"You visited Morfin in Azkaban to get his memories! But you never visited Sirius to know the truth! You never did! He never got a trial! Even the Lestranges got a trial for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity but not Sirius! Why? Because he was a Black?! He might be a git. But he is the most loyal person you'll ever find. He would have died...died rather than betray his friends!"_ she sank to the floor crying.

I felt an immense pride for Sirius and felt a rush of gratitude towards Pryde for defending my brother.

Lily conjured tissues and gave them to her.

Silence filled the room.

Dumbledore wiped tears off this face with the hem of his sleeve.

 _"But... But why did the curse rebound on him?"_ Lily broke the silence. Her eyes were puffy.

Pryde smiled and turned to Dumbledore.

 _"You understood it, dint you?"_ She asked him.

Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded.

 _"Ofcourse, the powerful weapon..."_ he smiled. Pryde nodded.

 _"A weapon?"_ Lily and I asked confused.

 _"You see, when you sacrificed yourself for your son, though he gave you a chance to escape and you didn't, you...you..evoked an old magic, a powerful one. You provided your kid with an ultimate protection. A shield. Its old magic, that overpowers everything. Even the killing curse. The magic Voldemort had not forseen, the magic he despises,"_ she replied.

 _"What magic is that?"_ Lily asked astounded.

 _"Love, Lily,"_ Dumbledore smiled _."Love."_

 _"Love?"_ Lily and I asked.

 _"Yes, Love indeed. It was a sacrificial protection then?"_ Dumbledore asked looking from Lily to Pryde.

She smiled and nodded. _"It protected the kid from Voldemort many times, until he rose back to his body using the kid's blood. And the second wizarding war started. Luckily the kid escaped him again. And Voldemort was killed at last. It was love again that brought his downfall once and for all,"_ She said.

 _"So, you say, Love is the powerful magic that can destroy Voldemort?"_ I asked.

 _"That can destroy anything and vanquish the evil,"_ Dumbledore nodded _. "Its so powerful, that I guess it is what brought you here?Love for someone?"_ he turned to Pryde beaming.

She looked at him startled.

She opened her mouth several times to say something. And at last, bit her lip, _"Maybe...yeah,"_ She nodded.

He chuckled.

 _"I don't understand... What is it to do with her time travelling?"_ I asked confused.

 _"Because... I love you guys. I love the four kids who caused mayhem at Hogwarts, I love the five kids who chose to fight for the right cause and for a happy world, though Peter betrayed you, he died trying to help your kid, in short you five died protecting your kid. I love the kid, who was Voldemort's loyal follower and died trying to destroy him. I love you guys. And I'm in love with...with someone from ...you guys were always like a family to me. A family I never had and always I wish to have. A family that taught me what friendship is, what loyalty is, what pain is. Though you were imaginary, 'cause ...all I did was read about you in books, you were always real to me.. I don't even remember how many times and how many days I've hoped...well, prayed to God, to meet you guys and not let any stupid thing happen to you. I was always ready to give up anything, even my life to meet you guys for atleast an hour and warn you about everything. I know this sounds weird to you. But it's not to me. What's weird is, me time travelling and talking to you guys now. I know I whished for it to happen. But I still can't believe this is real. I'm not dreaming right?"_ She looked at Dumbledore.

He was grinning. He shook his _"This is real, Pryde."_

She smiled. _"I'm here. At last!"_ She frowned. _"Where is Peter?"_ She asked.

 _"At his mum's,_ " I replied through gritted teeth.

 _"Don't hate him James. He was just scared. I think he thought he was forced into this war. He wanted a little bit of glory and appreciation. After all, he is the weak one of you four, isn't he?"_

 _"He betrayed us! He got us killed! He was the reason Sirius was put in Azkaban!"_ I said sharply.

 _"But he is your brother James. Give him a chance. Maybe he didn't change sides, yet. Just talk to him. Or... I donno...you guys are a pack.. I hope you remain the same.."_ Pryde said with concern in her eyes.

 _"But... But why did you send my kid to my sister's? She hates me. She despises me!"_ Lily asked furiously for the first time.

 _"Lily, if that's the sacrificial protection, then the only place your kid will be safe until he turns 17, is with the immediate family. You and your sister share the same blood. And if I chose to send you kid to your sister's, that means..."_ Dumbledore looked at Pryde curiously.

She sighed, _"James's parents died of dragon pox... I am sorry,"_ she paused. Her eyes widened, _"It's this year!"_ she shrieked.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

 _"Where are they now?_ " she asked.

 _"Visiting my Uncle Charlus,"_ I choked.

 _"They're not attacked yet are they?!"_

I shook my head.

 _"Ask them to come back and stay home! You see,things might change."_

I nodded. Lily squeezed my hand.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

Moony and I walked out of our apartment into the cold, snowy night.

 _"You okay Padfoot?"_

 _"I don't know. I feel something is wrong. I don't know what it is."_

 _"I know mate. We are in the middle of a war and someone pops out of thin air all of a sudden, from future, who claims herself to be a muggle. And she says James and Lily will..."_ His voice broke. _"But she knows everything about us doesn't she? She said she's trying to help us. Besides, Dumbledore seems to believe her."_

 _"We know Dumbledore is sometimes off the rocker!"_

He laughed. _"She mentioned something about the three way duel and the wand. Do you have any idea about that?"_

 _"Not even the foggiest,"_ I shook my head. _"A thestral hair core? Do they make wands with the thestral hair?"_

 _"Well now we know there is one wand right?"_

 _"Yeah!"_ I sighed.

 _"And about the spy? Who do you think it is? Or will be?"_

 _"Not you, not me and not even Peter because they only recruit excellent wizards. And Peter will be rubbish at dark arts."_

He nodded.

We reached an apparition point. _"Ready?"_

"Yeah!"

I took hold of his hand and we apparated to the palce I never wanted to go.

We apparated to a deserted place, a few feet away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

 _"Do you think he will be here?"_ Remus asked.

 _"It's New Year's. He will be. We have these stupid family dinners. Do you.. Do you think he is in danger Moony? Like she said?"_

 _"We all are in danger. You..you do know he is marked don't you?"_

I clenched my jaw and nodded.

 _"And when she said he is in danger, I think he is trying to do something right."_

 _"You are one big optimist Moony."_

He gave me a warm smile.

 _"Let's go shall we?"_

We walked and stood in front of Number 12.

 _"What are we going to do now Padfoot?"_ He asked taking out his wand.

 _"Its almost 2 a.m. probably everyone is asleep. So, we walk in."_

 _"Walk in?! Are you mental? I say, send a patronus."_

 _"Ah! What would I do without you Moony?_ "

He rolled his eyes.

 _"Expecto Patronum,"_ I said and a large silvery dog burst out of my wand and shot into the house. _"Now we wait,"_ I sighed.

After a few moments the dog came out through the front door.

The door opened and Regulus walked out of the house, following my patronus. He looked pale and weak.

 _"Hello, there Reggie"_

 _"Sirius! Lupin?!"_ he looked surprised and walked over to us. _" What are you doing here?"_

 _"Come to see my ickle little Reggie,"_ I smirked.

 _"I'm not little anymore, Sirius."_

 _"Yes. You've grown up. You've grown up so much Reggie,"_ my voice came out sadder than I intended it to be.

He knew that tone.

 _"What is it Sirius?"_ he asked concerned.

 _"Come with me Reg."_

 _"Where?_ "

 _"To Azkaban,"_ I said seriously. He flinched. _"To my place of course!"_

He rolled his eyes. I love when he does that. Whenever I do or say something stupid he rolls his eyes. Mother never liked that though. " _Now_?" He raised his eyebrows.

 _"Dumbledore wants to talk to you."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"Is this something related to your Order?"_

 _"No. Something very important. And its urgent."_

He hesitated for a minute and then nodded " _Alright. I'll get my cloak,"_ he walked back into the house.

 _"Well that was easy!"_ Moony said cheerfully.

Reg came out moments later. He changed to what my mother calls, _'proper pureblood'_ robes.

I chuckled. _"Really Reggie?"_ I said eyeing his robes.

 _"Oh shut up, Sirius,"_ he muttered.

 _"Ready?"_ I asked holding my hand out to him. Moony held my other hand and we disapparated.

 _ ***James's POV***_

We heard the front door open.

 _"James, please don't tell any of this to Sirius. Please. He isn't that mature to understand all these. He'll go after him. You know, Sirius is all edgy and ...thick,"_ Pryde pleaded. I nodded. she is right.

 _"I heard that Pryde!"_ Padfoot entered the room followed by pale looking Regulus, and Remus.

 _"Which part?"_ I asked

 _"Pryde calling me edgy and thick!"_ He growled. _"Did it cross your weird mind that you are the thick one?"_ he sneered at her.

 _"I still wonder how that motorcycle of yours is able to carry that big head of yours. Poor thing. Tsk tsk..."_ She shook her in mock concern.

Everyone chuckled.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Remus cut him off. _"We have a guest!"_ He said cheerfully.

 _"Ah! Regulus. Dear boy, come have a seat,"_ Dumbledore said conjuring a chair for him.

He walked awkwardly and sat in the chair.

 _"You wanted to see me Sir? Well I say its quite an unusual time to meet someone,"_ he smiled.

 _"And the best time too if you want the meeting to be secretive,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

 _"And why, may I ask you want it to be secretive Sir?"_

 _"My dear boy, you know it very well don't you?"_ He looked into Regulus's eyes.

He shifted. _"What do you mean Sir?"_ He asked.

 _"Well, it wasn't I who wanted to meet you. Miss Pryde here wanted to talk to you so badly about something. Something regarding Voldemort."_

Regulus flinched and looked horrified.

 _"It's just a name Regulus,"_ he said calmly.

Regulus swallowed.

 _"This young lady here, is Pryde,"_ Dumbledore said pointing Pryde.

 _"Hello,"_ she greeted him with a smile.

He gave her a curt nod.

 _"How's Kreacher?"_ She askd smiling.

He looked taken aback. He opened his mouth few times to say something. He looked around.

 _"How's Kreacher, Regulus?"_ She asked again.

 _"He is fine. He is home,"_ he replied.

 _"Fine? And healthy?"_ She asked again.

 _"Yes,"_ he said sharply. _"And why may I ask, you are interested in Kreacher?"_

She shrugged. _"Just wanted to know how that potion tasted."_

The little colour in his face drained and he stared at her flabbergasted.

She looked him in the eye and gave a weak smile.

 _"What...what potion are you talking about?"_ He asked trying to look normal.

 _"The potion in the cave,"_ she replied.

He opened his mouth and looked at us.

Dumbledore was looking at them curiously. And we all were equally confused. What are they talking about.

 _"What cave?"_ he asked.

 _"Regulus, you and I both know what cave it is. You do know what I am talking about. Please don't pretend. No. Its not the time to pretend. I know you've been researching on it. You need help."_

 _"I don't need any help,"_ he said sharply.

 _"Dont do this to yourself Regulus. Its a good thing that you've learnt what's right and what is easy. You chose the easy path first and then realized that it was wrong. And now you chose the right thing. Join the others who chose the right thing."_

 _"It's late. I can't. I can't do it,"_ he choked. Tears filled his eyes. He hid his face in his hands. Sirius looked gobsmacked. He never saw his brother like this.

Pryde knelt down before him and took his hands into hers.

 _"It's never late Regulus. Its never late. And do you think it was the only one he made? And do you know how to destroy it?"_ she asked calmly looking into his eyes.

He froze.

 _"Its not the only one he made Regulus. He made more!"_

 _"More?!"_ He looked alarmed.

 _"Sorry to interrupt you, but may I know what you are talking about?"_ Dumbledore asked at last.

Pryde and Regulus exchanged a glance, _"Horcrux,"_ they said in unison.

Dumbledore was taken aback. But he seemed amused.

Sirius gasped.

 _"What... What's a horcrux?"_ I asked.

 _"Tell them,"_ she said to Regulus.

He took a deep breath, _"A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. You split your soul, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. A Horcrux could be anything at all, including a living being. They are extraordinarily durable."_

 _"But how can you split the soul?"_ Lily asked.

 _"Murder and some disgusting things,"_ Sirius snarled.

Regulus nodded, " _The supreme act if evil. It would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. And the wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object. Even if the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body,"_ he finished.

Pryde looked at us. Now Lily and I understood. And so did Sirius and Remus.

 _ ***Sirius POV***_

So that's what she meant about the spirit thing. When the curse rebounded, he didn't die.

 _"And you thought sacrificing yourself would end everything? Would end him? Regulus, its stupid. Really stupid,"_ her voice broke.

 _"What am I supposed to do? Defect him? What would my parents say? And you think he will let me live? He will kill me!"_ He let out a nervous laugh. _"They will kill my family too! How can I let that happen to them?!"_ He croaked.

When she said he was in danger, she meant he was going to kill himself.

 _" 'How can I let that happen to them?' You mean the people who actually convinced you about blood purity nonsense and joining Voldemort and put you through this?!"_

He flinched.

Its their fault. And even mine. I shouldn't have left him with them. I should've dragged him out of that hell.

 _"Its just a fckn name, Regulus! Name of the most evil person! A scum! Who uses and kills people! And you thought you could just walk into the cave, drink the potion and get killed by the inferi in the lake?!"_ she yelled furiously.

Inferi? He got killed by inferi?

Why do I feel like someone is piercing a blunt dagger through my chest. Reggie... Reggie... Why didn't you come to me?

 _"You are a brave person Regulus. Dumbledore can give protection to you and your parents. Your brother will protect you. He loves you Regulus. He loves you so much. You should have gone to him or Dumbledore when you decided to turn your back on him._

 _And did it cross your brilliant mind that a horcrux can't be destroyed with normal spells or aything? And not even a house elf's magic can destroy it?"_ she waved her hands and her voice shook.

Of course I love you Reggie. I'd go to any extent to save you. But you didn't think about me. I will never get over your death Reggie. It surely is my fault. I haven't tried enough to put some sense into you brother.

I got to my feet and walked over to him.

 _"You...you decided to kill yourself Reggie?"_ I croaked. Regulus looked at me. Those innocent and excited eyes were now full of pain, grief and fear. Pryde moved away from us.

 _"You were right. You aren't a kid anymore. You've grown up Reggie,"_ my voice shook as tears streamed down my face. I knelt down before him.

 _"Too grown up to ask your brother for help._

 _Sirius, help me with the tie, will you?_

 _Sirius, help me with the shoe lace, will you?_

 _Sirius, help me with this spell,will you?_

 _Or did you forget that you have a brother? You...you disowned me like they did, didn't you Reggie?"_

 _"I... I did not,"_ he choked. _"I... I thought you wouldn't care. I .. I thought you hated me... I still wanted to come to you...but then I realized, they would come after you too. They would kill you too."_

I pulled him into a tight hug.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

Pryde moved away from them and We slowly walked out of the room to give the brothers some privacy.

Poor Regulus, he must be going through a lot. I wish Severus realises too.

 _"He is just a kid,"_ James said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

 _"War is cruel,"_ I said. We had a lot to take in too. Our kid? Is it a boy or a girl? And my sacrifice evoked an ancient magic? Peter betraying us?

Its a hard blow to James. They've been friends for 8years.

We all sat around the table in the kitchen, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

Pryde sat with her head in her arms.

Its weird. She's a muggle and she read about us. Who would write about the wizarding world? Isn't that a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy. But The Tales of Beedle the Bard was released in the Muggle world though. So maybe they did.

And her love for us brought her here! I don't understand this love! Everything comes down to love!

 _"I think we should call it a night,"_ Dumbledore broke the silence.

We just nodded.

 _"And what about Pryde then?"_ Remus asked.

 _"Let's all go home tonight. She can stay with us,"_ James said. _"It's safe there."_

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

 _"You might have forgotten Reggie, I defied him twice and neither he nor his cronies were able to singe my shirt. I'm mighty Sirius Black for Merlin's sake!"_

He laughed at last.

 _"No. You are dirty Sirius Black,"_ he said and hugged me tighter, remembering old times. Everytime I called myself mighty, he called me dirty.

 _"Oh how I miss those times with you,"_ I said breaking away the hug.

 _"Me too,"_ he smiled.

 _"This war has messed up everyone"_

 _"It sure did,"_ he nodded. Looking at his left fore arm.

 _"Stay away from them. Stay with me."_

 _"I can't. You know it's not easy."_

 _"We will come up with something."_

He nodded and smiled.

 _"Just focus on your NEWTS and quidditch for now."_

He nodded. _"Who is she anyway?"_

I looked around and found the room empty.

 _"That, I think I cannot answer you,"_ I said.

He frowned. _"she's not from here, is she?"_

I nodded. _"Let's join the others,"_ I said before he asked too many questions.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

Just then, Sirius and Regulus entered the kitchen.

 _"You clearly know that this should be between us 7people. You should know, the information Miss Pryde divulged tonight is extremely sensitive. What happend tonight, should not be mentioned to anyone, anywhere, at any circumstances, not even to your friend Pettigrew. And I must say, you should be really careful. I request all of you to practice occlumency. You all know what are the consequences if the other side get even a single hint of Miss Pryde,"_ we nodded. _"You can decide if Regulus ought to know about you, Pryde. Its up to you. But all of you, stay low. We will meet tomorrow. Look out for my note."_

We agreed.

 _"And Miss Pryde, we are glad that you are here,"_ he smiled at her. A real smile.

 _"Well I am honoured,"_ she beamed.

 _"Goodnight then,"_ he said. We and swiftly walked out of the room.

 _"So you're going to tell me who you are?_ " Regulus asked Pryde when were all seated in the sitting room with butterbeers and some sandwiches.

She looked at us. Sirius shrugged.

 _"Well, I'm Kitty Pryde, and I'm 23yrs old, from India. I travelled here in space and time..."_

 _"Ummm...I don't understand."_

 _"I'm from the future."_

Silence fell.

Slrrruuuuupppppp...and we turned to Sirius. He sat lazily in a chair, and made annoying sounds sipping his firewhiskey.

Regulus turned back to her, _"You aren't joking, are you?"_

She shook her head.

 _"So you are from the future then?"_ He looked at her amused.

 _"So that means you are trying to change the future?"_

 _"Ummmm...yes."_

Silence

 _"Wow!"_ He let out a low whistle.

 _"Wait until you hear the best part!"_ Sirius smirked.

 _"What is it?"_ Regulus asked her.

She sighed _," I'm a muggle."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me right. I'm a muggle."_

 _"But...but..how..how did.."_

 _"I don't know how I came here. But I read about you guys. That is all I know."_

 _"See? I told you! Isn't that the best part?"_ Sirius winked and smirked.


	9. Her strange magic

_***My POV***_

I woke up late in the morning. I am not a morning person. We arrived at the Potter's Manor last night. And I was given one of the guest rooms. The bed was too cozy and I wanted to sleep more. But my stomach growled, so I dragged myself out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a long, hot shower recollecting last night's events. I pulled out a pair of palazzo pants and a top, and went downstairs for breakfast, making a mental note to take a look around this beautiful manor and also the large library Lily mentioned last night.

The sitting room was deserted and I heard voices from the kitchen.

The moment I entered the kitchen, a large spider fell on my shoulder and I screamed at the top of my voice, jumping and trying to shake it off my shoulder. Lily came running and waved her wand and it was gone.

 _"Its alright. Its gone. Calm down. Its gone!"_ She pulled a chair for me to sit and gave some water.

 _"Here,"_ Remus gave me a bar of chocolate.

 _"Wotcher Pryde! "_ I heard Sirius' voice and turned to him. He was laughing. _"Something wrong with the pride?"_ I glared at him. It was him who did it.

 _"That's not funny, Sirius,"_ Lily said sharply.

 _"Oh! Come on Lily.."_ he waved his hand. _"The look on Pryde's face was priceless, besides that earsplitting scream!"_ He laughed.

Before I could stop myself, I splashed the glass of water Lily gave me, on his face.

He didn't see this coming. He looked completely shocked.

 _"Ouch,"_ James muttered.

 _"Now the look on your face is priceless too,"_ I snarled and stormed out of the room, not before the room erupted into a roar of laughter.

I walked out into the snow free courtyard, bare feet, nibbling on the bar of chocolate.

 _"Stupid spiders...oh I shouldn't have done it. Damn you Pryde. You shouldn't have done it...but its a damn spider!eeeuuggghhh...he shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done did it and I did it...stupid spiders.."_ I muttered to myself.

 _"Do you always talk to yourself? Do you know what they call people who talk to themselves?"_ I turned around d to find him standing right behind me, his hands in his pockets, his face and shirt dry, and his grey eyes piercing mine.

 _"Yes. Chidren of Sirius Black. Sod off, Black!"_ I turned to walk away from him but he caught hold of my hand. I tried to free myself but his grasp was tight and his hand was warm. I turned around to face him, look him in the eye and tell him off and it turned out to be the biggest mistake. He eyes were breathtakingly beautiful, his beautiful, silky, smooth, onyx hair, his flawless skin, his strong jaw, and he smelled like...wait! What?

I jerked my hand and pushed him away from me.

He smirked, _"Naughty thoughts, eh? I know I'm irresistible!"_

I scoffed, _"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? Because you should,"_ I said and walked back into the house.

 _ ***Sirius POV***_

Did she just?...

 _"What's that smell? I smell something-"_

 _"Sod off, Reg,"_ I muttered as he laughed.

We walked into the house and found everyone in the sitting room talking and eating sandwiches.

 _"When are you going back to school Regulus?"_ She asked after a while.

 _"Tomorrow. Why?"_

She shrugged, _"Nothing just stay safe."_

He nodded.

 _"What are you planning to do?"_

 _"Well, I thought about it all night."_ He took a deep breath. _"I'll be in his inner circle. Be the loyal follower they think I am. And pass the information to the Order."_

Silence filled the room.

 _"You...you mean you want to be a spy?!"_ I asked. It felt really uncomfortable, but proud too.

He smiled at me. _"I've done terrible things. And I feel terrible every night when I go to bed. I can't sleep. And for once, I thought I have to do the right thing. I was ready to die. I was scared though. And I thought, Kreacher would destroy the Horcrux after I retrieve it from the cave. I thought it was the only thing to destroy him. I thought I'd face death in hope that-"_

 _"When he meets his match, he'll be mortal once more,"_ she finished for him.

He looked at her wide eyed and then gave a weak smile and nodded.

 _"But last night, I realized I can do more. I just need to do more to bring him down. He's got people working for him every where. Its almost 9 or 10years of terror. He should be stopped. Everything should stopped. I still hear people screaming in my dreams, begging for lives. Its torture. I didn't realize it until it directly affected me."_

 _"Kreacher,"_ She said knowingly.

He nodded.

 _ ***My POV***_

 _"Well, they say you never realise unless your bottom's on fire!"_ Regulus chuckled.

I looked into his eyes. Stormy grey eyes. They were empty. I felt a sudden rush of something my heart.

 _'So young and brave,'_ a voice said. That's My heart. _'The eyes that have seen terrible things. The very eyes that never looked down on his house-elf. The mind that made him think its better to get himself killed than try to defect and live. And the heart that now made him realize he can do better things to help the wizarding wasn't your fault Reg. If you had known love, you wouldn't have chosen the wrong side in the first place. Well, not all Blacks are evil._

Flashes of the cave filled my mind. Regulus going into the cave along with Kreacher. Regulus drinking the potion. Kreacher swapping the lockets. Regulus crawling to the lake. Inferi pulling him into the water.

 _'STOP! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. DAMN IT!'_

I blinked my eyes fast so that the tears wouldn't fall. Regulus was still looking into my eyes, he went slightly pale.

The usual bickering between my heart and mind started.

 _'You cannot do it! They're safe. Look at them! You cannot just do it_ _!'_ my heart started.

 _'Well I couldn't stop. Lucky you, it wasn't Sirius. You would have drowned yourself in your blood and tears by now,'_ mind scoffed.

 _'NOT SIRIUS'_

 _'Wow... I wonder how you are going to handle the situation now that you are with him and the fact that you've been in love with him for years. They are Blacks. Royals. He is Sirius. And you are barking mad. You know it won't work! So get over him!'_

 _'T.h.a.n.k.s.'_

I shook my head violently to clear my head.

Regulus was looking at me wide eyed and utterly shocked. I looked around at others. They were looking at me and Regulus curiously.

 _"What?"_ I asked them confused.

They shrugged and shook their heads.

 _"I...I think I should be going,"_ Regulus said getting to his feet.

 _"Take care,"_ I smiled at him.

He hesitated for a moment and walked over to me and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and got to my feet.

He pulled me into a hug.

 _"Thank you. You were right. Maybe if I had known what love is, I wouldn't have chosen the dark side. Sirius is the lucky one. He got people who loves him,"_ he whispered.

 _"What?!"_ I asked breaking the hug. I was utterly shocked and confused.

He gave a weak smile _,"I've heard it and I've seen it...in your head."_

 _"You..what?!But...but...wha...how...how did you do it? I.. I..how? Dumbledore tried last night. He said he couldn't! "_

 _"Well, even I couldn't. It was you who did it. Not me."_

 _"I..? I did?"_

 _"Yes"_ he smiled.

 _"Oi! What's going on?"_ Sirius shouted.

 _"Oh there's a lot going on brother!"_ Regulus smirked not taking his eyes off me.

 _"Did you?!"_ I askd him horrified.

He nodded. _"Everything,"_ he smirked.

 _"What is it?"_ Sirius asked _impatiently._

 _"Don't you dare Regulus,"_ I warned him.

 _"Hey! what's going on?!"_ James asked annoyed now.

 _"Well, Pryde here showed me something horrible and said something interesting,"_ Regulus turned to them.

 _"What do you mean showed you something? She's all clothed!"_ Sirius said.

 _"Shut up, Padfoot. And said something?"_ James asked.

 _"And what is that she did what Dumbledore and you weren't able to do?"_ Remus finished.

 _"I saw something in her head. And also, heard her in my head,"_ he said to them.

 _"What did you see?"_ Sirius asked curiously.

 _"How I died,"_ Regulus shrugged.

Silence filled the room.

 _"And you heard her in your head? What do you mean you heard her in your head?"_ James asked.

 _"Regulus Black!"_ I shrieked. He cannot say that!

Regulus smirked.

 _'Oh that Blacks' smirk. Damn you!'_

 _"Heard that too,"_ he grinned.

 _"Get out of my head!"_ I shook my head wildly.

He laughed, _"well, actually you are in my head."_

 _"What did you hear?"_ Sirius asked suspiciously.

 _"Nah brother! That's our pretty little secret. You'll know it. Eventually,"_ he gave a lopsided grin.

 _"How...how did you do it?"_ Remus asked curiously.

 _"I dnno...I... I was looking into his eyes and...and..thinking... I felt a sudden rush of something..in my..my heart-"_

 _"I felt it too,"_ Regulus said. _"you.. Are you sure you are a muggle? Because when I tried legilimency, I'm sorry, because I couldn't believe that you were from the future. But I couldn't read you."_

 _"I am. I really am a muggle,"_ I said exasperated. _"Why...why don't you try legilimency again now that...my mind is open or something?"_

Sirius pulled out his wand.

 _"No! Not you!"_ I blurted out before I could stop myself.

 _"Why?"_ He asked sharply.

I stared at him but didn't answer.

 _"I don't think that's a good idea Sirius,"_ Regulus said calmly.

 _"I'll do it,"_ Remus said. _"Or...?"_

 _"No.. You're okay."_

 _"Hey, why is he okay to do it and not me?"_ Sirius asked offended.

 _"And why do you want to get into my head anyway?"_

 _"Hey-"_

 _"Oh shut up you two! Lupin, do it!"_ Regulus cut off Sirius.

 _"Alright then,"_ Remus walked over to me and raised his wand. His eyebrows contracted in concentration _,"_ _ **Legilimens**_ _."_

Nothing happened.

He did it again. Still nothing.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Lily asked.

 _"Its not working,"_ He replied.

 _"Let me try,"_ James said taking out his wand.

And so they all tried. One after the other, including Sirius and Regulus. Nothing happened.

 _"Alright! Why isn't this working?"_ James asked exasperated.

 _"I dnno..."_ I mumbled.

 _"Alright... I don't think magic is involved here,"_ Lily said.

 _"Yeah... Let's do it this way. Repeat everything what you did with Regulus,"_ Remus suggested and everyone agreed.

 _"Okay."_ I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them and looked straight into Remus' eyes.

Moments passed. I started thinking about the miserable things he faced in life.

I felt the similar rush again.

 _'You are beautiful Remus. Inside and out. An excellent wizard. A sensible person. You are a wonderful friend. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that had happened to you. But don't you dare look down on yourself Remus. Everyone loves you. And you deserve to be loved back, to have a family. A beautiful family.'_

Flashes.

Remus bitten by Greyback, friends with James, Sirius and Peter, animagi, first Order of the Phoenix, James, Lily and the baby, Voldemort killing James and Lily, Sirius cornering Peter, the blast, Sirius sent to Azkaban, Remus alone, his boggart turning to moon, Sirius and Remus in the shrieking shack cornering Peter, Sirius falling through a veil, Remus kissing a brown haired woman, Remus holding a baby, Battle of Hogwarts, Remus and the woman(whose face was little hazy) lay dead.

 _"MOOOOONYYY!MOOONYYYYY!"_

The yell snapped me back to my senses. I realised I was on the floor.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while and suddenly Remus froze.

 _"Wha-"_

 _"Sshh..."_ Regulus cut Sirius.

We looked from Remus to Pryde. They both were frozen. Seconds passed and Remus went pale. Tears filled Pryde's eyes. Remus clenched his jaw. Tears filled his beautiful green eyes. shaking. Tears streamed down Pryde's face and in seconds, they both were shaking.

 _"Moony!_ " James called.

 _"Moony, mate!"_ Sirius called.

 _"Moony! Pryde!"_ James yelled.

 _"Damn! MOOOONYYY! MOOONYYYY!"_ Sirius yelled in his ear.

Remus snapped his head towards him.

Pryde sank to the floor and I caught her.

 _"Wha-the...I..."_ he looked horror stricken.

 _"What happened?"_ James asked sitting beside him. But Remus was looking at Pryde shocked.

 _"Is...is? Mine?_ " He whispered.

She sniffed and nodded.

 _"Is...is...like me? "_

 _"No. He's not."_

 _"He?"_

She nodded again.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Sirius asked annoyed.

Remus froze and looked from Sirius to Pryde.

 _ ***My POV***_

He froze turned to me and looked me in the eye.

 _'Remus nooo...Sirius shouldn't know! Not now Remus! James, Lily and Dumbledore know it. Please,'_ I told him in his head. He stared at me. I walked over him and took his hands in mine.

 _"I'm so sorry. I..I dint mean to show you everything. Don't hate me for this. I'm sorry,"_ I whispered.

 _"Is...is that how it...the war?"_

I nodded.

 _"Orphan?"_

 _"No..no...he's got the best godparent and a strong grandmother,"_ I whispered.

 _"And...and.."_ He looked at Sirius, James and Lily.

I squeezed his hands tight. _"As long as I am here Remus, it will never happen. Never,"_ I said fiercely.

Out eyes met.

Flashes of the night that changed everything filled my mind.

 _'I will give anyting to meet the marauders once and change everything once and for all. Anything, everything...I think i won't even care if I die. I just need to change everything and prevent their untimely and unfair deaths. Save them. Save myself from this misery. Is it that much to ask? I want to save the people I love. Save the person I'm in love with. I just can't get over whatever the shit that had happened to them. I love them. I love him.'_ I mumbled to the stars as tears filled my eyes.

I blinked my eyes and turned away from him. _"Sorry...it was unintentional. Forget whatever you saw."_ I mumbled looking away from him.

He squeezed my hands, _"Why? I don't understand. Why would you want to give up everything for the people you never knew? How can you love someone...someone who are complete strangers? Miles away, decades apart-"_

 _"You aren't strangers. I know you. I grew up with you,"_ I said calmly.

 _"Are you going to tell us what is going on?"_ Sirius asked annoyed.

 _"What did you see?"_ James asked.

Remus looked at him in anguish. James understood.

 _"What did you see Moony?"_ Sirius asked impatiently.

 _"Nothing interesting actually. Just the war...and...and...people dying..."_ Remus shrugged not looking at him.

 _"You mean us?"_ He asked sharply.

He sighed.

Silence filled the room.

 _"How are you doing it?"_ Sirius asked me sharply.

 _"I...I don't know...maybe I concentrate,"_ I shrugged.

 _"Oh! I never knew!"_ He snapped at me.

I looked at James. He was staring at me and when our eyes met, I felt the similar rush.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

I was still holding her when she looked at James. I felt a tug in my heart. And I saw it.

 _ ***My POV***_

Flash

Voldemort bursted the door open. James came sprinting into the hall.

 _"Lily! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

 _ **"Avada kedavra**_ _!"_ The green light filled the room.

And James fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

Lily was screaming from the upper floor, trapped. He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily, piled against the door.

She dropped the kid in the crib and threw her arms wide trying to protect and shield the kid.

 _"No...please no!"_

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now."_

 _"Please no..take me, kill me instead-"_

 _"This is my last warning-"_

 _"Please...have mercy...have mercy...please... I'll do anything!"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

She didn't move.

 _ **"Avada kedavra**_ _!"_

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

Prongs and Lily froze at once. Prongs was looking into Pryde's eyes but Lily wasn't. But why would she freeze like him? Touch! She's holding her! So you can touch- a gasp from James pulled me out from my thoughts.

He went pale and was shaking violently. He was clutching his knees so tight that his knuckles went white.

I took two long strides and reached him.

 _"Prongs...mate..."_ I tapped on his shoulder.

 _"Lily!"_ Remus mumbled and reached her.

 _"What is she doing to them!"_ I asked furiously.

 _"Sirius... No..."_ Regulus shook his head.

 _"It's not her fault, Padfoot,"_ Moony said looking at Pryde.

Pryde was now sweating, tears streaming down her face and shaking violently.

She gasped and before she hit the floor, Regulus caught her.

 _"She's passed out!"_ He said worried.

Both Lily and Prongs came back to their senses.

 _"You alright mate?"_

He looked at Lily. _"Lily!"_ He whispered. She was sobbing into Moony's chest. Prongs reached her and they both hugged. He started whispering in her ear and kissing her on her forehead.

Moony sat beside Pryde. He and Reg were trying to wake her up.

 _"She is burning,"_ Moony said worried.

 _"Her temperature... Its not normal,"_ Reg said waving his wand over her.

 _"Move..."_ Lily said taking her wand and waving it over her. _"You're right. This is not normal. What happened?"_

 _"She passed out the moment you... You know...came back from it.."_ Moony replied.

 _"Move,"_ Reg lifted her up and put lay her on the couch. _"You've got the potions?"_

 _"Yes. I'll get them,"_ Lily said hurried off to get them.

 _"I'll get Dumbledore,"_ Prongs said and rushed to the fire place and in a second he was engulfed in the emerald flames.

 _"Her pulse isn't normal,"_ Moony said.

Lily came back with the potions.

 _"Here,"_ she said as she unbottled the phials and Moony lifted Pryde up and Lily forced down the potion into her throat. She forced down two more potions.

 _"The temperature's going down,"_ Reg said waving his wand over her again.

 _"The pulse too. Its not normal yet. But better,"_ Moony said.

The fireplace roared and Prongs came out of it, followed by Dumbledore.


	10. Doubting Sirius

***Remus POV***

We told Dumbledore everything about the strange magic.

He studied her intently and asked us many questions. He then conjured a stretcher and levitated her to her room. Regulus took leave and Dumbledore spent hours with her alone. "Inform me immediately when she wakes up," he said while leaving.

We sat in silence most of the time. Prongs and Lily were shaken.

 _"So, what about the Order meeting?"_ Padfoot asked trying to make a conversation.

 _"What about it?"_ I asked.

 _"About her. Is she joining the Order?"_ He asked.

 _"I don't know..."_ I frowned. _"Its up to Dumbledore."_

 _"He will let her join the Order...if she is willing to of course... She... She knows about everyone and everything,_ " Lily said.

 _"And she knows how to destroy him,"_ Prongs said sharply.

 _"But what are we going to tell them? About her? Who she is or where she is from? You can't just tell them that she is from the future...and a muggle!"_ Padfoot pointed out.

 _"She's my...third cousin...7 times removed..."_ Prongs said determined, running his fingers through his hair.

Lily looked at him wide eyed. Sirius looked at him as if he were talking mermish. He opened and closed his mouth several times. I was shocked too. To gain Prongs's trust is never easy. And its not like every other day, a stranger comes from the future and above all, a muggle with strange magic and you call her some cousin who is removed.

 _"You...WHAT?!"_ Padfoot asked finding his voice at last.

 _"You heard me right."_

 _"Are you off your rocker? This the best lamest of the lamest and dumbest of the dumbest things you ever said."_

 _"Padfoot, she is here for us. Us. And we are all what she's got now."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I agree with James,"_ Lily smiled at Prongs.

 _"Lily? You too? We don't even know who she is... Do..do you guys trust her? Trust her that she is a muggle? Moony?"_

 _"Padfoot, why don't you believe her?"_

 _"Why? Wha...what do you mean why?"_

 _"Padfoot-"_

 _"Fine...I don't trust her. Okay? I don't believe her. She might be from the future. But I don't think she is a muggle. I say she is a very powerful witch, and she is very good at hiding it. I think she is here to play."_

 _"Play?"_ Lily and I asked.

 _"Well, I thought you both were smart and sensible. I was wrong. Don't you see? See, Voldemort might have died, and she used a Time Turner to get here. To change things."_

 _"To change things yes. To save US. NOT HIM. And I think you've forgotten that she's the one who saved your brother Regulus,"_ I said sharply.

 _"Really? You believe her? It's a part of her act or we wouldn't have believed her. Alright, you told me how Voldemort fell at the Potter's cottage. Tell me if I'm wrong, Voldemort found you guys and came to the Potter's cottage. Prongs faced him wand less, giving a chance to Lily to escape with the kid. He..he...killed you,"_ he choked _. "He then went for Lily and he...he killed her too..But even... Even Prongs was trying to save them, wasn't he? Why didn't it work then? The thing you call it...sacrificial protection or whatever! Why didn't it work, when he tried to kill Lily? Prongs sacrificed himself too right?"_

 _"It's because... I was given a chance to escape.. "_ Lily frowned deep in thought, as if why it never occurred to her.

 _"Exactly! He gave her a chance to live! But she sacrificed herself to save your kid and when Voldemort tried to kill the kid, the curse backfired and he died. Why do you think he gave Lily a chance to live. He never does, does he? Mercy? He doesn't even know what it means! He wanted to kill your family, doesn't he? Then why did he give Lily a chance? Does that make any sense? And she mentioned a spy! But she never gave us the name, did she?"_ He asked annoyed.

Prongs, Lily and I exchanged a quick glances that didn't go unnoticed by Padfoot.

 _"What?"_ he raised his eyebrows.

 _"Well...she told Dumbledore about it,"_ Prongs replied.

" _Did she now? And you don't know who it is?"_

 _"No-"_

I was interrupted when an emerald fire roared in the fireplace, and a familiar, short and fat figure walked out of the it, dusting off the soot.

 _"Wormtail! There you are! We missed you mate! How was your New Year's? Dropped your mum at your aunts?"_ Padfoot asked cheerfully.

Wormtail beamed, _"Yes. How about you guys? I found the note in the apartment and flooed here."_

 _"Well, ours was...pretty interesting. Maybe one of the best New Years,"_ Prongs replied with a sarcastic smile.

 _"Really?! What happened?"_ Wormtail asked oblivious to it.

 _"Oh! Nothing much really Wormy! He is just talking about the raids and patrols,"_ Lily smiled. A sad smile.

 _"Oh!"_ He said slumping down on the couch.

How can they just smile at him? Lily is a person who forgives quickly. But Prongs? No. He's not. And forgiving a person who sells his friends? Never. I still remember the look on Prongs's face and how cold he was towards Padfoot for weeks, when he played a nasty joke on Snape, that led him to the whomping willow on a full moon night. Prongs was the last one to forgive him. But, this is different. Peter sold us. Everyone of us. He sold Prongs and Lily to Voldemort. He made people believe that Padfoot was a death eater, the spy, the one who sold them to Voldemort and got him imprisoned in Azkaban. For 12years! 12 fckn years! And I? What did I do? Maybe I was invisible, friendless, alone and broken-

 _"MOOONY!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts.

 _"Wha...what?"_

 _"Are you even here mate?"_ Padfoot asked.

 _"Y...yeah,"_ I replied looking around. _"Where's Prongs? And Lily?"_

 _"Kitchen,"_ Peter replied.

 _"I asked if you would want to play exploding snap with us?"_ Padfoot arched an eyebrow.

 _"Oh, no! The...the Order will be here tonight! I'll go help Lily in the kitchen,"_ I said getting to my feet and hurried off to the kitchen.

Prongs and Lily were sitting at the table in the kitchen in silence.

 _"Hey,"_ I announced myself.

Lily looked at me and smiled. I pulled a chair and sat beside her facing Prongs.

 _"Padfoot was right though,"_ he said looking me in the eye.

 _"What?!"_ Lily and I asked shocked.

 _"You mean she is lying?"_ I frowned.

 _"No..no..."_ he said hastily. _"I mean he was right about Voldemort. Why did he give a chance to Lily? To escape? "_ he asked.

 _"Maybe he wanted me,"_ Lily replied.

 _"Remember what Dumbledore said? There are few things that should be unanswered..for a while... He will tell us. But you guys do believe her don't you?"_ I asked.

 _"Of course we do..."_ Lily said.

 _"But what about Peter?"_ I asked Prongs.

 _"I...I don't know,"_ he said ruffling his hair in frustration.

 _"And Padfoot?"_

 _"I don't know that either!"_

 _"I don't think he is one of them... Yet,"_ Lily said calmly.

 _"Yet..."_ Prongs and I repeated.

 _"We'll talk to Dumbledore about this,"_ Lily said getting to her feet and patted on my shoulder and kissed Prongs on his cheek. _"But now help me with the dinner, they will be arriving in an hour."_

And so we got busy, cooking.

 ***My POV***

I woke up in a dark room, slightly filled with moon light, sweating and buried under a duvet. I pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. I felt dizzy. My eyes got adjusted to the darkness, so I slowly made my way to the door.

I walked into the sitting room to find Sirius and...a fat boy with mousy brown hair

 _"Peter!"_ I muttered to myself.

Sirius lifted his head and looked at me and raised his eyebrows. _"You're up? Right in time..."_ He trailed off.

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing,"_ he shrugged. Peter was looking at me curiously.

 _"Hello,"_ I nodded at him.

 _"Hello,"_ he replied back with a mouthful of chocolate.

I looked from Sirius to Peter for few seconds.

 _"Where is James?"_

 _"In the kitchen."_

I gave a curt nod and walked towards the kitchen.

 _"Hey! You're up? How are you feeling?"_ Lily asked the moment she saw me enter the kitchen.

 _"Tired... What happened?"_

 _"You fainted,"_ Remus replied.

 _"And you had fever too,"_ Lily said waving her wand over me. "You're better now."

 _"I..I fainted? Why? How?"_

 _"Weren't sure. Maybe...your mind just got exhausted or something,"_ Remus said setting a plate of sandwiches and a cup of water before me.

 _"And Dumbledore was here. He wanted to see you the moment you wake up. I've sent him a message and he'll be here,"_ James said stirring a large cauldron.

 _"Ummm...are...are we having guests tonight?"_

 _"Well, its the Order meeting. Will -"_

A door bell interrupted Lily.

 _"Oh they must be here!"_ She said.

 _"I got it!"_ Sirius yelled from the sitting room.

 _"Ummm... I think I better go stay upstairs then,"_ I said getting to my feet.

 _"It's Dumbledore. He wants to have a word with you,"_ Sirius walked in. _"In private,"_ he added.

I nodded, gulped down the water and followed him silently. He took me a room and gestured me go in, and I did. He closed the door.

The room was candlelit. I looked around. I guess its the Potter's study. There were large shelves of large and old books, stacks of parchments, a large table with many odd instruments...

 _"Good evening, Miss Pryde."_

I jumped startled and turned around to find the twinkling pair of blue eyes.

 _"Good gracious! Dumbledore! Good evening."_

He chuckled. _"Take a seat,"_ he said drawing himself one.

 ***Sirius POV***

I went back to the kitchen.

 _"Who is she?"_ Wormtail asked.

 _"Oh! Someone important,"_ Prongs said dismissively.

 _"Is...is she a new member of the Order?"_ Wormtail asked again.

 _"Sort of... Hey help me set the table, will you?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Wormtail replied and got to work.

I looked at Prongs and Moony. They shook their heads slowly. I heard the doorbell again.

 _"I'll get it,"_ I said and walked away.

 ***James POV***

I need to talk to Dumbledore about this. We can't avoid everyone every time, especially Peter! I looked at Moony and Lily. They both were deep in thought, maybe about the same thing. That's when we saw it. Dumbledore's patronus.

 _"James, I need a word,"_ his voice said and it vanished.

I nodded to Lily and Moony and walked out of the kitchen.

I knocked on the door of the study.

 _"Come in."_

So I walked in. They both were sitting across each other.

 _"You wanted to have a word?"_

 _"Yes, please sit down. Pryde?"_

 _"Yeah...I'll wait outside,"_ she got to her feet and walked out.

I sat in the empty chair.

 _"Do you believe her James?"_

I was taken aback for a moment.

 _"I... I ...its weird, but...yes..."_

He smiled _. "Do you trust me?"_

 _"Of course I do!"_

 _"Thank you. I believe Miss Pryde. Of course this is rather weird, but she is here to help us. Help you. And I must ask you something more."_

I nodded.

 _"You see, there are few things I've kept hidden from you. Things what Miss Pryde told me."_

 ***My POV***

I walked in the corridor outside the study, enjoying the beautiful paintings hung on the walls.

After ages, the door opened and James came out followed by Dumbledore.

 _"Ready?"_ James asked grinning.

 _"Ready for what?"_ I asked confused.

 _"Your first Order meeting of course!"_

 _"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Miss Pryde,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

I grinned.


	11. The Order of the Phoenix

***My POV***

We walked into the large dining room. The members of the Order were sitting around the large mahogany table. The room fell silent when we walked in.

 _"Good evening everyone,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully, drawing a chair for himself. _"I would like to introduce Katherine Pryde, our new member of the Order of the Phoenix."_

All the eyes turned to me. Moody grunted as his electric blue eye studied me. I looked around. There were about fifteen people in the room and they were looking at me curiously. James nudged me.

 _"Oh...hi...hi... I'm .. Kitty... Kitty Pryde,"_ I stammered.

 _"Pryde? We've never heard that name!"_

 _"Are you a muggle born?"_

 _"Did you go to Hogwarts?"_

 _"What house were you in?"_

 _"I've never seen her at Hogwarts!"_

 _"Guys! Calm down! She's my cousin. Well, a cousin a couple of times removed. No she didn't go to Hogwarts. She's not from here,"_ James said drawing a chair for us both.

Murmurs filled the room. I smiled at everyone.

 _"Well, Pryde has some information for us,"_ Dumbledore spoke.

I looked at him startled, _"What?"_

 _"The names, Pryde. You said you'll give us the names of the Death Eaters."_

 _"Oh! Yeah! Sorry... I...I...little nervous..."_ I stammered.

People were eyeing me suspiciously. I looked at Remus and he smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath.

 _"Right... The names..._

 _Lucius Malfoy,_

 _Rudolphous Lestrange,_

 _Rabastan Lestrange,_

 _Crabbe,_

 _Goyle,_

 _Avery Snr and Jnr,_

 _Wilkes,_

 _Augustus Rookwood,_

 _Amycus Carrow,_

 _Alecto Carrow,_

 _Yaxley,_

 _Travers,_

 _Nott,_

 _Evan Rosier,_

 _Gibbon,_

 _Jugson,_

 _Igor Karkaroff,_

 _Mulciber Snr and Jnr,_

 _Selwyn,_

 _Thorfinn Rowle,_

 _Walden Macnair,_

 _Pyrites,_

 _An...Antonin Dolohov,_

 _Bel..Bellatrix Lestrange,_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle,"_ I said counting the names on my fingers.

No one spoke. Some looked at me wide eyed, some frowned.

 _"Tom Marvolo Riddle?"_ A blonde asked.

I nodded, _"Voldemort."_ Many flinched and gasped. _"Its just a name! That's his real name."_

 _"Rookwood?"_ Moody grunted.

I nodded.

 _"And few other names... Pyrites? Macnair? Jugson? Gibbon?.."_

 _"They are all death eaters! Yes! And 90% of his inner circle!"_ I replied.

 _"How do you know all these names?"_ a brunette asked in a stern voice.

 _"Yeah, we've been working our butts off for information,"_ a red head guy raised his eyebrows.

 _"And you say, inner circle?"_ another red head guy asked. His twin.

 _"She works for me,"_ Dumbledore interrupted. _"She's been working for me from a long time,"_ he smiled.

I sighed.

 _"And that's all? Or are there anymore names?"_ the brunette asked again.

 _"Well, that's all for now," I_ replied. _"Greyback too. He doesn't have the dark mark but, he is one of them,"_ I added.

I looked at Dumbledore, and he smiled and nodded.

The rest of the meeting continued with the discussions about their plans, patrols, raids and missions. And after an hour, I helped Lily, James, Remus and Peter set the table for dinner and sat between James and Remus. James introduced everyone.

 _"This is Moody, Fabian, Gideon, Dorcas, Emmeline, Benjy, Edgar, Caradoc, Dedalus, Elphias, Marlene, Alice and Frank."_

I nodded at everyone and smiled.

 _"So, where did you graduate from?"_ Gideon asked.

 _"India,"_ I blurted out before I could stop myself.

James, Remus, Lily and Sirius snapped their heads towards me.

 _"Woah! So you are really from India?"_ Fabian asked.

 _"Ummm ...yeah..."_ I gave a nervous laugh. _"The skin gave away, right? Also the accent I guess,"_ I added hastily.

Everyone chuckled.

 _"Your accent is good,"_ Gideon said.

 _"Maybe just the skin,"_ I chuckled nervously. Making people laugh.

Remus and James facepalmed.

 _"What's wrong with you?"_ Remus whispered in my ear.

 _"Well, no offence Remus, I'm dining with 15 dead wizards and witches, including the person behind their deaths and most of them don't know that I'm a frikkin muggle from future. James told them that I'm his some cousin a couple of times removed and do you know how I feel right now? Well, this doesn't happen every frikkin day! And you are bound to get nervous during 'my first times!' "_ I whispered back.

 _"It's alright... Calm down!"_ he laughed silently.

 _"Oh don't you 'calm down' me Remus!"_

James nudged and leaned closer, _"It's alright! Stop freaking out!"_

 _"Why can't you tell them I'm a squib or something?"_

 _"Is everything alright there?"_ Dorcas asked.

 _"Yeah we're good. She's...she had a long day..that's all..."_ James said.

I silently lowered my head and concentrated on my dinner. Whenever someone asked me a question I just smiled or let James or Dumbledore answer for me.

 _"She is not a good talker. She is shy,"_ James said when Marlene asked him why he was answering for me.

After dinner, people slowly started leaving. Lily, Peter and I were clearing the table. I stared at Peter. How could he do it? How could he sell his friends? Though James, Lily and Remus knew what he did, they still let him stay, they're still treating him like their brother. Peter... Why... Why did you do that? Did you join him? The people you've dined with, you killed them. You killed the brothers who were saving your ass since the first day of school.

Peter looked at me and I felt the familiar rush inside me.

 **Flash**

 _"Wormtail!"_ said Voldemort's cold voice.

 _"Master..."_ Peter whimpered.

Flash... The shrieking shack.

 _"I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter— I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."_ Sirius roared

 _"Shall we kill him together?"_

 _"Yes, I think so,"_ Remus replied.

 _"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it? "_ Sirius roared.

Peter bursted out crying.

 _"Sirius, Sirius what could I have done? The Dark Lord...you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen.. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me—"_

 _"DON'T LIE!"_ Sirius bellowed _. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

 _"He— he was taking over everywhere! Wh—what was there to be gained by refusing him?"_

 _"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives Peter!"_

 _"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

 _"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

Sirius and Remus raised their wands

 _"You should have realized,"_ Remus said quietly _, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye Peter."_

Flash..

Voldemort giving Peter a silver hand.

Flash...

The silver hand choking Peter to death.

And then everything went black.

 ***Lily's POV***

We were clearing the table when she stood still and I heard a gasp from Peter. I snapped my head towards them.

 _"Oh no!"_ I gasped. They were staring into each other's eyes and Peter was shaking.

 _"James!"_ I yelled and I ran to Pryde.

In seconds, I heard footsteps and James, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore barged into the kitchen.

 _"Hold her,"_ Dumbledore said calmly and walked towards us. I held her tight and saw everything.

 ***James's POV***

Dumbledore and Lily went into a trance the moment they held her.

 _"What is she doing?"_ Padfoot yelled as he strode towards Peter, followed by Remus.

Remus looked from Sirius to me with sad eyes. I shook my head. Sirius caught hold of Peter before he hit the floor.

 _"Prongs get some water!"_ He shouted.

I conjured a glass of water.

 _"He won't stop shaking!"_ He said annoyed. _"What is she showing him? Is it that bad? Let me see-"_

 _"Padfoot no!"_ Remus and I shouted before he got to his feet.

 _"Why?! Look at him! She is playing some tricks! It's...dark magic!"_

 _"Really? What kind if dark magic?"_ Remus asked calmly.

 _"I don't know, do I?"_ He waved his hands exasperated.

 _"Dumbledore is here,"_ I said calmly.

 _"Yeah! In a trance."_

 _"Padfoot. Calm down. We talked about this. She means no harm!"_

 _"Oh yeah-"_

Peter gasped again and wailed

 _"Not to my brother,"_ Padfoot got to his feet and raised his wand.

 _"Padfoot Noo—"_

 _"_ _ **Stupefy**_ _!"_

The spell hit her on her shoulder and she fell back. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

 _"Are you mental?"_ Moony yelled.

Lily and Dumbledore came out of the trance. He looked from Pryde to Sirius and Peter.

 _"I don't like her doing it! It freaks me out! I don't trust her!"_ Sirius said sharply.

He turned to Peter who was sobbing on the floor.

 _"Peter, mate,"_ he tried to help him up.

Peter screamed and scrambled to a corner away from Padfoot and Moony.

 _"Mate, it's us. Calm down,"_ Padfoot moved closer to him.

 _"No...no...don't kill me!"_ Peter whimpered.

 _"Pete, its me Padfoot. Why would I kill you? Calm down. Here,"_ he got closer to him.

Peter cowered and started begging Remus and Sirius not to kill him.

Lily squeezed my hand and went closer to Peter to calm him down.

 _"Pete, calm down mate,"_ I said calmly.

 _"James! you're...you're alive!"_ he sobbed.

 _"Calm down. Its not real. Not for now,"_ Moony said calmly and gave him the glass of water.

 _"Wha...what was that?"_ Peter stammered.

 _"Pryde is a seer Mr. Pettigrew,"_ Dumbledore replied before any of us could.

Peter's eyes widened in shock.

 _"A ..a wha... a what?"_

 _"A seer. You might have seen her extraordinary talent,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

 _"That's... That's real? What I saw? That's real?"_

 _"Depends on you Mr. Pettigrew,"_ he smiled at him.

 _"What did you see Pete?"_ Sirius asked curiously.

Peter flinched.

 _"It's not important now, is it?"_ Lily interrupted. _"You..you stunned her?"_ She asked Sirius startled.

 _"He was losing his shit! I had to! Look at him!"_

 _"You know what she is!"_

 _"I don't buy that!"_

 _"Please escort Mr. Pettigrew out. He needs some rest,"_ Dumbledore said sternly.

Remus and Sirius helped Peter up. He flinched when they touched him.

 _"It's alright. Calm down,"_ Remus muttered.

Dumbledore sighed and retrieved Pryde.

Her eyes fluttered opened.

 _"Wha..what happened?"_ She asked.

 _"You're going to hate this,"_ Lily said helping her up _. "Sirius stunned you."_

 _"Wow! Great!"_ She mumbled.

 _"Are you alright Pryde?"_ Dumbledore asked.

 _"Yeah...thanks."_

 _"You should control yourself. Surely I told you that."_

 _"Sorry... I couldn't stop myself! The way they looking after him...or treating him the same though they knew what he did...I...I couldn't stop...now what are we going to do?"_ She asked panicked.

 _"He'll have to choose,"_ Lily said determined.

Pryde turned to her shocked. _"You..you..saw it too?"_

 _"Yes...I was holding you. And so was Dumbledore."_

 _"He will choose the right side this time. He will stick with his brothers...if he's clever enough to believe in divination, above all understands how his brothers love and care for him and also that they can turn vicious enough to kill him if something goes wrong,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully.

 _"Dumbledore told him that you're a seer," I_ laughed.

 _"A what?!"_ She shrieked _. "I thought we agreed on squib! A...a seer? Tell me you're kidding me!"_

Dumbledore, Lily and I laughed.


	12. The Horcruxes

**_*James's POV*_**

We heard the door bell and I hurried off to get it.

It was Regulus. After a quick security question, I let him in and called Moony and Padfoot to join us.

When we were all settled in the sitting room, Dumbledore started the conversation.

 _"So Pryde, you said there were more Horcruxes. How many exactly?"_ he asked.

 _"Five...for now."_

Regulus and Sirius let out a low hiss.

 _"For now? So he made more?"_

She nodded. _"He wanted to make seven."_

 _"And did he succeed?"_

 _"Yes. But the sixth one was accidental. So he ended up making seven and the eighth soul left in him,"_ she shrugged.

 _"Eight parts of soul?"_ Remus gagged.

 _"Accidental?"_ Dumbledore asked

She nodded. _"But it doesn't matter now. We have five to worry about."_

 _"And you know what and where they are?"_

 _"You know what they are too, sir."_

Dumbledore looked at her amused.

She nodded, _"Hepzibah Smith."_

 _"Hepzibah Smith?"_ we all asked confused.

 _"They are two,"_ Dumbledore said.

 _"Right. And he got one that belonged to Ravenclaw too. Pity he couldn't get the sword."_

 _"Hey we're here too!"_ Sirius snarled.

 _"Shh...calm down dog! I'm talking!"_ Pryde waved her hand dismissively.

 _"Hey-"_

 _"Sirius!"_ we all groaned.

 _"Fine!"_ he huffed.

 _"Alright. Listen. He made five horcruxes._

 _The first one he made it when he was 15-"_

Everyone swore except Dumbledore. He closed his eyes and nodded.

 _"When he was 15 or 16. His diary. Second, the Gaunt ring. Third, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, fourth, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, both, he stole from Hepzibah Smith and fifth, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."_

 _"The diadem of Ravenclaw? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? It was lost! Centuries ago!"_ Remus pointed out.

 _"He found it though!"_ She replied. _"He tricked Helena into telling him,"_ she looked at Dumbledore.

 _"Helena? Helena who?"_ I asked.

 _"Helena Ravenclaw! The Grey lady of course!"_ Lily exclaimed.

 _"The ghost of the Ravenclaw tower!"_ Remus, Sirius, Regulus and I finished.

 _"Smart,"_ Pryde smirked.

 _"The Gaunt ring? Why the Gaunts?"_ Regulus raised his eyebrows.

 _"His mother was a Gaunt. His father was a muggle."_

 _"Excuse me?!"_

 _"Merlin's pants!"_

 _"So that means, he is..."_

 _"A halfblood, yes."_

 _"You're kidding right?"_ Regulus asked bewildered.

 _"She's telling the truth,"_ Dumbledore said calmly.

 _"Has he been telling you that he is a pureblood?"_ She smirked.

 _"But what's with the blood purity shit he is pulling?"_ Sirius snarled.

 _"His mother fell in love with his father. She used a love potion to get him and they both ran away. After a while, she stopped giving him the love potion, thinking that he would stay with her. But when he got his senses back, he left her and ran away not aware that she was pregnant. She sold her locket for some money. Later she died giving birth to him. He grew up in a muggle orphanage. He grew up thinking that his father was a wizard. But learnt that his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle when he was attending Hogwarts. That's why he hates muggles. That's why he killed his father._

 _He stole the cup and the locket from Hepzibah and ring from his uncle._

 _He made the ring into a horcrux when he killed his father, cup when he killed Hepzibah, diadem when he killed an Albanian peasant, locket when he killed a muggle tramp,"_ she said counting on her fingers.

 _"And the diary? It was the first one wasn't it? Whom did he kill to make it one?"_ Lily asked.

 _"A student."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Yeah, and she is still at Hogwarts, in the abandoned girls' bathroom..."_ She trailed off.

 _"Moaning Myrtle?"_ We all blurted out.

 _"He killed Myrtle?"_ I asked confused.

 _"Remind me this later. I'll tell you how she died. Now let's finish about the horcruxes first. The places where he hid them._

 _The locket in the cave,_

 _The ring in the Gaunt house,_

 _The diary with Malfoy,_

 _The cup in the Lestrange's vault,_

 _The diadem at Hogwarts."_

 _"Hogwarts?!"_

 _"Remember the night when he came to ask for the post he always wanted, sir?"_

Dumbledore nodded.

 _"It was an act. He came to hide it."_

 _"So it's still at Hogwarts then?"_

 _"Yes, its the safest place and...his home," she smiled. "Tom is always stupid and arrogant. He thought, only he, knew the deepest secrets of the castle. He found a room and hid it there. It's in the seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas and—"_

 _"Well, you are wrong now Pryde. There is no room in the seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas. We know all the secrets of the castle. All the secret passageways and rooms. There is no such room,"_ Sirius said haughtily.

Pryde scoffed _,"You are wrong most of the times, Black. Because, 1. You are a thick head and 2. You don't know all the secrets of the castle."_

 _"Oh yeah! Look who's talking! The person who never even saw the gates of Hogwarts!"_ Sirius scoffed.

 _"Yeah, but I still know there is a tapestry of Barnabas in the seventh floor!"_

 _"Yeah but there is no room-"_

 _"Actually there is Padfoot,"_ I interrupted him.

 _"What?!"_

 _"Remember in our first year? When we were trying to escape from McGonagall, after curfew? Filch was chasing us from the other end—"_

 _"Yeah! But... But...that was a broom closet!"_ Remus said.

 _"And it vanished when we came out of it...and we never found it again! "_ Sirius said wide eyed.

 _"Well actually I found you snogging a Hufflepuff in that very broom closet in our fifth year,"_ Lily pointed out.

 _"Oh yeah! I forgot about that,"_ Sirius smirked

 _"And that's, the Room of requirement! That's where he hid it!"_ Pryde grinned.

 _"He hid it in a broom closet?"_ Remus asked bewildered.

 _"No,"_ she shook her head and chuckled. _"You didn't listen to me clearly. It's the Room of Requirement. The house elves call it Come and Go room. It only appears when you need it and it can be whatever you want it to be. Say you want it to be your bedroom, or your common room or even a bathroom, it will be."_

 _"Wow! How did we miss it?!"_ I exclaimed.

 _"Well, that's the only secret we missed!"_ Sirius smirked.

 _"Uh-huh!"_

 _"What? There's more?"_ Remus asked.

She nodded grinning.

 _"And what's that?"_


	13. The Girls' Bathroom

***James's POV***

 _"The Chamber of Secrets!"_

Everyone fell silent and stared at her. It's impossible.

 _"There's nothing like a chamber of secrets. Its a myth. Isn't it, Sir?"_ Remus broke the silence after a moment.

 _"We've searched the castle several times. We never found it."_ Dumbledore sighed.

 _"And we walked all the corridors and found many passageways, but we never found the Chamber of Secrets,"_ I said.

 _"We've searched for it for years. There is no person who knows the castle better than us. There is no such chamber,"_ Sirius said proudly.

She smirked and turned to Dumbledore. _"Tell me sir, how did Myrtle die?"_

Dumbledore sighed.

 _"She said she saw something big and yellow and died! Never made any sense though!"_ Sirius said confused.

 _"Oh! That's the basilisk eye!"_

 _"The WHAT?!"_

 _"The basilisk! You die when you look into a basilisk's eye!"_

 _"Oh we know that! You mean a real Basilisk?"_ Lily asked bewildered.

 _"So you mean he brought a basilisk into the castle and killed her?"_ Remus asked.

 _"No! He did not bring the basilisk. It is already in the castle!"_

 _"Horse shit!"_ Sirius cussed.

 _"Sirius!"_

 _"Padfoot!"_

 _"What?! Did you hear what she said? Load of crap! She keeps on telling stories because we're listening! "_

 _"Prove me wrong and I'll be your slave, Black!"_ Pryde snarled.

 _"Both of you...shut up! What do you mean it is already in the castle? Sir, is that true? I never knew you bred a basilisk at Hogwarts! Correct me if I'm wrong, it wasn't even mentioned in Hogwarts the history, was it?!"_ Regulus asked startled.

 _"No. It wasn't,"_ we all replied.

 _"So that's the monster?"_ Dumbledore looked at Pryde.

 _"Yes. And it is still there. Waiting for the orders."_

 _"What do you mean it's still there? You mean there's a BASILISK AT HOGWARTS?!"_

 _"Sirius! Quiet!"_

 _"No! Do you...do you believe all this? If there is a basilisk, then why isn't anyone dead? Myrtle died years ago!"_

 _"I told you. It is waiting for the orders. Sir, wasn't the wrong man accused of the murder and sent to prison?"_

Dumbledore nodded. _"Now it all makes sense."_

 _"It really bothers me. Like...are wizards of their minds or what? I mean, the ghost of the girl, came back and started haunting the bathroom where she died. Instead of asking her directly about her death, like who killed her and all, you just go arrest an innocent kid, because he is different from everyone, and also the other perfect prefect said he did it! That's ridiculous! You expelled an innocent kid, broke his wand and did all shit. What is wrong with you people? Why does the innocent get punished? Why areare the differentdifferent people treated like shit? It's not their fault that they are different!"_ She exclaimed compltely annoyed.

Silence.

 _"Humans. That's how they work,"_ Lily said calmly.

 _"Ummm... Sir, but the basilisk is very large. It...can't be in the castle...hidden...all these years.."_ I said confused.

 _"Tell me about the chamber of secrets,"_ Pryde asked.

Regulus started, _"Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of Blood Purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. As the other founders were against him in this matter, Slytherin left the school. According to legend, before he left, Slytherin created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets._

 _That Chamber was home to a monster that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-borns. Only the Heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets, through the use of Parseltongue. Over the centuries after Slytherin's death, many Headmasters conducted searches of the school to find the Chamber. None, however, were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many,"_ he recited.

 _"Until the Chamber was opened in 1943. But we never found the entrance. So most of the people came to a conclusion thst it never existed,"_ Dumbledore sighed.

 _"But it's been centuries! A basilisk can't survive that long!"_ I exclaimed.

 _"No, a basilisk can live for years. Well, this one did. It killed Myrtle right?"_ Regulus said.

 _"I've even read about it,"_ Lily paused and frowned. _"I read it in a book in the restricted section. It says, 'There was clear evidence that the Chamber had been opened more than once between its creation and the 20th Century. When it was first created, the Chamber was accessed through a concealed trapdoor and a series of magical tunnels. However, when Hogwarts' plumbing became more elaborate in the 18th Century, the entrance to the Chamber was threatened. The presence in school at the time of a student called Corvinus Gaunt,' someone scribbled this name, '- who was a direct descendant of Slytherin -explained how the simple trapdoor was secretly protected, so that those who knew how could still access the entrance to the Chamber even after the newfangled plumbing had been placed on top of it,"_ she raised her eyebrows. _"Gaunt? So that means, Voldemort is..."_

 _"The heir of Slytherin, yes. And he is a parseltongue. He told me he could speak to snakes when I met him in the orphanage. A mistake. I assume he regretted it,"_ Dumbledore nodded.

 _"And where may I ask, the chamber is?"_ I asked.

 _"The entrance is right where Myrtle died. In the bathroom."_

 _"All those years we spent in that bathroom and we never asked Myrtle about the chamber!"_ Sirius groaned.

 _"What were you doing in a girls' bathroom?!"_ Lily asked incredulously.

 _"Oh! You know, the pranks,"_ Sirius winked.

 _"What would've you done if knew where the chamber was? Snore aloud so it would open? You should've shared the toilet with her, she would've told you more."_ Pryde scoffed.

Sirius glared at her, _"No one could snore as loud as you! Your snores are deafening, they could kill the basilisk!"_

 _"I don't snore!"_ She snarled.

 _"Oh shut it you two!"_ Lily yelled.

 _"Sorry,"_ Pryde mumbled.

 _"So, there is a basilisk at Hogwarts and five horcruxes to be destroyed?"_ Regulus asked rubbing his eyes.

 _"Yes. And they are interlinked,"_ Pryde bit her lip.

 _"What do you mean, Pryde?"_

 _"Well, there are only two methods to destroy a horcrux._

 _Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom."_

 _"So we need to kill the basilisk first?"_

 _"Yeah...but you have to open the chamber first! And only a parseltongue can open it,"_ she pursed her lips.

 _"So you want us to go to Voldemort and ask, 'would you mind opening the chamber once again, so we could kill the basilisk?' "_ Sirius scoffed.

 _"Yeah, go try!"_ Pryde scoffed.

 _"I'm warning you. One more snide comment and you are dead!"_ Lily glared at them both.

 _"But he started it!"_

 _"And are you trying to finish it?"_

 _"Fine! Alright... The sword, the sword of Gryffindor! Kill the basilisk with the sword. And you can destroy all the horcruxes. It imbibes only the substances which strengthens it."_

 _"Kill the basilisk?! Kill the basilisk?! How is that even possible? You can't look into it's eye or it's reflection!"_ Regulus groaned.

 _"I...I don't know. I'm sorry... Wait! The roosters! The crowing of the rooster is fatal to a basilisk!"_ she shouted.

Silence filled the room.

 _"So, we carry a rooster into the chamber?"_ Sirius mumbled.

 _"You know, I...I...told you everything I know. I cannot help you further...you know...magically... I wish I could,"_ Pryde mumbled.

 _"You did a lot Pryde,"_ Regulus smiled.

 _"The greatest help indeed,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

She shrugged, _"My need."_

Dumbledore chuckled. _"You amaze me Pryde."_

 _"Sometimes I amaze myself."_

 _"So, is that all?"_

 _"Umm...yeah..."_ She frowned. _"No wait! There are inferi in the cave, do not touch the water. And the boat, it only carries one wizard. I mean only one adult wizard. So an underage wizard can accompany you. But I know it's dangerous and you won't do it. And, if you conjure water, it disappears. And sir, when you go the Gaunt house, don't try the ring at any cost. Never... Until you destroy it! It is cursed and the ones who tries the ring will die!"_


	14. The Unusual Request

***James's POV***

Dumbledore took taken aback. _"Why would I try the ring Pryde?_ "

 _"Because you...because...you've been searching for it, your whole life..and the Gaunts are the descendants of the second brother!"_

For the first time Dumbledore went pale. He stared into Pryde's eyes.

 ***My POV***

 _ **Flash**_

 _ **The Gaunt ring and the symbol of the hallows engraved on the stone.**_

 _ **'You were reckless and tried it, Dumbledore.'**_

 _ **Dumbledore shriveled hand.**_

 _ **'Destroy the ring first, the stone will still work.'**_

I blinked my eyes. And it stopped.

 ***James's POV***

 _"The second brother? What do you mean?"_ Remus asked.

She looked at Dumbledore and he sighed. _"The second brother, from The Tale of The Three Brothers,"_ he said calmly, looking down at his fingers.

 _"The Tale of the Three Brothers? It's just a story isn't it?"_ Regulus asked.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Pryde looked at me.

I groaned.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Regulus asked.

 _"Nothing,"_ I mumbled.

 _"If you don't mind, can...can I see your wand, Sir?"_ Pryde asked.

Dumbledore stared at her for few seconds, pulled out his wand and lay it on the table.

 _"Wow!"_ She breathed and looked at me.

 _"You...you know it? And that's..."_ I asked shocked. She smiled and nodded.

 _"Alright..."_ I got to my feet and ran to my room and came back with my cloak.

 _"Sir, meet the descendant of the third brother Ignotus Peverell,"_ she grinned.

Dumbledore looked taken aback. He stared at me and the cloak in my hands. He got to his feet swiftly and walked over to me and stared at the cloak.

 _"It's a family secret,"_ I gave the cloak to him.

 _"Woah!"_ Regulus exclaimed getting to his feet too.

They both ran their fingers over the cloak.

Dumbledore tried the cloak and so did Regulus.

 _"Brilliant!"_ They both beamed.

 _"So that makes..."_ Moony trailed off turning pale.

 _"You and Voldemort, cousins?"_ Sirius said deadpanned.

 _"Distant cousins,"_ I shuddered.

Silence filled the room. Everyone stared at me including Dumbledore and Regulus.

 _"Wow! You...you can do it?!"_ Pryde asked Sirius surprised. _"No wonder strange things are happening and the world is coming to an end!"_

 _"What? What are you talking about? Do what?"_ Sirius asked confused.

 _"Think! I mean.. you...you can think? You can actually think!" She smirked._

 _"Ha ha ha...very funny...atleast I think. But poor you, you don't even have a head!"_

 _"Guys!"_ Lily groaned.

 _"Wow!"_ Regulus let a low whistle.

 _"So...that's...that's the wand?"_ I asked Dumbledore.

He nodded.

 _"You mean the Elder wand?"_ Remus asked gobsmacked.

 _"The real Elder wand?"_ Sirius gaped.

 _"The Death stick,"_ Regulus mused.

 _"A curse to the Master,"_ Dumbledore said calmly.

 _"Curse? That's the powerful wand in the world!"_ Sirius exclaimed.

 _"It's called the Death stick, Sirius. Most of the masters of the Elder wand got killed,"_ Regulus pointed out.

 _"Save for the ones who weren't power hungry,"_ Pryde smiled.

 _"But still..."_ Sirius mused _. " So, does he know?"_

 _"No. He doesn't know anything about the Hallows or the ring."_

 _"He...he made the stone into a horcrux?"_ Lily asked incredulously.

 _"Not to mention all the priceless antiques! The diadem of Ravenclaw, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Resurrection stone! What a jerk,"_ Remus growled.

 _"He's an arrogant piece of crap. Anyways, he is afraid of the dark and the dead. What would he do with the ring?"_

 _"Wow...you are the Master of the Elder wand and the password to your office is Lemon Drop!"_ Sirius grinned.

 _"Licorice Wand, in our seventh year,"_ Remus added.

 _"Chocolate Frong in our fifth year,"_ Lily chuckled.

 _"Sugar plum in my first year,"_ Regulus laughed and the room erupted into roars laughter.

 ***My POV ***

Dumbledore was running his fingers over the cloak. He looked at me.

 _ **'Don't take the cloak to test it now. It's important to them. Last time if you hadn't taken the cloak, atleast Lily would've survived.'**_ I said in his head.

He raided his eyebrows. And slowly nodded.

 _"Alright then, let us call it a day. Remember, this is confidential and I trust you people. Be careful and do not divulge this information to anyone at any circumstances. I request you to practice Occlumency and master it. This is our only hope. If everything goes right, he can be brought down,"_ Dumbledore said sternly.

 _"And I'll make sure to pass the information,"_ Regulus said determined.

 _"You stay out of trouble Reggie,"_ Sirius said.

 _"I'm a snake Sirius, I can slither,"_ he smirked.

 _"Into beds?" Kitty smirked._

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_ she put an innocent face. _"I said it aloud,"_ she muttered.

We all laughed.

 _"Alright then, good night,"_ Dumbledore got to his feet and Regulus followed.

 _"Sir,"_ I called him. _"A word,"_ I said and the others nodded and gave us privacy.

Dumbledore looked at me intently.

 _"I know, I'm crossing the line, but you need to know. You see, you'll never abuse power. You...you were young and eager back then. And... Love... Love just blinded you not Power. It was just love. You were... Careless...young and careless. And...him...he was a charmer. But you know, in his last days, he regretted. He showed remorse. Tom, he went for him. But he didn't tell him or reveal where the Elder wand was. Tom had to use legilimency. And then killed him. Even after all those years, maybe... Maybe the love never died... It doesn't die. You...you give people second chances. And remember, save him if possible. I'm...I'm telling you this now, because, I donno how long I'm gonna stay here. So, just in case. I'm sorry."_

Tears filled his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded.

 _"And yeah! I forgot to tell you. The Basilisk's eye can't kill Fawkes. If Fawkes can blind the basilisk, it'll be easy to kill it."_

 _"Thank you Pryde,"_ he smiled and turned to leave.

 _"Kitty. Its Kitty...or Katherine,"_ I said. He smiled and nodded.


	15. The night with Black

*Remus's POV*

The ear splitting scream sent chills in my spine and I jumped out of the bed clutching my wand tight. Sirius was already at the door. He wrenched off the door and ran outside and I followed him. The screams were coming from the room next to us. We barged into the room, and found Pryde screaming and writhing violently in the bed as if she's been subjected to the cruciatus curse.

 _"What the hell us going on?"_ James appeared with wand in his hand.

 _"Oh God!"_ Lily shrieked.

 _"What's wrong with her? Careful Moony!"_ Sirius warned as I ran to Pryde and got on the bed, and tried to hold her and calm her down.

 _"No...no..you can't... How can you? After..after everything I went through! No..._ " She screamed and cried.

 _"Hey... Pryde...calm down..."_ I tried to restrain her. _"Padfoot, help me...she's too strong!"_ I shouted.

 _"Too strong for you mate?"_ He scoffed as he walked to the other side of the bed. He held her other hand.

 _"Damn she's strong,"_ he said through his gritted teeth as he tried to restrain her body. _"Prongs!_ "

 _"Lily go get the dreamless sleep potion! I think she's having a nightmare!"_ James yelled as came to us and restrained her legs.

She kept crying and screaming in a different language and swearing _'fuckin loser' , 'son of a bitch,' 'dickhead'_ and few more occasionally.

 _"She's too loud,"_ Sirius shouted _. "Pryde...hey Pryde.. Calm down..."_ He leaned closer to her, a hand around her torso, restrainig her.

Slowly, she calmed down. She clutched Sirius's jumper and mumbled something in a different language.

Lily came with the potion and forced it down her throat. Her body went still.

 _"Phew!"_

 _"Thank Merlin!"_

 _"What the bloody hell was all that about?"_

 _"Haven't the foggiest!"_

Slowly, James and I moved back but Sirius was still holding her.

 _"Padfoot, she's fine, you can let go,"_ James said.

He looked at us deadpanned , _" But she won't."_

 _"What?"_ We three asked confused.

 _"She won't let go..."_

And then we saw, one hand still clutching his hand tight and the other one his jumper. Sirius tried to get free but her grip was tight.

 _"Stay,"_ she croaked without opening her eyes. _"please."_

 _"Ummm.. Hey Pryde, let go...off...my...hand."_ He said through gritted teeth trying to get free from her.

 _"Stay...please,"_ she sobbed in her sleep.

Silence filled the room and Sirius looked at us gobsmacked.

We tried to free his hand and the jumper. The more we tried, the stronger she gripped.

 _"Well I think you have to spend your night here,"_ Lily shrugged.

 _"What?! NO... No way!"_

 _"Oh come on Padfoot, she won't eat you!"_ James smirked.

 _"And she isn't that bad. She looks good. Really good,"_ I added.

 _"You're kidding right?"_ He asked bewildered.

 _"No,"_ we three replied _. "Good night, Padfoot! "_

 _"Call me if there is a problem. I'll be next door!"_ I smirked as we three walked out of the room, ignoring the curses from him.

 ***Sirius's POV***

 _"Great!"_ I muttered to myself and tried few more times to get rid off her grip.

 _"Fine!"_ I growled as I slowly pushed her to make room for myself on the bed. My arm was still around her torso. She smells like chocolate. Her face was still damp with tears. She mumbled something in a different language again. Her breath became steady. But her grip on me was still tight. The fire crackled in the fireplace. And slowly I drifted into sleep, with a debate raging in my head whether I should trust her or not.

 ***My POV***

The sunlight hit my eyes and I forced myself to sleep more and not to open my eyes. The bed is always tempting. Its cozy. Its warm. It smells like 'chocolate, petrol and the perfume Sirius uses'.

Wait! Why would my bed smell like petrol and Sirius's perfume?

I slowly opened my eyes ignoring their protests and found myself cuddling Sirius Black. My arm was wrapped around his middle and his arm around mine.

 _"Shit."_ I jumped out if the bed pushing him hard.

He fell with a thud.

 _"WTF,"_ he swore groggily, rubbing his eyes.

 _"WTF? WTF? What the hell are you doing in my bed you asshle?"_ I shouted.

 _"Watch your mouth Pryde,"_ he snarled.

 _"Says the pervert!"_ I snarled.

 _"Hey! Who are you calling a pervert?"_ He shouted getting to his feet.

 _"You. Sirius Black. The one who is in my bed! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"_ I yelled.

 _"What?"_ He asked incredulously _. "You were the one who begged me to stay with you last night!"_

 _" Bull shit! Why would I ask you that? Now who is making up stories, eh?"_

He laughed. A cold laugh _. "You think I would make stories about this? The last thing I want to do is to cuddle up with you. It was you who begged me to stay!"_

 _"Liar!"_ I screamed.

Remus came barging through the door.

 _"I think I heard..."_ He looked around startled _, "someone shouting."_

 _"Thank Merlin you are here. Tell her Moony. Wasn't she the one who begged me to stay with her last night? Wasn't she the one who wouldn't let go off my hand and my jumper! "_

 _"Woah woah woah... Stop right there, Black! I would never even ask you to stay with me if we both are the only people alive on this Earth. And you say I begged you?! Bull shit!"_ I scoffed.

 _"Moony, tell her!"_

Remus looked at me with an 'I'm so sorry' look on his face.

 _"Well, you actually... You actually asked him to stay,"_ he said calmly.

 _"Aha! See! Now who's the pervert, eh?"_

 _"You're kidding right?"_ I asked him bewildered.

He shook his head. _"I think you had a nightmare last night. Prongs, Padfoot and I tried to calm you down. You see, you were too strong. You were writhing violently and pushed us away. We three had to restrain you and Lily forced down some dreamless sleep potion. You...you..didn't let go off Sirius's hand and sweater. The more we tried to loosen your grip, the harder you held. You asked him to stay,"_ he said quietly _._

I looked at him gobsmacked.

 _"You're kidding."_

He shook his head.

 _"So, Pryde-"_

 _"Sorry, Black,"_ I interrupted him before he could say anything.

He looked taken aback for a moment and then huffed. I hurried into the bathroom before things got weirder.


	16. The Second Chance

_***My POV***_

After a quick shower, I joined Lily in the kitchen.

 _"Hey, you look tired. Here, you must me hungry,"_ she put a plate of toast in front of me.

 _"Thanks. Migraines. Gets bad in winters,"_ I shrugged sitting at the table.

She sat across me with her breakfast. _"I'll give you a potion for that. Don't worry."_

 _"Ummm... Lily.. Did anything happen last night? Black... Black says I begged him to stay with me... Like... I don't understand..."_

She looked at me concerned. _"I think you had a nightmare. You were are screaming and crying. James, Remus and Sirius had to hold you while I forced down the sleep potion. You asked him, yes."_

I sighed and shook my head.

 _ ***James's POV***_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Lily asked as I entered the kitchen.

 _"I...I never had nightmares. I mean I had..but not the way you said... No screaming or crying...well I cried once or twice, but no screaming or anything... I...its weird,"_ Pryde replied.

 _"Well, I think its your first then. You were strong let me remind you. Do you want to talk about it?"_ I asked sitting beside Lily and setting my own breakfast.

Pryde frowned and rubbed her eyes and forehead.

 _"Well it wasn't actually a dream. It was so real. I was there. I was back in my time. But...but...people don't remember me. My parents have only a son. My friends, my gang...they're not together anymore. Like...they never met one another. I was the reason behind bringing them together. So now, they're not together. And my ex boyfriends... They don't remember me at all. They're the same assholes cheating on their girlfriends and mistreating them. They were all good. Most of them were happy. It's like I never existed... It was just me...carrying all those memories, pain and everything I went through and they put me through... "_ her voice broke. _"It's just me... I don't exist in that world anymore. I never existed. I'm... I'm not even a mere memory!"_ She his her face in her hands and cried.

Lily sat beside her and tried to comfort her. I conjured tissues and gave her.

 _"It's alright...calm down...it was just a nightmare..."_ Lily rubbed her shoulders.

 _"No...no..it wasn't...it was real...so real.. I was angry...angry at them...I wanted to hurt them..hurt them so bad..but I donno...someone held me tight...I couldn't move or hurt anyone...they pulled me back..."_ She choked.

 _"Hey...listen...stop crying. I say you're lucky, you know?"_ Lily said.

 _"Lucky? Lucky coz they don't remember me? Or they got away easily? I mean...I..I always wished that I'd lose my memory and forget everything that had ever happened to me. But see what happened? Reverse! They forgot me! And I...I am stuck up with shit in my head!"_ She exclaimed.

 _"But look on the bright side, you got away from them. You have a chance to start everything new! New place, new world, new time, new people! You don't have to face them again! You don't have to remember everything! You have a chance to do whatever you want to do,"_ Lily reasoned.

 _"Well, the first thing you did was, saving hundreds of lives,"_ I added.

 _"I did nothing. I just gave you information,"_ she rolled her eyes.

 _"Just information? You gave us a whole plan how to stop these horrible things, once and for all!"_

 _"See, you started with something best!"_ Lily smiled.

But Pryde widened her eyes.

 _"Merlin's shaggy pants!"_ She shrieked.

 _"What?_ " Lily and I asked confused.

 _"Oh...no...noo...noo..nooo"_

 _"What is it Kitty?"_ Lily shook her.

 _"Oh my goodness!"_

 _"Stop freaking out and tell us what it is!"_ I groaned.

 _"I'm in England!"_

 _"Oh I never knew! So this is England?"_ I smirked looking around.

 _"Oh shut up! I'm not from this time! I...I...don't belong here! This country! I don't have a passport! I cannot do anything or start anything like you said! I'm kind of an illegal immigrant now! a fugitive! Dear God! I will never get a job, or a house...or have a family! Well, I'm not bothered about a family anyway,"_ she shrugged. _"But no...everything is messed up! All those years I've spent on my stupid education is now useless! What am I going to do?!_ " She started pacing up and down.

 _"Hey! Stop freaking out!"_ I yelled.

 _"Hey what's going on?"_ Remus walked in.

 _"Stop freaking out? Tell me what to do?"_ she banged her fist on the table.

 _"Were you crying?"_ Remus asked her.

She turned to him _,"I was. But I think I've to start again."_

 _"Why? What's wrong? Is this about last night?"_

 _"Moony!"_ Lily and I groaned, and Pryde frowned.

 _"So what is it then?"_ Remus asked again.

 _"Well she is-"_

 _"Screwed up! That's what it is! I'm screwed up!"_ she groaned.

 _"Well, hello screwed up! I'm Sirius Black!"_ Sirius walked in smirking.

She glared at him.

 _"She is worried about her identity, job and life, "_ Lily told Remus.

 _"Listen Kitty, you have us. And I told people that you're my cousin. And we'll figure out something. Dumbledore will. So stop freaking out,"_ I said.

 _"Ready mate?"_ Sirius asked me.

 _"Yeah. Let's finish our breakfast."_

 _"Where are you going?"_ She asked.

 _"Oh sorry we forgot to tell you. We've to go to our training. I've to go to Mungo's and James and Sirius to their auror training and Peter to the apothecary,"_ Lily told her.

 _"Oh! Okay."_

 _"And I'm going to baby sit you,"_ Remus grinned.

 _"What? I thought you're aware of our professions?"_ Sirius raised his eyebrows. _"I thought you knew everything about us."_

 _"No, not your professions,"_ she shrugged _. "I just know about you guys and your families,"_ she said taking a bite out of her toast. _"I thought you guys worked full time for the Order."_

 _"Hello,"_ Peter walked in. He saw Pryde and stopped dead in his tracks and went pale.

 _"Hello Peter,"_ she smiled at him.

 _"C'mon Pete, we're getting late,"_ Sirius said wolfing down his breakfast.

He flinched which went unnoticed by Sirius but not us.

 _"Here, eat up,"_ Lily said cheerfully levitating his plate towards him. He took it and walked awkwardly towards the table and sat beside Moony, who now got interested in his toast and The Daily Prophet.

 _ ***My POV ***_

 _"Ummm...can I have a quick word with you?"_ I asked Peter when he finished his breakfast.

 _"Ummm...m...me?"_ He stammered.

I nodded.

 _"Uh...umm..okay,"_ he said looking at others for help.

 _"I won't eat you, Peter. Just a quick word. In private."_

 _"I'm staying. I want to know what it is. You people are keeping me in the darkness,"_ Sirius sat on his chair and glared at me.

 _"Padfoot, we aren't keeping you in the darkness or anything. We told you everything, "_ James waved his hands impatiently.

 _"I don't know. She wouldn't show me anything, "_ he jerked his head towards me.

 _"Because, you don't behave,"_ I shrugged.

 _"Behave? I don't behave?"_ He asked incredulously. _"Why in the name of Merlin's pants should I impress you?"_

 _"And why in the name of Godric's hat should I show you something?"_

 _"Ummm...do you guys realize that this argument sounds really awkward?"_ Remus said quietly.

An awkward silence filled the room as we stared at one another.

 _"Well, that really sounded bad,"_ Lily chuckled.

 _"Alright, Wormtail gets to decide whether we should stay or not,"_ Sirius huffed looking at Peter.

He paled. _"It's... It's.. I'm sorry Sirius,"_ he mumbled looking at his feet.

" _Aha_!" I smirked.

Sirius glared at me and stomped out of the kitchen.

 _"There goes the drama queen,"_ I muttered and the others chuckled.

 _"Alright, we'll be waiting outside and won't let him eavesdrop,"_ James nodded and they left Peter and I alone in the kitchen.

I turned to him.

 _"Look Peter, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'll come straight to the point. You remember everything I showed you last night?"_

He nodded.

 _"Did...did you join him?"_

He shook his head never meeting my eyes.

 _"And you're planning or planned to join him?"_

No response.

 _"Look, I don't know what's going on in your mind. But let me tell you this. Whatever you saw last night, that's not a secret anymore. I mean, Dumbledore, Lily, James and Remus know it too. I told them two days ago."_

He looked at me startled.

 _"Yes, two days ago. And yet, James, Lily and Remus still treat you like family. Don't think its because they didn't believe me or doesn't care. They are disappointed in you. They are hurt. Because you're their little brother and you are planning to get them killed. You should never forget that they love you so much, Peter. It's not Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. It's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders. Four brothers. I know you are scared Peter. I'd call you a fool if you aren't. But don't turn your back on them. No one loves you more than your brothers. They'd give up their life to save yours, Peter. Just like Sirius said. Stay with them. Don't betray your friends. Voldemort-"_

He gasped.

I rolled my eyes. _"It's just a name, Peter. Voldemort uses people. You know what will happen to you. That's not how you want to die I guess. The Order of the Phoenix is fighting for a better world, saving lives of people they don't even know. Why? It's because that's the right thing to do! And let me remind you, Voldemort will not win this war. He might have more followers and weapons. But he is going to lose. He is going to die. You are on the right side now, Peter. Why do you think Voldemort doesn't face Dumbledore? Because he is scared AF. And that's the first thing that shows us he is a coward and the loser. And he doesn't have any friends. He's only got followers, in short, slaves to do his filthy work. But you, you got great friends. Great friends who doesn't look down on you, no matter what people call you. You aren't weak, Peter. You aren't confident enough. That's all._

 _You became a damn animagus when you were still at school! Why do you think you are weak? You aren't._

 _The sorting hat tried to put you in Slytherin but you ended up in Gryffindor, why? It's not because you asked it or anything. It's because it saw something in you that you haven't yet seen in yourself or realized._

 _You are the guy who became an animagus along with James and Sirius, to help your friend who is a werewolf, even though you knew things would go terribly wrong or you would end up in Azkaban if caught. Yet, you didn't back off. Why? Because deep down, you cared about your friend._

 _Why do you think James, Sirius and Remus still have you around though you aren't as good as them at many things? It's because they don't care what you can do and cannot do. It's you they love. Wormtail. Their brother. And for the record, you are good at many things._

 _And Voldemort and his followers? They're good at killing. That's all._

 _And you, Peter, with that animagus ability of yours, can be a great help to the Order. You can do things that most powerful aurors or wizards can't do. Things even the other marauders can't do._

 _You can spy on the Death Eaters and give information to the Order and get them finished,"_ I let my words hang in the air for a while. To let him understand. To let him think what he can do.

He looked at me wide eyed.

 _"Why scared of them when you can bring them down? Why choose them when you can become one of the weapons to bring him down? Why do you think you are a weak wizard? You aren't. You're a great wizard. And You've got three great wizards who got your back. Who can do anything for you._

 _What will you gain if you choose the other side? Do you like the dark world? Do you like his darkness? Who will love you like your brothers do? Those Death eaters? You think they will respect you? No. They'll just use you. Use you and kill you if something goes wrong. Because all they want is power and to win._

 _What will you gain if you help the Order? You'll have the respect you deserve. You'll be forgiven if something goes wrong, because they see reason. They know the risks. All these people want is, peace._

 _It's up to you to decide. But lemme make it clear. I'm not gonna sit back and watch if something happens to The Marauders and Lily and the Order. And when I say The Marauders, that includes you too, if you choose to be with us and not Voldemort. You have another option too. If you don't want to fight, it's alright. You can just stay away from everything or go into hiding. No one will judge you. Your friends will understand. But I say, you have a chance to do something better. Something great, to help the wizarding world."_

We sat in silence for a while, until we heard a gentle tapping on the kitchen door.

 _"Hey,"_ Remus smiled. _"Are you done? They're waiting for Peter. And Sirius is hard to control too."_

 _"Oh! Sorry. Yeah. We're done,"_ I replied.

I turned to Peter, _"Think. And if you wanna talk to me, we can, when you come home after work,"_ I smiled at him.

He nodded and got to his feet. _"Th..Thank you,"_ he mumbled as he walked away slowly.


	17. Veritaserum

_***My POV***_

 _"Alright! Stop grinning and tell me what it is?"_ I frowned at Remus.

We were sprawled across the floor near the fireplace, in the sitting room.

 _"I've heard you."_

 _"Really? Coz I'm not talking to myself again or staring at you or anything. And I didn't feel anything inside, you know? That rush?"_

He laughed. _"Oh! Not that. I'm talking about the conversation between you and Peter. Well, a one way conversation to be precise."_

 _"You were eavesdropping?!"_

 _"Not really_ ," he shrugged. _"I've got these super senses, you know? So I can pretty well hear things...across rooms. The surroundings matter, mind you. If it's too noisy, I can't hear things clearly. Same with James, Sirius and Peter. Animal senses. But their senses are not as good as mine, though."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _"You did great, you know."_

I rolled my eyes. _"I know I might have sounded stupid. I'm bad at all those talks."_

 _"No. Really. You told him about friendship, loyalty, war and everything. You tried to make him see reason and realize what war is, what it's costing everyone. Us. How much we love and care for him. And the brilliant part was how you gave him an idea to spy on the Death Eaters. You actually motivated him. Well, not to mention, the blackmail,"_ he chuckled.

 _"Oh shut up! I just hope he sees reason,_ " I sighed and shook my head. _"And I wasn't kidding, though. I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys. Not when I'm here,"_ I said fiercely.

He looked at me amused.

 _"Well, I... I..know I'm a muggle and all powerless without magic. But you know, it's easier to get someone down with guns, knives and explosives, than with a wand. And I think I can kick some asses. Punch on faces."_

 _"Well, Padfoot should know the pain,_ " he smiled.

 _"It was a reflex!"_

 _"So...Is it real? What you said?"_

 _"Remus! You've seen it! You too think that I'm lying?"_

 _"No. Not those. About what you said about yourself. Well, blabbered to be precise."_

 _"Blabbered what?"_

 _"All that thing about cancer and... Ummm...your sexuality?"_

 _"Good Godric! No! It was also a reflex! Oh God! I donno. Everything just came out involuntarily,"_ I groaned.

He laughed. _"I wonder what you would have done if we were real kidnappers."_

 _"Actually I would've said that I'm HIV positive. You'd have just thrown me away."_

 _"Umm... HIV positive?"_ He asked confused.

 _"You don't know what it is? It's a Sexually transmitted disease. Wait! It was discovered in the early 80's! Ah...then wrong idea! Well, I'd have volunteered to have sex. Threesome. Begged perhaps if you denied."_

He stopped laughing and stared at me gobsmacked.

 _"And would've caused serious damage to the man parts the moment you guys got naked and came closer to me. A surprise attack, mind you. With both my hands and legs and anything that is in reach. Yanking, kicking, punching and everything. And then when you're howling and crying and wailing in pain, I would simply grab your clothes, run out out of the room, lock it from the outside. If you guys had locked the room already, then I'd jump out of the window, and if the room is on the second storey or something, then I'd drag one of you by the hair, well, you are too tall andSirius's hair will be more handful, so I'd choose him. Then push him out of the window and I'll jump on him. Safe landing you see. Then I'll run, never turning back until I reach a safe place. A police station, for instance."_

 _"You...you could've ended up in Slytherin if you had attended Hogwarts. There is an easier option, you could've run after punching Sirius."_

 _"But honey, where's the fun in that?"_

 _"I take it back. You'd have ended up in Gryffindor,"_ he chuckled _. "Fun? Really? You were abducted for Merlin's sake!"_

 _"But seriously! You guys would've chased me back and caught me easily...with those long legs of yours! Well, I could scream for help whilst running. But it might be a forest, or any abandoned area, or you might have got more people, so I'll not go for that. Besides, you gotta disarm your enemy first. In this case, make them vulnerable. And if you had more people, your screams in the room would be a perfect distraction for me to escape. Forest or abandoned area, I'd have got time to escape."_

 _"Do you watch movies or read books on mysteries and adventures a lot?"_

I grinned and nodded.

 _"Figures. But you shouldn't forget that the kidnappers will be armed. So, there might be less chance for you to escape. So, all your plans to escape will be useless."_

 _"Sweetheart, if I'm going down, I'm going to take as many asshls with me as I can. I don't mind killing. After all, they are criminals and I'll be doing some good. I'd win myself a weapon first and play the game. Besides, my blood boils for some real action and adventures all the time. And I never even had one. I just had some little sneaky adventures that's all."_

 _"Wow! You'd have made a great Gryffindor I guess."_

 _"Moony, I am a Gryffindor. Besides the official sorting, I took these hundreds of other sorting quizzes and I was sorted into Gryffindor, every time. I'm a proud Lion, mate!"_

 _"Ummm... What sorting and what quizzes?"_ He asked confused.

 _"Oh... I told you how I read about you guys, right? Well, people around the world, love you guys like I do. Like millions. Believe me. It's a huge fandom. Like the Doctor Who fandom and the Star Wars fandom. So, they developed a website. And sorted the fans into houses, after asking a few questions. Questions that test your mind and heart. So, I was sorted into Gryffindor!"_ I grinned.

 _"A website?"_ He looked more confused.

 _"Alright, fasten your seat belt,"_ I said and explained him all about the internet, the instant messaging sites, websites, the social networking sites in brief. He asked few questions and I answered them and even showed him what text messaging is, and the WhatsApp in my phone.

 _"Wow! It sounds brilliant!"_

 _"Well, not really, Remus. You know, technology just ruined everything. I mean, the relations. People just got stuck to their computers and phones. Everything just became handy. I donno. I say, when I was a kid, I used to play in the playground with the other kids. But now, you just lay on your couch and play those games in your phone. Romance, love, anger and everything... I donno... Became just mechanical. Life became mechanical._

 _Of course things got easier. But people just stopped enjoying the beauty of life and nature._

 _But on the bright side, if you've got internet and books, you can shut yourself from the world and have fun on your own, if you are fed up with the drama of the people and the world."_

 _"Well, everything has got Pro's and Con's. It depends on our choices,"_ he pointed out.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"So... What do you want to do? We have a whole day. Do you want to talk about the...umm future?"_

 _"You mean about your future?"_

He bit his lip.

 _"I'm not gonna tell about her."_ His face fe _ll. "But I can tell you that she's a wonderful witch and you both were madly in love with each other. It was a war, mind you. And you had that beautiful kid."_

 _"So, you're not gonna tell me the names?"_

 _"Sorry, Remus. I'm not going to spoil the fun!"_

 _"Fine. So, you're not even going to tell me why Voldemort gave Lily a chance to live?"_

 _"He wanted her alive, Remus."_

 _"He killed James, right? He could've taken them both. But why did he try to kill the kid? What harm has he/she done?"_

 _"You ask a lot of questions, Remus,"_ I sighed. " _Tell me, how long will it take you guys to forgive Peter?"_

 _ ***James's POV***_

 _"Moony, my darling. Are you baking again?"_ Padfoot asked with a huge grin on his face as we entered the house.

 _"Well, Kitty and I are,"_ Moony smirked.

 _"Awesome!"_ I grinned.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

 _"Kitty? Since when did you get on the first name basis, mate?"_ Sirius asked.

 _"Let me think,"_ he tapped on his forehead and walked a few feet away from us. " _Maybe the moment she punched you..."_ he smirked.

 _"OI!-"_

 _"Or when she let the world see the priceless expression on your face yesterday..."_

Moony and I laughed.

" _MOONY_!" Sirius yelled and ran after him _. "Stop right there, you furry little traitor!"_

 _"Ooohh noooo...I'm scared of the large furry Dog!"_ Moony taunted as he tried to get away from him.

I heard the doorbell and went to get the door.

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"I'm Lily Evans, your Lily pad. I hexed you with the Jelly legs jinx when you first asked me out."_

 _"And I am Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. My animagus is a rat and we made the marauders map at school."_

I opened the door and let them in.

I pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her.

 _"Hey, you look terrible,"_ she chuckled.

 _"And you look tired,"_ I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

 _"Busy day,"_ she mumbled.

We took off our robes and hung it on the stand.

 **CRASH**

 _"BLAAAACCCKKKKK!"_

 _"AAAAAAHHHHH..._ "

 _"PADFOOT!_ "

 **THUD**

Lily and I ran into the kitchen to find Remus, Sirius and Kitty, on the floor, covered in flour and broken plates around them.

 _"Godric's pants! What have you done?"_ Lily groaned.

 _"It was Padfoot!"_

 _"It was Moony!"_

 _"Black did it!"_

They three yelled pointing at each other.

 _"There's still cake, though,"_ Peter said eyeing the cakes on the table. _"Well, cakes and cookies."_

We all snapped our heads towards Peter.

 _"Really, Wormtail?"_ Padfoot scoffed. _"By the way, you look lovely, Pryde. Suits you."_

 _"Same with you, Black. Believe me, you could even kill ghosts and inferi with your looks right now! Here,"_ she got to her feet and took her phone from the table and a bright flash came out of it. " _Look._ " She showed him his picture.

 _"Is...is that a camera?"_ Peter asked.

We all flinched. How the hell did she forget about him?

 _"Ummm...yeah! I...I...used this muggle technology and some magic and made this,"_ she replied hastily.

 _"You mean you invented it?"_ He awed.

 _"Uh..yes. I did. Electronics, circuits, mother boards, transistors...you know, technology."_

 _"No,"_ he replied confused.

 _"Well, show me the picture_ ," Moony got to his feet and took the phone from her to divert the topic and we all followed him.

 _"The pictures don't come out?"_ Peter asked.

 _"Do people from the television or video cassettes come out?"_ Moony asked him.

 _"No."_

 _"It's the same,"_ Kitty replied as Moony pocketed her phone.

 _"C'mon! I'm starving! "_ I yelled.

 _"Dinner's ready! Take your shoes off and wash your hands,"_ Kitty said.

 _"Clean this mess, you three,"_ Lily said walking out of the kitchen _. "I want it spotless!"_

Moony waved his wand and the flour vanished.

" _ **Reparo**_ ," Padfoot muttered and the broken plates were mended.

 _"Hello?_ " Kitty waved her hand and pointed towards her.

 _"Oh! Sorry,"_ Moony waved his wand and the flour on her hair, face and clothes disappeared.

 _"Thanks."_

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

 _"So, what did you two do all day?"_ I asked Moony, when we were having dinner.

Prongs, Lily and Pryde were busy talking animatedly.

He shrugged, _"We talked, baked cakes and made dinner."_

 _"What did you talk about? "_

 _"About us."_

I raised my eyebrows.

 _"She told me about her place and all,"_ he muttered.

 _"And?"_

 _"And there is nothing unusual, Padfoot. She is safe and trustworthy. I don't understand why you don't believe her!"_ he rolled his eyes.

 _"You know it, Moony,"_ I muttered.

 _"And, I even got more details of the war,"_ he mumbled.

 _"But not the name of the spy?"_

He shook his head. _"Dumbledore dealt with the spy._ "

 _"Did he now? When?"_

 _"No idea."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So...we don't have to worry about any spy."_

I nodded and took in the information.

But why wouldn't she tell us the name? She revealed everything, but the name!

 _ ***James's POV***_

I lay on the couch, waiting for the clock to struck 11 so that we could go patrolling. Its 2hours more. Moony and Lily were playing wizard chess beside the fireplace.

 _"Prongs?"_ Padfoot called me from across the room. I looked at him and he signalled me to follow him.

 _"What is it Padfoot?"_

 _"Can you do me a weird favour without asking any questions?"_

 _"Isn't that the bedrock on which our friendship was founded?"_

 _"Right. Give this butterbeer to Pryde,"_ he handed me a mug of butterbeer.

I raised my eyebrows. This is weird.

 _"I'll get the rest for us,"_ he waved his wand and five more mugs of butterbeer soared into the air above us.

We walked out of the kkitchen.

 _"Kitty, here is your butterbeer,"_ I gave her the mug.

 _"Oh, thank you,"_ she grinned. _"I always wanted to taste this."_

Sirius gave us the rest.

 _"Wow! It really tastes good!"_ Kitty beamed. Her gaze was unfocussed.

 **THUD**

Peter fell unconscious on the floor, his mug lay aaside, empty.

Sirius sat across Pryde.

 _"So Pryde, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you know who we are?"_

 _"Yes. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. "_

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Moony asked sharply.

 _"Calm down, Moony!"_ Padfoot smirked _. "I'm just having a little talk with Pryde here."_

 _"So, What is your name?_ " he turned to Pryde.

 _"I don't remember my name. So I chose to call myself Kitty Pryde after my favourite mutant."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Lily and I asked shocked.

Sirius smirked.

 _"Sirius, did you put veritaserum in her drink?"_ Moony asked sharply.

 _"It's working, isn't it? Her name is fake. And let's know what else is!"_

 _"What you are doing is completely wrong,"_ Moony said firmly.

 _"So, you lied to us about your name?"_ Sirius ignored Moony and turned to her.

 _"Yes. And I confessed to Dumbledore about it. He knows that my name isn't Katherine Pryde."_

 _"She told me that, this morning,"_ Moony said sadly.

 _"Where are you from?"_ Sirius asked her.

 _"I am from India. I am from the future."_

 _"Are you a muggle? Or a witch?"_

 _"I am a muggle."_

 _"Then how did you get here?"_

 _"It was Valentine's, 2017. I was on our terrace, thinking about the marauders, Regulus and the wizarding wars. I do it everyday. I was having an argument with myself. Argument between my heart and my mind. It happens all the time. And then I saw these stars. Shooting stars. I thought it was a meteor shower. But then they just formed into a large cluster and into a bright blue ball of light. It came down, hovered above me. I touched it, at first it was warm and then it became hot. It shot into my chest and I fell on the floor. It felt like I was pushed into a tank of hot water. I felt dizzy. I felt suffocated. I got to my feet and ran down the stairs. I tripped over many things. I ran into my room and turned on the air conditioner because I needed the cool air. I felt nauseous. I felt a tug in my heart. I felt my heart beat in my head. I swayed and fell on the floor. I felt a lurch in my stomach._

 _I felt like I've been stabbed with a hundred daggers. But then, I thought I had a bad dream. The argument between my heart and mind continued. But I felt something was wrong and I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of confused piercing green eyes."_

 _"What was this argument about? The argument between your mind and heart?"_

She raised her hand and put it on Sirius's chest and he gasped, widened his eyes and went into a trance.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

 ** _"The Marauders shouldn't have died. No. It's wrong. Things shouldn't have gone that way. Poor kids. Lily and James. Regulus, he was a kid. He was alone. But a brave soul. He should've gone to Dumbledore or his brother. Frank and Alice? No. Poor Neville. Nooo...nooo...this is wrong. Everything is wrong. Fred... Tonks ... Dobby... Hedwig... Poor Cedric, he was a sweetheart, always fair and kind... No..._**

 ** _If someone had warned them._**

 ** _If only Sirius made peace with his brother._**

 ** _If only..._**

 ** _They were all kids. Kids._**

 ** _They graduated and jumped into a war._**

 ** _They could have chosen different and safe paths._**

 ** _They could have moved out of country._**

 ** _They could have done a lot of things._**

 ** _But no._**

 ** _They chose to fight._**

 ** _Fight for the light._**

 ** _Fight for justice._**

 ** _Fight for the world._**

 ** _Fight for a better future._**

 ** _They were all heroes._**

 ** _Everyone of them._**

 ** _The Order of the Phoenix._**

 ** _Unsung heroes in the books._**

 ** _They could have lived._**

 ** _They shouldn't have died._**

 ** _Yes I know._**

 ** _Death doesn't discriminate._**

 ** _But still._**

 ** _They shouldn't have died._**

 ** _The fallen fifty._**

 ** _They were all kids..._**

 ** _They were all just kids..._**

 ** _Kids fighting for light..._**

 ** _Kids fighting for better world..._**

 ** _Many lost their lives and everything just because of wrong decisions._**

 ** _If only someone stopped them.._**

 ** _If only someone helped them..."_** she cried.

 _ **"Oh you grow up! You ain't a kid! You gotta think about your damn life. Oh wait! You don't have one do you? "**_ another stern voice sneered.

 _ **"You don't understand... you never will. You are full of the practical nonsense",**_ she said.

 _ **"Yeah. And that is why you actually survived! Haven't you learned anything? Being all sentimental and crap...what did you gain? Nothing! Do you plan about your career? Listen, they're going to get you married off to a guy and do you-"**_

 _ **"I don't wanna keep worrying about all those right now. Please. Just let me have my moment! It's night for Godric's sake! People think at night!"**_ she tried to reason.

 _ **"Yeah! They think about the Real Things!"**_

 _ **"The marauders are real for me. The Order of the Phoenix is real for me!"**_

 _ **"Everything fictional is real to you!"**_

 _ **"Because they are less dangerous maybe."**_

 _ **"Just tell me one 'less dangerous' fictional thing."**_

 _ **" ... "**_

 _ **"Well?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Ha!"**_

 _ **"I don't have to convince you... please let me-"**_

 _ **"Mourn over the deaths of some fictional people, cry and then give me a headache! I know..."**_

 _ **"I want to go there... To the wizarding world of Britain. To the Order of the Phoenix. Change everything. And let it be a happy ending!"**_

 _ **"You've been doing this thing for like... what? How many days?"**_

 _ **"Years! Yes. And I hope one day my wish will come true! You know love can do anything! Love is magic! Love is everything! Love can make the impossible things possible!"**_

 _ **"You know? You've been single for like 2years? Thanks for that though! U gave me enough shit to deal with, all these years. I say don't fall for a guy, but you won't listen. You always fall for the wrong guys and then when things turn upside down, I've to face shit!-"**_

 **FLASH**

Pryde, curled up into a ball crying. A man hitting her. A woman hitting her. Pryde crying over a phone. Pryde covering her face with a pillow and screaming. Two guys slapping her. Pryde scribbling 'I'm a loser' in a book, on a wall and a desk. Pryde hugging a girl and crying. Pryde cutting her skin.

 _ **"-But I helped you survive everything.-**_ "

 **FLASH**

Pryde sitting alone and staring at the stars. Pryde smirking when a guy fell on her feet crying. Pryde showing her middle finger to someone in public. Pryde swearing at a guy on phone.

 _ **"-And now, you are deeply in love with this fictional guy and you know what you are doing to me? To yourself? "**_

 _ **"He makes me feel soooo good"**_

 _ **"He doesn't exist"**_

 _ **"He does"**_

 _ **"In you?"**_

 _ **"Yes. I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone. And he deserves to be loved. To be loved soo deeply. I just wish he never died. I just wish they survived...I -"**_

 _ **"Look! A shooting star!"**_

 _ **"Oh I wish my dream comes true this time!"**_

 _ **"There's another one... There's another... Shooting stars! No its like a meteor shower?!"**_

 _ **"Is that..."**_

 _ **"What's going on?"**_

A cluster of stars in the sky moved in a spiral motion. It was beautiful. And slowly they started descending towards her.

They got closer and formed into a bright ball of light. A bright blue light. It hovered above her head. She touched it and everything happened like she said.

 ** _"See? What have you done? You get bloody migraines every time you cry!"_** the voice yelled.

 _ **"It hurts!"**_ she groaned.

 _ **"That's why I keep telling you to stay away from fandoms you piece if shit!"**_

 _ **"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world."**_

 _ **"Oh shut up!"**_

 _ **"Will you please stop arguing?"**_

 _ **"I can smell chocolate."**_

 _ **"It's warm. But also cold."**_

 _ **"Something is wrong!"**_

 _ **"Nothing is... It's a dream!"**_

 _ **"Wake up... Wake up you fool!"**_

 _ **"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid. "**_

 _ **"Shut up and wake up u fool! This ain't a dream!"**_

 _ **"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"**_

 _ **"Stop quoting freaking Dumbledore! You are insane!"**_

 _ **"It's good to be insane!"**_

 _ **"Don't you think? At all?"**_

 _ **"Oh! I thought it was your job?"**_

 _ **"Don't you feel something different?"**_

 _ **"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"**_

 _ **"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR BODY I MOVING! WAKE UP!"**_

 _ **"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"**_

 _ **"Unless you forgot to lock the doors? I hear voices. BLOODY WAKE UP!" the voice screamed.**_

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of green eyes.

I came back to my senses the moment she took her hand away from me. Her eyes were still unfocussed, but I found something else for the first time in those deep brown eyes. Pain. And she was shaking.

 _"So...so...you're really here to help us?"_ I asked.

" _Yes."_

 _"Who is the spy you've mentioned earlier?"_

 _"Padfoot, you already took it too far,"_ Moony got to his feet.

 _"Who is the spy, Pryde?"_ I asked sternly, ignoring Moony.

She refrained herself not to answer that question. James and Lily got to their feet too.

Pryde mumbled something.

 _"What? Who is it?"_

She mumbled again in her language.

 _"Pryde, I cannot understand you. Who is it?"_

She replied firmly in her language, looking at James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

 _"That's enough, Sirius!"_ James stood between Pryde and I. _"That's enough,"_ he said firmly.

Moony helped Pryde to her feet.

 _"I still can't believe you both did this,"_ Lily stared at us.

" _Black,"_ Pryde called and we turned to her. The potion was slowly starting to wear off. " _Hope you got all your answers. Three drops of Veritaserum and Voldemort would spill his darkest secrets. I don't know how much of it you used to get me to show you the worst things I've always wanted to forget, things I've buried deep in my mind. Well, maybe you believe me now. But if you still don't, I'm sorry, I don't know how to make you believe me. It's up to you."_ She let go off Moony's hand, _"Thanks, Lupin,"_ she said and turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face us again _, "Black, and next time if you want to know anything, just ask. I'll answer you. Truthfully. I'll never lie to you guys. Because, all I've got in this world right now, is you. And I'll be fine if you don't even care about me because, all these years, I didn't wish for a great bonding between you and me or be a part of you or get all chummy chummy because I know that would never happen, for I know I don't fit in here or for the matter of fact, anywhere. People usually don't like me."_ She shrugghed. _"All I wished was, to get here, warn you and save your asses. Well, atleast that happened. That's the truth. The veritaserum didn't wear off yet. I can still feel it. So I ain't lying. Goodnight."_

 _"Kitty-"_

She waved a hand and shook her head, " _Goodnight_ ". And walked out of the room.

 _"Well done, you guys,"_ Moony gave a sarcastic smile.

 _"Hey! I did nothing!"_ Prongs protested.

 _"Well, it wasn't I, who offered her a butterbeer!"_ Lily glared at him.

 _"It wasn't his fault,"_ I said aloud _. "Prongs knew nothing about it. It was all my plan. I know, Pryde wouldn't drink if I offered her a butterbeer. We never got along and you know that! So I asked Prongs to give it to her. I..I was worried, okay? All this war... It was just paranoia... I just wanted answers. That's all."_

 _"And you added sleeping potion to Peter's drink?!"_ Lily exclaimed.

 _"Well, I thought it was better. You saw what happened when she took out that phone of hers! And you can't lock him up in a room! He could hear! He could sneak!"_

 _"Sirius, even for you, it is a whole mountain of stupidity!"_ Lily groaned.

 _"Alright listen,"_ Prongs said in a firm tone. " _We've all got what we want. You got your answers,"_ he looked at me.

 _"Well, not really. She didn't give me the name of the spy."_

 _"Well, she answered your question, Sirius,"_ Lily pointed out.

 _"In her language?!"_ I asked incredulously.

 _"She's smart, though. She tried to refrain. But she couldn't. She answered in a language no one could understand,"_ Prongs said amused.

 _"I agree. That was a smart move,"_ Lily nodded.

 _"Alright, when I introduced her as my cousin, I wasn't joking about it. I was serious. If you haven't noticed it yet, she's got no one in this world right now and nowhere to go. Hell, she even forgot her name and named herself. Why is she here? Because of us. To save our pathetic asses and bring him down. It's because she loves us. She thinks we are her family. Her words still ring in my head-_

 _'You...you guys were always like a family to me. A family I never had and always I wish to have. A family that taught me what friendship is, what loyalty is, what pain is. Though you were imaginary, 'cause ...all I did was read about you in books, you were always real to me.. I don't even remember how many times and how many days I've hoped...well, prayed to God, to meet you guys and not let any stupid thing happen to you. I was always ready to give up anything, even my life to meet you guys for atleast an hour and warn you about everything. I know this sounds weird to you. But it's not to me.'_

 _And I say, she is my family. She's going to stay with us."_ he looked determined. " _I wrote to mum and dad about her already. No, not the future part. I can't write that in a letter. They'll be coming home tomorrow. Padfoot, I can't help you if don't believe her. It's your decision to make."_

 _"No, I believe her,"_ I mumbled.

"That's good then. So as long as she's here, she'll be our family. " Prongs finished and looked at everyone.

Lily smiled and kissed him.

Moony nodded and looked at me.

 _"She'll be our family,"_ I said.

 _"Merlin! It's time for us to leave!"_ Prongs got to his feet.

 _"I'll just go and see if she's okay. Is she going to stay alone?_ " Lily asked.

 _"Well, Peter's here. Here, give her this mirror. She could contact Prongs if she needs anything,"_ I said taking out my mirror.

Lily took it and disapparated.

Moony levitated Peter onto the couch.

I waved my wand, sending the butterbeer mugs to the kitchen.

Lily apparated back looking white.

 _"She's not in her room!_ " She shouted.

 _"What?! What do you mean 'she's not in her room'?"_ Prongs asked confused.

 _"She's not there. I've checked the other rooms too. All her things are here. But not her! She...she can't be gone, can she?"_

 _"No... No... She must be here, somewhere in the manor. Let's go search for her. I'll go search the first floor,"_ Moony said and walked out of the room.

 _"I'll do the second,"_ James said and disapparated.

 _"I'll do the third,"_ Lily disapparated.

 _"Well, that leaves the grounds,"_ I sighed and walked out of the house. I transformed into Padfoot and started sniffing. I caught her scent in the courtyard and followed it. She smells like chocolate and her shampoo, which is intoxicating.

I followed the scent to the gates. Shit! Did she run away? I turned back to myself and pulled out my wand.

" _ **Expecto patronum**_ ," I waved my wand and three silvery dogs bursted out of my wand and disappeared into the manor. In seconds, the others apparated to the gates.

 _"She's gone out. I followed her scent."_

 _"Well, my cloak's gone,"_ Moony said.

 _"And my slippers too,"_ Lily added.

 _"But where -"_ Prongs did not finish but jumped startled and closed his eyes and so did Lily and Moony.


	18. The Fire and The Death Eater

_***James's POV***_

 _"But where-"_

 _"JAMES! JAMES! "_ I heard her yell in my head. I closed my eyes and saw fire everywhere. "James! Death eaters!"

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

 _"LILY! Death eaters!"_

I heard her yell in my head and saw houses burning.

 ***Remus's POV***

 _"Remus! The park! Death eaters!"_ I heard her in my head and saw trees burning down.

 ***Sirius's POV***

And I understood why, when I heard her in my head.

 _"Sirius! Sirius the park! They're attacking!"_

She yelled and I saw two masked death eaters setting a house on fire.

 _"FCK!"_ Prongs swore and we snapped back to our senses.

 _"The park!"_ Moony and I shouted.

 _"Let's go,"_ Lily pushed us and ran out of the gates. _"I'll send a message to the Order."_

Prongs and I transferred to our animagus form and ran fast on our fours to reach the disapparition point. We transformed back and apparated to the park, two miles from the Potter's Manor.

 _"fck,"_ I swore the moment we apparated to that park. The whole place was a wreck.

Three death eaters and three wizards were duelling.

 _"Go!"_ Prongs yelled and we both started firing hexes and curses.

Seconds later, Moony and Lily joined us and so did few more death eaters.

Flashes of curses and the burning houses, turned the dark night, bright.

A green jet of light soared past my head. Prongs and I were duelling back to back and so were Moony and Lily.

Moments later, the aurors joined us.

Blue, red, green, purple, yellow jets of lights soared past us, blasted things and hit some wizards and muggles alike. The aurors tried to take the people to safety. The death eaters started getting out numbered and falling apart after a few minutes. They realized and scattered and disapparated one by one.

 _"You alright, mate?"_ I asked Prongs.

 _"Yeah. You?"_

 _"Never better."_

We took two death eaters down.

 _"Moony! Lily! You alright?"_ Prongs yelled.

 _"Yeah!"_ They called back.

 _"Did you find her?"_ Lily came running to us.

 _"Shit! No!"_ Prongs looked around.

 _"Can anyone see her? Or hear her?_ " I asked.

 _"No. I heard her moments ago. She was in pain,"_ Moony said worried looking around. _"I'll go and search for her in the park,"_ he said and ran towards the park.

Flames rose high when someone tried to put down the fire.

 _"Fck this fiendfyre!"_ Frank swore, trying to control the wild fire.

 _"Oh! Merlin! Fiendfyre? Is anyone trapped in there?"_ Lily asked.

 _"No. Thank Godric! All the families are safe and together. The muggles should be obliviated, though,"_ Alice said helping Frank with the fire.

 _"Hey, did you see Kitty anywhere?"_ Prongs asked hastily.

 _"Who?"_

 _"Pryde. Prong's cousin,"_ I replied.

 _"No,"_ Alice replied.

 _"She's nowhere,"_ Moony came running.

 _"What?!"_ We asked in unison.

 _"I searched everywhere. I couldn't even get her scent! Fck this shit!"_ He swore running his fingers through his hair.

 _"Let's go ask someone,"_ Lily said running towards the people.

 _"What is that magic? How did we hear her and see things in our head?"_ I asked Moony.

 _"I don't know, do I?"_ Moony snapped.

 _"It sounds like telepathy,"_ Lily said.

We asked wizards and muggles alike if they've seen Pryde. No one said they did.

 _"Oh my God! They must've caught her!"_ Lily panicked.

 _"No...no.. she wouldn't get caught,"_ Prongs assured her.

 _"Let's try to reach her. Like she did,"_ I suggested. _"Telepathy whatever!"_

They all nodded and we closed our eyes trying to reach her.

 _"Get that damn fire under control! They say someone is trapped in there!"_ I heard Marlene's voice.

We all snapped our eyes open.

 _"No!"_ Lily whispered.

We ran to Marlene.

 _"Hey! Who's trapped?"_ I asked.

 _"No idea. All the families are safe and together. But the kid there says there is someone trapped in the house!"_ She yelled trying to control the fire.

 _"Which kid?"_ Moony asked.

 _"I'll show you,_ " a healer said and we followed him.

 _"Hey kid!"_ He reached a six year old, who was holding his two year old sister. He looked at us panicked. His face was blotched with tears.

 _"Its okay. Calm down. What's your name?"_ he asked.

 _"Cory."_

 _"Cory, did you say there was someone trapped in the house?"_ Lily asked him.

 _"Yes,"_ he nodded.

 _"Who is it? Your mother? Your father?"_

 _"No. She is my mother,"_ he pointed towards an unconscious woman.

 _"Then who is it?"_

 _"I don't know. We were sleeping. And suddenly I heard my mum and dad screaming. We ran downstairs. My dad was fighting some big bloke. He got hurt and started bleeding. Mum pulled us to safety. Then this woman broke our window and came in. She pushed us out of the window first and then my mum and dad came. The fire got big and she didn't come out,"_ he cried.

 _"Which one is your house, Cory?"_ I asked him and he pointed towards it. The fire was slowly dying.

We ran towards the house.

 _"How are we going to get in?"_ Moony asked.

 _"Lily, Moony control the fire. We'll go in and get her!"_ Prongs said.

 _"Alice! Marlene! Come here!"_ Lily yelled.

 _"Be careful!"_ Moony shouted after us.

 _"Ready?"_ I asked.

 _"Go!"_ Prongs yelled and we ran into the fire, waving our wands and making a way for us.

 _"You could die! It's dangerous!_ " Someone yelled.

We both broke into the house.

It was still burning and smoke filled our lungs and burned our eyes.

 _"You go that way!"_ Prongs yelled and he took off in a different direction. He ran upstairs and I ran into the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, the sitting room. She was nowhere. My eyes were burning and it was getting hard to breathe.

 _"Padfoot!"_ Prongs called and I saw him running down the stairs carrying her.

 _"Let's go,"_ I caught his arm and we both apparated outside the house.

Moony, Lily and Marlene came running.

 _"Is she alright?"_ Lily asked pulling out her wand.

 _"Besides a crack on the head, a bleeding arm and covered in soot, she's alright,"_ Prongs coughed.

 _"What was she thinking?_ " I coughed. The smoke filled our lungs and I felt like my lungs were on fire.

 _"I'm taking her to Mungo's,"_ Lily said holding Pryde's hand and she disapparated.

 _"And she's the last one. Thank Merlin, there are no deaths tonight!"_ Marlene said giving us bottles of water.

 _"No. You're wrong,"_ Prongs shook his head.

 _"What?!"_ Marlene, Moony and I went pale.

 _"But, I've checked with all the families. No one's missing,"_ Marlene said.

 _"It's not them."_ He shook his head. He was staring at the sky and looked shaken.

 _"Ours?"_ Marlene gasped.

 _"No. Theirs. There's a death eater in there,"_ Prongs said looking at us. _"In that house."_

 _"Who is it?"_ I asked.

 _"I don't know. He didn't have a head."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"His head and body were separated. I did not have time to search for his head."_

 _"Uuughh! I'll go tell the aurors about it,"_ Marlene said and walked away.

 _"What actually happened, Prongs?"_ Moony asked staring at him.

 _"I ran upstairs and searched a room. She wasn't there. I barged into another room. I saw her unconscious in a corner. I took her and turned to leave and I saw a body sprawled across the floor, and without a head. The thing is, the whole room was on fire except for the corner she was lying unconscious, as if the place was fireproof."_

 _"Wha...what are you saying?"_ Moony stared at him gobsmacked.

 _"She can't be, can she?_ " I stared at Prongs.

 _"How do you explain all this? The place she was lying unconscious was unscathed. How do you explain the headless body? The death eater was armed. He could've killed her easily."_

 _"I think we need to send a word to Dumbledore,"_ Moony said and waved his wand. A large silver wolf bursted out of his wand and soared into the air.

 _"Let's go help the others and leave,"_ Prongs got to his feet.

 _"Aren't we supposed to go to Mungo's?"_ I asked.

 _"After we're done here,"_ he replied.

It took us about two hours to get things done. The muggles were obliviated, the houses were repaired, the people were healed and some with major injuries were taken to Mungo's. Protective charms were put by the ministry workers and the wizards in the neighborhood were suggested to protect the houses of the muggles. We then apparated to Mungo's.

 _"A concussion and a broken hand. She'll be fine,"_ Lily said.

 _"Any burns?"_ Prongs asked.

 _"No. That's what amazes me. She was in a burnt house for we don't know how long and all she's got is a concussion and a broken hand! She was lucky if you ask me. What? What's with thoses faces?"_

 _"Has Dumbledore arrived?"_

 _"Yeah, he's meeting Healer Tonks."_

 _"Tonks?"_ I asked.

 _"Yeah. Your cousin Andromeda. She was the one who attended her."_

 _"Lily, you look in a right state. Go home, we'll take care of her,"_ Moony said.

 _"Wait, what's going on?"_ She demanded.

 _"You won't believe this,"_ I said.

 _"Try me,_ " she arched an eyebrow.


	19. The Muggle and the Witch

_***James's POV***_

 _"Good evening, gentlemen,"_ Dumbledore walked in.

 _"Dumbledore, you need to know this,"_ I said walking to him.

 _"Oh I'm sure I do, James,"_ he smiled at me and his eyes darted towards Kitty, who was unconscious on the bed. _"But after Miss Pryde is shifted to a private room."_

 _"A private room? But why? What's going on? "_ Lily asked confused.

 _"Patience, Lily,"_ he smiled at her.

Moony, Padfoot and I exchanged glances.

In moments, Kitty was shifted to a private room.

Dumbledore locked all the doors and with windows once we were inside and we all drew chairs for ourselves and sat around the bed.

 _"So, James?"_ Dumbledore turned to me.

And I told them the whole story.

Dumbledore looked amused.

 _"But... It can't be. Dumbledore, do you think..."_ Lily trailed off still looking confused.

 _"Yeah! I've seen it. Everything about her. Her family and friends. The night she came here. She is a muggle. It doesn't make any sense,"_ Padfoot ruffled his hair.

 _"Well, first of all I must know why Pryde was at the park in the first place? You know it was dangerous. What was she doing there, all alone?"_ Dumbledore asked looking at us.

Padfoot shifted in his chair.

 _"Padfoot and Kitty had a row. We thought she went back to her room. And when I went to check on her, I did not find her there. We were searching for her when we heard her in our heads and saw those houses burning,"_ Lily told him.

Dumbledore stared at him and shook his head.

 _"You people should make sure she is safe,"_ he paused. _"Anyway, I have been waiting for this moment. But I never thought it would be too soon,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully.

We all looked at him confused.

 _"What do you mean, Dumbledore?"_ Moony asked.

 _"You knew she was a witch and that she lied to us all along?"_ I asked.

 _"Yes and no, James. You see, I knew she was different the moment I saw her, but she doesn't know that she is. She never lied to you or anyone. She was a muggle and still thinks she is. That night when she arrived here, and the time I've spent with her, I've sensed strong magic in and around her. Known magic. Today is her first outburst of magic. Accidental magic, to be precise. I've cast a spell on her, the day she first showed her talent in penetrating the minds. Even mine. I knew she was a natural Occlumens, a strong one and even a powerful Legilimens like myself cannot penetrate her mind in her most vulnerable state. And tonight, moments after I received a message about the attack, the spell I've previously cast on her, notified me about the first outburst of magic. If what you've mentioned is true, she was trying to save herself from the Death eater and the fire. She is a witch,"_ he smiled. _"And she needs to be trained."_

Silence filled the room. No one spoke. This new information was too maddening.

First, she comes from future.

Second, she says she is a muggle.

Third, we see our deaths.

Fourth, now she's a witch.

 _"Are there anymore surprises left?"_ Padfoot asked no one in particular.

Dumbledore chuckled, _"Maybe, Sirius. Time reveals."_

 _"Yeah, it sure does,"_ I sighed.

 _"Well, this year started with surprises,"_ Moony smiled.

 _"Yeah, indigested array of surprises,"_ Lily mumbled.

 _"If it is all, then I should be leaving,"_ Dumbledore got to his feet.

 _"Wait, how was...what about the telepathy? How did she do it? We were about two miles away!_ " Padfoot asked.

 _"Well, that is something I'd like to learn. It's rather interesting. A rare piece of magic, I assume, "_ Dumbledore said cheerfully. " _Goodnight_ ," he said and swiftly walked out of the room.

 _"Alright then, you guys go home. I'll stay with her,"_ Moony said.

 _"Moony, it's okay. I'll stay,"_ Lily protested.

 _"C'mon Lily, you need some rest. Besides, you'll be here all day tomorrow. I'll do this. Really. Go home and take rest,"_ Moony said calmly.

 _"Yeah, he's right. You need rest,"_ I told her. _"Call us of you need something,"_ I gave him my mirror.

 _"Call healer Tonks when she wakes up,"_ Lily said.

Padfoot, Lily and I, then apparated back home.

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

It was four in the evening. I was sitting in a chair, beside her bed, and reading an old, tattered copy of 'Advanced Curses and their Counter curses.' It has been three days since the accident and she still lay unconscious on the bed in Mungo's. Mrs. Potter takes care of her at nights when we are on our patrol duty. Mr and Mrs. Potter were told about her and they agreed to take her in without a question.

I saw her hand twitch, and I put the book aside and looked at her. She stirred a little and creased her eyebrows. I took hold of her hand.

 **Flash**

A dark cave and a lake.

Great flash of green light.

Another flash of green light.

A fluttering veil.

A silver hand.

A great flash of green light.

Her screams and fire everywhere.

A masked death eater sent her flying. She threw everything within her reach towards him. She ran to stairs and to the top floor, and into a room. He barged in. She was in a corner trying to escape through a window. He fired another curse and sent her crumpling on the floor and locked all the windows magically. He was firing hexes. She screamed when a hex hit her and broke her arm, and raised her hands as to protect herself from the next curse. The death eater raised his wand and sent a curse, but a blinding light and a shield appeared in front of her and the curse hit the shield and the curse along with some other curses from her ricocheted and hit him back square in the face and his head blasted into pieces. She then fell unconscious. And everything went black.

I snapped myself back into the reality. I looked back at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

* _ **My POV ***_

 _"Holy friggin fantabuluous-stumpilicious-my dear-honeybunch-sugarplum-sexy-little-chocolicious-chocolateballs,_ " I blurted out. I really donno what I just said.

The man with the piercing green eyes looked at me confused.

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_

He stared at me for few seconds _. "How are you?"_ he asked.

 _"Never better,"_ I grinned _. "You know, Roses are red. Violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two."_

He looked at me gobsmacked.

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

She sat straight on the bed, and started setting her hair and eyeing me. It was awkward.

 _"I'll... I'll go get the healer,"_ I said getting to my feet.

But Lily barged into the room, looking pale. She looked at us.

 _"What's wrong?" I_ walked over to her.

 _"Nothing. I just saw things in my head and came to check on her,"_ she sighed _. "Thought something went wrong...like the other day."_

It was 7 in the evening, yesterday. Lily, James, Sirius and I were sitting around the bed talking about the attacks. All of a sudden, Kitty started writhing and screaming, her eyes still closed.

 _"What's going on?_ " Sirius got to his feet and pulled his wand.

 _"I don't know,"_ Lily pulled her wand and waved over Kitty.

She started shaking violently and so did the room.

James pushed her to the floor in time but the three of us weren't lucky. A wave of energy hit us and we were sent flying into the walls and were knocked down. Lily stunned her immediately.

 _"Well, no. This time she is awake and I think something else went wrong,"_ I replied looking from Kitty to Lily.

 _"Is she your girlfriend?"_ Kitty asked aloud frowning.

 _"What?!"_ Lily and I snapped our heads towards her.

 _"Is she your girlfriend?"_ She asked again.

 _"No,"_ I replied.

She smiled. _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

 _"You're right, there is something wrong,"_ Lily mumbled.

 _"No,"_ I replied.

 _"You don't have a girlfriend?!"_ She wondered.

I shook my head.

 _"Did I mention that green eyes are rare and only 2% of the world's population has green eyes. And I see two people with striking green eyes,"_ she looked from Lily to me. _"Do you wanna go out with me?"_

"What?"

She waved her hands impatiently. _"Are you deaf? I asked if you wanna go out with me!"_

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

Remus went pink and looked at me.

I walked over to her slowly and pulled out my wand to check on her.

 _"Where are you planning to go?"_ I asked her.

 _"Ummm..."_ She frowned and looked around. _"A library...or a book store!"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. _"A what?"_ I asked again.

 _"Are you both related? Because you both seem deaf."_

 _"You want to have a date in a library? A library?"_ Remus asked.

 _"Or a book store,"_ she pointed out. _"You seem to like books and a date in a library or a book store would be great. You and I can both go to the romance section, pick up random books and flip through random pages, reading out the most kinkiest or the dirtiest parts aloud. We could stop whenever we want. It would be exciting and sexy,"_ she grinned.

 _"Well, that sounds pretty interesting to me,"_ we heard and snapped our heads towards the voice of the owner. It was Sirius. He and James were standing at the door panting. They might have seen things too.

Silence filled the room. Kitty stared at us, her eyes wide. Sirius and James walked in.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ James asked.

I looked at him skeptically. _"I'll go get healer Tonks,"_ I said walking out of the room.

 _ ***Remus's POV ***_

 _"Well, I think I should be leaving too,"_ she got out of the bed and walked over to me. _"Nice to meet you...ummm...Mr?"_ She extended her hand and raised her eyebrows.

Did she lose her memories?

 _"Remus. Remus Lupin,"_ I shook her hand. _"And you are..."_

Her face fell. She blinked her eyes and looked at us.

 _"I...I'm Wanda,"_ she replied after few seconds.

 _"Wanda?"_ Sirius and James asked confused.

 _"Yeah. Wanda Maximoff,"_ she gave a nervous chuckle. _"And you are?"_

 _"I'm Quicksilver and this is Magneto,"_ Sirius said pointing towards himself and James.

 _"Oh! Nice meeting you too..What a day! Not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be in a room full of smoking hot guys,"_ She turned to me. _"And my proposal still stands. I'll be waiting for you at the library the whole day then,"_ she smiled and walked towards the door.

 _"Hey, where are you going?"_ Sirius caught hold of her hand and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

She twisted his hand and jumped hard on his leg, breaking it and kicking James hard in the groin and punching him square on his face, when he tried to push her aside. I got hit in stomach and we both were on the floor groaning. She ran towards the door and we heard another groan. We snapped our heads towards the door and found Regulus struggling hard to get his hair out of her grasp and escaping her hard kicks.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards her, " _ **Incarcerous**_ ," I muttered and thin cords shot from my wand. The next moment she was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_ Regulus yelled looking at us bewildered.

 _"She fckn lost her mind. That's what's going on!"_ Sirius growled. Regulus and James helped him to his feet.

The very moment Lily entered the room and gasped.

 _"What is going on?"_ She shrieked _. "What have you done to her?"_

Kitty was struggling to get free.

 _"What have we done to her?!"_ James yelled _. "She broke Padfoot's leg, kicked and punched us, and I don't even know what she did to Regulus!"_

 _"She kicked me in the groin! She pulled my hair and tried to kick me more! Thanks, Lupin,"_ he panted still looking bewildered. We helped Sirius sit on the bed.

 _"She broke my leg!"_ He yelled.

 _ **"Ferula,"**_ Lily muttered and bandages spun up his leg. " _I'll get the potions,"_ she said and ran out of the room.

The very moment, the room shook and we turned to her.

She stood there, free from the ropes, staring at us with her scarlet eyes.

 _"What the FCK!"_ We all swore.

 _"Hello boys,"_ she grinned menacingly and lifted her hands. In seconds, we were hoisted in the air upside down, and unable to move our limbs.

 _"Pryde! Get us down!"_ Sirius yelled.

 _"Kitty! Get us down!"_

 _"Kitty what are you doing?!"_

 _"Kitty! It's us. We are your friends. We mean no harm. This is just a misunderstanding,"_ I tried to reason. We were all screaming at the top of our voices.

 _"Look at this! Fear in the eyes of four hot men! Two pairs of spooky grey, a pair of mysterious hazel and a pair of piercing green, "_ She mused. _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream,"_ she said menacingly. _"What am I going to do with you, eh? Rip your hearts out? Trapping girls with your freaking charms and abducting them? I thought you were a nice guy when I first saw you, few minutes ago,"_ she sneered at me. " _But when I saw you," s_ he snarled at Sirius and James. _"I knew something was wrong. Those frightened eyes, that messy hair, the way you were panting. I understood you didn't want me to wake up for whatever reason. Tell me, what is this place? How many people did you abduct? How-"_ She didn't finish. She was lifted off her feet and hit the wall opposite us. We fell on the floor in a bundle. Lily was standing near the doorway along with Andromeda Tonks, and they both had their wands raised.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Lily ran to us.

 _"What the bloody hell was that?!"_ Sirius turned to us gobsmacked.

 _"Her...her eyes,"_ Regulus paled.

 _"Dumbledore. We need to talk to him,"_ James muttered, helping Sirius to his feet.

 _"She's lost her memory!"_ I said exasperated. I helped him sit on a chair.

 _"It's just the effects of the concussion,"_ Andromeda said calmly waving her wand over Sirius's leg.

" _Here_ ," Lily gave him a potion and walked over to Kitty.

 _"Lily, no_!" James yelled and pulled her.

 _"It's alright! She just panicked,"_ she said calmly.

 _"Panicked?! Panicked? She almost killed us!"_ Regulus shouted at the top of his voice.

 _"She broke my leg!"_ Sirius yelled. _"And did you hear the rhyme?"_

 _"Yeah! She was all, 'row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream!' You should've seen her face!"_ James rubbed his forehead and eyes.

 _"Well, I'd have appreciated the creativity if we were having a normal conversation and she was hitting on someone rather than being hanged upside down with a broken leg, and unable to move our limbs,_ " Sirius shrugged.

 _"Re...really? Haven't you noticed her eyes?"_ Regulus said exasperated.

 _"I am trying to forget it,"_ I mumbled.

 _"Reggie, what are you doing here? Do you know her?"_ Andromeda asked curiously.

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I know her. She's a good friend of mine,"_ he replied.

Andromeda was about to ask something but did not, for that very moment, Dumbledore entered the room.

 _"What happened?"_ He asked looking at us.

Andromeda levitated her onto the bed. _"We just stunned her,"_ she said.

 _"Would you mind giving us a minute?"_ Dumbledore asked her. She nodded and left.

I told them everything from the beginning.

 _"She was hitting on you!"_ Sirius looked at me awestruck. _"What was that again? Roses are red, Violets are blue..."_ he trailed off smirking.

 _"Guess what, my bed has room for two..."_ James finished smirking.

 _"Moony, are you blushing?"_ Lily giggled.

 _"No, I'm not. Oh shut up you two. She wouldn't even remember after getting her senses back!"_ I shrugged.

 _"Oh I will remind her. She fckn broke my leg!"_

 _"And kicked me in the most sensitive part!"_

 _"Pulled my hair and hanged us upside down!"_

 _"And made you all scream! Stop whining!_ " Lily rolled her eyes.

 _"Lucky you. You weren't here!"_ Sirius scoffed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

 _"Let us wake her up, shall we?"_ He pulled out his wand and pointed towards her chest. " _ **Rennervate**_ ," he muttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Regulus stepped back pulling Sirius with him. James stood behind Lily. She creased her eyebrows and looked around.

 _"Merlin! It's impossible! I can't be in heaven! And I thought things would be kind of translucent in the after life."_ Her eyes found Lily and I. We were standing beside the bed. _"Shit! I got you killed!"_ She shrieked and sat straight on the bed. _"Dear Helga! I shouldn't have called you. Now I got you killed! What have I done?! James and Sirius are so going to kill me!"_ She slapped on her forehead.

 _"They're not going to kill you,"_ Lily laughed.

 _"We aren't dead. And neither are you. You are in Mungo's,"_ I chuckled.

 _"I'm.. I'm not dead? Tha...that's impossible. How can I...can I...can't be dead?!"_

 _"What's your name?"_ Lily asked.

 _"What?"_

 _"Your name?"_

 _"Pryde. Kitty Pryde."_

 _"You do have some wild imaginations, Kitty,"_ James sighed.

 _"You're here too?_ " she looked around clearly. _"And... Dumbledore, Regulus and Black. Were you all chased by someone? You all look in a right state!"_ She said looking at us.

" _Chased?"_ Sirius scoffed _. "We almost got killed."_

 _"Oh dear!"_ she gasped.

 _"By you."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You tried to kill us! You broke my leg!"_ Sirius yelled.

 _"I...I.. What?!_ " She stared at us confused. _"How high are you?_ "

" _Katherine_ ," Dumbledore called her calmly. She turned to him. _"We need to talk. So, let's get the healer to check on you first, and we'll be leaving."_

She nodded. Lily went to get healer Andromeda.

" _Regulus, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_ She asked him.

 _"Ummm... I snuck out,"_ he mumbled. _"I was supposed to attend a meeting,"_ he shrugged.

 _"Don't tell me you skipped that and came here. They'll be mad!"_ She exclaimed.

 _"Oh, Regulus Black was called to my office this evening,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Lily came back along with Andromeda.

 _"Hello Miss Pryde, how are you feeling?"_ Andromeda asked her.

 _"A bit dizzy, headache and my back hurts."_

That's were the stunning spells hit her.

Andromeda ran all tests on her. Asked her few questions and made her walk around the room, both forward and backwards.

 _"She is good to go. Dumbledore, you know we don't let people go right away. It's because of you, I agreed to send her home. She needs to be careful,"_ Andromeda said. She looked at Sirius and Regulus, and frowned.

 _"Thank you very much Tonks. She will be in safe hands,"_ Dumbledore smiled at her.

" _Tonks_?" Kitty asked.

 _"Oh, we forgot the introductions. She is your healer. Healer Tonks,"_ Lily smiled.

 _"You mean, Andromeda Tonks?"_ Kitty asked surprised.

 _"Yes. But I don't think we met before?"_ Andromeda asked smiling.

 _"I...I just knew you. How's Dora?"_

Andromeda looked taken aback, " _How do you know about my daughter?"_

 _"Oh! Black.. Black told me about you guys."_

 _"Oh,"_ she looked at the brothers. _"She's good."_

 _"Right then, we should be leaving. We have a lot to discuss,"_ Dumbledore said getting to his feet.

 _ ***My POV***_

 _"You are kidding right? Tell me you are kidding,"_ I looked at everyone dumbstruck.

We were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. James and Remus told me everything that had happened on the night of the attack and how I attacked them an hour ago in the hospital.

 _"Let's see it. Shall we?"_ Dumbledore waved his wand and a shallow stone basin, with strange symbols carved on it and fitted with precious stones came flying towards us. It was filled with silver substance which was like both liquid and gas.

 _"The Pensieve,"_ I mumbled

Dumbledore pulled out a vial and emptied a silvery substance. He turned to me and nodded. I slowly got up and put my head into the Pensieve. The moment the tip of my nose touched the silvery substance, the office gave an almighty lurch and I was thrown down into a house which was on fire. Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Regulus joined me.

The house was completely on fire and I thought I'd suffocate and die if it was real.

" _You go that way!_ " James yelled and he ran upstairs. Sirius ran into the kitchen and I ran after James. He opened a door and searched a room. He was all coughing and his eyes were tearing. I wasn't there. He barged into another room. There I was, unconscious in a corner. The whole room was on fire except for the corner I was lying unconscious, as if the place was fireproof. He ran over to me, controlling the fire, lifted me up and turned to leave. We then saw a body sprawled across the floor, and without a head.

Lily gasped. My jaw dropped to the floor.

James ran out of the room, carrying me.

 _"Padfoot!"_ He called and we saw Sirius coming out from a room.

 _"Let's go_ ," he caught James's arm and they both apparated outside the house.

Dumbledore held my hand and we all came back to his office.

 _"Thank you... Thank you so much,"_ I turned to James and Sirius _. "You...you guys saved my life. Merlin! I was heavy, wasn't I? Oh I'm sorry..." I_ bit my lip. I could've gotten them killed _. "But that was dangerous! It was fiendfyre for Godric's sake! You could've died! Are you nuts?! How could you run into a house that was on cursed fire?!"_ I shrieked.

 _"First you thank us for saving you and then you get mad at us for saving you?"_ James raised his eyebrows and smirked.

 _"You knew it was fiendfyre?"_ Remus asked surprised.

I nodded.

 _"And you still you went running into it?"_

I shrugged.

 _"Without a wand? Unarmed?"_ Lily asked.

 _"Yeah. I can't just sit there and watch! I can't let them die! Besides, what's life without a little a risk?"_ I grinned.

James, Remus, Lily and Regulus snapped their heads towards Sirius. He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

 _"Would you mind showing us what actually happened that night?_ " Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and stretched my hands to let them touch me. They all took hold of my hands. And I closed my eyes and concentrated on that particular memory.

 **Flash**

 **I was walking towards the park. Then I heard these booming sounds and hid behind a tree. I saw these masked death eaters. Two entered a house and two another.**

 **I closed my eyes and tried to contact them. Tell them what's happening. I felt this rush in me. It was strong this time. I saw a glimpse of James, Sirius, Remus and Lily in the sitting room. And then it was gone. More death eaters arrived and after few minutes, there were all these flashes. I knew they were duelling. People were screaming. I tried to contact them again and I felt something burning inside me. I thought it was Adrenaline. I saw another glimpse of them. Like I was in their heads. Then the death eaters started the fire. I heard children scream and ran towards the house. I broke the window of a room and went in. It was all too quick. The guy was pretty injured. I pulled the kids aside and pushed them out of the window. I wanted to cause a diversion so the couple could escape.**

 ** _"Hey you dunder head!"_** **I yelled.** ** _"Wanna know a super secret about Voldemort?"_** **The death eater stopped duelling and growled when I said his name.** ** _"Well, he's so flexible you know? He could bend all 360 degrees. And guess what he does? He bends lower and sucks his $% &#. Because no one wants to suck a grass blade!"_** **It worked. Till then, the death eater was away from the fire and duelling. He saw me and charged towards me yelling, "** ** _You dare speak his name! You dare talk insult the Dark Lord!"_** **He sent a curse towards me sent me flying. I fell a few feet away. I got to my feet and ran upstairs thinking that I could jump out of the window or something** ** _. "And he f(%$ himself too,"_** **I yelled. He ran after me. I ran into a room and was trying to escape through a window, but he barged into the room and locked all those stupid windows. I threw everything in my reach at him. He knew I was wandless. He was firing curses at me. And I think one hit me and I was on the floor. Then something happened I felt pain and everything went black.**

I opened my eyes and looked at them.

Regulus and Lily were staring at me open mouthed. James and Sirius were pink in face, trying hard to suppress the laughter, and Remus and Dumbledore looked impassive though I saw the corners of their lips curl.

 _"I can't believe you said that!"_ Regulus whispered wide eyed. _"How am I supposed to look at him the same way now? I've to try hard not think about it. I need to forget this,"_ he shook his head.

" _Remus_ ," Dumbledore turned to him. He nodded and put the tip of his wand on his temple and pulled out a silvery substance and put it in the Pensieve. His memory.

 _"Shall we?"_ Dumbledore said and I put my head in the Pensieve again.

Another lurch and we all landed in the room I was admitted, in the Mungo's.

It was night. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sitting around the bed talking about the attacks. All of a sudden, I started writhing and screaming, my eyes still closed.

 _"What's going on?"_ Sirius got to his feet and pulled his wand.

 _"I don't know_ ," Lily pulled her wand and waved over me.

I started shaking violently and so did the room.

James pushed Lily to the floor in time but the rest of them weren't lucky. A wave of energy hit them and they were sent flying into the walls and were knocked down. Lily stunned me immediately.

 **AN : (P) = in the present**

The memory changed.

Remus was sitting in a chair, beside my bed, and reading an old, tattered copy of 'Advanced Curses and their Counter curses.'

He saw my hand twitch, and put the book aside and looked at me intently. I stirred a little and creased my eyebrows. He took hold of my hand.

 **Flash**

A dark cave and a lake.

Great flash of green light.

Another flash of green light.

A fluttering veil.

A silver hand.

A great flash of green light.

My screams and fire everywhere.

A masked death eater sent me flying. I threw everything within her reach towards him. I ran to stairs and to the top floor, and into a room. He barged in. I was in a corner trying to escape through a window. He fired another curse and sent me crumpling on the floor and locked all the windows magically. He was firing hexes. I screamed when a hex hit me and broke my arm, and raised my hands as to protect herself from the next curse. The death eater raised his wand and sent a curse, but a blinding light and a shield appeared in front of me and the curse hit the shield and the curse along with some other curses from her ricocheted and hit him back square in the face and his head blasted into pieces. I then fell unconscious. And everything went black.

He snapped back into the reality and looked at me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.

 _"Holy friggin fantabuluous-stumpilicious-my dear-honeybunch-sugarplum-sexy-little-chocolicious-chocolateballs_ ," I blurted out. He looked at me confused.

" _What?"_

 _"What?" —_

 _"What? What the hell did I just say?"_ my(P) jaw dropped to the floor. I looked at Remus(P). He went pink. James, Sirius and Regulus were laughing their arses off. Lily and Dumbledore were chuckling.

—He stared at me for few seconds _. "How are you?"_ he asked.

 _"Never better,"_ I grinned. _"You know, Roses are red. Violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two."_

He looked at me gobsmacked.—

 _"Did... Did I just say that?!"_ I(P) asked gobsmacked. Everyone were laughing except Remus(P). He went red. " _Dear God, please make me invisible,"_ I(P) groaned.

—The other me sat straight on the bed, and started setting her hair and eyeing him. An awkward silence filled between the other Remus and the other me.

 _"I'll... I'll go get the healer,"_ he said getting to his feet.

That very moment, Lily barged into the room, looking pale. She looked at them.

 _"What's wrong?_ " he walked over to her.

 _"Nothing. I just saw things in my head and came to check on her,"_ she sighed. _"Thought something went wrong like last night."_

 _"Well, no. This time she is awake and I think something else went wrong,"_ he replied looking from the other me to Lily.

" _Is she your girlfriend?"_ I asked aloud frowning.

" _What?!"_ Lily and Remus snapped their heads towards me.

 _"Is she your girlfriend?"_ I asked again.

" _No_ ," Remus replied.

I smiled. _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

 _"You're right, there is something wrong,"_ Lily mumbled.

" _No_ ," Remus replied.

 _"You don't have a girlfriend?!"_ I wondered.

He shook his head.

 _"Did I mention that green eyes are rare and only 2% of the world's population has green eyes. And I see two people with striking green eyes,"_ I looked from Lily to me _. "Do you wanna go out with me?"_

" _What?" —_

My(P) jaw dropped to the floor. _"Oh my freaking head! I asked Remus Lupin out!_ " Remus (P) went redder.

—I waved my hands impatiently. _"Are you deaf? I asked if you wanna go out with me!_ "

Remus went pink and looked at Lily.

She walked over to me slowly and pulled out her wand.

 _"Where are you planning to go?"_ she asked me.

" _Ummm_..." I frowned and looked around. _"A library...or a book store!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. " _A what?"_ she asked again.—

 _"A what?"_ I(P) asked confused looking at others. They were in fits of laughter, including Remus.

 _—"Are you both related? Because you both seem deaf."_

 _"You want to have a date in a library? A library?"_ Remus asked.

 _"Or a book store,"_ I pointed out. _"You seem to like books and a date in a library or a book store would be great. You and I can both go to the romance section, pick up random books and flip through random pages, reading out the most kinkiest or the dirtiest parts aloud. We could stop whenever we want. It would be exciting and sexy,"_ I grinned.—

 _"Rowena! What happened to me?!"_ I(P) groaned.

 _"That sounds interesting,"_ Dumbledore mused. I looked at him open mouthed.

—" _Well, that sounds pretty interesting to me,"_ we heard and snapped our heads towards the voice of the owner. It was Sirius. He and James were standing at the door panting.

Silence filled the room. I stared at them wide eyed. Sirius and James walked in.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ James asked.

Lily gave him a skeptical look. _"I'll go get healer Tonks,"_ she said walking out of the room.

 _"Well, I think I should be leaving too,"_ I got out of the bed and walked over to Remus. _"Nice to meet you...ummm...Mr..."_ I extended my arm and raised my eyebrows.

 _"Remus. Remus Lupin,"_ he shook my hand _. "And you are..."_

My face fell. I blinked my eyes and looked at everyone in the room.

 _"I...I'm Wanda_ ," I replied after few seconds.-

" _Wanda_?!" I(P) exclaimed.

—" _Wanda_?" Sirius and James asked confused.

 _"Yeah. Wanda Maximoff,"_ I gave a nervous chuckle.—

 _"Did... Did...I just..."_ I(P) trailed off looking utterly bewildered.

Sirius(P) scoffed.

— _"And you are?"_ I asked them and let go off my hand.

They exchanged glances.

 _"I'm Quicksilver and this is Magneto_ ," Sirius said pointing towards himself and James.

 _"Oh! Nice meeting you too...What a day! Not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be in a room full of smoking hot guys, "_ I turned to Remus. _"And my proposal still stands. I'll be waiting for you at the library the whole day then," I smiled and walked towards the door.—_

 _"What library?"_ I(P) groaned.

— _"Hey, where are you going?"_ Sirius caught hold of my hand and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I got into a freaking fighter mode and started jumping and kicking them. I broke Sirius's leg, kicked James in the groin and punched him on his face, kicked Remus in the stomach and ran towards the door. Regulus just entered. I kicked him in the shins and pulled his hair.—

Regulus (P) groaned, _"I'd call it a surprise attack. "_

—Regulus groaned and was struggling hard to get his hair out of my grasp and trying to escape from me.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it towards me. " _ **Incarcerous**_ ," he muttered and thin cords shot from his wand and bound and gagged me.

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_ Regulus yelled looking at them bewildered.

 _"She fckn lost her mind. That's what's going on!"_ Sirius growled. Regulus and James helped him to his feet.

The very moment Lily entered the room and gasped.

 _"What is going on?"_ She shrieked _. "What have you done to her?"_

I was struggling to get free.

 _"What have we done to her?!"_ James yelled _. "She broke Padfoot's leg, kicked and punched us, and I don't even know what she did to Regulus!"_

 _"She kicked me in the groin! She pulled my hair and tried to kick me more! Thanks, Lupin," h_ e panted still looking bewildered. They helped Sirius sit on the bed.

 _"She broke my leg!"_ He yelled.

" _ **Ferula**_ ," Lily muttered and bandages spun up his leg. _"I'll get the potions_ ," she said and ran out of the room.

The very moment, the room shook and they turned to me.

I stood there, free from the ropes, staring at them with her scarlet eyes.,—

Lily gasped.

 _"Bloody hell! What's wrong with my eyes!"_ I(P) shrieked.

— _"What the FCK!"_ they all swore.

 _"Hello boys_ ," I grinned menacingly and lifted my hands. In seconds, they were hoisted in the air upside down, and unable to move their limbs.

 _"Pryde! Get us down!"_ Sirius yelled.

 _"Kitty! Get us down!"_

 _"Kitty what are you doing?!"_

 _"Kitty! It's us. We are your friends. We mean no harm. This is just a misunderstanding,"_ Remus tried to reason. They were all screaming at the top of their voices.

 _"Look at this! Fear in the eyes of four hot men!"—_

" _What_?" I(P) slapped myself.

— _"Two pairs of spooky grey, a pair of mysterious hazel and a pair of piercing green, "_ I mused. _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream,_ " I said menacingly _. —_

 _"Good Godric! What the hell happened to me?"_ I(P) groaned.

— _"What am I going to do with you, eh? Rip your hearts out? Trapping girls with your freaking charms and abducting them? I thought you were a nice guy when I first saw you, few minutes ago,"_ I sneered at Remus. _"But when I saw you,"_ I snarled at Sirius and James _. "I knew something was wrong. The fear in those eyes, that messy hair, the way you were panting. I understood you didn't want me to wake up for whatever reason. Tell me, what is this place? How many people did you abduct? How-"_ Two spells hit me on the back and I was sent flying and hit the wall opposite them and fell unconscious. They fell on the floor in a bundle. Lily was standing near the doorway along with Andromeda Tonks, and they both had their wands raised.

Dumbledore held my hand and we were pulled back into his office.

 _"In the nicest possible way, Pryde, how high were you?"_ Sirius smirked at me.

 _"High enough to break your leg,"_ I muttered.

 _"Oh really? Let's see who can break more bones?"_ He snarled at me.

 _"Are you challenging me, Black?"_ I raised my eyebrows.

 _"Both of you!_ " Lily shouted.

Sirius and I glared at each other.

I sighed. _"I'm ...I'm sorry... I'm sorry about the leg... I'm sorry for hitting you guys,"_ I looked at James, Remus and Regulus. _"Oh! I'm really sorry. I didn't know what happened to me. I was...I don't know... I'm really sorry!"_

 _"It's alright,"_ Remus smiled at me.

 _"Oh dear! I said all those stupid things to you and made you feel awkward. I'm really really sorry. Of course you are beautiful and I think I couldn't stop myself. That was the first time I've tried to hit on a guy. And it was terrible. I never did or said such things before. Oh dear Helga! I must be high! I'm really really sorry. Regulus, I shouldn't have done that to you—"_

 _"Merlin! Stop apologizing. You are embarrassing me now. I am trying to forget this evening. You weren't yourself!"_ Regulus cut me off.

 _"But I haven't seen Moony blush since O'Conner asked him out in our fourth year. She was a year ahead us, mind you,"_ Sirius slapped Remus on his back and he went pink again.

 _"Shame she went bald and grew a very long beard, the night before the date. She did not come out of her room for two days,"_ James said in mock concern.

 _"You ruined his date?"_ I glared at them.

 _"No we did not! She tried some new spell found in her bag, to tame her abnormal curly hair,"_ Sirius said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we realized that we were here to talk about something more important than dates.

 _"What do you say about the things you've seen now, Katherine?"_ He asked.

 _"I... I don't know what to say. I don't know how that happened. Believe me, I'm a muggle. I mean I was. I still don't understand. I...I can't be a witch."_

 _"And why is that?"_ He asked.

 _"Because I've never been a witch before! And we never had a wizard or a witch in our family. And if I really was a witch, I would've known. I mean, I would've shown signs when I was a kid. And if my family tried to suppress it, I'd have died by now. You know what I mean. And..."_ I sighed. _"You know, you can go into my head or use a truth potion to know if I'm lying. All I know is, things changed that night. The night I came here. That's all I can say. If you don't believe me..."_ I rubbed my eyes, _"Please get me a time turner and send me back to that place,"_ I mumbled. _"Or if you want me to prove that I'm not lying or anything, I'm all good to go and kill another death eater...alone,"_ I said looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled _. "This is not about our trust in you, Katherine. When I first met you, I knew you were something different. I sensed magic in you. A strong and known magic. And I even knew that you weren't aware of it. The way Legilimens did not work on you, or the way you showed us things and the telepathy, they were advanced magic. I waited for the proper moment. As we have all seen, the night of the attack, your magic burst out. And no one in this room disagrees with this. We all believe you. You are now a witch, Katherine."_

His words hung in the air for moments. I looked at everyone. They were all smiling. Except Sirius. He was smirking.

I sighed and nodded. _"Well, surprise!"_ I gave a nervous chuckle. _"What am I going to do?!"_ I shrieked.

 _"Scared Pryde?"_ Sirius smirked.

"I can even break faces, Black."

 _"You need to learn to control your magic. And I will be teaching you,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

 _"You... You are going to teach me?!"_

 _"I'd like to see you in my office at 9, next Monday. You need some rest or Andromeda Tonks would be after me. In fact, you all do,"_ he got to his feet and so did we. _"I must say, it is not advisable to go for a walk all alone at nights,"_ he stared into my eyes. I nodded.


	20. Mr and Mrs Potter

***James's POV***

We flooed back home.

Kitty stumbled out of the fireplace and tripped on her own feet. Moony caught her before she hit the floor.

 _"I don't like this at all,"_ she grumbled.

 _"Oh there you are! Right in time for dinner!_ " mum entered the room.

 _"Hello mum, look who is home,"_ I grinned turning to Kitty.

 _"Oh dear! You are home! Welcome,"_ she grinned at Kitty.

 _"Mrs. Potter! Hello...I ...I'm Kitty... Katherine... Glad to meet you,"_ she stuttered and shook hands with mum.

 _"It's good to see you home. I know. James told me about you. We came to Mungo's yesterday. You were...well.. Asleep. Now, go on. Clean yourselves up. Dinner's all set and you must be starving."_ She paused and looked at Padfoot's bandaged leg. _"And what happened to you?"_

 _"A small accident, mum,"_ he smiled _. "It will be alright. What's for dinner? I'm famished,"_ he pouted.

 _"Shepherd's pie and chocolate pudding. Now, go. We will be waiting for you,"_ she smiled and walked away muttering to herself ' _reckless kids' 'never take care of themselves'._

 _"Come on. You need to clean up. You smell like Mungo's, "_ Lily laughed and pulled away Kitty along with her running out of the room.

 _"So do you, Moony. You smell like Mungo's too,"_ Padfoot smirked at him.

 _"Why, thank you. I know it,"_ Moony rolled his eyes.

 _"Well, she fancies you,"_ Padfoot nudged him.

 _"Oh shut up! She wasn't herself,_ " Moony pushed him away.

 _"Ooooh someone's blushing, eh?"_ I smirked.

 _"Shut up you two!"_ Moony groaned.

 _"Roses are red..."_ I started.

 _"Violets are blue..."_ Padfoot continued.

 _"Shut up!"_ Moony groaned.

 _"Guess what..."_ I continued.

 _"My bed has room for two!"_ Padfoot finished and we both were in fits of laughter.

 _"You are mental. I'm going to our room, you keep laughing,"_ he pushed us aside and walked away.

 _"When are you taking her to the library, mate?"_ Padfoot called after him.

 _"After you master this tongue twister,"_ Moony turned back.

 _"A tongue twister?"_ Padfoot raised his eyebrows.

 _"Yes. Can you?"_

 _"Padfoot no. Don't accept,"_ I warned.

 _"Come on Prongs, how hard would it be? I can speak three different languages fluently and a tongue twister isn't a problem. "_

 _"Really? Are you sure?"_ Moony smirked.

 _"Bring it on, mate!"_ Padfoot said haughtily.

 _"Alright. Here it is. The sixth sick sheikh's sixth sheep's sick,"_ Moony grinned.

 _"Nooo,"_ I groaned.

" _What_?" Padfoot asked bewildered.

 _"The. Sixth. Sick. Sheikh's. Sixth. Sheep's. Sick. Good luck with it Padfoot,"_ Moony said haughtily and walked out of the room.

 _"The sixth sheep's shit what?"_ Padfoot turned to me confused. _"Ah! Don't give me that 'I told you so' look. What was that again?"_

 _"Really Padfoot? I told you so. You know he does this all the time. And that clever git got the bathroom now."_

 _"Shit. That git. Mooooonnnyyyy... Wait, you git,"_ Padfoot yelled as he limped after him.

I laughed my ass off running after him, before he sneaks into my bathroom.

 ***My POV***

Lily and I walked into my room.

 _"We bought you these PJs. I know you need them,"_ Lily walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. _"I wanted to get you some clothes too, but I don't know what your style is. So, we thought we'd go shopping once you are home."_

 _"Oh Lily, you shouldn't have. I..-"_

 _"Really? What were you planning to wear then?_ " She raised her eyebrows.

I started at her open mouthed.

 _"Exactly. Go. Take a quick shower. I'm famished,"_ she said pushing me towards the bathroom.

 _"Wait. Who changed me into these? I wasn't wearing these PJs that night!"_

 _"I did. At Mungo's. Do you think we don't care about the unconscious patients and leave them stinking in those clothes for days?"_

 _"You saw me naked!"_ I asked horror stricken.

She laughed out loud. _"Dear Merlin! This reaction is priceless. Look at you! No... We are gifted with magic, you see. We can make things disappear and can even clothe someone blindfolded and without touching them."_

" _Oh_!" I sighed. _"Thanks Lily,_ " I smiled.

 _"Come on! What are friends for?"_ She grinned _. "Besides, it was Remus who was with you all the time,"_ she smiled.

 _"Oh! I gave you guys so much trouble. Especially Remus. He is such a sweet guy and how stupid was I to say stupid things to him like that! He felt really awkward. And I said all those stupid things to the boys too! I wanna be invisible,"_ I groaned.

 _"Stop whining. We had a good laugh anyway. I never knew you were good at rhymes,"_ she chuckled.

I glared at her.

 _"Now go. Shower time,"_ she pushed me further to the bathroom and left the room.

I took a quick hot shower. Changed into my new PJs. I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard the knock on my door and I opened it.

 _"Remus."_

 _"Are you done? We are getting late for dinner."_

 _"Yep. Just a minute,"_ I said and put the towel on the dryer and walked out of the room. We walked in silence for few moments. _"Ummm... Remus..."_

He looked at me.

 _"Thank you so much. Lily said you were with me all the time. I... I must have given you so much trouble. I'm -"_

 _"Well, not really,"_ he smiled. _"I am unemployed. Besides, you never gave me any trouble. All I did was, sit beside you, read books, and force down some prescribed potions. Lily used to check on you every hour and Prongs, Padfoot and Peter would visit in the evenings. So, it wasn't even boring."_

 _"Thank you, Remus. Thanks you so much."_

 _"Oh come on! What are friends for?"_ he grinned.

 _"Ummm...listen...about what happened at Mungo's. I'm.. I'm sorry...for everything. Hitting you...hitting on you... I mean.. It was the first time...that I...you know... Well, I... I wasn't myself... But you are beautiful. Really. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I like everything about you. Except one thing.."_

He sighed, _" Yeah. I know. The beast in me."_ He shrugged and looked away.

 _"What? No! Remus John Lupin! How dare you say that!"_ I raised my voice an octave. He looked at me startled _. "I... I was talking about your height! Not...not...not the furry little problem!"_ I waved my hands impatiently _. "Its just a problem. A problem that you cannot control. Remus, when I said you are beautiful, I meant it. And when I said inside and out, it counts everything. When I said I don't like something about you, I meant your height. Look at you. You're tall. I'm not."_ I took two steps back. _"And...you...you look down on me like I'm a kid... So does James...and Sirius..and Dumbledore...and my neck hurts every time I talk you. After...after everything we talked about...the other day, you...you misunderstand me?!"_

He chuckled.

" _What_?" I asked him confused _."You...you find this funny? "_

 _"No. I'm sorry. It's... It's just the way you talk. Waving your hands and everything. Merlin!"_ He burst out laughing. " _Furry little problem? That's what James calls it in company. And people think I own a badly behaved rabbit."_

 _"I know_ ," I mumbled.

 _"Alright, come on. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I misunderstood you."_

 _"I don't want your sorry,"_ I huffed.

 _"Does this make up?"_ He pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket, grinning.

I stared at him and the chocolate for few seconds. A smile was playing on his lips.

 _"Alright fine!"_ I snatched the chocolate from him. " _You know my weakness."_

 _"I'm observant,_ " he shrugged.

 _"Oooh look what we have here,"_ we heard a voice behind us.

" _Padfoot_ ," Remus looked at him. He was standing on the top of the staircase.

 _"Planning on your library date?_ " He smirked hopping down the stairs.

 _"You expect us to give you the details?"_ I scoffed _. "I still don't believe you ruined the poor kid's date!"_

 _"Hey we were helping Moony."_

 _"Why? You didn't like that girl?"_

 _"No, she invited me to the Slug club and I agreed to go with her. But the date was postponed and it fell on a full moon. I couldn't say no to her then,"_ he said calmly.

 _"And so you guys took care of it?"_ I turned to Sirius.

 _"What are friends for?"_ He smirked and wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders.

 _"Boys_ ," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

 _"Anyway, what you said to the death eater was the best thing I've heard in days! Merlin's balls! How did you come up with that?"_ Sirius and Remus fell into fits of laughter.

 _"But you shouldn't have said that. Do you realize how dangerous it is? What if the death eater had sent a killing curse rather than a normal curse?"_ Remus asked.

 _"Nah! They don't kill you. First they get you, then they torture you and at last will kill you,"_ I replied.

We entered the dining hall. The others were already seated around the large table. James, Lily, Peter and Mrs. Potter.

 _"There you are! I was about to send Tinky to get you,"_ Mrs. Potter smiled.

 _"Hello dear. It's good to see you home at last," a_ n elderly man joined us and greeted me with a grin. He was slightly balding and his silver hair was stuck up in all directions.

" _Mr. Potter_ ," I smiled at him and shook his hand. " _Thank you. It's good to see you and Mrs. Potter at last."_

I sat beside Remus.

 _"We were forced to come home, really,"_ Mr. Potter said cheerfully.

 _"But it was for the best,"_ Mrs. Potter smiled at me.

I looked from her to James. James smirked and shrugged.

 _"James told us,"_ Mr. Potter grinned.

 _"After the dinner! Tinky?"_ Mrs. Potter called and with a loud crack, a tiny elf appeared, dishes hovering above her. She was wearing a clean blouse and a frilly skirt. She set the dishes on the table and turned to me.

She stiffened. Her bright blue eyes, which were the size of tennis balls went wider. She stared at me and back to the Potters, fear etched on her face. Everyone's attention was on us.

" _Hi_ ," I tried to smile, hiding my confusion.

She jumped and looked back at everyone, her lips trembling.

 _"Tinky, this is Kitty. She will be staying with us from now,"_ James said.

Her eyes widened even more.

 _"Tinky, go get the cake,"_ Mrs. Potter smiled at her and the elf disappeared with another crack.

 _"She gets nervous around new people,_ " Mr. Potter chuckled.

 _"Oh! Okay. I.. I thought she did not like me," I_ said.

 _"That's silly,"_ Mrs. Potter chuckled as she started serving our dinner. _"Why wouldn't she like you?"_

 _"Kitty dear, why don't you tell us about yourself,"_ Mr. Potter smiled.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

 _"Padfoot, you are staying home. No patrol with that broken leg!"_ Prongs glared at me.

We were supposed to go patrolling after dinner.

 _"Why not? It's just a patrol and not a raid. I'm not staying home when all you guys are out there -"_

 _"We aren't going to have any fun out there, Padfoot,"_ Moony said sharply.

 _"Listen, if I have a broken leg, would you let me go patrolling with you?"_ Prongs asked.

I glared at him.

 _"It's settled then,"_ he smirked.

 _"Fine. But I need to know if anything goes wrong. You're sending me a patronus, aren't you?"_ I asked him sternly.

" _Done_ ," Lily, Prongs and Moony said in unison.

" _Take rest,_ " Lily ruffled my hair and smiled.

 _"Be a good dog,"_ Prongs patted on my shoulder, looking from me to Pryde.

I scoffed and glared at Pryde.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she mouthed.

After they left, Mum, Dad, Pryde and I sat in the sitting room and talked about the past week. About her time travel, her interesting power to show things, her telepathy, and her recent outburst of magic. I got myself a bowl full of pudding, glaring daggers at her at intervals. They never spoke anything about the spy or the deaths of Prongs and Lily or about Voldemort and the war.

 _"Will you just stop glaring at me like that? I said I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault,"_ she snapped at me.

 _"Not your fault?_ " I scoffed.

 _"Well, not entirely. You knew how'd I react when someone touches me without my consent, especially when I'm not sure about my surroundings! And it never happened before!"_

I scoffed _, "Says the one who wakes up in an infirmary and hits on a stranger. Oh! I forgot you were...delusional and a lunatic."_

She scoffed, "S _ays the one who defines delusional and lunatic."_ She sighed. _" I don't know. What would you do, when you wake up from a strange dream and the first thing you see is a guy with a pair of concerned green eyes...concerned yet striking. And sandy brown hair falling into the eyes...then there is this amber rays of light, falling onto him, making him glow...and then this guy smiles at you. A beautiful smile, that reaches his eyes. And you can feel his gentle hand holding you tight, assuring you that everything is alright. And above all, he smells like chocolate?"_

 _"I'd ask him to let go off my hand and also to stop staring at me,_ " I replied. _"Well, if that's a girl, I'd say something else,"_ I said thoughtfully. _"Wait, you said you don't remember anything. How do you explain this?"_

 _"Didn't I see it in the Pensieve? I can analyze... My feelings and everything_ ," she shrugged.

" _I hate to say, but I appreciate your creativity. The way you turn children's rhymes to some smooth pick up lines,"_ I smirked.

Mum and dad were chuckling.

 _"Shut up! I didn't even know-"_

 _"What was that again? Roses are red..."_

 _"Shut up Black."_

 _"Violets are blue..."_

 _"I'm gonna kill you."_

 _"This rhymes too. But the other one was better."_

 _"Don't let me break your face now."_

 _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."_

 _"I'm ready to hit you now. Any second."_

 _"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily..."_

 _"Black, shut up,"_ she threw a cushion at me.

 _"Both of you. Off to bed,"_ mum interrupted. " _Now_."

 _"Did I ever mention that you look more beautiful when you are mad at us?"_ I smiled at mum.

 _"Yes, you did," s_ he said pursing her lips, fighting a smile. " _I stopped counting at 99564, when you boys were 12. I think you might have crossed a million." S_ he shook her head, as her lips curled into a smile.

 _"Ah! Dad, I think we win_ ," I waggled my eyebrows at him.

Dad laughed.

 _"Dear, sorry to disappoint you. He crossed a million when we were 16_ ," mum chuckled. _"And he still says it, atleast five times a day."_

 _"Oh!" I_ looked at dad. That was all I could say.

Dad wrapped an arm around mum and kissed her on the temple. She blushed.

They look beautiful together. And happy. My parents. My family. I don't know about the fckin dragon pox. But I'm gonna make sure I take care of them and protect them.

" _We'll win,"_ I sighed getting to my feet. " _Someday_ ," I added.

They both chuckled.

 _"Goodnight mum," I_ kissed her on the cheek. _"Goodnight dad_."

" _Here_ ," he pulled out a small flask from his pocket. _"For the bones._ "

I groaned.

 _"Drink it. Don't throw it away,_ " mum said sharpl _y. "Unless, you want to stay home for few more days, when your brothers are out, patrolling_ ," she shrugged.

 _"I'm not staying home!"_ I said and gulped down the whole potion. " _Ugh_!"

 _"Good. Now, sleep tight,"_ she grinned.

 _"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Potter,"_ Pryde smiled at them. _"Thanks again for letting me stay."_

 _"It's our pleasure_ ," dad smiled.

 _"This is your home too dear,"_ mum added smiling.

 _ ***My POV***_

Sirius and I walked back to our rooms.

I lay on my bed and stared out of the window. The fire crackled in the small fireplace. It was snowing. The moon and stars hung in the dark sky. It was beautiful. I always wanted to see this. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 _"I am a witch,"_ I whispered. _"I'm a witch. I travelled in space and time. Its 1979. I'm at the Potter's. I am with the Marauders. I am in the Order. People are dying. Voldemort is killing. Everyone is in danger. I killed a Death eater accidentally. And I was out of my stupid mind and asked Remus Lupin out. And I hit the boys who were worried about me. I broke Sirius's leg. Well, actually I embarrassed myself."_

I got to my feet and walked out of the room.

I stood outside the boys' room, counted ten and slowly knocked on the door twice.

" _Black? Black are you awake?"_

I got no answer and I just turned to leave when the door clicked open. I put my hand on the door knob. It was cold. I slowly pushed the door open and put my foot inside the room.

Sirius lay on his bed, staring into the fireplace, his wand in his arm pointed towards the door.

 _"Are you busy? Did I disturb you or anything?"_ I asked.

 _"Nah! What is it, Pryde?"_ He asked, now waving his wand, making the fire dance.

I walked into the room. It was a large room with a large king size bed. The fire place was small. The room has two large windows, where you can see the sky more clearly. There was a couch near the window, and two chairs. There was a large wardrobe in a corner, a large mirror beside it. The room was all decorated in red and gold. The duvets, the curtains, the carpet, and there were many photos of the boys on the wall. There was a rack full of books, in a corner. The room was clean.

I turned to Sirius. He was staring at me.

 _"You came here to see our room? Really?"_

 _"Umm...no...sorry...I ... I came here to apologize."_ There I said it again.

He raised his eyebrows.

 _"No. Really. I'm really sorry. I panicked, I guess."_

 _"Sit down,"_ he said calmly, sending a chair towards me.

I sat in the chair.

 _"Listen, I'm really sorry about your leg. And...everything."_

 _"You've already apologized twenty times today, Pryde. There's something else_." He was looking into my eyes.

I sighed _. "Well, I wasn't lying you know...about my status. I mean the whole muggle thing. I... I don't know how it happened. A week ago I was a muggle and now I'm a witch and its...its...really confusing."_

 _"Yeah I understand that."_ He shrugged _. "I...I believe you okay? If that's why you are here. To tell me you...Alright, listen, about that day, I was suspicious. It was just hard to believe you. You popped out of thin air and you started talking about us, our secrets and said us you were a muggle and then started showing people things in their heads, but not me. We weren't able to perform legilimency on you and it was all so confusing and suspicious. I had no other choice. I had to make sure."_

 _"I understand you,_ " I nodded and smiled. " _I don't blame you. But...those were the worst things you saw...in my head. Things I never wanted to recall or show someone. I don't know. I was upset that night actually," I_ said looking at my feet.

got up and sat. I looked at him.

He looked straight into my eyes _. "At some point in life, everyone gets broken and unhinged, on the inside. But the strong ones gather up everything and try to move on and eventually succeed. No one wants to recall the worst most moments of their lives. But you should remember, they shaped you into a person you are today. I forgot everything I saw in your head. So its better if you try to forget about it too,"_ he said in his deep voice.

I stared at him for few seconds and nodded.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

She stared at me with those big, almond eyes with long eyelashes. And nodded.

Come to think of it, she is all brown.

Her dark brown skin, her dark brown eyes and her shoulder length dark brown-black hair. And her skin under the fire light just looks beautiful.

 _"Have...have you ever killed someone?"_

Her question just snapped me out of my thoughts.

" _What_?"

 _"Have you ever killed someone?"_ She asked again. So this what it is about. I could see the worry and pain in her eyes.

 _"No. No I did not."_

She nodded and stared at the fire.

 _"Hey listen. It was an accident. You did not kill him. The curse just rebounded when it hit your shield."_

 _"But still. I killed someone,"_ she looked at me biting her lip.

 _"You killed a murderer, accidentally,"_ I said sharply. _"If you weren't there, he would have killed the whole family. You killed a murderer and saved a family."_

 _"But what about his family? His kids?"_

 _"It was Marcus Crowley. Three years above us. He was single. He tortured and killed many people, including kids. So, it would be really great if you stop worrying about the death of a murderer. Yes, it's a life too. But he was a soul less murderer."_

She shrugged, " _Well, I feel good now. He was a murderer."_

I nodded.

 _"I did something good."_ She nodded.

 _"Good. Is that all or is there anything else?"_

 _"No. That's all. Thanks_ ," she smiled getting to her feet _. "I'll go to bed then."_

 _"Wait! Pryde."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"The spy."_

Her face fell.

 _"You are not going tell who the spy is, are you?"_

 _"I'm sorry Black. I can't tell that to you now,"_ she shook her head." _Dumbledore took care of him."_

 _"He was the one who sold the Order to Voldemort. Sold James and Lily to him!" I_ snapped at her.

 _"And he was punished too. Black... I... I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise. I'll tell you."_

 _"The spy is still in the Order."_

She nodde _d. "But he isn't a spy now. He will not be a spy."_

 _"And what, may I ask you are going to do if he still turns his back on us? Sell us again?_ " I asked sternly.

 _"He won't_ ," she said sternly. _"He won't, because I warned him. I told him I would search for him every nook and corner of the Earth, find him, and kill him. Not a normal death. But a pretty painful one. Because ain't nobody gonna hurt the people I love. Nobody. Not the second time. Not when I'm here."_ Suddenly, her warm eyes turned all cold and dangerous. For a moment, I thought they'd turn scarlet again. But they did not.

" _You met him?"_

She nodded _. "And I'm not answering any more questions about this, Black. Goodnight."_

She walked out of the room, leaving me speechless.

 _"When did she meet him?_ " I lay on the bed and asked no one in particular.


	21. A Mad Idea

_***My POV***_

I felt someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of large bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," I screamed rolling over the bed.

THUD. And fell on the floor.

"Tinky!" I groaned. "You scared the hell outta me," I said groggily.

"Tinky is sorry miss. Tinky is trying to wake up miss," Tinky replied walking over to me, her eyes wide.

"Yeah I'm awake now," I said slowly getting to my feet.

"Mistress calls miss for breakfast," she said.

"Yeah. I'm coming. In 10min."

With a crack, she disapparated.

I dragged myself to the bathroom.

I then dragged myself downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

He was at the table in the kitchen, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Ah! Good morning Kitty," he beamed.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," I smiled at her.

"Good morning dear," she was sipping her tea. "Seems like you haven't rested well."

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep last night," I said rubbing my eyes. "Maybe because I over slept the last three days." I sat beside Mrs. Potter. Tinky set a plate of pancakes, chocolate spread and orange juice before me.

"Thank you Tinky," I said and dug into my breakfast.

"A half-blood family from Dundee went missing last night. The Dark mark was above their house," Mr. Potter sighed and closed the paper.

"A muggleborn was killed along with her family in Blyth," Mrs. Potter shook her head.

"Good morning mum."

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"G'morning dad."

"Good morning Mrs. Potter."

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter barged into the kitchen, shouting at the top of their voices. They looked at each other.

"I'm first!" They yelled.

"No you weren't!"

"Moony I barely heard your voice!"

"Because you are deaf."

"Wormtail, you were last."

"Not this time, Padfoot. I was quicker than you."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Mrs. Potter shook her head. "You all yelled at the same time, deafening us. No more bickering."

"Mum, you always kill the fun!" James groaned taking a chair beside Mrs. Potter.

"You boys have been doing this since you were 12," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Yes. No more bickering. Masters should eat now. Masters did not eat well when Tinky is away. Masters look weak and how can they fight?" Tinky said sternly, setting plates before the boys.

"Tinker bell darling, I missed you," Sirius pouted at Tinky.

"Tinky missed masters too. But Tinky still will not give Master Sirius's fire whiskey bottles back. Tinky hid them," she glared at Sirius with her hands on her hips.

The room erupted into roars of laughter.

"Bad luck mate," James patted on Sirius's shoulder, laughing.

"Master Remus should eat first. Master can read the paper after the breakfast," she glared at Remus, making the paper disappear.

Remus put the paper aside and dug into his breakfast.

"Bossy little Tinky," James chuckled.

Mr and Mrs Potter were laughing so hard, their faces turned pink.

"Miss would like to have some bacon?"

"Oh no Tinky. I don't eat bacon. Thank you."

"Another person to join Moony's club," James said.

"What club?"

"Are you Jewish?"

"No," I chuckled. "I just don't eat bacon. So you're Jewish?" I asked Remus.

"Half Jewish," he smiled.

"How's your leg, son?" Mr. Potter asked Sirius.

"Brand new," he grinned.

"Were you in Dundee last night?" Mr. Potter asked James.

"No dad. Lily and I were in Diagon Alley."

"Remus and I were in Knocturn Alley," Peter added.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"A family missing in Dundee and a muggle born witch and her family was killed in Blyth," Lily walked in. "Good morning everyone."

"Missing... What are they going to do with them?" I asked.

"Depends on the person they targeted," Lily replied.

"They might torture the person for information or to join them," James added.

"In this case, the person works in Department of Magical Transportation," Mr. Potter.

"But, what would they want to do with a person from Transportation?" Peter asked.

"They were trying to track down the movements of few known Death Eaters," Sirius replied.

"It was supposed to be confidential," James frowned.

"But the ministry is infiltrated," Remus said calmly.

"No one knows who is on the right side," Sirius sighed.

Few moments passed in silence.

"But you guys can fix it," I said slowly looking at everyone.

"What?" James and Remus asked.

"You guys can sort of fix it. Like, you can track people down. Their movements and everything."

"I think it might have missed your brilliant mind that that's what the ministry and the Order have been doing for years," Sirius scoffed.

"I'm not talking about the Ministry and the Order. I'm talking about you guys. You four."

"Us?" The marauders asked in unison.

"Yes you. What's one of the greatest inventions of the Marauders?"

"Our pranks?"

"Black, I'm serious."

"I am Sirius too. Damn the hell! We have the same name!" He said mock hurt.

Everybody groaned.

"I don't know. I'm so excited that we have the same name and I badly wanna high five you hard on your face with a chair!"

Mr. Potter, Remus, Peter and Lily choked on their juice.

"Ouch!" James laughed.

Sirius was about to retort when Mrs. Potter cut him.

"Sirius, Kitty," she looked at us sternly and pursed her lips.

Sirius and I glared at each other.

"Back to business. We did many great things," James said.

"I'm talking about the rare piece of magic. I mean, your greatest possession."

They looked at each other.

"The map? The Marauders Map!" Remus exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I grinned at him.

"What map? The one you worked on for years?" Mr. Potter asked.

"And the one Filch confiscated in your seventh year?" Mrs. Potter smirked.

"You knew about the map too?" James asked awed.

"The map that asks people to solemnly swear that they are up to no good? Of course I do," I grinned.

"Wait. So, you mean to say, they should make the map of what? Britain?" Lily asked bewildered.

Silence filled the room.

"Did you know that the statistics on sanity are that one out of every six youngsters is suffering from a mental illness? I thought that was all niffler's crap before I saw you, " Sirius said deadpanned.

"There is no great genius without some touch of madness," I replied coolly.

"Aristotle," Mrs. Potter, Remus and Lily chimed in.

"No, really. Its not that easy to make a whole map of Britain," Peter said looking bewildered.

"Well, not exactly the whole map of Britain. The wizarding villages to be exact. That's where they are mostly attacking. And some other few places. I mean, come on! Do you have a better idea to track people? I gave you information. You know where they live! I know its really a hard job. But look on the bright side, things would be a lot better. Missing people, their meetings, hideouts...everything."

"Hideouts? Kitty, a hideout in a village full of people?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Deserted places. Forests and all. Hey, I donno. You guys know better. I just gave you an idea. I know, the whole map thing is a pain in the base. But still..."

"She's got a point," Mr. Potter shrugged.

"A school is easy. But an entire village," James ran his fingers through his hair.

"It will be complicated," Sirius frowned.

"We can get the maps of the villages and charm them," Remus said thoughtfully.

"But it'll be really hard to track people. There will be thousands," Peter said calmly.

"It'll be a mess," Sirius nodded.

"Why don't we talk to Dumbledore about this?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we will talk to him tonight," James nodded. "Are you guys alright with this?" He asked the marauders.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Good. It's settled then. Eat. You are going to be late," Mrs. Potter smiled.

 _ ***Remus's POV ***_

"You look exhausted," I said to her.

"Haven't slept last night," she shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, walking into the living room after helping Mrs. Potter in the kitchen. The others left to work.

"Umm...get an idea on magic?" She shrugged. "In theory of course," she added hastily when I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. Any favourite subject?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts of course!"

I smiled. "I'll get the books," I said and left the room.

I apparated to James's room and opened his large book shelf. There were hundreds of books, both muggle and magic. I took out our first year DADA, charms and transfiguration textbooks and apparated downstairs.

She was sitting on the carpet, by the fireplace talking to Mr and Mrs Potter animatedly.

"Strange. You don't remember any names? Only the memories?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why. I've gone through my phone," she put her phone on the table before her. "All the names got replaced with numbers. Even my family's. Not even a nick name! It's weird...usually things are the other way. People lose memories..well...completely," she shrugged staring into the fire.

Mr and Mrs Potter looked at her concerned.

"Hey," I announced myself, breaking the silence.

"You brought the books!" She grinned.

"Yes. Charms, Transfiguration and Defence."

"I thought Dumbledore wanted to teach her magic?" Mrs Potter looked at me confused.

"Oh, its just the theory," I replied.

She took the book from me and ran her fingers over the hardcover, the spine of the book and looked back at me beaming.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

When I can back home in the evening I found Kitty, curled into a ball and sleeping near the fire place in the sitting room, with her blanket kicked aside, and Remus, fast asleep on the couch beside her, with a book in his hands. There were books all over the place.

"Miss Lily is home. Miss must be hungry. Tinky is baking cakes," Tinky came and took my cloak from me.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Tinky. I'll be back in a minute. Is anyone else back home?"

"No miss."

"Where are Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"Master and Mistress are resting miss."

I looked at the large clock in the room. Which individually monitors the whereabouts of the family. In place of hours on the clock's face are a series of possible locations, including **"home," "school", "work", "travelling", "lost", "hospital", "prison", "mortal peril",** and a brightly highlighted **"pranking", "detention"** , as well as more lighthearted activities like **"time for tea", "time to polish brooms", " time to clean your room", "you're late".**

The clock has golden hands, one for every member of the family. At first it has just four hands. For the Potters and Tinky. Then Sirius, Remus and Peter were added when the four boys became brothers, probably in our second year. And then I was added when we started dating. And now, there is another new hand added I haven't noticed before. For Kitty!

Right now James's, Sirius's and Peter's hands were pointing "work", and the rest were pointing towards "home".

"I'll go clean up and come. James and the others will be arriving soon," I told Tinky and apparated to my room, right next to James's, on the other end of the floor.

Actually, James and I were planning to move into a two bedroom flat in London, near to Sirius's. Sirius, Remus and Peter live in a flat which Sirius bought in our seventh year. But, when Kitty came here and told us about the future, James decided that we all should stay together and asked me to move into the Potter Manor. He talked to Mr and Mrs Potter and they were happy about it and I moved in two days ago. He wants to stay close to his parents and also wants us all safe. He wants the boys to move in too. The Manor has all kinds of protection with ancient and powerful wards. But Sirius and Remus are reluctant. They say it's not really a good idea to stay at the Manor. Remus is still not happy with what Peter did or in this case, would've done, if Kitty was never here. James still feels bad about it. He never talks to anyone about it. Not even me. But I can see the pain in his eyes whenever Peter is around him. Peter is still ashamed of himself and is being quiet more than usual. Friends and friendship mean a lot to James, Sirius and Remus. And its a major blow to James and Remus. Kitty did not want to tell Sirius about it. She said Sirius is not mature enough to handle it like a grown up. The boys agreed to it. They know she is right. Sirius would kill Peter. He'll kill the person who killed his best friend and his wife, and the person who sold them, brutally, in ways I can't even imagine. Once I've seen him curse Avery so bad, when he tried an illegal curse on James. Avery would be dead now, if Remus had not interfered to stop him then.

I sighed deeply when the hot water hit my bare back. I stood under the shower recalling every weird thing that happened to us.

Kitty. Strange and weird magic.

She is cool, sweet and even sarcastic.

My thoughts wandered to this morning's conversation.

I laughed out loud. The looks on Sirius's and her face were priceless. It was even more priceless when she emptied her glass of water on his face.

But she was right. If we made the map, it would be easy for us and the Order, especially on the missions.


	22. Kitty Pryde

***Remus's POV***

I woke up to a tap on my shoulder.

"Master Remus, miss Lily is home. Master asked Tinky to wake him up when someone is home," Tinky squeaked.

I rubbed my eyes," Thank you Tinky, " I said groggily, looking around and sitting.

She was curled into a ball, and the blanket was kicked aside.

I smiled to myself and covered her again with the blanket.

I looked at the large clock. Lily's hand was pointing towards "home" and James's, Sirius's and Peter's was pointing towards "work".

I got to my feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Master Remus wants anything?" Tinky asked hopping towards me.

"I would like to have some tea and something to eat, Tinky. I am hungry," I smiled at her.

"Tinky is making tea and cakes. Master should wait for few minutes. Until then, Master can have this chocolate," she handed me a small block of chocolate.

"Thank you, Tinky," I smiled at her and walked back to the living room.

I looked at the clock. James's and Sirius's hands moved from "work" to "travelling". They'll be home any minute, I thought.

After two minutes, I heard the front door open and James's and Sirius's loud voices.

"They're going to wake her up," I grumbled to myself.

"You should've seen his face!" Sirius laughed as they entered the room.

"Silenco," I muttered pointing my wand towards them.

They went mute abruptly and looked at me bewildered.

"Shh," I said and jerked my head towards Kitty.

James chuckled and nodded, as Sirius sneered at me. He waved hid hands wildly and mouthed 'what the fck is wrong with you!'

I glared at him and he sighed.

I waved my wand and lifted the charm.

"Really Moony?" He rolled his eyes, sending a cushion towards me and I ducked it.

"We have 14 bedrooms in the manor, Moony," James chuckled.

"She fell asleep reading," I shrugged.

They both raised their eyebrows.

"First year books?" Sirius asked taking the book that lay beside her.

"Defence?" James raised an eyebrow grinning.

"She loves defence," I shrugged.

"Really? Like the way you love it too?" Sirius smirked.

"What?"

"Defence, Moony."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe. You guys look in a right state."

They really do. They have some gashes over their shoulders, their hair looks messier than usual and they look tired. "Anything interesting?" I added.

"They doubled up the training. The aurors are going down and they need more aurors and there is less time," James sighed.

"You better go take a shower," I suggested.

"But I'm hungry!" Sirius whined.

"Really? Are you expecting that Tinky is going to let you sit at the table like this?" I chuckled. "Don't even dream about it! Remember what happened in our fourth year?"

"I still can't believe she vanished all my food and dragged me out of the kitchen!" Sirius exclaimed. James and I laughed silently.

"She dragged me out many times mate," James laughed.

"I'll be back in 10," Sirius said and disapparated, so did James.

Minutes passed by and I heard the door bell.

I pulled out my wand and looked through the peephole. I held the door knob.

"Marlene," I muttered to myself. "Who is it?" I asked aloud.

"Hey, Remus! This is Marlene McKinnon. I went to Hogwarts with you," she said cheerfully.

"What were your first words when you came to know I'm a you-know-what?" I asked.

"It was in our fifth year. James, Sirius, Lily, you and I were in the common room. I told you guys that I always wished I were a glow worm. Because a glow worm is never glum," She said cheerfully.

"And why is that?" I asked chuckling to myself, recalling the memory.

"Because how can you be grumpy, when the sun shines out of your bum?" I giggled.

I opened the door.

"Marl!" I grinned and let her in.

"Remus," she beamed and hugged me.

"Has the meeting time been changed?" I asked her confused.

"Oh, no silly! I wanted to help Lily with the dinner," she smiled, taking off her cloak.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, to talk to Sirius too. He is home, isn't he?"

"Upstairs," I jerked my head up.

"Thanks," she winked and hopped towards the stairs and I walked back to the sitting room.

Sirius and Marlene are always on an on-off relation. They started going out in our seventh year. They aren't serious about their relation like James and Lily. They are just having the fun of their life during the war. But they care a lot about each other.

I sat on the armchair beside the fireplace and looked at Kitty and I remembered her words in the hospital.

 _'You seem to like books a lot and a date in a library or a book store would be great. You and I can both go to the romance section, pick up random books and flip through random pages, reading g out the most kinkiest or the dirtiest parts aloud. We could stop whenever we want. It would be exciting and sexy.'_ Godric knows where she came up with that!

I laughed to myself.

She is beautiful. She has these beautiful big, dark brown almond eyes and long lashes.

She's got a beautiful smile. Well, she has beautiful lips too.

My eyes swept over to her left forearm. She has a long scar and few other scars that aren't quite visible unless one looks clearly. Cuts to be precise. What is the story behind those scars? We never knew. She always hide them every time someone stares at her arm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Our eyes met. I looked at her concerned and confused.

"Hey," she whispered. "I suggest you not to stare too long. It's dangerous. You might fall in love with my eyes or worse, get obsessed with them and then you'll drown in them. It's fatal to your life, you know?" She smirked.

I laughed. "Well, I'm a good swimmer."

"Wow. But still, its fatal," she smiled sitting up. "What's the time?" She asked stretching her arms.

"6."

"Damn! I was supposed to take a short nap and instead I slept the whole afternoon! Why do I feel hungry all the time?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"It's nothing wrong with being hungry," I smiled at her.

"There is. If I'm hungry, I eat! A lot!" She waved her hands impatiently.

"There's nothing wrong in eating a lot."

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow.

Damn! She does it perfectly.

"Look at me, Remus! I look like a sack of potatoes!" She groaned.

"No you don't! You're just..."

"Fat! I know!"

"No...curvy.. That's all. You're curvy."

"I used to be fit. Athletic. And then... I donno this stupid depression hit me. And bam! My health and everything went downhill, uphill whatever," she waved her hands. She paused and got lost in her own thoughts.

"Tinky made hot cakes. Freshly made chocolate and fruit cakes for everyone," Tinky came carrying trays of a cake and tea in both hands. Another tray of cake was hovering above her head.

"Damn body! Who cares! I'm curvy and I like it!" She said aloud grinning and turned to Tinky. "Thank you very much Tinky. I'm starving. You saved me," she grinned.

"Tinky is happy to feed. Tinky loves to cook," Tinky clapped after setting the trays on the table.

"And she cooks delicious food," Mrs. Potter walked in, followed by Mr. Potter.

"Thank you Mistress," Tinky bowed smiling and disapparated.

After a few minutes, the others joined us and we spent about an hour, talking about the attacks and the work of Ministry and the Order.

"I'll be back," Kitty said and walked out of the room.

 **AN** : Keys guys! I hope you are enjoying this story... This is my first fanfic and I know that I'm not really a good writer. I'll try to improve :)

You can follow me on Wattpad too. You can search for the story The Marauders, The Order and The Time Travelling Muggle and lovepadfoot is my account. I even used few pictures inth them. I just edited a few parts here, so this is a bit better.


	23. An Offer from the Death Eaters

_***My POV***_

I was in the bathroom when I felt it. I felt a tug in my heart, and I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Kitty... Oh no! Kitty... Merlin! They are here. In my house! Kitty... Kitty can you hear me?" Peter was yelling inside his head.

 **Flash**

There were three masked death eaters standing at his door.

"Hello, Pettigrew!" Said a drawling voice.

It was enough. I barged out of the bathroom without my pants on. I pulled a towel on my way and wrapped it around my waist and ran downstairs as fast as I could calling for others.

"JAMES! JAMES! REMUS! JAAAAAMMEESSS!"

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

"What is that?" James frowned. We heard a distant scream.

"JAMES! JAMES! REMUS! JAAAAAMMEESSS! JAAAAAMMMMEESSSS! REEEEEEEMUSSSSS!" we heard her screaming.

The next second, we were on our feet, running out of the room, towards the staircase.

"JAAAAMESS! REEEEMUS! BLAACKK!"

"What is it this time?" Sirius asked running behind me.

We saw her running down the stairs with a towel around her waist.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" James yelled.

"Don't tell me you saw a spider in the bathroom!" Sirius shouted.

"PETER! It's Peter!" She panted.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

"Death eaters! In his house. GOOOOO! NOW!" she yelled and pushed James.

"What?!" We asked confused.

"I saw them! He showed me! There are death eaters in his home! GOOOOOOOO!" She yelled at the top of her voice, pushing us hard.

Without a second thought, we sprinted out of the Manor.

"Send a message to the Order!" I told Lily.

"So she is really a seer then?" Marlene asked aloud, running behind us.

"He's alright! But go fast," I heard Kitty in my head. Wow! I don't know how she does this.

"What?" We all asked.

"Pryde. Is she really a seer?"

"Oh yes she is. We should run faster," Sirius said as we sprinted out of the large gates, to the apparition point.

We apparated to Peter's backyard, the moment we reached the apparition point.

 **"GO NOW!"** I heard Kitty yell in my head.

I guess James, Sirius and Lily did too. Because they flinched at once and Sirius cussed under his breath.

"Lily, Marlene, back door. We'll break in through the front door," Sirius whispered directions.

Lily and Marlene nodded and slowly walked towards the back door, and we three sprinted towards the front door.

"Ready?" James asked.

We heard a scream.

"Always," I said as we barged into the house.

And the room filled with flashes of hexes, curses and jinxes.

 _ ***My POV***_

I ran back to my room and sat on my bed.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Peter.

I felt a tug.

"Peter, stay calm. They are coming for you. Stay calm. Everything will be fine," I told him.

Peter was looking at the death eaters in fear.

I concentrated hard to contact James, Sirius and Lily. It happened.

"He's alright! But go fast," I said aloud.

And then again I tried to concentrate on Peter. I felt nothing. I rushed into the bathroom and stood under the hot shower. It felt good. I concentrated hard. I felt the tug again. And I got connected to Peter.

They were sitting on a couch and Peter on an armchair across them.

"Tell us, what are you up to nowadays?" A death eater with a deep voice asked him.

"I...I...I work in an apothecary," Peter stammered.

"What do you do after work, Pettigrew?"

"I...I...come home."

"And what are your friends up to?"

"My...my..fr...friends?"

"Yes, Potter, Black and Lupin!" Another death eater barked.

Peter flinched. "Th...they do the same. They...they...are training to become aurors. And...and Lupin is searching for...for a job."

"And the Order?"

"O... Order? Wha...what Order?"

"It's not the time for games, Pettigrew. We know that meddlesome fools are up to something and in the Order. And you, always follow them around," the third death eater sneered.

"I...I..don't understand what you are talking about."

"Of course you do, Pettigrew!" He spat.

Peter flinched.

"You are a half blood, Pettigrew. You should know, the Dark Lord is sympathetic towards the pure bloods and the half bloods. Do you think it is a good idea to defy him?" The deep voiced one asked.

"As you can see, we are strong. Do you think, weak ones like you could survive defying the Dark Lord?" The other one laughed.

"Join us, and the Dark Lord will show you mercy," the deep voiced one said.

"J...j...join you?" Peter widened his eyes.

"Yes. Everyone knows that your friends keep you around only to use you. They never worry about you. They keep you around to show off their stupid talents and make fun of you. They keep you around to carry their things and make you do their filthy work. You are nothing special to them. You know that very well. Think. Why would three talented wizards, would let a weak talentless wizard to tag along with them? Why? Do you know what happens in the end? You will be left alone. People like Potter, Black and Lupin will end up dead soon, in a horrible way. And after they are gone, what about you? After the Dark Lord wins the war, he will kill each and everyone who defied him. Make a wise choice Pettigrew. The Dark Lord doesn't give second chances. What are you going to gain fighting for filthy mudbloods and muggles? They taint our wizarding world. The wizarding world belongs to us. Shame on Potter, Black, Longbottoms and Prewetts! They associate with muggles and mudbloods. They made up their minds to protect 're out of their fckn minds. But you, Pettigrew, you haven't yet made a choice, did you? We give you a chance now. Join the Dark Lord. Serve him well, and you will be rewarded. Defy him, you will die," the deep voiced one said.

Peter stared at them in silence and in fear. He was shaking.

And then I spoke to him.

"Peter, don't listen to them. No. They are the ones who are out of their minds. Peter, your friends care about you. They love you. They never saw you like a weak, talentless wizard. Peter, you were always their brother. Peter, its always Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Your friends love you. So does Lily. And the whole Order..they respect you. Did they ever treat you like a weak wizard? No. They did not. And they will not. Peter, your friends never called you weak. Its the people who are sitting right in front of you who called you weak now. Do you think they care for you? No. They need something from you. They need your help. Because, they know they are losing. They are scared. They are the cowards, Peter. You are fighting for a right cause. They are murdering people. Peter, don't even think about joining them. Please. Its them, who will leave you if you are in danger. They never care about anyone but themselves. James, Sirius and Remus always had your back. Remember the number of times they saved you from the bullies. Remember how you guys did everything together. Remember how you stood up for your friends all these years. Peter, you have people who love you for what you are. You have great brothers. Peter, please. Its up to you if you decide to join them Peter. But once you do, there's never turning back. They will torture you. They will tray you like scum. You will be all alone Peter. You know how you're gonna end up. Peter, you are a Gryffindor. Daring, brave and chivalry is the motto. Peter, you are not a weak wizard. I told you once and I'm telling you again. You are a great wizard. You are an animagus for Godric's sake. None of the death eaters including Voldemort dared to become an animagus at 12. You are a talented wizard. You have it in you. Peter, your brothers are coming for you. Don't make a wrong choice. Peter, please."

"Pettigrew!" One of them yelled and Peter jumped. "How long are you going to think about this?" Two of them got to their feet and started walking around the room.

"Wh...wh...how am I going to help you? I..I'll be of no use. You, yourself called me a weak and talentless wizard. How..how am I going to help You-know-who?"

"Yes I did say that," the death eater nodded. "You see, we have spies everywhere. And we know, you and your friends work for that old fool Dumbledore. We know that you are in the Order too. And we also know that you are a sneaky little brat."

"So...you...you want me to be a...a spy for you?" Peter asked nervously.

"Exactly. Brilliant. You are not dumb, Pettigrew," one of them laughed.

"So...so...you mean to say that I should pass information to You-know-who?"

"Yes. And you will be rewarded."

"Re...rewarded?"

"Of course, do you think the Dark Lord never appreciates his hardworking, faithful followers?" He laughed.

"So...so you mean, I have to turn my back on the Order?"

"Yes."

"And my friends?"

"Yes. They are not your friends, Pettigrew. They are arrogant gits who lost their minds," he said impatiently.

"You know, thats a good offer. You want me to be a spy for you. Pass the information and I shall be rewarded. But with what?"

"What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"The reward. What will I be rewarded with?"

The death eaters stared at him.

"Your life," the deep voiced one snarled.

"My life? You mean you'll not kill and let me live? Live with what?"

One of the death eaters growled. But Peter continued. "Well, that's a good reward for betraying my friends? And you want me to live with what? Guilt for the rest of my life? We did things together. Great things. We are like brothers. They are the ones who stuck with me in my thick and thin. The ones who loved me no matter what I am. The ones who never called me 'weak and talentless' though everyone did. Even you. They did not use me to do their filthy work or carry their things. But you want to use me to do your filthy work. They loved me. They taught me many things. Like friendship, love, bravery, and also what is right and what is wrong. And you expect me to betray my brothers?" He asked fiercely.

I concentrated on James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. I felt a tug and I yelled "GO NOW!" I went back to Peter.

"I never knew you could think," one of them sneered.

"Look what we have here! Someone playing a hero!" another one mocked him.

"They're here. Get ready. The moment they enter, turn into a rat and escape," I told Peter. He got to his feet.

"Hero or not, I don't give a shit," Peter clutched his wand tight.

"Ooooh... The squeaky little bastard thinks he could take the three of us down," the deep voiced guy snarled.

"Mark my words, you are the ones whose going end up dead soon. I'm never going to betray my brothers or the ones who are fighting for the right cause. I might be talentless. But you are the weak ones. And I'm not going to die like you cowards-"

"How dare you," one of them sneered and pulled out his wand swiftly and pointed at Peter. "Crucio," he sneered and Peter fell on the floor and I felt sharp pain in my head and snapped back to reality. The bathroom was now filled with hot steam and I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on James. I only saw flashes of lights and I felt like someone's hammering on my head. I gave up trying to get our minds connected. I took a quick shower and changed into my new PJs and ran downstairs, into the sitting room.

"Are they back home?" I asked panting.

"Merlin's beard! You're dripping wet!" Mr. Potter exclaimed and waved his wand over me. A hot steam shot out of the wand and I became dry instantly.

"No dear," Mrs. Potter replied. She looked concerned. She stared at the large clock.

The boys' and Lily's hands were pointing towards " **mortal peril".**

"I... I.. Lost the connection. They hit Peter with crucio and I felt this sharp pain. I couldn't get the connection back!" I groaned.

"Connection?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah, you know...the way we connect...in...the heads and all..."

We sat in silence for few minutes. I tried to concentrate on anyone of them. But every time I did it, I felt sharp pain in my head.

"Do not exhaust yourself dear. You don't want to damage your head, do you?" Mrs. Potter gave me cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh! They're coming!" Mr. Potter exclaimed looking at the large clock.

All the hands were pointing towards " **travelling** ". In another 5seconds, they pointed towards " **home** ". I got to my feet and ran out of the room into the courtyard. The cold air hit my face the moment I opened the doors.


	24. Marauders to work

_***Lily's POV***_

"Is that Pryde?" Sirius asked looking at the running figure towards us.

"Yeah! But why is she running like her pants are on fire!" James laughed.

"Oh Helga! Are you guys alright? Did anyone get hurt? I was worried. I-"

She screeched to halt as she got near. She looked at Sirius and Marlene, and then at us and then back at them and then us.

"No one is hurt," Remus told her.

She looked at Peter.

"Dear God, Peter! You are alright! I thought something might have happened to you," she hugged him tight. Peter looked taken aback. So did we. Sirius and James raised their eyebrows. Remus shrugged. "I lost the connection when they used the cruciatus curse on you. You were wonderful." She stepped back grinning. Peter gave a weary smile.

"What connection? And how did you know they used the cruciatus curse on him?" Marlene asked.

"Kitty is trying to improve her skills..in divination. She...she is trying to make these...connections...with mind," I blurted out.

Everyone snapped their heads towards me.

"Really? Wow! How do you do it?" Marlene asked Kitty.

"Hey! My arse is beginning to freeze! Let's go inside first, shall we?" James interrupted.

"Yeah. And you're going to get a frost bite," I told Kitty and put my hand around her shoulder and walked her inside the Manor, others behind us.

Peter was a little shaken. But I saw something in his eyes that I have never seen before. That look, its totally different. I saw it in James's eyes every time he won the Quidditch cup. In Sirius's, when his pranks, especially against the Slytherins were successful and in Remus's every time he mastered the most difficult spells, easily, and quicker than anyone else in the class, including James and Sirius.

Winning, success and mastering. Yes that's what I can see in Peter's eyes now.

Tinky gave us all, hot chocolate and that made us feel better.

"So, what happened son?" Mr. Potter asked.

Peter took a deep breath and started. "I went home after work. Mum wanted me to check on her garden. I was about to return to the Manor. But then they came in. I panicked and tried to make contact with Kitty. You told me how she did it, the other day. I thought it might work. I concentrated hard on her. Then I felt a tug. I knew I made it. I told her that they're here."

"Well actually you screamed. I was about to take a shower and you scared the hell outta me," Kitty chuckled.

"Ah! So that's why you came running out in a towel!" Sirius laughed. "I thought you saw some spiders in there." He started moving his fingers towards Kitty. "And they crawled upon your legs slowly -"

"Shut up, Black!" Kitty shuddered. "Don't you ever talk about things that...crawl!"

"And then what happened?" Mr. Potter asked chuckling.

"They...they...they talked to me. They wanted me to join them. They asked about you," he said looking at James, Sirius and Remus. They raised their eyebrows. "Yeah...they wanted me to join them. Be their spy-"

"What?" Sirius and Marlene asked.

"Yeah. And I ...denied," Peter grinned widely.

"Of course you would! That's our brother!" Sirius ruffled Peter's hair, grinning.

Peter blushed.

"That's when they used the cruciatus curse on me," he shrugged.

"You're not telling them the whole thing," Kitty raised an eyebrow.

We all looked at Peter. He went pink.

She stretched out her hands and we all held her.

"Wait. What's going on?" Marlene asked confused.

"Just hold my hand," Kitty replied and she reluctantly did.

Kitty closed her eyes and after few seconds I felt a tug in my heart and saw everything what happened with Peter. The scenes shifted from Peter to us. Maybe that was when she talked to us.

She pulled her hands back.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Marlene looked at her in awe. She simply shrugged.

The room fell silent. The boys were staring at each other, their eyes glistening with tears and identical smirks on their faces.

"I'm proud of you, Wormtail," Sirius patted Peter on his back and so did James and Remus.

"That was really brave of you, Peter," Marlene smiled.

We heard the door bell.

"Oh! It must be someone from the Order. It's time for the meeting. I'll get the door," I said walking out of the room.

 _ ***James's POV***_

The members of the Order slowly filled in slowly. I got lost in my own thoughts. I'm happy and proud.

So this is how he might have turned his back on us. But no. He did not do it this time. He denied. He denied them. He chose the right path. He was brave. He defended us. He did not turn his back on us. He could have. But he did not. Brothers. Marauders.

"What are you smiling at?" Sirius asked.

"He did what a Marauder is supposed to do."

"Of course he would. He is one of us. Why would he choose the other side? I'd call you a nutter if you ever thought he would go to the dark side. He would never. "

"Yeah," I smiled. If only you knew, I thought.

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

The Order were briefly told about the incident at Peter's.

"Too bad they escaped," Fabian shook his head.

"But they were in a pretty bad shape when they ran away though," Marlene laughed.

"I think I saw a guy with tusks and...that was a marvelous bat-bogey hex, Lily," Sirius laughed.

"And that pet rat of Peter's bit the other guy's throat off!" Marlene laughed.

"Well, he was going to curse James from behind," Peter chuckled.

"Lucky you, that smart rat saved your arse, Prongs," Sirius smirked.

"Because Wormsy loves me!" James smirked

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room fell silent. The rest of the meeting continued with other plans, missions and reports.

"We've a plan," James started.

"About tracking people," Sirius added.

"It is a bit complicated and might sound mad, but its the best thing," I finished.

"Yes?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, Kitty came up with this idea -" James started.

"No, actually it was their idea. I just tried to...improvise it for the better cause," Kitty interrupted him.

"Yeah, well... We'll make a map-"

"-Actually maps," Sirius added.

"-Of Britain. All the wizarding villages and every place where wizards and witches live, and even the forests-" I added.

"-And we will charm them so that it shows everyone-" James said.

"-Where they are-" Sirius added.

"-What they're doing-" I continued.

"-Every minute -" James added.

"-Of everyday!" Peter finished grinning.

Everyone looked at us gobsmacked.

"How are you going to do that?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"But that's not totally posdible. Many wizarding places have protective charms. And many are unplottable!" Moody grunted.

"So was Hogwarts. But these boys still made a map of Hogwarts," Kitty shrugged.

"You WHAT?!" everyone asked awestruck.

Even Dumbledore was taken aback.

The four of us had identical grins spread across our faces.

"You made a map of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked at last amused.

"Of course they did. With all the secret passageways. That's how they escaped easily," Kitty said.

"And snuck out of the castle almost everyday," Lily smirked.

"Well, show us the map then!" Gideon asked totally excited.

"We could. But we don't have it with us right now. We lost it-" James was court off.

"What?" Fabian asked shocked.

"You...you lost the map? Do you know how dangerous it is if someone from the wrong side found it?" Moody yelled.

"Nah! No one would find it. Even though they find it, they can't use it. It works with a password," Kitty smirked.

"But where did you lose the map?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Filch confiscated it in our seventh year," Peter mumbled turning pink.

Everyone groaned.

"We tried to get it back. But Filch was very well prepared," Peter shrugged.

"Well, you are noble men who worked tirelessly to help the next generation of lawbreakers," Kitty patted on my back. "Only the next noble lawbreakers will crack the code," she grinned.

"Really?" Sirius asked excited.

"We knew it!" James hi-fived Sirius.

"It must be your kids!" Marlene laughed.

"Can we get back to the matter?" Moody grunted.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"The Homonculus charm," Kitty replied.

"Exactly. The magic used in our map's creation was advanced and impressive. It includes the Homonculous Charm, enabling the possessor of the map to track the movements of every person in the castle, and it was also enchanted to forever repel, anyone, as insultingly as possible," I explained.

"But that's really advanced piece of old magic," Dumbledore said impressed. "Did you make a map at school?"

"Yeah. It took us years actually. Drawing each and every bit of the castle and the grounds," Sirius replied.

"Well, what do you say?" James asked looking at everyone.

"How long is it going to take?" Alice asked.

"Depends on how long we work. Days or weeks," Sirius replied.

"The maps are easily found. So all we need is to charm them," I said.

Everyone went silent.

"So even the forests?" Alice asked.

"Because I think that's where their hideouts are mostly located," I replied.

They all nodded.

"So, you four are going to do it then?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," James replied looking at us.

"Alright then. Do it. But let it be quick. Make sure you ate not wasting too much time on it," Dumbledore nodded.

"So we'll be able to track the death eaters easily then..." Dorcas trailed off.

"Track them, find out who they are meeting, where they are hiding, and holding hostages," Emmeline pointed out.

"Brilliant!" Gideon and Fabian grinned.

"And... I have another idea," Kitty said looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, your way of communication is not really safe. The patronus. I mean, its great. But not really safe. Do you know how Voldemort -" most of them gasped and flinched. Kitty rolled her eyes. "V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R. Do you know how he communicates with his followers?"

"The Dark Mark. What are you getting at?" Moody grunted.

"Yeah, the Dark Mark. He touches his Dark Mark and his followers apparate to his place...wherever he is. And when they touch theirs, he goes to them."

"What do you mean? You mean we should have something like a Dark Mark on our arms too?" Marlene asked gobsmacked.

"No...no...not the Mark. But something different. We should be having something identical. Like, a fake galleon, or a locket, or a ring...whatever...so you could send messages secretly without being noticed. Like, for example, take a fake galleon. If one of you wants to give a signal, or send an important message when you're in danger, you use the coin. The others get notified immediately as the coin gets hot. Like, time and place of next Order meeting, Dumbledore uses his coin, amd your coins get hot and notify you rather than a letter, a floo call or a patronus. And no one is going to doubt you. And if you use some advanced magic, you could make it work even without a wand. Like, say the password and it activates, like the map, but without a wand. A coin, a locket, a ring...anything," she looked around at everyone, biting her lip. "Well, I suck at explaining things. Did you guys get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded.

"And how does that work?" Dorcas asked.

"The Protean charm," she replied.

"That's interesting," Dumbledore nodded.

"Believe me, it is more."

"Well, that's a lot of charms work there," Alice sighed.

"I will take care about it," Dumbledore smiled. "I know exactly what to do."


	25. Pryde and Black's Fracas

_***Remus's POV***_

"Are you alright?" I nudged her.

She was nibbling her food, absent minded. She became quiet all of a sudden since evening.

"Never better," she faked a smile.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, that's why you are trying to have your soup with a fork! I never knew one could do that!"

"What?" She looked confused at her bowl of soup and her fork. "Oh! This?" She faked a smile again. "No... I...It's not that. I.. I like the way the soup passes through the fork. How liquids...make a way for themselves to pass...the...ummm...hurdles...in their way to reach their destination. Or it can be another way. They just slip...past everything easily. Give them a little space and they just..." She trailed off stirring her fork in the soup.

"Kitty?" I called her.

"Hmmm?" She did not look at me.

"Remember this. If you want to talk about anything, I'm all ears."

She nodded,"Thanks."

"Hey, Pryde!" Marlene called. "Why don't you tell us about your amazing abilities? You know, the seer thing and everything that happened today?"

"Yeah! To me, divination was all about making up things!" Gideon chuckled.

"Yeah! I'll never forget my O.W.L.S. I made up an interesting story. Predicted the tragic death of my cat I never had. The examiner was almost in tears by the end of the prediction," Fabian laughed.

"You got an E! I remember that!" Cardoc laughed and everyone joined him.

"Well, divination isn't all shit. If you think it is, then there shouldn't be a 'Hall of Prophecies' in the Department of Mysteries, and people guarding it," Kitty replied smiling. Another fake smile.

"Hey! No offence!" Gideon raised his hands.

"None taken," she shook her head smiling. "Well, it's divination. And I can understand. It could be boring."

"So, how do you do this?" Fabian asked. "The connection?"

"Years of practice I guess. But it doesn't work with everyone. I donno why," she shrugged.

"What do you mean it doesn't work with everyone?" Dorcas asked.

"Well, for example, in my case, it works with James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Black."

"And what about others?" Frank asked.

"Why just them?" Alice asked.

"I'm just a beginner. And I still don't understand the laws of this advanced magic clearly. And every time I practice it, I get terrible headaches. And they were the first people I practiced on."

James and Sirius were having a hard time trying to control their laughter. Lily and I looked at her ad if she's grown an extra head.

"Don't stare at me. I'm living a lie. I have to lie. I still don't understand why it should be kept a secret that I'm from the future and was a muggle. I really don't like this seer shit," I heard her voice in my head. I guess Lily did too. She chuckled.

"So, can you predict anything?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"Yeah, deaths," Kitty replied coolly.

James, Sirius, Lily and I choked on our juice.

"Deaths?" Dedalus whispered.

"Are your predictions accurate?" Dorcas asked.

"Pretty much," Kitty shrugged.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Moody grunted.

"What are you doing?" I nudged her hard.

"Ouch! Answering their questions of course?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Fck no! It's him," she jerked her towards Sirius. Some chuckled at the old pun.

"So, tell us, who is going to win this...war?" Marlene.

"Well, I've predicted few things and changed them. So, I guess it'll be us," she shrugged.

"You predicted and changed few things? What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"For example, your fates."

"Well, that's a good chat," Dumbledore interrupted.

There was tension in the room and it can be clearly seen.

"What do you mean our 'fates'?" Benjy asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't mean our deaths, do you?" Gideon asked.

She bit her lip and sighed.

"Enough of this!" Moody growled.

James, Sirius, Lily, Peter and I were looking at each other confused.

She turned to Dumbledore. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"That's all rubbish," Gideon mumbled.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Your wish," she shrugged and got back to her dinner, leaving everyone staring at her.

"Go on then. Tell us, how would we have died," Fabian raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think we should be talking about the events that won't occur anymore," Lily said hastily.

"Knowing things is not gonna hurt," she looked at Dumbledore. "They'd be more careful," she added. He sighed. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, don't interrupt me. Any questions, ask me after I'm done," she looked at everyone. And they nodded.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett," she turned to the twins. "Murdered by a group of six Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov.. Fought and died like heroes. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared. His body was never found. The Bones family, almost completely destroyed, Benjy Fenwick, brutally murdered...only bits of him were found..." Her voice broke. She sipped her juice. She looked at her glass and continued.

 ***My POV***

"And Marlene McKinnon and her family, murdered by Death Eaters, including Travers. Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally. So were James and Lily. Frank and Alice...suffered something worse than death. They were tortured to insanity, by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior."

The room was quiet. I shouldn't have said this. I should've shut my mouth. Shouldn't have started it. Damn your anger Pryde. You are a disgrace Kitty Pryde. You are an idiot.

"Murdered?" Gideon and Fabian asked confused.

"Disappeared?" Cardoc continued.

"Were found?" Benjy added.

"Tortured?" Frank asked. He and Alice were holding their hands tight.

"You talk like these have already happened," Dorcas narrowed her eyes.

Shit. What have I done?

"I...I told you what I saw. You know, the inner eye? I saw you what I told..." Wait what? Damn you Pryde. "Sorry.. I told you what I saw," I corrected myself.

"Crouch Junior? Isn't he still at school?" James asked.

"He is," Dumbledore turned to me and looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, I forgot about it. He isn't one of them, yet. But he will be... soon," I replied.

"No way! He is Crouch's son! He won't do that! Crouch is completely against You-Know-Who! So is his family!" Dedalus said.

"And you say his son will go against his father!" Emmeline said.

I tilted my head and gave a weak smile. "Aren't the Blacks supporting Voldemort and we still have few Blacks who turned their back on their families? Honey, this is a war!" I said matter-of-factly.

Silence.

"Pudding is here!" Tinky yelled breaking the silence. "No more talking about bad things. They will never happen! Why worry about things that will never happen? They just turn everyone mental." She served pudding.

"See? She is right. Those are never gonna happen," I smiled at everyone.

"How are you so sure about that?" Gideon asked.

I turned to Peter and grinned. And then to James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

"I just know," I winked at him.

 ***Sirius's POV***

"Alright there, McKinnon?"

She gave a weak smile.

We were on our way to my room for some rest. We have to go patrolling in West London in an hour.

"Come on! Spit it out," I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It's... It's... Was she telling the truth?"

"Who, Pryde? You aren't still thinking about it, are you?"

She sighed.

"Marls, it's not going to happen."

"So, she was telling the truth then," she looked me straight in the eyes.

I did not answer.

"I don't know. I never believed in such things. But, I saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. And yours, James's, Remus's and Lily's. And I realized...I...I can't believe! Half of the Order gone and-"

I cut her off mid sentence. I grabbed her and kissed her hard on her lips.

"I don't want to hear it. About the deaths of people I love. I don't. I had enough. Voldemort is successful in taking everything dear to us. And I'm not letting him to take away our sanity too. I don't want him to disturb our lives even more. This is the moment. I don't want to worry about the future. I don't want to brood over the past either. It's the present I care about. I've got my brothers, Lily, the Order, a war to fight and you in my arms right now. And I'll make sure nothing goes wrong," I told her fiercely.

She stared into my eyes. Her blue eyes glistened with tears. Her lips curled up and she nodded.

"You're right. It's the present, we should be thinking about," she leaned in and kissed me hard on my lips.

I pushed her against the wall, slid an arm under her shirt, kissed her hard and bit her lip. She moaned in pleasure and tugged my hair.

"How very romantic!" A drawling voice interrupted us. If you want someone to spoil a perfect moment, you should call Pryde. I turned to her smirking.

She was leaning on the wall, a couple of feet away from us. "I do like the chemistry and physics between you two. But I'd appreciate if you two..." She paused and looked from Marlene to me. "Get a room!" She exclaimed waving her hands impatiently.

"I prefer it here, Pryde. Anyway, I don't remember asking you for an audience," I told her still smirking. Marlene giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're blocking the way, git," she rolled her eyes. She was right. Marlene and I were right at the foot of the staircase. "Besides, who in their right mind would want to be the audience to your pa...romantic stuff? Not me! Even if you pay me. Excuse, me," she said and hurried up the stairs grumbling.

"She is weird, you know?" Marlene said running her fingers through my hair.

"Don't mind her," I said and kissed her again hard.

 ***Remus's POV***

I entered her room and it was a total mess. Bed upturned, chairs thrown aside, clothes everywhere. She was frantically walking around the room, throwing things aside mumbling incoherently. "How did I miss it?" "No. It wasn't there at all." "Not possible." "What the FCK am I going to do?"

"What is going on?" I asked walking in.

She did not respond. She did not even notice me.

I tugging in my heart increased.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" I asked again walking to her. I could guess something was wrong with her. I've been feeling it since the moment we came home.

"Kitty! What the hell is going on?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled.

At last, she looked at me.

"Re...Remus! God! I'm sorry. I didn't notice... I thought you...When did you... I...I was searching for it...I forgot...I lost..." She stammered, looked around, searching for words.

There was pain in her eyes. I could hear her heart beat. It was faster than usual.

"Kitty, shhh... Calm down."

"I...I'll clean the room," she tried to get away from me, but I was holding her tight.

"You can clean it later. Calm down, first. Here, sit," I pulled a chair for her.

She was looking around the room.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked again slowly.

"I lost it. I don't remember where I kept it. I've been searching for it. That's a very important thing. It got loads of things-"

"Pull yourself together! You aren't making any sense. What are you searching for exactly?"

She stared at me. "My...my cell phone."

"Your... Your cell phone? You are worried about it?" I asked bewildered looking at the room.

"It might not be important to you. But it is very important to me," she mumbled getting to her feet.

"No...no... I didn't mean it that way. I thought it was something else. Something more...serious."

She stared at me, "It is serious," she whispered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lily walked in. "What happened?" She looked around the room and then at us, confused.

"She is searching for her cell phone," I replied.

"This?" She asked waving it.

"Thank Merlin! Where did you find it?" Kitty got to her feet and took a step forward and then everything happened in a blink of an eye. She tripped on a shirt on the floor. I caught her before she fell and then I tripped on another shirt. We both lost our balance and

THUD!

We fell on the floor, I on top of her.

"Oooh...looks like someone's having a great time getting cozy! I knew you had it in you Moony. Always wild," Sirius walked in, looking around the room, smirking.

"Shut up, Padfoot," I muttered. "I'm sorry," I told her, getting to my feet.

"Pryde, I think you should stop letting people know your emotions all the time, especially when you are involved in such things," he said looking at Remus and I. "Or panicking about the whole romance thing... Its not excitement. Its panic of course," He paused and frowned talking to himself. I helped her up. "Unless," Sirius continued, looking at Kitty. "You are...really a lesbian," he raised his eyebrows.

 ***My POV***

"A What?! I...I'm not a lesbian!"

"Then what is wrong with you?" He raised an eyebrow and rubbing his chest. His hair was messy and had lipstick smeared on his cheek and chin.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"We are having this strange tugging in our chests. Like every time we connect. But this is different. We sense something is wrong...like pain," Lily replied looking at me concerned.

"Pa...pain?" I looked at them confused and continued. "I'm not in pain. Well, actually I am. Well, I was worried about my phone. I thought I lost it. That's all," I said walking over to Lily and taking it from her.

"A phone? All this strange tugging nonsense was because you were worried about your phone? What are you going to do with it? I thought you were in some trouble!" He exclaimed waving his hands.

Marlene entered the room. "And I come running and find you getting cozy with Moony. Is that how you search for something?"

"Oh I'm really sorry that this strange stupid thing interrupted you in the middle of your quest in exploring your girl! I never knew how this stupid thing works. Great! Now I cannot feel my feels in private! And, I have a lot to do with this thing," I snapped at him.

He scoffed, "Well, I can imagine."

"Sirius!" Lily sighed.

"By the way, about getting cozy with Remus-"

"Kitty -" I raised my hand and didn't let Remus finish what he was about to say.

"Boy, who wouldn't want to get all cozy with a man like him? He is all warm...like...this is bloddy winter and one doesn't need fire for warmth if they are cuddling with him. And he is tall, with strong arms, comfortable, and more flexible than you. And considering the furry little problem and the size of his boxers, he's a natural. Like you said, 'wild'. Above all, he smells like chocolate and books, he is sexy, a smart ass and a keeper. What else does a girl want in a man?" I looked him from head to toe for once, shook my head and walked out of the room, giving everyone, one last look. Sirius was sneering, Remus was red, Lily and Marlene stood there gobsmacked.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

I walked out into the courtyard.

"Do you know you are underdressed? Just PJs and a cloak?" I shook my head. She was sitting in a corner in the portico, staring at the dark sky. "At this rate, you'd freeze to death in an hour or two." It was heavily snowing.

"Who cares," she mumbled.

I sat beside her and cast heating spells around us.

"I do."

She looked at me.

"I do care. So does James, Mr and Mrs Potter, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Sirius -"

She scoffed.

"What?"

"Black? He doesn't even give an owl shit about me."

I chuckled. "Owl shit, feel my feels...you really are funny." I paused. "Its him, isn't it?" There. I asked it.

"Him what?" She looked at me confused.

"Sirius."

"Sirius what?"

"I remember our first conversation. Dumbledore said it was your love for someone that brought you here." Her eyes widened a bit. She turned away from me. "And you agreed to it. Said you are in love with someone from here. It's Sirius, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Lily, I thought you were the brightest one. Who in their right mind would fall in love with Sirius? I mean, he's good looking and a talented wizard, but...he's not a serious relationship guy or a family guy. And a calculated person like me, would never fall in love with a guy like him and waste time and energy. Unrequited love? That sucks," she shook her head.

"And I thought you always made some sense. You never thought about the unrequited love before falling in love with someone who did not exist back there in your world? You fell in love with a person...a person from a book you've read. Wow! Unrequited love, did you say?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I...it was different," she mumbled.

"Can I have your phone for a moment?" She gave it to me.

"Who in their right mind would fall in love with Sirius? Isn't that what you said? Then why does it say, 'Mrs. Padfoot warns you to take your filthy hands off her phone, you slimy git'?"

Awkward. Silence.

She looked at me wide eyed. She opened her mouth a few times to say something. But she couldn't. After a minute, she looked away from me.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you saw Sirius and Marlene together. I know the look very well. I've seen it in James's eyes many times. And how you babbled about Remus moments ago. I remember how you yelled at Dumbledore that night, defending Sirius. You did not want us to tell Sirius about Peter because you didn't want him get hurt. I see the way you look at him."

"I don't look at him!"

"Yes, you don't. When people are around and you know they'll be watching you," I smiled.

Silence.

"I never knew..." she whispered to the sky. "I shouldn't have said all those things. I was angry. Poor Remus gets it all the time," she rubbed her eyes.

" I don't know what to say. Marlene is my friend and-"

"Nah! Don't say anything," she shook her head. "I'm alright. I'm fine. I'm totally fine. A book, chocolate and something interesting, will clear my mind. I'm good," she faked a smile.

We sat in silence for few moments, staring at the dark sky.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

She turned to me at last.

"No one can know."

"That your love for Sirius brought you here?"

"Lily, I love you guys too. It's not just Sirius. It's not only just my love for him. There's a lot. I love you guys too. I told you that night. He's just a part of it. Please."

I nodded.

"Besides, I'm a mature person. I can accept failures and rejections, and move on quickly. It ain't that hard," she shrugged.

Silence.

"Do you still feel me?" She asked.

"A little," I replied. I can still feel the slight burn in my chest.

She nodded."Well, I donno about freezing to death. But if I don't empty my bladder right now, it's gonna burst, killing me eventually," she said getting to her feet.

I chuckled and got to my feet too.

"Lily, I forgot to ask you. How many times did you and James defy Voldy?"

"Twice."

She sighed.

"Alice and Frank?"

"Twice. Why?"

"Be careful. You're gonna defy him again. Soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You four will defy him thrice and live to tell the tale."

"Oh!" That's all I could say. Defy him again? Last time, Alice and I almost lost our lives.

We walked back into the house.

"There you are!" James said aloud. He was laughing. They were all in the entrance hall.

Remus was still red and Sirius was scowling at Kitty. Marlene stood there, her face pink. She was trying to hide her laughter. Peter was chuckling.

"Kitty, is it true? Did you call Sirius, short, uncomfortable, inflexible, unattractive, dumb, tame and doesn't smell good?" James laughed. His face turned pink.

"Well, no. I said Remus is tall, more comfortable, flexible, sexy, smart ass, wild and smells awesome. But you know what? I like the other version. It sounds better than what I actually said," she grinned.

"Well, who cares about the load of shit she says?" He turned to her still sneering. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He pointed towards his crotch.

"Sirius!" James, Remus and I yelled at once.

Kitty scoffed. "Even if you put a knife to my throat or push me into the sea, I wouldn't do that terrible thing."

He scoffed. "Believe me, no one in their right mind would want to make whoopee with you!"

"Yeah only the wild ones with enough guts can do me! Not old wankers like you!"

"Who the fuck-"

"Enough!" Peter yelled. I was taken aback for a moment. Peter never yells. "Stop it both of you! You are out of your minds!" He

Silence.

Kitty and Sirius were both glaring daggers at each other.

"You're acting like immature baboons," Remus said.

"Totally," James, Marlene and I said in unison.

"Now, you listen to me Pyde," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh are you gonna cry, Black?" She mocked him.

"Let's see who is going to," he sad and swiftly waved his wand. Tarantulas and roaches appeared and started clawling on Kitty's body.

She started jump up and down, screaming. Sirius started laughing his are off.

Remus, James and I swiftly waved our wands and vanished them.

"Hey, its okay. They're gone. Calm down," I held her tight. She looked all over and shuddered.

"Very unimpressive, Black...just like the way you are in bed. Poor girls! I pity them!" She sneered and stormed out.

"Marl, Peter, can you give us a minute?" James asked. They nodded and took their cloaks and walked out.

"What was all that about?" James asked him fiercely.

"Wha... What? You're taking her side?"

"No one is taking sides, Padfoot," Remus said calmly.

"Bollocks! You're on her side. Of course you would. She lifted you up...into the sky, Moony!" Sirius waved his hands.

"Quit being a drama queen, Sirius," I sighed.

"Padfoot," James said slowly. "You know why happens of she is panicked. You know what happened at Mungo's. Didn't Dumbledore warn us to be careful?"

"Her magic is just like that of 11year olds. Uncontrollable," Remus said calmly.

"But she was the one who started it!"

"Padfoot, she's having a hard time," I said.

"So she is allowed to say whatever the fuck she wants to? To me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't mean it," I sighed.

He snorted.

"She's hurt, Padfoot!" I looked him in the eye.

"So she decides to hurt me?"

"Well, you're an easy one," I shrugged.

"What?"

"Listen, she's hurt. She probably wanted an argument so she could let everything out. Who is an easy target among us all?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Me?! I'm the easy one?" He askd incredulously.

"Well, she probably wouldn't want to argue with me. She knows I'm not the arguing type. Not with women," James smirked.

"And, she knows I'm the smart and the calm one," Remus smirked.

"And, I'm a woman. We have a languge. I would've understood it immediately and try to talk her down but she didn't want that," I smiled.

"And Wormtail? No one argues with wormy," James chuckled.

"So, that leaves you," Remus shrugged.

"So you mean, I argue with women, am dumb, can't understand a woman and an easy target for an argument?" Sirius frowned.

"Didn't you two had a row moments ago?" Remus asked.

"Who is always ready for a fight?" James asked.

"Who gets angry easily?" I asked.

"Who adds more fuel to the fire easily?" Remus asked.

"Who got into arguments at least once in a day, at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Don't you all have work to do?" Sirius frowned putting on his jacket.

"She's a good person, Padfoot," Remus said patting on his back.

"I know you would say that, you comfortable, flexible, sexy, smart ass," Sirius scoffed.

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus muttered going pink as we all laughed.


	26. The Bet

_***My POV***_

It was about 7p.m and I sat alone in the living room, reading **"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, by Miranda Goshawk."**

I had few more defence, charms and transfiguration books, in a pile beside me.

The boys and Lily aren't home yet, and Mr and Mrs Potter have gone to meet Dumbledore. Tinky was in kitchen, making dinner. I kept practicing spells with an imaginary wand, twisting my arm in every direction. Damn these wand movements. How am I going to remember all these? If I concentrate on the wand movement, I'll mess up the spell! If I concentrate on the spell, then the wand movement is done forever!

I heard a soft buzz. Its the alarm. It let's us know if someone familiar enters the property. Moments later, Peter came in and slumped down in a chair.

"Busy day? It's 7!"

"There was an attack in Amesbury."

"Attack? Is anyone..." I trailed off.

He sighed. "Two families. Seven halfbloods, a muggleborn, and two muggles. There were three kids, an old man and two old women."

I looked at him gobsmacked. I know its a war and people die in wars. But, this isn't good at all.

"James and Sirius are helping the Ministry workers clear the mess. They'll be home soon."

I looked at the clock. Their hands were pointed towards "work".

"Master Peter, Master Peter! Tinky brought you sandwiches, biscuits and tea," Tinky came carrying a large tray.

"Ah! Thank you, Tinky. I'm starving," Peter reached out to the tray. But Tinky pulled it back.

"Master should wash his hands first," she said sternly, shaking her head.

Peter groaned and hurried to the kitchen, and came back. He sat down and started wolfing down everything.

"So, what did you do all day?" He asked.

I waved the book.

"You were reading all day?!" He asked incredulously looking at he pile of books.

I grinned.

"I really don't understand how people read all day! Remus, Lily and now you!" He shook his head.

Moments later, James, Sirius and Lily came home. Tinky made more sandwiches.

"What are you reading?" James asked.

"Standard book of spells, grade 1. I really don't like the wand movements. I'll forget! Why can't they all be just be point the wand and cast the spell?" I said exasperated.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You'll not forget them. You'll get used to them if you practice," Lily smiled.

We heard the buzz again and Remus joined us moments later.

"How did it go, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Great, until I told him about my condition," he sighed.

"I told you already, Moony. You don't have to go around asking those filthy dick heads for a job! I told you, I'll take care of you!" James said annoyed.

"Yeah! We're here for you, Moony. You don't have to let some dick heads know your condition. People and their filthy fuckin prejudices. I want to shove them up their filthy fat arses," Sirius added.

"Umm... I think I have an idea," I said calmly.

They all turned to me.

"Go on," Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Ummm...how about self employment?"

"What?"

"Well, I can't put it in exact words but... I'm an artist and you are a wizard, and we both need jobs. I can paint people and places, and you can do magic. Isn't that enough to earn some money? Like...self employment?"

"Perform magic in front of muggles?" Peter asked bewildered.

"Oh c'mon! Haven't you guys been to any muggle magic shows? Just some simple tricks and all... Impress them. That's all you need. You're a brilliant wizard. So you'll be different from other muggle magicians. Don't tell me there aren't any wizards earning this way. And as for me, I'll never get a job anywhere. I've got one talent that can help me earn something. I can paint."

Sirius snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"No offence. But there are many artists. It would be real hard for you earn something."

"I don't think so."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Because I can paint a person in less than 15minutes. I can sketch a person in like 5 or 10minutes."

He scoffed, "Bollocks."

I scoffed,"You wanna bet?"

"I'd love to see you lose."

"I hope you don't cry like a baby, when you lose."

"In your dreams, Pryde."

"Don't you think you two are acting like two whining 7 year old prats?" Peter groaned.

I pouted. Sirius threw a cusion at Peter.

"So, what's the catch?" I asked Sirius.

He thought for a moment.

"If you lose, then you'll be my house-elf for a week," he smirked.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot!"

"You're off your rocker, mate!"

"You're being pathetic!"

Everyone started yelling at him.

"Oh, c'mon guys! It's okay!" I said aloud. They stared at me as if I've grown a pair of antlers.

"Ah! She's in!" Sirius grinned.

"What if you lose?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be your house-elf," he shrugged.

"No. That's not interesting at all."

"What do you want then?"

"Well, how about, I own your motorcycle for a week?"

Everyone gasped. Sirius looked at me gobsmacked.

"Well, this turned out rather interesting," Remus mused.

"My motorcycle? For a week? No way!"

"Scared, Black?"

He scoffed. "You wish."

"It's a fair deal, Sirius," Lily smirked.

He glared daggers at me for a moment, while I kept smirking.

"Fine. Prepare to lose," he said.

"Wish you the same," I winked at him.

"Let's get the show begin. Anyone up for bets?" James asked looking at the others.

"Padfoot, don't," Remus told him calmly.

"Come on, Moony!" He waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be back." He got to his feet and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked me.

I just winked at him.

Sirius came back with a canvas with a stand, paints, palette, brushes and pencils.

"There you go. 15 minutes?" He asked.

" Paint or sketch?"

"Paint."

"Just the face or whole profile?"

He thought for a moment.

"Whole."

"Alright. Don't move. Choose your position."

"Wormtail, take your pocket watch out," Sirius said.

"I already did," Peter waved it.

"15 you say?"

I nodded. I set up everything.

Sirius leaned against a wall with one leg propped up, one hand in his pocket and the other one holding his wand recklessly, with that killer smirk of his. The firelight made him look more hotter. Damn you, Black.

I raised an eyebrow. Pryde, concentrate. "Stay still. Don't move. And I don't want anyone try to look at the painting until I finish it." They all nodded.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"Go!"

I stood there and stared at Sirius for a while. He was still smirking.

"A minute gone," Peter said.

"Someone's awestruck," Sirius grinned.

I rolled my eyes. But I kept staring at him.

"At this rate, I think I'm going to have a new house-elf for a week! Are you going to keep staring at me, Pryde? Two minutes gone already."

 _ ***James's POV***_

"I don't think she could do it, mate," I told Moony.

He grinned. "Are the bets still on?"

"Yep," I grinned.

"5 galleons, she's gonna win," he said.

"Are you mental? She's just been staring at him for Merlin knows how long!"

"Two minutes."

"Do you think she will paint him in 13 minutes?"

"12 maybe. Its the third minute," he smiled.

"Fine. Get your 5 galleons ready," I said walked over to Lily.

 ***Remus's POV***

She isn't just staring Prongs. Look at her hands. She's working out in the air.

All the while she stared at him, she kept moving her hand in curves in air.

We heard the alarm buzz. "I'll get the door," I said and walked out.

"Who is it?" I asked my wand raised.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," I heard the familiar voice.

After a quick question, I confirmed it was her and let her in.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the living room. Come on. You don't want to miss this." I told her about the bet and she ran into the living room.

When I entered, Kitty had already started painting.

"12 minutes more," Peter reminded.

Halfway, she looked at her hands, and started using both her hands. Sirius's smile faltered.

"6 more minutes," Peter said.

Emerald fire roared and Mrs. Potter stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello kids!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello Mum!"

"Hello Mrs Potter!" We all responded.

The fire roared again and Mr. Potter stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good evening kids!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi dad!"

"Good evening Mr Potter!" We responded.

"Well, something interesting is going on here," Mrs. Potter looked from Kitty to Sirius, dusting off soot from her robes. Kitty was busy painting. She didn't get distracted even for a second.

"Well, Kitty said she could paint a person in 15minutes, and Padfoot said that's impossible. They both had a bet. If Padfoot wins, Kitty is supposed to be his house-elf for a week. And if he loses, Kitty will own his motorcycle for a week."

Mr and Mrs Potter looked stunned for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Oh nothing dear!" Mrs Potter waved her hand. "Good Godric! We are late for dinner," she said and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, dad! The bets are on. Do you want to join?" James asked.

"I'm good, son," he chuckled and followed Mrs Potter.

"3 minutes left," Peter said looking nervously at Kitty.

She nodded. She looked at her hands and cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"Done."

Lily, Marlene, Peter and I ran over to her see the painting. While Sirius and James stood there staring at us gobsmacked.

"You aren't losing your motorcycle, mate," I heard James say to Sirius.

Lily and Marlene gasped.

"See? I told you," James patted Sirius.

"Merlin's pants! This is gorgeous!" Lily said aloud.

The smiles faded from their faces.

True. The painting was absolutely brilliant.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

Its impossible. No. I'm not losing my baby. Nooooo...

"You are amazing!" Marlene awed.

"Prongs?"

"Mmmm."

"I don't want to lose my baby!"

"I know."

We both walked over to them to see my painting.

To be honest. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

She painted me perfectly. Me, leaning against a wall with one leg propped up,a hand in one pocket and the other one loosely holding my wand, a wisp of silver, erupting from it and my patronus over my head. At the bottom, she wrote the words, _**'SIRIUS BLACK aka PADFOOT, The Loyal Marauder'**_ , in beautiful calligraphy, in gold. I stood there speechless, staring at the painting. The words really touched me. The Loyal Marauder. Wow. James patted me on the back. I looked at him. He was beaming proudly.

I looked at Pryde. She wasn't smirking his time. She was smiling at me nervously. "You have a perfect brush stroke," I blurted out. That's what came out of my mouth? Wow, Padfoot!

She grinned. "Thank you."

Remus and Lily cleared their throats. Marlene and James groaned.

James gave Remus 5 galleons. Marlene gave Lily 3 galleons.

"Thanks, Moony," I mumbled.

"I think you're forgetting something, Padfoot," Peter grinned.

"Fckn gits...Unfaithful friends...Betting against friend...we are supposed to be friends. F.r.i.e.n.d.s! Here," I gave him 5 galleons.

"Black!"

I looked at her.

"You're forgetting something else," she said in a sing song way and stretched out her hand.

"You have paint on your face, did you know?"

"I'll worry about it later, Black. Keys?"

"You have paint on your hair too."

"I'll wash it later."

"You still have paint on your face."

"Black?" She arched an eyebrow smirking.

 _ ***My POV ***_

"But its my baaaaabyy!" He wailed.

"Don't worry. I know how to ride motorcycles. And I love them."

"You do?"

I nodded.

"But it still is my baaabyy!"

"I'll take good care of it. And don't worry. You can go with me on my first ride."

"I can go with you on your first ride? I..I can go with you on your first ride? That's my motorcycle!"

"Well, technically, mine for a week. Now, gimme the keys."

He grumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"Nothing, Pryde."

He handed me the keys.

A blinding light hit our face and we turned to look what it is.

"Mum!" Sirius groaned.

"Oh I don't want to miss this moment," Mrs Potter beamed. She wa holding a large camera.

"That's unfair, Mum!" Sirius waved his hands.

Everyone were laughing their arses off.

"You knew it, didn't you? That she could paint with her both hands?" He asked Remus.

"No," Remus chuckled.

"But I knew," Mrs Potter chuckled. "We both spent the whole morning, painting. She has an amazing talent."

Sirius groaned.

"Don't worry, Black. You'll win someday too. If you are lucky," I winked at him.

"You still got paint on your face," he sneered.

"Doesn't matter cz I'll still have your motorcycle for a week," I smirked, wiping my face.

"You're making it worse," he made a face but look terrified at the thought of his bike with me for a week.

"Here," Lily waved her wand and the paint vanished from my face, hair and hands.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Thanks to you , I won 3 galleons," she winked.

"I won 5," Remus smirked.

"Me too," Peter grinned.

"Come on. We have a meeting to attend," Marlene reminded.


	27. Sleeplessness

_***Sirius's POV***_

The tugging in my chest grew every second. I tossed over and tried to sleep.

But the ear splitting scream filled the air, waking everyone up.

"This is not good," Remus mumbled jumping out of his bed.

We barged into her room.

The room was shaking. Everything was floating in the air.

Pryde was screaming, cussing and writhing on the bed.

"Shit," I said as I hurried towards her.

"Dear Merlin!" Lily gasped.

Remus and I held her.

"Don't... Don't... Noo... You bitch!" Pryde screamed.

"Kitty! Wake up!" James yelled shaking her.

"Pryde!" I yelled.

The tugging increased and felt the rush in my chest.

Flash.

I was duelling Bellatrix in a large room.

I ducked her jet of red light. I was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that," I yelled, my voice echoing the carvenous room.

The second jet of light hit me squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from my face, but my eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take me an age to fall: my body curved in a graceful arc as I sank backwards through a ragged veil, hanging from an arch. There was a look of mingled fear and surprise on my face, as I fell and disappeared through the veil. I wasn't handsome anymore like I am right now. I looked old, tired and weary, with sunken eyes and long hair.

I snapped back to my senses when I heard Prongs yelling my name.

"Padfoot! Siriuuus!"

I was still holding her. She was clutching me tight, and silently sobbing.

"Yeah!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I couldn't say any other word. I just saw myself die.

"Pryde! Pryde!" I shook her and slightly slapped her on the face, to wake her up.

With a gasp she opened her eyes and looked at me. Everything stopped. The room became normal again.

"You're alive!" She whispered, with mingled relief and fear in her eyes.

"That's just a nightmare," I replied.

"I... I forgot to take my potion," she mumbled.

"What?"

"M...m..my..nothing," she said and pulled her hands away from me hastily. "Sorry."

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore," Prongs said.

"No. I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Peter, go to bed," Prongs told Peter. He was standing at the door looking scared. His face was white.

"Peter! Go!" Moony shouted and Peter snapped back to his senses. He hurried out of the room.

Lily closed the door. She was looking at Pryde with deep concern.

"Here," she gave her a glass of water.

Pryde gulped down.

"Its not about the nightmare," Prongs spoke, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Then?"

"Its about the magic. The room was shaking like hell when we came in," Moony said.

"Your magic. It should be controlled," Prongs said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault," Moony squeezed her hand.

"No it is. I could have killed you! I could have harmed you guys!" She snapped. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"Its alright. Go to sleep. We'll talk about it later," Prongs got to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a real trouble to you guys. I—"

"Hey, calm down. Its just some bad dream. You couldn't help it," Lily smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said looking at her hands.

"I look terrible!" I blurted out.

She looked at me.

"In that dream or whatever!" I said. "Is that how I die? A stunning spell and fall through a veil? And I'm un-handsome!" I paused. "Is that a word? Un-handsome. I don't care if that's a word or not right now," I sighed.

Everyone kept staring at with an 'I don't believe you just said that' look on their faces.

"Get out of this room right now, Black...or I'm gonna punch you," she said calmly, disbelief still plastered on her face.

"C'mon. What did I do?"

"You proved me right! I knew you would ask this!"

Silence.

"You knew?"

"Of course!"

"Am I that predictable?!"

"You think you're not?"

"Do you know its 3 in the midnight?" Moony interrupted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.

She nodded. ,"Thanks... Sorry... I ruined your sleep. I —"

"It's okay. I'll get you some dreamless sleep potion," Prongs said.

"No. I... have it. I couldn't sleep last night... So... Tinky gave me."

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't sleep. A stunning spell and a veil. What is that place anyway? And above all,I get killed by the crazy lunatic cousin of mine. Why was I even there? Was that the second wizarding war? She looked terrible too. Worse than me. I need answers.

I slowly got off my bed. Moony and Wormtail were fast asleep. I don't know how they could fall asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

I got out of the bed, slipped my feet into my slippers and slowly walked out of the room. I walked over to her room. I knew she wasn't asleep. So I slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was dark. Cool air hit my face. The windows of her room were slightly open. She was sitting on the bed with her thin computer and was staring at the screen.

"Pryde?" I called her. She did not answer. Then I walked over to her bed.

"Hey!" I waved my hand and she jumped startled.

"Shit! Black! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed taking off her earphones.

"I called you. You did not answer. Seems like you are a bit preoccupied at the moment."

" I didn't feel like falling asleep again. So I thought I could watch a movie. Wanna join? It just started," She moved, giving me space on the bed.

"A movie? Well, sounds like a good idea," I shrugged and sat beside her. "What movie is it anyway?"

"Mama, a horror movie. Are you okay with this or do you wanna watch something else? Like, action or science fiction..."

"Horror is fine right now. Suits the situation," I grinned.

She chuckled and shook her head.

It's weird... Pryde and I together in a room...midnight..Watching a horror movie...in her bed...in a dark room...

We always fight. Not always, but most of the times. I used to fight with Lily before. When were at Hogwarts. But later she got to know us better and we never fought. I miss those days. And now Pryde took her place.

"Black?" She nudged me. "Are you even here?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"Take this," she gave me an earpiece of her earphones and I took it.

"Wait! Do you want to eat or drink something?"

"Do you have a menu?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Right. That's a no. Okay...I'll have a coke and a chocolate cake. Tinky stored it somewhere."

"A coke? Really?"

"I think we have them," she frowned. "Lily told me she brought some home last night."

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

"No butterbeer or firewhiskey?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Veritaserum free of course!" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Will she trust me with drinks anymore?

She laughed. "Thanks. But no. Not in a mood for that. I'll go with a coke. Or two."

"Sure," I said and disapparated to get our midnight snacks.

 _ ***My POV***_

I got out of bed and walked over to the slightly opened windows and opened thm completely. The cool wind hit my face hard and I felt numb. I looked at the dark sky and closed my eyes.

It's weird. Sirius and I talking like normal people. Like no fighting, and pulling each other's legs. He's in my room...its midnight... And we are about to watch a horror movie...I've been thinking too much about him. I shouldn't have painted him. His frame got fixed in my mind and I damn forgot to take the dreamless sleep potion and had that stupid fuckn nightmare. He is here for some answers. And I know it. It's Sirius Black. I'm answering anything but the spy's name.

"Are you trying to freeze to death?"

I jumped startled."Gooooood Godric! Yo...you ga...gave m..me a sca...scare!"

"Pryde, its not summer. Its frikkin winter and its snowing outside! And look at you. You are shaking!" He exclaimed. I could only see his face in the wand light. He closed the windows already. He wave his wand and I became warm again.

"Thanks."

I turned to open the windows again.

"Pryde! Why are you opening the windows again?"

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

Weird.

"I... I want it a bit cold in here. And... I need to listen to the...flowing air...wind...or else I couldn't sleep. I don't like silence. The fan isn't working..so... I asked Lily to cast a spell to...to let the windows stay.. open slightly...so..." She stammered.

I was taken aback. I saw myself in her for a moment. I don't like silence either and I need to listen to the sound of air or wind or I couldn't sleep. I always sleep beside the windows.

I nodded. I cast a spell and the windows opened slightly. Cold air passed though the gaps.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Shall we now watch the movie?"

"Yep."

And we both settled on her bed.

"Here, there's only one left. I'll refill it," I gave her a coke can and her cake. "And...remember... You don't take food from my plate. Anything from my plate. If you want something that is in my plate, tell me and I'll get it for you. But no hands in my plate."

"W...what?!"

"Because Sirius doesn't share food!"

She laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. That's good. Because, I don't share cake or chocolate or ice cream. Anything is fine. Well, not anything. Just few things. Alright, I'll ask you. Shall we begin?"

"Yep."

And so we did. We were gasping, jumping, cussing.

"Black, watch carefully. This is the most important scene in this 'll find a clue here."

We both leaned forward. Both Victoria and Lily are walking down the staircase. Victoria walks into the living room. Lily stands in the hallway. Mama was standing in a creepy way popossible, staring at Lily. Mama is creepy AF. Lily turns back to smile and then turns back to Mama.

"THE FCK!" I jumped, literally tossing her computer and spilling my firewhiskey all over the bed.

She burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Pryde. That was creepy AF."

She was clutching her stomach ad laughing. Tears filled her eyes and she gasped for air.

"Shut up," I groaned. "Fine I'm leaving. You keep laughing," I moved.

"No. Sorry. Sit down. Let's continue. Clean the mess, please."

I waved my wand and everything was clean again.


	28. The Pub

_**AN:**_ _ **LANGUAGE WARNING.**_

 _ ***My POV**_ *

It's already been 10 days I arrived here. And I'm trying hard to settle down. Things are totally different. Time, country, people everything. Sometimes I miss my mom. Well, most of the times. But, I chose this.

The Order got busy with missions and the boys are busy making the maps.

Remus gets up, eats his breakfast and leaves. He sometimes comes home for lunch. He doesn't return until dinner time. And leaves again with the boys. He looks tired AF.

So were James and Sirius. Their training has been doubled.

"Moody's roasting us!" Sirius groaned last night.

As for Peter, he is assigned to spy on a ministry official. Dumbledore gave the job to Peter. Its his chance to prove himself. To gain trust.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Remus nudged me.

"Pryde!" Moody growled.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"That I can see," he grunted.

Sirius snickered.

"Are you sure about Rookwood? We have been tracking him. But no luck. Is there anything else to help us?"

"He's got connections in and out of the ministry. But...wait! Bagman!"

"Bagman?" Everyone asked in unison.

I banged my hand on the table. "How did I forget to mention him? Yeah, Bagman. Ludo Bagman."

"Wait! Do you mean the beater, Ludo Bagman?" James asked shocked.

"Yes."

Everyone started protesting at once.

"Oh shut it all you quidditch fans!" I yelled. "Rookwood is using Ludo Bagman for information. He promised Ludo that he'd get him a job at the Ministry. Aren't Rookwood and Ludo's father friends or something? Ludo doesn't know that Rookwood is a death eater. Ludo might be a great quidditch player. But he's a dolt. I know a lot about him. So stop glaring daggers at me...all of you."

Remus, Lily and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Kingsley. Do you know him?" I asked.

"He's our dorm mate. Why?" Remus asked.

"He is an auror trainee. Is he with them?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"No. He'll join him when hell freezes over. I just wanted to know... Thomas? Do you guys know any Thomas?"

"What Thomas? There are about 5 Thomases," Frank asked.

"I donno. Tell me about them."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "All of them?"

I nodded.

"Well, there's one Thomas from our year," Gideon said.

"1 sec. Can I have a pen and a paper?" I asked Remus.

He pulled out a small pocket book and a pen from his pocket. I opened an empty page and started writing.

"Go on."

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

She started scribbling down the details.

"Flavian Thomas. He works at Mungo's." Gideon continued.

"Wife and children?"

"He married a muggleborn. He has a kid." Fabian said.

"His house?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Status?"

"Halfblood."

"Race?"

Everyone looked at her as if she's grown a pair of antlers.

"What?"

"His race?"

"Is that important?"

"Very much."

"White."

She put a cross mark at the bottom.

"And?"

"There's one in our year," Frank said.

She scribbled that down.

"Adrian Thomas. Gryffindor, works in DMLE, single and a White."

She scribbled everything and put a cross mark at the bottom.

"Michael Thomas. A year down us," Alice piped up. "Hufflepuff Seeker. Pureblood. Single. Magical Transportation. Brown."

"Gary Thomas. Muggleborn, Slytherin chaser, Single. Black . Works in Public Information Services," Sturgis said.

"Xander Thomas. Muggleborn, Slytherin, Single, Black, Unspeakable," Moody grunted.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are all these single?" She groaned.

"Why may I ask you want to know about this Thomas?" Edgar asked.

"They will want him."

"And which Thomas might that be?" Dorcas asked.

"Not Flavian and Adrian."

"That leaves Michael, Gary and Xander. A Hufflepuff and two Slytherins..." Lily frowned.

"A pureblood, and two muggleborns," James said.

"Works in Magical Transportation, Public Information and an Unspeakable," I said looking at the notes.

"The question is, why do we need him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because... They will want him. But he doesn't want to work for them. So, they will kill him."

Silence.

"It sounds weird every time you talk in either past or future tenses," Cardoc sighed.

"Its the guy who marries a muggle...probably by the end of this year," she said at last.

"And yet your inner eye isn't showing you who that bloke is?" Padfoot smirked.

Most of the people chuckled.

"You look so much smarter when you don't speak, Black," she smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright. What about you, Sturgis?" Dumbledore asked.

"Things are getting darker, Sir. They are abducting the kids of the people who are refusing to give any information. There are rumors that they are planning to get the kids of the wizards and witches who are standing their ground, infected with...umm..." He looked at me nervously. "Lycanthropy," he sighed.

"What?!" Everyone said at once.

"That's mental!"

"They can't do it!"

"That's atrocious!" I said aloud. "They can't do it to kids!"

No! This is not right. The kids should live a cursed life. Just like mine. I am lucky and blessed. I survived because I have got loving parents and found great friends at school. But this is not easy for everyone. It's a cursed life. Turning into a blood thirsty monster every month is not something, someone should deserve. Not kids! The society will never accept you. No. They can't do it! No kid should suffer like I did. I had three friends who turned animagi for me. To help me. Not every werewolf gets such friends. No. They can't do that!

Under the table, Kitty squeezed my hand. I didn't realise that my fingers curled into fists and I was shaking. She was holding my hand tight and tracing patterns on the back of my hand. She was staring into the space.

"It's always known that Voldemort wants an army of all kinds of dark creatures. Rumors are, he promised Greyback, prey in return of his services," Dumbledore said calmly.

"He promised Greyback what he desires the most," I said. "It's his mission in life, to contaminate as many people as possible."

"But kids? That's disgusting," Dorcas growled.

"Greyback wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards," Kitty said still staring into the space. "He specializes in children. Bite them young, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards," she paused and turned to everyone. "I told you already, old stinking Voldy is using to marshal the werevolves, Giants, vampires...all the...what you call, 'dark creatures', 'unworthy', 'scum', 'filth'...

And now Voldy's like, 'come on now, bitches, kill these people who treat you like filth and I'll give you freedom and a better life!' Everything sent out, returns to the source-you." She bit her lip. "Do you know who is effected the most in the wars? Kids. Their minds and hearts get... I'm sorry I need some air," she quickly got to her feet and ran out of the room, giving one piercing look at Dumbledore.

"I'll go—"

"No, Remus. Please sit down," Dumbledore interrupted me. "Excuse me for a moment," He swiftly got up and walked out of the room, his cloak bellowing behind him.

Everyone were looking confused and curious.

"Sorry, she is disturbed a bit," I told everyone.

James, Lily, Sirius and I exchanged confused glances.

"Old stinking Voldy," Gideon laughed.

"Oh you haven't heard what she said to the death eater that night!" Padfoot laughed.

"She's got a perfect mouth to invite trouble," Moody said smiling and shaking his head.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

For the next few minutes, we talked about the attacks, the Ministry plans, possible death eaters and our missions. Everyone were busy giving their information.

"What is taking them so long?" Lily whispered worried.

"Probably another breakdown. She seems to be worried about something," Moony frowned leaning towards us.

"Nah! She'll be fine," I waved my hand dismissively.

"You talk like you know her," Prongs smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I looked around. Moony's sitting beside Lily, Lily beside Prongs, and I beside him. So it was a bit easy for us to talk to each other.

"Really Padfoot. You both argue like immature pigs, all the time and the next moment you act like nothing ever happened and behave like good friends," Lily smirked.

"No, we don't!"

"Oh really?" Prongs smirked. "Tell me, she broke your leg and you were getting on her nerves and sneering at her the whole time. And what happened at night?

You had a nice talk.

And the other night, you both had an awkward argument. What happened the next day? She painted an amazing picture of yours, won the bet, and you both stayed awake all night, watching a horror movie."

"I... We—"

"And you both ate all the cake and the pudding! You had 3 large firewhiskies, and you kept refilling her coke can," Moony smirked.

"And you emptied my chocolate stash!" Prongs exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't find Moony's so..." I grinned.

"I don't understand, Padfoot," Moony chuckled. "Who in their right mind would watch a horror movie after having a terrible nightmare?!" He shook his head.

"What movie? What nightmare?" Marlene joined in. She was busy talking to Vance till now.

"Nothing. Pryde told me about some creepy horror—"

"Sorry it a bit long," Dumbledore came in smiling.

Pryde wasn't with him.

The meeting continued for another fifteen minutes and Tinky called us for dinner.

 _ **'Black!**_ ' I jumped startled. _ **'Black! Did I give you a scare? Come out here for a second. I'm in the courtyard,'**_ I heard her in my head.

 _ **'And why should I?'**_

 _ **'If you don't, you'll regret...Don't you dare roll your eyes now!'**_

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Prongs raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back," I told him and walked out without being noticed.

The moment I stepped out of the door, the cold wind hit me hard on my face.

She was standing in the courtyard, with a cloak on.

"What is it, Pryde?" I growled. "Do you know how cold it is out here?"

"Oh!" She looked around. "So this is what cold is? Now I understand what I should call the feel I feel when I'm around you," she smiled.

"No! The feel you feel when you are around me isn't cold, Pryde. Its arousal!" I smirked.

"Black, I've advised you already. You should go look at yourself in a mirror before you say such things," she shook her head.

"You know, most days when I look into the mirror, I feel like I'm losing my charms. But when I look at you, I feel lucky!" I grinned.

She scoffed. "Mirrors can't talk, lucky for you, they can't laugh either!"

I scoffed. "I bet at least 5 mirrors might've shattered into pieces when you tried to see yourself in them," I said looking her from head to toe.

I hit it. She glared at me for a moment.

"Touché. No mirror broke. Anyway, I'm curvy and I love it!" She huffed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! I'm not judging," I shrugged.

"Says the one who said —"

"Pryde, are we really going keep arguing in this wonderful, snowy night? Is that why you called me?"

"Ummm...well, actually, I couldn't get your bike started... So..."

"You couldn't get my bike started?! What the hell were you planning to do with my bike?"

"Well, technically, its mine for another few days. Remember? I won it in a bet?"

"Fine. What were to planning on? Become the first ice sculpture of an underdressed woman riding a sexy black Triumph Bonneville?!" I paused. "Hmm... Riding a sexy Black. It sounds sexy!"

She rolled her eyes. "I want some air!"

"You're right. People inside the Manor are suffocating at the moment. And we are too...in this open courtyard."

"Fine. Thank you. You can go in now and enjoy the dinner. I'm going out for a walk," she huffed and turned to walk away.

"Pryde, wait! Did you forget what happened last time and what Dumbledore said?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"You're telling me not to do something that I'm not supposed to do? You? Of all people?"

"Touché. But—"

"I feel like I'm...angry...or...I donno. I feel like...you know...something...well, its just anger and something else I can't name. I feel like I wanna scream...hit someone...and.."

"And get drunk."

"Yes, a bit," she nodded vigorously. "And I...I feel good after a good long ride... A ride on the bike! Not the one you always think about! Stop laughing!"

I heard a muffled noise in my pocket. And I pulled the mirror out.

"Padfoot? Padfoot?"

"Prongs."

"Where are you? Where's Kitty?"

"Pryde and I are having a little chat."

"You're not arguing again, are you?" Lily asked.

"Well, we did. And we're just talking now."

"Outside? Get your lazy arses inside right now!"

I looked at Pryde and she groaned.

"Calm down, Lils. Listen, we're going out. We'll be back soon in... 15?" I looked at Pryde.

She shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"Just here. Don't worry. Just for some air. We'll be back soon. Tell Marlene that I'll meet her tomorrow."

"Sure..."

"Hey! Come back home in one piece!" Lily said.

"Bye Lily!"

I put the mirror back into my pocket.

"Hey...if you have...you know.. Any plans with Marlene, you can go..its OK...I'll just go take a walk..."

"Stop talking, Pryde. It's alright. You need some air and we're going for that." Because I think I've just seen a glint of scarlet in those eyes moments ago.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's go then."

"Wait! Are you going to come like this?"

"Why yes I am. Do you want me to wear some glittery gown or what?!"

"Pryde, pajamas, cloak and slippers? Tell me you're kidding me."

"Well, I forgot to pack my bags when I Time Travelled. Give me another time turner and I'll be back in a jiffy."

I shook my head, pulled out my wand and waved it over her. Her slippers turned to trainers, her PJs to a light blue blouse and black trousers. I conjured a scarf and a pair of gloves, and gave it to her.

"Wow! Thanks!" She beamed looking at herself. "This is cool!"

"Let's go," I said running towards my motorcycle.

"The electric start isn't working."

"I think I need to change the batteries," I kick started the bike and it roared to life. "Come on!"

"Wait. I thought I was going to ride."

"Oh I forgot you have the map of England in your head! Every nook and corner!"

She rolled her eyes and hopped onto the bike.

"Wait." I took my helmet and pointed my wand at it. " _ **Geminio**_ ," I muttered and made a replica of it and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

And I rode into the dark night.

She sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Pryde?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I think I wanna get drunk and hit the bed."

"Sure you do."

 _ ***My POV***_

We walked into a pub.

"A muggle pub?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Its safer. Beer?"

"No. Never liked it. I'll have vodka."

He raised an eyebrow.

We walked over to the bar and he ordered a double vodka cranberry for me and a double gin and tonic for himself. He paid and we took a table closer to the bar.

We sat in silence for few minutes.

"So, do you want to sit here and keep staring at your drink the whole time or do you want to talk?" He asked leaning lazily on his chair.

"Talk about what?" About how you makes my heart skip a beat?

"Anything," he shrugged. "How about your family? Don't you miss them?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"You are my family, Black."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...you guys... James, Lily, Mr and Mrs Potter, Remus, Peter, you, Regulus, the Order...this is my family...now."

"I'm not talking about us. I'm talking about your real family. Don't you miss them?"

"I...miss my mum...sometimes... But... I...think she is doing great. I miss my friends, and I think they are okay now...so... I'm fine here..."

"You know, about the things I saw that night—"

"You just saw few of the worst things that have happened to me... I had my best moments too... I had great friends in college and a brother who always gets on my nerves...wonderful cousins...And you know...they are just memories now. But I have you...I have you people now. People I always loved... Magic to learn. A war to fight. A Dark wizard to kill. Everything I ever wanted," I smiled and gulped down my vodka. "Merlin's pants. Ugghh," I shuddered.

"You don't drink, do you?" He laughed.

"I do. Rarely. Well, it was just a couple of times. With friends and cousins. In secret."

"In secret? Why would you drink in secret?"

"Because in my country, girls aren't supposed to get drunk or smoke. That's like saying Voldemort's name aloud."

"Wh...what?! That's stupid!"

"And my parents are strict like hell. So... " I shrugged.

"Why here? Why did you wish to come here? Why us? You could've chosen the time before the raise of Voldy. Or when he opened the Chamber, killing Myrtle. Or you could've chosen to stop the birth of Voldy or...you could've chosen any time.. Why now? Why during the middle of the war?"

"The war hasn't started yet," I smiled. "And why now? Because of you...you guys...the marauders... James and Lily...the Order...you, Remus, Regulus and Peter...and few other people... You touched my heart. I fell in love with you...I mean you guys...I never wanted you dead. I felt like I lost a part of myself every time one of you died... I was actually going through some bulshit phase and you became my world. I used to think about you...always... I always wished to intervene and stop these deaths. And a war? I always wanted a dangerous adventure. So..here I am..."

He sighed and gulped down his drink. "Do you want me to get another one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

 _ ***James's POV***_

"It's been an hour!" Marlene sighed

"Where did they go? " Moony asked looking at the clock. All the hands were pointed towards "mortal peril" so we didn't have any clue.

Moony, Peter, Marlene, Lily and I were in the sitting room playing wizard chess.

"Haven't the foggiest," I shrugged.

"You think they'll be alright?" Lily asked.

"Ofcourse! Its Padfoot and Kitty right?!" Peter said.

"Well, that's what worries me the most," Lily sighed.

We heard the soft buzz of the alarm.

"I think its them," Peter said.

I heard a muffled noise and pulled the mirror out of my pocket.

"Prongs! Prongs!"

"Padfoot? What is it?"

"Open the door, will you?" He panted.

Moony and I rushed to the door and opened it.

"What the F**k?!" Moony and I swore.

Lily gasped behind us.

Padfoot and Kitty were both staggering. They were both covered in blood.

"Blood. Why are you always covered in blood?" Marlene asked.

"Well, aren't you going to test if we're the real ones or not?" Kitty grinned.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Lily yelled.

Padfoot started laughing his arse off.

"Well, that's not a question, Lily," she shook her head.

"How does the map work?" Moony asked.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Padfoot and Kitty said in unison.

We moved aside and they both walked in.

"Mischief Managed," Kitty chuckled.

They both fell in the floor near the fireplace.

"Oh dear God! You guys are hurt!" Lily hurried bringing the potions and first aid.

"I thought you guys just went for some air! What happened?" I asked sitting across them.

Padfoot let out a bark like laughter. Kitty was chuckling.

"You both are drunk, aren't you?" Moony asked.

"Did you guys try to kill yourselves?"

"Don't tell me you ran into a bunch of death eaters."

"Sirius get your shit up right and tell me what the hell happened?" Lily screeched.

"Don't worry. This isn't our blood," Padfoot grinned.

"What?! Then whose blood is this? Were you sacrificing an animal to Gods?" Moony asked frowning.

"She got into a fight. Pryde. At the pub," Padfoot laughed.

"Excuse me, what?" Moony asked again.

"I got into a fight," Kitty grinned.

"A fight?"

"We escaped...from the police," she laughed.

 _ ***Sirius's POV***_

"So, it was in my fourth year. I heard Marlene talk about 'that time of the month' and how horrible it is. She was too sad and was craving for sweets. So I pulled her aside and told her that its okay to be different, its not her fault that she's a werewolf, shit happens to people and promised to keep her secret and help her in every possible way and stand by her side. She slapped me hard. And that was the day Moony enlightened us about the Satan's sacrificial waterfalls," I grinned.

She choked on her drink. "Well that's a wonderful way to put it. Satan's sacrificial waterfalls. Do you want me to get you another drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

She walked over to the bar and ordered two chocolate martinis.

We've been drinking everything and talking about random things for the past half an hour.

"That's one big sexy arse you've got there," I heard a voice and turned to see a bloke standing beside her, drinking his beer, grinning. The men at the table beside him laughed. They were all drunk.

She stared at him for a moment, "Yeah I know it."

"Well, the pretty little guy you came with doesn't seem to appreciate it. So why don't you ditch that pathetic boyfriend of yours and come with me? I've heard Indians are snake charmers and you definitely charmed mine," he smirked moving closer to her. His friends hooted.

"He's not my boyfriend. But sorry you gotta have at least twelve teeth to ride this ride. And yeah, Indian women are more more than snake charmers. They can surely differentiate a snake and an earthworm with just one look at the guy's face. And I know that ain't a snake there, needle dick." She took the drinks and turned to leave.

I laughed aloud, banging my fists on the table. Everyone sitting around looked at me. The bloke's face fell and his mates let out an "ooooooh".

"I think you should see it for yourself," he grabbed her arm sneering.

I stood up.

 _ **'Sit down, Black. I can handle this,**_ ' I heard her voice in my head.

I frowned and looked at her. _**'Trust me.'**_ She gave me an evil grin. She turned around and took a sip of the chocolate martini and smiled.

"Why? Do you want me to embarrass you again? In the bed too? That's an unusual request."

"Let us see what you're going to say the moment I shove my dick in your ass."

"I'd be like, 'wait. Are you really in? Coz I don't feel anything.'"

By this point, a quarter of the pub was looking at them.

"You fckn whore!" He yelled and pushed her onto the table.

"Hey!" I yelled and in two strides I was standing in front of him.

"Stand aside, you little coward," one of the men tried to push me standing between me and them.

WHAM.

CRASH.

THUD.

Everything happened so fast.

She Kicked the one holding her in his crotch, crashed the beer pint on the guy's head. And they both hit the floor.

"Don't call him a coward. And don't touch a woman without her permission," she said in a cold voice. The other three blokes got to their feet to help their friends up. Most of the people around started cheering.

"Black, you want another drink? This bloke just spilled the one I took earlier. And yeah I need some cheering from you yoo."

"Are you insane? Pryde, what are you trying to do?"

"Hey! Get out of the pub. All of you!" The manager yelled.

The bloke, now who got to his feet, strode forward and caught hold of her hair. But before I could get to him, his cronies pushed me back.

I heard a scream and we all turned to see her, pulling the bloke's hair and she started punching him on his ribs until he let go off her.

The crowd went mad.

She kicked him thrice in his crotch until he was on the floor.

"Pryde!" I yelled as another one ran to her.

She turned around in time, to take a chair and hit the guy with it.

"I don't see you cheering, Black!" She came running, jumped on a chair and then onto the bloke restraining me. I kicked the other one.

With another CRASH, WHACK, WHAM, THUD, four of them were on the floor, groaning. The crowd were cheering. She was punching the last one, when one of them took out a hand gun and pointed at her back.

"Pryde!" I yelled as I ran to her, pulling her aside, as I threw tankard at him.

BANG.

The bullet hit one of his friends in the shoulder.

Chaos. People were screaming and running.

"Black, get him!" She screamed as she ran to the bloke who got hit. The bloke who shot, was about to run away. I threw a chair at him and he crashed into the floor. She tore the shirt off the bloke who got hit, and pressed it hard against the wound to stop bleeding.

"It alright. You'll be fine. Breathe..." She told him. "Call an ambulance!" She yelled. She helped the guy onto a chair. "Breathe...okay? Its just on the shoulder."

He nodded and held onto his shirt.

I grabbed the bloke by collar and dragged him to his friend.

She walked over to him and punched him hard on his face.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US! YOU COULDVE GOT YOUR FRIEND KILLED! WHO THE FCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL SOMEONE? 'THOU SHALT NOT KILL!' WASN'T THAT THE COMMANDMENT?" she paused. "Alright," she panted looking around. The pub was in a total mess. It was almost empty. "Listen up, everybody," she yelled at the top of her voice. "Never ever touch a woman without her permission. Never ever harass a woman. Its a No No. Women are sweet, but they aren't weak. They can kick the shit outta your arses, if they want to. And never try to kill anyone."

We heard the ambulance and the police.

I caught hold of her hand and pulled her up. "Its time for us to leave," I whispered

"YOU!" The manager bellowed. "You are going to pay for this!"

I took few bills out and put it on the table beside me.

"Where is the loo?" She asked a bartender. He pointed it.

She pulled my hand and we hurried to the loo.

"The loo? That's not an ideal place to shag," I smirked.

"Apparate, you thick head!" She smacked me on my head.

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

We stared at them for a moment after Padfoot finished the story.

"You promised me an icecream, Black," Kitty sighed.

"Tell me, how high are you?" I asked her.

"5'4 and a half," she grinned.

"You could've died!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, we're unhurt, not even a scratch. We're alive. Calm down!"

"Don't you 'calm down' me girl!"

"Honey, I knew I could take them. They were drunk!"

"Take them? They had a gun!"

"I had Black! He had my back!" She paused. "Well, that sounded awkward."

Padfoot and Prongs sniggered.

"But they were being jerks!" She continued. "Think for once, how many women they might've harassed!"

"She's right. Women were cheering on her!" Padfoot grinned. "The barmaids were the loudest."

That shut Lily up. In a room full of feminists, no one is going to argue on that.

Padfoot is the biggest feminist of all. He used to get drunk and give lectures about feminism in the common room.

"I think I need to pee," Kitty got to her feet and staggered for a moment and then ran out of the room as if her arse was on fire.

"Why did you go to the pub in the first place?" Marlene asked. "We've got a bar in the Manor!"

"She needed some air, Marls," Padfoot smiled at her. "She's going through some phase."

"What phase?"

"Well, she lost her family and friends," Padfoot shrugged.

Peter choked on his butterbeer. Prongs, Lily and I exchanged quick glances.

"What?!" Marlene asked gobsmacked.

"I need to take a shower," Padfoot got to his feet.

"I think we must be leaving too," Marlene told Lily.

"Yeah right. Take care guys," she kissed Prongs and Marlene kissed Padfoot.

 _ ***My POV***_

I took a hot shower and was drying my hair. 'Everybody' by Backstreet Boys was playing on my phone and I was dancing along with the music.

CRACK.

I jumped startled.

"Black! There is a rule. Knock before you enter."

He scoffed. "You know that I don't follow rules, Pryde."

He was dripping wet. He just came out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He's got tattoos of the foot prints of a stag, a wolf, a dog and a rat, which were moving along his chest, back and forth. There are few other tattoos on his biceps. With his lean, muscular, toned body, with tattoos and few scars, the hair and his eyes... He is irresistible. And he smells like chocolate. Pryde, what the hell is wrong with you?

As if he red my mind, he smirked. "Having naughty thoughts about me, Pryde?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Black!"

"Says the one who has been staring at me, mouth wide open, for the past couple of minutes."

"I was looking at your tattoos. I was wondering if you've got the Black's motto, Tojours Pur—"

"Over my dead body!" He scoffed.

"—on your butt," I finished.

He raised an eyebrow. "On my butt?"

I smirked.

"Why did I never think if it?"

"You dint?"

"I'll get it tomorrow," he grinned.

"I like tattoos..."

"Then why don't you get one?"

"I donno...maybe the needles. I don't like them," I cringed.

"You're scared of needles?" He laughed.

"I said I dint like them. Why don't you out on some clothes, Black?"

"Why? You can't resist this handsome, God sent gift to the world?"

"Can you hear yourself?"

He stepped closer.

"Distance, Black," I mumbled looking into his mysterious grey eyes.

"Irresistible, aren't I?" He smirked.

What the hell are you doing? Pryde, stand your ground. Dear Helga! He smells like chocolate. I felt a tug inside. I think he might have too. He took a step back.

"I thought you might like some pudding," he jerked his head towards the bed.

"What?! Wha... No.. I" I looked at the bed and saw a bowl of pudding on it. "Oh! Thanks, Black."

He nodded. "Breathe."

I didn't realise I was holding my breath.

"Good night, Pryde."

"Good night, Black."

And he walked out of the room.

"Phew! That was close," I muttered to myself.

I heard a knock on my door.

 _ ***Remus's POV***_

Padfoot came out of her room and shook his head like a dog.

"Damn that was something," he muttered to himself rubbing his chest.

"You look good in clothes too, Padfoot."

"Shut up, Moony," he mumbled and walked back to our room.

I knocked on Kitty's door.

"What is it now, Black?"

I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh hey, Remus! Sorry I thought it was Black," she smiled.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Never better," she grinned.

"You got hurt?"

"Nope. Not a single scratch."

"So...you can fight?"

"Well, I have a brother...had...have...whatever," she waved her hand dismissively. "So, you are supposed to know how to fight."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you alright?"

"I think you've asked me that already, Remus," she chuckled.

"I meant, on the inside."

"What?"

I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm good. I feel good," she smiled.

I kept smiling.

"I'm really good, Remus. Thanks for asking," she smiled.

"Take rest. We're going out. Call Tinky, if you need something."

"Thanks. You take care of yourselves too."


	29. Black and Pryde Go Retarded Seals

_***My POV***_

"Good morning, everyone," I grinned as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear."

"Mornin' Kitty."

The Potters, Lily, Remus and Peter were sitting around the table, having breakfast.

"Someone looks cheerful today," Remus commented.

"I donno. I'm actually feeling good," I grinned.

"Is that because of your little adventure last night?" Mr Potter asked sharply raising an eyebrow.

Oh no. They know. And they are mad at me now. God! "I... I..." I looked nervously at James, Lily, Peter and Remus.

Mr and Mrs Potter burst out laughing and others joined them.

"Calm down. We aren't mad at you, dear. People like them deserve to be punished," Mrs Potter smiled.

"But, you could have been shot or seriously injured. You must be careful," Mr Potter said taking a bite off his toast.

"Well, I was lucky Sirius was there. He was as sharp as a dog. It didn't cross my mind. People at my place don't usually carry guns and all... Well, unless they are criminals. So... Where is the dog anyway?"

"Looking for me, Pryde?" Sirius walked in, smirking. "Accept it, Pryde. That you can't stop thinking about me."

"Sweetheart, I'll only think about you when I wanna get depressed," I waved my hand dismissively.

"Of course you wanna get depressed 'cause you couldn't have me."

"You're sooooo full of yourself, Black. Hi! I'm Sirius Black. I'm the most handsome, amazing, unique, sexy piece of ass in this whole universe!"

"Of course that's true. And you are like, Hi! I'm Katherine Pryde. I don't know how to appreciate beauty!"

"Hi! I'm Sirius Black. I'm the sex God. I'm my own hero and heroine cuz I'm always full of myself!"

"Hi! I'm Katherine Pryde. I think I'm funny and the most arrogant bad ass woman in the whole world. And all I do is, eat, eat, eat, eat and eat."

"Hi! We're Sirius Black and Katherine Pryde..." Remus piped in.

"And we are the dumbest people in the universe," James finished.

"Seriously... Act you age, not your shoe size," Lily rolled her eyes.

I made a face at Lily.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about," she chuckled.

"By the way, Black. I have this very bad habit. I eat a lot when I'm depressed. A lot. And the reason why I always eat, eat, eat, eat and eat is, your face doesn't fail to depress me every time I see you," I said sadly. "Its okay. It happens. I'll get used to it."

"I think you should be aware of the truth that 'AWESOME' ends with 'ME' & 'UGLY' starts with 'U'," he smirked.

"I'd insult you right now. But I was raised NOT to make fun of mentally challenged... You're lucky, Black."

"Well, you are literally too stupid to insult, Pryde."

I was about to retort but... I couldn't speak. I looked around frantically and saw Lily, pointing her wand at me.

Sirius opened his mouth to laugh. But, he couldn't. Because Lily had silencoed us.

"You both are the reason scientists decided that we descended from apes!" She smirked.

The Potters, Remus and Peter, burst out laughing. Sirius and I waved our hands and tried to speak. But...no...

 _ ***Remus's POV ***_

"Eat, we're getting late," Prongs told Padfoot.

Padfoot and Kitty glared at each other.

"And no. Don't. Don't start in your heads!" I said sternly.

"It's like seeing Lily and Prongs again," Peter chuckled.

Lily, Padfoot and Kitty choked on their juice.

"They used to bicker all the time at Hogwarts until our sixth year," he added wolfing down his breakfast.

"No we didn't," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you were worse," I laughed. "You hexed each other."

"That was just a couple of times!"

"Everyday," Prongs added laughing.

"I remember once he came home for Christmas, with green hair," Mrs Potter laughed.

"Slytherin green, to be precise," Mr Potter chuckled and we all laughed along with him.

"It was in our fifth our," Prongs ruffled his hair going pink.

Suddenly, Padfoot and Kitty, started laughing hysterically, (a silent laugh of course because none of us lifted the spell and Prongs had Padfoot's wand) and clapping like retarded seals, rocking back and forth on the chair.

Lily groaned.

"Dear Merlin!"

"Merlin's beard!"

Mr and Mrs Potter exclaimed and we all burst out laughing.

Peter literally fell on the floor and was laughing-crying

Prongs and I had to stop stop ourselves falling from the chair.

Lily at last pulled out her wand and lifted the spell.

Kitty and Padfoot stopped abruptly and put straight faces which made us laugh even more.

 _ ***My POV***_

The Potters and I walked into the large store.

"Marks & Spencer? This is huuuge! We could've gone to some normal...little shop!"

An hour ago...

"We're going shopping today," Mrs Potter beamed.

"Shopping?"

"We need to fill your wardrobe with pretty dresses!"

"Ummm... Thank you. But Mrs Potter, two pairs of jeans and two or three T-shirts will do."

"Don't be silly! Two or three T-shirts? Dear, you're not on a vacation! You are going to live here!" Mr Potter exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm giving you enough trouble already. I don't want you to spend anymore on me... I —"

"Sweetheart, you aren't giving us any trouble. We told you that already. We're a family. No.. Say no more..."

I sighed. "Ooookaay... But I'm rubbish at shopping. So...I'll just take a couple of T-shirts and some trousers."

The Potters laughed.

"I'm excellent at shopping," Mr Potter grinned.

"And I always wanted to buy pretty clothes for my daughter. But God blessed me with a boy. And now, I think he gave me another chance. I've got Lily and you," Mrs Potter beamed.

"But I think I don't look good in dresses, you know..."

"Nothing is going to work. I have four sons and two of them are trouble makers who try to get away with every prank."

Now...

"Don't be silly! This is one of the best places for shopping."

"Since the end of 19th century," Mr Potter smiled. "The Potters were one of the first customers of Marks & Spencer."

"The first time I came here, I was a five. My parents brought us, my two brothers, two sisters, and I. I was the youngest. The war took both my elder brother and sister when I was fifteen. They were aurors, you see. Very famous and most respected, Aegeus and Bedelia Longbottom," Mrs Potter smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's a war, dear," she smiled.

"Come on, ladies. You're slooowww," Mr Potter smirked.

"How stupid of me. I'm giving you a lot of trouble. You should've stayed home. I could've come with Lily or anyone."

"Are you calling me old?" Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow.

"What?! No...I..didn't mean it that way..."

They both chuckled.

"We're healthy as horses," Mr Potter winked.

"So... You're a Longbottom?" I asked amused.

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "Euphemia Potter née Longbottom."

"Potters and Longbottoms. Defied. Prophecy. Both kids fulfilled it. Damn this is crazy AF," I muttered to myself.

"What is it, dear?"

"Nothing. Its just... I knew the Potters and the Longbottoms are related. I just didn't know how."

"Were related to most of the pureblood families. Longbottoms, Weasleys, Crouchs, Fawleys, Abbotts, Bones, Ollivanders, Blacks," Mr Potter smiled.

"In short, most of The Sacred Twenty Eight," I laughed.


	30. The Wand chooses the Wizard

_***My POV**_ *

"We're going to get you a wand today," James said.

We were having breakfast.

"Today? But, will the Ollivanders' be open at night?"

"No. We'll go after lunch."

"Lunch? But what about your auror training?"

"Do you know you ask a lot of questions?" Lily chuckled.

I pouted.

"We're on our day off."

"I told you... You don't have to," Remus sighed.

"Can it, Moony. We know we have to."

"Am I missing something?" I asked confused.

"It's full moon today," Remus mumbled going pink. He looked tired and pale.

"Oh." That was all I could say. "Where is the dog?"

"Still in the bed," Remus chuckled.

 _ ***James's POV***_

Kitty clutched my arm tight as I closed my eyes and turned on the spot, concentrating on the Leaky Cauldron and we moved into compressing darkness. Seconds later, my feet found the pavement and I opened my eyes on the Charing Cross Road. Muggles bustled past us, unaware of the little inn's existence.

"I really...really...really...hate this," Kitty grumbled.

"It happens at first. You'll get used to it," I chuckled.

"Likely," she sighed pulling her scarf up to cover her face.

"Let's go," I said looking around and clutching the wand in my pocket as we walked into the pub. It was almost deserted. Tom, the old landlord was behind the counter, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Mr. Potter," he smiled. "The usual?"

"Thanks, Tom. But no. I'm a little busy at the moment," I replied.

I took my wand out and tapped a brick on the nondescript wall in front of us. At once, the bricks began to whirl and spin. A hole appeared in the middle of them, and grew wider and wider, finally forming an archway onto the narrow cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

"I say you should get a new wand," she said looking at me.

"A new wand? What's wrong with the present one? Its great!"

"Well, it's good for transfiguration, yes. But, the wand chooses the wizard, James. The wand didn't choose you. You chose it."

"How...how do you know about that?!" I asked taken aback.

She chuckled and shrugged. "But I strongly think you should get a wand that chooses you. You do wonders with the wand you chose, think what would you do with a wand that chooses you."

"But —"

"James, listen to me. Please..."

"Alright!" I sighed.

"So...when are you getting married?"

"What?"

"Lily and you. When are you getting married?"

"Ummm... Next month. On Valentines probably," I grinned.

"Are you blushing, Potter?" She raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are!" She laughed.

"I... I can't believe that she agreed to marry me," I beamed.

That was a magical moment.

I asked her to marry me on the New Year, right after the clock struck 12. She agreed. And after two hours, we met Kitty and came to know about our fates.

"Don't think of naming the kid 'the actual proof that Lily Evans had sex with James Potter'," she laughed.

"Well, that's not bad for a name," I smirked. "Imagine during the sorting and McGonagall calling out, 'Potter Actual proof that Lily Evans had sex with James Potter.' The faces of the people in the Great Hall will be priceless. Especially McGonagall. She purse her lips and sigh," We both laughed aloud making few people turn their heads towards us.

 _ ***My POV ***_

The shops were open but there were only few shoppers. There were posters on how to use protective spells, plastered over many windows.

"First we need to visit Gringotts," James said and we walked along the crooked cobbled street, where the snowy white Gringotts stood towering over the other little shops.

"I really don't like this... Living off you people... I need to earn..." I grumbled feeling uncomfortable.

"Stop whining, Kitty. You and Moony whine a lot," he laughed. "Yeah, Moony does."

"Terrible puns."

I looked around in every direction as we walled up the street, trying to look at everything. The shops, the posters. We passed the apothecary, Eyelops Owl Emporium, Quality Quidditch supplies, Magical instruments, Flourish and Bllott's, Madam Malkin's, Florean Fortescue's icecream parlor.

I made a mental note to eat an ice cream later.

"Here we are. Gringotts," James nudged me.

I looked at the snowy white building. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors was a goblin, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. We walked up the white stone steps towards him. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed bread, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside.

"They're very clever and cunning. Goblins," James smiled. "You don't want to mess up with one."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed remembering how Griphook deceived the Golden Trio.

We faced a second pair of doors, silver, with words engraved upon them:

 _*Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.*_

"I'd call someone mad if they try to rob it," James said looking at the words.

I snorted.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"You mean someone can rob Gringotts?"

I didn't answer, as the pair of goblins bowed as we walked through the silver doors, into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on stools behind a long counter, scribbling, weighing coins, examining stones and coins. There were many doors leading off the hall and more goblins were showing people in and out of them. We walked to the counter.

"Morning," James nodded to a free goblin.

"Mister Potter," the goblin nodded.

"We've come to take some money out of our vault."

"Do you have the key, sir?"

"Yes," James took out a key from his pocket and handed it to the goblin.

He looked at the key closely and said, "That seems to be in order. I'll have someone to take you to your vault. Micbert!"

* _ **James's POV***_

"It's like a roller coaster ride without any loops and all," Kitty grinned as we walked out of Gringotts. "But its damn freezing."

"Roller coaster?" I laughed. "Lily went green the first time she came with me."

"Its not that bad. Well, it'd have been great if the temperature didn't try to freeze me to death."

"Its winter and that's underground. What do you expect?" I chuckled. "Come. Let's get chosen by the wands."

We walked over to the Ollivanders. It was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the dusty window lay a single wand on a purple cushion.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place except for a spindly chair. There were thousands of boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. A greying man, stood before us, his wide, pale eyes, shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Good afternoon," we replied in unison.

"Ah James Potter. I wasn't expecting to see you," he said surprised. "It seems only yesterday you were in here, buying your first wand. Eleven inches, mahogany, pliable, excellent for transfiguration. You favoured it ofcourse." He turned to me. " I remember every wand I ever sold. And you are..." He trailed off.

"Katherine Pryde, sir," I smiled.

"I've never seen you here Miss Pryde," he said confused.

"Ah, she is a cousin of mine. She's from India," James answered.

"Ah... Gud...gud.." He said trying to study me.

"You see, sir, she broke her wand in an accident and she needs a new one," James said.

"Oh yes! Well...yes!" He replied not taking his eyes off me.

"And so do I," James added. And Mr. Ollivander turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I favoured this wand. But my cousin here agrees with you. She says the wand chooses the wizard and suggests I should change it. So, I think I should let a wand choose me. Dark times, sir, and I think I need to better," he smiled.

"Ah! Wise indeed. Let's get you a wand first Mr Potter and then Miss Pryde can get hers!" He exclaimed.

He took the measurement tape and let it take the of James while he flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes. I stood beside Jammes, waiting for him to get his wand.

"Right. That will do," he put the boxes and handed James wand one after the other.

Beechwood and dragon heart string, ash and unicorn, maple and phoenix, cherry and unicorn, vine and dragon heart string, blackthorn and dragon heart string, aspen and phoenix, mahogany phoenix, ash and dragon heart string... And at last ended up with Fir and phoenix feather, when golden sparks shot from the end of the wand.

"Fir! My august grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, always called wands of this wood _'the survivor's wand_ ,' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed," Ollivander said amused.

"Well I think I will too," James smirked.

"Now, Miss Pryde," Ollivander looked at me. "Hold out your wand arm," he asked and I stretched my right hand. "That's it," he measured me from shoulder to fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to the floor, knee to armpit and around my head. The tape measure was doing on its own. Mr. Ollivander flitted around the shelves taking down more boxes.

"Right. Try these," he handed me a beechwood and unicorn hair, then black walnut and dragon heart string, cedar and unicorn, chestnut and unicorn, English oak and dragon heart string, ebony and unicorn, maple and unicorn, elm and unicorn, dogwood and phoenix, larch and phoenix, yew and dragon heart string, reed and unicorn, walnut and dragon heart string, willow and unicorn...

I started getting worried.

 _'I don't think I'm a witch,'_ I said nervously in my head, to James.

 _'No. You are. Patience, Kitty,'_ he replied.

 _'I tried like some twenty or so! I don't think I'm one of you.'_

 _'Maybe the best is yet to come.'_

I rolled my eyes at James.

The pile of the tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair. The more the wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

 _'James. I think we should leave. Its no use. I tried about 40wands. I think we were mistaken about me.'_

James frowned.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere— I wonder, now — yes, why not— unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened. No its not mine. It'll never be mine because it's Harry's. I took the wand from him. And that's it. I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

James whooped and clapped me on my shoulder. "See, you got one at last!" He grinned.

Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes! Very good! Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..." His eyes lit up, and he looked at me amused.

I stood there, like I've been slapped with a brick on my face. I couldn't feel my legs or hands.

"It can't be," I whispered.

Mr Ollivander took the wand from me, put it back in the box and wrapped it in a brown paper. "Curious, Miss Pryde," he looked at me intently, clearly amused.

"It can't be..." I shook my head.

"What's curious?" James asked looking at me and Ollivander.

"This wand! It can't be mine! There must be a mistake!" I said frantically.

"Calm down. What is the mistake?" James asked again frowning.

"You're going to write a letter to Dumbledore now, aren't you?" I asked Mr Ollivander.

He took taken aback. He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think so, Miss Pryde?"

"Because you know where its brother is!"

He stared at me intently. "You seem to know a lot about the wands, Miss Pryde."

"I...I don't...understand... This can't be mine...I—"

"The wand chose you," he said sharply.

I sighed.

"Hey! Can somebody tell me what's going on here?!" James asked irritated.

"We'll talk. Let's go James. Thank you, Mr Ollivander. Maybe I'm destined," I smiled at him.

"I think you know a great deal about the wands and its cores," he nodded. "I think we could expect great things from you. After all, he's doing great things—"

"Terrible, but great," I finished for him.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

James paid him and we both hurried out of the shop.

 _ ***James's POV***_

The moment we came out of the shop, she ran straight into a passerby.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Hey! What's going on? What was that all about?" I asked her pulling her aside.

"Icecream! I need an icecream!" She said frantically.

"Its freezing! Let's get you some hot chocolate —"

"No. I'm boiling inside. All I need is an icecream!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's go."

I took out my new wand and twirled it in my hand.

" _ **Avis**_ ," I muttered and a number of twittering, little birds flew out of the end of the wand into the sky. I kept making puffs, bubbles out of my wand until we reached the Florean Fortescue's icecream parlor meanwhile not failing to listen her worda like, 'impossible', 'sick', 'dead' and few other words in her language.

"Are you sure about icecream?" I asked her and she nodded. "What do you want?"

"Anything chocolate."

She sat at a table, far end in the parlor.

"Its the third icecream. Are you going to keep staring at the wand or do you want to talk about it?" I asked her at last. Its been fifteen minutes we've arrived here and she was not herself.

She looked at me in the eye. "I'm doomed."

"What?"

She lifted her wand. "This wand. It all about this wand... We need to talk to Dumbledore. Like right now! This is not to be discussed in public...or places like these."

"Talk to Dumbledore? You mean Hogwarts?"

"Yes." She paused. "Aspen and phoenix. I thought I'd get it," she shook her head.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I got it when I took my test on the website. I got sorted into Gryffindor and I got this aspen and phoenix wand. Its for strong minded & determined people. Best for outstanding charm work. Proper owner is often an accomplished duelist or destined to be so. Particularly suited yo martial magic, and are mostly attracted to quests and new orders, and is a wand for revolutionaries," she took a deep breath.

"Are you really a muggle?" I asked amused.

 _ ***My POV***_

We stood in front of the large iron gates of Hogwarts as we waited for someone to open the gates. James sent a patronus to Dumbledore.

At last. I'm seeing Hogwarts. I've been here before. But it was just Dumbledore's office. The castle was breathtakingly beautiful. Well, I have this obsession for old architectures...like castles, buildings, churches, forts...everything old. I don't know. They kinda excite me more than anything, after icecreams, chocolates, sky and the stars, and books. Well, actually they all stand on one line. They equally excite me. Ancient and Medieval History are my favourite subjects. And their architecture? Its soooo sexy. Castles, manors, forts, everything...they have loads of wonderful things linked to them. It just amazes me every time, how they built such strong structures without the present day technologies. And they stand firm even after centuries where as with all improved and advanced technology, present day buildings collapse in the bink of an eye.

"Aaahh I wish I attended Hogwarts," I groaned.

James laughed. "Yeah I wish you did," he nudged me. "Its home," he smiled looking at the castle. "I found my brothers, and the love of my life here. I've learnt a lot.

We saw a large figure approaching us.

"That must be Hagrid," I said and James nodded. "He is a wonderful person. He is one of the bravest and kindest persons."

"He is," James smiled.

Hagrid approached us and opened the gates.

"Hello Hagrid," James grinned.

"Hello James! Din' expect to see ye here," he smiled and looked at me. " An' who's this young lady?"

"I'm Katherine Pryde. Nice to meet you," I shook hands with him.

"Hello miss Pryde."

"Where's Dumbledore, Hagrid?" James asked.

"In the Great Hall. It's lunch time ain't it?"

We walked towards the castle. Both Hagrid and James talked about few order things and I got lost in the beauty of the grounds.


	31. The House Pride and the Diadem

_***My POV***_

We reached the Entrance Hall and walked in.

"Do you really have to walk this long?!" I exclaimed. "My legs hurt!"

James and Hagrid laughed.

We entered the Great hall. I walked beside James and Hagrid. The children were busy eating and talking to each other. Not many of the students noticed us. I glanced at the Slytherin table for a particular pair of grey eyes and I found them staring right at me with curiosity, from the end of the table. The corners of his lips turned up and so did mine. I gave a curt nod and so did he. I followed James to the staff table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Pryde and welcome back Mr Potter," Dumbledore greeted us.

"Thank you, sir."

"What brings you here? I assume we were supposed to meet on Monday Miss Pryde."

At the staff table, I recognised McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick & Sprout watch me with interest.

"We need to talk... in private," I told him.

He nodded. "Ah, let me introduce you to our professors," he smiled and lead me to the table and introduced me to them.

"Hello Minnie! Missing me a lot, eh?" James smirked.

She pursed her lips, but the corners of her lips turned up. "To be honest, James, yes we do miss few our best students, but, we're all living in peace. No more disruptions, and destructions of the castle." All the professors laughed.

"Oh I know you are missing the fun, Minnie. Want us to cone back for a while?" James waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"In that case, be prepared for the detentions too."

"Ah, you know it Minnie. We never get caught!"

"Are you forgetting that Mr. Black and you are the students who served the highest number of detentions in the past 40years?"

"Ah, we wanted to get caught all those times," James winked. The other professors laughed.

McGonagall sighed. "There's no more laughter in the school." She shook her head.

"Students are living in fear. Dark times, Minerva," Sprout sighed.

"Blimey! Students are turning against each other," Slughorn piped in.

"The students are losing hope. They're living in constant fear," Flitwick squeaked.

"I have an idea," I said and they all looked at me. "Look at these students. Their hearts and minds are filled with House Pride. Not School Pride. Just give them a taste of that."

"What are you suggesting, Katherine?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I smirked. "Please order all the students to gather in the Great Hall now. Order. Not request."

He smiled and nodded. He took out his wand. "Sonorous." His voice magnified. "All the students are hereby ordered to gather in the Great Hall, right now," his voice boomed.

The Hall fell silent. Students turned to us, with curiosity etched on their faces. The students who already left, came back and the hall began to fill with more students.

"When they all arrive, make this room dark," I said.

"What exactly is your plan?" James asked.

 _*Moments later*_

"That's brilliant!" James grinned.

"Lots of charms works, eh?" Flitwick beamed.

Dumbledore walked to the centre of the table and started talking. "I assume all the students are here." All the curious faces were staring at him. He waved his wand and all the doors and windows were closed, and darkness filled the room.

The room erupted into gasps and murmurs.

"Ready?" He asked the others.

"Charms you say? Let me try my new wand," James smirked and waved his wand.

So did Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn.

Fireworks shot out of their wands in different shapes, in the respective house colours.

A large pride of lions from James's.

A large convocation of eagles from Flitwick's.

Colonies of badgers from Sprout's and

Nests of large snakes from Slughorn's.

The animals swooped down over to their respective house tables. The students started to cheer.

They waved their wands again and the animals started to fight and try to kill each other.

Lions and snakes. Eagles and snakes. Lions and eagles. Badgers and snakes. Badgers and eagles. Badgers and lions.

The cheers grew louder.

McGonagall and Dumbledore waved their wands and a large green eight headed serpent joined the ceiling now, along with it's own pride of lions, convocation of eagles, colony of badgers and nest of snakes, all in green, and proceeded towards the former ones.

The large green snake hissed and the former animals stopped fight and stared back at the snake and its army. Few of the lions, snakes and eagles joined the green ones and they became green too, leaving the former ones outnumbered.

The hall fell silent.

The large snake hissed again and its army attacked the former ones.

The green lions onto the red snakes and lions.

The green snakes onto the blue eagles.

The green eagles onto the yellow badgers.

Chaos.

The original animals started losing. The green Snakes swallowed badgers and strangled lions. The green eagles tore the original snakes apart. The green lions killed the red ones and few badgers. The original animals were injured, killed and getting outnumbered every second. It was 2 on 1 now.

The large snake hissed and its army stopped attacking. The original animals cowered in a corner of the Great Hall. There were only a few left. Four lions, four badgers, four eagles and four snakes, all injured.

The large snake hissed again. Its army of lions, eagles and snakes, roared, screeched and hissed at the weak ones now.

It was clear that sixteen weak animals can't stand against 32 strong ones and its vicious leader, an eight headed snake.

Suddenly, a large red lion roared and a snake slithered around its tail, a badger got hold of its mane and an eagle hovered above them. The rest of the three red lions roared and the same happened.

Another roar, and they lunged onto the green ones.

Now each red lion, along with a green snake, yellow badger and a blue eagle, fought two green lions, eagles and snakes at once.

The eagles blinded the lions, the badgers tore part the snakes, the snakes strangled the eagles, and the lions ripped art the lions.

The four animals fought as one body.

Students began to cheer.

The green army started losing. The large snake slithered into a corner. The fierce battle ended and all the green army was killed, leaving its leader. The original animals, now lunged upon the large snake and tore it into pieces.

The battle ended.

The lions roared, the badgers growled, the eagles screeched and the snakes hissed louder.

The lions, now with a badger, an eagle and a snake in its body, sauntered around the Great Hall and ended up standing above the middle of each House table for a second and then burst out at once to form the Coat of Arms of Hogwarts.

McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn waved their wands and the words appeared:

 _*Not all the Gryffindors are brave enough to fight the evil.*_ in red.

 _*Hufflepuffs are not weak. They are loyal and just, and fight for the right cause.*_ in yellow.

 _*Not all Ravenclaws are wise enough to choose what is right_.* in blue.

 _*Not all Slytherins are evil and power thirsty.*_ in green.

Dumbledore gave one final wave and the words appeared in a bright gold:

 _*The light shines on the darkness and the darkness can never extinguish it.*_

It stayed for few seconds and everything faded away.

The Great Hall was filled with light again and so did the faces of children. The Great Hall filled with roars and cheers. It was hard to tell who were the loudest- Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. 3/4th of the Ravenclaws were happily cheering and clapping. Half of the Slytherins were cheering aloud and hugging their friends.

All the professors were grinning from ear to ear. Dumbledore's eyes glistened. But he was chuckling.

"That was brilliant!" James hi-fived and side hugged me. I laughed.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the students fell silent.

"I need not say anything more. Good always wins over the evil. The light will always conquer the darkness. Evil cannot and will not be vanquished by evil. Dark will only swallow dark and deepen. The good and the light are the keenest weapons.

'We are oy strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.'

I request all of you to stay together for one another," he smiled.

The Great Hall erupted with loud cheers from all the tables.

I looked around at the Slytherin table and found the grey eyes, staring at me. He wasn't cheering or clapping. He was sitting along with a group of Slytherins, whose faces were plastered with sneers and frowns. I rolled my eyes. Voldy's guys, I thought. I sighed and looked at Regulus. He smirked. I shook my head and turned back to Dumbledore.

His blue eyes were bright and twinkling. "Inspiring indeed," he smiled.

"Woah!" James exclaimed. "Look! Lions and badgers at the snakes' table!"

"And the snakes' at the badgers and the lions," Slughorn said cheerfully.

"Eagles at the snakes' and lions," Flitwick piped in cheerfully.

"Minnie dear! What do you say?" James asked McGonagall with a lopsided grin.

"Astounding," she beamed.

"Well, I believe we have something to talk about, Katherine?" Dumbu asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Its important. Forgive me. I interrupted your lunch," I said guilty.

"Ah, no dear! I'm full. Let's go to my office," he replied.

James and I followed him.

I was completely lost in the beauty if the castle. The walls, the potraits, the stairs, everything. I bumped into James and realised that we reached the stone gargoyle.

"Sugar quills," Dumbledore gave the password and it jumped aside to give a spiral staircase. We went into his office and sat in the chairs.

"Now, Katherine. What is it?" He asked staring into my eyes.

I took my wand and placed it before him. "This. I got my wand at the Ollivanders today. This—"

I was interrupted by an owl, tapping on the window. Dumbledore waved his wand and the window opend, and the owl swooped in. Dumbledore took the letter and gave the owl some treats and it flew away.

"Its from Mr Ollivander, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Please do read it," I said.

He opened the letter and read it. His eyes narrowed for a second and the corners of his lips curled up. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye.

"Curious indeed."

"Would anyone care to tell me what this 'curious indeed' thing is about?" James asked impatiently. "What is the great deal about this wand?"

"Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heart strings. No two Ollivanders' wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are quite the same," I paused and looked at James. 'My wand, holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple," I twirled my wand. "It happened to be that the phoenix whose tail feather in my wand, gave another feather. Just one other," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And its brother, 13 1/2 inches, Yew, belongs to him. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

James' jaw dropped.

"I still don't understand why this swans chose me! I mean... It wasn't supposed to be mine! It was supposed to be your kid's. Forget defeating him. How am I supposed to stand against him? I've been a muggle all these years! And he is frikkin Voldy who is the master of dark arts! Is this because I time travelled and am trying to change things?"

Dumbledore's eyes didn't leave me. "I assume it might be because of the time travel and your unusual magic, dear. But always remember one thing. Never look down on yourself. You'll do great things."

We heard a gagging noise and turned to see.

"Fawkes!" I exclaimed. Fawkes was standing on a golden perch behind the door in magnificent red and gold plumage. He flew leaving his perch and landed on my knee. I stroked it. It stared into my eyes as if trying to reach my soul.

I looked at James. "The feather. It was Fawkes'."

He looked at Fawkes, then at me, then my wand, and sighed.

"So...what's the deal about this same core? The brother wands?" He asked.

"They will not work against each other," Dumbledore answered. "If, however, the owners of the wands force to do a battle, a very rare effect will take place. One of the wand will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed...in reverse."

"The Reverse Spell effect?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Phoenix feather core wands are said to act on their own sometimes."

"That's true," I said not taking my eyes off Fawkes. We both have been staring into each other's eyes for a long time now. "The wand recognises the enemy. I mean, if the wands connect...I mean, the wands once connected and the Priori Incantatem happened. So, this wand, imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldy's wand, which is to say, it contained a part of Voldy himself. So when he persued the kid again, the wand recognised him, who was both kin and a mortal enemy, and regurgitated some of its own magic against him.

The courage won the night the wands connected, mind you. And that's why this wand imbibed the power of Voldy. But the point is, it was only powerful and its remarkable effects were only directed at Voldy. Otherwise, it was just a normal wand. A good one but normal. So, it can get damaged or broken, whatever. But, if it breaks, only one wand can repair it. The Elder Wand."

Silence filled the room. I kept stroking Fawkes, who was still staring into my soul.

"Mr Ollivander is curious about your knowledge in wandlore. And very curious about how you knew about Voldemort's and your wands," Dumbledore sad calmly.

I sighed. "I know... One day, we will face each other in a duel. Voldy and I. And if the reverse spell effect takes place, he will go after Mr Ollivander. You need to get him to safety before he gets him."

Fawkes stretched his wings and flew away to it's perch.

I looked at Dumbledore at last.

"Are you scared, Katherine?"

"Yes, I am. I'm scared about what's going to happen. I'm more scared because of this wand now. I'm scared about the terrible things that might happen because of my existence. But I'm not scared of fighting and facing death. We all should die one day. All I'm scared about is the mistakes I'd make."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"So...now that we are here, shall we go get the horcrux from the Room of Requirement?" I asked expectantly. James straightened up.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I think things might change," I looked at my wand. "We better get it before curious students lay their hands on it. The soul possesses the person wearing it."

He sighed and nodded.

James and I whooped.

"Can we take Regulus with us please?" I asked. "It was him who discovered his secret first and planned to destroy it. Pleeeeaaaase."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Seventh floor you say?" He took a piece of parchment and scribbled on it and handed it to James. "Please send it with a student. I'll meet you in few minutes."

James took the note and we both left the office.

"I think we have another job before leaving," I said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Don't you want to get your map back?" I smirked. "Dumbledore might need it."

He grinned. "But we should first find a student to get this note to Regulus," he said looking around.

But fortunately, we saw Regulus around the corner, talking to two other students.

"Oh! There he is!" I said.

Regulus saw us and sneered at us.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked James confused.

"His friends. Voldy's cronies," James sighed.

"How ate you going to give it to him then?"

"Just watch," he smirked. He lifted the note and rolled it, so Regulus could see it. Then crumpled it into a ball. We were approaching them and Regulus understood. He turned and walked towards us.

"Got yourself a new girlfriend, Potter?" He sneered. "Got bored of the red head, eh? Where are the other three morons? Hiding? Cowards," he spat.

James grabbed him by his collar and pointed his wand at Regulus' throat. "Don't you dare call them cowards," he growled.

Regulus tried to free himself from James' grip and that's when James slipped the note into Regulus' hands.

Regulus' friends rounded us up. They were three and we were two. The hallway was deserted. There were no students except us.

I scoffed. "Really? 3 against 2? Let's go, James. They are miserable gits."

"Oooh she's scared, mate," sneered a tall, heavy built guy.

I laughed out loud. "Scared he says, James." James gave an evil grin.

"You, kid. I think you should get your eyes checked. Do you see fear our my eyes? Tsk...tsk..tsk..." I turned to James.

"What do you see in my eyes, James?"

"Pity," he smirked.

"Pity? You pity us you bitch?" The guy growled, towering over me.

'Bump' I hit him in the groin with my knee and he bent down. 'Smack' I punched him on the face. "1. I hate tall guys. 2. Don't you dare tower over me like that. 3. Never ever call ma a bitch," I said coolly.

James was laughing his arse off. Regulus was having a hard time trying not to laugh. I turned to the other plump guy.

He raised his wand was about send a curse. But James was quick and disarmed him.

"That's why I said I pity you. You don't want to end up like him, do you?" I asked sharply. He sneered at me. "If I were you, I'd take him to the hospital wing," I smirked. "That's why I didn't hit you. Because Black would have a hard time carrying you both to the hospital wing."

"What's going on here?" We heard a stern voice & turned to see McGonagall approaching us.

The tall guy was still on the floor, blood running out of his nose, hands over his balls and whimpering in pain.

"What happened to him, Mr Black? Potter?"

"Well, actually professor, James and I were running up and these guys were coming down the stairs and we accidentally bumped into each other. He was too tall and my head hit his face and my knees his, well...private part. We helped him here. He got hit pretty hard and he wouldn't say a word," I said feigning innocence in a deep worried voice.

The plump boy stood open mouthed and James and Regulus played along.

McGonagall looked from me to Regulus ad he nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are you staring at then? Black, please take your friend to the hospital wing," she said sternly.

Regulus conjured a stretcher and both the slytherins helped heir friend onto it and took him to the hospital wing.

"Clever, Miss Pryde," she said a d walked away. James and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Let's go," he said and we climbed the stairs to seventh floor. "Where is it?" He asked after we reached. "Tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy..."

We reached the tapestry and I looked across it. It was just a wall.

"Here. And we'll wait for Dumbledore and Regulus." We both sat on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"So, what do you think?" James asked.

"Hmm?"

"About that," he jerked his head towards my wand.

I shrugged. "I'm just confused. That's all. If we destroy all these cruxes, then is just him."

"What is the reverse spell effect? I don't understand."

"Well, the brothers don't work well. And if the wands connect, one of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed, in reverse. The most recent first, and then those which preceded it."

"I'd understood that much for myself, funnily enough," he smirked. "What happens then?"

I chuckled. "Like, if the last spell was the killing curse, then some form of the person who got killed will reappear."

"You mean the dead person will come back to life?!" He asked surprised.

"No. No spell can reawaken the dead. Except if we use a time turner to change the occurrence."

He nodded.

"It'll be like a shadow of the person. Echo..like ghost...but not ghost kinda..."

"Oh!"

"And...if the preceding spell was a crucio, screams of the victims...if you hold the connection, the shadows or the echos of the dead people will reappear. They will talk to you, help you...like not completely physically, but they can give you a split second time to escape, distracting the killer."

James stared at me mouth wide open.

"So...when you talked about my kid," he swallowed. "You said the reverse spell effect took place... So, that means, we...Lily and I, came out of the wand too?"

I nodded.

"And helped our kid?"

I smiled.

Tears filled his eyes. I patted him on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "So you're not going to tell us the name of our kid?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

I chuckled. "I'm not telling you anything. I don't want to spoil the moment. Let it be a suspense. So, how's your new wand?"

"Brilliant," he grinned. "But it feels odd holding this."

"You'll get used to it. Carry both the wands. You don't know when you'll need it... But how am I going to learn all those spells? 7years worth magic?!" I groaned.

"Don't worry. We'll help you... Hexes, jinxes, curses, little bit of charms...You'll be fine. We're all excellent at DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. Don't worry. And above all, Dumbledore is going to teach you."

"Teach what?" We heard a voice and saw Regulus approaching us.

"Magic," I replied.

"Oh! Did you get your wand?"

"Yep," I showed it to him.

"What's in it?"

"Phoenix feather. Yours?"

"Dragon heart string."

"Oh."

"That was a nice punch, by the way," he smirked.

We three laughed.

"He's still swearing," he added. "So, why are we here?" He asked looking around.

"Guess."

He looked at the tapestry and back at us, wide eyed. "Are we going to get the one that's inside?"

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore replied standing before us. Its like he appeared out of no where.

"Let's not waste any time. Katherine, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Walk across the tapestry,three times asking for 'the room where everything is hidden' ".

And so we did. We walked across the room, thinking about 'the room where everything is hidden'.

Suddenly, a small door started to appear slowly out of the wall.

"Woah!"

"Wicked."

"Brilliant!"

They three said at the same time.

"Let's go," I said opening the door.

We all walked in and closed the door.

"Wow!" James, Regulus and I said in unison.

The room was in the size of a large cathedral, where high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts' inhabitants. Thee were alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults, fanged frisbees, some with enough life to hover half heartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were things that looked like dragon egg shells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords and a heavily bloodstained axe.

"Wow, generations of students used this room to hide things," Regulus awed.

"Forbidden things," James looked around.

"Let's search for what we want, shall we?" Dumbledore asked calmly looking around.

"Well, this seems tooo big... We'll take different alleyways. All I remember is, am enormous stuffed troll, a blistered cabinet, a bust of an ugly warlock, a wig...and the diadem," I said.

" _ **Accio Horcrux**_ ," James yelled.

"It won't work. Let's search...manually."

And we did... Each one of us took different alleyways. I walked around searching for large cabinets. Moments later, I found the stuffed troll and turned right past it, ran on a short way, took a right. I walked further and then walked back and took a left. I found the large cupboard at last, whose surface was blistered. I opened one of it's doors and saw a cage with the skeleton of something with five feet. This is it. I gazed around for the bust and the wig. Then I found them. The bust on a nearby crate and the wig close to it. I walked over. There it was. The tarnished, lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"There you are," I mumbled and took it into my hands.

"You found it?" I heard Regulus' voice behind me and turned around.

"Is that it?"

I nodded.

"She found it!" He yelled to others, walking towards me.

"It looks beautiful," I said tracing my fingers over the words engraved.

 _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,"_ he read. He turned pale.

"Its beautiful and he defiled it," I sighed and gave it to him.

He hesitated for a second, but took it.

We heard footsteps and James cane running.

"You found it?" He asked panting.

Regulus gave it to him.

"We once begged Helena Ravenclaw to tell us where it is," he said observing it. "She said she doesn't know anything about it."

"She knew what he did with this. She was disappointed in herself for telling him. He tricked her into telling her where she hid it."

"Ah, he was a charmer. A great one at flattering people," Dumbledore said. He was standing behind us. His eyes were on the diadem. James gave it to him.

"Keep it safe, sir. Until we find the rest and destroy them. Don't hold it for a long time too. It effects the one who's holding it or wearing it. Brings out the worst fears. Four more to go. He's planning on one last horcrux."

Silence.

"Let's go out, shall we?" Dumbledore said and we walked back.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw large ancient books, piled up and covered in dust.

"What is it?" Regulus asked.

"Nothing... I'm just obsessed with old things. Castles, warfare, statues, paintings, books...And mysterious things call me... This room has generations of secrets," I said looking around.

"Curiosity isn't a sin, Katherine. But we must—"

"Exercise caution with curiosity," I finished for him. "Sorry, I know your wise words. I used to quote them back in my time."

We walked out of the room and the door vanished.

"See you on Monday, Katherine," Dumbledore nodded and walked away.

 _ ***James's POV***_

"We should get the map," I said as we walked down the stairs.

"No mayhem."

I pouted.

"Oh come on! I'll distract him and you sneak in. Its in 'highly dangerous' drawer I guess."

But before I could say something, she pushed me aside and

CRASH

An ink bottle crashed in the place I was standing moments ago.

"Weee Potty's back!" Peeves cackled.

"Yeah, I missed you too Peeves. Why don't we have a little fun?" I asked.

"Fun? Potty says fun!" He cackled again.

"I heard you aren't causing any trouble these days because you're afraid of Mrs. Norris?"

"Peeves afraid of Mrs Norris?"

"Well, Filch told us. He said he misses your fun. Why don't you do something in the entrance hall?"

"Peeves scared of the cat? Now see..." He flew off cackling louder.

"Really, James?" She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and get the map," I pulled her running down the stairs.

 _ ***My POV***_

We ran out of the castle with the map.

"Merlin's pants! The sun is setting. We need to go home!" James exclaimed.

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Into the woods half a mile from home."

"Oh."


	32. Meeting the Sorting Hat

**AN: I'm sooooorrrryy... Yeah I haven't updated for almost a month... I was on a vacation...**

 **I hope you are enjoying my story! Please do vote and share! ? ﾟﾒﾛ** **? ﾟﾒﾚ**

 **I promise, it'll get interesting...**

 _ ***My POV***_

"You want to what?" I asked bewildered.

"I want you to let me into your head and undeestand you. Your magic is different. Its special and unique. I would like to know more about it and your power, for better understanding," Dumbledore replied calmly.

We were in his office, for my first day of training at magic.

"You are one of the most wisest, powerful and greatest people in the world," I said slowly. He smiled. "No offence. But the most dangerous, manipulative and the coldest bastard too. And you want me to let you in my mind completely? You? The greatest manipulator?"

Dumbledore laughed. Not mocking or evil. But a hearty laugh.

"It seems like you know me very well," he said wiping a tear off his eye.

"I do. I know a lot! The way you think. Its stupid, dangerous... But good too. I don't want to be one of your victims."

He laughed again. "I just want to help you, Katherine," he said calmly.

"Yeah! That's how it always starts!" I rolled my eyes.

"I need to get into your head. You know it too. I cannot let you unleash your magic recklessly. I think you still remember what happened to Mr. Crowley that night. We don't want anything like that to happen to any of your friends, we? And on that day at St. Mungo's. Did you forget what you did to your friends? To the ones you love the most?"

"Don't! Don't! Just stop! I told you. I told you, I know how you do things. I know that you know my weakness. And you don't have to use it all the time!" I exclaimed.

Few people in the portraits chuckled.

"That's not the way you talk to a headmaster!" One of them drawled.

We both stared at each other for few seconds.

"Fine," I said at last. "But first. Try your ways... Can...can I try the Sorting Hat? I wanna see where I might belong... I took many sorting quizzes before and got sorted into Gryffindor...once a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw... But I wanna try on the real Sorting Hat."

He smiled and nodded. "But first, let us go with Legilimency. He pulled out his wand.

After what felt like forever and different methods to get into my head, he sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the shelf where the old patched, frayed and extremely dirty Sorting hat was kept and took it.

"Ah! At last I get to look into your mind," the Sorting hat murmured.

Dumbledore slowly placed it on my head.

"Mmm...the mysterious witch the Headmaster was talking about," it said.

"He talked about me to you?" I asked it.

"Never mind. Let me look into your mind," he said went calm.

I looked at Dumbledore. He was staring at me intently.

"What is this sorcery?!" The hat exclaimed. "How is that I, the most smartest hat, with the brains of the most powerful wizards and witches cannot look into your mind?!"

"Interesting," Dumbledore said calmly. "And you even have good resistance to veritaserum—"

"I don't."

He raised his eyebrows. "On the night of your first magic outburst, when Sirius used veritaserum in your drink, did you show him everything?"

"Yes."

"Even about your love for him?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No. I did not. I tried hard not to show him everything. Anyone can do that. Its like occlumency!"

"That was the strongest veritaserum from the Auror office. They use it on the dangerous death eaters. Even Voldemort will spill his deepest secrets. But you, were strong enough to hide few bits. "

"But—"

"And did you tell him who was the spy that sold Lily and James to Voldemort?"

"Ofcourse I did!"

"But did he understand?"

"What?"

"Did he understand what you said? Does he know who it was?"

"No."

"Because you were very clever to answer in your language so he would never know."

"I—"

"You had control over your mind. Even the strongest veritaserum couldn't get over you. A part of your mind was conscious. It fought back. You tried to resist. But when you thought you couldn't, you switched to your language. You answered him in your language because you knew he wouldn't understand and that was very smart," he said calmly smiling. "In short, people can look into your mind or get answers from you only if you are willing. A natural Occlumens. A great one. And the mysterious power of yours... Telepathy. You can communicate with people in their heads even though they are miles away from you. Take Regulus for instance. He was at school but he felt a burn in his chest the day you regained your consciousness. Mysterious yet amazing."

"..."

"..."

"So... That means you also think that I'm lying or anything, sir?"

"I didn't say it, Katherine," he smiled. "You are in a constant fear that none of us believe you. But we do."

I nodded.

"So, would you let me get into your mind and know what is the magic you possess?"

"Do you know why Voldemort fears you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Because you are a great wizard who defeated a dangerous dark lord. And above all, you are the only person who knows a lot about him," I sighed. "Go on hat. My mind is yours," I muttered closing my eyes.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

The emerald fire roared and with a

WHOOOSSHHH...

CRUNCH...

SLIDE. ...

STUMBLE...

THUD...THUD...

THUMP... THUMP...

"Aaarrgghh."

"Ouch..."

"Pryyyydeee!"

"Sooorry..."

"That's a fire place. Not a slide!"

"Yeah! What were you doing here? Drying your arse?" She snapped.

"Why'd I dry my arse here?"

"Never mind," she mumbled.

I got to my feet and helped her up too.

"I'm never gonna get used to this. I don't like the feeling," she grumbled, dusting the soot off her clothes.

"What are these?" I asked picking up four large, old, leather bound books from the floor.

"Ah! Nothing. Got them for light reading. Thanks," she took them from me.

"Light reading? You call these 'light reading?' "

We started walking to her room. I took two books from her.

She shrugged. "Got some interesting things in there... And I'm new to magic."

"So, how was your first day?"

"Two hours of letting Dumbledore and the hat experiment on my head, two hours of charms and transfiguration, and 1hour Defence. I can't feel my head! And that transfiguration was like...uuuugggg!" She shook her head.

"Transfiguration is easy!" I scoffed.

"It is... To you, Black! I'll never remember those wand movements... I'm bad at remembering things..." She groaned.

"You'll get used to it," I smirked.

She sighed.."You're home early," she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I've got few things to pack."

"Where are you going?"

"To my flat ofcourse."

She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I've to go back. We overstayed, Pryde. Did you really expect us to stay here forever?"

"Oh! Right... Yeah," she looked away, walking.

"What? Feeling depressed because you won't see me every night?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish!"

"Bickering again?" Prongs asked, joining us on the stairs.

"Well, Pryde says she is going to miss me."

"Likely!" she scoffed. "I'm relieved. You know, your face is not the thing I wanna see after I wake up every morning and also before I hit the bed every night."

"Dear me! I feel the same. That's the real reason I'm leaving!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! You both are like minded!" Prongs commented. "So how was your first day and what are those?"

"She got them for some 'light reading'," I smirked.

 _ ***My POV***_

Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) objects and, as with most forms of magic, it includes — but is hardly limited to — Transfiguration spells. Transfiguration is also regarded as "very hard work" and is "more scientific" than any other form of magic, i.e. the practising witch or wizard has to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful.

Transfiguration is a very systematic, exact magical discipline, working best for the scientifically-inclined mind, and as such it is deemed "very hard work" (especially compared to Charms, which affords a much larger margin for personal creativity). Also "when transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful" as stated by Emeric Switch in A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), as described by the following mathematical formula;

t = [(w x c) / (v x a)] x Z*

"Aaaarrrggghhh...kill me!" I groaned as I sat in the armchair by the fire, reading and practicing the hardest subject–Transfiguration.

I satrted learning and controlling magic on monday. Its friday and it's been the most tiring week of my life.

Wake up, go to Hogwarts, come back home, attend the Order meetings (if there are any) and, read and practice most of the night.

Transfiguration is awesome. But it's tough. I'm good at Charms and great at DADA.

I love Defence Against the Dark Arts. Period.

The long, soft buzz snapped me it of my thoughts. I looked at the clock and saw all the boys' and Lily's hands pointing "home". It was 2 A.M. The boys left home at 9 on the map business. I heard the door open.

"Thanks, mate. I'll take care of her," I heard James as he walked past the living room, half carrying a limping Lily.

I jumped to my feet. "What happened?" I hurried to them. They were covered in blood and their robes were torn at places. James disapparated with Lily. I looked the the boys. "Merlin's pants! You guys are in a right state!"

"Why, thank you," Sirius mumbled.

"Sit, I'll clean those," I jerked my heads their injuries. "Tinky!" I called and she appeared with a loud crack.

"We're good," Sirius wave his hand dismissively.

"Tinky, first aid," I said and she disappeared at once.

Remus looked tired. His robes were covered in soot. His jumper was singed at places. He has a gash on his forehead.

The front part of Sirius' shirt was torn and covered in blood and so were his shoulder blades.

Peter just had few scratches.

"Wormtail, go help James and Lily," Sirius said and slumped down on the couch beside Remus.

Peter nodded and left the room.

Tinky appeared with a loud crack, carrying a large tray of potions, a large roll of cotton, gauze, band-aids, a large bowl and water.

Sirius waved his wand over small injuries, mending them.

"Take your jumper off," I told Remus. "You too, Black. Take your shirt off."

"I'm good. I'll do it by myself," he said dismissively.

"What are all these? You don't have peroxide or saline or alcohol or iodine or burn gel or anything?" I said confused looking at different bottles of potions.

Sirius burst out laughing. "We are wizards, Pryde. Not muggles." Remus joined in.

"Oh shut up and tell me what are these!" I snapped at Remus.

"Calm down. There, this can be used as saline, this as peroxide..."

And I slowly cleaned his wounds and applied the ointments on few burns.

"I asked you to take your shirt off, Black," I turned to Sirius, who was now lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine, Pryde," he groaned.

"That I can see. Get up!" I snapped at him and pulled him up.

"Aaaahhh! Watch out!"

"Take your bloody shirt off or I'm gonna rip it into pieces. You look like shit! I'll just clean those off or they'll get worse!"

"Dying to see me naked?" He smirked.

"Oh, I will surely die if I see you naked," I scoffed.

He grumbled something incoherent and took his shirt off.

There was a nasty cut on his chest.


	33. Steel Grey and Chocolate Brown

_***Sirius' POV***_

She sat on her knees in front of me and dipped the cotton in water and started cleanig the wound slowly. And then again, dabbed the antiseptic potion on it.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry..."

She was too close. She smells like chocolate and something else that I can't make of it. But it's intoxicating.

Her eyebrows creased in concentration. She kept chewing her lower lip the whole time. Her lips. They're just Wow! And she got this little mole under her lower lip. How did I miss that one of her incisors is slightly...just a teensy bit broken? Did she get into a fight? She might've. She can kick some ass though!

Her eyes. She's got these beautiful dark brown eyes with long and perfectly curled eye lashes. She's got a little mole at the inner corner of the eye. And her hair kept falling into her eyes.

She's got these high cheek bones, and has a single, slight dimple on her right cheek.

Her chocolate brown skin looks beautiful in the firelight.

She cleaned and applied ointment on the cuts.

"Turn back," she said and I did. "This is not bad."

I saw Moony looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'What?' I mouthed.

He looked at Pryde and then back at me and waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'shut up!'

He smirked and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

Pryde worked fast, cleaning the cuts and applying ointment on the cuts and burns.

"Done," she said and faced me again. "Now your head..." She said and slowly brushed the hair off my forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Sshhh... Sorry...sorry..."

She finished and put a plaster.

"There, you go," she smiled and caught me off guard looking at her.

We were just inches apart.

Our eyes met.

Steely grey and chocolate brown.

Her eyes were filled with pain and worry. Neither of us blinked. Somewhere deep down, I felt something warm.

I felt a sharp tug in my heart. I could hear our hearts pounding.

"Hey, Padfoot! Are we leaving or staying here?" Peter walked in, snapping us out to reality.

"I... I... It's done," she stuttered getting to her feet.

"Thanks, Pryde."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I said, thanks."

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf?"

"No."

"Then surely you didn't— Wait. Wanna go for a ride?" I smirked.

She grinned. "Now you're talking."

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Hey! Are we leaving or staying? 'Cause I'm too tired and I could sleep in fire right now!" Peter whined.

"We're staying, Pete," Moony got to his feet and looked at me.

"Good. I'm going to crash now. Good night!" Pete replied and disapparated.

"Are you coming or staying here?" Moony asked smugly.

"Coming. I'm tired too. Just a minute," she said as she picked up her wand and books.

Moony held out his had to her and we disapparated.

 ** _*My POV*_**

"Thanks. Goodnight!" I said as I walked into my room.

I lay the books aside and fell flat on the bed.

"Don't let your walls come down, Pryde! You aren't supposed to let anyone know. Especially him! What were you thinking? Staring at him is a big No-No. And what was that stupid tug in the heart? Stop! Just stay away from him!"

The cold, winter air filled the room and I closed my eyes, as I tried to push away the spooky and mysterious steel grey eyes that filled my mind.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

"So..." Moony trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged grinning.

"I was just checking her out!"

"You weren't. You were staring at her like you could eat her for dinner!" He laughed.

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Shut up! I wasn't," I pushed him away.

We walked to our room.

"Do you know where she might've got that?" I asked him after a long pause.

"Got what?" He looked at me frowning.

"That scar on her arm."

"You saw that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I was checking her out. Wasn't I?"

Moony chuckled. "She did that to herself."

"She what?"

"She said she hurts herself when she is upset."

"Woah!" I sighed.

"Yeah. Now let me sleep."

I closed my eyes and saw the chocolate brown eyes, filled with pain and worry.

But what was that sharp tug? It felt good though!


	34. The Hisssss

_***My POV***_

"Wake up! Wake up, you lazy arse!" Lily pulled my sheets off and hit me with a pillow.

"It's Saturday!" I groaned trying to pull my covers back.

"Yeah! And that's why we're going out!"

"I don't wanna gooooo out."

"Yes, you do. Get up! Mum wants you down in 10."

"Alright! Stop poking me. What's the time?" I sat up and looked around.

"Nine," Lily grinned.

"You are still in your PJs," I said groggily.

"Oh wow! You can see!"

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to Mungo's today?"

"Nah! Get up. We'll be late," she said walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"The zoo," she said glancing over her shoulder.

"Right!" I said getting out of the bed.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

"The zoo? You mean the muggle zoo?" Peter asked surprised.

"Ofcourse the muggle zoo, Peter. Wherever have you come across a wizard zoo?" James laughed.

"Yeah. Right. But come to think of it, why aren't there any wizard zoos?" He asked confused.

"Because that is a bit impossible. You can't keep magical creatures enclosed in cages," Remus replied smiling. "They are supposed to be free."

"You are right. But, back in those days, we had wizard circus. Well, things went wrong and they were banned," Mum said smiling.

"Majestic. That's what I call those creatures," Dad grinned, taking a bite off his toast.

"I can see that you're trying to make us jealous," Prongs huffed.

"You know, some wizards still run this circus with few magical creatures. It's illegal, though," I piped in.

"Really? Where?" Lily asked.

"No one knows the time and place. Well, not until the last hour. They have few people, especially the smugglers, at few select places. Like, the Knocturn Alley. They spread the word an hour or two before the show. It's usually during the summer. Once in a week. The show runs for two hours."

"Two hours and the ministry never caught them?" Lily asked gobsmacked.

"No," Prongs and I said in unison.

"Old tricks," dad laughed.

"What old tricks?"

"Well, every time the ministry officials got there, they found nothing but a note that reads 'Show time'," Prongs replied.

"They might've got the wrong information or the venue might've been changed."

"Nah! They never do it. They stick to their word about the time and place," I said.

"And few officials who were lucky to watch the show, never remembered how they went in or how they came out. But all they said was that the show was bloody amazing," Prongs said.

"Portkeys? Like during the quidditch world cups?" Lily asked.

"No," dad, Prongs and I said at once.

"But it's circus! You can't just hide thousands of people and the magical creatures from the eyes of the wizards!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't?" Dad grinned.

"But how do they do it?" Peter asked confused.

"Ah, I'm not telling you that! A friend of mine runs it. I'm not turning him in!"

"Undetectable extension charm. Isn't it? They might be using anything from a shoebox to a suitcase or even a cupboard," Pryde said walking in with a smug grin. "Good morning everyone."

"How did you know about that?!" Dad asked her amused.

"I just guessed," she grinned.

"I know how circus works. They torture the animals. That's barbaric," Lily said gobsmacked.

"Ah! No dear. They don't. Infact, they are protecting few creatures that are on the verge of extinction. The wizard circus is totally different from the muggle one. Magical creatures are different. You need to gain their trust first. You can't go bossing around them. They take good care of the magical creatures," mum replied smiling.

"Well, I think we might be going to the circus this summer," Prongs grinned. "But, why haven't you taken me to it till now?"

"Well, from the past few years, it has been a hard time for them organizing the event because of the war. It has been six years since The Great Wizard Circus came to Britain," dad replied.

"But there are rumors that they will be back this year," I said.

"That is a great risk. But I hope things go well," dad smiled.

 _ ***My POV***_

"How long is winter, here?" I asked as we walked out into the cold, wet courtyard. I was wearing a pair of jeans, an oversized jumper, converse shoes, gloves and a scarf around my neck.

"December to February," Remus replied smiling.

I groaned.

"I thought you said you liked the snow," he chuckled.

"Yeah! But... It's all wet and—Woaaahh!"

"Watch out," Remus caught me before I hit the hit the ground.

"And slippery," I sighed. "Thanks."

"What?"

"I said 'thanks'."

"What?" He asked again grinning.

"I... Chocolate?" I said taking a chocolate from my pocket. He took it and winked.

"I just don't like wet and slippery things. Cold is okay. But I don't like the rains."

"Welcome to the land where it is wet all the time," Sirius laughed.

I groaned. I've read in many articles that England is wet most of the time. In South India, especially the place I come from, I've seen extreme rains and extreme heat. Due to global warming, the climatic conditions totally changed. Sometimes we didn't have rains during the monsoon.

"Hey, Pryde! What happened to your leg?" Sirius asked.

"Just a sprain. Got it yesterday."

"But you've been walking a bit different since the day you started school," James frowned.

"Jeez... 'The day you started school.' That sounds..."

"Amazing?" Sirius smirked.

"Odd," I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's defence and I'm training a bit hard. That's all," I shrugged. "But, why are we going to the zoo in winter? Aren't the animals supposed to be hibernating now?"

"Only a few. But the zoos aren't crowded during winter, you see," Remus replied.

"How are we going to get there by the way?" I asked counting us all.

"The Knight Bus," they all chorused.

"Well, that is a great ride," I grumbled as we got down the Knight bus.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," James laughed.

The Potters, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and I looked around at once making sure we didn't get noticed by any muggles. Apparently, there were few muggles, minding their own business.

James and Sirius took the tickets and we all walked in.

"So, how are the zoos back at your place?" Remus asked.

"Well, pretty much like this. I've been to zoos like 3 or 4 times. That's all. Wait. You're working on the map?" I asked looking at his hands. His wand was concealed in his sleeves and he has been charming the map of the zoo the whole time.

"Yes," he grinned.

"And you thought we'd be visiting a zoo for fun?" Sirius smirked joining in step with us.

"Well, I came here for a bit of fun. I never got to see much of muggle places," Peter piped in.

"Alright. We've covered most of it. Where to now?" James asked glancing over his shoulders.

"The reptile house," Remus replied.

"Woah! I'm not coming there!" I said stopping in my tracks.

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"They creep the hell outta me," I shuddered.

"And you think they swoon us? Come on, Pryde. Don't be a wuss!"

"I've seen loads of snakes though!"

"Listen Pryde, the snakes you've seen are different. They come out from the trousers. But these are the real ones. They are in trees, in water, in burrows or whatever..."

"Ha ha ha... You're so funny, Black," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on dear. It'd be fun!" Mrs Potter chuckled. "There are loads of things other than snakes."

"We'll go after lunch," Mr Potter said.

"Yeah. I hope I don't vomit after seeing all those things that crawl on their bellies or whatever..." I grumbled as we proceeded to a place where we could have lunch.

Crocodiles. Snakes. Lizards. Wow! After lunch, we went into the reptile house.

"You know, in our neighboring state, it once rained like hell. It just flooded almost the whole state. Water everywhere. Villages, towns, cities...everything washed out. People were stuck. No transport or communication. And you know what happened? There was this zoo... In the capital city I guess... Long story short, 12 or something crocodiles had fun in the city."

"WHAT?!" Mr and Mrs Potter, and Remus looked at me gobsmacked.

"Yeah. Don't ask me the details. I don't know much. But I've seen the pictures."

"Merlin!"

"Yeah. I just hate water. Especially the things in them," I shuddered.

The reptile house was dark and cold, with lit windows along the walls. Behind the glass, there were many lizards and snakes.

"Woah! Look at that Python!" Peter exclaimed.

"Burmese Python," Sirius read the label. He tapped on the glass. "Hey there! Wake up, little beast!"

It didn't move. He tapped on the glass again.

"It's as lazy as Pryde!" He smirked.

"Snakes don't have ears, Black. And for your information, these large snakes don't move unless they're hunting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then how does it work for the parselmouths?"

"Well, unlike you, I wasn't 'born witch'. I became one like two weeks ago. I didn't study about it yet," I shrugged.

"Oh stop it you two. We are at a muggle place," Lily pushed both of us aside.

Sirius made a face at me and walked away.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Kitty looked back at the Python.

"He's right. I'm a lazy arse. So, how does parseltongue work?" She mumbled. She started tapping gently on the glass talking to herself. "Snakes usually sense...well through vibrations. That's what I read. Never read much. Not a fan of your species though!" The python moved slowly and raised its head. "You just creep the shit outta me," she said taking a step back. "Well, you're laaaarge. I've seen a baby python when I was kid—" The snake raised its head high enough, that its eyes were in level with hers. It swayed and hissed at her, and Kitty felt like it asked _'I sssccare the craaap outta you? But I am chaaaarming, aren't I?'_

Chills ran down her spine.

"Dad! Look! Look what this snake is doing!" A kid yelled and came towards the tank.

"G...good day," Kitty muttered and walked away from the tank. She thought she heard the snake hiss back ' _to you too misssss. I shall rot in here'._

She looked at the tank next to her and saw large snakes which were all close to the tanks, heads raised. "You are just imagining things, Kitty. Like you always do. You are just imagining," she muttered under her breath.

"Stop panicking, you dolt. They are in tanks. Face your fears. Go..." She told herself and walked over to a tank which had a cobra. Its hood was raised. As she walked closer to the tank, the snake slithered closer to the glass.

Kitty swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've seen a krait and cobra in our biology lab. Its hood was raised too. The cobra's. I killed a baby krait and a large rat snake. I had to kill 'cause I was scared. And if I didn't, someone or I'd have got bitten."

 _'Rat snakes are non venomous,'_ she thought the snake hissed.

"Woah! Look at this snake!" Someone ran to the tank to look at the large hooded cobra.

"Stop fckn imagining," she muttered under her breath. "So, pray tell me, if snakes don't have ears, how does the parseltongue work?" She muttered under her breath, walking past the rest of the tanks.

All of a sudden, all the snakes, got closer to the glasses of their tanks and started hissing at once, hoods raised, and baring their fangs.

Children and women panicked and yelled.

"Oh God! What's going on! Why did I come here? I don't want another fckn dream about snakes! I had enough!" Kitty mumbled looking around panicked, moving away from the tanks.

People ran out of the reptile house. The keepers were in shock. They never saw the snakes behave that way.

But Kitty stopped dead I'm her tracks, clutching her head, and her eyes closed. The hisses filled her head.

 _'We have eaaars.'_

 _'We can heeeaar.'_

 _'Not aaaas better as humanssss and other animalsss.'_

 _'But the low frequencccccyy, air borne soundsssss.'_

 _'We hiiissssssss.'_

"Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed.

 _'You aaaasskkked and we are aaaansssswering. Why ask, if you don't wanna be tooold?'_ Hissed the python.

"Enough!" She yelled.

And the snakes fell silent.

She heard one last hiss, _'The next time you sssee a snake, you could ask it politely to leave. Don't kill ussss. You are endangering our ssspeciessss.'_

"Shut up!" She yelled again.

"What's going on?" Peter came in running confused.

Kitty looked around.

The only people standing in the room were The Potters, Sirius, Remus, Lily and the two house keepers, all white and looking at her with their mouths wide open.

"What happened?" Peter asked again.

"How did you do that?" One of the keepers asked.

"Do what?" Kitty asked him confused.

"You calmed them down!" The other keeper replied.

"No, I saw her move and talk to the python and the cobra like she was egging on them or something," the other one said angrily.

"I... I...did wh...I did?" She said looking around. The snakes were all lying down, curled up, minding their own business.

"Woah! You must be a snake charmer!" the first keeper said amused looking at her from head to toe.

"A snake charmer? What's going on?" Peter asked looking around confused.

It was Euphemia Potter who laughed aloud first, snapping everyone out to reality. She swiftly waved her wand over the keepers, smiling at them. And so did Lily, but on Peter. She pulled her wand out and waved it over Peter. Their eyes went dazed for a second. "You saw nothing. They went mad for unknown reason and calmed down on their own," she mumbled. She quickly his her wand.

"Well, good day, ma'am," one of them said.

"Thank you for visiting," the other smiled.

"I'm tired. Can we go home?" Peter groaned.


	35. The Parselmouth

_***Third person's POV***_

Kitty didn't remember how they got back home. The last thing she remembered was the last words of the snake, and Sirius yanking her hand so hard that she felt it was dislocated. She could feel her heart in her head. She drank and ate absentmindedly whatever she was given.

Sirius sent Peter to their flat. The Potters, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Kitty were now sitting in the living room.

"YOU FCKN LIED TO US! YOU BELONG TO HIM! YOU WORK FOR HIM!" Sirius yelled. He looked murderous. And that was not the way Kitty wanted to see him. Murderous.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"No. Don't you Sirius me now! You did not see what happened at the zoo. All this while, you've been lying to us!" He yelled.

"She isn't lying, Sirius," Dumbledore said sternly.

"How do you know?"

"And how do you know she is lying?"

"I just feel it. I can see it."

"So do I and so does your friends," Dumbledore said calmly peering into his steely grey eyes.

Sirius scoffed. "They don't," he looked around. "Prongs? Moony?"

"Padfoot, I think it's not correct to judge her—"

"Fck! Stuff it, Moony. You are blinded by her charming words!" Sirius snarled.

"Padfoot," James said sternly. "I don't doubt her. Maybe there's a reason. Let her explain."

"Let her explain? Explain what? Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. So are his descendants. And who is the only descendant we know? Bloody Voldemort. And now, she is one too!" He turned back to Kitty. "Everything you said, and showed us, they are all like pieces of a puzzle. There are loads of things that doesn't make any sense. Nothing is complete," he gritted his teeth. "Pryde, look at me when I'm talking!" He yelled.

Kitty flinched. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Sirius' eyes.

"Tell us the truth," Sirius raised his wand.

"Sirius! Put your wand down," Euphemia said sharply.

"It's okay Mrs Potter," Kitty spoke at last, never leaving Sirius' eyes. "I always told you the truth. I never lied to you. You saw it by yourself. You saw what I am, how I lived, what I went through... You are the only person who knows loads of things about me, apart from Dumbledore. I didn't know I could speak to snakes. I never did. I killed two snakes back at my place. I hate snakes. I detest them. I hate everything that crawls. Everything that has no legs and more than four legs. Back in the zoo, I thought I was just imagining things in my head. Because I always do. I always imagine things and sometimes I confuse between my imagination and the reality."

"What exactly did you talk to the snakes, Katherine?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Kitty didn't look away from Sirius.

"Well, Black and I had a little chat about the ears of the snakes. I said snakes don't have ears. And he asked how parseltongue works. I just wondered. Well, I talked to myself...also to the snake...actually I talk to things and animals, when I'm thinking...and then I was wondering and asked the snake about it. About how they could hear. All I know was they sense through vibrations. So I was tapping on the glass. And this snake rose up. I took a step back. And then I said, it scared the shit outta me, and bout how I saw a baby python when I was kid. And then...it said..." Kitty closed her eyes and sighed.

"What did it say?" Dumbledore asked.

"He...he... asked if.. he...he wasn't charming."

Sirius scoffed. "Anything? You think you could say anything and we'd believe you?" He sneered.

"I'LL SHOW YOU IF YOU WANT!" Kitty yelled.

"Show us what you want us to believe, isn't it?" He shouted back.

"Alright. Fine. Dumbledore can understand parseltongue. I'll let you all into mind and show you what happened. And then you give him your memory. He could watch it in the pensieve and tally it. You okay with it?" Kitty snarled at him.

"That's settled then," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You can understand Parseltongue?" James asked Dumbledore surprised.

"Well, I was interested in learning languages so that would be easier to communicate and learn more things," he smiled.

Kitty stretched her hands towards them. And everyone held her tight. Sirius was the last one to hold her.

"I don't know if you are going to understand it or not. I'm just showing you the thing that's in my head," she said before closing her eyes and concentrating hard on the particular memory. And the next moment, they were all in her head.

After few minutes later, Kitty opened her eyes and they were looked at each other surprised.

"Did... Did you guys understand it?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Every bit of it," Remus nodded rubbing his head.

"It sounded creepy though!" Lily frowned.

"Not as creepy as when we actually saw her and all those snakes hissing at once in that room," James ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you must agree that the Python's got some sass," Fleamont Potter chuckled.

"So, I think I should get my pensieve," Dumbledore got to his feet.

He walked over to fire place, took a pinch of floor powder and vanished into emerald fire. He came back after a few seconds. From the inside of his robes, he pulled out a securely packed pensieve.

"Now, who is going to give me the memory?" Dumbledore asked looking around.

"Moony, you give it. You were standing right behind her," Sirius said.

"Oh! I suppose I should not. After all, I am bliiinded by her chaarrming words. I might tamper with those memories," Remus said innocently.

Fleamont, Euphemia, Dumbledore, James and Lily chuckled. Kitty just glared at him.

"Fine. I'll give mine," Sirius said pointing his wand at his temple. He concentrated hard and then took out a silvery thread of memory and put it in the pensieve.

It swirled and swirled and they all went in.

 _ ***My POV***_

We all fell into the reptile house.

"Oh stop it you two. We are at a muggle place," Lily pushed both of us aside.

Sirius made a face at me and walked away.

I looked at the snake and started mumbling. I looked around. Remus was just two feet behind me, looking around and then back at the map. He turned back to walk away but the moment I started hissing, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. He stood there staring at me gobsmacked. And Sirius was standing near the cobra tank. He snapped his head towards me. So did James, who a few feet away from us, looking at some rattle snakes. Mr and Mrs Potter, and Lily were busy looking at other reptiles.

A kid called his father and I walked away from the Python's tank. Sirius took a step back and I walked past him without looking at him, to the cobra tank. That was when I saw one of the keepers looking at me.

It wasn't until all the snakes started hissing and people screamed and ran out of the room, the elder couple and Lily realized what was going on. They all stood, horror stricken.

After everything was over, we were back in our living room.

"That was very clever of you to take care of Mr. Pettigrew's memory," Dumbledore smiled at Lily.

"Well, that was the first thing that came into my mind," Lily grinned.

"So? What do you say?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling eyes. "Sirius, trust is the one of the important things that keeps a relationship alive and strong. Katherine wasn't lying. She never lied. And this is not the way you are supposed to treat a person who is here to protect you. I know this war is turning people mad. But we shouldn't lose our sanity. Especially the ones who love and care for us. I hope you understand. And Katherine, you made another job easy. See you on Monday. Good day," he swiftly got to his feet, packed the pensieve and walked back into the emerald fire and vanished.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"That went well," Mrs Potter broke the silence. "And I think I need some rest. So do you," she smiled looking at me.

"So do I," Mr Potter said and they walked out of the room.

"Don't we have something else to do? You promised me something," James raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"Yeah right. See you later guys," she said and they both walked out of the room.

"I'm going bed. Bye Remus. And thanks," I gave him a quick hug and hurried out of the the room.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

Without another word she walked out of the room. Moony and I stood there staring at each other.

"Moony... I'm sorry, mate. I got—"

"Scared."

"And also—"

"Stupid. Yes, I understand. But why can't you just trust her? Do you remember how many times you've accused her—"

"I know. She's just so..."

"Intimidating?"

"What? No. Secretive and... Weird," I frowned.

Remus laughed. "Yeah. You should be calling her weird."

"Hey! So... Are we alright then?"

"Well, I'm not the person who you should be apologizing," he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do it later," I nodded.

He glared at me.

"It's not the right time to talk to her you know?"

"..."

"She might kick me out of the room."

"Well, then you deserve it."

"Are you my friend or not?"

"I am. That's why I strongly suggest you to go now, before it gets worse."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good luck. Oh yeah. Chocolate might help. Icecream does wonders," he turned to leave.

"Got it."

"And yeah. She is charming. Not just her words. From the way you gazed at her last night, I thought you knew it too," he said glancing over his shoulders.

"I did not gaze at her!"

"I wasn't dreaming either!" He said walking out of the room.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Kitty was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not even notice when Sirius came barging into the room, to startle her.

She sitting by the open window with her earphones plugged in, and was staring into the sky. The cold wind sent chills down Sirius' spine the moment he entered the room.

He slowly walked over to her and sat on a chair before her. She still didn't turn to him. He nudged her and she jumped startled.

"Woah!"

"Black! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I... I came here to talk to you."

"Oh, you mean you came here to ask more questions?" She looked away from him to the sky. "Then I think you should leave. Because, even though I tell you the truth, you won't believe me. I know you never will."

"Pryde, listen. I'm sorry. Okay? I am worried about my family. They are the only thing I have."

"Exactly. They are the only thing I have too!" She yelled. "I've told you a thousand times. And I'll tell it till my last breath. I love you guys so much and I'll never ever betray you. I was fckn brought here to protect you," her voice shook. Her eyes welled with tears. "That's what I feel. I saved Regulus. I told you what would happen and how to avoid it. I gave few ideas to get the death eaters. I gave you their fckn names. And I fuckn told you Voldemort's deepest and darkest secrets and how to fckn destroy him. I was a normal muggle girl until that night. I don't know how I travelled in space and time. I donno how I became a fckn witch. I donno why I'm a fckn natural occlumens. I don't know why I got those scarlet eyes at Mungo's. I don't know how I could speak to snakes. And I donno loads of things about myself," she choked.

Sirius sat there gobsmacked and confused. He never saw her cry. He didn't know what to do or say. He conjured tissues and gave to her.

"And...and every time something happens, you talk and treat me like I'm a fuckin criminal," she said through gritted teeth. "What have I done? Whatever is happening with me isn't under my control! You even saw my fckn worst memories. And you still don't believe me. Do you know what's your problem is? You trust the wrong people and doubt the right ones. You are a fckn arsehole. Sometimes you make me feel I fckn don't belong here. Sometimes I feel like I wanna go back to that fuckn shitty place. It's hard—"

"Pryde I'm really sorry," Sirius took Kitty's hands in his. "I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I stand by my word."

"I don't need you fuckn sorry or fckn promise. And why did I tell you all that shit?!"

"Because sometimes you need to let things out. Pryde, this is war and I was worried—"

"Yes, you are worried. That doesn't mean you should treat people like shit" she growled.

"Alright! I said I'm sorry!" He said impatiently.

"See, you couldn't even say a proper sorry now and you are promising me that things would never repeat."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "Alright. I'm sorry. I really am. I really really promise things won't repeat. I'm not really good at comforting people. I hope you understand. Come on! I'll make it up for you. We'll go out on my bike tonight. I have this map thing to do. Prongs is taking Lily with him, so I'll be alone. We'll have some icecream and you could keep my bike for a week. Okay?"

"You can't buy me with this bike and chocolate shit all the time. And I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, tell me what to do?" He folded his hands.

"Don't talk... for another three hours."

"Fine," Sirius smirked getting to his feet.

"Wait! Where are you going? I didn't ask you to leave!"

Sirius looked at her confused. "Is there more?"

"You have to sit here. In this room. With me. For three hours. You aren't supposed to talk or move. I don't care if your arse gets numb. Choose a spot. The room is yours!" Kitty smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right!" Kitty said with a smug grin.

"You want me to sit here for three hours without moving or talking?" His jaw dropped to the floor.

She nodded.

"But there's Order meeting —"

"No we don't."

"Dinner! Mum would call for dinner."

"Then we can both go."

They both stared at each other.

"I know you cannot do it. And I think we are done talking."

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it."

"Remember, once you start, you aren't supposed to talk or move at all. No matter what."

"Bring it on."

"Choose your spot."

Sirius jumped onto the bed and lay flat on his back. He made sure he could see the ,"

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Kitty set an alarm in her phone and went back staring at the sky, listening to music.

 _ ***My POV***_

'Remus! Remus you there?' I tried to talk to him in my head.

'Yeah. Is everything alright?' He asked.

'More than alright,' I chuckled.

'Why, what's going on there? Where is he?'

'You won't believe what I'm making him to do.'

'Try me,' he chuckled.'

'Like always, he came here to apologize. Long story story short, I asked him not to move or talk for three hours. And he agreed.'

'WHAT?! NO WAY!'

'Yes way.'

Remus laughed. 'Well, what is he doing now?'

'Glaring daggers at me as I listen to mooogic.'

'I'm coming!'

'No wait. Come after a while, eating something or whatever. Try to distract him. If he talks or moves, he's gotta start it again. Well, unless Mrs Potter calls us for dinner.'

'Oh dinner can wait today!' He laughed.

'I haven't told James yet. Thought he'd be busy.'

'Nah! They probably might be taking a nap or talking.'

'Talking? Talking when you can do the deed? What do they talk about? Politics? Or how broomsticks are better than carpets?'

'Sort of!' He laughed. 'James is kinda old school.'

'Woah! Go Jamesie!'

'Wait. I'll get them.'

'Yep. And act like you know nothing.'

'You need not tell,' Remus chuckled.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

She sat there listening to music and staring at the sky. And occasionally glancing at me, smirking and biting her lips. Don't do it. I don't know why. I like her lips a lot.

Damn! Why the hell did I agree to this? I'm hungry. And it's hard keeping my mouth shut and not moving. Fck you Sirius, what were you thinking?!

The door creaked open and Moony walked in.

"Hey!" He looked at me and looked back at her confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah nothing," she smiled.

"Nothing? He is lying on the bed without moving."

"Well, Black and I are playing 'Who's the good dog?!' " sh smirked.

I'll get you for this, Pryde!

"Who's the good dog? I don't get it?" Moony looked totally confused. I bet this bastard is with her.

"Well, it's the good dog that follows the orders."

"I still don't get it."

"See, I told Black not to to talk or move for three hours."

"WHAT?! And he agreed?"

I know you are in this too, Moony. You ate dead meat!

"Hey, what's going on?" Prongs and Lily walked in.

"Moony where's —" Lily at me and raised her eyebrows. "What happened to him?"

"Kitty and Padfoot are playing a game!" Moony laughed.

"Really? And what is that? 'Hello, I'm the spooky corpse'?" Prongs frowned.

"No. I think it's 'I'm the best dumbest model'," Lily smirked.

You are all dead meat.

"No! Stop saying such things. We are playing 'Who's the good dog?'," Pryde smiled.

"And what is it anyway?"

"Padfoot should not move or talk for three hours," Moony smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" Pryde grinned.

"He agreed to it?" Prongs asked surprised.

"Of course he did!"

"And what if he violates the rules?"

"The game will start again."

"Woah!"

"How long has he been that still?" Lily asked.

"45minutes."

Noooooooooooooo 45? Just 45? I think I'm gonna die.

"Hey wanna play Exploding Snap?" Moony asked.

 _ ***Third person' POV***_

And so they did. They played Exploding snap for a while. James, Remus and Lily tried to distract Sirius. But he lay there still, planning how to murder all four of them.

After another thirty minutes, he fell asleep. And James, Remus and Lily left the room.

Kitty took out her sketch book and started sketching Sirius, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. He looked so calm and Kitty thought he looked a little bit vulnerable.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

I woke up to a husky voice singing.

"Near...far...wherever you are...I believe that the heart does..go on... Once more you open the door..and you're here in my heart and...my heart will go on and on..."

I opened my eyes and saw Pryde sitting on the floor by the fire place, with books around her and she seems to be practicing to conjure the blue bell flames.

She waved her wand again and tried to levitate her books.

Damn! She's practicing non verbal magic. Too soon. The books levitated an inch from the ground and fell back into place.

She frowned and looked at me.

"Helga! Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then remembered I should not.

She chuckled. "Another ten more minutes. Wanna stay or wanna move?"

I smirked. And she smiled as I closed my eyes.

She continued practicing. She muttered the spells. I opened my eyes to look how she's doing.

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 _ **"Nox"**_

 _ **"Wingardium Leviosa"**_

She did these three spells non verbally.

" _ **Spongify**_ ," she turned a stone soft on the second try.

" _ **Diffindo**_ ," she severed an old rag.

" _ **Reparo**_ " she mended a broken twig.

" ** _Alohomora_** ," she opened her wardrobe.

" _ **Colloportus**_ ," she locked it.

" _ **Incendio**_ ," she burnt a piece of paper.

She mastered the first year charms in a week. Wow! She's a quick learner.

"Charms done," she out her books aside. "And now transfiguration. The most pain in the ass subject," she grumbled making faces at the books.

I tried hard not to laugh.

"How am I supposed to get this alphabet?And Match to needle, mice to snuff boxes... Pryde, you're an arse. Oh yes, my arse to London eye and my bra to London bridge. And then I could sing London bridge is falling down." She cleared her throat and started talking in a fake voice. "Transfiguration is a very advanced branch of magic. Talented witches could transfigure their arses to replicas of London eye, their bras to London bridge, and their tits to Pyramids of Gaza. Any foolish wand waving and you'll be left with suit buttons."

The alarm rang and I rolled over on the bed laughing my arse off.

"Okay. You did it. Now stop laughing about it. It's time for dinner. Get up!" She pushed her books aside and got to her feet.

I was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" She looked at herself. Then she realised. "Don't tell me you heard everything," she looked at me gobsmacked.

"I can't," I laughed. She face palmed.

"But I was muttering under my breath!"

"But I've got ears of a dog," I laughed. "Do you really talk to yourself a lot?"

She glared at me. "Yes. That makes me feel better. I usually make sure I don't have any audience," she mumbled.

But before I could say anything, Tinky appeared with a loud crack.

"Mistress wants master Sirius and miss Kitty for dinner," she squeaked.

"We're coming. Thanks, Tinky," I replied and she disappeared.

"Anyway, transfiguration isn't that hard. I told you we would help you," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"What?"

"Tha— chocolate?"

"Nah!"

"And then what do you want?"

"I'm not giving you my bike for a week."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Hey guys! I hope enjoying the story. Please vote and share with fellow Potterheads...

? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾛ please give your revues in the comment section :) xoxoxo


	36. The Essence of Life

_***Third Person's POV***_

"So where to?" Kitty asked as they walked into the cold, snowy night.

"West Country. Tinworth and Tutshill. If I'm in the mood, then Wimborne too. It's going to be a long night, Pryde," Sirius replied putting on his leather jacket.

"Okaaaayy... Wait! Are we supposed to walk all night or what?" She asked horrified.

He chuckled. "Nah! We need to walk just a little bit 'cause my babe is too loud and she draws attention. We'll be riding her all night!" He smirked.

"Do you know it sounds reeeaally weird?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"It is supposed to be," Sirius smirked.

They walked over to his motorcycle, and Sirius gave her another helmet.

"Hold on tight," he said as he stretched out his arm to her and she did. Sirius turned on the spot and they disapparated.

With a loud crack, they apparated to a deserted street in Tinworth.

"Uuugghh! I don't like this. The weird squeezing thing..."Kitty grumbled.

"I pity the person who asks you to write about things you hate," Sirius commented.

"Why?"

"Because it would be a five hundred pages book and also few sequels to it," he laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "What is this place anyway?"

"Tinworth. Let's go."

They mostly walked in darkness. Sirius pulled out the map of the village to read. He waved his wand and started muttering spells under his breath.

Kitty was walking behind him, looking around. It started to snow.

"Wow!" She awed. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She asked trying to catch the snow flakes.

"What? The snow?"

"Yeah!" She giggled hopping around. "It's... Mysterious."

Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

She was jumping and giggling trying to catch the snowflakes like a 5year old.

"Mysterious? What's mysterious about the snow? The colour?"

"No, silly," she laughed still engrossed in catching the snowflakes. "No two snowflakes are similar. Just like our fingerprints. They have different shapes and symmetries. I've read about them. They look reeaally beautiful under a microscope. I always loved the snow 'cause it looks beautiful. In South India, it never snows. And snow always looked beautiful in books and telly. I've seen hail once! My grandparents said that it was the first time it happened at my place," she grinned. She looked happy.

"Don't you miss miss your people?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to me at last.

"Your people...at your place?"

"Ummm...sometimes," she shrugged.

"Not even your family!"

"My mum. Well, there was nothing interesting there, anyway. And I've to live in...kinda fear everyday."

"Fear?" I raised my eyebrows. Why would she live in fear?

"Yeah! Sort of," she chuckled. "You see, the only thing that runs in parents' minds when their daughter comes of age or graduate, is to get her married off to a nice guy. A.k.a a stranger."

"A what?!"

"I mean, arranged marriage. Well, love marriages are not accepted my most of the families 'cause of religion, caste, financial status and blah blah blah... It's all complicated. And being me, it was always a war zone. My parents are totally strict. So, we were never at peace. I hate the total marriage thing. I donno. Maybe because I haven't seen a happy marriage. I've got may aunts and uncles but not one happy marriage. Life becomes mechanical. And a girl should makes like millions of sacrifices and never gets the love and respect she deserves. It's a curse to be a girl in our country," she sighed.

It's rather amusing to see her talk. She waves her hands a lot, widens and narrows her eyes, creases and raises her eyebrows...

"I'm sorry," she said looking at me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, you just asked me a simple question and I kept blabbering like a baboon," she bit her lip.

I chuckled. "No. I'm just listening. Ofcourse you talk a lot. But, I don't understand why is it a curse to be a girl at your place?"

"Well, you see, you'll have loads and loads of restrictions. You cannot do whatever you want or wear whatever you like. But, there are only few families who don't restrict their girls much. But, the point is, you'll be judged the moment you step outta your mother's womb—"

"People everywhere are judged the moment they stay step out of their mother's wombs."

"No. You don't understand. I mean, listen, people over there hates having a girl child—"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Because they think girls are a burden. 1. Because they're girls. 2. They don't bring you home anything, they just take. 3. The dowry. So...

Men... Most of them treat girls like toys or things. Women are always looked down. Everything in the world changed for centuries... Except that one thing.

You want a girlfriend, a mother, a wife, an actress, a model...everything but a daughter! Why don't they realise that only a daughter could turn to all those things?! Pathetic!

You wear some short dress or sleeves or whatever cute dress, then you are likely to get groped, molested, and if you are lucky, raped. All they say is, 'She was asking for it!' I mean, who the FCK said that if a girls dress is revealing or short, your pants should go down? I don't understand. It's always the girl! 'Teach your girls to dress properly and not to socialise with guys much!' The fuck...'Teach your sons not to stare or touch and be gentlemen.'

Women aren't powerless. The people make women powerless. It's even horrible in villages. The women are illiterates and they belong to the kitchen.

Women aren't secure. Not in a crowd, not in a school or college, for fck's same not even in their own families. Because the molester might be your uncle, cousin or sometimes even your father. Even kids get raped. I donno how they 'provoked' the men. Sometimes you can't even study what you want. You can't stay single after your 25 or all the fingers will be pointed at you. And love. 95% of the guys say they love you 'cause they wanna shag you. You impress her, you get her, you shag her and then take her for granted.

People are soooo stupid. You wear short clothes, they call you advanced, fast, bitch. You cover your body completely, then you are boring.

A girl has more guy friends, she is a slut. A guy has more girl friends, he's a fckn man...a stud!

You raise your voice against something, you're a rebel.

You stay calm, you're shy and a coward.

It's like...you know...a bird, in a cage hanged to a tree in a forest.

Our politicians are like, rapes won't occur if a girl stays home after sunset and doesn't wear short dresses.

I mean...what's with the short and revealing dresses? These are just a pair of legs. Every human has legs. And these are just boobs. Just more fat, some muscle, tissues, capillaries and ducts. What is with boys? What's soooo attractive about a ball of fat on the chest? Like, if you can love a girl for the fat on her chest, then you should love the girl for the fat on her stomach too, you little pieces of shit!"

I laughed hard at this point.

"No. That's not funny, Black. Like, kinda four years ago, this girl was raped in a bus. She tried to fight back. They put a rusty rod in her and pulled out her uterus and then thrown out of the bus with her injured guy friend. Later, the rapist said she shouldn't have fought back, she should've stayed calm and let the men do their work. Oh, come on let me slice you dick and see how you could stay calm!"

"What the FCK was wrong with them?" I felt like I wanted to puke. "That's horrible!"

"And the passers by didn't eveb help them. Because 'I fuckn don't wanna involve in this! I want a peaceful life!' The FCK! It could be or your family there someday and how do you feel, when you are left alone...abandoned like that? It's not the problem of one country. It's the problem of the whole world! Humanity is dying. All people care about is, 'I me myself!' You don't care about the needy or the dying! You just make sure you are filled. The soldiers die everyday protecting their nation and all the media shows is how a celebrity was caught kissing a girl, or what they wore, or the wardrobe malfunction!

People are just 'Educated Illiterates'

All they say is, 'Life is a race!' No. No. Life isn't a race. Life is doing the right thing, doing something that makes you and others around you happy. Life is helping others and being a person one could rely on. Life is forgiving people and is all about spreading love.

But no. People don't want that life. All they want is everything more. More than they can eat, more than they really need. Earn, earn, earn till you die. And then what? What do you get?

People will forget what you said or what you did. But they will never forget how you made them feel.

That is the essence of life what people really miss. You need to love one another as you love yourself.

I... I just got fed up with life, with people... My dreams..never fulfilled, my goals...never reached. I was never supported. It really awful when your dreams get crushed... Terrible being crushed down by the people you love and get defeated. I was a very rebellious kid," she paused and looked me in the eye.

"You become rebellious when you don't find love in your family. Even my dad doesn't like me. I mean, her hit me loads of times. Not just a slap mind you. He used to hit me pretty bad. Blood, sprains, blah blah blah... Never mind," she waved her hand dismissively. Never mind? What the FCK?

"I donno people say he loves me," she continued. Tears filled her eyes. "But I never saw the " love ". My mum said he didn't even stay with her when I was born. Like, I didn't come outta my mum, but was taken outta my mum... And he didn't help her much. My grandfather did everything. Both my grandparents. But when my brother was born, like after some 6years or something, my dad was on cloud nine. That's when I noticed things change. I slowly became kinda invisible, unless you've got some chores or something else. I turned rebellious. And being rebellious makes you strong and reckless. But on the other side, it also makes you thick and lose your senses...makes you stupid and deep down, makes you vulnerable. And that's the string others find and they pull it and use it to get to you. Be it a person who promises love or an enemy who tries to break your defences. And when you don't have the right people around you at that point, you break...you collapse. But, naturally when you are a rebel, you are strong...so after sometime, you pull yourself together, get up, and move on, pushing the wound deeper and deeper inside of you, and get more rebellious, but the point is, you still have the vulnerable string. You'll never lose it. After getting defeated a couple of times, you start to think. You think and learn from your mistakes and try to start everything new.

But here comes the glitch. Being a girl, and a place where people describe you for you past only, it becomes hard to survive, hard to forget your past because every moment, someone is going to remind you what you did and what a piece of shit you were. After a while, you start reminding yourself what a horrible piece of shit and a loser you were and people only used you for their needs. You need to be strong at the heart and move on.

And one day, I realised that my mission in life isn't merely to survive, but to thrive and to do so, with some passion, some compassion, some humour, some attitude, and some style. And that you alone are enough and you have nothing to prove to anybody.

I am always obsessed with the armed forces. I was actually planning to join...I was preparing...but then I came here. My love for this place and some strange magic brought me here. So, here I am, a totally confused and a misplaced sperm. I donno what I'm doing. I think I'm scared. Scared that I'd make a mistake and gets one you in trouble...or worse... I... I donno," she choked. She didn't realise that tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were trembling. She looked horrified.

At that moment, I don't know why. I did it. I pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first. But then relaxed and hugged me back. Her scent filled my lungs.

"Oh my God! I'm crying!? Why am I crying? I'm sooo stupid!" She mumbled.

"Do you know you talk a lot, Pryde?" I asked rubbing her back. She sniffed.

"Yeah! My mum used to get irritated. That's when I started talking to myself. It's better to talk to yourself than to others."

"Does hugging me makes you lose control? People say I'm irresistible," I grinned.

"Oh shut up, Black."

"You talk a lot about love and pain. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "If I had one, I would be missing him, right?

"Did you ever fall in love?"

She nodded. "With the wrong ones."

"Those memories!"

"What?"

"The people I saw in your memories. It was them, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, what happened with them?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Black, we're wasting a lot of time." She let me go and took a step back. "Oh my goodness! Did you forget why we were here in the first place? Merlin! I diverted you... I'm sorry. I know I should have kept my mouth shut. I know you are bored to death...listening to me blabber all that stupid shit... I'm sorry."

"Pryde, it wasn't a 'stupid shit'. I...listened to you. It's not something you listen everyday and it's not boring. It's... You told me what's in your heart," I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Cone on! Let's get this map done. We've got two more villages to go."

"Nice try, Pryde. But you didn't answer my question yet."

"Get this map done, Black," she smiled and hopped off trying to catch the snowflakes.

"I'm going to find out," I muttered to myself and got back to work on the map. "Alright. Let's do it from the air!" I called her. We walked back to the place I his my motorcycle and she flew into the sky.

When I was done with the map, we got back to the ground.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yeah," I gave her the map and she looked at it and gave it back to me.

"Where to?"

"Tutshill."

And we disapparated to Tutshill.

 _ **AN: Hellooo guys! Thanks for the reads.**_

 _ **I know this is a long chapter and some may find it a bit boring... But I feel this is an important conversation between Sirius and Kitty.**_

 _ **Sirius getting to know Kitty...**_

 _ **I Hope you are enjoying the story...**_

 _ **Please don't forget to follow me for the updates and share the story with other Potterheads :)**_

 _ **I'm all up for honest reviews!**_

 _ **Love you! xoxoxoxooxoxo**_


	37. The Ambush

_***Third person's POV***_

They were walking down the dark alley.

"So, how long have you been in love with Marlene?" She asked.

"What?" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her confused.

"You and Marlene. How how have you been in love? You...you both are in love, aren't you?" She asked confused.

"No. No!" Sirius laughed. "We aren't in love. I should be out of my mind to fall in love. We started going out...well, it was on and off... since our final year. We're not in love. We just you know—"

"Snog and shag?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

"Yeah... Friends with benefits," Sirius laughed.

"Right. Friends with benefits," she nodded. "Does it cover insurance too?"

"Ha ha ha... You're so funny, Pryde. Where did you get this streak from?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Learnt it from you," she smiled innocently.

"Well, you suck at learning then. Bad observer."

"You're the first one to say that."

"Well, others lied."

" did not."

"They did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Di—"

Grrrrr whooof whooof whoooff

Grrr ...whooof... The stray dogs barked at the bickering wizard and witch.

"Jeeez. Sorry. Calm down, guys. Even the dogs are irritated at us," Kitty laughed and Sirius joined in.

"So. What about you?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"What about me, what?"

"About your love."

"I told you. There's no one."

"Well, what's the thing between Moony and you?"

"What?!"

"I think he fancies you. And I think so do you."

"Can you hear yourself?! No we don't!"

"Really? Then what about way he looks at you and the way you smile at him? He exactly knows what you want at the dinner table. And he is always on your side," Sirius grinned.

"That's because he doesn't judge people quickly," Kitty rolled her eyes. "And no. No. He doesn't fancy me. Nor do I. I mean we like each other. Like friends. He knows what I want because he is observant and he listens. And we talk in our heads most of the time—"

"You talk in your heads?!"

"Yeah. Everyday!"

"Why did he never tell me?"

"Should he?"

"Ofcourse! We're friends."

"Maybe because he thought you'd make fun of him?"

"I... Maybe. So... You both aren't —"

"No. I like him. Well, actually..." Kitty bit her lip.

"Are you blushing? What is it?"

"Well, I once fancied him... But he's taken. I don't go for taken guys," Kitty bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Taken?" Sirius asked confused. "Moony isn't taken. He is single."

"Oh. Just for now... He'll be married and will have a kid," she grinned. "Fifteen years from now."

"Fifteen years from now? Wow! That's a very little time!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"He found the right person though!" She shrugged.

"Pryde, it's fifteen years from now. Fifteen! Do you know how long that is?"

"So?"

"So? So you mean, you aren't going for Moony 'cause he is taken? Fifteen years from now? Do you know how dumb it sounds?"

"Not for me."

"No. There is something else. Is it... Is it because he's a werewolf?" Sirius asked her sharply.

"What? WTF is wrng with you?" She took a deep breath. "You donno how much I wish to kick on your arse right now. No. No. It's not because of that. He just has a problem. That's not a big deal. And he's the most sweetest person. Besides, it's really cool to have a werewolf boyfriend. I wouldn't mind having one. But they are different. They only choose one partner. They have this different bond. If I'm not wrong, I think they imprint on their partners. So they stay loyal forever and even take them to the moon, in bed. You know what I mean. Their man—"

"I understood what you meant! You mentioned it the last time too," Sirius cut her off remembering their big fracas. "So, who is the girl?"

Kitty laughed. "I'm never telling you that."

"Fine. I'll ask Moony."

"He doesn't know it either!" She laughed.

"You haven't told him yet? Why?"

"Because I don't want him to die of shock. The same with you."

"Die of shock?!" Sirius asked gobsmacked. "Why, is she a werewolf too? No, that wouldn't be shocking. Is she a death eater? Or a Slytherin?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Black," she chuckled shaking her head. "And no no no to all your questions."

"Do we know her?" He frowned.

"A little," she nodded looking away, trying to control her laughter.

"A little? Our classmate? Or did we go to school with her? Or anyone from the Order?"

"I'm not giving away any details. Now, finish off the work. We're getting late and we have another village to do. And its freezing like hell!"

"Actually, Hell burns!" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah. This is what I was talking about, earlier. My sarcastic streak. Told you I learnt it from you."

"I have to know who that is," he said.

She sighed and looked at him. "Some other time. I promise."

He pouted.

She shook her head.

"Prat," he muttered.

"Git," she retorted.

Sirius made a face at her and continued to work on the map.

It took an hour to finish the map and they apparated to Wimbourne.

"So you don't even date, 'in the future taken' guys, though they are technically single now?" Sirius asked as they walked down the frosty Wimbourne street.

Kitty sighed and looked at him. "It's complicated with me, Black. I don't date for fun. I mean, I take relationships pretty serious. No pun intended. You may call me stupid or narrow. To me, relations are matters of heart and nothing else. I don't want my feelings go wasted. Unfortunately, they did...many times. My bad," she shrugged.

"You said you fell in love with the wrong guys. You can't fall in love with many people and then break up with them. You know, love is forgiveness and mending too? Or you just gave up?"

She sighed. "I told you it's complicated. And yes. You can fall in love many times."

"I can understand things pretty well, so you could explain. And, I don't think falling in love with someone and breaking up with them easily isn't love."

"Who said it was easy? And yeah, you can break up if you are treated like scum or if you are being bound by chains or put in a cage, or if you are lied and cheated on, and when you realise that the person who made you believe that they love you a lot but in real all they love is your body and what between your legs, and not your heart, not your past and not you, if you're just being a sex toy, tolerating both physical and verbal abuse, one day you'll reach the saturation point and you'll explode. Your brain starts working and starts to clear off the rust in the heart so that you could asl people to fuck off from your life.

No girl wants to be a back up plan or a last resort. Every girl wants to be someone's priority.

I realized that I'm not an unworthy person and I've got other things to do in my life and they don't deserve my love. So I ask them to fuck off and I move on.

They didn't love me. But I did. I didn't give up on love. I just gave up on the people I loved. The wrong guys. I didn't even hate them. I can't hate someone. I pity them. Because they don't know what love is. But the point is, every guy I broke up with, came back to me, begging... I'm not bluffing. They really begged me to get back with them. One guy made my life hell for years. I never gave in. Because I don't turn back to people and things I moved on from. I forgave and thanked them. 'Cause, the pain I went through every time made me stronger and stronger. Life is short. I don't wanna compromise and adjust when the person I love hurts me. I would regret not moving on. I know I'm not making any sense. I'm reaaly bad at explaining things," she pursed her lips.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I know you wanted to know the answer so you tricked me into telling."

Sirius smirked.

"I don't wanna disappoint you. To be honest, I love Remus. He is the sweetest guy. But, I'm madly in love with someone else," she said turning away from him.

"Excuse me, what?!" He asked totally confused.

"I kinda love Remus. But I'm madly in love with someone else."

"Can you hear yourself, Pryde?" He ruffled his hair in confusion. "You are such a complicated arse."

"Why, thank you. And Black, this stays between us," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, people will laugh at me if I say this to them. They might even call me mad."

"Black!"

"Fine. Let's go."

They both got into the air again. Kitty rode as Sirius worked the map.

They got back onto the ground and Sirius did the final spells.

"Alright. We are done for tonight. Let's go home," he said getting onto his bike.

And of they flew into the cold, dark sky.

"So, was I taken before I died?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"I thought so," he grinned. "I'm not much of a relationship guy. All the love and all... I don't really get it."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. But you pleaded Hagrid to give you Harry the night James and Lily died. You punished yourself for the crime you never committed, staying in Azkaban for twelve years and escaped to avenge your friends' killer. You ran to rescue Harry though you weren't supposed to step out of the house. No, you are not a guy who knows what love is.

A loud bang and a jet of red light that flew past her, snapped Kitty out to reality.

"Shit! I think we have company!" She yelled looking back and pulling out her wand. The death eaters were firing hexes and curses. "Can we apparate along with with your bike? We're not leaving it!"

"Damn it! We can't!" Sirius yelled taking out his wand and speeding up.

A curse hit her cloak and flames rose.

"Aaarrgghhh...my cloak's on fire!" Kitty shouted.

"FCK! Take that off!" Sirius yelled trying to send curses back at them.

"Damn it! My clothes!" Kitty snarled and tore off her burning jumper.

"We need to get to the ground and apparate!" Sirius yelled firing back curses.

A curse from the death eaters hit the mirror of the bike.

 _ **"Protego**_!" Kitty yelled and they got pushed further as a shield appeared and the curses rebounded. " _ **Expelliarmus**_! _**Protego**_! _ **Stupefy**_! _**Stupefy**_! _**Protego**_! _**Stupefy**_!"

It hit one of the death eaters and he yelled.

"Nice one, Pryde!"

"I'll handle the bike. Turn this way!" She yelled.

"That's mental!"

"Turn! Do you have a better idea? Take them!" She bent forward and took placed her hands on the handles.

Sirius shifted his legs, turning back instantly, firing curses at the death eaters. They were now sitting face to face on the bike. His legs were on top of her and she leaned sideways to give him space and also to look forward and control the bike.

" _ **Protego horribilis**_!" He yelled and a powerful shield appeared. "Where the hell are your clothes?!" He asked bewildered.

Kitty was in a singlet.

"You want me to put on the clothes that caught fire, Black? I'm landing!"

And she drove to the ground. Sirius took down another death eater.

"Touchdown!" Kitty yelled and Sirius wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, holding her tight as they landed rather hard on the ground. The bike skidded but she managed to control it.

"How many?" She yelled.

"Five!"

"Where's the mirror?"

"In my pocket. Right one."

"I'm calling James," she said and slid her hands into his pocket, and pulled out the mirror. "James! James Potter!" She called into the mirror.

"Kitty! What's going on?"

"Death eaters. Wimbourne. We're screwed!"

"We're coming!"

She sped into a dark alleyway.

"Aaarggh! Fckr!" Sirius swore as a hex hit him and slashed his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied deflecting the hexes and curses.

She skidded to a halt.

"What are you—"

" _ **Serpensortia**_!" she yelled pointing her wand at a death eater flying on his broom right above us. The end of her wand exploded and a large black snake shot out of it and landed on a deaths eater on the broom. "Conjure snakes!" She yelled.

" _ **Serpensortia**_ ," They both yelled and snakes shot out of their wands and landed on the death eaters, who were on the brooms.

She closed her eyes in concentration and started talking in Parseltongue.

Sirius kept conjuring the snakes and aimed them perfectly at the death eaters.

" _ **Kill them. Kill the masked ones. Kill them. Don't let them go. Kill them**_ ," she hissed. Kitty clutched Sirius tight. She did not look at the snakes. She just hid her face in his chest and kept hissing at the snakes.

Screams filled the air and one after the other, the death eaters fell on the ground.

"Snakes! Aaarrgghh..."

"No!"

" _ **Kill the masked men**_ ," she hissed.

The screams slowly faded. The hissing creeped the hell out of Sirius.

They heard a loud crack.

"Who's that? Stay wherever you are!" She yelled frantically.

She hissed again.

"Padfoot? Kitty?" James yelled.

" _ **Don't hurt him**_!" She hissed furiously.

"Prongs don't come!" Sirius yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily shouted back.

" _ **Don't hurt them. They're my friends**_ ," Kitty hissed furiously.

" _ **Fooodd**_ ," the snakes hissed back.

"Prongs? Padfoot?" Remus shouted.

"Stay back!" Sirius yelled. " _ **Lumos maxima**_!" He muttered and the light filled the place. Kitty was still clutching Sirius. She had her eyes closed and never stopped hissing.

What they saw, scared the hell out of everyone.

There lay, sprawled across the ground, five death eaters, and a couple of large black snakes, each one about 8 feet long, with raised hoods and curled around the bodies of the death eaters. James and Lily were standing a fifteen feet away from them. But they took few steps back. The snakes were hissing furiously looking from Kitty to them.

Another loud crack filled the air.

"Vanish them," she muttered.

Both James and Sirius pointed their wands at the snakes and muttered, " _ **Vipera evanesca**_ ," and the snakes vanished in a thick black smoke.

They heard foot steps and Remus, Peter, Marlene, Gideon and Fabian came running.

Kitty and Sirius sighed. She leaned her head on his shoulders. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, hers around him, his legs over hers and they were still sitting facing each other.

The others stood their horrified looking st those death eaters, whose bodies were purple.

"Well, that went well," Sirius said breaking the silence.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you two doing?" Marlene asked bewildered.

Kitty shot her head up and looked at others.

"And what happened to your clothes?" Lily asked walking over to them.

"Damn it!" Kitty swore under her breath. "This is bad! Look at us!" She groaned. They were in an extremely awkward position "No. Don't you dare look down, Black! Give me your jacket!"

Sirius chuckled as he took off his jacket and was about to put it on her

"No! Don't!" Remus shouted.

"Lupin, are you mad?" Kitty snapped her head towards Remus.

"Your skin is burnt," Remus replied calmly.

"What?!" Kitty and Sirius asked gobsmacked.

"Merlin! Your back!" Lily gasped.

Her back of her singlet was completely charred and her skin was burnt from under her shoulder blades to her waist. The skin was crimson.

"Oh my goodness! Is my hair burnt too?" Kitty shrieked, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank God, it's not," she smiled.

"Are you mental? Your back is burnt like shit and all you are worried about is your hair?" Remus asked bewildered.

"I like my hair, mate," she shrugged. "I can't go around with burnt hair! My back can be covered though!"

"Umm...if both of you get...separated.." James trailed off.

"Yeah. Right," Kitty moved back slowly. She shuddered when the cold air blew.

"Here, take this," Sirius gave her his jacket as he got off the bike.

"Thanks," she said and wore it from the front, leaving her back open. "Ouch."

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Can you put some ice on it?"

Remus helped her get off the bike.

The others walked away from them to the death eaters on the ground.

"Umm... Kitty. I think your bra's hook is stuck to your skin deep inside," Lily mumbled looking over her skin.

"Great," Kitty sighed.

"I'm going to vanish them. Stay put."

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

We walked over to the pile of death eaters. They were all purple and swollen, and had froth at their mouth.

"WTF actually happened here? What's with you and her?" Marlene raised her eyebrows.

I told them what happened. How we were attacked, and about the snakes, leaving the part about her being a Parseltongue and controlling the snakes.

"She's pretty hurt. That's one bad curse," Moony joined us.

"Mum and Dad will take care of that. But what about these death eaters?" James asked.

"They're all dead," Peter mumbled.

"Well, they were bitten by snakes. What do you expect?" Remus mumbled.

"And you've got hurt too," Marlene said looking at my arm where the blood was now starting to clot.

"I'll be fine," I waved my wand over the cut. It clotted instantly.

"I think we should be leaving. Is the map done?" Fabian askeod.

"Yeah. Let me check if there are any more death eaters," I said pulling out the map from my pocket. "I think she stunned one of them in the air," I said looking at the map.

"Well, then he might've had a rough landing," Gideon smirked.

"I think it's him. Over here," I gave them the map pointing where a certain 'Jason Wyatt' is in the middle of a deserted street and his footsteps 'unmoving'.

"We'll take care of that. Marlene, are you coming with us?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm tired AF," she told me.

"Take care," I smiled.

"Hey, is she single?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah," Moony and I replied.

"Great. I should check out that girl," he smirked.

And then they disapparated with the death eaters.

"You look hideous, Pryde."

"Thank you. And I think you should stop smoking. Your jacket stinks of tobacco. Keep smoking like that and you're gonna die of cancer," she shook her head.

"Wizards don't catch muggle diseases," I smirked. "Anyway, nice driving back there. I think we should be leaving too," I said walking over to my bike. "Night y'all! Moony? Wormtail?"

And we three apparated to our flat with my bike. I parks it in the garage and we went into our flat.

"I think Marlene is going to be edgy for a while," Peter commented.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she wasn't ready to take in what she saw the moment we got there," Moony smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Pryde and you on your bike..." Peter trailed off.

"In a rather comfortable position..." Remus added smirking.

"It was like you two were..."

"Oh shut up! I told you what happened! Besides, Marlene and I free to do anything. We have this policy- No strings attached. And, Pryde is not my type."

They both raised their eyebrows.

"Oh sod off, you both! I'm going to bed!"

 _ ***My POV***_

"Uugghh... I feel really awkward," I mumbled.

"It's alright! We're home," Lily giggled.

"No! I can't sleep naked!"

"Kitty, you're going tonbe alone in your room," James laughed.

"Exactly! Anything could get on you. Crawl and bite...Bugs, spiders, rats, lizards—"

"Oh calm down! You'll be alright," James laughed.

"Marlene is going to be mad at me, isn't she?"

"A little," Lily nodded.

"It was totally accidental... Nothing intentional...not even a bit."

"They are free to do whatever they want. They aren't serious about each other. Besides, you had no choice. Go to your room. I'll get mum," James said opening the front door.

"I could wait till morning. It's too late —"

"It will worsen," Liky cut in. "That's not a normal burn. It was a curse. I did what I could. But that shouldn't wait."

I nodded and went to my room. I took off the jacket, slipped into my pajama pants, tied up my hair and fell flat on my stomach on the bed.

Moments later, Mrs Potter arrived along with Lily.

"Again in a mess are you?"

"I'm really really sorry Mrs Potter. I totally disturbed you from your sleep. I'm really sorry. I said I could wait till morning," I apologized.

"No. No. No. James told me it was a curse. It should be treated as soon as possible. Now let me see what you got yourself into," she smiled and started observing my burns.

"Is it bad?"

"Well, dark magic is always bad. It's good that you were quick in getting rid off your clothes. Tinky!"

The elf appeared and she told her to get few potions. The elf disappeared and came back with the said potions. Mrs Potter waved her wand over the burns, muttering spells under her breath and then applied the ointment. She gave me a potion and I drank it. Didn't taste good."Don't put on any clothes and rest, for now," she patted on my head.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter."

"Good night, dear."

"Good night. Good night, Lily."

"Night."

And they left.

"Long night indeed," I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and the night's incidents replayed in my head.

His steely grey eyes... his hair falling into his eyes...his jaw...his neck...his chest...his arms...his scent... Both of us pressed against each other on his bike...his arm around me...

"Stop it!" I snapped my eyes open. "Aaarrgghh...don't disturb me, Sirius," I groaned into my pillow. But it is hard to forget.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

I hit the bed and closed my eyes. The night's incidents replayed in my head.

 _'It's like...you know...a bird, in a cage hanged to a tree in a forest.'_

 _'No. No. Life isn't a race. Life is doing the right thing, doing something that makes you and others around you happy.'_

 _'People will forget what you said or what you did. But they will never forget how you made them feel.'_

 _'You become rebellious when you don't find love in your family.' She was right._

 _'Who said it was easy? And yeah, you can break up if you are treated like scum or if you are being bound by chains or put in a cage, or if you are lied and cheated on, and when you realise that the person who made you believe that they love you a lot but in real all they love is your body and what between your legs, and not your heart, not your past and not you, if you're just being a sex toy, tolerating both physical and verbal abuse, one day you'll reach the saturation point and you'll explode. Your brain starts working and starts to clear off the rust in the heart so that you could asl people to fuck off from your life._

 _No girl wants to be a back up plan or a last resort. Every girl wants to be someone's priority.'_

 _'Like I said, you can't give up on love. You can give up on the wrong people. And yes. You can fall in love many times.'_

 _'I didn't even hate them. I can't hate someone. I pity them. Because they don't know what love is.'_

 _'I love Remus. He is the sweetest guy. But, I'm madly in love with someone else.'_

 _'Can we apparate along with with your bike? We're not leaving it!'_

 _'I'll handle the bike. Turn this way!'_

The way I pulled her into a hug... Her eyes...Her lips... Her scent...her hair...our awkward position on the bike...

 _'Damn it! This is bad! Look at us! No. Don't you dare look down, Black! Give me your jacket_!'

I laughed silently.

 _'I'm madly in love with someone else.'_

Who might that be? Not Remus. Not James. Never Peter. Obviously not me. Not Frank. Not Fabian 'cause he's dating Dorcas. That leaves Gideon, Sturgis, Cardoc. No. Cardoc is going out with Vance. But she talks a little to these blokes.

"Hey, Moony?" I sat up right on my bed. "Moony get up! Moony!" I jumped onto his bed.

"Merlin's shaggy balls! You will never let me sleep, will you?" He snapped at me.

"Are you asleep?"

"No! I was just wondering how to do Macarena on a bloody frying pan!"

"Jeez. Calm your titties, mate!"

"Padfoot, one more word and I'm going to shove a red hot iron—"

I cut him off with a silencing charm.

"Listen to me," I said quickly before he could curse me. "Do you know who Pryde is in love with?"

"A red hot iron bar up your arse," Peter finished what Remus was about to say, with a frown. "Padfoot, do you now what time it is?" He growled.

"I know. But I couldn't sleep without knowing an answer to a question and you both know it very well."

Moony gestured to lift the spell and I did. "What the hell is your question?" He growled.

"Do you know who Pryde is in love with?" I asked again.

"What?! She is in love?"

"You don't know?"

"Why would I know?

"Yeah why would Moony know?"

"Because you two are veeeeeerreyy close. That's why."

"She never told me she was in love with someone."

"Right. You see, Pryde and I had a very long conversation."

"Did you now?" Moony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And she said. This is what she exactly said. 'To be honest, I love Remus. He is the sweetest guy. But, I'm madly in love with someone else'."

"Excuse me?"

"Whhaatt?!"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I said when she told me."

"You... She told you that?" Remus asked confused.

"She said she loves Moony? But is madly in love with someone else? What the hell does that even mean?".

"And she also told me not to tell this to anyone. But..." I shrugged.

"Why did she tell you this in the first place?"

"Like I said, we had a very long conversation about her. And I asked her if she fancies you—"

"You what? Why would she fancy me?"

"—because of the way you both look and smile at each other and the way you know what she exactly likes and wants at the dinner table—"

"That's because we talk in our heads and also spend time together a lot!" He waved his hands.

"Yeah she said the same. You never told me you 'talk' in your heads," I raised an eyebrow.

"That's because then you'd make fun of me."

"She said the same. I hate to get the sane answers."

"I still don't get what she said," Peter looked confused.

"She loves Moony but isn't in love with him because he's taken."

"But Moony is single, aren't you? You never told me you were in a relationship," Peter looked at Moony.

"I am single!"

"No. She was talking about the future."

"Future? How does she know about the future?"

Shit. How did I forget?

"She is a seer, Peter. Did you forget?" Moony said calmly and then glared at me.

"Yeah. Right. She saw his future. Apparently, our Moony is going to get married and have a kid," I grinned.

"She told you that?"

"She also said she'd totally go for Remus if he wasn't taken, in future ofcourse."

"This is totally mental," Peter scratched his head.

"Are you blushing, Moony?"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"So, do you know who might that be?"

"Padfoot, she never told me. And you shouldn't have told this to me either. She told you not to tel anyone," Moony said calmly.

"Oh come on! She wouldn't know, would she? Unless... You tell her."

"Tell her what? Hey, Kitty, Sirius told me last night that you told him you'd totally go for me if I wasn't taken in the future?"

"Exactly."

"You're mental."

"I've been told."

"Go to sleep, Padfoot."

"But I couldn't. This thing is bugging me. She doesn't talk or spend time with anyone except us. Who—"

"Regulus!" Peter shouted.

"What?!" Moony and I said in unison.

"Yeah. Didn't you tell me he was the first one who saw things in her head? And he was even there when she woke up after three days in Mungo's. They meet at Hogwarts everyday and even write letters regularly."

"They what?"

"Yeah, they meet at Hogwarts and even write letters," Moony said. "But, how do you know?"

"I saw a sealed letter in her room two days ago. It had his name on it," Peter said.

"And how do you know?" I asked Moony.

"She tells me what she does at Hogwarts everyday."

"Yet you never cared to tell me?"

"I never thought it was important. But I don't think it is Regulus. It might be someone else. Go to sleep and let us sleep, Padfoot. And stop eating yourself. They say 'Curiosity killed the cat'."

"Yeah. And I'd die if I don't sleep. But I'll kill you before I die," Peter yawned and slid back into his sheets.

"She doesn't look at Regulus that way. Go to sleep," Moony said calmly. "Or I'm going to rip your head off now."

"Fine," I muttered and jumped onto my bed.

Moony is right. It can't be Reg. But Peter had a point. She almost went berserk the night she arrived her. It was him, she asked first, to save. She even said she chose this year to save him. And Regulus hugged her that day. He never touched a girl other than a pureblood. No, Reg is a kid. And she's like, 23? But wht do they write to each other? I think it's not...

 **AN: hey guys! Thank you for following my story :) I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **Do follow me for updates and share the story with other Potterheads.**

 **Please give me honest reviews.**

 **This is my first fanfic so I know I'm not really great, but I'll try to improve :)**

 **Loads of love xoxoxoxoxo**


	38. Marauders Fun Facts :D

Did you know that the Marauders had different eyes?

James Potter aka Prongs had Hazel eyes.

Sirius Black aka Padfoot had Grey eyes.

Remus Lupin aka Moony had Green eyes (which would turn yellow during his transformation).

And

Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail had Blue eyes.

Remus was the tallest. He was 6'2.

Sirius was 5'10. So was James(Maybe). It was written in books that James was tall. And both Sirius and James looked like brothers.

Peter was the shortest.(We all know it ;) )


	39. No No

_***Third Person's POV***_

"Wake up! Wake up! Kitty, wake up!" Lily prodded Kitty on the shoulder.

"Wha...wha iiiisss it, Lily? Lemme shleep. I din shleep las' nigh," she said pushing her hand away.

"Oh wake up! Dumbledore wants to meet you."

"He wants to meet me?" Kitty asked looking at her with bleary eyes.

"Yeah. He wants to meet you in his office in another five minutes. So get your lazy arse off the bed."

"Yo! Listen. If he wanna meet me. That's his...his need. Ask him to wait. I'll meet him after I wake up! Now shoo..." Kitty waved her hand.

"You don't know how much I wanna dangle you upside down right now. But a topless woman dangling upside down is the last thing I wanna see on a Sunday morning," Lily hit on Kitty's bum with a pillow. "It's about last night. And he is serious."

Kitty snapped her head towards her. "What?!"

"Did you forget what happened last night?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No I did not. Now turn away I'm getting up."

Lily turned away. "I think he's a bit mad. He is against killing—"

"We would have died!"

"I know... We'll explain. Just get ready. We have to leave in five," Lily said and walked out of the room leaving a bleary eyed and messy haired Kitty, confused.

"And how am I supposed to take a shower with this bloody thing on my back and what am I gonna wear?" She mumbled as she got out of the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, after an uncomfortable shower, Kitty pulled out a long, thick scarf. And in five minutes, she managed to turn it to a backless top, making sure the scarf never touched her wound and secured it with safety pins.

"I look like shit," she muttered looking at herself in the mirror. "Well, it ain't that bad. You've got talent, Pryde... I feel naked without a bra though!" She sighed.

"Look at you!" Lily giggled as she walked in.

"Yeah, laugh as much as you want," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. But it's cool!" She grinned. "Well, Mrs Potter asked me to give you this jumper she made now," she handed Kitty a navy blue jumper.

"But I can't put—"

"Look at it clearly."

The jumper is backless too. A turtle neck and buttons to fasten at the nape of the neck.

"Wow! Its beautiful. And soft," she put it on carefully. "There you go. A bib with sleeves," she giggled.

"A bib with sleeves?" Lily laughed. "Come on. Let me put ointment on it. We're getting late."

"Well, that fits perfectly," Euphemia Potter smiled as Kitty and Lily walked into the living room.

"Thank you so much Mrs Potter," Kitty beamed.

"You should see what's under the jumper!" Lily giggled.

"Oh shut up, Lily."

"She made a scarf into a backless top," she giggled. And the Potters joined in.

"But you said it looked cool!"

"Yeah. It is cool."

"How's the wound anyway?" Euphemia Potter asked.

Kitty turned back to show them.

"Merlin's beard! That is one nasty curse," Fleamont Potter said.

"It looked worst last night," Euphemia said. "It might take a week to heal, dear," she added.

"A week! A week! But what about my training?!"

"Training? I don't think we call learning magic sitting in a chair the whole day, training," James laughed.

"I have to take my rear off the chair during defence," Kitty pouted.

"You'll be fine unless you are getting trained to become an auror. Alright. Shall we leave?" James got to his feet.

"But what about breakfast?"

"We'll have it in Hogsmeade."

"We're going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Padfoot and Moony are waiting for us."

And they walked out.

They apparated to Hogsmeade. Cold wind hit their faces. They pulled their hoods over their heads. They looked around to make sure they are safe.

Lily charmed Kitty's cloak so that it doesn't touch her back.

"So, where are we meeting them?" Kitty asked.

"Three Broomsticks," James replied.

They crossed the road and in few minutes, they were in the Three Broomsticks.

It was crowded, warm and smokey.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled waving his hand.

Sirius and Remus chose the corner table in the pub.

"What would you like to have?" James asked.

"I'll have cherry syrup and something to eat," Lily said.

"I'll have Butterbeer and something to eat too," Kitty said.

"Okay. You go and sit. I'll get them," James replied and walked towards the bar.

Kitty and Lily made their way to the table where Sirius and Remus were sitting.

"Ah! You both look in a right state," Lily said looking at bleary eyed Sirius and Remus. They both looked exhausted.

"Why, thank you," Remus mumbled.

"Pryde, I see you are wearing clothes!" Sirius grinned.

"And, I see you're wearing your tee the wrong way... Inside out," she grinned back.

"What?" Sirius looked at his T-shirt alarmed. Kitty was right. "Noo... Can this day get any more embarrassing?!" He groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Remus.

"Well, I thought it's your new stupid fashion," Remus smirked.

"Yeah, shut up," Sirius grumbled taking off his shirt and wearing it the right way.

"So, how are you feeling?" Remus asked Kitty.

"Ummm...uncomfortable? Yeah. Extremely uncomfortable," Kitty slumped down beside Remus. She looked around and felt happy.

She is in the real Three Broomsticks. With Marauders and Lily. She saw James and Rosmerta laughing, probably about a joke James might have told her. She looked pretty in her lilac dress. The people where sitting at the tables, chatting and having drinks. James returned with our drinks and food.

"Here," Remus gave Kitty a pack of Oreo.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much. It's been ages I had an Oreo," she grinned.

"You ate like a fifty of them two days ago," Lily commented.

"Yeah. That's what. Ages," she shook her head. "And you don't count when you're having an Oreo!"

"I second it," Remus grinned.

Sirius looked at Remus and smirked, and Remus glared at him.

"So, what is this 'emergency midnight meeting' about?" Kitty asked.

"It's about the last night events," Remus said calmly.

"Talking about that, I was wondering how they knew we were there? No one knew that we would be there except us," Sirius said taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with it. I was with you and I even got my back burnt. Burnt so bad that I couldn't take a happy shower and even wear proper clothes! I even killed them! I was with you all the time and if I wanted to kill you I could've just done it, injured myself and then call others and could've told them that we were attacked and unfortunately you died saving me. But no. Nothing like that happened. And, this isn't any feat I planned to gain your trust by getting hurt and killing them. Well, if there are any other thoughts that lead to doubting me, believe me, I had nothing to do with the attack," Kitty said and took a deep breath.

"Pryde, no one blamed you. No, I wasn't even going to blame you. We talked about it the other day and you made it clear. So stop eating yourself."

They both looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking about it too," Remus frowned.

'No. Not Peter. I'm keeping an eye on him,' he heard Kitty's voice in his head.

The door of the pub opened and Dumbledore walked in.

After greeting back few people, he approached the group.

Rosmerta brought his favorite mead to the table.

"Seems like you are here to meet your old students, Dumbledore?" She smiled. "Oh wait! I haven't seen you here before," she looked at Kitty confused. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Ah! No Rosmerta. This is my cousin, Katherine. She is from India. Kitty, this is our wonderful Rosmerta," James grinned.

"Hello," Kitty smiled at her.

"Oh Hello!" Rosmerta and Kitty shook hands.

Rosmerta was curious and excited to meet a witch from another country. She talked to Kitty and asked her questions about life of the wizards and witches in India. And Kitty answered her cautiously whatever came into her mind.

The door of the pub opened and Moody walked in. He made a bee line to the table where these people are. Rosmerta understood that the meeting was supposed to be something serious, and she left.

Dumbledore looked at everyone at the table and turned to Kitty.

"You made quite a scene last night," Moody grunted.

"Katherine, what happened last night?" He asked calmly looking her in the eye.

"Well, we were attacked. So we counter-attacked."

Sirius told them what happened.

Dumbledore sighed. "You very well know you did not just counter-attack but killed five people," he said calmly.

"Five death eaters," Sirius corrected.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

"We were out numbered! We did not have a choice."

"You very well had a choice. You could've disapparated."

"You mean escape?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"You could have saved your lives without killing them," he replied calmly.

"Well, technically we did not have a chance to disapparate. We've been riding a bike, you see. In the air and on the ground," Sirius shrugged and leaned back on the chair.

"You both still could have disapparated," Moody grunted.

"Yeah, we wanted to disapparate. That's the reason we landed on the ground in the first place," Kitty shrugged.

"You could've disapparated I'm the air the moment they attacked you," Moody growled.

"And leave my baby?!"

"And leave the bike?!"

Sirius and Kitty asked at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You're mental."

"No way!"

They said again.

"And why should we not counterattack?" Kitty asked.

"You did not counterattack. You killed," Dumbledore repeated.

"Yeah, we killed murderers. So what's the big deal?"

"The aurors are going mental. Five purple death eaters in a rather disgusting state with froth at their mouths and marks of large fangs! The venom found in their bodies was the most dangerous one. You don't see it everyday!" Moody growled.

"Why is it a big deal? Didn't Crouch pass a rule that the Unforgivable Curses can be used on the death eaters? And it even includes a killing curse?" Kitty waved her hands impatiently.

"The law also includes that the caster must be interrogated by the Auror department about his actions. And, only the ministry officials have a right to use those," Moody growled.

"I am an auror trainee—"

"Trainee. Not an auror yet!" Moody snapped at him.

"Hey! Stop snapping at him," Kitty interrupted. "We had no choice. Okay? If we had disapparated, those effing death eaters would be killing or torturing someone right now! You should be thanking us. The wizarding world is five death eaters short."

"They were six. What happened to the sixth one?" Remus asked.

"At Mungo's. Apparently he had a rough landing," Moody replied.

"I'll ...I'll go testify. I don't have a problem with that," Kitty said sternly.

"You cannot. Or should I say, you should not?," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because right now, you are an illegal immigrant," Lily replied.

"You don't have an ID, here or in your country. That could lead to imprisonment," Remus said.

"Oh!"

"I will do it. I will testify," Sirius said.

"And what would you tell them why you were there?" Moody asked.

"Meet a girl I met at the bar! Probably a muggle."

"It is not about testifying," Dumbledore said calmly. "Katherine, we don't kill. Did you realise they had families? Families waiting for them to get home? Kids waiting for their fathers, wives for their husbands. Every life is important. The first time you killed a death eater, it was unintentional and I understand that. But this is unacceptable. You do not understand —"

"Oh I understand very well," Kitty snapped at him. "Sirius could've died! Died right in front of my eyes. I was the reason he was there. If I wasn't here at all, he would have been at some other place or in his bed and not making maps. If something had happened to him or James or Lily or Remus or anyone because of me, I cannot spend the rest of my life regretting it. I don't care about anyone or anything when it comes to my people, okay? Besides, I could've died too. Look what they did to me," she swiftly got to her feet and took off her cloak, showing them her burnt back.

"Merlin's pants!" Sirius exclaimed.

Kitty put her cloak back. "And what if that was a killing curse? And listen, those wives, kids and families you talked about, do you think they want to live with a murderer? Do you understand what a bad influence they are on the kids?"

"Tell me this. How did they know we were there?" Sirius asked seriously.

"They did not. They were on their way to kill a muggleborn witch in Wimbourne, who works for the Ministry. An auror, to be precise," Moody grunted.

"Six people to kill a witch?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"She is one of the best witches we ever had."

"Amelia Jackson?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

Moody nodded.

"You should be thanking us then," Kitty mumbled.

"It's not about killing death eaters, is it? It's about Kitty killing them, isn't it?" Remus asked calmly.

Dumbledore looked at him amused. He nodded.

"That's mental," Kitty frowned.

"No. It's not," Remus replied. "If you get caught, everything would be in chaos."

"Yes. You should, what's the word again? Ah! Stay obscure," Dumbledore said calmly. "Besides, you were the person who is against killing."

"I still am. But, I can't let them kill my people."

"You need to stay out of trouble until you get your identity," Moody said.

The door opened and a McGonagall walked in, along with a tall, heavily built man, with curly brown hair and trimmed beard. His warm brown eyes swept the whole pub and rested on this particular group. He whispered something in McGonagall's ear and walked over to them.

"Hello," he greeted them as he approached.

Dumbledore got to his feet and they shook hands.

"Robert," Moody nodded as he shook his hands.

Robert drew himself a chair and joined the group.

"Prongs, look who's here!" Sirius jerked his head towards McGonagall, who was seated a few tables before them.

"Minnie," James grinned and waved his hand at McGonagall. McGonagall smiled and nodded. "She's a stunning woman."

"I should ask her on a date again," Sirius said winking at McGonagall. "I still don't understand why she rejects me every time. Maybe she's just shy."

Kitty and Lily snorted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "This is Robert McGonagall Jr, Head of the Administrative Registration Department," Dumbledore introduced the man to the group.

Sirius and James choked on their drinks.

The rest laughed including Robert.

"Ah, my sister has some handsome admirers," he grinned at them. "I'd recommend her to consider your request."

"Ah! You'd be doing me a great favour," Sirius grinned.

Everyone laughed.

After they exchanged few words, Robert pulled out few stack of papers from his robes. "Here," he handed them to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore went through the papers and he smiled. "Thank you very much, Robert." He too pulled out few papers from his robes and handed them to him.

Robert went through the papers and nodded. "This will do."

Dumbledore turned to Kitty and gave the papers to her. "Please sign on them."

Kitty read the title written in bold letters and looked at her picture on the right corner.

"So, you'll be getting your identity in few days and then you need not 'stay obscure' anymore," Remus smiled as the group walked into a Burger King outlet.

"Yeah. And, I'm sorry " Kitty turned to Sirius. "I literally put you in trouble right now."

"Nah! It's not a big deal. Moody was just trying to scare me. I just need to tell them what happened. Moody, the Prewetts and the Longbottoms will take care of it," Sirius said as a matter-of-fact. "That is a nasty burn by the way," he added.

"So, why did you keep looking at him like that?" Lily asked Kitty.

"Who?"

"Robert McGonagall."

"Oh...ummm..."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Lily asked calmly.

Kitty nodded.

"When?" James asked.

"I don't know. Maybe this year or the next."

"Death eaters?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you warn—"

"I told Dumbledore. He and Douglas McGregor will be killed soon."

"Who's Douglas McGregor? " Sirius asked.

Kitty bit her lip. "Ummm...the person who McGonagall fell in love with?"

"WHAT?!" James, Sirius, Remus and Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah. He is a muggle."

"But, what happened?" Lily asked.

"He is a muggle. That's what happened."

"I didn't get you," James frowned.

"Well, McGonagall's father is a muggle. He was a reverend. Her mother fell in love with him and they both married. She never told him the truth about her. Instead she hid her wand and lived like a muggle until Minerva was born. When Minerva started showing signs of her magic, she tried hard to hide them. Then she told her husband the truth. They had two more kids. I think Douglas is a farmer. He fell in love with Minerva and proposed her. She agreed to marry him. But, she did not want to live the same life as her mother, hiding her wand or her magic. So, the next day, she met him, rejected his proposal and moved to London to work at the Ministry. And he later married another woman."

They sat in silence for few minutes as Remus and James got their order.

"So, would she stay single forever? You know, like you said, people can fall in love many times. So..." Sirius trailed off.

Kitty pursed her lips and looked down.

"What? Don't tell me she's going to die!" James said startled.

"What? No. No. She's not," Kitty shook her head. "She'll be alive to take care of your grand children too."

"Well, that's great then," James smiled. "Because McGonagall cannot die. When the reaper comes to her—"

"—she just stares at him and he apologizes and walks away," Sirius said grinning.

"Death looks at the list," Remus added. "And would be like, 'let's see who's next– oh NOOO' but still goes to her and says, 'ummm professor, I'm here to tell you that I have come–' "

"And McGonagall glares over her spectacles at him," Lily continued. "And death says, " – to...Oh! Never mind! Happy 700th birthday, Minerva,' and runs from her sight," she finished, laughing.

The five young witches and wizards laugh heartily.

"So, what is it then?" Sirius asked.

"Umm...long story short, she marries in like '82 or '83 and the he gets killed by a venomous tentacula in '85."

"Oh my God!" Lily gasped.

"Why does tragedy strikes only the good?" Sirius sighed.

"That's why they say, 'The good don't live long'," Remus replied.

"We could change that right?" James smiled.

And the others nodded.

They returned home for lunch after watching a movie along with Peter and Marlene.

They told the Potters what happened at Hogsmeade, leaving the details about the registration.

The only problem Kitty faced was receiving a cold shoulder from Marlene McKinnon the whole day, which went unnoticed by Sirius and Peter.

Kitty almost lost her cool a few times at Marlene's sarcastic comments. Remus restrained Kitty from hexing her.

During the Order meeting, the Order was told about the last night's incidents leaving the important facts.

"For a seer like you, didn't you see that coming?" Marlene asked sarcastically.

Remus had to hold Kitty's hand under the table, so she wouldn't jump and punch Marlene.

"Well actually I saw their deaths and saw myself getting–," Kitty smirked. "Oh! Never mind. I saw their deaths and it happened, didn't it?"

Remus squeezed Kitty's hand to stop himself from laughing.

Lily and James face palmed and Sirius who was oblivious to the cold war between Marlene and Kitty, just chuckled.

Lames, Sirius, Remus, Kitty and Peter were in the living room when heard a tap on the window.

Sirius walked over the window. He recognized that the owl was familiar. He untied the letter from it's claws and saw it was addressed to Kitty in a familiar handwriting and the Black seal.

"It's for you," he said giving the letter to Kitty.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So..." He cleared his throat.

Remus shook his head, warning him not to ask.

"Pryde?"

"Yeah?"

"So, about last night..."

"Uhhuh?"

"When you said you were in love with someone else..."

Kitty snapped her head towards him and looked at others shocked.

"It's Regulus, isn't it?"

Kitty stared at him gobsmacked. "Excuse me, what?"

"I'll go get some pudding," Remus got to his feet.

"Me too," James got up.

"Me three," Lily joined them. "Peter?"

"Oh I'm full. I don't want—"

"Oh yes you do! Come here and help us!" James said hastily.

And they left the room quickly.

"You know, he's my brother and I just—"

"What in the name of Voldy's baldy balls are you talking about?! How could you... You know what.. Never mind," she shook her and walked out of the room.

"What were you thinking, Padfoot?!" Lily asked him utterly shocked.

"I was just curious!"

"Curious?!"

"I told you, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

"It was Peter who told me!" Sirius exclaimed pointing his finger at Peter.

"Me?!" Peter jumped startled. James and Lily turned to him. "I...I...I thought... I said I thought... It might be Regulus," Peter stammered.

"You people are mental," Lily face palmed.

"Well, it is Pryde who is mental. Did you know what she told me last night? She —"

"Sirius, no!" Remus interrupted.

"What did she tell you?" James asked.

"No, Padfoot!"

"Tell me, Padfoot."

"She told me she loves Moony but is in love with someone else!"

"Well, I love you too. But I'm in love with Lily! What's the big deal?"

"No. No. You don't understand. She said she'd go for Moony if he wasn't taken. Moony is taken, so she fell in love with someone else."

"Well, I think what she meant was, Moony is taken, so let it go. She crushed her crush on him. But later, she found the right person and fell in love with him," Lily explained.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No. You said it the other way. Like she fell in love with someone else because Moony is taken," James laughed.

"Hello, I'm here," Remus waved his hand.

"But why did she tell you that?" Lily asked.

"Well, I asked her. I asked her if she fancies Remus too because he fancies her and also the way he looks at her and she smiles at him."

"You told her what?!" Remus shrieked.

"Yeah!"

"You told her that I fancy her? You didn't tell me that last night? "

"Well, it might have skipped my mind," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "And then Peter said it might be Reg because, they write letters regularly and Moony said they meet at Hogwarts almost every day. And that night, she was so worried about Reg and said..." He looked at Peter. "Said...that Reg is the first person she wants to save. So...I was just curious."

"Run before I hex you," Lily glared at him.

"Oh calm your titties, Lils!"

"Padfoot," Lily pulled out her wand.

"What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Go to bed. You haven't had a good sleep for days."

Knock knock knock.

"Black, if it is you, then I'm in a coma," Kitty said aloud.

The door creaked opened and Remus walked in. "Well, people in coma don't usually respond. And, Sirius would never knock."

"You're right," Kitty smiled.

"You know, you might catch a cold if you keep sitting there. Worse, you might slip and fall."

Kitty was sitting on a window sill, her right leg dangling out the window.

"Nah! I'll be fine. I feel good. And this thing is so irritating," she said pointing her thumb at her back.

Remus joined her. He sat facing her on the window sill.

"You don't catch cold?" she smirked.

"Nope. I'm always hot," he winked.

"That you are," she smiled.

"Is there any room for firewhiskey?"

"A lot. And a special room for desserts too."

"You touched nothing at dinner. Is it about Marlene?"

Kitty looked away from him. "No, I wasn't hungry."

Remus waved his wand and conjured few bottles of firewhiskey and chocolate pudding.

"You should know that Marlene is a very possessive girlfriend. That's the reason they broke up twice," he said giving her a bottle.

"I don't really care. Uuggh... This firewhiskey tastes kinda," she shuddered. "I donno. Funny?"

"You could call that," Remus laughed.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the dark sky.

"How long is it going to take to complete the maps?"

"We are done with the wizarding villages, important cities and places in England. So, we've to do Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Maybe a week. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know... I was wondering when we could start working."

"Ah! Well, about that, you atleast should get your ID first."

Remus and Kitty talked about many things for a very long time. And Kitty started getting pretty drunk.

"No! Kitty doesn't share Remus, desserts!" Kitty swatted Remus' hand when he tried take away the bowl of pudding from her.

"You've had enough alcohol and sugar, Kitty!"

"You have big balls, did I Remus, complain?"

"Why would someone complain about that?! I thought women like... You know...big things!"

"Yes they do, you wild cat!"

"Technically, I'm a canine. On scale of 1-10 how high are you?"

"5'4!"

"Give that bottle back to me! I shouldn't have let you drink this. No, give it back! You said you don't get high at all!" Remus said vanishing the bottles and the leftover pudding.

"Cuz my parents ain't high, bitch! I'm high than ma mum low than ma dad and ma douchebag brother. I'm high than my aunts though. I'm high! I got high!"

"Yes, you did. Come one. It's time for bed," Remus tried to pull her off from the window sill.

"You can't go home now. It's already dark and these are bad days. People lurk in the dark and if they find you alone, they'll rape you. My bed has room for two. I don't mind sharing," Kitty said seriously.

"Thank you. But I've got my own bed in the other room."

"Other room? Where?"

"The room right next to yours."

"Oooh! So you're the boy next door! Come on. I'll walk you home."

"Walk me home? Thank you. But I am an adult and I can go home by myself."

"Ofcourse you can't! Tell me what's difference between You and I?"

"Ummm... You has three letters and I is single."

"No. It's U minus I! Difference, Remus! Difference! And you call yourself an adult? Tsk tsk tsk. Come on let's go home and put you to bed," Kitty pulled his hand.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"The people in my room are probably asleep. We don't want to barge in and disturb them, do we? And I'm not sleepy anyway."

"Ofcourse you are. Look at your eyes! They're all heavy..."

Remus laughed. It was her eyes that were heavy. "Are they? Maybe it's you who should hit the bed."

"Nah! I'm good. So what do we do now?"

"Ummm," Remus scratched his head.

"Tell me about your pranks at school!" Kitty grinned.

"Again?"

"You just told me a few! Seven years of school and you told me just seven!"

"Alright," Remus chuckled. "Let's sit on the bed. It's freezing over there," he said as jerked his head towards the window sill.

"Don't close the windows," Kitty said as she jumped onto her bed and leaned sideways on the headboard without her back touching it.

Remus sat facing her. "It was in our second year," he smiled remembering the prank. "It was also the night they confronted me about my monthly disappearances. It was the first full moon night after we came back to Hogwarts. James and Sirius were always interested in the suits of armour. So, that afternoon we were having a free period and they thought they should give it a try with the armours. An hour later, McGonagall was yelling at the top of her lungs and James and Sirius were trying to justify their actions," Remus laughed.

"What happened?"

"James shouted 'We were studying!' at the top of his lungs," Remus started imitating them. He is a perfect aper. Not even James and Sirius could ape anyone as better as Remus. "And Sirius backed him up saying 'It was all academic!'

And McGonagall glared at them and spoke in a very stern voice. 'You put on the suits of armour from the third floor corridor, and rode your broomsticks down the hall directly into each other shouting "CHARGE" at the top of your lungs.

Sirius waved his hands desperately, 'It was Muggle studies!'

And James goes like, 'We were recreating an old fashioned muggle duel!'

'All academic,' Sirius smiled at her innocently.

'You charmed two suit of armours to attack Mr. Snape and his friends! Is that academic too?'

'It wasn't our fault!' (James)

'Yeah. We charmed the suits of armours to help us get rid of filthy little mice that were causing a great trouble in the school!' (Sirius)

'We never knew they would go after the big ones!' (James)

'Detention tonight, Potter and Black. Scrub the owlery floor with tooth brushes, the muggle way.' And she walked away."

Kitty laughed aloud. "Where were you and Peter?"

"Oh! It was I, who charmed the armours. And Peter was the lookout," Remus smirked.

"Ah! The smart ass!" Kitty chuckled.

"And one day, the Slytherins came to support their team in the quidditch finals. Only they were in bright, glittery Red and Gold robes, hair, skin everything. The colours lasted for a whole week. The other time," Remus scratched his head chuckling. "It was in our fourth year. We changed the Slytherin password to 'I love muggles and muggleborns'. It lasted for an entire month."

"Oh no!," Kitty laughed. "And they all kept calm and used it?"

"Well, they had to. If anyone tried to change the password or say something rude, flobberworms shot out of the stone wall. Even the teachers couldn't change it."

They both laughed.

"The other time, in our fifth year, all the books in the castle, including Ravenclaw tower and the library vanished."

"No way! They'd go nuts!"

"Ah! Believe me they did. There was an uproar. It was three days before O. ."

"Oh no!" Kitty gasped. "That isn't funny! You can't do it! You shouldn't have done it!" She said shocked.

"James and Sirius thought it was the best thing they could do—"

"Horse shit!"

"—to calm the students down. Students were losing their minds. They wouldn't sleep or eat or talk to anyone. Hospital wing was full with students who had panic attacks. And that's when they decided to step up and do this. That morning people went mad. But after some breakfast, students slowly walked out of the castle and into the grounds. They relaxed, talked to each other and spent time with friends. One whole day, they just relaxed. At the end of the day, the books reappeared. And everyone started preparing for O. with a fresh mind," he smiled.

"Aww... That's sweet," Kitty smiled.

"This one time after winning the quidditch cup, the Gryffindor quidditch team threw a party in the tower. It was almost 3 in the morning when McGonagall came in looking harassed.

'I am really happy that we won the house cup. But it's 3 in the morning and you are supposed to be in beds!' She yelled. And in the blink of an eye, the common room was empty except for Gideon, Fabian, Frank, James and Sirius. Alice and I were pretending to be fast asleep on the couch and the armchair. The room was quiet.

'You took a life here tonight, Professor. Yiu did. The life of a party,' Sirius drawled drunk. He was totally wasted.

'And I will take yours too if you are not in your bed in five seconds' she snapped at him. Believe me, they ran for their lives.

'And that includes you too Miss Dearborn and Mr Lupin. Never ever try to act for the rest of your lives. You're the worst at acting,' she said sternly and we both jumped up ran into our dorms."

"Whe...when... When did this happen?" Kitty asked laughing clutching her stomach.

"Sixth year. Merlin! We laughed about it for weeks."

They both were laughing their arses off.

"Oh Merlin! It's been days we've laughed like this," Remus said.

"Yeah."

The Order was having a hard time. They were all busy with missions and are working harder than ever. There were dark circles under everyone's eyes. Especially the Marauders and Kitty. No one knew she barely slept except Tinky, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and Dumbledore. She's been working her arse off on controlling and using her magic.

All they want is the war to end without losing their people and want to be a proper family.

Remus and Kitty looked at each other. He always found her interesting. And Kitty always liked Remus. From the day she arrived, they both spent a lot of time together.

'She looks beautiful,' he thought as the firelight made her skin glow in a beautiful shade of brown.

'Ah those interesting beautiful green eyes, soft smile and that smooth straight hair!' Kitty thought. 'Beautiful... Inside and out. She's one lucky girl...'

They stared into each other's eyes and then all of a sudden, it just happened.

Remus and Kitty, both leaned forward slowly and kissed.

Kitty ran her fingers through his hair and Remus gently made circles on her cheek with his thumb.

His lips tasted sweet. Like chocolate. And so did she, even though she was drunk. Everything was good for 20seconds.

'No. This is not right. We're drunk. She is in love with someone else. She is my friend. And I can't feel the bond. Not mine. No,' Remus thought.

'It's Remus. It's not Sirius! No. What the hell am I doing?' She thought.

"Moony!" James barged in.

They broke apart. James looked at each other shocked.

"Soory. But I... We have to go! There's an attack!" He blurted out.

"I'll see you in a minute," Remus nodded.

James started grinning.

"James?" Remus called.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'll wait," he said and walked out.

"Ummmm—"

"We'll talk when I return. I know."

"Just .. Be careful."

"You too."

And Remus hurried out of the room totally shocked.

 _ **AN: I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I was a but busy with my works and also had to edit this part a few times. I'll make sure to update regularly.**_

 _ **Please review. And follow me for updates. :) don't forget to share the story.**_

 _ **PS: The back story of McGonagall is canon. And, yeah I prefer Lames to Jily :D**_


	40. That's Why

_***Third Person's POV***_

The five came back home after two hours, all tired. Peter didn't go with them.

James closed all the doors and windows with the regular, powerful spells when they were all in.

"You kissed?! You both kissed?!" Sirius asked still unable to believe what James told him two hours ago when they were running to the apparation point.

"No, Sirius. We were counting each other's teeth with our tongues!" Remus said calmly looking at him. "Ofcourse we kissed!"he yelled. "Well, technically, it's a drunk kiss."

"So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" James asked with a cocky grin.

"Wha... What? In our room ofcourse!" Remus said pointing his fingers towards Sirius and himself.

"I'm going to bed," Lily rolled her eyes and disapparated.

"Me too," Remus disapparated with a pop to escape from James and Sirius.

James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.

Remus stood outside her door, hesitant to go in and check on her. He heard a soft thud when he was about to leave.

"She isn't asleep yet?" He muttered as he opened the door.

Kitty was sprawled across the floor, her wand lay aside and she was silently sobbing.

In two quick strides, he reached her. "Oh my God! What happened? Kitty! What's wrong?" He helped her up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She sobbed hard into his chest.

"Oh Merlin! Is this about the kiss? It... It was unintentional. We were drunk. It—"

"No," she choked. She shook her head sobbing. "N...not... bout that," she sobbed hard. Remus rubbed her shoulders where the skin wasn't burnt.

"Calm down...what is bothering you then?'

"Ooooooo... Seems like you're going to share a bed tonight, love birds?" Sirius stood by the door with a smug grin.

"Sirius, shut up!" Remus snapped at him.

That's when Sirius noticed that something was wrong.

"Woah! What happened?" He walked in hurriedly.

"She wouldn't say."

Sirius looked around and saw her wand lay aside, and a book at her feet. He took it. "Woah! She drew a picture of herself and she feels so sad about herself because she is fat! Look," he gave the book to Remus. Remus gave one look at the picture and smacked Sirius on the head with the book.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"It's her mother you git!"

"What?" Sirius looked again. "Yeah. I saw her picture in her laptop. Man they look alike. Hey Pryde. What happened?'

She didn't move. She kept crying.

"Kitty, tell me what's wrong. Do you..do you miss her?" Remus asked calmly.

She nodded.

"Alright listen. There is nothing I could possibly do anything about it now. You...you came here. Dumbledore is trying to fix your time turner or find another way to send you back home. But we all know there isn't a time turner to take you to the future. It—"

"No... No.. It's not about that. I... I don't wanna go back to that place. I... I just miss my mum. It's...it's her birthday today. Just.." She said in between sobs.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius shrugged. He was too shocked in the first place to see Kitty crying like a baby. She even talked like one when she was crying. He found it cute.

"Okay. Why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better," Remus suggested.

"I... I can't," she shook her head.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sirius asked.

"She wouldn't leave my head. No one would."

"Who?"

"The ghost of my girlfriend's past," Kitty muttered.

"Her mum," Remus chuckled. "Kitty, are you traveling back to your place again? Dumbledore told you that's not a good idea! Your mind gets vulnerable!"

"I need to check on her! Make sure she's okay!" She yelled breaking away from Remus. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. "She's the only person I could always call mum!" She said calmly. "And now I can't even... Never mind. I thought she was happy. But she isn't. She's beating herself. I.. I donno..." She trailed off.

"Calm down. She will be alright."

"You'll never understand," she mumbled.

"Yes, I will never understand. But tell me. Can you do something about it now?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Kitty sighed.

"That's a No, then. So stop worrying about it. And if you think you could do something about it, then you shouldn't be worried either."

"Oh what am I going to do without you?" she smiled at Remus.

"Loads of things. Every thing you did before you met him," Sirius shrugged.

Kitty glared at him.

"And I think it's my cue to leave," he got to his feet. "Have fun!" He smirked and disapparated.

Remus and Kitty looked at each other.

"It's late and you are tired. You should go to bed," she told Remus.

"Yeah. Yeah right. Good night," Remus got to his feet.

"Night. And thank you," Kitty smiled and gave him a quick hug.

Remus turned to leave. He took two steps and turned back. "Umm...about earlier..."

Kitty started chewing her lip. She felt nervous and a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Remus waved his hand dismissively, smiling. "We were drunk."

Kitty nodded and smiled.

"Well," Remus cleared his throat. "Last night Sirius told me something."

"Oh!"

"It's Sirius isn't it?'

"Huh?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and gave her a 'don't try to fool me' look.

She nodded.

"I figured it," he smiled. "You know, let's just forget about whatever happened hours ago. Well, to be honest, I didn't feel anything. No, the kiss was good. You're great. But, I didn't feel it. I mean, it felt great but I don't think it's the feel... I mean you're not my mate, right? When you find the one, your true mate, well I'm a wolf so—"

"Remus, I get it. Wolf thing. I understand."

"Yeah. Wolf thing," Remus chuckled nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"So... Are we cool, mate?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Cool!"

"Alright then."

"Don't tell him," Kitty looked at him nervously.

"What? No! It's your thing. I won't."

"Thanks. And...umm..."

"What?"

"Are you... Nothing."

"Oh come on! What is it?"

"Is it true? About what you said... About..the.. the kiss...? Am I good?"

"Wha...yeah! You're great. What you never kissed anyone before?'

"I did. But you're the first white guy!" She giggled. "And you were incredible."

"Ah! Thanks. Well, then you're the first non-white I kissed."

Kitty nodded smiling.

"Alright, this is getting weird. I'm leaving. Goodnight," Remus gave a quick hug and walked out of the room.

Kitty stood there chuckling.

"Hey! I thought you were going to spend the night with her?!" Sirius propped up his head on his elbow.

"Well, you were wrong."

"Why? What happened? I thought you both were—"

"Hey! We are friends and that's just an accident. Besides, we don't click!"

"Click?" Sirius scoffed. "Says who?"

"Me. Stop eating my mind and let me sleep. I'm tired as hell."

"Moony! Why—"

"Tell me now. Why do you hate me being single? Why do you always try to get me hooked up with someone?"

"Because you shouldn't be single! You're the nicest gut I've ever met! Well, besides James and myself," he smirked. And Remus scoffed. "But really mate. I told you loads of times. If I had a sister, I'd do anything to get you both together. FCK! If I was a girl, I'd definitely date you. You're my moon!" Sirius said seductively.

"And you're my star!" Remus laughed.

"You're both gay AF. Shut up and let me. sleep!" Peter groaned throwing a pillow at Remus.

The yells filled the hallway. Kitty walked faster towards the small group of people.

"I will not be treated by bloody mudbloods!" A tall man in his early 40s was yelling furiously. "I don't even want you scum to stand in our presence. Filth!" He spat.

"Well, surprise! I would like to say that I feel the same about you! But I shouldn't because this is my work place. Guess what! You are breathing the same air as we are!" Kitty heard a familiar female voice. She was sure it was Lily.

Kitty was standing right behind the man now. There was another tall man standing with him. They both were in expensive, green silk robes.

"You dare speak to me! You filthy mudblood!"

"Hey! Watch your filthy mouth or I will take care of it! I don't work here so no one would stop me," Kitty heard another familiar voice. James.

"How dare you talk to me like that you ungreatful blood traitor! You filthy dunglicking scum—" the man stopped yelling midway as he felt someone tap hard on his shoulders and turned to see.

WHACK!

The man saw a bright white light for few seconds. He swayed for a moment because of the impact of the blow on his nose.

People around gasped.

The other man who is with him whipped his wand out and pointed at Kitty. But before he could curse Kitty, his wand flew out of his hand, leaving him gobsmacked.

Kitty was ready to punch him next when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the two men. Kitty was taken aback as someone slid their strong arms around her waist and was pulling her back from hitting those men. She didn't like it. Her burn on her back was hurting. She tried to hit the person with her elbow but he was quick. He dodged the blow.

"Pryde! Stop!" He growled in her hear.

"Black?!" Kitty was surprised. "What are you doing here? Let go off me!" She grunted.

"YOU! What are you doing here? How dare you disarm me?" The second man growled. Kitty thought he looked familiar.

He had the same dark hair, grey eyes and the aristocratic features.

"Hello, dear father," Sirius smirked. "Uncle Cygnus, you look charming."

"O... Orion and Cygnus Black?" Kitty mumbled.

Cygnus Black had dark hair and eyes, and was now having a bloody nose.

"You filthy blood traitor—"

"You goat fuckin arsehole!" Kitty growled cutting off Cygnus. "One more word and your teeth will be on the floor."

"How dare you—"

"Oh, I warned you," Kitty raised her arm and took a step to strike him again but Sirius and James were quick to pull her back.

"Well, I think you should leave before your robes are totally drenched in blood," Lily said sternly.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A stern voice filled the hallway.

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

It was Andromeda Tonks. She was looking furious. A tall blond was with her, who had the brightest blue eyes Kitty has ever seen. He was clutching his wand tight.

"Are you all on your day off?" He asked sternly looking at everyone.

The crowd dispersed in a blink of an eye. The healer trainees ran as if their arses were on fire.

Now, the two elder Blacks, James, Sirius, Lily, Kitty, Andromeda and the blond were in the hallway.

"I think it is time for you to leave," Andromeda turned to her father. She looked him straight in the eye and said in a stern voice.

"You dare speak to me like that you blood traitor!" Cygnus Black spat.

"I am a healer and I have the right to order you to leave this place!" She said aloud.

"I don't want to stay in a place full of filth either! Mudbloods and blood traitors," Cygnus growled going red. He turned to Kitty. "And you. This is nor over yet! Mark my words, girl. We will meet soon."

"Should I be scared now? You're going to send the lunatic daughter of yours to fetch me?" Kitty scoffed. "Oh, look! My legs are trembling!" She shook her legs. James and Sirius laughed. Cygnus looked as if he was going to explode.

"Enough!" Andromeda shouted. "Dearborn, show them the way out."

"We can find the way out ourselves," Orion Black grunted. He turned to Sirius and glared at him. Kitty and Cygnus were glaring daggers at each other. Sirius returned his father's wand.

They both walked away, Orion in silence and, Cygnus grumbling obscenities.

"My office," Andromeda told them and walked away. They followed her. The blond looked at Kitty and smiled before going his own way.

"What are you doing here?" James asked Kitty. She should be at Hogwarts.

"I should ask you the same," Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"We have lunch together."

"Dumbledore sent me to meet Andromeda."

"Why?"

"Just like that," Kitty shrugged.

"Uh-huh?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"But you made things worse, Black," Kitty growled at him.

"What?!"

Kitty sighed. "When you grabbed me from behind—"

"Shit! The burn!" Lily gasped. "How bad?"

"I donno. It hurts real bad," Kitty winced taking off her robe.

The healing skin was ruptured and blood was trickling down.

"FCK!" Sirius swore. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."

"Well, that's what you do. You never really think about anything," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You were —"

"In here," Lily interrupted him and they entered a small cubicle.

Andromeda was sitting in her chair looking serious. "Care to explain?" She asked them.

"He was being mean to Lily," James started.

"James," Lily gave him an 'I can talk for myself' look. She turned to Andromeda. "Mr Black came to get his creature bite looked on. I was assigned to him and," Lily sighed. "Apparently, he did not want a muggleborn like me to run the tests."

"You're so naive, Lily," Sirius interrupted her. "Andy, he started calling her the 'you-know-what' and all obscenities. We just arrived and they were yelling. Father and Uncle."

"And I told him to watch his mouth—"

"Filthy mouth," Sirius corrected. Andromeda sighed.

"Yeah. Or I would take care of it," James finished.

"And you?" Andromeda turned to Kitty.

"Well, anything they said," Kitty jerked her towards James, Lily and Sirius. "Couldn't shut him up. So I punched him on the face," she shrugged.

"You punched Cygnus Black in the face?" Andromeda asked half astonished and half amused.

Kitty shrugged. "I punched a foul mouthed pureblood maniac. Besides, I didn't know he was a Black or I'd have punched him harder the first time itself."

Andromeda was taken aback. "You seem to hate Blacks a lot."

"No, I don't. Well, I think yeah. But I do like some Blacks. Like this Black," she looked at Sirius.

"This Black," Sirius chuckled.

"Regulus, you, Alphard, your pro muggle ancestor Phineas Black and all other disowned Blacks."

"Well, you seem to know a lot about the Blacks," Andromeda chuckled. "You punched my father," she laughed.

"That was one bloody punch," Sirius laughed.

"So was his nose," Lily chuckled.

"You shouldn't have mentioned Bella."

"He shouldn't have threatened me in the first place. Besides, I'm waiting to meet her."

"You should be very careful, Pryde. You all may leave," Andromeda told James, Lily and Sirius. "And Miss Evans, don't you ever let anyone talk down on you and your blood status. Those wealthy purebloods might be sending funds to the Hospital and the Ministry, but they don't have a right to talk down on someone. Always be proud of yourself. You are ten times a better witch than those pureblood maniacs."

"Thank you," Lily smiled. And they three walked out to have their lunch.

"Miss Pryde," Andromeda turned to Kitty. "Dumbledore sent me a letter. But first let me take care of that burn."

"What do you think of her?" Marlene asked Sirius.

Sirius and Marlene were cuddling in Marlene's bed.

"Who?" Sirius asked confused.

"Pryde."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. A general opinion."

"Well, she is annoying. Annoying, yet interesting."

"I think she fancies you," Marlene said looking at him.

Sirius laughed. "She'd kill herself if she heard this. No, she doesn't. You think so?"

"You don't understand," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand. Apparently, she is in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. She won't say."

"Why?"

"Because she's mental, that's why. Do you think there is a reason for things she does?" Sirius laughed. "Don't you think we are wasting our time talking about someone else?" Sirius said pulling her closer and kissing her gently on her lips.

Marlene ran her fingers through Sirius' hair and kissed him hard as he worked his fingers over her body.


	41. Forbidden

**_*Third person's POV*_**

 _**Dean Raven's Baby it's you playing on Kitty's cellphone._

 _~Ooh, I've never felt so in love_

 _Ooh, and you're the only one I'm thinking of_

 _See baby it's you, it's you_

 _I smile every time you call me your man_

 _Oh baby it's you, it's you_

 _I can't wait to put a ring on your hand_

 _See baby it's you, it's you_

 _I'm gonna love you til the day that I die_

 _Oh baby it's you, it's you_

 _I'll never make a tear fall from your eye~ **_

"Let me help you."

Kitty jumped startled when she heard his voice. She was standing in front of the mirror and was trying to put ointment on her burns.

"Black! I told you not to do this!" She shrieked. "You can't just apparate into people's rooms! They might be doing something else! You're... You're... Depriving privacy!" She said waving her hands wildly.

Sirius scoffed. "One. I didn't apparate into your room. The door was open and I walked in—"

"You could've knocked!"

He scoffed again. "Two," he sighed. "Never mind. Let me help you."

"No, thanks. I... I could do it on my own," Kitty stammered.

"Yeah, I could see that. You've been trying to do it on your own for the last ten minutes and you couldn't and mind you, you are miles away from the burn."

"You... You..you've been watching me!" She shrieked. "What are you? A perv?"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down, Missy. I came to talk to you, the door was opened and I heard you singing and also groaning like a wounded hippogriff. I was curious and walked in and saw you struggling with this. I went back to get Tinky but she wasn't there. I stood outside the room all this time. I figured that you're going dislocate your arms if you keep doing that. So, I came in," Sirius said and sucked in air.

Kitty stared at him for few seconds. "I... I'm sorry?"

"You should be. You called me a perv."

"Actually, I asked you if you were a perv."

"Ha ha ha... You called a gentleman perv."

Kitty scoffed.

"Right. Give that to me," he stretched out his hand.

"It's okay. Tinky will do it."

"I told you. Tinky isn't home. Mum, dad and Tinky went out."

"Oh.. I'll ask—"

"Lily? No you can't. Because she's busy snogging Prongs and...doing something else."

"Kitty raised her eyebrows."

"I walked in on them moments ago," Sirius laughed.

 _ *****Moments ago****_

"Prongs? Mate?" Sirius barged into Lily's room.

James and Lily were on her bed kissing and in very compromising position.

"PADFOOT!" James yelled and Lily groaned.

"Ewww... Get a room both of you."

"Padfoot, you nutter! We are in a room!" James snapped at him.

"My room!" Lily added. "And get out before I curse you."

 _ *****Now****_

Kittu sighed and gave the vial of ointment to him and turned her back to Sirius.

"Sorry I made it worse today," Sirius said dabbing the ointment. Kitty shivered at Sirius' touch.

"It's... It's okay," she said looking at him in the mirror. Her heart was pounding. It always does when Sirius is closer.

"By the way, I like what you did with your clothes," Sirius chuckled. "Adult bibs with sleeves," he laughed.

'Oh that laugh though,' Kitty thought.

 _*Enrique Iglesius' I wish I was your lover started playing.*_

 _'Oh damn! The right song,'_ she thought.

 _*~You know I got this feeling that I just can't hide_

 _I tried to tell you how I feel_

 _I tried to tell you but I'm weak_

 _Words don't come easily_

 _When you get close I shiver_

 _I watch you when you smile_

 _I watch you when you cry_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _I can't find a way to tell you_

 _I wish I was your lover_

 _I wish that you were mine_

 _Baby I've got this feeling_

 _That I just can't hide_

 _Don't try to run away_

 _There's many things I wanna say_

 _No matter how it ends_

 _Just hold me when I tell you_

 _I wish I was your lover_

 _I wish that you were mine_

 _Baby I got this feeling_

 _That I just can't hide~*_

"Who is the bloke?" He asked.

"Umm.. En... Enrique Iglesius."

He nodded.

Kitty raised her hand to the mirror. She started slowly moving her fingers over Sirius' reflection. His face and hair.

 _'Woah that arse! She's got wider hips. If she works out and lose a bit of shit, she will have a great body. That curves though,_ ' he thought.

He lifted his head and looked, and Kitty was quick enough to act like she was rubbing off something on the mirror.

"Done," he said looking at her in the mirror.

"Thank you."

They kept looking at each other.

 _*~Don't try to run away_

 _There's many things I wanna say_

 _No matter how it ends_

 _Just hold me when I tell you_

 _I wish I was your lover_

 _I wish that you were mine_

 _Baby I got this feeling_

 _That I just can't hide~*_

 _'Why are we staring at each other?'_ He thought _. ' "I think she fancies you," '_ Marlene voice echoed in his head.

 _'Stop staring at him you idiot,'_ Kitty thought _. 'But look how we look together! He's waaaayy outta my league! Ah! I do wish I was your lover!'_

"So, you said you came to talk to me. Why?" Kitty asked turning to face him, breaking the awkward silence

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was bored."

Kitty chuckled. "You were bored so you came looking for me? What am I? Your entertainer?"

"Obviously," Sirius grinned. "I see you're in your pajamas," he noted.

"I see you're not," she replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Smirking, Kitty walked over to her bed and they both jumped onto it.

"You're going to attend the meeting in pajamas? It's at Moody's today."

"I can walk outta the house, attend meetings, even parties in my pajamas if I want. But, no. I'm not coming today."

"What?! Why?"

Kitty pursed her lips. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Well," Kitty sighed. "I was forbidden to attend the meetings and..."

"And?!"

"Also go out at nights. Especially with you."

"What?!"

"Because, every time we go out, we don't return without having a 'reckless adventure' or whatever."

Sirius scoffed. "Reckless adventure? Who said that?"

"You know who."

"Dumbledore! Only he could forbid you."

Kitty nodded.

"But that's mental!"

"And also because I've killed people."

"Death eaters. You've killed murderers."

" 'If you kill a murderer, the amount of murderers wouldn't change'," Kitty mimicked Dumbledore.

"That's why you killed five!"

"Exactly, that's what I said and got myself suspended from the Order for a while and my freedom's taken away!"

"Rubbish! That's bloody insane!"

"But, I think they are right."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I mean... I was and am against killing," Kitty said. "I shouldn't kill anyone... Not even them. Most of the guys I've killed were married and had kids. I just took away their fathers."

"You just saved their lives. You put a stop to the birth of few more pureblood maniacs, senseless arseholes and probably murderers in making. Of course the kids lost their fathers, but when they grow up, they'd know whats right and what's dangerous. What path got their fathers killed."

Kitty listened to him intently. "What...what if they don't... What if they turn out to be like their fathers and choose the same path?"

"Then they will end up like their fathers. Stop eating yourself. We could've died if you hadn't done that."

Kitty merely shrugged.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked smirking.

"About what?"

"Are you really going to obey Dumbledore?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Come on, Pryde!"

"You really don't think I should attend the Order meeting now, do you?"

"No," Sirius scoffed. "Dumbledore would know. But we could hang out... For another adventure."

"Nah! I'll stay home."

Sirius scoffed. "Scared, Pryde?"

Kitty glared at him.

"Merlin's shit! Pryde, are you against breaking rules?"

"No. I think... Dumbledore was right," Kitty said as the conversation she had with Dumbledore that morning, replayed in her head.

 _ *****Earlier****_

Kitty was in Dumbledore's office.

"You've been out of control, Pryde. You have become reckless and, turning vile and cruel. You disappoint me," Dumbledore said sternly.

Kitty just stared at him.

"I still wonder if you were the same person who said wonderful things about life, death, pain and loss. All I see right now is a killer."

"They...they were murderers!" Kitty pointed out. "They killed and kill people. I just saved many people and lot of work."

"If you kill a murderer, the amount of murderers wouldn't change," Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

"Yeah. That's why I killed more."

"Enough!" Dumbledore snapped at her.

Kitty sighed. "Sir, we were attacked! I never thought I'd kill them. Okay? We were trying to escape. I was half naked. My back was burnt! My body was almost numb! And... Sirius was hit. Okay? He was hit with some curse or hex or whatever! I didn't know! I panicked. What if that was a killing curse? I would've killed myself right there. I didn't know. I just did it! I was trying to save —"

"Sirius," Dumbledore finished for her calmly.

"Well, I was going to say 'us', but yeah. Him the most."

"You're not going out with him anymore."

"WHAT?!"

Dumbledore looked at her intently. "Have you ever realised that whenever you both are together something dangerous would happen and you end up hurting or killing someone? Sirius is a reckless person. So are you. He has anger management issues. So do you. He is adventurous. So are you. There is a war going on and people are getting killed. This is not the time to be reckless. Voldemort wants to lay his hands on the members of the Order. And the last thing I want from you is to run directly into to outstretched arms."

Kitty scoffed. "He cannot get into my head. He couldn't do anything to me."

"Yes, but he could do anything with Sirius."

That shut her up.

Dumbledore continued. "Just imagine what would you do when you realise that you are the reason behind Sirius's pain."

Kitty glared at him. "Sirius is a great wizard. He wouldn't get caught. No one can touch him. I will never let anyone lay a finger on him."

"Overconfidence is futile, Katherine. Let me be brutally honest. You aren't a proper witch. You just started learning. You aren't a skilled duellist. Yes, you can cast proper disarming and stunning spells, when you are practicing. But that is not enough. You do not understand what the death eaters can do."

"Oh, I understand very well," Kitty mumbled.

They both stared at each other for few seconds. Dumbledore knew he hit something. He was suppressing a smile.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "I won't go out at nights with Sirius and have any 'reckless adventures' anymore."

"Good. And you are suspended from the Order until I see you are in a right mind."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. The Order is not about killing and you killed more death eaters than the aurors did."

"It's funny. I don't understand why it is wrong."

"Because the death eaters have families too. Wives and kids." He let this sink in. Kitty sat staring at him. She sighed at last and nodded.

"And you are supposed to meet Andromeda Tonks at Mungo's today."

"Why?"

"Because your emotions are unstable. And, she is your healer. She told me she needs to check on you regularly."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm different. I remember her saying that. Different because she couldn't get into my system properly! Did you tell her about me?"

"No. It's not necessary."

Kitty nodded.

"Anger leads to destruction." He looked at her intently. "Take out your wand and let's continue our practice on switching spells."

 _ *****Now****_

"You think Dumbledore was right, eh?" Sirius smirked. "What are you trying to become? Goody-two-shoes?"

Kitty stared at him.

"Alright. Can we watch a movie on your lap thingy?"

"Which one?"

"The fast cars."

"Fast and Furious," she corrected him. "Aren't we supposed to watch it along with James?"

"But James is busy with Lily."

"Why aren't you with Marlene then?"

"She is still at Mungo's."

"Okay. Any other movie?"

Sirius pouted.

"No. We promised that we'd watch Fast and Furious, X-Men, Avengers, Twilight, Hunger games, anything with series, together," Kitty smiled. She never told them that she had the

"Fine. Something horror?"

"Umm...I'm not in a mood for horror. Romance?"

"Oooooo someone's in a mood for romance tonight," Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Kittu rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Bye."

"Okay...okay... Romance then."

Kitty turned on her laptop and went through the list of movies.

"This," she smiled clicking on the movie. "The Vow."

"The Vow?"

"Yes. It's beautiful and the guy is just 'yum'," she grinned.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Yum? What's his name?"

Kittu sighed. "I don't remember even their names. I don't remember the names of anyone I know from my time. Even the end credits go blank."

"It still confuses me, Pryde. No names in your contact list or texts or in here. Just people. No names."

"Well, I think I dwelt more time thinking about you...I mean this world, and the moment I came into this world, I'm doomed to forget the names, but not people," Kitty shrugged.

They both adjusted themselves on the bed, Sirius waved his wand and, got some pizza and soda, and they watched the movie.

 _ *****two hours later****_

"Wow! That bloke went through some real shit. I'd go mental if I were him," Sirius commented.

"Isn't he yum?" Kitty grinned.

"Yum? I can't call him yum. But yeah. He is cool."

 _ **AN: I know I haven't been updating regularly. Soorryy... I'm kinda going through a phase... But I'm trying hard to complete this.**_

 _ **Anyway...I hope you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to share the story with other Potterheads... And follow me for further updates. I'm open for suggestions and reviews..**_

 _ **3 3**_


	42. The Battle

_***Third person's POV***_

 _ ***(30 Jan 1979)***_

The soft alarm went off. It was 12 in the night and Lily woke up in the dark room and slid out of her bed. She hit the bed directly for a short nap, two hours ago, after coming home from Mungo's, totally exhausted, having a long terrible day. She had her patrol duty in few minutes.

"Happy Birthday!" The yells filled the room.

 _POP_

 _BANG_

 _POP_

"Merlin's pants!" Lily shrieked,clutching her chest. She pulled out her wand...

 _WHOOSH_

 _BANG_

 _CRAASSHH..._

"Wooooah! It's us!" James shouted ducking and turning on the lights with a wave of his wand.

Lily's spell hit the vase behind him.

"I told you so," Remus muttered casting a shield charm between them and Lily.

"Darn it, James! You people gave me a scare!" Lily said lowering her wand.

"Wow! You're toootally reckful," Sirius commented.

"Happy birthday, love," James grinned hugging Lily.

She grinned and kissed him passionately . "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Lily pad! Am I going to get the same kiss?" Sirius smirked hugging her.

"Not even in your next life, Padfoot," Lily smacked him on his shoulder, hugging him tight. "Thank you," and kissed him on his cheek.

Remus wished her next, followed by Marlene, Kitty, Peter and at last, Tinky.

They gave her presents and soon left for their patrol duties.

 ** _*My POV*_**

"Someone's home early," Sirius commented walking into the kitchen, followed by James.

I merely shrugged.

"What are you doing?" James asked walking over to me.

"What are these? Meat balls? Why are you soaking them—"

"They're not meat balls, Black," I cut him off. I was making a dessert for tonight's party. "That's a dessert. It's called Gulab Jamun."

"Gulla what?" They both asked in unison.

"G-U-L-A-B J-A-M-U-N."

"Whatever. They look like soft meat balls," Sirius shrugged and tried to take one out of the large vessel.

I swatted his hand away. "Do not contaminate it with your filthy hands! Wash your hands first!"

He looked mortified. "Hey! I'm the most cleanest person you will ever meet. Look at them," he lifted his hands. "They're the cleanest things in the whole universe! Look, they shine like the stars in the dark sky!"

I stared at him. "Are you done or is there a 100feet parchment of rubbish about your stupid hands you'd like say?" I asked looking bored.

Mr and Mrs Potter, Tinky and James laughed.

"I could swallow down the alphabet soup and shit out a smarter comeback than that," Sirius scoffed.

"Rowena's robes!" I said in a fake astonishment, pointing my finger at Sirius. "It spoke! It spoke! And it took just a few seconds for it to come up with that stupid comeback!"

The room was filled with laughter. The Potters were going pink.

Tinky was on the floor rolling and laughing. "Master Black and Miss Kitty started fighting again!" She squealed.

"Were you held back a class? One? Two?" Sirius smirked.

"Wow! You're eveb dumber than you look!"

"Shock me! Say something intelligent!"

"Merlin's beard! Stop it! Enough!" Mrs Potter interrupted, still trying to control her laughter.

Sirius made a funny face at me.

"You know what's hard? Looking at your regular, normal face. But with all those faces... You're making it the hardest thing in the world," I sighed.

"Well, I was going to give you a nasty look...but I realised you already have one," he scoffed.

"Well, the last time I saw a face like yours, I fed it a banana," I smirked.

"You have the greatest face for make-up, Pryde!" He smirked.

"Well, your face makes onions cry an ocean of tears, Black," I scoffed.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort. But no voice came out. I tried to laugh. But I was silenced too.

Mrs Potter was lazily waving her wand, with a slight smirk on her face. And Mr Potter and James were laughing hysterically.

 _'Fine. Take it_ ,' I said in Sirius' head and took out a gulab jamun with a spoon and gave it to him.

 _'I win_ ,' he said in my head.

 _'Give the spoon back to me,'_ I said reaching out to pull the spoon away from him.

He quickly put it in his mouth.

' _Git_ ,' I said in his head.

 _'Mmmmmm...'_ He mumbled, chewing.

 _'How's it?'_ I asked.

 _'This is sooo soft and just melts in my mouth_!' He licked his lips.

"Mum! They're talking in their heads!" James exclaimed.

Mrs Potter face palmed and rolled her eyes.

She waved her wand and lifted the spell.

"Merlin, Pryde! I want another one!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing the vessel.

"Hey! That's for the guests at the party!" I pulled it back.

"We are the guests! I am the guest! And I want more! Let it go, Pryde! Prongs, mate. Taste this!"

James tasted and he absolutely loved it.

"You three should leave the kitchen now. Your father has eaten atleast 20 and so did you," Mrs Potter said looking at them. "Enough for today."

Tinky pushed the three of them outside the kitchen.

 _ ***Hours later***_

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said aloud.

"Are you—" Remus stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows.

"I know. I look like a flobberworm," I sighed. "I always knew. I'll change back to...jeans and —"

"No!" Remus cut in. "You look nice. Beautiful."

"Be honest, Remus. It's just us," I rolled my eyes.

"Kitty, I'm not lying. You really look beautiful," he smiled.

I was wearing a high waist, A line, midnight blue, lace dress with a sweetheart neck.

"Really?" I asked still doubtful.

Remus nodded, smiling. "Are you done? People are already here."

"Yep."

"Come on then," he waved his hand and I followed him.

"You know... It feels great when I find myself just a few inches shorter than you...and not feet," I said walking beside him.

"You just grew three inches with those heels. It really doesn't make any difference," Remus laughed.

"It does. You just won't accept. By the way, you look checkzzyyy," I grinned. He was in a navy blue plaid and jeans.

Warming charms were cast in the manor so one need not wear a sweater even during the harshest winters.

We walked down the stairs slowly.

"I'm excited about our work!" I grinned. "We're going to start our own little work from tomorrow!"

"Yeah? Are you nervous?" He chuckled.

"A bit."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"Why, aren't you nervous?"

"Who told you I'm not?"

"And yet you're assuring me that everything would be fine?" I rolled my eyes.

We reached the hall and heard the loud music and people talking aloud.

"Remus," I pulled his sleeve.

"I know you hate crowds and so do I. I'll not leave your side unless...nature calls."

"What will I do without you," I chuckled, linking our arms. I hate crowds, be it a party or a family gatherings or a meeting or a shopping mall. Crowded roads are a pain. Back at my place, if I was with a bloke, like my friends, cousins and rarely my father, I always walked behind them, clinging to their shirts or hands. None of them complained. I rarely held my brother's hand 'cause that idiot would get irritated if someone held his hand, and I always told him that he'd never find a girlfriend.

Remus and Mr Potter let me hold their hands or sleeves or hem of their shirts whenever in a crowd.

We entered the hall. I was speechless. I felt like I walked into a disco. Enchanted disco balls were floating in the air all over the place. Loud punk rock boomed. James was playing the drums and Sirius, the guitar. Peter, Marlene, Hestia, Emmeline, Gideon, Frank and Alice were already dancing.

I looked around in awe.

Remus nudged me. "It is just the beginning," he said aloud in my ear.

I realised one thing. If we wish to talk to someone, then we should be yelling at the top of our voices the whole night.

Sirius raised his eyebrows the moment he saw me. I didn't understand what that look meant. James and Peter grinned.

"Where's Lily?" I asked aloud, looking around for her.

"With Mr and Mrs Potter," Remus said.

We settled down at a table in a corner.

"Aren't you going to dance?" I asked Remus.

"Dance and I don't look good together," he chuckled. "What about you?"

"The same" I laughed.

More people joined in. Dorcas, Fabian, Benjy, Sturgis, Edgar, Caradoc, Dedalus...

There were few more people I was seeing for the first time. People wee dancing, drinking and having fun.

Moments later, Lily walked in. She was wearing a beautiful, floor length, halter neck, silk, dark green dress. She was gorgeous.

James stopped playing the drums and looked at her, awestruck.

Gideon, Fabian, Sirius and Benjy whistled, making Lily giggle.

"I'll be back," Remus said and quickly ran over to James and Sirius, and laid his hands on the piano. They started playing _Bob Marley's 'Is this love_ '.

James sang...

 _~**I wanna love you and treat you right_

 _I wanna love you every day and every night_

 _We'll be together with a roof right over our heads_

 _We'll share the shelter of my single bed_

 _We'll share the same room, yeah! - for Jah provide the bread_

 _Is this love - is this love - is this love_

 _Is this love that I'm feelin'?_

 _Is this love - is this love - is this love_

 _Is this love that I'm feelin'?_

 _I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!_

 _I got to know - got to know - got to know now!**~..._

The whole time James was singing, Lily blushed and laughed her heart out. In the end, they both kissed. Passionately.

Peter brought a large chocolate cake, decorated with lilies made of chocolate.

She cut the cake. After a while people stated smearing their faces with cake and every food they could find. I silently escaped to the corner of the hall.

"Having fun alone?" Remus asked walking over to me.

"Sort of. What about you? By the way, you guys make a cool band."

"Thank you," he chuckled. "By the way, I'm looking for a dance partner," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Uhuh. So, how about a dance?"

"I told you. Dance and I don't look good together and you'll regret asking me."

"Come on, Kitty! Stop lying! I've seen you dance."

"Really? When, may I ask?" I smirked. Because I did not dance after coming here, especially around people.

"In your laptop," he smirked back.

The smirk fell. "You did not!"

"And I know you are a good dancer," he smirked.

I stared at him shocked, with my mouth wide open.

"Or, is there any other reason? Like, you don't want to dance with me?"

"Rubbish! Why wouldn't I want—"

"Well, come on then," he took my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor and we started swaying to the music, dancing together.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful, tonight?" He said after few moments.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Twice, I guess. Might be because of the dress. Mr Potter got it last week."

"No. It's not the dress. It's you."

I felt my cheeks going warm.

"Are you blushing?" Remus chuckled.

"No. I'm not," I chuckled.

"Having fun are we?" I heard Sirius behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. He was looking at us with a smug grin.

"Now that you are here, not anymore," I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes. "How about I bring back the fun?"

"So you're going leave us alone now? Like, right now?" I asked faking excitement.

"Ah! Sorry to break your heart. Oh wait! You don't have one, do you?" He smirked.

"Will you please stop bickering?" Remus groaned.

"How about a dance with me, Pryde?" Sirius smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What have you planned to do? Break my leg or face or..."

He rolled his eyes. "Just a dance, Pryde."

I shrugged and nodded, still suspicious.

"Do you mind?" He asked Remus.

"Nope," Remus smiled. "I'll go have another drink," he walked away, not before saying, _'haaaaave fun' in my head._

A slow music started playing.

"May I?" Sirius bowed.

"Oh my! Black, I'm seriously rubbish at these partner dances."

"I know," he smirked taking my hand into his and pulling me closer.

 _No. Frikkin. Way!_

 _Why did I agree to dance with him?_

 _Damn! I could feel my heart in my head. Oh no... Are those butterflies? Why do I feel like my stomach's in a knot? How many drinks have I had?_

 _Oh my God! I'm with Sirius. No. Dancing with Sirius. His arm on my waist and my face just a few inches away from his. His cologne filled my lungs._

 _His strong arms...his lopsided grin...his spooky eyes..._

"What is it, Pryde?" He asked with that stupid lopsided grin on his face.

"Wha..whatt? Nothing?" I stuttered. Pull yourself together, you idiot!

"Your eyes says something else!"

"Really? What do they say?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That you're having naughty thoughts about me," he winked.

"Ugh! You're sooo full of yourself, Black," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you could resist such delicious bloke!"

"Black," I said calmly looking into his mysterious eyes. "You know... You aren't that 'delicious'. You feel it because people made you believe that you are 'delicious' or 'gorgeous' or 'irresistible'. But actually, you are good looking. You know... Normal good looking. I think it's high time you stop listening to people."

"I never listen to people," he scoffed. "You are just blind to my beauty...my charms...my everything."

"I think I prefer this deformity then," I chuckled.

Loud rock music started playing.

"You'll change your mind after this," Sirius smirked and let go off me.

He started dancing to the music.

People around us were cheering.

His body was so flexible that his moves were so fluid. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that's showing off his muscles, and he looked more sexy.

He stopped, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, scoffed and shook my head.

"Show him what you've got!" Remus shouted. He was at the piano and he started playing along with James.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wha..what?" I asked.

"She's scared," Sirius smirked.

I scoffed.

"Well, go on then!"

"Do it!" Lily yelled.

"Come on! Bets anyone?" James shouted to the crowd.

The people cheered.

"I'm betting on you, Kitty! Don't let me down!" Remus grinned.

"People are waiting, Pryde," Sirius said with a smug grin.

The music stopped. We looked around and James started playing the drums.

I shrugged and took off my heels... And started dancing, freestyle.

The people went 'oooh' and 'aaah!'

The smile fell from Sirius' face.

I stopped and looked at him.

And that's when the dance battle began.

It lasted for almost 30minutes.

Sirius was amazing. He's got the floor moves and many more.

He did the moonwalk. I was dumbstruck for a moment.

I did it too... But also did the Air walk and the circle glide.

That's it. Sirius was dumbstruck. He wasn't expecting it. Not just him but everyone.

"How did you do that?" He asked half shocked half amused.

I just smiled and winked at him. People were cheering.

I looked at Remus. He walked over to me. "I'm rich!" He grinned shoving few galleons into his pocket.

"I'm rich too," Lily grinned and hugged me.

"Nice legs you've got there, Pryde!" Gideon yelled.

"Thanks! I grew them myself!" I replied.

The party continued. Most of the people were totally wasted.

Remus and I slipped away upstairs without anyone noticing.

"You made me rich tonight!" He patted on my shoulder, grinning

"How rich?" I asked.

"35 Galleons and 20Sickles."

"Wooooaah!"

"Lily won 30 Galleons!" He laughed.

"Man, I made you rich!"

"Everyone down there knows Sirius is a great dancer. You just came out of the blue," he laughed.

"Well, I came in blue," I laughed at my own terrible pun. "Damn I need to pee. I'll meet you in your room," I said running up the stairs.

"Hold on tight!" He laughed.

I barged into my room and shrieked.

"The hell!"

There was someone in my bed!

Not one. Two people. Doing Frick Frack in my bed. I stood there gobsmacked.

"Why don't you sit here and watch? The angle will be perfect from here," The girl said sarcastically, pointing her finger at the bed side chair.

"I... I'm ... I'm... Sorry..." I stuttered and walked out of the room.

"You were quick!" Remus said walking towards me.

"Can...can I use your toilet?" I stuttered, still dazed.

He raised his eyebrows. "What happened to yours?"

"There's someone in my room. Will you let me use your toilet or not?"

"Calm down! Go...all yours!"

I ran into their room.

"Wait! Wait! I know urin there and you want to come out! Just wait," I muttered.

I heard Remus laugh out loud.

"Damn your wolf ears! Get out of the room!" I yelled turning on the taps in the toilet. I have this habit. If there's no running water in the toilet, I'll never use it.

"Will you stop laughing? It's been a century I said it!" I sighed.

Remus was still laughing. Peter was literally rolling on the floor.

Actually, they were wasted. That's why they're laughing too much.

"What are you all laughing at?" Sirius walked in. His hair was messy.

Remus told him about the 'I came in blue' and the 'urin there' puns.

Sirius started laughing too. "You forgot the legs one! I lost it when she said 'Thanks! I grew them myself!' Damn you, Pryde! What are you doing here anyway? You don't usually enter our kingdom."

"Ummm...my room is not mine for the moment," I replied.

"She walked in on someone having a Frick Frack," Remus chuckled.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and laughed. Differently. I frowned.

"I am riiiiichh," Remus crooned.

"You intelligent bastard! You knew it, didn't you?" Sirius asked. "You knew she is a superb dancer and you manipulated us into betting."

"Obviously," Remus chuckled.

"I won five galleons," Peter giggled.

"You knew it too?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No. It was all Moony. He is not into bettings unless he is sure to win. So I usually go with him," Peter beamed.

Sirius grumbled something incoherent. "Give me those galleons. What's yours is mine," he jumped on Remus and started searching his pockets.

Remus laughed. "You'll never find them, Padfoot. I saw this coming."

Sirius called both Remus and Peter, all sorts of names bit they both kept laughing.

"Pryde?" He called me.

"Hmm?"

"Teach me those moves."

"Oookaaay. But what's in it for me?"

"Unlimited ice-cream for a month!"

"Just a month?!"

"Two?"

"Well, seven is my number. But I don't want to trouble you. And no. I don't want icecream."

"Then what do you want? My baby?"

"No," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, tell me what do you want, Pryde!" He sighed.

"I teach you few dance moves. You teach me how to play the guitar."

"Deal!" He grinned.

"Really?" I asked shocked. He is going to teach me the guitar and also, I get to spend more time with him. "But I'm a slow learner. You shouldn't give up on me!" It's true. I tried several times to learn the guitar.

"I will never give up. So let's go" he got to his feet.

"What? now?"

"Yeah!"

"It's already midnight!"

"And the perfect time," he grinned.

"Oookay... Remus? You coming?"

Remus didn't answer. He was already snoring softly.

"I'm not coming either," Peter mumbled and slid under covers.

Sirius put a pillow under Remus and turned to me. "Let's go."

We slowly walked out of the room.

"Is the party over?" I asked.

He nodded without looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I can't believe I lost to you."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just a dance."

"I wasn't expecting. Moony played cleverly. He put me up to that battle," he chuckled. He stretched out his arm and I held him. With a lurch and a crack, we disapparated.

 ** _*Third person's POV *_**

They both apparated to the large, dark hall.

" ** _Lumos_** ," they both muttered.

The hall was empty except for the chairs and tables, confetti, the musical instruments, empty firewhiskey and butterbeer bottles and soda cans. With a flick of his wand, Sirius turned on the lights. Another lazy flick, he cleared the floor and vanished the empty bottles. With another wave, music started playing.

"Go on," he nodded.

Sirius was a fast learner. He learnt both air walk, side and round glide in about half an hour.

"There you go! That was quick!" Kitty grinned at him.

Sirius was beaming. "Do you want me to teach you the guitar now?"

"Black, it's already late and you've got training tomorrow and I...school!" Kitty sighed.

"Alright," he shrugged.

He turned off the lights and they walked out.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked her.

"Well, I can't go to my room tonight. It's occupied. I'll just go crash in the living room."

"No one is in your room."

"How do you know?"

"I came to see you and you weren't there," he said calmly. "You were I'm our room."

"Oh! Anyway, I can't sleep in that bed tonight," she shrugged.

"You could sleep in Lily's. She's with Prongs."

"Ummm... It's alright... I'm okay with the living room. I'll just have to change."

"Alright," he have her his arm and they both disapparated to her room.

Sirius was right. There was no one in the room. The firelight was flickering. Kitty looked around and groaned. The room was messy. Her bed was very very messy. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed her pajamas.

"Pryde?" Sirius called.

She looked at him.

"You were fantastic tonight," he smiled. "And you look beautiful in this dress."

Kitty just stared at him for moment thinking that her brain was making things up. But no, Sirius was standing right in front of her.

"Th...thank you?" She stuttered. Sirius chuckled. "You were amazing too," she added hastily.

"Goodnight, Pryde."

"Night, Black."

The smile fell from her face when he left the room. She stared at the door with a mix of happinness and broken heart.

Sirius closed the door and sighed. The look on the girl's face when he apparated to Kitty's room flashed before his eyes.


	43. Black and Pryde

_***Third person's POV***_

"Ready?" Remus asked Kitty.

"Yep."

It was evening and they were both going to their first day of work. Remus chose a busy street in London. They packed all their things in a backpack.

"Good luck, kids," Fleamont Potter smiled.

"Be safe," Euphemia Potter said.

"Sure," they replied in unison and walked out of the manor.

Kitty thought it wasn't really a good time. Because of the weather. But still, they had to try. Remus conjured chairs in the deserted corner of the street where the apparated. And in a few moments they were in the busy street of London. They put up their board, chairs, and settled down.

"So, are you searching for any day jobs?" Kitty asked him.

"I've slept in today. I should go looking for it tomorrow. So, how was the practice today?"

"Oh! You know, the usual. Transfiguration is killing me though. DADA is awesome. Charms cool! I told you that I found some cool books in the room of requirement, right? They're superb! How about you? How's the Order?"

"The usual. But with the maps, it has become easy to track them. The aurors are really relieved and happy now. They're tracking a few. They're just waiting for the right time. Few are caught. Not that important ones though. The inner circle is being very careful now."

"Yeah. Reg told me they're getting paranoid. Voldy is furious and restless. They think there is a traitor among them."

"Reg should be very careful," Remus said seriously.

"He is. He is a great occlumens."

"They all are. The family, I mean. Sirius and Regulus were taught both legilimency and occlumency when they were too young. Sirius hated it though. He mastered them in our third year. He hated his mother messing up with his mind especially when he was illegally trying hard to become an animagus for me."

Kitty smiled. "You've got wonderful friends."

"I'm just blessed," he returned the smile.

Two hours passed. Few people approached them and got their pictures sketched and painted. They all came because the board read "Get double your money back if we fail to sketch you in 5minutes".

Then, they went to a small local pub the gang visited occasionally. The manager was a friend of Hope Lupin and agreed to let Remus do a magic show and Kitty to paint pictures

They did a show for almost two hours. Most of the tricks were levitating and vanishing things, conjuring birds and flowers out of customers' hats and purses, switching objects. Remus made sure to hide his wand and did the tricks as normally as the muggle magicians would do. Nothing unusual or suspicious.

"Can you vanish my wife?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yes, sir. But vanishing people is a couple package. If you are okay with it, I'm ready to do it," Remus replied and everyone laughed.

Kitty managed to paint a few pictures of the customers too. The customers cheered every time Remus did something impressive and they got good tips.

Kitty painted an amazing picture of the manager and gave it to him for free as a token of gratitude.

"Well, busking is cool," Kitty grinned as they packed their things and walked out of the pub. "You were great there! You managed it perfectly."

Remus beamed. "I had to. Well, the first day went well. I think we earned good."

They reached a deserted corner and apparated to the Potter's Manor.

The moment they entered, Lily came running and hugged Kitty.

"Woah! You might have mistaken. I'm not James!" Kitty said trying to breath. "And you're choking me."

"Oh shut up," Lily broke the hug, grinning. "Thank you for your present. It's amazing. I just couldn't take my eyes off it."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lily squealed.

"I'm dying to see it," Remus said.

"It's in the living room," Lily said pulling then both.

They walked into the living room and saw the Potters admiring a painting.

It was a 3D painting of Lily, with her doe patronus. The colours were rich and the painting looked so lively.

"Wow!" Remus breathed.

"You should teach me how to do it, dear," Euphemia smiled at Kitty.

"Sure. But I'm not a pro at this 3D art, really. It took me few days to finish this," Kitty replied. "I... I have to tell you people something," she looked at them nervously.

"Well, go on," Fleamont nodded.

"This...this art and all... I'm not an artist. I'm not at all one. I loved to draw and paint since I was a kid. My mum actually taught me how to..but it was just.. you know..like a hobby... I wanted to learn more.. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I never had time... I just stopped drawing...I just started sketching again...like from a year...but.."

"But?" James raised his eyebrows. Euphemia smiled. She knew what Kitty was going to tell them.

"But it always took me an hour to sketch something... And it was never perfect. Never...I badly wanted to become an artist and paint on a canvas and all..."

"You should stop beating around the bush," Remus said calmly.

"Alright..." Kitty took a deep breath. "I guess I became perfect in all this art and everything on the day I arrived here I guess."

"I still did not get you," James said ruffling his hair.

Fleamont chuckled.

"Like my magic...came these super fast perfect artistic abilities... I realised it after I came home from Mungo's. This is like magic too... Something made my talents improve like... 50 times...like art, dance, strength...and...and that's all."

"Whew! Well, this is new," Remus said slightly confused.

"But it's wonderful," James grinned.

"So...you are saying that all your wishes came true?" Lily asked.

"Yeah... True with surprises," Kitty grinned.

"Why don't my wishes come true?" James sighed.

Everyone laughed.

"But that is brilliant though! I think it's time I should learn to paint," Fleamont chuckled and they all laughed.

"Okay, quickly go wash your hands and come. It's already late. I'll set the dinner for you," Euphemia said. Remus and Kitty disappeared.

"So, how did the first day go, kids?" Fleamont asked them after dinner and Remus and Kitty told them how good it went.

January went and February came. The Order got busy. Kitty spent most of her time at school. She was still suspended from the Order. Remus found a day job at a library. In the evenings, he and Kitty would go to their work. They always choose parks, pubs and market places. Some days they would earn pretty well and some days just a few quids.

In wizarding places, they earned good galleons for the magical paintings.

Kitty got her ID, thanks to Robert McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore warned Robert to stay careful.

Kitty and Sirius bickered every time they met.

"Hey Pryde?"

"Yeah?"

"Roses are red. Violets are blue—"

"Not again, Black!"

"No. This is different. Listen. Roses are red. Violets are blue. God made me pretty. But what happened to you?"

"I bet you were up all night trying to come up with that one," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so that you can breath. I think you owe it an apology, Black."

"Who let you out of you cage, Black?"

"If you want to be a smart arse, first you should be smart, Pryde. Otherwise, you're just an arse."

"Ooooo...who pissed in your breakfast,Pryde?"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave right away?" Kitty snapped glaring daggers at him.

"Pryde, its high time you acknowledge that you are the reason God created middle finger."

"I'd like to see and understand things from your point of view. But I can't get my head that far up my arse."

"It's pointless to make fun of you Pryde. Because it will take you the rest of the day to figure it out."

"Sorry, Black. Was I supposed to be offended?"

And on it went. Sometimes they hexed each other. The others just gave up on them and made sure to stay out of those senseless fights because at the end of the day, they both would end up watching a movie or Sirius teaching Kitty to play the guitar.

James, Sirius, Peter and Kitty were in a department store buying some food and chocolates for the boys' full moon trip that night. Kitty stood in a queue behind a pair of very fat, angry customers, who were being rude to the employees. James and Sirius stood on the other side staring at them.

"How long are you going to do this?" One of them screamed at the old emlployee behind the counter.

"Please be patient, Madam. Give me a minute," the old man said calmly, billing their things slowly.

"Oh why do they still keep such lame workers? They are just good-for-nothing," the other growled.

"Do you need a bag, Madam?" The old man behind the counter asked.

"Well, how do you think I should take all these bloody things home?" She snapped at him.

"You need to pay extra for the bag, Ma'am," he said calmly.

"We know it. Just give three bags already!" The other one snapped at him.

The women sorted out their things and put them in thee large bags.

"There we go. This is for today, that's for tomorrow and that's for the Valentine's day!" One of them said.

"Valentine's?" Kitty mutterd to herself and looked at their Valentine's day bag. It was full with carrots, radishes, cucumbers, bananas, a large pack of sausages and everything.

"Woah! You must be soooo lonely...carrots, radishes, sausages and cucumbers," Kitty said aloud not taking her eyes off the bag. "Also desperate," she added and looked at the women who went red in their faces with embarrassment. People around sniggered.

James and Sirius roared.

One of them opened her mouth like a gold fish but couldn't say anything as people around them started laughing.

They picked their bags and rushed out of the store.

"What's your plan for Valentine's, Pryde?"

"Murder," she replied airily.

"Well, that's the spirit!" James laughed.

"Pryde!"

"Oh stop whining, Black!" Kitty snapped at him.

"It's Valentine's day!"

"Yes I know! Lockhart reminded that to everyone at school already. Even the owls know that it's Valentine's."

Sirius accompanied Kitty to work as Remus was still stuck up at the library doing extra time, making up for the day before.

"Lockhart? That cocky dumb cluck blond?"

"Yep."

"What did he do now?"

"You know... Wrote himself loads and loads of fan mail...love cards...and all shit. The Great Hall was a total mess. Owl droppings everywhere..in the food and all... Regulus was pissed off as hell."

"That guy was an arrogant git."

"He still is. The most dangerous person. I forgot to tell Dumbledore about him," Kitty face palmed.

"What do you mean the most dangerous? He is one of them?"

"Nah! Voldy wants a person with brains, talent and skill. And this guy doesn't even know how to spell them. Anyway, this guy is worse than that. A fraud."

"Uhuh?" Sirius prodded.

"He became a famous author-wizard whatever. An ace at memory charms. So..ding dong...obviliated witches and wizards who did great things and published those works as his own."

"That bloody badstard!"

"Yeah... But everyone has to pay for their crimes. He tried to obliviate someone and it backfired."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"It was a broken wand. So... Ended up as a permanent resident of Mungo's."

"Fell in his own pit," Sirius sighed. "Anyway, let's goooooo!"

"Stop being an arse! We just came here an hour ago!"

"That's the point. No one came to us and it's been an hour!"

"Patience, Black," Kitty shook her head.

Sirius groaned. "We have a concert for Merlin's sake, Pryde! And it's the Weird Sisters!"

"We've got three more hours!"

"Oh, come on! We need to —"

"What? Put on make up?" Kitty scoffed. "Another half an hour and we'll leave. Remus will be done with his work by then too."

 _ ***35min later***_

"Let's go!" Sirius said getting to his feet.

"Pack then," she sighed.

They were about to pack when a tall, well built, bloke approached them. He had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey!" He said in his deep voice.

Kitty turned to him. "Hello," she smiled.

Sirius muttered something under his breath.

"So.. Do you sketch in minutes?" The guy raised his eyebrows.

"I could paint in minutes," Kitty replied.

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Well, I would like to have my picture painted then," he gave a cocky smile.

"Sorry mate. We're closed," Sirius said packing up.

"No we're not! Black?" She glared at him.

"We're getting late, Pryde!" He exclaimed.

"No we're not. I'm sorry, Sir. Don't mind him. I will paint your picture."

"It's okay if you are closed. I will come tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry. We won't be here tomorrow. We don't usually stay at one place. I'll do it now."

Sirius groaned.

"We waited an hour and this bloke came at last. And you just walk away? Stop whining and help me out," she whispered to Sirius. She turned back to the man.

"So, sketch or paint?" She asked.

"Paint," he shrugged.

Sirius glared at the bloke.

"Alright. Colour or black and white?"

"Colour," he said eyeing up at her.

"Alright. The background. What do you want it to be? Plain or the exact picture?"

The bloke looked around him. "How about the exact picture?" He gave another cocky smile showing his pearly whites.

 _'This bloke is into you,_ ' Kitty heard Sirius in her head.

 _'Shut up,'_ she retorted.

"Sure. Umm... Do you want your picture on a normal canvas or do you want it to be fire and water proof? Well, it will cost you a little extra."

The bloke raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Price doesn't matter. I'll take the one with the special effects," he smirked.

Kitty set her canvas and colours. Sirius sat behind her, lazily on his chair, looking at the bloke.

"Whenever you are ready, Sir," Kitty told the bloke.

"It's Adam. Adam Smith."

"Alright," Kitty smiled. "Whenever you are ready, Adam."

The bloke stood by a pole and kitty started painting him.

As for Sirius, he kept staring at the bloke.

 _'Damn he's checking her out,'_ he thought. He looked at Kitty. She was deeply engrossed in the painting. ' _Woah! Callipygian!'_ He thought when he looked at her butt. She was wearing a black jeans and a full sleeves maroon T-shirt. _'Is she working out lately?'_ He looked at her closely. She looked like she lost some pounds.

"Pryde?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been working out lately?"

She shot him a dirty look, "Don't interrupt me." And turned back to work on the painting.

Adam chuckled. "If you haven't finished it yet, let me remind you, you have five more minutes left. But I don't really mind about it. Take your time. It's alright," he gave another cocky smile and kept ogling at her.

 _'I bet 5galleons he is going to ask her out,'_ Sirius thought.

"Black?" Kitty called snapping him out of his thoughts.

He walked over to her. She had finished the painting. It was perfect. All Sirius had to do is to charm it. He slowly and casually moved his hand over the canvas, charming it with the wand hidden in his sleeves.

"It's done," he said looking at Adam.

The smile fell from his face. "Done?" He asked surprised. "But...but there's 2more minutes left!"

"Thank you," Kitty grinned.

Adam walked over to the pair to look at the painting. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Brilliant! It's exceptional!" He exclaimed.

He wasn't exaggerating. It was indeed exceptional.

"Thank you," Kitty smiled. "You could give him the money," she jerked her head at Sirius and turned back to pack the things.

Adam paid the money to Sirius.

"Is she your girl, mate?" He asked Sirius.

"Nope," Sirius chuckled. 'I know it,' he thought to himself.

Adam walked over to Kitty.

"Hey!"

Kitty jumped startled, "Merlin! You gave me a scare!"

Adam chuckled. "You've got beautiful eyes."

"Umm..thank you," Kitty let out a nervous chuckle. "You've got beautiful eyes too. Bright blue beautiful eyes."

"Ooooohhh," Sirius cooed and Kitty shot him a dirty look.

"Thank you," Adam grinned. "Did it hurt?"

"Umm...what?" Kitty asked confused.

"Did it hurt when you fell from the heaven?" He asked with a seductive smile.

Kitty started at him for a second thinking if the bloke is blind or out of his mind. She could see Sirius trying hard not to laugh and going pink.

"Ummm... No...but I completely scraped my knees crawling up from hell. I almost lost my kneecaps."

Adam stood there with his mouth open, thinking for something better to say.

"Aaaahh!" It was Sirius again.

"Good night," Kitty said, took her bag and walked away.

"Bad luck, mate," Sirius said picking up the chairs and another bag.

"She got a boyfriend?" Adam asked.

"Nope!"

"Makes sense," Adam shrugged. "Have fun!"

"You too!"

And they both went their ways.

Sirius quickly caught up with Kitty.

"What's wrong with that bloke?" He asked.

"I don't know! You should've asked him!" She replied.

"No. I mean why did you turn him down?" He asked laughing.

"I did not," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Technically, he never asked me!"

"Technically, you did not give him a chance in the first place," Sirius scoffed.

"That's an old pickup line!"

"But that was a savage reply," he laughed. "I told you that he was into you. You should see the way he was ogling at you."

"Unfortunately, I did notice that. I had to look at him all the time and keep a straight face. He was probably undressing me in his bed."

They walked into a secluded corner of the street to disapparate. Sirius vanished the chairs and the bags. And they disapparated to the Potter's Manor.

"Damn my lips! They're chapped like hell!" Kitty groaned.

"Do they hurt when you walk?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I might be good with brushes and pencils. But I'm great with knives and scissors. Don't make me use them."


	44. scarlet

_***Third person's POV***_

"Eaa faash, Fry!" Sirius snapped at Kitty with his mouthful.

"Do you know you could just say and not spray?" Kitty retorted.

"Sirius! How many times did I tell you not to talk with food in your mouth?" Euphemia glared at Sirius. Kitty and Lily giggled.

Sirius swallowed the food. "Sorry, mum. But look at her! She's eating too slow and we will be late!"

"Hey! I'm eating the right way. Eating too fast isn't good for stomach. You're eating the wrong way! You always do. You've gotta chew the food properly before swallowing it or you're gonna get acid reflux. That might lead to heartburn," Kitty said with a smug grin.

"Greet the great doctor, everyone," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's basic science, dolt," she scoffed.

"Sirius... Kitty," Euphemia gave them a stern look.

"Sorry, Mrs Potter."

"Sorry, Mum."

The boys wolfed down food and, Kitty and Lily were forced to eat quickly.

Then they all apparated to the concert.

There they met the Prewetts, McKinnons, Longbottoms, Meadowes... with their friends.

"Woah! I thought the wizards and witches were not that fond of muggle bands. Especially the purebloods," Kitty mumbled.

She was holding Remus' arm. She felt different and weird. The concert, the people, their clothes, hairstyles... Different time. A totally different time and different life. She's in 1979 and she couldn't believe it. They were having great fun at the concert.

"Do you wanna go back home? You look...peaky?" She asked Remus. He was looking tired.

"No," he shook his head smiling. "I'm good."

"Just tell me if you want to go home. I'll come with you," she said.

Remus nodded.

The concert ended at midnight.

"That'd s one great gig!" James beamed.

Everyone agreed.

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"There," Kitty pointed out.

He was surrounded by pretty girls.

"Not again!" Lily groaned.

"This happens every time," James laughed. "Where's Marlene?"

"I saw her leaving with a bloke," Peter piped in.

"Yeah. We don't have to worry about her," Lily chuckled.

"Drinks anyone?" Gideon asked the group.

"I think I could have one," Remus mumbled.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Alright, there is a muggle pub around the corner. Let's go," Frank said.

"I think we should take Sirius along with us," Kitty said.

"Sweetie, look at him. He's having fun of his life. He will not come," Gideon chuckled.

"I'll make him come. Give me a paper," she turned to Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows but didn't question her. He slowly took out the little notepad and a pen from his pocket, and gave it to her.

Kitty scribbled something quickly and walked over to Sirius. He was flirting with the girls and didn't notice Kitty calling him.

"Hey Black!" She yelled for the third time and he turned to her.

"Pryde. Don't you see I'm busy talking to these wonderful ladies?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Here," she gave him the piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's from your wife and kids. They're waiting outside for you. Man you're wife is on fire! If I were you, I'd run for my life. Shame, how you used the age reducing potion to have fun with girls who are 20 years younger to you...tsk tsk tsk.. Your wife and kids aren't proud of you," she said quickly.

Sirius stood there gobsmacked. "What...what?!" He asked confused.

The girls looked at him awkwardly and walked away from him.

"Hey! Hey! Come back! She's mad!" Sirius yelled after them. None of them turned back.

The others doubled up laughing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her furiously.

"Oooh... Someone's knickers are in a twist," Kitty smirked. "Look at them. They're now with some other rich bloke," she nodded at a girl. "Like...If not this jerk, I'll find another one," she said matter-of-factly.

Sirius glared at her.

"Anyway, what's in the note?" James asked.

Sirius unfolded note. It read, _'You're sleeping alone tonight, Black.'_

"Huh! You think so?" Sirius scoffed.

"I know so," she smirked.

"Oooo... I see something here. Bets anyone?" Gideon clapped.

"Why is everything a 'bet'?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Scared, Pryde?" Sirius sneered.

"This very expression of your's scares even the dead," she retorted.

"I'll find a date tonight," he huffed.

"I'll make sure that you're alone in your bed tonight."

"Bets are on!" James shouted.

"Alright fine," Remus said. "Do you see that blonde in the periwinkle dress there?" He said pointing at girl standing a few feet from them, with three other girls.

"Is she my target?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"She's a muggle," Lily commented.

"Then that's easy," Sirius winked. "So, Pryde... If you lose —"

"Your word. For a week. What if you lose?"

"I think you should reconsider it," Gideon said

"Sirius is the bird magnet!" Alice said laughing.

"Let's see," Kitty shrugged. "What if you lose?"

"Your word. For a month," Sirius smirked.

"Ummm... Padfoot no!"

"Prongs! Come on! Do you think I can't get that bird?"

"First of all, stop talking like she's a toy or something," Kitty said seriously. "Second of all, stop talking and do what yiu are supposed to do."

"Get ready to lose," Sirius said and walked over to the girl.

"Hello, beautiful!" He gave his signature lopsided grin, showing all his pearly whites.

 _'He doesn't have to say a word. I'd fall for the smile alone,'_ Kitty thought.

The girls giggled.

"Why do they giggle? That's stupid!" Kitty remarked.

Sirius pulled out bunch of roses from his pockets. He gave each girl friend a single rose and three to the target. She blushed.

"She's fallen for him," Frank commented.

Sirius started flirting with her.

"She's going with him," Lily said.

"Wish me luck, peeps," Kitty sighed and walked over to the girls slowly. "Oh my God! Jessica! How are you?!" She squealed when she approached the girl and hugged her tight.

The girl was taken aback. The rest of them were shocked. Including Remus.

"What is she doing?" Remus mumbled.

"Oh my God! Act like you know me. Listen to me," Kitty quickly whispered to the girl. "I swear I saw this guy in the police files three days ago. My brother is a police and I happen to sneak into his office. He was working on the recent kidnappings in East London. I swear he is one of the prime suspects. He got released from the prison a month ago. Run."

The colour drained from the girl's face.

Apparently, only Remus could hear what she said and he doubled up laughing. As it was too noisy, the other three marauders couldn't listen what she said, even Sirius.

The girl pulled Kitty aside.

"And why should I believe you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ah! Brains," Remus chuckled.

"Why shouldn't you? Alright. His birthday is on November 3rd. He's got a tattoo of his zodiac on his right shoulder. And who in the hell would carry six fresh roses in their pockets...to a concert?"

The girl looked confused and shocked. She kept looking from Kitty to Sirius. Her girl friends looked at her totally confused not understanding what's going on who this strange woman that called their friend Jessica is. Sirius stood there glaring at Kitty.

"I told you the truth. If I were you, I'd run right away. You don't understand how these gangs work. I've seen how brutally they rape, kill and sell organs. It's up to you to decide. Look at him clearly. Looks deceive. Eyes don't. Look into his eyes. Into his soul. You'll know," Kitty said seriously without missing a beat.

The girl looked scared now.

"I...I... Think we should leave now. We're getting late," she told her friends. "Tha...thanks for the roses," she told Sirius and literally ran away from him.

"But...hey...wait!" Sirius called after her.

Kitty looked at Sirius and smirked.

"She did not..." Alice gaped at Sirius and Kitty.

"Reject Sirius," Frank finished for her equally shocked.

"What did you tell her?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. He was a bit angry, confused and shocked. No girl ever walked out on or rejected him.

"That you just came out of the prison and a prime suspect of the kidnappings in East London," Remus replied. "Also, beautiful things like looks deceive. Eyes don't. Look into his soul," he repeated laughing.

"You did not," Sirius looked mortified. "You made me a criminal!"

Everyone were laughing their arses off.

Kitty shrugged. "So who got lucky tonight?" She asked the others.

"No one," Lily sighed.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "No one? Not even you?" She asked Remus.

"I was skeptical. No girl ever denied going out with him," he replied.

"So, this is your first time then?" Kitty asked him with mock concern.

"I feel like... I don't know. Weird..."

"It's called rejection, Black."

Sirius glared at her. "I've got whole night," he snapped at her.

"Just few hours," Kitty replied coolly.

Then they walked into a pub Frank suggested. They hung their cloaks on the peg, ordered drinks and took a corner table.

Sirius spotted another girl. The game was on. He walked over to her and she fell for him the moment he gave his signature lopsided grin. This time Sirius was clever.

"Oh damn," he cussed.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Listen," he said calmly. "There's this woman who has been stalking me for a very long time. She's trying to ruin every all dates and—"

"Hey, Black!" Kitty cut him off she was panting. "I knew I'd find you here!" She had red stains on her clothes.

"What—"

"Your mum! Your mum is at the hospital! She met with an accident. We need to hurry!" She said hastily.

"Wha...WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry. I think you should go," the girl told Sirius with concern.

"No! This is the stalker I was talking to you about!" He exclaimed. "I told you. She tries to ruin every date!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What stalker? I'm you damn cousin!" Kitty snapped at him.

"Cousin?" Sirius scoffed.

"And where did all this blood come from then? I stabbed myself? I'm telling you the truth. Your mum met with an accident!"

"It's good then. That woman deserved it. She's a burden to the palnet anyway," Sirius scoffed.

The girl looked at him mortified. "I should leave," she said and literally ran out of the pub.

The table in the corner roared with laughter.

Kitty smiled innocently at Sirius.

"I never thought it'd be this easy," she said coolly.

Sirius glared at her.

"He hates losing," Remus chuckled when they came back to the table.

"Fine, I'll not ruin the next one," Kitty mumbled.

"No," he replied sharply. "You shouldn't. I'm actually having fun," he smirked.

"My goodness, Remus! You look like a cinnamon roll but you aren't one," she chuckled.

"I never said I am one," he winked.

"Black? That girl looks hot! Go try her," Kitty said pointing to a curvy brunette.

"I'm not letting you win this time," he told her and walked over to his new target.

The conversation ofcourse started with his signature lopsided grin. He bought her a drink. The girl obviously fell for him. She leaned on to him while talking.

"This would be hard," Kitty mumbled.

"What are you planning to do now?" Gideon asked.

But before she could say anything, they saw Sirius' smile fade a bit. He slowly pushed her away from him, talked hastily to her, got up quickly and walked back to theor table.

"What happened?" Everyone asked confused.

Sirius sighed. "Brass," he muttered.

"Brass? You mean...a hooker?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied and everyone burst out laughing.

"It's okay. We'll find another girl," Kitty shrugged looking around.

"I don't think so," Fabian said. He was looking at something in his hands and frowning.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Fabian looked around and quickly put the map on the table for everyone to see. "Here," he pointed to a place.

"Thorfinn Rowle?" Frank frowned.

"With some friends. Let's go," Alice said and they all quickly got to their feet.

"Peter, take Kitty home," James said.

"What? Why? I'm coming with you!" Kitty protested.

"This might be dangerous and you aren't ready for it yet," Remus said sternly.

"I'm not going to kill anyone okay? Can we just stop arguing about this and go to work? I'll stay safe," she replied the same way. "If things are outta my hand, I'll hide. Okay?"

"Likely," Remus scoffed as they ran out into the dark night.

They apparated into the neighborhood and reached the house Rowle was in along with few other death eaters.

"How many are there?" Dorcas asked.

"Eight. They are in these two houses. Five here and three there," Fabian replied checking the map and pointing at the said houses.

"Right. We'll go in pairs and surround the house. Wormtail, you go and pull the captives into safety," James said.

"James and Lily, Frank and Alice, Dorcas and I will take this house," Fabian said.

"That leaves Sirius, Remus, Kitty and myself," Gideon counted.

"Gideon, you go with Sirius and I'd go with Kitty," Remus said quickly.

"Right, Pryde, don't mess up. Wormtail, be careful," Sirius patted him.

"Let's go," Alice said and they all surrounded the houses.

Alice and Frank, took the front door, Dorcas and Fabian, and Lily and James took the back door. Wormtail found his way into the house through a window.

Remus and Kitty took the back door of the other house and Sirius and Gideon took the front.

They could hear screams. They slowly tiptoed into the house.

Wormtail caused a distraction and the Order took the opportunity to attack the death eaters.

The death eaters in the other house were too busy torturing the family to notice the crashes in the other house.

Sirius and Gideon, Remus and Kitty entered the house and started their surprise attack.

Flashes, sparks, curses and smoke filled the houses. Things came crashing down.

Alice, Lily, Dorcas, Kitty, and Sirius took defence, and the rest took offence.

Peter cleverly got hold of the captives in time and disapparated.

The Order was having a hard time with the death eaters. They were clever and very skilled. They kept using the cruciatus and killing curses, and the Order was having a hard time deflecting and cursing them back.

Dorcas was almost hit by a killing curse. Alice was hit by a cruciatus curse.

"You filthy Order gits are fuckin' getting in our way," one of the death eaters sneered.

"Our bad. We are attracted to arseholes," James shot back.

In the other house, the other two pair were having a hard time too.

"One more killing curse and you are getting fucked in your arsehole by...the Whomping Willow," Kitty snarled at one of the death eaters.

"Let us see who is getting fucked by a killing curse tonight," the death eater sneered at her and shot a killing curse at her. Kitty was quick enough to duck in time.

"Don't provoke him," Remus snapped at her.

She and Remus were duelling two death eaters.

Gideon and Sirius were duelling another one.

One fell as Remus' spell hit him. In few minutes, the other two were knocked out unconscious sporting boils, shrunken heads and twisted limbs.

They four collapsed on the floor panting.

"You both okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

"Let's get going," Gideon got to his feet.

" ** _Incarcerous_** ," Remus muttered and ropes shot out of his wand. He bound all the three death eaters.

"We should go help them," Sirius said running towards the door with Remus on his heels.

Gideon took the wands of the death eaters and levitated them in the air, taking them out of the house. Kitty followed him. Few people were out of their houses looking curiously at the two houses.

"Moody was right. You have a pretty mouth to get you into trouble. Whomping Willow?" Gideon chuckled.

"Ha ha ha... Funny," she rolled her eyes.

They reached the house. It was calm. Kitty thought she saw a shadow and turned around.

"Duck!" She yelled pushing Gideon out of the way. She tripped on a stone and felt herself falling on the ground, but she knew it wasn't because of tripping because she heard the shadow scream **_'crucio'._** She felt unimaginable pain in her body. She felt like her bones were on fire and surely her head splitting into pieces. She writhed on the ground. She thought she was going to explode. But suddenly everything vanished.

She was panting and trying hard to breathe.

James was first to reach her. "It's alright. It's gone. It's gone. Are you alright? Open your eyes," he pulled her up into his arms and tried to wake her up.

Kitty opened her eyes slowly. James froze. Her eyes were scarlet.

"Kit—" Remus came running and broke off. He froze when he saw her scarlet eyes.

More over She was shaking.

"Is she alright?" Gideon came running.

"Yeah. She's.. She's good," James said trying to cover her face from him.

Kitty closed her eyes and clutched his jacket.

"We should take her home," he muttered to Remus.

"Wa...wat...water," Kitty panted.

"Here," Lily gave her a bottle of water. She waved her wand over Kitty. James helped her sit.

Kitty gulped down half the bottle.

"Tha...thanks..." She mumbled massaging her temples.

"You... You alright?" James asked looking atbher eyes intently. They were still closed.

Kitty nodded. "Jus...just a bit dislocated."

"Where? But I scanned you. And it showed nothing," Lily said worriedly waving her wand over Kitty again.

"No.. No... I feel like it. In the head and in the body," Kitty chuckled, opening her eyes slowly.

They were normal. James and Remus took a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kitty," Gideon said.

"My pleasure," she shrugged. She got to her feet and swayed for a moment. "Can we have an ice cream? 'Cause I think I need one."

"We have plenty at home. Let's go," James said.

Kitty looked around. The ministry officials were running up and down repairing the houses, and obliviating the muggles. Peter saved the captives and alerted the ministry officials.

"What happened to the people?" She asked jrrking her head at the destroyed houses.

"They're safe," Lily replied. "Let's go home."

"Where's Sirius?" She asked.

"Looking for me?" Sirius asked walking towards them.

"You wish," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I saved your arse up there. You're welcome," he smirked.

It was Sirius who heard Kitty yelling 'duck' and came out running. He disarmed the death eater instantly but unfortunately, he escaped on a broom. He and Gideon tried to catch him but he was gone.

The five apparated to the manor.

"Black?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said _'Pryde, don't mess up',_ what did you mean?" She arched an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Not to mess up," he said as a matter of factly.

"You mean you thought I'd mess up things when it comes to you guys?"

"Noooo."

She stopped in her tracks. "Well, then why did you think I'd mess up?"

"Woah! Stop getting your knickers in a twist now!"

"I'm not getting my knickers in a twist!" She snapped at him.

"Hey! Calm down, you both," James interrupted.

"All I meant was you to make sure you don't get into trouble and kill anyone to get grounded again," he snapped at her.

"You think I enjoy killing people?" She took a step towards him.

"I did not say that. Didn't you hear the first part? Well, come to think of it, I guess you might."

"I was saving your fucking arse that night," she said through gritted teeth.

"Our arses," he corrected.

"I fucking don't care about my life," she snarled.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Padfoot! Kitty!" James literally pushed them apart.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Remus grabbed her inside the house.

"Padfoot! She's not herself! You should stop arguing with her!" James exclaimed.

"She started it!"

"Yes! That's because she's not herself. She got those scarlet eyes again."

"What?!" Both Lily and Sirius asked in unison.

"Yeah. When she was hit by that cruciatus curse. Moony and I saw them," James shuddered.

"Why does she get those anyway?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Even Dumbledore couldn't figure that out, could he?" James shrugged.


	45. Never Really Know

_***Third person's POV***_

 **ROOOAARRR**

 **WHOOOOSSHH**

 **THUD THUD THUD...**

"Ah! Never failing to fall gracefully on the arse is Pryde's forte," Sirius said aloud as Kitty came stumbling and sliding down on her arse from the fireplace.

"Thank you very much," Kitty growled as Remus helped her up.

"Anyway," she continued dusting off the soot from her hair and clothes, and looking at the small group- Potters, marauders, Lily and Marlene.. "Guess what happened today!"

"The sun rose...people went to their works... it rained," Sirius shrugged.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Do you know how to keep a Gryffindor in suspense?"

"How?"

She looked at him intently. She slung her bag over her shoulder and quietly walked out of the room, ignoring the boys calling her at the top of their voices.

"Like that," she mumbled to herself.

The moment she walked into her room,Kitty threw her bag aside and ran to the bathroom to take a hot shower. It's been an exhausting day. Yet, nothing could bring her mood down. She was happy. After a long shower, she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She turned on the music on her phone and Shakira's 'Hips don't lie' started playing. She started singing along and swaying her body.

 _~~Ladies up in here tonight_

 _No fighting, no fighting_

 _We got the refugees up in here_

 _No fighting, no fighting_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _And I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

 _Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

 _And it's driving me crazy_

 _And I didn't have the slightest idea_

 _Until I saw you dancing_

 _And when you walk up on the dance floor_

 _Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

 _And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

 _So you can keep on shaking it_

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body~~_

She twirled and jumped startled. "What the fck! Black!" She looked at him gobsmacked.

He was leaning on the door, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised and looking at her amused.

She grabbed the first thing her hand could find to cover herself.

 _'A book! Damn it Pryde!'_ She thought and pulled the blanket off the bed hastily and wrapped it around her. "There is a thing called knocking, Black," she said through gritted teeth at last.

He smirked _. 'Is this going to be always dramatic?'_ He thought.

That smirk always makes her want to kiss him like there is no tomorrow or hi-five him on the face with a couch.

"And I told you. I don't knock," he said as a matter of factly and walked in. "You could sing," he said amused. "Wow! I never really knew you could sing and dance like this! _" 'She's got a great voice. And those moves. Man!'_ He thought, not even trying to hide how impressed he was.

"I never knew you could hear or see," she retorted. "And you saw me dance."

"Well, not the belly dance," he said amused. _'And you are one of the best belly dancers I've ever seen,'_ he thought.

"What do you want, Black?" She asked impatiently. She could hear her heart pounding. _'Sirius is in my room and I'm in a towel...and a blanket. What the hell is going on?'_ She groaned inwardly.

He didn't say anything. _'Have you been working out? Yes you are. You've lost some weight. Those curves and everything explains,'_ He thought.

"If you are done staring, just get out of the room so I could get dressed, perv," Kitty growled. Though she's in love with Sirius, she didn't like the situation there were in. An uninvited person in a girl's room when she was under dressed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. "You want the most marvellous thing in the whole world out of your room," he shook his head.

"Marvellous thing?" She raised her eyebrows.

Sirius pointed his thumb at himself. "Me!" He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

Kitty scoffed. "You think very high of yourself, Black."

"That's because I am."

"Believe me," she scoffed. "You aren't that...marvellous or whatever. You just think you are."

Struck the cords. "Really?" Sirius cocked his head and walked towards her.

 _'What the! Why is he walking towards me?'_ "Yes," she swallowed.

 _'Ah! That lip. It's trembling,'_ Sirius thought. "Why?"

"What 'why?' ?" Kitty took a step back.

"Why do you think I'm not marvellous?" He took another step.

"B...because it is so," she stammered taking a step back.

"Does nothing about me really turn you on?" He took another step. _'Stop biting your lip, Pryde!'_

"Wha..what?... N... No," she stammered. _'Stop right there, Sirius. Pryde, you fool! Put a straight face. Straight face and...steady...steady,_ ' she told herself.

"Pause. There's a pause in your answer. So that means I turn you on," Sirius took another step, cocked his head and grinned.

Kitty's foot felt the chair behind her. _'Damn it! I can't move now,'_ she groaned inwardly. "You took it the wrong way," she swallowed.

"Did I?" Sirius smirked and took a step further, getting close to her.

She had no choice but to sit in the chair. Trapped. Sirius put his hands on the chair and leaned closer to her. _'Mmmm...her scent. Intoxicating always. Damp hair falling into her intense eyes...trembling lips... Damn you, Pryde. You are a lot sexier than I thought,'_ he felt a tug in his chest. _'Sirius! Pull yourself together, fool! You came here to mess with her...not to fall for her,'_ he reminded himself.

Kitty felt a strong tug in her chest too. ' _Do not fall for him. He is messing up with you. Pull yourself together,'_ she told herself. _'He smells like chocolate and firewhiskey. Damn you, Sirius.'_

They were just inches apart. They kept looking into each other's eyes.

Sirius could hear her heart pounding. Kitty noticed that Sirius was flushed. The smug grin was gone and replaced with a nervous smile.

"Breathe, Pryde," he whispered looking from her eyes to lips.

Kitty did not even notice that she was holding her breath. She took a deep breath.

 _'Two should play this game, Sirius,'_ she thought and cocked her head and smirked. "So what?" She whispered seductively.

Sirius blinked.

"So what if I confess that you turn me on?" She asked looking from his eyes to lips. She took off the blanket around her, dropped it on the floor, and moved closer to him. Sirius moved back reluctantly.

 _'There you go, Pryde! Look at his face! He didn't see this coming,'_ she laughed inwardly. "What are you going to do about it, Black?" She asked and took a step towards him.

He took a step back. ' _What the fck! Padfoot, what is wrong with your heart?'_ It was pounding.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a step towards him. "Yes, there might be few things about you that turn me on. What are you going to do about that?" She asked more seductively.

Sirius took a step back and opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't let him. He was confused now. He could feel the tug growing in his chest.

"You know what I'd like to do, Black?" She asked, walked and looked more seductively.

"Wh..what?" Sirius asked. _'Why do I feel intimidated? Is this intimidation? This never happened before.'_

Kitty bit her lip. "I'd like to pull you closer...wrap my legs around you...rip off your shirt...trace patterns on your bare, perfectly toned chest..."

Sirius felt the cold wall behind him. He was looking at her gobsmacked. He did not see this coming. Not from her.

Kitty moved closer. _'You aren't doing this, Pryde,'_ she swallowed. She put a hand against the wall, the other on his chest. "Breathe, Black," she smiled sweetly.

Sirius who also did not notice that he was holding his breath, took a deep breath.

Kitty bit her lip more and started tracing patterns on his chest.

Sirius' chest rose and fell. He felt as if he was petrified. _'Pryde, what, are you doing? Sirius Black, what is wrong with you?'_

Kitty's heart was pounding harder. But she managed to cover it up. "And then run my fingers through your hair," she continued, running her fingers through his hair.

For the first time in his life, Sirius closed his eyes when someone ran their fingers through his hair. He felt warmth wash over his body. Instinctively, his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. They were just an inch apart.

Kitty's heart skipped a beat. She never even dreamt this would happen. She wasn't expecting him to react positively.

They both felt sharp tug in their chests. The temperature increased a degree or two. ' _This isn't true. Don't fall for this,_ ' she told herself. "And...then your neck," she ran her fingers over his neck.

"And when you have a rough day, I'd like to..." Kitty whispered and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Her palms were rough for a girl. And her arms were very strong. But the moment she worked her hands on his neck and shoulders, he let out a low moan. It was like every cell in his body was charged at once. He felt weak in the knees. He pulled her closer, closing the inch gap between them.

Kitty gasped and stopped dead.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly.

They were pressed against each other. Every part of their bodies were touching. She felt his hard. She knew she was wet and pressed her thighs tight. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and her neck. They stared at each other from eyes to lips for few moments.

Their breaths were uneven and they could hear their hearts pounding clearly.

Her smell was intoxicating even more and he smelled like chocolate.

"Happy with the answers?" Kitty whispered.

Sirius looked at her confused.

"Now, if your ego is satisfied, and you got the answers you want to hear from me, would you please let go off me and leave, so I could put some clothes on?"

Sirius was dumbstruck. He didn't say a word and let go off her.

"Thanks," she smirked, turned back, walked over to the chair and carefully bent down to pick up the books and blanket on the floor.

 _'Damn that arse!'_ Sirius thought. Without thinking, he reached her in three strides. "Well played," he said.

Kitty jumped startled, and turned to face him.

"Well played, Pryde."

"Thanks."

"Impressive. You've got strong arms and you are really good at massage."

"Why, thank you. Comes with experience. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Yeah. Right... I'll leave," he said disapparated.

Kitty slumped down on the floor gasping.

"Calm down, Pryde. Calm down. Calm down," she muttered under her breath.

Sirius apparated right outside the living room. He was gasping too. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. "What the hell happened there? What happened to me? Why did my body react...differently?" He mumbled. Her parted lips, intense eyes, the curves, her skin in the firelight, the way she breathed, and the way her hands worked on him, flashed at once. He felt the tug in his chest again.

"Dangerous," he breathed out, ruffled his hair and walked into the living room to join the Marauders and Lily.

The moment he walked in, they looked at him, blinked and started laughing.

"What?" He asked confused _. 'Did they see what happened?'_

"Well well well...I never knew a Jinx is your major turn on," Lily chuckled.

"Well, that's one big snake and I think you need to change your pants," Peter sniggered pointing at Sirius' crotch.

"What?" Sirius looked down. "The fck!" he pulled his wet T-shirt to cover his crotch. "Wha...when..." He lost his words. _'Ah! She just came out of shower,'_ he remembered.

"I thought you went to annoy her?" Marlene frowned.

"Someone had a little action," James laughed.

"Fck off. It's just water," he snapped at them. "Would you like to touch and see for yourself?"

"Ewwww."

"Gross."

They all shook their heads.

"And I thought you'd suck in Slytherin colours," James added.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Your hair, Padfoot," Lily laughed.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He turned around and looked at his reflection in the glass of a window. "Merlin fck!" He swore. His hair wasn't black anymore. It was shining Slytherin green with specks of silver. "Pryde," he groaned.

"Oooohhh...you didn't even know she jinxed you. I want to hear the whole story. I bet 10galleons it would be the best story we've ever heard, " Lily rubbed her palms.

"Oh it is," Sirius muttered, taking his wand out of the pocket. _'What have you done, Pryde? One touch and you turned things upsidedown. And when the damn hell did you jinx my hair? What is this witchcraft?_ ' He waved his wand and dried his clothes. Whatever he did, he couldn't turn his hair back normal.

"Only the caster could take it off," Remus smirked.

"So, tell us Padfoot, what happened?" James grinned.

"Shut up, all of you. Don't talk," he slumped down on the ground near the fireplace.

Marlene still kept frowning and shooting occassional death stares at Sirius.

"He won't tell. Let's ask her. Here she comes," Remus said looking at the door.

Like he said, she came, dressed in jeans and an oversized crimson T-shirt and her jumper over her shoulder.

They looked at her the way children look at the icecream truck on a hot summer day.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Sirius glared at her. "What the hell did you do to my hair?"

She smirked.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot! Tell us, Kitty. What actually happened between you both?" Lily pulled her onto the couch.

Kitty looked from them to Sirius.

 _'Don't_!' He said in her head.

' _Why_?' She asked. "Well...nothing much...just a little taunting and jinxing," she grinned.

"Taunting and jinxing?" Lily waggled her eyebrows. "But you seem to be perfectly alright, unlike Sirius."

"Take off the jinx, curse whatever, Pryde," he growled.

"But you look good though," she winked.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Well, how about this?" He waved his wand at her.

The others went 'ooooooohhhh'.

Kitty didn't need a mirror to know what he did. The neon pink hair on her shoulders said everything.

She gasped. "You turned my hair pink?!"

"You look good though," he winked.

"Millions of colours and you chose pink?!" She growled.

"Millions of colours and you chose Slytherin green," he huffed.

"It clashes with my complexion and T-shirt. Change it."

"You wish. First make mine normal."

"Well, I can't," she said nervously. "I...I didn't practice the counter curse."

"WHAT?!"

...

Dorcas answered the door and what she saw made her choke on her butterbeer. She stood there staring at the seven people standing in her porch.

"Undressing me in your head already? Irresistible aren't I, Meadowes? " Sirius cocked his head and grinned.

"What in the name of Helga's crockery is going on?!" She asked them, shocked.

They were all sporting colourful hair. All the seven colours of a rainbow.

Lily, with her natural, wavy dark red hair, James with messy orange hair, Marlene with her waist length, straight yellow hair, Sirius with his green hair falling into his eyes, Remus with his neatly combed blue hair, Kitty with her shoulder length indigo feathers and Peter with his short violet hair.

Few minutes ago, a small war started in the Potter's Manor between Kitty and Sirius. Few colour changing jinxes and deflected spells, Peter and Marlene ended up with different hair. After a bit of talking, they all decided to go rainbow. Lily and Remus were reluctant. But they had no choice. And Remus ended up getting blue hair and Sirius turned Kitty's hair indigo.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **HAAAAPPPPIIIEEE NEW YEAR GUYS!**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU XOXOXO**_

 _ **Keep reading and follow me for updates**_


	46. Dreamless Sleep

_***Third person's POV***_

They were all in the kitchen, seated orderly around the large table in Meadowes' cottage for the Order meeting.

Dumbledore took off Kitty's suspension and she was back in the Order. That was the first reason she was happy.

Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room. "Ah! A rainbow! Which means, 'Hope'," he chuckled.

When everyone came, he took out a small packet from his pocket and put it on the table. "Well," he waved his wand and emptied it. Teardrop shaped lockets flew over to every person seated at the table, except Kitty.

"What about you?" Peter asked her.

From under her jumper, she pulled out the long black string around her neck, with her locket dangling. "I got mine already."

"You don't need a wand to use these. Use this in case of extreme emergencies," Dumbledore continued. "If you are in a situation where you cannot use the patronus, you could use these to send short messages. These also help me to track you, if you are...lost. These also turn into a portkey, with few exceptions ofcourse."

Everyone went 'oooooooh' and 'aaah'.

"All you have to do is to say the password. The magic words **, 'Phoenix Tears'** activate it," he said calmly.

Everyone muttered **'Phoenix Tears'** , and the lockets grew warm and a tiny Phoenix appeared on the surface. The locket opened and the words **Nuntii, Repperio** and **Portus** , appeared on one side.

"If you wish to send a message, say ' **Nuntii** ' and it gets warmer. Say your message and the rest of the Order gets it," he said and demonstrated it.

They all applauded.

"If you wish to track your partner or another Order member, **Repperio** is the spell. Say **Repperio** , followed by the person's name. It gives you their exact position and also how far you are from them," he continued and demonstrated it too.

"And the last one, **Portus**. When you use the spell, the creator, I, would be notified. Unless I accept and use a spell through my locket, the portkey wouldn't work. The portkey would take you to the place of my choice and not yours," he finished and looked at everyone.

"So, you mean these are only to be used when we are in danger?" Alice asked.

"Like, when we are on a mission or captured by them?" Frank added.

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh! I totally forgot to tell you. It only responds to the owner's voice."

"Voice activated," Kitty mumbled.

"But what if we are silenced? Or worse...dead and somebody should use it?" Dorcas asked.

"I just wish that doesn't happen," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Well, this is brilliant!" Dedalus beamed.

There was a lot of applauding, praising and cheering for few minutes as every member of the Order took turns to see how their lockets worked.

After that, they continued their meeting. Reports, missions, arrests, news by the spies and more. Kitty noticed that there were also few wizards and witches she never met before.

"Who are they?" Kitty asked as they were leaving.

"The oldest and the most secretive members of the Order," James said. "There are even more."

"I guess this might be the reason you are too cheerful today," Remus smiled, twirling his locket.

She nodded grinning.

"Well, I know it's not really my business...but can't not ask. What happened between you guys earlier?" Lily waggled her eyebrows.

Remus, Lily and Kitty were waiting for the others to come.

"Nothing much really," Kitty said looking away from her. She wasn't ready to tell them. Not today. Her heart was still beating hard and uneven.

"Fine. Take your time. I could wait. I know you will tell me."

"No, I won't!"

"Really?" Lily arched an eyebrow.

Kitty stared at her for few seconds. "Fine. But not now," she sighed.

"I know," Lily grinned. "So, about the wedding—"

"What wedding?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Jily's?"

"Oh! Sorry. You mean Lames?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What about it?"

"We're thinking... Maybe on the 28th"

"Wow! That's awesome!" She hugged Lily.

"That's what we were talking about earlier... When you made your grand entrance," Remus chuckled.

"Shut up," Kitty pushed him away. "Lily, I love weddings and I'd love to help Lames," she grinned.

"Let's go," James came.

"Where's the dog?" Remus asked.

"The dog's going with Marl tonight."

Kitty felt her heart ripping. "What are we waiting for then? I'm sleepy!" She groaned.

"Alright, we'll be leaving," Remus said.

"Night night, Moony," Kitty waved her hand.

Remus and Peter disapparated, and so did Lames and Kitty.

...

Sirius and Marlene were cuddling in her bed.

At first, it started slow. And out of blue, Marlene turned wild and ferocious. Sirius was taken aback for few seconds. The sex wasn't passionate. He sensed anger and frustration. She only does it when she is mad about someone or something.

Sirius knew that though she was seeing other people, she always called him the best. They've been _Friends with benefits_ for a long time.

 _'Primary Boyfriend'_ , she called him. They both agree on a _'no strings attached'_ relationship.

Marlene was sleeping peacefully.

But Sirius' eyes were creased. He couldn't sleep. There was something wrong. He jumped up startled from the bed."Who is that?" He looked around frantically.

Suddenly being pushed away, Marlene woke up confused. "What happened? Who where?" She asked groggily.

"Those screams," Sirius looked around.

"No one is screaming, Sirius," she said confused now. "Probably you were having a bad dream."

 _ ***Sirius POV***_

 _'Sirius!'_ She yelled in pain. _'No no no no.. No! Sirius!'_

"Pryde," I realised.

I felt my heart burn. A pair of scarlet eyes flashed in my head.

"What?" Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"It's Pryde. I have to go," I grabbed my pants and wand.

"What do you mean you've to go? She isn't here. You had a bad dream. That's all," There was an edge in her voice.

"You don't get it, Marl. Pryde is in danger and I've to go," I said putting on my T-shirt.

"What is going on between you two?" She got up and glared at me.

"Wha...what?!" I asked confused.

"You heard me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Listen, we have a rare bond with her. Prongs, Moony, Wormy, Lily and I. If she is in danger, we'd know."

"You have a rare bond with a stranger?" She raised her eyebrows.

Pryde's screams intensified.

She scoffed. "You think you'd say anything and I'd believe you? We tell each other about our other partners. Why are you trying to hide this from me?"

"Do you even hear yourself, McKinnon?" I was starting to get furious. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Oh! I do hear myself pretty well, Black," she got to her feet. "A bond? What bond? Like the wolf bond? What is she doing to you all? You, James, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore... You do whatever she tells you to, though they are risky. Do you think I would buy all the stories about her? A seer? She talks like she knows everything about everybody and that's creepy as fck—"

"I don't know why you hate her—"

"I hate her?" She scoffed. "You hated her first. You said you can't trust her though she is James' cousin, and even used veritaserum to know things about her. But whatever happened that night, changed everything. You both started spending time together. You took her out for drinks, for your map making thing. You didn't take me with you. Told me that was your secret. But you took her along with you. And you even got turned on tonight. I don't know what is she upto—"

I could feel Pryde's pain now. She was screaming more. I closed my eyes hard in pain. "I don't understand what is wrong with you, McKinnon! Why do you care if I spend time with her? You never cared about any other girl before... Wait! Are you jealous?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"I am not jealous. I just don't like her. The way she manipulates people, the way she talks to you or looks at you...all. There are loads of things about her that were never explained. She is hiding something —"

"She is not! I've to go! She is in pain —"

"That might be the potion," she said under her breath. But I heard it.

"What potion?"

She blinked. "Nothing."

"What did you do?" I growled.

"Just a prank, Black," she waved her hand dismissively.

"A prank?!" I yelled. I felt my heart burn more. "We need to talk about this. Later," I said walking to the door.

"Yeah, we should. I certainly would like to know why I heard you say her name when we were shagging," she growled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to her. "What?!"

"You heard me right," she yelled.

I was at a loss for words. "I...I don't understand. Why would you say that?"

"Because you did. Twice. That's why!" She screamed. "You bloody fckn said her name!"

"Why would I..." I trailed off. Now I understood why she was wild and fierce.

"Why don't you ask her? She's got all those potions hidden under bed. About ten... She might have slipped some love potion into your drink."

"What potions?"

"Well, I thought you knew her. You told just now that she isn't hiding anything. I've seen them on the night of Lily's birthday. Do you remember? You walked in on me and another bloke? Or should I say, apparated in on us?"

"You changed her potion?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just added a few drops of nightmare potion in her dreamless sleep one."

I felt like the earth shook under my feet. "What have you done, McKinnon?" I said through gritted teeth. Nightmare? With what Pryde could do, it could be a massacre. I ran out of the house and disapparated to the Manor.

I passed the gates, apparated to the front step, unlocked the door, locked it back quickly, and apparated to her room.

For a split second, I thought I apparated into a banshee's house.

Pryde was screaming, crying and writhing in her bed. In one leap, I got beside her.

"Pryde, calm down. Pryde. It's okay," I caught hold of her arms and tried to calm her down.

"Sirius! Sirius! Nooo...Sirius!" She was writhing and screaming.

"I'm here. Pryde I'm here. Calm down!" I locked my arms around her.

There were scratches and blood on her neck.

She started crying and yelling things in her language. I only caught few words like "fault", " mistake", "hate", " love", "sorry", "can't do it", " it's not easy", "I can't take it anymore", and the words she used over and over and over were "please", " don't" and "no".

I held her tight and started rubbing on her back. She stopped screaming. But she continued to cry.

"Tinky," I called. And with a loud crack she appeared.

The moment she looked at me, she widened her eyes. "Ma...master Sirius! What are you doing here? Master should not be here! Master should not be here! Master should go! Master should go!" She jumped frantically.

"Please get some dreamless sleep potion, a hanky and a bowl with water, Tinky," I said wearily.

"The potion is under the bed—"

"Not this, Tinky. New one."

She nodded, disapparated and came back in few seconds with everything I asked.

"Here, master Sirius," she gave me the vial of the potion. She looked at Pryde with her big sad eyes.

"Thanks, Tinky. What the hell are people in the house doing when she is screaming like this?" I said taking out the mirror from my pocket.

"Tinky did not hear anything, master Sirius," she squeaked.

"You can go," I told her.

"Master should go. Miss Kitty will be angry," she said worriedly.

"It's okay, Tinky. I will take care of it. You go back to sleep."

She stared at me for few seconds and disapparated.

The sharp tugs in the heart won't stop.

I held her tighter.

I opened the vial carefully. "Pryde? Pryde wake up. Have this. Come on. Just a little swig and everything will be alright. Come on, Pryde," I slowly lifted her up and poured the potion in her mouth.

She calmed down a bit. But continued to sob into my chest.

"James Potter," I murmured to the mirror. The image on the mirror changed. "Prongs? Prongs?"

Prongs' face appeared. His messy hair sticking up in all directions. "What is it, Padfoot?" He asked groggily.

"Where are you?"

"Where would I be, git?" He snapped at me. Then he frowned. "Who's crying? Is that Marl?"

"No. Pryde."

"Wait what?! Where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

"Home? But what happened? Why is she crying? Is everything okay? Wait! I'm coming."

"No. It's okay. I'm good. You... You didn't hear her? She's been screaming and all."

"What?! No. We didn't hear anything. Are you sure you could handle her alone?"

"Yeah. It's just another nightmare I guess. I'll handle it."

"See you in the morning then."

"Night," I nodded and put the mirror on the desk beside the table.

I slowly adjusted her on the bed and lay beside her, my arm still around her. The sobs were subsiding slowly. I cleaned her scratches and blood on her neck. Facing me, she curled up into a ball, her indigo hair covering her face.

 _'Yeah, we should. I certainly would like to know why I heard you say her name when we were shagging,_ ' Marlene's voice rang in my head.

Why the hell would I say Pryde's name?

 _'Because apparently you've been thinking about her and the evening,'_ a little voice in my head said. I groaned inwardly.

Marlene hates her. She is jealous of her. But why? When I walked in on them on that night, she said something on the same lines...About my relation with Pryde. This is mental.

I looked at her. She stopped sobbing.

Why couldn't they hear her screams?

 _'Master should not be here!_ ' Surely Tinky knows something. The look on her face said it. What's all about the potions?

And why is it just me this time? No one else have felt the stupid tug.

Pryde stirred and out of blue, she slid her arm around my waist and snuggled closer. Uh-oh. She slid her leg between mine. And now I'm the big spoon.

Damn you, Pryde. What are you doing? Your scent. I sniffed. I actually sniffed.

Aaahh... Intoxicating. I really hate my dog senses now. It's her soap and shampoo, and her cocoa body lotion. I think it's Shea butter and cocoa. What's her soap and shampoo? I don't know what they are. But they are bloody good.

I could feel her breath on my neck. There was one or two inch gap left between us. We were pressed against each other. Memories of the evening came back.

No, Padfoot. Don't. Don't get a boner now. Why the hell would you get a boner now? What is wrong with you?

I should move. I should move. I took off my arm around her. But I couldn't move. She was clutching me tight.

I looked down at her and pushed the hair off her tear blotched face. Her eyes were puffy. So were her lips.

Those lips though. Padfoot, no!

Her lower lip was slightly cut. She might have bitten herself hard. I wiped off the blood from her lip with my thumb slowly. She moved her head closer to my neck.

I could hear my heart pounding in my head. And I swear it's going to explode. Her dark brown skin, her eyes, her lips, her soft hair, her warm body, her breasts pressed tight against my chest, her arm around my waist, her leg sandwiched between mine, her hot breath on my neck, her scent. The temperature rose ten degrees.

 _'PADFOOT! RUN! RUN!_ ' I heard a voice in my head. Mine.

 _'No. Stay,'_ said the same voice.

My mind and my heart.

So this is how Pryde must feel when her mind and heart say the opposite. Not really good.

My hands are itchy.

 _'Padfoot don't do anything stupid,'_ warmed my mind. _'Get away from her.'_

 _'Don't. Just stay,_ ' said my heart. _'Feels good_.'

 _'Feels good? Are you mental? I'm losing shit and going nuts!'_ Mind snapped.

 _'But you love this though_ ,' heart chuckled.

I tried to move and break apart. She stirred. And all of a sudden. Out if bloody blue. She did it.

She pressed her lips on my neck slowly and gave a soft kiss.

The tugging intensified. I felt like I've been charged with a thousand volts. Why do I feel funny in the stomach? Is it the butterflies? I felt like the time froze for eternity.

A soft kiss on my neck. Pryde! No! What have you done? That's the weakest part in my body.

The little man got harder. My breath quickened. I slid my arm around her waist.

She stirred and turned to the other side.

Great. Now her arse is pressed against the little man.

You are making things harder, Pryde.

She stirred again. In about a minute, she turned 360° in the bed. Watching her made me go mad. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, and trying to calm my mind and the little man downstairs. I closed my eyes trying to calm my body and the bloody tugging won't stop. She kept tossing around restlessly in the bed and pushed the covers away. At last she rolled over to me.

Not again, Pryde.

She put her arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer. Reluctantly, I turned to her. She pulled off her leg from between my legs and put it around my waist and my own hand betrayed me and slid around her waist...without my permission. I didn't take my eyes off her face. Our faces were just an inch apart. Every part of our body is pressed together.

What's going on, Pryde?! My heart will explode soon.

I felt her warm breath on me. She creased her eyebrows. And she slowly opened her eyes.

My heart skipped a beat.

We're done. Padfoot, you're busted!

But, she didn't say a word. She stared into my eyes without blinking for God knows how long. Then, she smiled and closed her eyes. She moved up a little to become the big spoon. She took off her arm around my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair.

Instinctively, I closed my eyes.

She then slowly kissed on my forehead.

No, Pryde! My grip tightened around her waist. Her scent. It's irresistible. And she is making me go mad. Instinctively, I snuggled closer.

She kept running her fingers in my hair.

I took a deep breath. Her scent filled my lungs. Intoxicating. Without a thought, I kissed her on the neck.

She moaned softly.

That moan got me more harder. I slid my legs between her and pulled her closer.

She moaned again. She could feel my hard.

Padfoot, this isn't right. It's not right. But that moan though!

"Sirius," she breathed.

I froze. No way! No no no. I looked at her.

"Lemme sleep. Stop haunting," she mumbled without opening her eyes. "Even my pillow feels likes you. Mad magic."

She kissed on my forehead again, snuggled closer and took a deep breath.

What the FCK did just happen? What in the name of Merlin's shaggy balls is going on?

I woke to someone tapping on my shoulders.

"Prongs," I said groggily.

He had his stupid signature cocky grin on his face.

"What?" I asked running my eyes.

"Well, if I were you, I'd get my arse off the bed and run," he whispered.

"Eh? Why? And why are you whispering?"

"You should too. Or you might lose a limb or two."

"What are you getting at, Prongs? Sod off. And get rid off that bloody orange hair," I pushed him away and turned to the other side of the bed to find Pryde sleeping peacefully next to me. Her indigo hair was messy, our legs were tangled and my hand was between her legs.

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at Prongs, horrified. He cocked his head and smirked. I slowly pulled myself out if the bed without waking her up, and we both tiptoed out of the room. The alarm went off the moment I closed the door.

"Well, that was—"

"Close," I breathed. "Thanks, mate."

"Well, I was going for 'too cozy'," he smirked.

"Shut up," I muttered. I avoided his eyes. "Ummm... You know... I heard her screaming last night." We walked into our room.

"But we didn't hear anything," he frowned and slumped down on the bed. "Lily and I were awake for a very long time."

"Having fun, eh?" I smirked.

"Well, I should ask you that," he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I first heard some screams. Thought it was someone else. But I saw, heard and felt her. Those scarlet eyes flashed in my head. And then this tugging..." I put my hand on my chest.

"What tugging?"

"I feel this tugging all the time."

"All the time?"

"Well, when she is in trouble..."

"We feel it too. When she is in trouble. Only if she is willing to let us know," he said slowly.

"Yeah. But, not only trouble. Also when we're close...physically. No don't give me that look."

"I'm not giving you any look."

I shook my head. "When we're too close or have some deep conversations... Moony should know. Why didn't he come last night? They both are close. Too close. They even snogged. He should've felt her, heard her or whatever. She was screaming and crying when I arrived. Scratches on her neck and all...saying weird things."

"Weird things?!"

"Yeah. Like sorry, please, no, can't do it, hurts —"

"Padfoot! Stop being an arse. They aren't weird things!"

"Coming from her, they are weird. And I'm not being an arse. I had to force down some dreamless sleep potion. She calmed after a while." I looked away.

"And?"

"That's all. She slept."

"I'm all ears, Padfoot."

"We slept."

"You're fidgeting."

"What?"

"You fidget when you try to hide something from me. Also, you avoid my eyes. And you've been doing that from the moment we walked out of her room," he smirked.

I sighed. "Alright, fine. It sounds mental. But it's the truth."

Prongs nodded encouragingly.

I told him what happened between us last night.

"You did what?!"

"Why is it always 'you did what?!' Why don't you ask 'she did what?' She moaned. She fckn moaned and that was like...aaarrgghh... I can't tell you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just couldn't stop myself. You don't know how it feels like when she just pulls you closer, runs her fingers through your hair and over your body, kisses on your weakest spot, and...and moans!"

"No. I don't know. I don't want to know. I have my woman and Kitty is my sister. So...And?"

"What and?"

"What happened then?"

"I told you everything."

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs? Don't you trust me? We just slept. I mean, I jerked off in the toilet. Couldn't sleep with the little man awake, can I?"

"Uuugghh..."

"And mind you, I haven't slept like this in years. A deep and dreamless sleep until you ruined it."

"I'm sorry. I should've waited for her to wake up to find your hand between her legs. You sure you did nothing?"

"Prongs! I am not a somnophiliac!"

"I know! But... It's just the way you're describing. You've been with many birds but you never talked about anyone like this before. Not even Marl. And on top of it, you both aren't even seeing each other."

"No," I said incredulously. "I always describe birds the same way." No. I don't. He is right.

"Okay okay," he raised his hands, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What does that grin mean?"

He shrugged still grinning.

"I think she fancies me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Or why would she say, _'stop haunting_ ' and _'even my pillow feels likes you_ ' ?"

"Why don't you ask her, mate?"

"I will. The moment she wakes up."

"And make sure you both are in one piece after your confrontation," he laughed.

"Ha ha," I made a face at him. "Prongs, listen. I think—"

With a loud crack, Tinky appeared. We both jumped startled.

"Merlin! Tinky!" Prongs exclaimed.

"Master James, Master Sirius, mistress calls you for breakfast," she squeaked.

"We'll be down in a minute, Tinky," he replied.

"Come quick, master James," she nodded.

"Tinky," I said slowly.

She turned to me.

"Yes, master Sirius."

"How do you know there is a dreamless sleep potion under her bed?"

"What?" Prongs looked at me confused.

"Tinky, didn't you hear Kitty screaming last night?" I asked.

Tinky fidgeted. She shook her head and kept looking around nervously, mumbling under her breath.

"Tinky? How cannot you hear anything? And why did you say that I should not be there last night?"

"Tinky, it's okay tell us."

Tinky fidgeted and look nervously at us. "Tinky shouldn't say to anyone. Mistress and Miss Kitty asked Tinky not to say anyone."

"Tinky, it's okay. I'll talk to mum. But tell us."

"Tinky, this is very important."

She nodded. "Tinky knows it is important. That is why Tinky looks after miss Kitty every night. Miss says I should not tell masters and miss Lily about it."

"What do you mean every night?" Prongs asked.

"What do you mean not tell us? Tinky?"

"It's okay, Tinky. Tell us what it is. We will not ask Kitty," Prongs said calmly, pulling Tinky closer.

She looked at us with her large sad eyes. "Miss Kitty gets bad dreams. Miss cries in her sleep. Miss screams. Miss hurts herself. Miss asked Mistress to put silencing charms in the room. Miss drink dreamless sleep potion every night. Miss blocks the bond between masters and miss Lily every night. Miss don't want to disturb masters and miss Lily," she said with teary eyes.

"But, that isn't the reason you didn't want me to stay with her, is it?"

Tinky nodded. "Miss Kitty has powerful magic. Powerful and dangerous. But miss Kitty is very good. Tinky knows. Tinky cannot see the magic. But Tinky sense the magic. Tinky tells Mistress. Mistress also says the same. Mistress says miss Kitty is family. Miss saved our lives."

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"Thanks, Tinky. You may go," Prongs smiled and she disapparated with another crack.

"What was all that about?"

"You mean the nightmares or the _'dangerous and powerful magic'_?" Prongs sighed.

"Both."

"We should talk to mum about it."

I nodded.

After few minutes, we both apparated downstairs for breakfast.

Kitty joined us after few minutes.

"Are you going to ask her?" Prongs nudged me.

"Umm... Some other time."

He let out a low whistle. "Rough night, Kitty? You looked pretty worked up," he asked her.

"A little. Couldn't sleep for hours. Weird dreams and all," she gave a weak smile.

"Don't eat yourself," Lily said.

Mum scoffed. "Eat herself? She eats and drinks air."

"Oh come on! I eat well," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I've never seen her with an empty mouth," I said.

"What are you doing up this early anyway? I think your day starts at 2p.m?" She turned to me.

"Well, he had a great night and couldn't sleep anymore," Prongs chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Lily asked confused.

Mum and dad love our banters.


	47. Secret behind the Potions

_***Sirius' POV***_

After breakfast, she left for Hogwarts.

"Mum? Are you hiding something from us?" Prongs asked.

Mum sighed. "Is this about Kitty?"

We nodded.

She looked at us intently for a while and took a deep breath. "The poor girl is having a hard time. She started having these weird nightmares the day she arrived here. She cries, screams and hurts herself in her sleep."

"People usually don't hurt themselves when they have nightmares. Did she tell you anything about them?" I asked.

"They're usually about you people. But sometimes, she says someone's torturing her."

"Who?" We both asked.

"Herself," mum sighed.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do we. We tried ways to find. Dumbledore reckons she is struggling with a part of herself that might be something dark, hidden deep inside her."

"Dark?"

"What would that be?"

"That is the question, isn't it? We think, she might have emotional or behavioral issues in the future, as she is struggling hard to suppress whatever thing that is hurting her. She says she could feel how dangerous it is. She's trying hard to gain control over magic."

"Magic. Yeah. Tinky said 'dangerous and powerful magic'. Is that what it is?"

"Just a hunch. House elves have different magic. Tinky could sense the magic and feel its power. But Tinky couldn't see through her. Kitty's magic is different and it is blocking everything. Like a shield."

"But she could show you right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She could show us if she is willing. That's how we saw things in our heads and the bond was formed," Prongs added.

"Yes," dad nodded. "She tried. She tried to pull her defences down and let us in. The harder she tried, the weaker she got," he sighed.

"So, that's why Dumbledore chose to train her, didn't he? He knew it in the beginning?"

Dad nodded. "He figured it out. But, what's mysterious is, why did she have the nightmare last night? I made those potions and gave them to her. Tinky made sure she had her potion last night. It was a very strong one because a normal potion wouldn't work on her. But I still don't undrtstand why didn't that work," He frowned.

I felt uncomfortable now. I cannot tell them what Marlene did.

"I don't think she took her potion last night. She calmed down and slept after Tinky gave me the potion."

"Oh! That was a calming potion. We didn't have any dreamless potions left at home," mum said.

"What?!" Prongs and I asked.

"That was the calming potion?"

Mum smiled. "It's a good thing she did. If you had given her anymore of that dreamless potion, we would've been in a big trouble because of the heavy consumption."

"Dad, I think you should make a new batch of that potion. The bottle is broken and there is nothing left," I said calmly.

"What? How could it be broken?" He asked bewildered.

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Right, we should get going," Prongs got up.

"Work? Are you going to keep that hair on then?" Mum asked confused.

We both smirked. "Yeah," we said in unison.

...

"You never told me the bottle broke?" Prongs raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "Because it never did."

"Then why..."

"Because that potion is useless now."

"Padfoot, don't beat around the bush!"

"Fine. Because...someone added nightmare potion to it."

He stared at me for few seconds.. At last he spoke. "And that someone might be..."

"I didn't do it. The one who did it, told me."

"Told you?" He arched an eyebrow. "And you're not going to tell me who it is, are you?"

I just looked away from him. "We are getting late, Prongs," I said and disapparated to my room.

"How could I tell him?" I muttered under my breath.

 _'He is your brother. You can anything,'_ said my mind.

 _'Do not do that to Marlene. And you can't just go and tell Prongs what happened at Marlene's last night!'_ My heart said.

 _'Well, you don't have to tell. Just give him five minutes and Prongs will figure it out anyway. I bet my life on it. I bet he'd have figured it by now,'_ my mind said.

"You two just shut up!" I got to my feet and walked into Pryde's room.

I looked around and then at the bed. It wasn't made. The memories of last night came back flooding into my mind.

I took a deep breath. "Do what you came here to do, Padfoot," I muttered under my breath. "Under the bed."

I walked over to her bed and pushed the covers aside to look under it.

Marlene was right. There were atleast ten bottles of potions without their real names. The labels had 'pain', 'health', 'head', 'cold', 'body', written on them.

"Body? What the hell is body? Is she planning to build some muscle?" I muttered. The largest bottle had ' _Take it before sleep'_ written on it. I smelled it. It was sleeping potion. I took my wand out and vanished it with a flick.

 _'Well, I thought you knew her. You told just now that she isn't hiding anything,'_ Marlene's voice rang in my head.

"Oh, this is wrong. This is wrong," I muttered continuously searching her wardrobe, her backpack. I found nothing. I was about to leave and looked back at the dressing table. The drawers. I walked over and opened them. A gentle whiff of her scent filled my lungs.

Body lotions, shampoo, conditioner, unopened soap boxes.

"Ah! This explains her scent. I knew it. I always guess things right! It's the cocoa body lotion and Dove soap, shampoo and conditioner. Wait. Shampoo and conditioner? There are no such things like Dove shampoo or conditioner. Yet..."

...

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

A large door appeared in front of Sirius. He took a deep breath and reached to it. "Room of requirement. How did we never find it?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

As soon as he stepped in...

"Duck!" Someone yelled and Sirius did.

The stray hex hit the door.

"Damn it!" Kitty growled.

"Focus, K!" He heard the familiar stern voice.

"Trust me. I am!" She snapped back.

Kitty and a familiar onyx haired bloke were duelling in the air...on broomsticks.

The bloke threw a hex and it hit Kitty her shoulder, sending her flying to the corner of the room. The room was too large and the ceiling was high. Luckily, there were cushions all over the floor.

"Ooh! Looking fancy today, are we?" The bloke smirked looking at Sirius' hair. The familiar signature smirk of the Blacks.

"Reggie," Sirius smirked, looking up at him. "Nice hex there."

Regulus shrugged and flew over to Kitty to help her up.

Her hair was tied up in a pony and she had little bruises on her arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You seem to be distracted today," Regulus remarked. "I told you. If you aren't ready, we could do it some other time."

"I'm good," she nodded pushing her free hair off her face.

"Reggie's right. I don't think you are ready yet," Sirius said.

"I said I'm good," she snapped at him.

"Alright, grumpy," Regulus raised his hands. "So, what do we owe this pleasure-"

"Cut the crap. Why are you here?" Kitty asked Sirius seriously.

Sirius couldn't understand why she was mad at him.

 _'Was it about the last night?_ ' He thought.

"And how did you enter this room?" She asked.

"I met Dumbledore," Sirius replied.

Kitty nodded.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," Sirius continued.

"Couldn't wait till I came back home?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's already 10 in the night. You didn't attend the Order meeting and mum told me you wanted to spend the night here."

"Yeah. So, what is it?"

"Well, when did you arrive here?"

"In the morning," Kitty replied looked at him like he lost his mind. "You saw me in the morning."

"No. Not Hogwarts. I mean here. To this place."

"You were the one who found me. January 1st?"

"What was the date at your place then?"

"What is it, chuckles? What the hell do you want?" She asked taking a step towards Sirius.

"Woah woah woah! What is with you today?" Regulus stood between them.

No matter how hard he tried, Sirius couldn't get mad at her like he did before. He didn't know why whether it was because of previous night or what Euphemia told them. He was sure of one thing. She was grumpy today because of the little stunt played by Marlene last night.

"It's okay, Reg," Sirius said calmly. "Pryde, just tell me and I'll not bother you."

Kitty and Regulus both looked at Sirius shocked. None of them were ready to take Sirius talking calmly when Kitty was snapping at him.

"Feb 14. Midnight."

"Are you sure?"

Kitty frowned. "Yeeeaaaah... It was... Because... You know...all the hype.. About Valentines and all..." She nodded.

"What about the year?"

"The year?"

Sirius nodded looking straight into her eyes.

"Ummm... 2017..." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! What has gotten into you anyway?"

Sirius put his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"What?" Kitty took a step back thinking he was pulling out his wand.

"No I'm not going to hex you, Pryde," Sirius said taking out a plastic bottle.

Kitty recognized it.

"What's my conditioner doing in your pocket? Were... Were you going through my stuff?" She asked incredulously.

"Brother, that's creepy," Regulus commented.

"It's a long story—"

"You still doubt me. You still think I'm a spy," Kitty shook her head and her voice broke. "You know what. I'm going to stay here. I'm not going back to the manor and I'm not attending the meetings. I'll just stay here in the castle. In this room. I—"

"Will you shut up?" Sirius snapped at her. "I just came here to ask a question. Take this," he gave her the bottle. "If you say you're from February 2017, then how did this thing get manufactured in December 2017?"

"What?" Both Kitty and Regulus asked in unison.

"Exactly," Sirius replied.

Kitty turned the bottle over and checked the date of manufacture. Sirius was right. It was manufactured in December 2017.

"I... I don't understand," she mumbled confused. "I thought it was 2017. Just wait." She ran to her bag and pulled out her phone from it.

"You thought?" Regulus raised his eyebrows.

Both the brothers looked at her confused. She went through her pictures, music and files.

"Oh my God," she looked at them wide eyed.

"What?" They asked.

"It wasn't 2017. It was 2018. I... I... Forgot the year!"

"You forgot the year?" Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"I ... I don't know. I never really cared about dates and days. But I remember things... Full moon on the new year. Blood moon I guess. It was beautiful. And then blue moon at the end of the month. Damn! I even stargazed during geminid meteor shower that December. Well, it happens every time. I forget things. Especially days. So... It wasn't a lie... I really didn't remember," she said sincerely looking at Sirius.

He sighed. "That's alright."

"What?" Kitty asked confused.

"I said, that's alright," he repeated.

"That's all? You're not going to scream or yell or say things like you usually say?"

"Pryde, what do you actually think of me?" Sirius sighed, running fingers through his hair.

"Trust me you don't wanna know," she chuckled.

"It's ok. Tell me."

"Umm...Self obsessed dick."

"Well, I knew you'd say something like that," Regulus laughed.

"What are you doing past curfew anyway, Reg?" Sirius looked at him.

"Teaching her magic. Anyway, I should be going. See you tomorrow, K," he told Kitty. He picked up his things and walked out of the room of requirement.

"So, why didn't you want to go home tonight?" He asked.

"I've got some practice to do."

"You do it everyday."

"Well, that isn't enough. I need more practice. I'm going slow. And at this pace—"

"You'll learn it perfectly. Don't stress yourself."

"Why are you being nice to me? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm not a vile or cruel person, Pryde. We had good times together too. I'm just here to talk."

"Listen, I really forgot the year. I really thought it was 17. Well, a lot happened that year so..."

"It's okay. Not a big deal."

"It's creepy you know. You not lashing out because of my lie."

"Come on! I told you I understand!"

"You talked about this with others already didn't you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what were you doing in my room?"

"Well, about that... Umm...did you have any weird dream last night?"

"Eh?"

"Any weird dream?"

"I had a nightmare. A total darn nightmare."

"Oh!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Kitty laughed and Sirius shook his head. Kitty understood that Sirius needs more time to trust her. So she didn't ask him anymore questions.

"You look tired."

"Exhausted. No proper sleep actually."

"Then why don't you go home and sleep?"

"No. I've to practice. I don't know... I'm kinda clumsy —"

"No you are not. You were great that night."

"Yeah. Getting crucioed is really great."

"Hey. That wasn't your fault. Besides, you were quick enough to notice him."

"And clumsy enough to get cursed."

"Come on! Shit happens."

"Yeah. What if it was the killing curse?"

"Pryde, luckily it wasn't. Now, stop eating yourself. You just started learning magic about a month ago. You'll be great."

"Oh! This is creeping me out."

"What?"

"You being nice to me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on," he got to his feet.

"Where?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"But...but I need to practice. I've to practice the counter charm," she chuckled looking at his Slytherin green hair. "I'm trying but failing. And I don't want you to have that hair because of me. I know you don't like the colour."

"Pryde, I'm the master of charms. I'll help you out. Dumbledore told me you've been in this room since morning. Just take a break for few minutes."

Kitty couldn't say no to him.

"I still don't know why you're being too good to me," she chuckled getting to her feet.

 _'Me neither_ ,' Sirius thought. "Don't worry. We'll be quarrelling in no time," he smirked.

They both slowly walked out of the room. Sirius cast a disillusionment charm on both of them so they could walk freely. They got to the fourth floor. In few minutes, they were standing in front of a large mirror.

Sirius looked around to make sure no one was near and he flicked his wand, and the mirror slid aside showing a large gaping hole.

"I thought this passage was blocked," Kitty mumbled.

"No. Well, it might be in the future. Get in."

Kitty hesitated for few seconds. "You go in first. I'll follow you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not a fan of small spaces and especially passages. Besides, I don't know where it leads—"

"Alright! Cut the crap and follow me," Sirius climbed in. He doesn't like small spaces either.

Kitty followed him. They both lit up their wands.

"Well, this is big," Kitty commented.

"Yeah. Big enough to hold an organization. We used to party here," Sirius smiled remembering his school days.

"Where does this go?"

"An alley behind the post office."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Black! There are spiders in here! And other creepy little crawling monsters!"

"This is a passage, Pryde. What do you expect?" He chuckled.

"Walk faster," she grumbled. "Um..Black?"

Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He raised his eyebrows.

"Can I... Do you mind if I...you know, hold your jacket?" She asked nervously.

He remembered her holding Fleamont's. James' and Remus' cloaks and shirts.

He looked at her for few seconds. Then he simply stretched out his hand and held her's. Kitty's heart started pounding hard. She wished the passage would never end.


	48. Stars

_**AN: Mature content ahead!**_

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

"We're here," Sirius said tapping his wand on the brick wall on their right.

The bricks moved, making a large gaping hole enough for a large person to walk out.

"Already?" Kitty asked, disappointed.

"Why? Do you want to stay in here and keep complaining about every insect in the world?" He chuckled walking out of the passage.

"Shut up! There are insects with millions of feet in there!" She mumbled, following him.

"Yeah, I've heard you say," he sighed and looked around. The alley was deserted. He tapped on the bricks and they closed in. "Come on," he said still clutching his wand tight and looking around cautiously for any attacker.

"You are jealous," Kitty said.

"Jealous that you are scared of the crawlers and I'm not?" He scoffed.

"Jealous because I know a lot about the crawlers than you do."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

...

"You look stunning in green," Sirius grinned.

The woman behind the bar turned to him. "Ah, one of my favourite customers," Rosmerta blushed. "So do you," she chuckled looking at his hair.

"One of the favourites?" Sirius asked putting his hand on his chest. "There are more?"

"Just one," she gave a cocky grin. "Your brother. Where is he anyway?" She asked looking around.

"Aren't I enough?" He pouted.

"Oh, you are," she laughed. "I was just wondering where he is. I never saw you two apart."

"He is busy with his girl," Sirius said airily.

"Alrighty! So, is it the regular?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"You know what I want, darling," he winked. "Yes, the regular. But make it two."

"Two?" Rosmerta asked confused looking around.

She saw Kitty sitting at a table in the corner.

"Ah! The Indian girl! So the brothers are busy with their girls then?" She smirked.

"No no no. We're just friends," Sirius said quickly.

"Go ahead. I'll get back at you in a moment," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Sirius walked over to their table. "The table is already dead," He smirked at Kitty, who was staring hard at the table.

"What?"

"The table. It's already dead. It can't die twice. So, stop staring hard at it."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged. Did you really go to the Ministry like this?" She asked amused.

"Well, the one who did this to me did not undo it," he shrugged.

Kitty bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but she failed.

"Anyway, I had Prongs with me," he grinned.

"Firewhisky and chocolate cakes," Rosmerta put the plates on the table.

"Thank you, Rosmerta. You look beautiful today," Kitty smiled.

"Thank you," she grinned. "Wait. Your hair..." She trailed off looking from Kitty to Sirius. "I want to hear about it," she laughed.

"It was nothing," Kitty chuckled. "I turned his hair green. And then he turned mine pink and then we accidentally hexed everyone in the room."

"And, we all ended up with the colours of a rainbow," Sirius added.

"Dear Merlin!" Rosmerta laughed. "It was just the boys and now you too!" She looked at Kitty.

...

"Listen, if you want, we could use anyone of the other passages," Sirius said.

They both were standing before the brick wall.

"No it's fine. I don't want us to sneak into the basement of Honeydukes or walk all the way to the Shrieking shack." _Because then you wouldn't hold my hand,_ she finished in her head.

Sirius simply shrugged and tapped on the brick wall with his wand, and the passage opened.

They both got in and Sirius closed the passage. He then took hold of Kitty's hand and started walking.

"So, you've been practicing some new jinxes and hexes from the old books you found in the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

"Yep. With some help though. Regulus helps me in his free time. Well, I told him he should be preparing for his NEWTs but he doesn't listen."

"Nah! He is a smart kid. All he needs is just one look—"

"Just one look at the book," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard it several times," she chuckled.

"Yeah. It runs—"

"Runs in the Black's blood."

"Stop finishing my sentences for Merlin's sake!" Sirius frowned.

"I can't help. You Blacks boast a lot," she scoffed.

"We speak the truth. Anyway, that's really how we give our examinations. Even Prongs and Moony. Well, of course Moony over read all the time."

"I was always a one day batting student. Well, one night batting actually. I know about it. Ah, those days," she smiled remembering her days back at her time. "I used to sit the night before the exam with my friend and start studying from chapter one. She would explain everything briefly in few minutes and go to bed. And I would sit alone all night and finish the whole syllabus in one go. Then I would sleep for an hour or two, wake up, take a shower and then go straight to the exam."

"Just an hour or two? Wouldn't you fall asleep during the exam?"

"Nah! I would come back and sleep for hours. Anyway, I only did that for the finals. Aaaahhh!"

"What?!"

"Where did it go? Where is it?" She asked frantically looking around.

"What?!"

"That foot long hairy thing!"

"No it isn't hairy!" Sirius exclaimed. "Pryde, if you want to see someone else's crown, you should ask... nicely," he grinned cockily.

"What?" Kitty looked at him confused. And then realised. "You arsehole," she slapped him on his shoulder. "I told you already that I'm also good with scissors and knives."

"Oooo kinky," he smirked.

Kitty glared at him.

"Alright alright," Sirius raised his hands. "Let's go."

...

"No no no. Your wrist moment is too firm. It should be more fluid. And the shoulders... Just relax," he said doing the spell again.

Sirius and Kitty were in the room of requirement practicing few spells.

Kitty took a deep breath and tried the spell again. This time it worked, on the wig she was trying to turn back to its original colour. It turned from blue to brown.

"There you go. You are a quick learner," he nodded.

"Yeah. Got it on the tenth try. Quick."

"Come on! No one is a born perfectionist. It's really quick for a beginner."

"Yeah, I've heard," Kitty sighed.

"These books are cool! Did you really find them in here?" He asked turning the tattered pages of the large old book.

"Yep."

"Let's look at these hexes," he said rubbing his palms, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

I just came out of shower and heard loud music coming from Pryde's room. She was singing along.

 _~~ Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners_

 _Havana, ooh na-na ~~_

I couldn't stop myself and opened the door a little. Her voice goes all beautiful and deep when singing. Not my fault.

 _~~He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?"_

 _(When he came in the room)_

 _He said there's a lot of girls I can do with_

 _(But I can't without you) ~~_

And she dances. That curves and those moves though. The way she sways her arse. No, I'm not a perv. I just appreciate beauty. But she just came out of shower. And is in a towel too.

 _~~ I knew him forever in a minute_

 _(That summer night in June)_

 _And papa says he got malo in him_

 _He got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him_

 _I loved him when I left him_

 _Got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him_

 _I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _My heart is in Havana_

 _Havana, ooh na-na ~~_

"Fish!" She jumped and quickly pulled the blanket from the bed to cover herself. "Black! You perv!" She yelled.

"Nice moves, Pryde."

"You just can't enter without knocking. And... You perv! You should walk away when you see a girl underdressed!"

"I've heard that before," I smirked. "Do you climb mountains?"

"What?"

"You've got nice legs there. One wouldn't get those even they climb mountains everyday."

"Get out, Black," she growled.

"Irresistible, aren't I?" I grinned as I walked towards her. I was in a towel too.

She scoffed. "You think so high of yourself, Black. Let me tell you again. There is nothing about you that turns me on."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Do you remember Prongs mentioning yesterday about the wonderful night I had?"

She frowned.

"Well, actually I did have a wonderful night in this very bed," I patted her bed.

"Excuse me? What do you mean this bed?" She frowned.

"You see, the night before, I rushed home when I heard a scream. A particular scream in my head, saying my name."

"I... I.." She stuttered. She rubbed her forehead in confusion.

"Like always, I tried to calm you down," I took a step towards her. We were a foot apart.

I tilted my head and tucked the hair falling in her eyes, behind her ear.

"After a while you did and then we cuddled."

"Well...that's... That's a second time. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"That's alright. What are friends for?" I smiled.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. I didn't finish yet," I smirked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Where was I?... Ah! We cuddled. And then, something unusual happened."

She was looking straight into my eyes. Ah those eyes. I moved closer to her and we just inches apart. Her chest raised and fell and I could hear her heart pounding.

"You kissed me," I whispered.

She gasped and took a step back, widening her eyes. "No I did not!"

"On my neck," I continued like I didn't hear her. "And then on my forehead too."

Panic filled her eyes and she stared at me.

I took a step closer to her, taking a deep breath. Her intoxicating scent filled my lungs. "And when I kissed you back —"

"You what?" She looked horrified now.

"On you neck of course," I smirked. "You moaned...my name."

"No," she whispered. "You're lying."

"Really? Pryde, look into my eyes. Do I look like I'm lying?"

She stared at me.

Here comes the question. "You... You fancy me, don't you, Pryde?" My heart was racing.

She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"No, don't deny. Then you said, 'Sirius... lemme sleep. Stop haunting. Even my pillow feels like you. Mad magic'," I mimicked her.

She kept biting her lip and said nothing. Her heart was racing.

"You say nothing about me turns you on. But why do I see your pupils dilate?" I smirked.

She blinked and was about to take a step back. But I quickly slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I could hear two unstable, racing heartbeats now. Her's and mine.

She didn't blink. She didn't say a word. She just kept looking into my eyes.

"Do you know the guy down there is hard—"

"To find," she cut me off. "Hard to find," she repeated and smirked. "Let go off me, Black."

I narrowed my eyes and pressed my body hard against her. "You like it the hard way, don't you?"

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. He chest was raising unevenly and I was sure that her heart would explode if she didn't calm down.

"Let...let go, Black," her voice wavered.

"If nothing in me turns you on, why are your legs shaking and your lips trembling?" I whispered.

"Si... Sirius please...let go."

"Oh, it's Sirius now?" I tilted my head. "You know... Well, my name is sexy. But it sounds more sexier when you say it," I ran my fingers through her soft, damp hair.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, and her breathing quickened. My heart was racing. I'm sure she could hear it too.

Her scent was getting stronger. "Your scent... It is intoxicating," I tightened my arm around her.

She snapped her eyes open and looked into my eyes.

"Don't bite those lips," I mumbled.

She blinked.

I leaned in closer and kissed her on the neck.

"Sirius," she gasped. I kissed again. "Sirius...please," she moaned. Her arms went around my waist.

"This is what I was talking about," I whispered in her ear. I got harder.

She ran her fingers thorough my hair and kissed me on my neck.

I took a sharp breath.

She kissed again.

And this time I moaned.

She tightened her grip and started making circles with her tongue on my neck.

I slid my hands up her towel and squeezed her arse. She gasped. I started working my way on her neck. She dig her fingers into my shoulders.

We looked at each other. Our eyes met. She kept biting her lip.

"You're biting your lip again," I whispered and leaned in closer. "May I..."

She closed her eyes.

Our lips met. It was a gentle sweet kiss. She tasted like spearmint.

I lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as her legs went around my waist. Now it was a kissing battle.

Everytime she moaned, the guy downstairs got harder. The next minute, we were on the bed kissing like there is no tomorrow.

She slid her arm down and pulled off the towel around my waist. She slowly held the guy and started tracing patterns with her fingers. I had to take a sharp breath. Damn that felt incredible. She's got something in her fingers.

I pulled off the towel around her. She looked into my eyes and her breath now quickened.

I slowly traced patterns on her waist and slid my fingers between her thighs. She pressed her legs tighter.

"No," she moaned and closed her eyes. Her lips parted and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You are totally wet," I whispered and slowly slid my fingers inside her.

She moaned and arched her body up as I worked my magic. She started working her magic downstairs and I felt my legs float.

She slid her leg around my waist and kissed on my neck and sunk her teeth on my shoulder. I had to moan.

Suddenly, she pushed me, got on the top, grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. She then leaned on me, her big breasts pressed against my chest . "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. How do you want it to be? You on the top or I?" She whispered kissing my collar bone.

"I wouldn't mind you taking the lead," I pushed the hair back falling in her eyes and kissed her.

She smiled and started kissing me from the forehead, neck, shoulders, chest and down and down she went.

She can do magic with her fingers, but it's paradise with her tongue. I was floating. Every cell in my body was going mad with pleasure as she worked her way with passion.

I moaned harder and had to sit.

She stopped, got on top and smirked.

I kissed her hard and worked my hands on her breasts. She slowly glided down, and took the guy in slowly. She was tight.

"Ready for the ride," she bit her lip.

"No, wait."

She looked at me confused. "You... You don't want...don't like —"

"Not so soon, honey," I smirked and in a swift moment, I rolled over, pinned her down and got on top of her.

"So, you wanna ride?" She chuckled.

"Nah!" I kissed her on the forehead. "I've to give you something." I pinned both her hands with one hand, and with the free hand, I worked my way down. I kissed her slowly on the lips, neck, shoulders, breasts. Ah, they're beautiful. I played my tongue over her nipples. She was gasping and trying hard to get her hands free. I kissed on the waist and slowly went down.

"Sirius no!" She moaned.

I kissed on her hip, inside her thighs. Her legs were trembling. Her scent. Damn Pryde! It was the strongest now. I couldn't stop myself as I hungrily kissed her.

She moaned. Louder and louder as my tongue worked inside her. Thank Merlin her room has silencing charms.

She tried to push me off. She tasted awesome.

"I'm coming," she gasped.

I got off, put her legs over my shoulders and thrusted my guy in.

We both moaned at once.

I felt really really good in her.

She arched her body up as I thrust deep inside her.

Her moans were music to my ears.

The harder I did, the louder she moaned.

And we both came at once.

I saw stars and collapsed on her.

She hugged me and ran her fingers on my back and hair.

We both were panting.

"Stars," she whispered and chuckled. "I saw stars."

I looked at her. "Me too," I grinned and kissed her on the lips.

We both were panting and sweating.

I quickly pulled the guy out of her and she gasped.

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again. It feels like taking away something—"

"Yeah, because it is taking out something," I chuckled.

"Something that is mine," she finished and rolled her eyes.

I looked into her eyes. She looked away.

"Thanks," she said playing with my fingers and not meeting my eyes.

"Why?"

She smiled, shook her head and kissed me on the forehead. "Seems like the guy downstairs is ready for another ride?" She smirked. She was right.

"All yours," I kissed on her breasts.

She rolled over and got on top. She started kidding me hungrily and working her magic.

We were kissing again. Everywhere. Wild and hard.

But suddenly it felt different.

My throat burned. I snapped my eyes open. And what I saw made my heart stop.

She was smirking and staring at me. But her dark brown eyes aren't brown anymore. They were scarlet. Black smoke was hovering over her head.

"All mine," she grinned and dig her fingers into my chest. I pushed her off and rolled over. But she caught my leg and pulled me. I kicked her on the face. And she yelled in pain. She waved her hand and sent me flying onto the wall.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

THUD

THUD

Sirius snapped his eyes open and found himself on the floor. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Kitty writhing on the floor.

He looked around. They were still in the Room of Requirement. He fell asleep an hour ago on the couch, looking at her reading a book.

"The FCK! Was that a fckn dream?" He said aloud.

...

 _ **AN: Did you like the chapter guys?!**_

 _ **Please comment and share the story with other Potterheads...**_

 _ **Add the story to your favourites and Follow me for further updates**_

 _ **Xoxoxooxoxo**_


	49. It wasn't like that

**_*Third person's POV*_**

He looked at Kitty. "Damn it!" He muttered as he got to her and pulled her closer.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, Pryde," he shook her.

She was writhing and panting.

He saw something clutched tight in her hand. A small vial. He took it.

"I should be wrong. I should be wrong," he muttered and smelled it. "Damn it! I thought I got rid of it. You brought some with you! Pryde! Pryde! Wake up!" He yelled shaking her hard.

She snapped her eyes open. She was lost for words when she found herself in his arms. The grey eyes were staring at her worriedly... Or... Curiously??

They stared at each other for few seconds.

"Are you alright?" He asked at last.

She nodded and quickly got up. "What happened?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know. I fell asleep reading that book. I think you did too. I heard a sound and found you...found you in pain."

"Oh," she rubbed her head looking away from him.

"Maybe you were having a nightmare," he said slowly.

"I... I guess yeah," she frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Hell yeah! You are the last person I want to talk about it_ , she thought. "I'm good. I.. I don't remember it."

"Listen, Pryde... You do know you could talk to us right?"

"Thanks, Black. But I'm good. Besides, I don't particularly remember it."

"Pryde, it's okay talk to me. Maybe we could help. Maybe I can help."

"Help?" She laughed nervously. "It was just a nightmare, Black. People sometimes get nightmares. You just can't help it."

"I agree. People sometimes get nightmares," he said calmly looking straight into her eyes. "But not everyday."

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"And if dreamless sleep potions can't stop those nightmares," he revealed the small vial in his hand. "You should talk about them to—"

"How...how did you... You...you know?"

He nodded.

Kitty swallowed.

"Listen, Pryde. Everyone gets nightmares. Even I. There's nothing to hide," he said calmly.

"Was it Euphemia?"

"Well, it is a long story. But—"

"We have all the time in the world."

"Actually, you probably had a nightmare last night."

She shook her head. "I can't. Because I took the dreamless potion."

"Yes, you took. But it wasn't the dreamless sleep potion."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do mean it wasn't the dreamless sleep potion?"

Sirius opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

He didn't even tell James what Marlene did. But he guessed it in minutes when Sirius didn't tell him who mixed the nightmare potion in it.

 _"You said you didn't do it. No one goes to her room other than us. So none of us would do such thing either. The only person who was in her room other than us was Marlene and the bloke. Marlene always gave cold shoulder to Kitty. And you said the person who did that told you. And you were at Marlene's last night. It is Marlene, isn't it?"_

I sighed and nodded. _"She told me it was just a prank."_ _"Prank or not I don't care. You should better talk to them both."_ _"I will."_

"Black!" Kitty yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. "What did you do?" She glared daggers at him.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Pryde," he said calmly.

"Then why-"

"Because I know. The potion was contaminated."

"What? How?"

Sirius ruffled his hair.

"You did it?" She growled.

"No. I did not. It was someone else."

She scoffed. "Someone el..."she broke off. Frowned. "McKinnon," she said at last.

Sirius didn't say anything.

"It was her, wasn't it? She was the only person to enter my room besides you guys."

 _Quicker than Prongs_ , Sirius thought. "It was just a mistake–"

"That bitch," Kitty snarled. "Mistake? Mistake my arse."

"Pryde, I've already talked to her about this–"

"You talked to her about this? You?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"How? Like... 'honey...baby... sweetie...my sexy little angel...why did you do this?'

Oh wait! Lemme make it clear. She ain't an angel mate. She's a bitch."

"I understand. You are angry—"

"Angry? I'm not angry. I'm furious," she yelled. "What...why did she do it?"

Sirius hesitated.

"Black?"

"A prank," he replied.

"Prank?" Kitty couldn't believe her ears. "Prank? Great. But...when did she do it?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"She sneaked when we were hexing each other. She saw those potions under your bed on Lily's birthday."

"Why? Why does she hate me so much?" Kitty asked no one in particular, rubbing her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you, Pryde," he replied incredulously.

"Oh really? And what kind of a sick prank was that then?"

"I know. She was stupid! She—"

"Stupid? It's far from stupid. Stupid is like a dot to her!"

Sirius had to stifle a laugh.

"Take me to her. Now," she said seriously.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think about the time," she rubbed her eyes and forehead. "How rude it would be to ruin someone's sleep!" She snapped at him. "Especially when it is your precious little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend a—"

"Yeah, I get it. Friends with benefits whatever crap," she waved her hand dismissively. "But lemme tell you this very important thing," she said calmly walking towards him. "I fckn don't care!" She yelled. "Take me there or I'll just walk or whatever."

"Alright listen to me, princess!" Sirius snapped at her. He had no choice but tell her. "She did it because she thought you fancy me and that I'm paying more attention to you."

Kitty bilnked. She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that Sirius said it. So naturally to cover the look on her face, she scoffed. "Fancy you? What am I, an assbutt?"

Sirius looked at her with a 'Whaaaat?' expression.

"Why in the hell would I fancy you? And attention?? What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Wait!" She frowned. "So, that's why you were being nice to me all this time?" She clenched her jaw. She was legit hurt. "So that I wouldn't go hurting your girl!"

"What? No! Pryde you've—"

"Listen to me, Ken doll," she cut him off in a dangerous tone. "You and your precious little Barbie can go screw yourselves and do whatever the shit you wanna do. Just don't mess with me. I just can't believe you put up such an act to save that psychotic bitchy girlfriend of—"

"Alright enough, banshee!" Sirius snapped. "She isn't my girlfriend anymore. She was. Okay? So stop saying that every frigging second. It seems like you hate it that I'm being normal and nice to you. But this is what I am. I'm not the douche you think I am. And I actually came here to talk and help you out with the problem."

"The problem? What problem?"

"The nightmares of course! Mum told me that you are having a hard time and no one could help you out because they can't see anything or the thing that's troubling you."

"The nightmares? Why do you care?"

"Wha... Why do I care?" Sirius looked at her like she had three heads. "I care because I thought we were friends. That's wh—"

"Friends?" She scoffed. "Friends my arse." _We are still not on first name basis, Sirius,_ she thought. "All you want is answers. Answers to all your frigging questions. Alright. Fine. So here it is. Oh wait! Where do I start? Oh, I don't know... because there is no beginning or the end to this!!!! And I frigging don't have any answers!" She yelled. "And about this act you pulled today... We have a winner. Sirius Black."

Sirius sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Listen, drama queen—"

"I thought that was your title."

"Pryde! All I want is my family to be safe. Okay? The Potters are my family. I just thought you needed some help."

"I don't need any help. And you believe that I don't consider them my family? The Potters, The Marauders, the Order?? Well, I think you are forgetting the big thing! I left everything behind and came here to save to your God forsaken sorry arses!" She took a deep breath. "I think it is time for you to leave."

"We are not done yet."

"I am. You can leave," she turned away from him. "Yeah you were right about us fighting in no time. I think you should consider seer as a profession. And I hope we don't talk to each other anymore."

Sirius wanted to say a lot of things. He knew he screwed up. He was always bad at talking and expressing things. But she was wrong about him though. He didn't act good, just for the answers. He knew what nightmares are. He'd seen what she goes through at nights. He was worried about her power because she could accidentally hurt the family. And for an unknown reason he felt bad at the moment. They fight every frigging time. Almost every week. But for the first time she said that she hoped they don't talk to each other anymore. He had hurt many women and girls before. But for the first time, he felt really bad for hurting Kitty. He just stood there, staring at her back.

"Fine," he said at last. "But you should know one thing."

Kitty didn't turn back. She couldn't. She was hurting more. After everything she did and was going through, Sirius never trusted her. And she couldn't believe what Marlene McKinnon actually did. Kitty could've hurt someone at home. Things could've gone worse.

"I don't lie. I did not act good with you because I wanted answers or to defend Marlene or whatever. I was myself. Normal. And all I had in mind was to help you if I can. That's all," he said and walked out of the room.


	50. Will You?

**_*Lily's POV*_**

"Moony?" I walked over to the inseparable Marauders. James and Moony are getting normal around Peter lately.

"Yeah?" He turned around and so did the other three.

"Boys, would you mind if I borrow Moony for a moment?"

"All yours. But not too long. He's my moon moon," Sirius grinned ruffling Moony's hair.

"I'm actually waiting for you two to get married," I smirked.

"We make excellent couple, don't we?" Moony swatted Sirius' hand.

"You make extraordinary couple," James grinned fluttering his eyelashes.

"Dear God," I rolled my eyes. "Where have I got myself into?"

And Moony and I both walked a few feet away from them.

"What is it, Lily?" He asked with a warm smile on his lips.

Moony is the one of the most beautiful souls I've ever met. He's clever, sweet, shy, loving, caring and above all, he's a great warrior.

He is loyal to his friends and the only person who could control James and Sirius. If he tries. Whatever crap life may give him, he'll never lose hope, faith and he never ever forgets to smile. And that is how you face life. He is my family.

"Ummm... you've... you know, you were there for me at school...giving me a new book to read every week..like my dad... helping me with homework and magic...and sort of being like a big brother to me when my parents passed away... I mean, you've always, you know,looked out for me in times of trouble and shared your wisdom..."

"I amprettywisdomous," Moony grinned.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Amd you also threatened to rip James' heart out if he ever hurts me even though he is your best friend?"

"Of course I did," he grinned. "I will stand on my word."

"Yeah, right. So ... So... Would you..umm... would you like to walk me down the aisle? Give me away?" I asked eagerly.

He looked at me shocked for few moments.

"Moony?"

"Are you kidding?!"

I shook my head smiling.

"Merlin's beard! I'd be honored," his eyes glistened and a wide grin spread on his face.

"Thank you!" I jumped and we hugged each other tight.

"Hey! That's my moon moon you're hugging! Your stag is here!" Sirius yelled.

"Shut up, Padfoot," Moony and I yelled back.


	51. Magnet

_*****_ _ **Third person's POV**_ _ *****_

"Diagon Alley," Kitty sighed as James, Lily, Sirius and Kitty walked into the cobblestoned street of Diagon Alley.  
It was noon and Diagon Alley was slightly crowded.  
"Alright ladies, we've got work at Gringotts and some other work too," James said.  
"So, we'll meet you in an hour at Fortescue's," Sirius added.  
"Be safe," James kissed Lily.  
"You too," she kissed back.  
"And don't get into trouble," Kitty told James.  
"Well, I should say the same to you," he smirked.  
Kitty rolled her eyes.

 _ **...**_ _ *****_ _ **Few minutes later**_ _ *****_ _ **...**_

"Wings of flies, insects, beetle's eyes, claws, fangs, horns, spleens...my head and whatever... I don't think I can take anymore potions..uuggh," Kitty muttered under her breath so only Lily could hear.  
They were in a crowded apothecary.  
She laughed. "Not all potions are made of insects or organs. Anyway, we use magic. So the potions aren't the insects or organs anymore!"  
"I still don't care," Kitty gagged. "I need some air. I'll wait outside," She couldn't take the smell of the apothecary anymore.  
Lily nodded. "Don't get lost," she waved her hand.  
"Yes, mum," Kitty said and literally ran out of the apothecary. The moment she stepped outside, she took a deep breath.  
She looked around and there were many shops with interesting magical things kept in the display, amulets the street vendors were selling. She slowly started walking towards every interesting thing she saw.  
"I feel like I'm damn out of place," she muttered under her breath. People around her were in long robes and cloaks and she was wearing a tank top, flannel, jeans and trainers.  
She kept taking in everything around her until she found something peculiar.  
Hooded people were walking into a small alley in twos every 30seconds. Before they entered the alley, they looked around cautiously to make sure no one was following them. She let it go three times. But she found it odd when the fourth pair came right after 30seconds.  
"James told you stay out of trouble, Pryde," she sighed as she slowly started walking towards the alley.  
There were few people walking up and down the alley. She saw the fourth hooded pair, few feet ahead of her walking and whispering to each other. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one noticed her. She followed them cautiously and casually like any other witch. She pulled her hair to cover most of her face as the other passersby mostly looked and frowned at her.  
"The alley is dirty. The people look dirty. What are you doing here, Pryde?" She mumbled to herself. "Alright, I followed them right after 15seconds they walked in. So, if there is another pair, then they should be 15seconds behind me," she mumbled and looked behind her.  
Luckily there was no one behind her.  
"Unlucky you, you couldn't follow them now. Aaaand...you lost the pair," she groaned.. "And now you're in a mini crossroad." She looked ahead. She didn't see them. She looked right. No. Left. No. She looked into a dingy shop from it's glass window. No.  
"Okay," she sighed. "Left, right, left, right... Where would you go?"she closed her eyes. "Left it is," she decided and took the left turn.  
She took few more turns on instinct. The deeper she went in the alleys, the more deserted and more darker they got.  
 _'Alright, you idjit. You're going back now,'_ she heard herself in her head.  
 _'Yeah. Do you remember the way back?'_ she asked.  
 _'Why would I... Oh shit! I'm bad at remembering ways.'_  
"Bad? Bad? You're worse. Great," she sighed. "Let's work on the instincts again."  
She turned back to find her way out. A few moments later she was passing the backdoor of some dingy, poorly lit store and a slight movement in it caught her attention.  
"Well, I didn't come across it before," she mumbled and got closer to it. She peeked in through a broken window and saw dark figures moving inside. _'Found 'em_ ," she thought. They were all talking in loud whispers and grunts.  
"-be here by now!" One of them spoke.  
"We are getting late!"  
"The Dark Lord will be mad at us,"  
"Should we abort this attack then?"  
"And get killed?!"  
"Bollocks! We will do as we are told whether they arrive or not!"  
"But what about the North Side?"  
"It will be as planned."  
A door opened and in came another hooded figure. "Ah, I see you've gathered as you were told," he said cheerfully.  
"You are late," one of them grunted. "And where is he?"  
"Caught up with something else. Come on lads, let's go shake Diagon Alley!"  
"Oh no!" Kitty gasped and she pulled out her locket. " _ **Phoenix Tears**_ ," she mumbled and it got warm and opened. " _ **Nuntii**_."

 **...**.

"Where are you?" Lily looked around for Kitty. A wizard told her he saw Kitty walk past his stall moments ago. "If you are at Fortescue's I'll kill you."  
Just then her locket grew warm.

 **...**

James and Sirius were deep underground when their lockets grew warm. They just came out of Sirius' vault.  
"Now?!" James groaned.  
"Buckle up for another adventure," Sirius smirked as they opened their lockets.  
And they looked at each other confused when they read the message. And then they realised.  
"Shit!" They said in unison.  
"Griphook! Go back!" James yelled at the goblin.  
"But Mr. Black hasn't been to his vault yet," Griphook replied.  
"There is an attack in Diagon Alley. We need to get out," Sirius said hastily.

 **...**

"Longbottoms!" Moody barked. "I think you've forgotten that this is your workplace!"  
Alice and Frank let go off each other.  
"Honestly?! This is our lunch break. Moody, we spend 3/4ths of our day here! In the office!" Alice started.  
"And we barely get to sleep at nights! We don't get ' _our time_ ' at all!" Frank pointed at Alice and himself.  
"Forget about _'our time_ '! I don't even get my _'me time_ '!" Alice waved her hands exasperatedly.  
"Caught again are we?" Gideon smirked looking over his cubicle next to Frank's.  
"Looks like you are ratting them out every time," Fabian laughed from across the cubicle.  
"Thanks, brother," Gideon scoffed.  
"Prewett, you're going to pay for this," Frank glared at him.  
"And that's the reason why you are single," Alice smirked.  
"Shut up, all of you!" Moody snapped at them. "Don't let me give you more paperwork! Training room in 5!"  
But before anyone could say anything, their lockets grew warm.  
"Well, I think maybe later," Fabian said walking over to the group.  
 _"Phoenix Tears_ ," they all muttered and the locket opened.  
 _"Attack in Diagon Alley now,"_ Gideon read and they were all on their feet, running to apparate. He continued to read." _I've seen the Death Eaters and..._  
 _Ah, look what we have here!_  
 _Shit! Hello. Do you mind telling me where I could find the potion with... flobberworm jelly. I mean juice or squash whatever mixed with a pinch of finely ground Griffin feathers, hair of leprechauns, and a fang of vampire.. umm for you know treating warts on testicles?"_

"What kind of bloody potion is that?" Alice gagged.  
"Go on," Fabian said. "It sounds interesting."

 _"You don't seem to have any._  
 _Balls? Yeah unfortunately I don't have them. But my boyfriend does._  
 _The one you tried to save from the cruciatus curse the other day?_  
 _How do you know?"_

"Pryde!" They all said at once.  
"Well, that's one long awkward message," Frank said.  
"I hope she is out of trouble," Alice said.  
"With that mouth of her's?" Moody snorted.

 **...**

"How do you know?" Kitty frowned at the hooded figure standing in front of her. She closed the locket be and was preparing to run.  
She was about to leave when he appeared in front of her.  
"Because it was I who cast it," he took a step towards her.  
"Yeah. Right." She knew he had his wand in his hand is ready to cast another curse. So was she.

 _'Pryde! Where the frigging hell are you?_ ' She heard Sirius in his head.  
' _Right in front of my killer_ ,' she replied.

"Mum never told you to mind your own business?"  
"Well, she might have mentioned quite a few times. But hey, I was never the one to obey."  
"You Order scum is a real pain in the arse," the Death Eater snarled.  
"Yeah the other guy said the same thing," she replied.

' _Do not provoke him,'_ James snapped at her.  
 _'I told you not to leave!'_ Lily growled.  
 _'Oh, you are all in my head now_?' Kitty asked.  
 _'Focus!'_ Remus yelled _. 'Get away from there!'_  
 _'Alright, happy feet! Calm down!_ ' she replied.

"What are you?" The Death Eater asked.  
"Not an angel. People usually get confused me with an angel when they meet me for the first time."  
"You think you are smart?" he snarled. "Your blood, bitch."  
"Ooh! Calm down, hoody! It's B positive. And sorry, I have a very low blood percentage and cannot donate it."  
"Your smartass cannot get you anywhere."  
"Oh, you know nothing about it. Why don't you just finish it?"  
"Oh, I love to play with my food."  
"Awesome! You know what my folks always said? God will never give you food if you play with it. _**Expelliarmus**_!" She yelled pointing her wand at him and sent him flying a few feet away.

' _RUN_!' they all yelled at once.  
 _'I know!'_ she replied already running. _'Which way?_ '  
 _'Right!'_ James yelled.  
The Death Eater was behind her throwing curses and hexes.  
 _'Take a left now_!' Sirius said.  
 _'Keep running.'_  
 _'Faster!'_  
Kitty dodged and threw back few curses.  
 _'What the hell were you even doing in Knocturn Alley?'_ Remus asked.  
 _'Alone!'_ Lily shrieked. ' _Now I can't even apparate to that place I've never seen!'_  
 _'This is Knocturn Alley? Damn you, Pyrites!'_ she dodged another spell.  
 _'Pyrites?'_  
 _'The guy trying to kill me.'_  
 _'How did you—"_  
 _"Ouch!"_ Thick ropes bound her tight and she fell face first on the ground.  
 _'Fck_!' They all yelled.

Pyrites was standing in front of Kitty.  
He let out a cruel laugh.  
"You got me!" Kitty chuckled nervously.  
"Sneaky one, are we?" He snarled taking a step towards her.  
"Yes," a voice said from behind him. " _ **Expelliarmus**_!"  
And Pyrites was sent flying backwards.  
Kitty looked at her saviour.  
"Peter?!" Kitty and the others said at once. "

 _ **"Diffindo,"**_ he severed the ropes.

" _ **Stupefy**_!" Kitty stunned Pyrites quickly. She turned to Peter. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Peter grinned. "You're welcome!"  
 _'There you go, Wormy!'_ Sirius yelled.  
Peter hurried over to her and helped her up.  
"Wait," Kitty said. " _ **Accio**_ wand," she said and Pyrites' wand flew into her hand, and they disapparated.

...

The moment they apparated into Diagon Alley, it was already in chaos. People were running up and down and the Death Eaters were destructing everything in their sight.  
Luckily, the Aurors were there, fighting them.  
"Ouch," Kitty fell to her knees.  
Peter helped Kitty to move behind a broken wall.  
"We should go to Mungo's," he said.  
"We need to help these people," Kitty replied.  
"Yeah, with that leg."  
"It's just a sprain, Peter. Can you do anything about it?"  
"Not much. But I'll try," he replied and poked his wand on her ankle. A white light came out of his wand and her ankle felt a little better.  
"Thanks," she replied. "Let's get back to work."  
And she came out running from behind the wall and at the corner of her eye, she saw a rat scurrying into a store.

Kitty couldn't find the others. So she and Peter moved eight severely wounded people, to the basement of a second hand book shop. They were the shopkeepers, street vendors, and three passersby. Most of the people who came for shopping had disapparated the moment the Death Eaters attacked.  
"We need to get them out of here," Kitty said.  
"They're all injured. There isn't a fireplace in here," Peter said. "And I don't suggest apparation. The injuries might worsen."  
"Well, you go get a healer then. I'll find others."  
Peter nodded and disapparated to Mungo's.

...

Kitty calculated clearly where she should be going. She hid and looked around to find the source of trouble. Then she remembered something.

 _"But what about the North Side?"_  
 _"It will be as planned."_

"North side," she mumbled. She ran back into the basement. "Is there a good broomstick I could find here?" She asked the people.  
"There is a second hand quidditch supply store right across the street," a witch said.  
"Right. Thanks. You people stay here. Peter went to get help," she said and ran out.  
She made her way quickly into the second hand quidditch supply store. It was locked.  
" _ **Alohomora**_ ," she muttered and the door opened. She hurried in quickly and found a Cleansweep Four. "Hope you work well. I'll return you back okay?" She walked out, got on it and zoomed into the sky. She could see the aurors and death eaters duelling but she kept on flying to the North Side.  
"Odd," she frowned. It was calm. No attacks, no duellings. It was deserted and calm. She passed over Gringotts, and other shops.  
She couldn't find anything serious. "Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe they were planning their escape from here," she mumbled and turned back to the South side.  
She started attacking the Death Eaters from above.  
"Having fun, are we?" She heard a gruff voice behind her. But before she could react...  
BHOOM  
The curse hit the broom and off she fell from a good twenty feet on to a two storey building.  
"Wooooooaaaah... _**Spongify**_ ," she quickly yelled, waving her wand at the roof she was going to hit.  
Good. Because she didn't have a brutal fall. Bad. Because she bounced and fell tumbling down the roof. " _ **Spongify Spongify Spongify**_ ," she cast the charm wildly to not get hit by anything and, embarrassingly and gracefully fell on the ground.  
She got to her feet and started deflecting his spells.  
"I see you got yourself a wand," she growled.  
"I was some filthy mudblood's," he said cheerfully.  
Was? That means he killed.  
"You are a scum to the earth, Pyrites."  
"Who is he?" He snarled.  
"Oh, come on! You consider yourself a she?" She scoffed trying to hold her shield.  
"Who the fck are you?" He waved his wand and a purple light burst out of it.  
Her shield was broken and she was sent flying backwards.  
She felt blood in her mouth. Her lip was split.  
"Fine. You got me. I'm an angel of the Lord," she said seriously.  
"Angel of the Lord, you bitch," he shot a hex at her and she dodged.  
"Anyway, heading North I guess?" She shot a hex at him.  
"Well, I'd like to drag you there," he shot another curse.  
" _ **Protego**_ ," Kitty cast a shield. " _ **Stupefy**_!"  
"I see you are quick," he sneered.  
"I know."  
" _ **Crucio**_!"  
The curse hit her straight in her chest and her screams echoed in the street. She fell on the ground, screaming at the top of her voice. She felt her bones melting. After what it felt like a century, the pain was gone.  
"But not quick enough," Pyrites laughed.  
Kitty did not look at him. She could feel blood in her throat. And she started laughing too.  
He was taken aback for a second. "I see you love the pain," he grunted.  
She kept laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" He sneered kicking her.  
She snapped her head at him. He took a step back. She had the scarlet eyes. More dangerous than his Master's.  
"Remus is behind you," she sneered.  
Before he could realise, his wand was yanked away and he was sent straight into a wall, bound in thick ropes.  
Remus was fuming. His hair was messy. But there wasn't a scratch on him.  
"You alright?" He took one long stride and took her in his arms.  
She nodded.  
"No you are not. You are shaking. Why the hell did you keep taunting him?"  
"Just stalling him until you get here," her voice was raspy. "You're late by the way."  
She mind linked Remus when she flew to the North Side and was mind linking him when Pyrites got to her.  
"Caught up with another death eater. Come on," he helped her up. She winced. Her foot was hurt again.  
"I...I have those eyes right?" She asked not looking at him.  
"Nope."  
"Moony, I can feel it...them... whatever," she scoffed. "It feels wrong. I feel wrong. He saw," she swallowed. "And backed away."  
He looked at her last. They were still scarlet. "The scarlet is just a reflux. There is nothing wrong with you or anything," he said sternly. "Relax and they will be gone."  
"We've to go the North side. There is something fishy."  
"You are hurt. You're face is—"  
"Do I look good? I mean like in the movies?" She asked with a smug grin.  
He looked at her like she's grown another head."You look like a baboon."  
"Yeah right!" She scoffed. "The girl got kicked on the face by an arsehole and you expect her to look pretty?! Of course you do! You're Black's friend," she frowned.  
Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm really mad at you. But you've got this face and I can't say anything."  
"I know you love me," she nudged him.  
"Let's go to Mungo's. We need to patch you up first."  
"No. I think we have a healer here. Peter went to get one. We've got some wounded people in a basement."  
"Where?"  
"Opposite this second hand quidditch supply shop. It has a second hand book shop beside it."  
"I know where it is. Let's go."  
"But what about him?"  
"We'll take him with us."  
And they apparated.  
...

Kitty limped into the store.  
She saw a blond pacing up and down.  
"Who the hell are you?" She pointed her wand at him.  
He turned around and took a step back. He raised his wand too. "Stop! I'm a healer. I came here to treat the injured."  
"Really? I see no one here!"  
"They're in the basement."  
"What have you done with them?" she yelled even though it hurts so much.  
Remus came running in with his wand ready. "What's going on?"  
"I haven't done anything. A bloke came to Mungo's and said he wanted a healer. I volunteered."  
"Where is he? Peter? Peter?" Remus yelled looking around for him.  
"What have you done to him?" She snarled.  
"He's gone to the apothecary. Listen, you're hurt. Please sit down for a moment. I am a healer. We met before."  
"Yeah we did. In your dreams."  
"Pryde! It's Pryde isn't it?"  
"How do you—"  
"Dearborn," Remus mumbled.  
"That's right. I'm Jacob Dearborn. I saw you at Mungo's."  
Kitty frowned. "You were with Andromeda, right?"  
"Healer Tonks. Yes," he nodded. "You punched her father on the face that day."  
"Ah! I remember you," Kitty smirked. "Are you related to Caradoc?"  
"He's my cousin."  
"Fine. Remus, go to the basement and see if the the people are alive. If they aren't. You ain't gonna pee tonight, mate," Kitty said seriously to Jacob.  
Jacob looked at her gobsmacked.  
Remus quickly ran to the basement.  
 _'They are good_ ,' he heard him in her head.  
Kitty sighed and put down her wand.  
Jacob raised his eyebrows. He put his wand down too. "That's it? You put your wand down without getting an answer?"  
"They're safe," she wave her wand dismissively.  
"So, may I patch you up?"  
"Isn't that your job?"  
He sighed and walked over to her.  
He waved his wand over her. "Broken ankle and a jaw."  
"How do I look? Fugly?"  
"Fugly?" He asked confused.  
"Frigging Ugly," Remus replied before she could. "Maybe," he said walking out of the store.  
"That's cold, Lupin," she yelled.  
Jacob chuckled.  
"Come on, Ken Doll. Patch me up. I've to go. The isn't over yet."  
"You need to rest."  
"Rest, my arse. Do a quick spell. Just enough for an hour or at least half hour. I'll be back to you. I promise and you can patch me up real good."  
"I'm out of potions. Your friend is supposed to be here 10minutes ago—"  
"Sorry, I didn't find enough potions. I got them from some other place," Peter came in. He looked at Kitty and raised his eyebrows.  
"How do I look?" Kitty asked.  
"Not like yourself."  
"Get me a mirror."  
"I don't think you need one."  
"You're talking a lot. Isn't you jaw hurting?" Jacob frowned.  
"I've had worse," Kitty shrugged.  
He looked shocked.  
"I've got my wisdom tooth removed before. Even the double anaesthesia didn't work. So...I think I'm good. It's irritating though. I hate the taste of dried blood. Come on, patch me up."  
Jacob waved his wand and muttered spells under his breath, healing her ankle and jaw slowly. He gave her a potion that Peter brought and she felt a lot better.  
"There you are. Brand new," he smiled.  
"Thanks, Ken."  
"It's Jacob."  
"I know. But you look more like a Ken doll," she smirked as she saw him go pink.

...

Kitty and Remus apparated to the North Side.  
It was all calm. Just then, they heard few pops and turned around.  
Dorcas was running towards them along with the Longbottoms. "That one," she pointed to a restaurant.  
Dorcas, Remus and Kitty slowly sneaked into the backyard of the restaurant while Alice and Frank took the front.  
They could hear any screams but they saw flashes of lights through the windows.  
"Silencing charms," Kitty muttered. "That's why I couldn't find anything."  
"There are 7 people in there. I guess 4 of them are Death Eaters."  
"And the victims?" Remus asked.  
"The Minchums."  
"The Minister?"  
"No. His Brother, Maximilian, wife and their kid."  
"They've been here since the attack started."  
"But it's almost—"  
"45minutes. Yeah."  
"Torture, I guess. When I first saw the map, there were about 20 in there. 10minutes ago, I saw it again and it was 7," Dorcas explained.  
"You know, we will take care the death eaters. You take the vics to safety," Remus said.  
Dorcas nodded. "Careful. I want to hear from you both how you managed it."  
"Sure," Remus smiled. "Ready?" He looked at Kitty.  
"Always."  
And they sneaked in.

Moments later, Dorcas successfully managed to take the Minchums out of the restaurant while the Longbottoms, Remus and Kitty kept fighting the death eaters. When the death eaters knew they were losing, they fled.

"This is the longest day of my life," Kitty sighed.  
"It's not even the beginning," Remus smirked. "I see you've improved a lot."  
"Mate, I spend at least 7hours, duelling and I still feel like shit."  
"Nah! You are good."  
Diagon Alley was now swarming with Ministry Officials, repairing everything and talking to the witnesses.  
"Let's go back to Peter. We left him alone with that Pyrites."  
"Prongs and Padfoot might be there by now."

...

And he was right.  
"What's with the long red faces?" Remus asked as they approached James and Sirius.  
"Pyrites," Sirius growled. "He's gone."  
"What?!" Both Kitty and Remus asked at the same time.  
"Apparently, when you were gone, another death eater came to get his partner back," James said.  
"What happened to Peter?" Kitty asked looking around.  
"Oh, he's alright. Talking to Moody," James replied.  
"What about Ken? And the people?"  
"Ken?" James and Sirius asked in unison.  
"The healer."  
"Peter said he took the people to Mungo's just in time."  
"Awesome," she mumbled.  
"How about there?"  
"It's the Minister's brother's family."  
"Not dead. But tortured. Very bad."  
"It was a perfect diversion, you know. There were two more attacks in South London and Appleby," James sighed.  
"I don't understand... Why diversion? They always—"  
"Kill or abduct," Sirius nodded frowning.  
"They usually abduct and then torture them," Remus added.  
"And they never leave the victims unless—"  
"Unless they really need something from them."  
"Or put them under the Imperius curse."  
"Or... If it's not them anymore," Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"Dorcas!" They yelled running around and looking for her.  
They found her at last talking to Moody.  
"Dorcas! Where are the Minchums?" James asked hastily.  
"With the healers," she replied. "Is there anything wrong?"  
"Have you checked them? Are they the true Minchums?"  
"Maximilian and Amelia are alright. But not the kid. He is not himself and is unwilling to talk."  
"I mean, did you check them in the map?" Sirius asked.  
"The map? Why would I..." She realised. "Wait!" She pulled out the map.  
They spotted Maximilian, Amelia and the kid, George Minchum.  
"Clean."  
"We still need to look out for him. This is an unusual stunt pulled by the Death Eaters," Moody grunted. "They never leave victims alive." Apparently Moody was thinking the same thing.  
These aurors got into a discussion and a shadow moving through the broken window of a shop that was almost in ruins, caught Kitty's attention.  
The boys were totally into the discussion and she decided to check it out.  
She walked over to the shop. It was almost destroyed in the attack, along with other shops.

BAAAANNNG!

The shop exploded.  
Kitty felt strong arms pulling her.  
 _ **"Protego maxima**_ ," she yelled instinctively, pointing her wand above her.  
But it wasn't just her. She heard another voice in her ear yelling the same spell.  
She hit the ground so hard she couldn't see or hear anything else.  
She felt heavy and couldn't move.  
And the reason was a certain onyx haired, grey eyed bloke was on her, one arm tight around her and the other one outstretched, casting a shield.  
Both their shields with almost 5meter radius, were strong enough to save them from the destruction. It was smoke everywhere.  
The grey eyes met the dark ones.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Besides having an ugly hippogriff on me... I think I'm good," she groaned.  
"You're welcome," he scoffed.  
"You alright?"  
"Never better."  
The smoke cleared.  
"Padfoot! Kitty!"  
"Kitty! Padfoot!"  
"Black! Pryde!"  
"Black!"  
"Pryde!"  
They heard the others yelling.  
"Put down the shields!" Remus yelled.  
And they did. Kitty let go off her wand for the first time.  
"You alright?" Remus asked worriedly as he approached them.  
"I think I'm a danger magnet," Kitty mumbled. "Is there anything like a danger magnet? Like you are a chick magnet?" She looked Sirius in the eyes.  
Sirius couldn't reply because it was the last thing she asked before she blacked out.  
...


	52. I Love Pain

**_*Third person's POV*_**

Kitty opened her eyes to see everything white around her.

"Wow, I really did end up in heaven? How is that even possible?" She blurted out. Her voice came out raspy.

She heard a chuckle and turned her head to look at the owner. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ken! They told me you were alive! How did you die?" She got up and winced because of the pain.

He laughed and shook his head. "I didn't. And neither did you. You're in Mungo's."

"Ah, that explains the smell," she scrunched up her nose. "Umm..." She quickly pulled the be covers high up her chest, looking around for her flannel and found it on the chair beside her bed. She quickly grabbed it and put it on.' _Who the hell took it off of me?_ 'she thought.

"Here, have some water."

"Thanks," she said and gulped down a bottle of water. She searched her pockets for her wand.

"It's under your pillow," he said. And Kitty took it out from under the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Uncomfortable." She pulled out her messy pony and quickly tied back her hair again neatly.

"You kept your word," he smirked.

"Of course I keep my word," she grinned. "But which word are you exactly talking about?"

He sighed. "You promised me you'd be back to me so I could patch you up real good."

"Oh, that! Yeah. See, I'm here. But did you patch me up reeeeaaaal good?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I had no choice," he shrugged.

Her smile feel. "Damn that buurrnss!Aaawwwkwaaaard!"

"What?"

"I get it you don't wanna see me again," she shrugged and winced as her shoulder hurt. "No problème," she said in a French accent and tried to get off the bed and winced.

"What? No! No! No. Of course not! Why wouldn't I like to see you again?!"

"Oh. Oookaaay."

He went a little pink. "Well, it's... It's just that... You know... Your friends were all going mental. Evans was all fuming. Lupin, Potter and Black actually threatened to sue us if anything went wrong with you. They couldn't stay with you because they were called to the ministry."

"Wow! I'm going to die."

"What?" He asked confused.

"They're going to kill me," she sighed.

"Why...why would they do that?"

"Because they told me to stay out of trouble and I didn't. How bad was I when they brought me here?"

"A broken skull, two broken ribs, and multiple internal injuries," he ticked in the air.

"Internal injuries?"

"Yeah. Do you know you have a peculiar physiology?"

"Meaning?"

"Well, it's complicated. You have a mix of both muggle and wizard physiologies," he said confused.

"Is this about my blood status?"

"No," he scoffed. "Physiology. It means the functions and act—"

"Activities of organs and organ systems. Yeah I know what physiology is. I'm a science student."

"What?"

"It's complicated," she waved her hand dismissively. "So what about my physiology?"

"Well, you do know that muggles and wizards have different physiologies right?"

She nodded.

"So, that means, the physiology of the muggleborns is also same to that of a wizard. But in your case, you have 90% of a wizard's physiology and 10% of a muggle's."

"Soo.. is it good or bad?"

"That's why I said complicated."

"That means it's bad," she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, the curses effect you more than they effect the wizards and an injury takes more time to heal. That's what I've observed," he said with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, that's alright," she waved her hand dismissively.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'll have to inform healer Tonks that you are awake and also to your friends," he stood up.

"Can I go home?"

"It's been 2hours and you aren't completely healed. I'm not sure," he shrugged.

"No offence, but I can't stay here. I'm not a fan of hospitals."

"Let's talk to healer Tonks about this. I'll be right back. Stay here. You need to rest."

"What I really need is a hot shower," she sighed.

He shook his head chuckling, drew the curtains around the bed and walked out of the room.

Kitty looked outside the window. It was dark. And her stomach growled.

She got off the bed. There were two more beds in the room and the curtains were drawn. So put on her trainers and tip toed out of the room.

"Where am I any way?" She looked around.

The sign read **'Spell Damage : Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly-applied charms, etc'.**

"Fourth floor," she sighed and walked towards the staircase. She saw people in the corridors, walking in and out of the rooms. She realized that few of them were victims of the war. Covered in blood, bandages, burns... everything.

She calmly made her way to the staircase. The rickety staircase was lined with the portraits of healers. Well, brutal looking healers to be honest. As she climbed the stairs, many Healers called out to her, diagnosing odd complaints and suggesting horrible remedies.

Kitty too didn't get go off the chance. She asked them how to treat few horrible diseases she made up.

"You know, a friend of mine is suffering from something really bad," she sighed.

"What is it, young miss?" an old healer from the portrait asked.

"You see, he's got this rare condition. He has two guys down there."

"Merlin's beard!" a witch from a portrait clapped her hand to her mouth.

The other healers in the portraits mumbled to one another.

"And you know—" Kitty continued but was cut off by another elderly witch in the portrait.

"They both do the deed?" She asked.

"Yep," Kitty nodded. "But thing is, one is longer than the other—"

"What is their position?" another wizard asked eagerly.

"Side by side," Kitty said with a straight face. "Anyway, I'm leaving because you people keep interrupting me and wouldn't let me finish," she huffed and looked away from them.

"No! No! Sorry. Young Miss, Keep telling!" All the healers on the portraits pleaded.

"Alright! Alright! The thing is... One is longer than the other. But the longer one doesn't last long. And the shorter one, it has a little bit of erectile dysfunction sometimes. Anyway, he isn't having too much fun because of he is doing the deed with one, the other one comes in the way."

"Well, one could always get it removed," an old healer nodded at her.

"But the problem is, he's got the...the fanny as well," Kitty bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

All the healers in the portraits looked flabbergasted. They gasped and started discussing with each other.

Kitty reached the fifth floor. "Think about the remedies. I'll be back," she told them and walked into the tearoom.

She looked around and walked over to the counter to get something to eat. She looked at the menu and checked her pockets. She pulled out a ten pound note.

"Excuse me...Hi!"

The young wizard at the counter looked at her. "Hi!" he smiled back. "What would you like to have miss?"

"Umm... I'd like to have a cake and —"

"I'm sorry we're out of cake. Would you like some doughnuts?"

"Yeah. Ok. I'd eat anything now! I'll have a doughnut and—"

"Are you Katherine Pryde?" A plumpy brunette came and stood beside the wizard.

"Umm... Yeah. How do you—"

"Oh, the boy told me you'd come," she waved her hand dismissively.

"The boy?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"Potter of course!"

"Oh, James?"

"Yes. Yes. Just a moment," she waved her wand and a tray with two sandwiches, two large pieces of chocolate cake and two soda tins appeared. "He paid in advance. These are the last pieces."

"Oh, thank you," Kitty grinned taking the tray from her.

"You're welcome," she beamed.

Kitty took a table beside the window.

...

"See, I told you she'd be here," Lily smirked as they entered the tearoom.

"Oi! I told you stay in the ward!" Jacob Dearborn walking up to the table she was sitting.

But Kitty didn't notice anyone of them coming and talking to her. She was lost in her own thoughts. Remus clapped his hands to snap her out of her thoughts. It worked.

"Welcome back to the Earth," he chuckled as they all took their seats at the table.

"Oh! Hey! You guys are back," she smiled at them.

"I told you to stay in the ward," Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, but Ken, you didn't tell me ' _not to go out of the ward_ '," Kitty smiled.

"Ken?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

Jacob turned pink.

"Yeah. Why do you keep calling him Ken?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. It's just..umm.. Inside joke," Jacob said before Kitty could say anything.

"Inside joke? You only met once. This afternoon!" Lily chuckled.

Kitty looked at Lily.' _He looks like a Ken doll though. Look at those eyes_!'she said in her head.

Lily looked from Kitty to Jacob and laughed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

"Girls," Jacob and Remus muttered.

"Where's James and Sirius?"

"Oh they're with Tonks," Lily said.

"Sandwich, cake and soda? Really?" Jacob scoffed.

"You can have some," Kitty pushed the tray towards them.

"Thank you. But no. I'll have tea. I've work to do."

"Moon—"

"I'll have. I'm famished!" Remus started eating the cake.

"I'm going to get a pie. Do you need anything else?" Lily asked.

"I'll have pie too," Remus nodded.

"The sandwich is good."

"And a sandwich," he added.

Lily and Jacob came back with their tea, pie and sandwiches.

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Shopping. I had to get few supplies and James and Sirius had to visit Gringotts," Lily said.

"And I was accompanying them," Kitty shrugged.

"So how are you related again?"

"She's my cousin. A few times removed," James said.

He and Sirius just arrived.

Kitty looked at Sirius.

It's been three days they've been avoiding each other since their argument in the Room of requirement. But today, Sirius mind linked her when she sent the message and saved her from the blast.

"Thanks," she said looking straight into his grey eyes.

He simply shrugged.

"How are you?" James asked her.

"Good. I guess."

"Alright then. I should be going," Jacob got to his feet. "My break is over."

"Thanks again, Ken."

Jacob sighed and walked away.

"So...start," Kitty turned to them.

"Not here," Remus shook his head.

"Mum and dad are waiting," James grinned.

"So I'm dead?"

"Not so fast," Lily said.

"By the way, I remember," Kitty said slowly.

"Remember what?"

"Few things. From my time."

They all looked at her wide eyed.

"Just few. Not much."

As they were walking down the stairs, the healers in the portraits kept following and calling them. Sirius even started making faces at them.

"Is this the ones you were talking about, young miss?"

"What are they talking about?" James asked.

"Nothing," Kitty chuckled.

"No, Agnes. It might be the one with the glasses," the healers continued.

"I say it's the fair one!"

"Oh, shut up, Athena! The fair one looks healthy."

"It must be the plaid and sweater. He looks weak and tired."

"What is this about?" Remus asked confused.

"Never mind them," Lily said.

"I think Athena is right," Kitty said to the healers.

Many healers gasped.

"Aha! I knew it! I'm always right," Athena said with a smug grin.

All the healers turned to Sirius. An old grumpy looking healer said, "You should fill yourself with the seed and blood of two centaurs, stand naked in a barrel full ogres seed for at least two full moons.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Sirius said incredulously.

...

"Good morning, sunshine," Fleamont said cheerfully as Kitty walked into the living room.

"Ah, there you are!" James exclaimed. "We were just planning your funeral. We are going through the list of people we should invite." Euphemia smacked on his head with the Daily Prophet.

Kitty looked at them totally confused. "Why...why are you all up this early?" She asked. "It's just..." She looked at the clock. "Six."

"All up this early?" Euphemia chuckled. "Darling, we are supposed to be up now."

"At six in the morning?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"It's not morning, sunshine," James laughed. "It's six in the evening."

Kitty blinked and looked around. "What?"

"You were in the bed the whole day, sleeping like a corpse," James said.

"I don't sleep like a corpse!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Did you miss the first part?" James cocked his head.

"No. Yes," she frowned. "All day? Wow!" She sat on the carpet near Fleamont and opposite to James and Euphemia.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Euphemia asked.

"Peachy!"

"So, did you ever sleep like this before?" Fleamont asked.

"Ever sleep like this before?" Kitty chuckled. "I always used to sleep like that. I'm a night owl! I mean I was. I can't follow the same pattern now. I've got works now."

"You know, it was just a one word answer question. Not an essay," James smirked.

Just then Tinky appeared with a tray full of cakes, pie, and tea.

"Do you know the difference between a cake, a pie and your opinion?" Kitty smiled taking a plate from Tinky. "Thanks, Tinky," she said and turned to James. "I asked for them," she smirked.

Both the elder Potters burst out laughing.

"Merlin! At first it was just you and Sirius. And now you too!" Euphemia shook her head.

"I wouldn't let my brother get cornered, would I?" James said with a smug grin.

"Corner?" Kitty's jaw dropped. "No one cornered him!"

Euphemia and Fleamont sat there looking from Kitty to James, smiling.

"Really? Last time I checked, Moony and you teamed up and were literally having the best comebacks war with Padfoot.

"That was ages ago!"

"Speaking of Padfoot, are you still mad at him?"

Euphemia and Fleamont exchanged glances. It has been four days since Sirius and Kitty had an argument in the Room of requirement and the other day, Sirius saved Kitty from the blast in Diagon Alley. She thanked him. He shrugged. That was all. They didn't exchange any more words.

Kitty sighed. "It's... It's complicated. I'm... I'm not mad at him. It's just... I love him so much. Like... Have you ever loved someone so bad you just start to hate them and want to stay away from them?" Her voice shook.

Silence.

"I know," James broke the silence. "I've been there."

"But you are punishing yourself, dear," Fleamont said concerned.

"I love pain. I've had worse. I'm okay with it," she said eating her cake.

"Maybe you should tell him," James said.

"James, we already talked about this. Tell him what? That he is the person that I'm in love with? And then what? Lose whatever I have with him now? Bonus, he will laugh in my face," Kitty said calmly.

"No, he won't!"

"This is Sirius we are talking about. And you very well know that Sirius isn't a relationship person."

"Touché," all the three Potters nodded.

"But, if I disappear all of a sudden...just like I appeared—"

"Nah you won't."

"If, don't tell him even then."

"Wha—"

"If he's got any feelings for me... If... I mean people usually realize when they lose someone or something. So if he's got anything, he'd come looking for me no matter what."

"Don't you think you sound too cliché?" Euphemia chuckled.

Kitty laughed. "Well, I'm in love with Sirius Black though!"

"But I still think you should just confess, dear," Fleamont said. "How would he even acknowledge if he doesn't even know?"

"Yeah. Look at me. Lily hated me! Now look at us."

"Bruh, you had a chance."

"Chance?" James scoffed. "Which part of'Lily hated me'didn't you understand?"

"Yeah. But..." Kitty sighed. "You knew what Lily wanted and you did it. You deflated your head."

Euphemia and Fleamont chuckled.

"And then," Kitty continued, ignoring James' funny faces. "You grew up. Became good—"

"Hey, I was always good!"

"Yeah, the Whomping Willow is a pleasant tree too."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

"What did Lily call you by the way? Oh, yeah! 'Arrogant, bullying toerag'."

"Arrogant, bullying toerag."

"Arrogant, bullying toerag."

"Arrogant, bullying toerag."

It wasn't just Kitty, but all the Potters said it in unison.

They looked at one another and laughed.

"The truth is, I'm not confident enough. So let's just drop it."

"Anyway, it's just been a month she came here. She could use some time," Euphemia smiled.

Kitty returned the smile. "Where is Lily?" She asked.

"She's at Mungo's. She will join us at the meeting. And I think you should go change. We should be leaving in 20."

"Yeah. Let me eat first. I just need 10min to get ready anyway."

...

"Ah, I see you up and kicking," Lily smiled as she approached James and Kitty.

"Someone did a great work on me," Kitty smirked.

Lily and James hugged and kissed.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Sirius yelled from across the room.

They looked at him.

He, Remus and Peter were leaning on the wall, talking to each other.

"It's just a dog barking," James mumbled and Lily laughed and James kissed her again.

Kitty walked over to Remus.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"Peachy," she grinned.

She looked at Sirius and gave a curt nod and he returned the same.

"Look what we have here!" Gideon clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention.

"The most—"

"Gideon! Fabian!" James interrupted before he could finish. "How's the mission going on, mate? Heard Moody is giving you a hard time!"

The Prewetts looked from Kitty to Moody and then at James, confused.

Kitty looked at them confused. She looked around. A nervous smile was playing on Remus' lips. Sirius put a straight face. Peter was gone. Lily was smiling... normally. And next to her was a person with a pair of cold blue eyes, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Wasn't I the one that's supposed to glare like that?" She mumbled so only Remus and Sirius could hear.

"Just don't mind her," Sirius said and walked away.

Kitty was about to ask Remus something when Dumbledore walked in.

And they all say around the table and in moments they were all into the discussions.

"Minchum is under observation," Moody grunted.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Crouch is going mental. And so are the aurors. No one is even thinking for a second before using an Unforgivable," Dorcas said.

"There are rumours that Azkaban is full of death eaters and the Ministry isn't willing to imprison anymore," Emmeline added.

"What do you mean won't imprison anymore? Where are they going to keep them then?" Kitty asked.

Marlene scoffed. "If only the brain works as good as the mouth," she mumbled.

Kitty heard it. Kitty and Marlene were almost sitting close to each other. Luckily, Lily was in between them.

"If only the mind is as pretty as the face. Oh wait! Wrong comeback! Let's try again. If only you are as pretty as you think you you are," Kitty retorted.

"At least I am pretty."

"Shut up!" Lily growled. "It means they want to kill every death eater from now on."

"But that's insane. Many people are under the imperius curse!"

"Like I said, they are just rumours," Emmeline said.

"My sources tell me that Voldemort is planning to get hold on the Muggleborn registry. If he succeeds, everything would be a disaster," Dumbledore said.

"Isn't Robert McGonagall the head of Administrative Registration Department?" Lily asked. She remembered him from the day they met in Three Broomsticks when he came to give Kitty's identity.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Peter.

"He's being followed," he said nervously.

Everyone including James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Kitty looked shocked at him.

"Goyle and Crabbe are assigned to him. One of them follows him and the other one keeps an eye on the family. They work in many groups. Every death eater in the inner circle has his or her own little army of death eaters.

Crabbe and Goyle work together and their group gather at the Lestrange's manor in a private island near Ballycastle."

Everyone stared at him wide eyed and Peter went pink.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Thank you, Peter. That's an important information you've gathered."

"There you, Wormy!" Sirius grinned proudly at him.

"Drinks on me, mate," James grinned.

"So, is there a chance to raid that place?" Moody asked.

"No, sir. The place is strongly guarded with Anti Apparition and Caterwauling Charms about a 1mile radius from the island," he replied. "Anyone other than the Death Eaters cannot enter that place without getting noticed. I had a narrow escape."

"So, that means ' _we_ ' can?" James asked looking at Peter.

Peter knew what ' _we_ ' meant. "Difficult. But I guess yeah."

"I know that place. I've been there before," Sirius added. "I think there is always an exception for family," he shrugged.

"But," Peter paused looking nervous.

"But?"

"They have a dementor guarding that place," he shuddered.

Everyone let out exasperated sighs and started murmuring.

"Let's not worry about that now. We have more problems now," Dumbledore looked at everyone.

...

The meeting was over and everyone were talking to one another. The meeting was at Moody's and Kitty found everything around her interesting. There were different sneakoscopes, foe glasses and many odd objects. Large and ancient spell books in the book racks and newspapers and charts spread on the desk.

A headline in bold letters caught her attention. She tilted her head to read it.

"Romance in the rubble," she muttered and took the paper in her hands. The title was apt. There was a large moving photograph of a man and a woman in the rubble. The man was on top of her and it looked like they were having some fun. "Woooah! Look at this," she laughed. "Seems like these people are having the time of their liii.." she frowned. "Iiiiffffeee!?" She shrieked. "What the hell!"

She heard people snickering.

"Oh no," Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were saying?" Gideon smirked.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. "What the hell is this?" She asked looking again at the photograph and the headline.

"You know, why don't you just throw it in the bin? It's just some stupid—" Remus tried to take the paper away from her but she cut him off.

"It's not stupid!" She snapped again. "This is me! In the photograph! First page of Daily Prophet! With.." she trailed off searching for him.

He was leaning on the door and staring at her. He simply shrugged. "You weren't supposed to know," he said as a matter of fact.

 ** _Hello guys! If you like the story, share with other Potterheads._** ** _I promise there will be more twists in the story in the coming chapters._** ** _Love you all. Thanks for your support!_**


	53. Romance In The Rubble

_***Third person's POV***_

Kitty stared at him wide eyed. "Excuse me? I... I wasn't supposed to know? You all knew?" She looked around.

People were definitely having a laugh. Not their fault though.

Kitty read the article.

 _ **ROMANCE IN THE RUBBLE**_

 _During the attack on Diagon Alley by the followers of You-Know-Who, a couple turned rebellious. In the middle of chaos, these two young lovers were found to be making love in the rubble. They were also creative enough to create a strong shield to stay safe from the explosions. The Aurors found them and they were taken for questioning. The most interesting fact is that the rebellious young wizard is none other than the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Sirius Black. Graduated from Hogwarts last year, Sirius Black is now an auror trainee. Students who went to Hogwarts with him say that he was the ringleader of a gang of troublemakers. The details of the average looking witch are yet to be known. An eyewitness said, "I've been seeing them from the other side. They did not give a damn about the explosion! They were rolling on the floor like wild animals. The young people these days are so reckless. They don't care about anything that is happening around them!"_ _"This is war! We don't know when we are going to die or lose someone we love. Of course people want to spend every moment with their loved ones and I guess that's what they were doing," a ministry official said._

Kitty chose not to read anymore as it had more crap. Of course the picture looked like they were having a moment. Their bodies were hidden by the rubble and only their heads were showing. Kitty and Sirius in the picture were so close. Sirius was on top of her. One second they were staring into each other's eyes and the next second, Kitty's arm went around his neck and Sirius leaned in.

She looked at them. "I wasn't supposed to know? Who the hell wrote... Ah! Skeeter! That skunky stinky shitface!" Kitty growled. "There was a bloody explosion and Black saved me!"

"We know," they all said.

"There was an attack in Diagon Alley and all she writes is about... Wild animals?!" She asked incredulously. "Stop smirking, Jamesie!"

James glared at her. He hated that name.

"The Ministry wanted the Minchum's case to be kept secret," Moody said in his gruff voice. "Only the people who found them and two healers knew what really happened."

"So she turns a life or death situation to some erotica?" Kitty scoffed. "Three attacks and the fake news is on the front page! Oh, I'm so gonna crush that bug under my feet," Kitty growled.

"Honey, that's how the media works," Alice smiled.

"Oh, I know more about the media than you do," Kitty said and realized her mistake the moment Remus cleared his throat. "I mean... you've got Prophet here. But we've got some hundreds in India," she added hastily.

"Shit happens. People will forget about it tomorrow," James said.

Kitty glared at him.

"I know. We should have told you. But, we thought it would upset you," Lily said calmly.

"Of course it upsets me! People are now going to think wrong and low about Black!"

This caught everyone off guard. No one was expecting this. Especially Sirius.

Marlene muttered something and Kitty looked at her.

"McKinnon, I want to talk to you for a moment," she said sternly.

She scoffed. "Well, I don't want to," she said taking her cloak.

"I think you've heard me wrong," Kitty smiled. "So let's try again,"she said staring into her blue eyes. "Come outside. I want to talk to you."

Everyone were holding their breath and looking at them.

Marlene scoffed and gave Kitty a disgusting look. "No. I —"

"Listen, kid. I didn't ask for your permission."

"So, you think you could just boss around me?" Marlene squared on her.

"Yes. Or do you want me to say everything here?" Kitty smirked.

"McKinnon! Pryde! Enough!" Sirius snapped at them both.

"You stay out of this," Marlene scowled at him.

"I think you should take it outside," James said seriously.

"Guys! It's our wedding in a week and I don't want you to fight now! Please," Lily looked at the three pleading. "Especially the best man the maid of honour."

Kitty sighed. "I just wanted to have a word and that's at least my...right."

"Marl," Lily looked at Marlene.

Both walked out into the empty street.

"Alright. It was just a prank. Okay? I don't understand why you people are making such a big deal!" Marlene exclaimed.

"It's not about the sick prank, McKinnon. It's about Black."

"So, make it quick then. Because I'm not interested at all," Marlene said looking around impatiently.

"Okay. There's nothing going on between Black and I."

Marlene scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Will you stop being a kid for a while? You are a teenager and I understand things. See, I don't know why you feel that there is something going on between us. Besides, we aren't even on first name basis. He's just good to me because I think... he thinks he owes me...for kind of saving their lives."

Marlene just kept rolling her eyes and looking around, which angered Kitty. But she kept her cool.

"And you being mad at me because of that is so stupid. If I... I'm not a person who ruins a relationship. Okay? I didn't even tell anyone that it was you in my bed that night... On Lily's birthday. I could've told. But I didn't. Because I knew it would ruin—"

"Sirius and I are in an open relationship. We can date anyone we want. There are no strings attached. And Sirius wouldn't care. Besides, he saw me that night."

"I know. But you're wrong. He cared that night. He was hurt...I guess... So he did other things to keep his mind busy most of the night. I know you are an important person to Sirius. Why would I do something to ruin your relationship?"

"Unless you want him for yourself," Marlene glared at her.

"Are you mental?" Kitty scoffed. "Haven't you heard anything I said? I'm not interested in him! Nor is he!"

"I know the way you look at him," she scowled.

"I know too. It's the same way I look at Remus, James and Lily."

"You can't fool me, Pryde."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You need a reason?" She scoffed. "It's you. Before you, everything and everyone was normal. But now, things are totally different. I don't understand why they care about you so much. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and even Moody! I've noticed it. They do most of the things you say, without a question. James and Lily were planning to live together. But then you happened. Lily moved and so did James, but to the Potter's Manor. It's good. I don't have a problem with that. But they never gave us a legit answer why they let go off the flat James bought. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter seem to be spending more time at the Manor. Whenever you are with us, especially on a mission, keeping you safe is their first priority. But you almost got Sirius killed everytime. I know you are James' cousin but the way you are trying to fit in is pathetic, and totally attention seeking. Do you really think that with those few smart ideas you've given, you could just fit in? I know, deep inside you are happy about the article. You always put up a fight with Sirius because you want people to think you're cool and—"

"That's enough, McKinnon," a stern voice interrupted her. "Do you realise how rude and stupid you sound?"

"Remus Lupin, again to the rescue," Marlene drawled. "I was speaking the truth."

"Well, it is more like your opinion," Remus replied. "And no one asked for it."

"So you were eavesdropping." It wasn't a question.

"I can talk for myself, thanks," Kitty shot a glare at him. "And you? Were you talking all this time? Because all I could see was your lips moving. So be a bit louder when you're talking. Anyway, remember this McKinnon. I saved your pathetic arse and face. Including your family's. Keep that in mind. Oh! By the way. I don't give a shit about what you think," she said and walked away into the dark night.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Remus turned to Marlene.

"You heard already."

"Why do you hate her? What did she ever do to you except saving your and your...no our and our families' lives?"

"Also killed someone."

"Yes. The murderers. So did Moody and other aurors!"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Remus. I just hate her. That's all. Good night," she said and walked in the other direction.

He saw her sitting alone on a bench, lost in her own thoughts. He walked over to her.

... ...

"Wanna go for a ride?"

She sighed. "You followed me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, you came out without your cloak. And it's cold out here." He sat beside her.

"It's not cold."

"Hot chocolate?"

She shrugged. He took out two cups of hot chocolate and gave her one.

"You should've told me."

"Nah! It wasn't a big deal," he waved his hand dismissively.

"Now, people would think really really really bad about you."

"I don't really care what people think about me."

"I do," she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. And that's why you...were misjudged and wasn't given a chance. Because of the name. They'll think you are one of them."

"I'm nothing like my family. Besides, I don't have to prove myself to anyone. The people who love me, know who I am. That's all I want. Never ever try to prove yourself to the society. Trust me, I tried before. You get nothing."

She stared into his eyes in awe. The corners of her lips turned up.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"No, tell me. What is it?"

"Trust me, I tried that before and got nothing either," she sipped her hot chocolate. "Still, you should've told me about that."

"Actually, it's interesting!" He chuckled. "We thought you'd go all 'Hulk' if you saw it and what she wrote about us. So, we thought it would be better to keep it away from you. Fortunately, you were asleep all morning. And it was really a relief. Little did we know things would turn out this way."

"I..." she frowned for a moment. "I'm raging mad at her. But the thing is, no one knows me. But Britain knows who you are. And that was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw that," she shrugged. "Well, the second thing actually. The first thing was, 'What the shitty hell! Is that me? And Sirius Black?! When did this happen? Was I drunk? Or was he? Or were we both?' "

Sirius laughed. "It was too convincing. I thought the same thing." He paused for a moment. "It was a payback."

"Payback?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"Well, when you people were rescuing the Minchums, we were in the South side. You see, she was my cousin's classmate and she knows that I am a Black. So, she came asking stupid questions. And I told her to write all those questions on a brick and shove it up her rear."

Kitty laughed. "Come on! You are better than that, Black. You should've said something more that would've burnt her soul!"

He laughed. "Well, I was preoccupied."

"Anyway, how did it go with your fan girls?"

"Ah! I woke up owls knocking on my window. Most of them are disappointed because I never did such an adventurous thing with them. Few wanted to know who the mystery girl was. I didn't read all the letters though. Just burnt them all."

"Wow!"

"I think I even received a letter from my dearest mother."

"Really?"

"A howler actually," he chuckled. "Swearing up and down. Something on the lines of blood traitor, abomination and all. I didn't get to know it completely. A grumpy Moony set it on fire. Charming woman."

"So, a wonderful busy day?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you what happened at the Ministry yet."

"I'm all ears."

"Our department was alright because they knew about the attacks and I had the strongest alibi, Moody. Plus they all saw me with a broken elbow —

"A broken elbow?"

"When we fell, my arm was around you, and the ground wasn't all spongy."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah! Things happen," he waved his arm dismissively.

"Umm...listen, Black. You guys don't have to look after me all the time. I can take care of myself. I'm not your responsibility. I'm a grown up. And you are all teenagers. And it is I who should be taking care of you. I know I'm always a distraction whenever I'm with you during a mission. But you guys don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, like you were yesterday," he scoffed. "Are you done?"

Kitty sighed.

"Whatever you said, is bull. We look after you because that's what family does. And you are our responsibility the same way we are yours. And a grown up?" He scoffed. "Right now you are as good as a second year student at Hogwarts. No offence."

"None taken," Kitty shrugged.

"And yes, we are teenagers. But we are also soldiers. You aren't a distraction. Because family is a reason to be more careful during such missions. . . Marlene was just fckn out of her mind. I don't understand why she would be so stupid—"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Well, not really," he paused. "Your heartbeat was different the moment you saw the Prophet. The thing was, your mind and emotions weren't totally guarded. So, the connection was open."

"That's embarrassing," Kitty bit her lip.

"Marlene's got her knickers in a twist lately. Nevermind the shit she said. She is a drama queen."

"Like you?"

"Well, I'm better."

She smiled and nodded.

"Pryde, one more thing," he looked her straight in the eye. "I'm... You think I'm good to you because I owe you or some bullshit. No. It's because we are family and I like you."

"Wow. Sirius Black likes me!" she faked surprise.

"Shut up! And I'm not sure why we are not on a first name basis. I think I like the name Pryde. It sounds good. Katherine... Kitty... Nah! Pryde is good," he grinned.

She grinned. "Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, it's the same with your name too. Sirius is long. Black is cool."

"That's because it's my name," he smirked.

"You think so high of yourself, Black," she shook her head chuckling.

"I was told," he said with a smug grin.

"So, are you guys cool? McKinnon and you?"

"We'll be alright. This happens every time."


	54. Meeting the Dursleys

_***Third person's POV***_

Kitty walked groggily into the kitchen. The boys and Lily were having breakfast.

"Mooornin'," she sat beside Remus and he shifted in his chair.

"Someone looks cheery," Sirius commented.

"Shut up," Kitty mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked deep with concern. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," she replied.

Tinky put a plate of crepes before ber. "Thanks, Tinky," she mumbled.

"Tinky makes miss' favourite chocolate crepes," Tinky grinned.

"I see you're still in your night dress," James commented and she nodded.

"You shouldn't be late to school, Pryde," Sirius said sternly.

She shot a glare at him. "I told you not to say that! You make me feel like...like an adult kid. I'm staying home."

"Adult kid!" James and Sirius chuckled.

Remus quickly finished his breakfast and left the room. He didn't speak a word to Kitty the whole time.

"What's wrong with him? Did you two fight?" James asked.

Kitty shook her head in confusion.

The others too finished eating and hastily grabbed their clocks and ran out of the manor

"Here," Remus put a large bar of dark chocolate in Kitty's hand. "You might need this," he said with a weak smile.

"Thanks," she returned a nervous smile as he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily barged into the house and ran upstairs to her room.

"Lily!" A harassed looking James called after her.

Euphemia, Fleamont, Kitty, Sirius, Remus and Marlene were in the living room talking about the wedding.

"What happened, dear? Did you upset her?" Euphemia asked James with deep concern.

James took off his jacket ans ruffled his hair in frustration as he walked in.

"No, mum," he slumped down in an armchair. "It's her sister and her pathetic oaf of a husband," he continued looking irritated.

"Petunia?" Marlene, Kitty and Remus asked at the same time.

"What about her?" Kitty added.

"I told her not to," Marlene said getting to her feet. "I'll go talk to her," she said and walked out of the room.

"We went to invite them for the wedding," James sighed.

"Let me guess," Remus interrupted. "They said no...and were sweet to you."

"They humiliated her! Us!" James said exasperated. "It happens every time."

James always wanted to make things right. He tried every way to make Lily happy. But every time they meet the Dursleys, Lily ends up crying. He was frustrated that he couldn't do anything. He did nothing in that double date but they stormed out leaving Lily in tears. He just hated that he couldn't anything to make things right.

"I told her not to invite them," Sirius frowned.

"Padfoot, her sister is the only family she's got!" James exclaimed.

"She's got us! We are her family, not them, who treat her like shite!" Sirius shot back. He knew what it is like to be an outcast.

"You don't understand," Euphemia said calmly. "It's the blood. You always go back to them. The people you love."

"But mum," James said with pain in his voice and eyes. "They hate her. They despise her!"

"But still, Lily loves them, doesn't she?" Remus shrugged.

"Come on then," Kitty slowly got to her feet slowly.

"Lily, wouldn't want us all with her now. She prefers to be alone," James said.

"Who was talking about Lily?" Kitty asked.

They looked at her confused.

She pulled her cloak from the cloak stand.

"Coming or not?" She asked them.

"Where?"

But she walked out of the manor before answering them.

They three boys got to their feet, took their jackets and followed her.

"Wait. Are you coming your pajamas?"

"If I've got a cloak, I could even go out naked."

"Really? Why don't you show us how you do that?" Sirius smirked.

"Never to you."

"Wait! Where are we going?" Remus and James said together.

"It's really cool when you guys are all in sync," Kitty grinned. "We're going to the Dursley's."

"What?" They three said in unison.

"No!" James and Remus said.

"Why?" They three said again.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," she grinned. "Well, I wanna have a word with her sister," she shrugged. "And also that oaf."

"Are you mental?"

"Just a little chat. Nothing else."

"This is a bad idea!"

"And of no use."

"Guys! I know them better than you do. Just a little chat. That's all."

"I highly doubt that," Sirius muttered.

"We're wasting time," Kitty looked at them.

"Fine," James sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

As they were walking to the apparation point, Sirius saw Remus slipping a bar of chocolate into her hand and then walked away from her. 'Strange,' he thought. 'They aren't talking to each other since yesterday. But he keeps giving her chocolates. What's going on?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they apparated into the dark alley, Kitty started swearing up and down under her breath.

"Is it just me or does anyone smell...blood," Sirius looked around sniffing.

"Is this Surrey? Privet Drive?" Kitty asked James and he nodded.

"Is everyone alright? Pryde, did you splinch?" Sirius frowned.

Remus nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"No. Let's go," she walked hurriedly looking away from him.

"But the blood- Moony stop hitting me!"

"You stop asking!" James looked at Sirius.

"Pryde! I think you've got hurt!"

"Black!" She turned back and snapped at him.

He stopped in his tracks.

"I've got these double edged sword in my uterus. Every month a hardcore duelling takes place there and everything inside there gets punctured up and down, left and right, and shredded to pieces... And these walls... Just break down. It hurts so much that my vagina cries out loud... Shedding blood... Litres and liters of blood..but the sword fights won't stop because my uterus is kinda merciless bitch! And it goes on for days or weeks!!! Luckily...it took mercy on me last month but came back with double force now. The blood you smell... it's the tears of my vagina!!"

"Thanks," Sirius nodded after a moment. "That was very..."

"Violent," James added sheepishly.

"Still...Illuminating," Sirius nodded. "One hell of a bed time story."

Remus facepalmed.

She shot a glare at the three and walked away slowly.

"You had to ask?" Remus turned to Sirius.

"What? I thought she splinched, mate! Besides, how'd I know about the sword fight?"

"Think, Padfoot. It's been almost two months she's here. She's been sulking in her room for the past two days only ate chocolates, cakes and ice-creams. Spoke very little, looked exhausted and weary and bloated!" Remus waved his hands impatiently.

Sirius raise this eyebrows and smirked. "Moony—"

"I'm observant, Padfoot!" Remus went pink. "And my senses are real sharp. So stop giving me that stupid look," he frowned.

"Ah! Now I get it! That's the reason why you've been avoiding her. But I saw you slipping chocolates."

"I'm not avoiding her," he sighed.

"She's staying away from us because we're all animals and we have sharp senses! She doesn't want to make us feel uncomfortable," James shrugged.

Sirius snapped his head at him. "How do you know?"

"Because that's what Lily does," he said sheepishly.

"And is she too snappy and grumpy at the time of the month?"

"Don't even get me started on that. She puts Hades to shame," James shuddered.

"Woah! That's bloody insane!" Sirius laughed.

"Not the time for stupid puns, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes.

"So, that's why I've been feeling her scent too strong," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kitty knocked on the door as they reached Number Four.

"Who is it?" They heard Vernon bark. And moments later, he opened the door.

 _'He really does looks like an oaf,'_ Kitty thought.

"Who are you?" He barked.

"Hi!" Kitty smiled at him.

Vernon's eyes swept over the group and widened when he saw James.

"You!" He barked again. "I told you to stay away from us!"

"Mr. Dursley, may I have a word with Petunia," Kitty smiled at him.

"Who is it, darling?" Petunia appeared at the door with her apron and rubber gloves on.

"Ah! You must be Petunia!" Kitty grinned.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Vernon barked again.

"Oh, I always forget to introduce myself. I'm Katherine Pryde. Could we come in for a moment? It's freezing out here."

"No!" Vernon sputtered. "I don't want any of your lot in my house!" He tried to close the door but Kitty was quick. She put her foot in and pushed the door.

"You very well know I could not only explode the house but also your head, right?" She said aloud sweetly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm obvious, aren't I?" She smirked.

Vernon turned purple. "No! I won't let you in" He said through gritted teeth.

"Kitty—" James started but Kitty raised her arm to interrupt me.

"Will you let me in nicely or should we barge in?" She asked seriously.

"I will call the police—"

"I'll blast your head off before you could say _'Hello',_ " she grinned.

"I'll listen to her," Remus said.

"Come on! I want to see his head go pooof!" Sirius grinned.

"Just a quick word with Petunia and we'll leave," Kitty said again.

"Vernon," Petunia said hesitantly after a moment. "Let them in."

"But... But Petunia—"

"Good choice, Mrs. Dursley," Remus smiled.

Vernon went purple and looked like he'd explode soon. But he slowly moved back, opening the door.

Moments later, they were all seated comfortably in the Dursley's living room except Kitty.

She chose to lean on the wall.

She looked at the Dursleys. "Listen, Lily doesn't know we're here. So I hope this stays between us," she smiled at them.

"You know that evil smile? When it is playing on a woman's lips, it just creeps the crap out of me," Sirius whispered to James and Remus.

"I know," they both whispered at the same time.

"Petunia, let me start from the beginning. I know that your relationship went downhill when your family came to know that she is different."

"Different?" Petunia scoffed. "She's a freak," she spat. "That's what she is."

Surprisingly, it was Remus that whipped out his wand and both Sirius and James restrained him from doing anything.

"She isn't a freak, Petunia. She is not. Yes, your parents were proud of her because she's different and all. But you should also know that they were equally proud of you. Or should I say more? Even without those abilities, you grew up good, studied, got a job and married the man you fell in love with. You have a beautiful house and you have everything. If your parents are now here, they'd be the most proudest parents in the whole world. But you should know that it's not Lily's fault that she is different. Let me explain it to you in the language you understand. In science."

Vernon snorted. "What do you know about science?"

Kitty ignored him. "See, in the wizarding world, there are like four categories of people depending on their blood status. Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggleborns and Squibs.

James and Sirius are purebloods. Their parents and their ancestors all have magical lineages...like for centuries. Usually, they marry purebloods to keep their blood status.

Remus, is a half-blood. His father is a wizard. But his mother is a muggle. Like you... No magic. So, half-blood is usually an offspring of a magical person and non magical person.

Muggleborns, like Lily and I, have no magical parents. We're born with magic.

And then there are Squibs. This is a bit complicated. They are born into a wizarding family but they don't possess any magic.

Here's the interesting part. The muggleborns come from the line of squibs.

You see, there are these chromosomes in our body. These chromosomes are 23 pairs exactly. That means 46. So, each cell carries 23 chromosomes from the mother and 23 from the father. They carry the DNA from the parents to the children. In simple terms, genes.

So, it happens to be that few genes are suppressed sometimes. Like, the magical genes are totally suppressed in the squibs. And that is why they cannot do any magic.

In the olden days, the squibs are castaways. It so happens, the muggleborns like Lily and I, inherit magic from a distant ancestor who was a squib. We are descendants of squibs, who married muggles and whose families have lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. You see, the magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later. You both shared the same womb and have same parents. But, like I said, the magical genes in you are suppressed, just like they were suppressed in your ancestors, but they did not in Lily's case. That's why she is a witch. You both have the same blood and genes Petunia, but the magical genes in you are suppressed —"

"What the bloody fuckin rubbish is this?" Vernon sputtered. All the time Kitty was talking, he sat there like he was having a severe case of constipation and was all purple.

In two strides, Kitty moved over to him, whipped her wand out and put it on his throat.

"I started my day waking up in a pool of blood. Do you want you day to end like that?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You see, I hate when people interrupt me."

Vernon open and closed his mouth. He badly wanted to strangle her. The color left his face.

"I'm talking to her and you better keep your mouth shut. I'll give you a chance later."

The boys were torn between amusement, panic and confusion.

Kitty turned to Petunia. "Please don't hate your sister. Please don't," her voice turned calm and concerned again. "I understand, you were a kid. She was your only friend. But then you got to know that she was different and she met people like her. You might have felt alone. I know about the letter too. But you're all grown up. What's the point of being mad and hating your sister? What did you gain all these years? Nothing. All you did was lose her. Lose your only sister. The only family left."

Petunia kept a straight face. "I am better without her."

"Don't say it, Petunia. If you think your sister is having fun doing magic tricks and all every day, then you are wrong. Your sister is in grave danger. There is a war going on in our world. It started way before she stepped foot in Hogwarts. The muggleborns are hated. They are being hunted down and killed by the blood purists. The muggleborns are treated like scum just the way you treated her all these years. There is this person far worse than Hitler and he is killing them. And these boys over here, did not to join him. They are labelled blood traitors because of that. These people along with your sister, defied to join him and are fighting every single day to survive. No one knows when they are going to die. All these explosions, crashes, murders, accidents everything you see on TV are because of him. Your sister is not enjoying. Your sister is fighting. She is a soldier in a war. Do you know why she stays away from you? Because if they find out even a single thing about you, they'd find you and kill you. She's protecting you. You know nothing about her struggles and the danger she is in, and every single time, you never fail to humiliate her. Consider yourself lucky that you aren't a witch, Petunia. These people are teenagers and they are fighting a war and saving people. You should be proud of your sister."

Silence filled the room. Petunia sat there with a straight face, biting her lips.

Vernon looked like he was still having constipation. "Serves for being freaks," he grumbled.

This time Kitty had to restrain the three growling boys from pouncing on Vernon.

Vernon and Petunia cowered.

"You are proud to call yourselves _'Normal',_ don't you?" Kitty rounded on the Dursleys. "And follow the rules of life perfectly?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yes we do!"

"Do you go to church? Offer tithe and all?"

"Of course we do."

"So, what did God say in Matthew chapter 5 verse 23 and 24?"

Vernon open and closed his mouth. He and Petunia exchanged glances.

"Ah!" Kitty smirked.

 _"Therefore if thou bring thy gift to the altar, and there rememberest that thy brother hath ought against thee...Leave there thy gift before the altar, and go thy way... first be reconciled to thy brother, and then come and offer thy gift,"_ surprisingly it was James who replied.

"Wow, James," Kitty smiled at him.

He was still glaring daggers at Vernon.

"And in 1 John 4:20?" Kitty asked turning back to the Dursleys.

No answer.

 _"If a man say, I love God, and hateth his brother, he is a liar."_ This time it was Sirius. Kitty was surprised.

 _"He that loveth not his brother whom he hath seen,"_ Remus continued. _"how can he love God whom he hath not seen?"_

Kitty forgot the Dursleys for a moment and looked at the three boys in awe.

"Wow," she smiled. "It's a surprise that 'freaks' like us know better than these 'normal' people," she smirked.

"Apparently, we are educated," James smirked.

"About the scriptures, humanity..." Sirius added.

"And also about the love of God," Remus finished.

"The scriptures also say to stone the sorcerers and witches to death!" Vernon barked.

"We don't worship Satan or any fuckin idols!" Kitty roared. "What part of _'the magic is in the DNA and genes'_ didn't you understand? If the damn magic is suppressed forcefully, the people go mad and turn to obscurials! They are a danger to themselves and people around them. We aren't doing any dark magic or sacrificing people or animals to fire or idols! We are saving people from dangers! And the obscurials will never cross the age of 10! They die killing people around them! Because the magic they forcefully suppress turns them into dark creatures!" She turned go Petunia. "Petunia, if your sister had done it, you wouldn't be alive now. Listen to me, relations are very important in life. All she wants you is to be normal with her. Like when you were kids. Before all this began. Be a sister, Petunia. Start things over...on the most important day of her life. You are her family. Yeah, she's got friends. But no one can replace you. No one can replace a brother or a sister no matter how stupid they are," her voice shook. She took a deep breath. "What if," she said calmly looking deep into Petunia's eyes. "What if Lily died tomorrow and the last conversation you both had is...you humiliating for what she is and denying to attend her wedding?" She let that sink in.

Petunia's lips were trembling, her eyes were distant, she clutched her dress tight.

"And can you live the rest of your life with that regret? I know how much it hurts when you lose someone. It haunts you for a very long time. I swear to Merlin, if Vernon dies tonight and you lose a limb or two, Lily would be here, standing right next to you, consoling you, and taking care you till her last breath."

Kitty put her hand on Petunia's and she gasped when she felt the tug in her heart.

' _I know you were jealous of her,'_ Petunia heard Kitty in her head. ' _I knew about the letter you've sent to Dumbledore. I knew everything. No, Lily didn't tell me. I can see people's pasts and futures. You were a kid then. Lily loves you no matter what you say or do. Deep inside you know you love her too. She needs her sister. She is scared. Her life is in danger. It's okay if you can't do magic. But you can enjoy the magic she does. See with your heart and not eyes, Petunia.'_ There were brief flashes of Lily duelling death eaters.

Kitty took off her hand.

"Petunia dear!" Vernon shrieked. "What did she do to you?"

"No.. nothing," Petunia replied looking shocked at Kitty. "I'm fine."

Kitty turned to Vernon. "And you, Vernon. Don't you dare try to ruin the relationship between the sisters. If you love your wife, you should be okay with everything she loves, even if you hate them. That's the way you show love and respect. Oh wait! Do you really love her? Because on all the series of dull dates you've taken her before you got married, you only talked about yourself and your predictable ideas on the world. How very interesting! But lucky you!! Petunia loves you no matter what you say or what you do. Perfect and normal means, living a simple life, spreading love and sharing. No offence, but you are reactionary, prejudiced, narrow-minded, ignorant and bigoted."

Vernon looked like he would explode. The veins in his temples were bulging. He was gritting his teeth. _How dare some freaks enter his house threaten him and humiliate him? Bunch of freaky teenagers! How dare they look down on him?_ But he chose to stay calm. The wands in their hands didn't look good at all.

"You have the whole night to think. An owl will be waiting at your kitchen window tomorrow. Send your answer. Make your sister happy for once," Kitty smiled. She turned to the boys and nodded.

They all looked at the Dursleys and walked out of the room.

"By the way Vernon, James wasn't lying or joking when he said he had a vault full of gold coins when you guys went on a double date. It's true. We don't use bills. Gold, silver and bronze are our currency. We don't use cars either. We fly. On magical broomsticks. And Petunia, I always hated the word _NO_. Goodnight," Kitty gave one last evil smile and walked out of number four and into the cold, dark night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were walking down the alley in silence, to a place for disapparation. Kitty was completely lost in her thoughts munching on her large chocolate bar.

"Wow! That was... enlightening," Sirius mumbled.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"Really, Black?"

And they all started laughing their heads off.

"Bloody oaf," James said.

"It was fun looking at his face though," Remus said wiping his tears.

"He looks like a seal!" Kitty clutched her stomach laughing.

"When you said you'd blast his head off..."

"No no. It was epic when she asked him if he wanted his day to end in a pool of blood!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"No offence, but you are reactionary, prejudiced, narrow-minded, ignorant and bigoted. No offence? Really? You said everything that is offensive and say no offence?" Remus laughed.

"Don't make me laugh! Take me home," Kitty groaned.

"Hey! How did you know about the double date?" James asked.

"I read," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing happened tonight. We went for a walk. Lily can't know," Kitty said as they entered the large gates of the manor.

"But why? We did nothing wrong," Remus said.

"What do you think is better? Doing something out of realisation or being convinced?"

"Realisation," they three said after a moment.

"Exactly! So Lily would think something dawned upon her sister."

"But that's not true!" James said.

"Petunia is clever. I told her why she isn't a witch, what danger Lily is in being a witch, struck the sister chord buried deep inside her, pointed out that they aren't perfect, and also told her what would happen if the magic is forcefully suppressed, and also threatened her a little," she said ticking off everything. "And also what would Lily do of something terrible happened to them."

"Fair points," Remus nodded.

"Send an invitation early in the morning. Let's hope for the best."

"You showed her something didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Lily duelling death eaters. And talked to her actually."

xxx

"Where have you been?" Lily asked as they entered the living room.

"Umm... Outside... For a walk."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "It's freezing out there."

"Pryde wanted to make snow angels!" Sirius said.

They all looked at him.

"Yeah," Kitty grinned.

"But it's not snowing," Marlene said.

"Are we wizards or not?" Remus asked.

"PMS and their raging hormones" Sirius laughed.

Marlene, Lily and Kitty glared at him.

James and Remus facepalmed.

"Haven't you gone to bed yet, love?" James pulled Lily into a hug and frowned.

"I just woke up hungry."

"What about you?" Sirius asked Marlene.

"I'm hungry too. I want some chocolates."

"Me too," Kitty mumbled still eating her chocolate. "I want an ice cream."

"You're eating a chocolate already," Sirius looked at Kitty.

"Oh no!" Remus took a step back, looking bewildered. He looked from Kitty to Lily and to Marlene.

James let go off Lily and took a step back with the same look on his face.

"Am I missing something?" Sirius looked confused.

"Ummm... I think there's some pudding," Lily said hastily walking aways and pulling Marlene along with her.

"I'll be back," Kitty hurried to the stairs.

"Is it just me or...did you..." Sirius didn't finish. The looks on James' and Remus' told everything he wanted to know.

"No way," he groaned. "Three of them?"


	55. A Little Payback

**_*Third person's POV*_**

"Hey! Wake up!" Lily kept prodding on Kitty's shoulder.

"Whaaat?" Kitty groaned pushing her hand away.

"Wake up. We're getting late."

"No school today," Kitty mumbled.

"Not school," Lily rolled her eyes. "Dress fitting!"

"Can't I wear a jeans and a flannel at your wedding?"

"Absolutely no. Now get your arse out of the bed."

"How did you even wake up this early?" Kitty said getting up. "I feel like hell."

"Got used to it. Are you sure you don't want any...magical help? Witches have real advantages during this Satan's ."

"Not this time, thanks. I'll meet you in 5," she replied as she closed the door if the bathroom.

"Don't sleep inside!" She shouted going out of the room.

"I never do!" Kitty yelled back.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What are you all arguing about?" Kitty asked as she entered the kitchen.

The Potters, Marauders and Lily were around the table.

"Morning everyone," she smiled as she took a seat beside Lily.

"It's about the wedding theme," Lily replied.

"What about it?"

"I told you we should be having an autumn wedding," Remus said reading the Daily Prophet.

"Not again," Lily and groaned.

"No, really," he looked at her. "You tell me, Kitty. Autumn weddings are beautiful. We could have it outside, with leaves changing colours. They even match Lily's hair."

Kitty nodded slightly. "Yeah. But winter weddings are cool too!"

"Yeah. And I say red and gold theme," James said.

"Lily and I say red and silver," Remus said.

"Or green and gold," Fleamont chuckled. "Brings out Lily's eyes."

"Dad!" James and Sirius gasped.

"You and your Slytherin hatred," Euphemia sighed.

"I think we should have a triple layered cake. Chocolate on the bottom for James, Moony, and Padfoot. Vanilla in the middle and whatever flavor you like on the top," Peter chimed in.

"Yeah," the other three boys nodded.

"I think blue and gold looks sexy," Kitty said at last. "Or blue or silver. Actually red and silver is cool too."

They all looked at her.

"You're picturing in the head, aren't you?" Euphemia chuckled.

"Yeah. You know... Midnight blue and gold. Or royal blue and gold or royal blue and silver... Red and silver would be great too. Wine or silver..." She trailed off.

"This is so confusing," Lily groaned.

"So, what about wedding gown? White or ivory?" Kitty whispered to Lily.

"Not sure," she shrugged.

"I think ivory looks good on you."

"Yeah. Marl said the same. We'll see."

"So, what are you wearing for wedding?" She asked James.

"A suit of course! What else?" James replied.

"I mean the colour, silly. Black, white or ivory or cream or grey or red..."

"Umm...black?"

"Umm..how would it be if you both wear the same colour and the maid of honour and the best man would wear the same as that of the theme. I mean if it's silver, Black could wear grey."

"What if it's gold? A gold suit?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh, you'll just smoke everyone," Kitty replied. "Anyway, rule one. Never ask me for opinions. I suck at choosing things."

They heard a tap on the window.

"Marty is here!" Tinky squealed opening the window and letting the owl in. "Its for Miss Lily," she handed the letter to Lily.

Lily opened the letter and red it twice, not believing her eyes.

"What is wrong, dear?" Euphemia asked.

"I can't believe my eyes," Lily mumbled. It's from Petunia," she looked around wide-eyed. "She said she'd come for my wedding...and also help me with the wedding." Lily cannot believe her eyes.

"That's wonderful!" Fleamont beamed.

Lily's eyes were filled with tears.

"That's good news," Kitty grinned.

"But...but why did she change her mind?" Lily asked confused.

"Lily, if something good happens, you shouldn't ask why," Remus smiled at her.

"What is Marty doing at her place?" She asked again.

James ruffled his hair. "I...I sent her our wedding invitation this morning and asked her to reconsider..."

"That's so sweet of you," she gave a teary smile. "You...you did not do anything, did your? Like threaten her or..."

"No. No. Why would I threaten her?"

"No you wouldn't. Thank you," she squeezed his hand.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lily knocked on the door eagerly. Moments later, Petunia opened the door.

"Tuney," Lily smiled. "I...I received your letter."

Petunia smiled back. "Come in," she opened the door.

Lily and Kitty walked in. "This is my friend, Kitty."

"Hi!" Kitty smiled.

"Hi," Petunia nodded.

"Tuney, thank you," Lily beamed. "This..this means a lot to me. I'm happy. Really happy."

"You're my sister," Petunia replied.

"Well, we're on our way for the dress fitting. I was wondering if... you'd like come with us."

"Okay. I'll just go change into something good," Petunia replied.

Lily was taken aback. "Yeah. Sure."

"Good. I'll be back," Petunia replied and left the room.

"Kitty, am I dreaming?" She asked still shocked.

"No," she laughed. "This is real."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After explaining to Petunia how apparition works, they three apparated to Diagon Alley. Apparently, Petunia did not like apparition. They met James amd Euphemia, waiting for them.

Lily introduced Petunia to Euphemia.

"Wow. It looks...normal again," Kitty said looking around.

"Ever heard of magic?" James smirked.

"What are you? Four? I don't believe in magic and stuff," Kitty scoffed.

"Oh, you should."

He made his way to Gringotts and the women to a wedding designer, where they met Marlene.

Marlene was surprised to see Petunia. Lily gave her an ' _I'll tell you later'_ look and she nodded.

Petunia was surprised to see everything in Diagon Alley. She came with their parents once, to get Lily's first year supplies. She was amused when they entered the boutique. There were different kinds of gowns, glittering and twirling amd dancing in the air.

Kitty sat in silence as the other four went through the gowns one after the other.

' _What are you up to?'_ she mind linked James.

' _Just came out of Gringotts. How's things there?'_ he asked.

' _It's really insane you know... Selecting things. Everything is beautiful. How can you just pick one? My shopping skills are terrible. It's not just shopping... Everything else. Back at my place, my friends used to order my food at restaurants. Give me multiple options and I'm a confused sperm.'_

James laughed. ' _So, the wedding theme is red and silver. Should I go with white or black?'_

 _'I told you not to ask me for opinions.'_

 _'Well, Padfoot wants me to go for black and Remus says white is cool.'_

 _'Remus is right. Go for white and a red tie. Looks cool.'_

 _'Ummm... Yeah..'_

 _'Where did your best man go anyway? Isn't he supposed to be with you?'_

 _'In the Ministry. He, Remus and Peter should be meeting me here.'_

 _'Oh. You know... looking at these dresses...I feel like I wanna get married. Do you need company?'_

James laughed. _'Okay. Meet me outside in 3mimutes.'_

 _'Cool.' "_ Ummm... Euphemia, I'm going to meet James. Will be back soon."

 _"_ Sure, dear."

Kitty walked out of the shop and met James.

"Can I peek in?"

"No. You aren't supposed to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding!"

"She is still shopping though! She hadn't bought one yet."

"So? It still applies. Come on."

"Is Petunia alright?"

"Yep. Apparently, the sisters have same opinions about clothes."

"Is Lily happy?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Very much."

"I have never seen her this excited," James grinned. "So... From what you knew..or read...did she attend our wedding?"

Kitty shook her head.

James nodded. "Well, now she will," he grinned.

They walked in silence for a moment looking around.

"You know," James stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I never thanked you enough for everything you did."

"Nah—"

"Thank you," he pulled her into a hug.

Kitty chuckled. "Come on! I did nothing."

"No. You did a lot," he said breaking the hug. "Have you seen how happy she is? Have you seen her eyes and smile? They're different...like tones when she brewed a perfect potion or mastered a charm in her first try."

"I just pulled a few strings. Anyway, don't thank me. You know what to do. Get me loads of ice-creams for my midnight cravings."

"Aye aye," he grinned.

"You know you've been grinning like mad old dog this whole week?" She laughed.

"Actually, yeah. My jaw hurts," he frowned.

"Prongs! Mate!" They heard someone call. They looked around.

"Padfoot. He is early," James said.

"Alright then, I'll be going back in. Take care," she said and walked back to the botique.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"-—HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOYAL—"

And Lily set the howler on fire.

"What is going on?" Kitty walked into the living room with Remus, looking bewildered. "Is...is that a howler?"

"Yeah," Lily and James sighed. She was curled up in his arms.

"What have you done this time, Black?" She turned to Sirius.

"Really Pryde? You think it's for me?" He asked throwing a letter into the fireplace.

"Well, the howler sounded like someone hurt a girl and only you in this room has that charisma."

"Ha ha funny. It's for Prongs."

"James?" she looked bewildered.

"Who would someone send a howler to Prongs?" Remus asked confused.

"Because of this," an angry James sent a the Prophet flying towards them. "Last page. Left corner."

Remus and Kitty settled on a couch and turned the paper.

 _ **The Mystery girl- A Gold Digger**_

 _It is rumoured that the only heir of The Noble House of Potter, James Potter, one of the most desirable young men, is getting married to his longtime girlfriend, Lily Evans, a all love twists in a story and their story is about to have some major Evans, who is now a healer trainee in St. Mungo's, doesn't know that her rich, pureblood fiancé is having a secret affair with another woman. The major twist? This woman is none other than the rebellious girlfriend of Sirius Black. Yes, you read it right. She is the same woman who was spotted along with Sirius Black recently during an attack in Diagon Alley. Today, we were lucky enough to take a picture of her with James Potter in a sweet embrace, in Diagon Alley again. When confronted about her relationship with both the men, she furiously said, "Stay out of my business. I'm the last person you should be messing with." Her details are still unknown. This woman seems to have a taste for famous, handsome and rich men. Whether either of the friends are aware of her plans is unknown."Sirius Black and James Potter are like brothers. You cannot see one without the other. I don't understand how she is tricking them," says a bewildered Emily Wills, who was their classmate. "I've never seen her at Hogwarts either."Are these friends betraying each other? We hope miss Evans makes a right choice._

There was a moving picture of James and Kitty hugging and laughing.

"What the bloody hell?" Remus looked at them.

"Oh, I'm so gonna kill that bug," Kitty growled. "Lily. It wasn't like that. I never... James and I—"

"Stop right there," Lily interrupted her. "I know James and I know you. This Skeeter is a bloody bitch."

The boys looked at Lily in disbelief. She never cussed.

"Did she actually confront you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I saw her this morning," Kitty rubbed her forehead.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ ***Earlier***_

"Alright then, I'll be going back in. Take care," she said and turned to go back to the botique and James ran to meet Sirius.

Kitty was walking along the road looking at the shops when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to face a blonde, in hot pink robes, grinning broadly.

"Yes?"

"At last we meet," she grinned.

"Uh... I think you've mistaken me for someone else," Kitty smiled.

"No. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

Kitty looked confused. "Umm...Long time? I don't think we've met before. I'm new to this place. So, yes. You've mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh!" The blonde grinned again. "No, I'm not mistaken. It's you I wanted to meet. I'm Rita Skeeter, writer at the Daily Prophet."

"You?" Kitty's voice turned serious.

Rita's smile didn't falter.

"I think you owe me an apology," Kitty said sternly.

"Do I now?" She grinned. A magical note pad and a quill flew out from her purse. "Alright, let us start with introductions. May I know your name."

"No," Kitty started walking away from her.

"Okay. So what is your relationship with Potter? You seem to be pretty close. Is it true that he is getting married?"

"I'm gonna punch you so hard on your face, you'd be shitting teeth tomorrow," Kitty snarled.

Rita was taken aback.

"I know you are a filthy fraud and here to throw dirt on everyone's reputation. We saved people that day and all you wrote was a filthy fake story. Lucky you, God was on your side and I did not come after you. Let me tell you something. Stay away from me and my friends. I'm the last person you should be messing with. And I'm not the one who gives empty warnings. You wanna know my name? It's death," she said seriously. "And by the way. My eyes hurt. You better change," she pointed at Rita's clothes and walked away.

Little did she know, she gave Rita a story to write.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Whatever you said about the dress, I think it hurt her," Remus joked to lighten the mood.

"No. It might be about the punch and shitting teeth," Sirius laughed.

"I'm sorry," she looked at James and Lily. "I ruined everything."

"No. Not your fault," Lily waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm so gonna kill that bug," Kitty said ruffling her hair and getting to her feet. "I need some air." She walked out of the room.

"Is it just me or is her voice different?" Sirius asked others.

"I'll talk to her," Lily got to her feet and followed her.

"Skeeter is totally out of her boundaries," Remus commented.

"All these hate letters and howlers," James ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Do they know?" Remus asked.

"No. I don't think so. They're visiting their friends."

"And you don't think they'd get the Prophet?" Sirius asked.

James groaned. "Dad will talk to the chief editor."

Lily came back.

"You're so quick," Sirius commented.

"Yeah, because I didn't talk to her."

"Why? Where is she?"

"In the air. She's flying," she sighed.

"What, now? In the cold?!"

Lily shrugged.

"Hey!" Kitty came in running. "Is anyone up for some fun?"she grinned.

Her eyes were red. But no one asked.

"No. No. That evil grin means it is going to be terrible," Remus shook his head.

"I'm in," Sirius said.

"She didn't even tell you what it is," Lily looked at him.

"Like Moony said, the evil grin and look in her face is enough," he smirked.

"Skeeter?" James raised his eyebrows, with a smile playing on his lips.

"You read my mind," Kitty smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lily looked said sharply.

"Oh, come on! I mean no harm! Well, you know, no serious danger. I just wanna give her the fruits of her hard work. She is a wretched little bug. She needs her wings cut. I know her and she needs this."

"When?" James asked.

"Tonight."

"How bad?" Lily sighed.

"That's my girl! Home and office."

"What's the plan?" Remus asked.

"Oh... I think you'll love this," she grinned.

"Wait a second. You've been calling her a bug. Why?" Sirius asked.

"Oh!" Kitty put her hand on her forehead. "I thought I told you guys. I totally forgot."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"She's one too."

"A death eater?!"

"No, silly! Animagus."

"Come again," Remus thought he misheard. They all did.

"She's an unregistered animagus."

"So... she's a bug?" James asked.

"A beetle."

"A beetle?"

"Yes."

"And you're telling us now?"

"I'm sorry."

"So that's how she writes her stories?"

"Yeah. But she's not dangerous though. Just a petty journalist."

"So, what's the plan?"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After a long Order meeting, a silent dinner, and Fleamont's threatening letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet, the marauders, Lily and Kitty set out to execute their prank at midnight.

"But we don't know where she lives," Peter asked confused.

"We'll find her address in the office," Remus said.

"Do you know we will be in a serious trouble of we get caught?" Lily said.

"If, Lily. If. We won't," James assured her.

They all apparated to the Daily Prophet office.

With disillusionment charms and few precautions, it took them about fifteen minutes to finish their work silently. They decorated walls and Skeeter's cubicle with posters and bewitched her chair, desk and quills.

"Perfect," James, Sirius and Kitty said in unison, looking at the wall.

"Here, I got the address," Peter gave a small paper.

"I know this place," Remus said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius said and they all disapparated.

When they reached Skeeter's apartment, Moony turned to Peter.

"Alright Wormtail, you have to go in and make sure the coast is clear. Make sure she is asleep and then open the back door for us."

Peter turned into a rat and scurried into the apartment.

After a few minutes, he opened the door to let them in.

James, Lily and Remus walked in, and Kitty and Sirius were look outs.

"Alright, this is the master piece. A welcome sign," Kitty said taking out a large poster.

"What is it anyway? You told me it's the best," Sirius asked.

"I guess you'll like it," she grinned and unfolded it.

Sirius read what's written on it and burst out laughing.

"Ssshhh! You'll wake everyone up!" She quickly put her hand over his mouth, pushing him against the wall, startled.

They looked into each other's eyes for Merlin knows how long.

' _She's got beautiful eyes,_ ' Sirius thought.

' _Move away from him,'_ Kitty told herself and she did.

Sirius took the large poster, enlarged it and with a permanent sticking charm, he put it on the wall right outside the apartment.

"Okay, were done," Lily joined them. She looked at the large poster. "Are you serious?"

"No. It's him," Kitty grinned.

" _Skeeter's sperm bank. You squeeze it. I freeze it_ ," James and Remus lost it. They laughed out loud.

"Whose there?" Someone called and with a pop, they all disapparated.

"That was close," Lily mumbled.

The others were laughing their arses off. "That's not funny," she looked bewildered for a moment and started laughing.

"I think we should warn the Order about the animagus," Remus said.

"She's going to have a very long day," Sirius laughed.

"But I should say, most of the things you've written doesn't even make any sense," Remus said.

"Who cares!" She laughed.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sirius was right. The next morning, Rita Skeeter woke up to loud knocks on the door. She answered the door to grumpy, furious neighbors, screaming at the top of their voices, pointing to a poster stuck on her wall that read, _'Skeeter's sperm bank. You squeeze it. I freeze it_ ', with a picture of a beetle and Skeeter grinning. She stood there, dumbstruck, for several minutes, confused, scared, insulted and furious. She apologized to everyone and tried to take down the poster but no avail. After trying hard to bring it down for an hour, she burnt it down. Furious and exhausted, she got into the toilet, only to get bruises from a biting toilet seat. She had a hard time turning it normal. Then she'd got dressed and apparated to her office, and found people crowded around it. She saw what they were looking at. There were posters everywhere.

One read:

 _'I am a wee little_

 _Dung eating beetle_

 _Listen y'all witches_

 _You filthy bitches_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I write lies_

 _With a smile so broad_

 _Because I'm a fraud'_

Another one read:

' _This is my show and I'm your hoe.'_

Another one read:

' _My autobiography._

 _Rita Skeeter : A loser or a sucker.'_

Every poster had her face and a large beetle on it.

"Skeeter! In my office! Now!" The chief editor yelled and she followed him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He growled.

"I don't know. I've been asking that question myself since morning," she mumbled.

"Don't you dare try to be witty," he snapped at her. "Look at my office! Look what you've done!"

"I have nothing to do with—"

"You have nothing to?! It's all because of you! Why is your face everywhere?!"

"I don't know. Okay? Someone did this. Someone broke into my house and bewitched things. They put up a poster with a permanent sticking charm! I had to burn it down. I don't know who did this! You should ask someone who hates me and doesn't want me to achieve my goals! Stop shouting at me!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me miss!"

She started sobbing.

"You clean up all this mess. I'll make sure this is investigated," he told her and sent her back to her cubicle.

It was filled with posters too. Everyone were staring at her. She calmly pulled out all the posters. The moment she sat in her chair, it made fart noises. Everyone's laughed. She took her quill furiously and when she started to write, the quill started to squeal _'I'm a big disgrace. I'm a skunk!'_ violently. She threw it in the bin. "I'll show you what I am. Who ever you are. You are dead meat," she snarled. But she was scared too. Every poster had a picture of a beetle. Did someone know about her? She was lost in her thoughts when an owl came in and dropped a letter in her desk. She hastily opened the letter and it read:

' _Yo beetle. Guess you're having a cheery morning... Ah! I've been waiting for years to get back at you and my patience paid well. This is a warning. You better stay calm and the Ministry is going to investigate...to find out the person behind this amazing work, I'll make sure your nasty little beetle secret is out! I might be fined...but you darling..I don't think you want to be spending the rest of your life on Azkaban, do you?Oh, I forgot to mention. STOP WRITING FAKE NEWS!Yeah... I'm amazing and fantastic right?'_

Skeeter went pale. She sat there in her chair, trembling and sweating. It took her several minutes to recover. No one knew she was an animagus. It took he years to master the spells. She made sure no one knew about it. But now, there is someone who knows. If the Ministry knows, her career would be over. She'd be thrown in Azkaban. She'd even be framed. Azkaban. Dementors. All these thoughts made her shudder.

She pulled herself back and ran to the chief editor, and pleaded and begged him to let go off the issue for about and hour, promising that it would never repeat. After several warnings, he agreed and made her clean up all the mess.

Miles away, six young people who were behind all this wonderful work, sat around the table with two older people, and were having a happy and a cheerful breakfast with the broadest grins on their faces and planning a wedding.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Have you heard what happened at the Daily Prophet today?" Frank asked when they were gathered for the order meeting.

"Yeah. I've heard some crazy stories about some trespassers," Sirius said as a matter of fact.

"Why? What happened?" Lily asked innocently.

"Well, like Sirius said, broke into the office and put posters all over the place, bewitched Skeeter's chair and quills," Marlene said.

"Really? What posters?" Remus asked.

"Insulting Skeeter," Fabian said.

"I heard that her chair kept farting the whole morning," Gideon piped in.

"And even her quill kept squealing ' _I'm a disgrace. I'm a skunk',"_ Fabian added.

"But...why... why...would someone do that?" Kitty asked in a fake confusion.

"I don't know. But the interesting thing is, the chief editor gave a complaint about the mess. But when the ministry officials went there, he said he wanted to take back his complaint and said he would deal with it," Dorcas said.

"Really?" Why?" Lily asked.

"Rumors are that Skeeter literally begged him to take back the complaint," Alice replied.

"Why? Wasn't she insulted in the first place? Why would she not want to take any action?" Remus asked.

"From what I heard, she lost her cool and yelled at the chief editor. Told him that someone broke into her house last night, bewitched few things and put a large poster with the permanent sticking charm outside her apartment. She had to burn the whole thing. Also sued for ruining the wall," Frank replied.

"And she still doesn't want the officials to involve. Says nothing of that sort happened," Alice shrugged.

"Well, that's mental," Peter commented.

"Yeah. Why would she want to protect the trespassers?" Lily asked.

"Merlin knows," Fabian shrugged.

"Do you know what was written on the posters?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah. I found these," Alice piled out three posters from her robes and gave her.

"Ouch!" James said in fake pain.

"That definitely hurts," Sirius commented.

"They are ridiculous!" Marlene said.

"Well, the one who did these was definitely not a good writer," Remus shook his head.

"Who cares! They were clever enough not to get caught," Emmeline chuckled.

"Yeah," they all nodded.

"But what was written on the poster outside her apartment?" Marlene asked.

"That's an interesting question," Alice laughed.

" _Skeeter's sperm bank. You squeeze it. I freeze it_ ," Frank said dramatically.

"Woooah!" Marlene said in awe.

"Fantastic right?" Gideon laughed.

"And still she did not want to complain?" Marlene asked.

"Exactly," Dorcas said.

"But why?"

"I think the letter has something to do with it," Emmeline said.

"What letter?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell us," Frank said looking at the six troublemakers.

"Us?" They all asked in unison?

"How would we know?" James asked.

The others looked at one another.

"Just asking. You are a seer right?" Frank chuckled.

"Yeah.. but how would I know what's in the letter?" Kitty shrugged.

"Yeah right. But let me tell you. I saw Skeeter this morning. She was unable to sit at all," Alice laughed.

"I wonder what really happened," Remus mumbled.

"But...you know what? Eye witness say, they saw six people at the Daily Prophet and Skeeter's home last night."

The six looked at each other.

"Eye witness?" Peter asked bewildered.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Four men and two women," Alice nodded.

"And?" Lily asked.

"Who was the eyewitness anyway?" Remus asked.

"Us," the Longbottoms and the Prewetts said in unison, smirking.

Silence.

"You did that?" Marlene and Emmeline asked shocked.

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley late night?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Weren't you supposed to be home?" James asked.

"We were home," Alice smirked.

"We were checking the maps," Frank grinned.

The six looked gobsmacked and the aurors started laughing their heads off.

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret," Dorcas grinned.

"But mind you, Moody suspects you people," Alice said. "But it's not a big deal. He had a good laugh."

The six sighed in relief.

"But that was down crazy stuff you pulled," Gideon laughed.

"My sister told me that Skeeter couldn't sit or walk properly the whole day. She walked like she had a broom shoved up her arse," Marlene laughed.

"What did you do?" Dorcas asked wiping her tears.

"That might be the biting toilet seat," Remus chuckled nervously, running fingers through his hair, and they all roared with laughter.

"Who came up with the sperm bank thing?" Alice asked and the other five looked at Kitty.

"I knew it," Emmeline laughed.

"What was in the letter anyway?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah. That question has been bugging us since morning," Fabian said.

"One letter made Skeeter shut her mouth. That should be interesting," Gideon said.

"A little threat...about her pretty little secrets," Kitty grinned.


	56. You're so cruel, Lily

_*****_ _ **Third person's POV**_ _ *****_

Though it's their wedding in few days, none of them neglected their responsibilities be it their day jobs or the Order duties.

Voldemort's army was in a panic. Because they were losing their members in great numbers.  
They were all baffled by the way the aurors and the Order worked. Even though they try hard to plan and execute their missions in secret, the Order and the Aurors were always quick to stop them. Slowly and secretly, they stopped trusting each other.  
Voldemort never stopped gaining allies. Most of the dark creatures like werewolves, vampires, trolls, few giants, and even few dementors, were on his side.  
Voldemort was sure that he would win the war. But, most of his followers in the inner circle were slightly troubled. The Aurors were investigating and spying on them every single day. They knew if the Ministry gets hold of them, that would be the end of their story.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lily walked into the hallway and bumped into someone and the files in her hands fell on the floor.  
"Merlin! I'm sorry! Sirius?" She asked surprised when she looked at the person she bumped into. "What are you doing here? Is everyone okay?" She asked as fear filled her heart.

"No. No. Everyone's alright. I'm here to meet you," he replied quickly.

She sighed in relief. "Yeah?"  
"Lily. Prongs doesn't want me to plan his ' _stag_ ' party!" He exclaimed.  
"He might...if you stop saying ' _stag_ '," she chuckled.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, Evans. He thinks that I would do something crazy and that will make you leave him!"  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Well, you are not going to just let that go, are you?"  
"Of course not! I am here for your help."  
"Alright, take him out and make sure he has a great time," she smiled.  
"Right, when I bring him back to my place—"  
"At least three exotic dancers. At least," she smirked.  
Sirius paused for a moment. "All with red hair," he said with an identical smirk.  
"And their names are... Rose, Jasmine..."  
"And sunflower?"  
"No. Daisy," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"You're so cruel, Lily," he laughed. "My man would have a panic attack."  
Lily giggled. "So, if you do it right, he might actually pass out. Make sure he is close to the couch."  
"He doesn't have an idea of how much of a monster you are, does he?"  
"Oh, no. I'm waiting for the honeymoon to show him that," she said with an evil grin and and a wink.  
"You have my blessings dear future _Mrs. Black-Lupin-Pettigrew-Potter_ ," he said pulling her into a hug and pecked on her cheek.  
"I'm honoured," she pecked him back on the cheek.  
"So...how about your ' _doe_ ' party?" he asked eagerly.  
"It's a hen party, Padfoot. The girls planned it. And even of I knew, why would I tell you?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you need any stripper," he winked.  
"Do you know one?"  
"Not really. But I'd make a sexy stripper," he said with a smug grin.  
"Don't worry about it," Marlene joined them. "I already talked to three excellent strippers with dark messy hair and glasses."  
"What!" Lily looked at her bewildered as Marlene and Sirius laughed their heads off.  
"Surprises ahead, Lils," she giggled. "I'm going to go check on the patients. See ya!" She walked away.  
"Are you guys alright?" Lily asked Sirius.  
"What? Yeah. I mean no. Not that great really. Its Marlene. You know about her. So, stop worrying about it. It's your wedding," he grinned. "I'll see you in the evening then," he gave her a hug and walked away.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Marlene kept her word. She is to Lily what Sirius is to James. Like she said, the party was full of surprises. The room was decorated with pictures of James, Lily and her friends. Games included alcohol, dares and double trouble dares. Not to forget few dirty games too. No one escaped her wrath. But what happens at a hen party stays at hen party.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lily woke up with a start.  
She look around and everyone were fast asleep.  
"Merlin's shaggy pants! It's my wedding today!" She screamed in panic.  
And with that, all the women in the room woke up with a start and then in moments, they were running up and down getting ready for the wedding. They all had to take a swig of sober up potion.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review and let me know your views. And, follow me and add the story to your list to get regular updates. And, don't forget to share this story with other Potterheads.**_


	57. Till Death Do Us Apart

_**AN: This is gointto be a long chapter.**_

 _ *****_ _ **Third person's POV**_ _ *****_

The Potters' weddings always took place at the village of Stinchcombe, Gloucestershire, where the legacy of the Noble House of Potter had begun.

The bridal party apparated to the Potter's Cottage in Stinchcombe.  
All the women did their best to make the bride look like a queen.  
Lily wore a magnificent whitest ball gown, adorned with white stones, with a sweet heart neckline.  
"There you go. Something old... A bridal hair comb," Petunia smiled.  
"It's mum's," Lily beamed.  
"Something borrowed...my necklace," Alice smiled.  
"Something blue.. the garter," Kitty smirked.  
"And a silver six pence in your shoe," Marlene said. "You look gorgeous," she grinned.  
"And sexy... James is going to lose his mind," Kitty grinned.  
"I wish mum and dad were here," Lily mumbled to Petunia.  
"The ones who truly love us, never really leave us. They are always with us... in here," Kitty pointed at Lily's heart and she smiled.  
"Don't you dare cry and ruin the makeup, Lily," Marlene said sternly.  
They heard a knock on the door and Kitty opened it. "Remus?"  
He smiled at her. "Is Lily ready to go?"  
"Yes," they all replied in unison.  
"Great," he walked in. He looked at Lily wide eyed.  
"What? Anything wrong?" Lily asked confused.  
"No. You look stunning, Lily," he beamed at her. His best friends are getting married and he's giving Lily away. He was the happiest man.  
Remus, Lily and Marlene got into the carriage. And moments later they arrived at the church.  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked.  
"No. No I'm not alright," Lily shook her head. "I'm nervous. I'm fuckin nervous!"  
"It's alright. You are supposed to be nervous at your wedding. If it was my wedding, I'd be running in the streets," Marlene said adjusting Lily's train.  
"Not helping at all, McKinnon," Lily shook her head.  
"Hey. It's okay," Remus said calmly, taking Lily's hand into his. "In there, at the altar, James, the love of your life, is waiting... for you to get married and become one for the rest of your lives. You can do this. You've come this far."  
Lily nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Ready?" Marlene asked.  
"Yep. Let's do this."

 _ *****_ _ **Lily's POV**_ _ *****_

The doors opened wide and we walked in slowly.  
The congregation stood up.  
James was there, standing at the altar with Sirius, his back turned to us.  
My heart was thumping so hard. I was nervous. I'm getting married. To James Potter.  
The music began to play. This is it. The day we've been waiting for.  
"Sonorous," I whispered pointing my wand at my throat and began to sing as Remus walked me down the aisle.

 _~ "Heart beats fast."_ James stiffened. Sirius turned to me in surprise. But I continued to sing.  
 _"Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..._  
 _One step closer..."_  
Sirius was now having a hard time controlling James from turning back to see me. I continued.  
 _"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._  
 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_  
 _One step closer..."_  
James couldn't stand still. He turned back to meet my eyes. His face was pink and his eyes were filled with tears. I smiled as I stood beside him.  
 _"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._  
 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_  
He was grinning from ear to ear and wiping his eyes.  
"You look so beautiful," he smiled. "I love you."

 _ *****_ _ **Third person's POV**_ _ *****_

The congregation sang another song, " _Guide us thee_ ", and the ceremony began. The welcome, the preface and the declaration.  
"The vows you are about take are to be made in the presence of the Lord, who is the judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts," they Minister said to the couple. He turned too James. "James Fleamont Potter, will you take Lily Evans to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, humour and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked.  
"I will," James said sincerely with the biggest grin.  
"Lily Evans, will you take James Fleamont Potter to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, humour and protect him, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will," Lily replied sincerely.  
He then turned to the congregation and asked, "Will you, this families and friends of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Evans, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"  
"We will," everyone said. The boys were the loudest.  
After a prayer, a reading from the Bible and a short sermon, the couple took their vows.  
"I, James Fleamont Potter, take you, Lily Evans, be my wife...to have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better, for worse,  
For richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
 _'Till death do us apart',_ " he said this aloud. "I vow in the presence of God and His people."  
"I, Lily Evans, take you James Fleamont Potter, to be my husband..to have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
Floor better, for worse,  
For richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
 _'Till death do us apart_ '," she said this aloud too. " I vow in presence of God and His people."  
Sirius them handed the rings to the Minister, and he said the prayer, "Heavenly Father, source of everlasting love, revealed to us in Jesus Christ, and passed into our hearts through Your Holy Spirit, that love which many waters cannot quench, neither the floods drown, that love which is patient and kind, enduring all things without end, by Your blessings let these rings be to James Fleamont Potter and Lily Evans, symbols to remind them of the covenant made this day through Your grave in the love of Your son and in the presence of Your Spirit. Amen."  
James them placed the ring on Lily's finger and said, "Lily Evans, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God,  
Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."  
And Lily placed the ring on James' finger, "James Fleamont Potter, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God,  
Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."  
Then the minister said, "I therefore proclaim you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder. Though may now kiss the bride."  
James and Lily kissed.  
The minister then called for registration and then concluded with the Lord's prayer.  
The new couple walked out of the church, hand in hand, followed by the best man and the maid of honour.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ *****_ _ **My POV**_ _ *****_

We arrived at the Potter's Cabin on the hill, far away from the muggles' sight, for the reception. Oh I don't like crowds... people... I mean I don't like the way they look at me. Skeeter, you dumbshit. Though the Prophet apologized for the _'wrong news_ ' Skeeter wrote about James and I, the ' _Who is this girl?', 'I think she must be the one Skeeter wrote about', 'Oh, this is her! I recognize her!'_ looks the people were giving me was making me uncomfortable. So, all I wanted to do was to grab a drink and stay away from people. But Euphemia and Fleamont had other plans. They wanted me in the receiving line, and introduced me to the guests as _, 'a distant relative'_ and also ' _Friends with James and Lily_. Three cameras were charmed to take photographs on their own. They were flying everywhere.  
"Someone's nervous," Sirius commented as he walked over to me. "Also crying an hour ago," he added.  
"Shut up, Black," I rolled my eyes. "It's just the weddings. And I attended James and Lily's wedding! James and Lily! Can you believe that?"  
"Woah! Too cheery. Yes I can believe that. I saw you at the wedding," he chuckled. "Anyway, you look beautiful."  
I was lost for words. "You better stop making fun of me," I chuckled.  
"No. I'm telling you the truth. You look beautiful in red," he smiled.  
I was wearing a blood red, empire waist, lace gown with netted sleeves.  
I felt butterflies in my stomach. Thank God I'm brown or he could've seen my stupid flushed pink face.  
"Thanks. And you're handsome in the suit," I smiled.  
"I'm born handsome, Pryde," he said with a lopsided grin.  
I scoffed. "You keep saying that to yourself. By the way, you owe me three galleons."  
His eyes widened. "That was cheating. You—"  
"Cheating? Really?"  
"Yes. You didn't tell me that Lily was going to sing."  
"What does that have to do with the bet? The best was simple. I said James wouldn't wait to see Lily, he would turn back few seconds after she enters the church. And you—"  
"Yeah. I said no—"  
"Because James was old school and—"  
"Follows traditions, yes. But you didn't tell me—"  
"Is there anything else in the bet? No. It was just simple—"  
"You did not mention that Lily would sing!"  
"Yeah. But that's not the point and it doesn't make any sense. You lost."  
He pouted.  
"Three galleons."  
He grumbled something under his breath and took out three galleons from his pockets.  
"Thanks," I grinned. "Oh wait. I'll take them later. I don't have pockets."  
He shrugged. "Alright, I've to go. And yeah, please calm down, we can feel you."  
"Sorry. I'll... I'll try my best."  
He nodded and walked away, and I made my way to serve drinks.

..X..  
..X..  
..X..

"Kitty!" Remus called and I walked over to him. He was with an elderly couple.  
"Wassup, Moony?" I asked.  
"Mum, dad, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is—"  
"Hope and Lyall Lupin!" I grinned. "Hi! We meet at last!" I shook hands with them.  
"Glad to meet you," Lyall smiled.  
"We've heard a lot about you," Hope looked at Remus.  
"Really?" I asked surprised that Remus told his parents about me. "What did he say? That I'm the second bravest, funniest, cleverest, sweetest woman he's even seen in his life?"  
The Lupins laughed. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you could say that," Lyall said.  
"Did I miss any est?" I asked.  
"Few. Clumsiest, stupidest, foolishest," Remus chuckled.  
"Well, I'm not those."  
"Oh, believe me. You are."  
"Look at you two," Hope chuckled.  
After taking to the Lupins for a while, I returned to serve drinks to the guests.

.XX.  
.XX.  
.XX.

'Well, it's good that Remus introduced Petunia to Hope. Now Petunia could feel normal among these wizards and witches,' I thought. _'Glad that Vernon couldn't make it.'_  
"You look nice." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
I turned to see the owner of the voice. "Ken?" I asked surprised.  
He rolled his eyes. "Jacob." He offered me a glass of champagne.  
"That's what the world calls you," Kitty chuckled. "And Ken is what I call you. Told you it suits you better. Anyway, thanks." I took a glass from him. "You look...new. I mean good new."  
He laughed. "Yeah. Because I'm not in my usual Healer robes "  
"Right!" I laughed.  
"So... Where is your boyfriend?*  
I blinked. "My what?"  
"Your boyfriend. Black."  
"What? He's not my boyfriend! Wait. Don't tell me you believe everything Skeeter wrote!"  
"No. No. I never believed her. I... I just thought .."  
"No... Black and I aren't a thing. I'm single."  
"Oh. Good."

..X..

..X..

The bride and the groom arrived. And after the wedding breakfast, it was time for speeches and toasts.  
Fleamont called everyone for attention.  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining us on this special day of celebrating the union of Lily and James or should I say Lames or Jily?" Everyone laughed. Fleamont continued. "I cannot think of a moment when I have not felt proud to be James' father. From his first breath, to being the chaser and then the captain of the quidditch team, and for now, training to be an auror. I've always been proud of the man I saw him growing into and especially proud of the man I see today.  
Two months ago, we were having our usual breakfast. And James casually said, _"Dad, I think I should ask Lily to marry me."_ We were lost for words for few moments. And then I asked him, _"Son, if you are considering marriage, you should ask yourself one simple question. 'Will I still enjoy talking to and spending time with her when I'm old?'"_  
And James said, _"Dad, the day I stop enjoying talking to her and spending time with her would be the day I die. It sounds cliché I know. But that's the truth._ " I saw sincerity and honesty in his eyes.  
For the past one year, Euphemia and I had the pleasure of getting to know Lily. She is a beautiful, kind-hearted, and wise lady. Also, she could put him in check," he laughed and so did everyone. "Lily and James will start a new life together today, a new wonderful and exciting journey and we are happy to welcome our new daughter into the family.  
It is hard to think of the right advice or words of wisdom. There is always so much advice one receives on their wedding day, I myself heard a lot of it, but it is hard to remember what any of that was. All I can say is that there are going to be good days and bad days. So, speak to one another with kindness and respect, and the bad days will only seem like little disturbances. Always remember to love each other.  
Will everyone please raise your glasses as we toast for a lifetime of happiness and unending love of Lily and James."  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
Then Euphemia gave the toast. "A good marriage is at least 80 percent good luck in finding the right person at the right time. The rest is trust. When children find true love, parents find true joy. We are the happiest parents in the world right now. Our son found a wonderful person to share his life with. Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. Here's to your joy and ours, from this day forward. To Lily and James," she raised her glass and so did everyone.  
Then, it was Sirius' turn. He stood up and with a cocky grin he said, " Deerly beloved, family and friends, I'm Sirius Black, James' best man. It behooves me to deliver this speech to two of the purest harts I know, two individuals so fawned pic each other that it completely bucks the notion of superficial love." The Order members and the Potters were laughing their heads off. Sirius continued. "Doe they will surely go through many trials and tribulations in the years ahead, many high and low points, stag-nant periods, when their love seems fallow... I know as someone who knows them the best, that they will not let themselves fall into a rut.  
And when it's all over and people sit around telling tails of these two, they'll be telling each other the purest love story anyone has ever herd." The Potters and the Order members were doubled up laughing about the deer related speech and the people who didn't understand looked at Sirius as if he lost his mind.  
Then it was Remus' turn. "Hello everyone. I'm Remus Lupin. Friend of James and Lily. And the one who walked the bride down the aisle. When Lily asked me to walked her down the aisle, I was speechless. She said I share wisdom. I replied I'm pretty wisdomous," everyone laughed. "So here's a piece of it.  
To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage. May your life be like the misty rain, gentle coming in, but flooding the river.  
Here's to the bride, may she share everything with husband and that includes the housework.  
Here's to the groom. Early in your marriage, you will find it difficult to get the last words in any discussion. With time though, you will learn how to always get the last two words correct in every discussion. Just make sure the words are 'Yes _deer_ ' or 'you're right, _deer_ '.  
Never be afraid that Lily will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly. To Lily and James," he raised his glass as they all laughed.  
Then it was Marlene. "Hi! I'm Marlene McKinnon and I'm Lily's maid of honour. So, for all you single guys, maid means that I am single, so find me later." They all burst out laughing. "I wasn't asked but commanded to be the maid of honour. Well, that's what happens when you're with Lily. So, everything I sit alone to prepare for my speech. But only one thing comes to my mind. _'Lily is getting married. To James. James Potter! To the guy she couldn't stand being in the same room for six years_!' Well, I should say I'm lucky to see them both grow and fall in love with each other. It isn't a smooth story. The best moments were always when they tried to kill each other. They used to come up with creative hexes and jinxes. Merlin knows what happened. In fifth year, James started asking her out. She said no for two long years and even hexed him for asking her out. And then one day, my innocent eyes saw them kissing in a broom closet. Head boy and head girl. At midnight, in a broom closet!"  
"What were you doing out of bed at midnight?" Gideon shouted and they laughed.  
"Hey. That's a different story," Marlene chuckled and continued. "So, James, always remember, a man in love is incomplete until he is married. Then he's finished. And Lily, they say, before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. I can see many nodding heads that proves some of you out there can relate to this statement. So, make sure he doesn't fall asleep. I know you will. Here's to your new adventure together," she raised her glass.  
Then it was Petunia's turn. "I'm Petunia, Lily's sister. How do I sum up my sister in ten seconds? Well, She's my twin and my polar opposite. She's a constant companion and a strong competition. She's a best friend and the biggest pain in the arse. She's everything I wish I could be and everything I wish I weren't. A sister can be seen as someone who is both ourselves and very much not ourselves. It's a special kind of double. We... We didn't get to spend much time together when she started her school at Hogwarts and I moved to London." Lily was tearing up. Petunia looked at her with smile and said, "But few days ago, someone helped me realise that she is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost. James, feed her when she's angry. It's the only way to keep her mouth busy. Here's to a wonderful married life," she raised her glass. Lily got up from her chair and the sisters hugged each other.  
It was my turn now. I stood up nervously. "Hi. I'm Katherine and... I'm James's cousin and Lily's friend. If you ask me to describe James and Lily in two words, I'll say ' _wonderful souls_ '. I learnt from James to never give up on love. He worships Lily and would do anything to see her smile.  
And Lily taught me that where there is love there is new life.  
They... they taught me that when love reigns, the impossible is attained.  
This couple has beauty, brains, and two beautiful hearts of gold. Here's to the bride with a groom who's so rare and here's to the groom who has a bride so fair," I raised my glass.  
"Hi. I'm Peter. I only have one thing to say. Never go to bed angry. Always stay up and argue. Here's to the fiercest woman and the coolest chaser," he raised his glass.

.X.  
.X.

 _ *****_ _ **Third person's POV**_ _ *****_

After the toasts, the bride and the groom cut the cake.  
And then it was the time for the First Dance.  
As _'Let's stay together_ ' by Al Green played, Lily and James danced on the floor.  
Then Fleamont and Lily, and James and Euphemia danced. Then Sirius and Marlene, then Sirius and Lily, Marlene and James. The rest of the people joined in. Dorcas and Fabian, Caradoc and Emmeline, Frank and Alice. After a long time, Sirius found the person he'd been searching for a long time.  
"Would you like to dance with me most handsome man, Minnie?" He asked.  
"Sirius," she rolled her eyes.  
"Just one dance wouldn't hurt, Minnie. Though after all those countless of times I've asked you to go out with me and you turned me down every single time."  
Minerva pursed her lips to hide the smile. "Alright. Just one dance."  
Sirius beamed like a child whose Christmas has come early. "Thank you, my lady," he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. "You look lovely tonight," he complimented.  
"Thank you, Sirius," she smiled.  
"My sources tell me that you miss me," he asked with a cocky grin.  
"Your sources?" She scoffed. "You mean Miss Pryde? I told her I miss giving detention to you boys."  
"Well, I think you should wait for our kids then."  
"Then I probably should consider resigning. Merlin's beard! Another generation of Longbottoms, Prewetts, Marauders!" She shook her head.  
"Ah! You love us a lot, Minnie," he grinned.  
"Unfortunately, I do."

.X.

James was now dancing with Kitty.  
"I see the most happiest man in the world," Kitty smiled.  
James' grin widened. "In the universe! She's my wife! Lily is my wife!" He said excited.  
"Bottling up the excitement is hard. I know," Kitty laughed.  
"Ah, She looks amazing... And the song? Merlin! I never expected it!"  
"How was the surprise?"  
"Oh, my heart's still jumping."  
"So, where is your honeymoon anyway?"  
"Europe. We'll travel few places and be back in a week."  
"A week? Just a week?"  
"Well, the world is in chaos. We'll continue our honeymoon here. Every day."  
They both laughed.  
"Take care, you two," she said.  
He nodded. "And thanks a lot. For everything."  
"Well, that's my line. I should thank you all. I'm happy for you, James. Look around. Everyone is happy."  
"I've never seen Lily smiling and laughing like this before. Look at Mum and Dad. They're on cloud nine. I just want to keep them happy."  
"You will. We all will."  
"Would you mind?" Remus interrupted them.  
"All yours, mate. It's time for me to go and have fun with Minnie," James pranced off to where Sirius and Minerva were dancing.  
"Time's up, Padfoot," James tapped on Sirius' shoulder. "May I have a dance with you, Minnie?"  
"Oh, you boys should stop calling me that," she shook her head.  
"Oh, come on, Minnie. You love it when we call you that," James took her hand.

"Yeah. You love us to the moon and back," Sirius grinned. "See ya later," he said and walked away to get himself a drink and meet other women.  
"I'm really happy for you, James," Minerva smiled.  
"Thank you," James beamed.  
"You both look lovely. We teachers always had running bets on your love," she chuckled with teary eyes. "I won 5 galleons from Pomona."  
"Ah, I knew it! We always wondered if teachers bet on the students. Now I know we were right! You are proud of your kids eh, Minnie?"  
He looked straight into his eyes. "Very proud, James."

.X.

After dancing for few minutes, Remus and Kitty settled in a corner table, eating and drinking.  
"My heart and stomach are gonna burst soon out of happiness," Remus laughed. "I doubt that Prongs' lips would go back to normal. He hasn't stopped grinning since the morning. Lily would be devastated."  
They both laughed.  
"So, how did your stag party go?"  
"Well, it was great until we reached our apartment to find three redheads, Rose, Jasmine and Daisy. James lost his shit after a while and ran out of the apartment. And Sirius and I kept running down the streets of London, searching for a stag on loose, at midnight."  
Kitty was laughing her head off. "That idiot really did it? He brought the redheads?"  
"Yeah. He told us it was Lily's idea," he laughed. "You should've seen his face."  
"Having fun in the corner, are we?" Sirius interrupted them.  
"Until you arrived," Kitty smirked.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, how about a dance with the sexiest man?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I already danced with Remus," she replied with a smile grin.  
He rolled his eyes. "Really, Pryde? So, how about a dance with the best man?"  
"Okay," she got up and Sirius took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, and they slowly started swaying.  
"You know, you and Moony are alike," he said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Like... You both escape to a corner and don't mingle with people. Especially when in a crowd."  
"Well, I'm not much of a crowd person. Always tried to avoid family gatherings and all. I don't know. I just escape to a corner."  
"I was never fond of family gatherings either."  
"I know. We both are on the same boat. A disgrace to the family," she rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
He stared into her eyes. "Your eyes," he mumbled.  
"What about my eyes?" She asked confused thinking that they turned scarlet.  
"Did I ever mention that you've got beautiful eyes?"  
"Umm... No," she looked away. "But thank you... You... You've got beautiful fingers, you know?"  
"What?" Sirius was taken aback. No one ever said anything about his fingers.  
"Your fingers," Kitty said looking at his fingers and running her thumb over them. "They're beautiful. Long, thin, gentle and soft. Fits over everything like the butterfly wings... Like... Never settling for long, but really beautiful to watch," she said carefully examining his fingers. "And I'd bet you'd never find a girl whose palms are like mine. Rough like a sand paper," she chuckled and looked at him at last.  
He was looking at her amused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You... No one ever described my fingers."  
"Pity they didn't. Maybe they were busy noticing things that were only important to them."  
"Well, I guess you're more particular about the things that go unnoticed," he shrugged.  
"Maybe," she's nodded. "And the jawline. You, James and Remus have perfect jawlines. James' forearms are cool and Remus has these long and strong arms, and broad shoulders. You've got these slight veiny arms and I always feel like running my fingers over them. And also the way you three walk. It's always in s sync. And Peter's got these pretty blue eyes but Dumbledore wins. He's got these twinkling blue eyes. Oh, wait. Ken's got... I mean Jacob Dearborn's got the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen."  
Sirius was looking at her, his eyebrows raised.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Jaws, arms and shoulders?"  
"I'm observant, Black."  
"Peter, Dumbledore and Dearborn?"  
"Well, I always loved blue eyes! They're calm and beautiful like the oceans and the skies. And...green are very rare. They're beautiful but they always say, 'I'm dangerous'. And.. hazel is kinda sweet...but I always liked blue."  
"And what about mine?" He asked pulling her closer.  
"Spooky," she whispered looking into his grey eyes.  
He stopped dancing. "Spooky?"  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course they're sexy. But they're kind of spooky and... Mysterious." She let go off his hand and took a step back. "I know I talk a lot of rubbish. But I think you better check other women than spending time with a potato like me," she said looking over his shoulder at a girl who's been checking out Sirius for a very long time.  
"A potato?" He frowned.  
"Yeah. That's me."  
"No, you're not! It's just ... A little..."  
"Fat. I know."  
"No. Curvy. You've got curves. And that's good."  
Kitty shrugged. "Maybe you should check that girl in yellow. She's been checking you out from a very long time." She said and joined Remus as Sirius walked over to the girl.  
"Had fun?" Remus asked.  
"I need to keep my mouth shut. I never talked this much before. Well, I talk a lot when I'm drunk."  
He laughed. "Then you should stop drinking now. What happened anyway?"  
"Blabbered about you guys... Your jaws, arms, fingers shoulders, eyes... Don't look at me like that! I'm observant."  
"Where is Peter?"  
"Last time I saw him, he was having little fun with Mary McDonald. Might be here somewhere."  
"I've to pee. Be right back," she told him and hurried off into the cabin.

As Kitty was walking back to Remus...  
"Seems like you are busy tonight."  
"Do I look like I'm busy, Ken?"  
"Yeah. I was wondering—" he was interrupted by Marlene, who called for everyone's attention.  
"You got your broom?" Jacob asked.  
"Broom? No. But why?" She asked confused.  
"Why? For the bouquet and garter toss of course!"  
"Now I'm more confused. Why do we need a broom for that event?"  
He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know how it goes here, do you?"  
"Well, I'm new here. So yeah."  
"Alright. It's not like regular bouquet and garter toss."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means they are snitches and we are the seekers."  
"Wait. What?!" She asked shocked.  
"Yeah," he grinned. "It is always fun! Come on!"  
"Pryde!" Sirius came over to them. "Are you ready for it?"  
"I... I... Don't have a broom... So...you go on."  
"Stop being stupid for once. I'll find you a broom. I think Tinky brought few brooms here," he said and walked away without even listening to her.  
"I can't fly properly in a gown," she groaned.  
"What's going on?" Remus walked over to them and took the glass of champagne from her hands.  
"Moony!" Sirius shouted from across.  
"I'll be back," he told and left.  
"I don't think I can fly on a broom," she mumbled to herself. "And it's already getting dark."  
"Well, that's the real fun," Jacob smiled.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Alright everyone, gather around," Sirius called the guests.  
"It's time for the most awaited event!" Marlene grinned.  
They were both standing in the middle the crowd, with their broomsticks. James and Lily were standing on the porch behind them.  
"All the young men please move over to my right," Marlene continued.  
"And the lovely ladies to my left," Sirius said with a cocky grin.  
"Edgar! Need I remind you that this is for the unmarried. You are a father!" Marlene shouted and everyone laughed.  
"My bad," Edgar chuckled.  
"Alright everyone. Get your broomsticks!" Sirius clapped.  
And that group of youngsters hurried to get their broomsticks.  
"Here, take this," Sirius gave Kitty a Cleansweep."  
"What is it, Cleansweep?"  
"Cleansweep five, yeah."  
"Alright, to those who are not aware of this tradition," Marlene's eyes swept over the crowd and lingered on Kitty for a moment. "This isn't a normal bouquet and garter toss. The bouquet and the garter are charmed and tossed high. They are faster like the snitch and you are supposed to catch them before they hit the ground. Don't worry. They glow so you can even see them in the dark."  
"Now, I would like our 'deer' groom to pull out the garter," Sirius grinned. The men hooted.  
Lily sat on a chair and James got on his knees, and crawled under Lily's gown.  
People were cheering and hooting and Lily was giggling so hard her face turned pink.  
After a few seconds, James pulled out a bunch of lilies from under her gown and gave them to Lily.  
The crowd erupted into laughter.  
Lily doubled up laughing.  
James again put her gown over his head and after few seconds, pulled out a stack of books.  
Everyone were doubled up laughing.  
Lily smacked him on his shoulder. He put the gown over his head again and after few seconds came out with a blue garter, he pulled out with his teeth.  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Lily and James got to their feet and charmed the bouquet and the garter.  
"Gather around, people!" James called. And everyone did. "This is going to be so much fun," he grinned. "Onto your brooms!"  
Most of the people were already on the brooms. Grudgingly, Kitty got onto the broom and struggled a bit to adjust.  
The bride and the groom stood in the centre of the circle.  
"Good luck," Remus told Kitty.  
"I need it. I don't want to fall off the broom. I can't fly in a gown," Kitty sighed. "Good luck to you too."  
"You won't fall," he smiled. "Just be careful."  
Kitty nodded.  
"Okay," Lily said. "On count of three."  
"One," James said.  
"Two," Lily said.  
"THREE!" they both yelled at the same time and threw the glowing bouquet and the garter high into the air at once.  
Needless to say, multiple brooms zoomed into the air at once. Few people almost knocked into one another.  
Kitty was stunned for a moment. The bouquet and the garter were swirling upwards and soaring high at a great speeds. She kicked the ground hard and zoomed into the air.  
It was almost confusing. All the men and women were flying in one direction. They were shouting and yelling.  
"How are they going to catch one?" Kitty mumbled to herself. But nothing bothered her. The wind was kissing her face and she was soaring high into the sky. She always loved flying. She always loved heights.  
Marlene zoomed past her. And Kitty was sure she heard her say "loser."  
"Listen to me broomstick. Please. We need to get that bouquet. Okay? We aren't losers," Kitty grabbed the handle and leaned in. Her broomstick increased the speed.  
After a few moments, the bouquet and the garter parted and flew in different directions.  
Kitty was behind few people. She saw Marlene ahead. Dorcas was ahead of Marlene. Few others were behind Kitty and she leaned in to gain more speed. But it wasn't easy to anyone. The bouquet was hard to catch. It was flying just like a snitch but in a bigger size. This got tricky as the women flew up down right left. On top of that, their gowns were bellowing behind them causing a great discomfort to the vision of the people flying behind them. Abruptly, the bouquet stopped in mid air for a split second and started falling down.  
"Down," Kitty gripped her broom tight and turned her broom down. Marlene and Dorcas were speeding up.  
The bouquet was falling onto the ground in a zig zag manner.  
"Go go go go," Kitty mumbled with her eyes on the bouquet and her hands gripping the handle of the broom tight.  
On the other side, The Prewetts, Dearborns, Benjy, Sirius, Remus were zooming in.  
The garter was too tricky to catch. They were are excellent flyers, and above all quidditch players except Remus.  
"Dearborn, why don't you give up!" Fabian yelled.  
"After you, Prewett!" Jacob replied.  
"It's going to fall now," Remus mumbled and turned back mid air.  
And like he said, the garter stopped in mid air for a split second and started to fall, but still moving in a zig zag way.  
They all stopped in mid air and turned back.  
Sirius noticed that they were also getting closer to the women. "They're going to fall to the ground together," he mumbled.  
But it was different. The garter and the bouquet flew crisscross, making few men and women hit one another. They were now confused which way to go except for three people who were calculating the path of both things.  
Instead of moving right and left, Kitty chose to stay on right. "Faster, babe," she gripped the handle tight. Her gown was bellowing behind her.  
They were just a few feet from the ground. The two things stopped moving in a crisscross way and got closer. They were a few feet before Kitty. "Yes. Go. Go. Faster," she leaned in and stretched out her hand.  
The men were closing in. And so did the women.  
Kitty's broom shook all of a sudden as someone almost bumped into her. She almost lost the grip on the broom. She could bear people cheering from the ground.  
The things separated and started falling with a great speed.  
10feet. 8feet. 7... 6..  
She could almost reach it but another hand was stretched out towards it.  
5...4...3...  
She could hear people screaming.  
2...1...  
She stretched out her hand to reach the bouquet. "Come to mummy," she said.  
She saw another blur of a hand.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You almost crashed into the ground!"  
"Almost! But I didn't. I was quick."  
"Give her a break, Moony! She caught the bouquet," James laughed.  
Right above the ground, the bouquet stopped in mid air. Kitty almost hit the ground. She pulled the broom up tight and grabbed the bouquet and had a wee little rough landing. But she and the broom we're safe.  
Marlene was right behind her. It was her hand Kitty saw. But Marlene pulled up quickly before she could crash into the ground.  
"You're going to be the death of me," Remus shook his head. But his lips turned up.  
"I never knew you were great flyer!" Lily said.  
"It's a news to me too. The broom listened to me," Kitty chuckled.  
"Alright people. Time for the best guy to put the garter on the best girl!" James called to the crowd and they all cheered.  
Remus and Sirius were almost at the same level in catching the garter. But when Marlene quickly pulled up, she bumped into Remus, giving Sirius a clear path. He caught the garter and landed gracefully.  
Kitty stood there biting her lips.  
"Pryde," Sirius smirked. He drew a chair and she sat on it.  
Sirius got on his knee. She lifted her leg and Sirius slowly slid the garter.  
His touch made her go crazy.  
"Just below the knee, Sirius!" Fabian yelled.  
"Don't go higher!" Gideon said and everyone laughed.  
"You had to remind?" Fleamont laughed.  
"Nervous, Pryde? Haven't a sexy bloke like myself ever slid his hands under your dress?"  
"Not when people are watching," she chuckled. Her eyes swept over the crowd. She saw a familiar pair of blue eyes glaring daggers at her.  
'Never call me a loser,' Kitty thought to herself with a smug grin.  
After that, the dancing continued.  
Jacob got back to Kitty to ask her for a dance he's been waiting for since he laid his eyes on her. She agreed.  
After a while the party came to an end. James and Lily thanked everyone for their presence and blessings. They got into a car and zoomed out of their sight for their honeymoon.  
 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and share with other Potterheads. Please follow me for further updates.**_


	58. The Crazy Presents

_*****_ _ **My POV**_ _ *****_ __

"Have you ever suggested sending envoys to the giants?" I asked Dumbledore after a heavy practice of transfiguration.  
"Yes. And the wizards came back injured. Anyway, not all the Giants support him."  
"Hagrid's got a brother you know... A half brother. He brought him back from the colony at the beginning of the Second wizarding war because the others were bullying him. He was a great help infact at protecting the school when Voldemort attacked in 98. But, Hagrid had a hard time taming him."  
He smiled. "I understand what you are trying to say. But right now the school is not facing any threat. And right now, we have a lot of other important things to do."  
"I get it," I shrugged. "Just saying. So, how's things with Barty Crouch? Senior and junior."  
"Ah, family is always complicated. The father is strict and the son is too much influenced."  
"Apparently, strict parents create sneaky kids," I said running my fingers through my hair.  
"But in the end, it is all about the choices we make."  
"Yeah. It's all about the choices we make. So... What about the Basilisk and the ring? Have you given it any thought?"  
"Ah, yes. Now you asked... How about we pay a visit to the Gaunt house this Saturday?"  
"Really? I'd love to," I grinned.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Dumbledore said.  
And walked in a haughty looking Regulus.  
"Oh dear! Those similarities though," I shook my head.  
He looked at me with a lopsided grin. "Professor," he nodded at Dumbledore.  
"Please take a seat, Regulus," Dumbledore nodded. And he did.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the cave," Dumbledore continued. "The cave and the potion you both mentioned are indeed dark magic. I'm afraid the effects of the potion are dangerous. It might even kill the drinker, not instantly but slowly. We don't know what it is."  
"Well, apparently Voldemort might have invented it," I said. Regulus shifted in the chair at the mention of the name. "As far as I know, it tortures the drinker but doesn't kill," I paused. "I have this stupid idea. Why don't we get a sample of it and test it...and then make an antidote?"  
"I highly doubt if we can carry the sample outside the cave. Are you sure about the defences? He wouldn't be warned?"  
"No. I don't think so. He wasn't warned when Regulus entered the cave and took the locket and swapped it. He wasn't warned when you entered the cave either. Your theory was, he was busy doing evil things and might not be attached to the part of his soul."  
"Then I think it is my job to get a sample of the potion," Regulus said.  
"What? Are you insane? No."  
He chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do it myself. I'll ask Kreacher to get the sample. He will be in and out in the blink of an eye."  
"That's settled then. As for the dark magic or anything. You and Regulus knows a lot. And about the potion, we have a great potion's master to make an antidote," I said. "He'd be more than willing to help."  
"Horace?" Dumbledore asked.  
I nodded. "He was terrified and ashamed of himself when he came to know that Voldemort succeeded in making a horcrux. Talk to him.. I am sure he'll help, but don't ask him anything about the horcruxes."  
Dumbledore looked at me intently and nodded.  
"And, you could even give a bit of sample to Fleamont. He might be able to help us too."  
"We will see about that. Regulus, you be on getting the sample. And, any news?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well, it's chaos. Our numbers are getting low. The raids, arrests, interrogations have increased since the end of January. He isn't happy. The pressure has been doubled on the inner circle. Rumours are that he is planning to recruit more dark creatures and wizards from all over Europe. And," he paused and shifted in his chair. "He wants to recruit more youngsters."  
"You mean... students?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately yes," Dumbledore sighed. "I will increase the security at Hogwarts."  
"It isn't security you should be increasing," I said casually leaning back in the chair.  
They both looked at me. Probably waiting for me to say something stupid.  
"Alright, come on! Don't look at me like everything I say is stupid."  
"It is," Regulus scoffed.  
I rolled my eyes. "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna give you a haircut."  
He made a face at me.  
"It should be school unity you should be increasing," I said. "Students should look after one another regardless of their House."  
"Well, last time I checked, the impact of the little firework thing in the Great Hall lasted for just two weeks," Regulus commented.  
"O ye of little faith!" I exclaimed. "You know what brings even the thickest of the enemies together?"  
"Food?"  
I looked at Regulus with disbelief. "What is with you brothers? No, Regulus. It's danger. But also food yeah. But danger has more impact."  
"Danger? You wish to put students in danger?"  
"Fake danger. Okay? Alright listen. The duelling club is still on right?" They both nodded. "Okay. Keep it that way. It's the first week of March. And you have like...1 or 2 months. So... Divide the students into groups. Like... 14 from each house...that means...2 from each class...club the four houses. There you have 56 students in one group. Divide the whole student body into groups of 56 each. And let the Hunger Games begin."  
They looked at me like I was talking gibberish.  
"Hunger Games? You mean you want students to starve?" Regulus asked.  
"Oh. No no no. It's the trilogy of novels. Well, 24 people from 12 districts are taken to participate in a wild game..." And I explained them briefly the plot of Hunger Games.  
"So...you mean...that students would have no choice but work together with other houses," Regulus said frowning. "What if they don't want to?"  
"Screw up with the whole point system and they'd all fall in line. Humanity is more important than house points."  
"But it sounds...mental."  
"Well, I may have something interesting in my mind," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"Ah! I love that look," I grinned.  
"I don't think I do," Regulus mumbled looking baffled.  
"But I'm afraid the board of governors would not approve of it."  
"Dude people wanted you to be the Minister of magic more than once. Don't say they won't agree with you. It's for the best future."  
Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "Anything about Pyrites?"  
"Yeah. He was the one who blasted off the shop," Regulus frowned. "Are you sure he saw your eyes?"  
I nodded. "I remember the look on his face."  
"Maybe he was shocked because you were laughing."  
I rolled my eyes. "No, Regulus."  
"Okay. But, no one ever mentioned a scarlet eyed witch in the meetings. Maybe he thought he was imagining things."  
"Maybe," I shrugged.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Explain how you two almost got into an accident on your honeymoon?" Remus asked in disbelief as we all looked into the small mirror.  
"We were driving and there was a deer on the road. James didn't notice it—"  
"If you were driving, how come you didn't notice it?"  
"Oh, Moony! Of course he must be doing something else," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.  
They saw James and Lily go pink.  
"We were kissing," Lily said.  
"Continue," Peter said.  
"So, I said, 'James, deer!' " Lily said.  
"And?" Remus asked.  
She turned to James. "Tell them what you said."  
James stared at her and took a deep sigh. "Yes, honey?"  
Everyone bursted out laughing.  
"So, anyway... How's your honeymoon going?" I asked.  
James grinned. "Ah, you wouldn't believe. Thanks for those presents. Though it wasn't totally about _it_ , it's handy."  
Lily giggled. "Whose idea was it anyway? Your's or Padfoot's?"  
"Why would it be his idea?" I asked confused.  
"See, I told you it should be her," Lily laughed looking at James.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked confused now.  
"Of course about the presents you've given us!"  
"They're very educational," Lily giggled.  
"And entertaining," James added.  
Sirius and I looked at each other and then at James and Lily.  
"What did you give?"  
"What did you give?"  
We both asked at the same time.  
"Kamasutra."  
"Kamasutra."  
We replied at the same time.  
"Some lingerie," I added.  
"Cool boxers," Sirius added.  
At the same time.  
We stared at each other.  
"You... You didn't give it together?"  
"No."  
"No."  
"Oh, so that's why they're not wrapped together," Lily said amused.  
"Alright! We have to go. Bye!" James said.  
"Take care!" We replied.  
And they disappeared.  
Sirius and I were still staring at each other.  
"So, you both gave them the same thing?" Peter asked amused.  
Remus started laughing.  
Sirius and I nodded.  
"And neither of you knew what the other one was giving?" Peter chuckled.  
We shook out heads.  
"How in the name of Merlin did you two come up with the same idea?!" Fleamont laughed.  
Euphemia was too busy laughing, to say anything. She was pink in her face.  
Sirius and I looked at each other for a moment. A smile crept on his face and he started laughing too. Ah... His laugh though.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sirius** : Why exactly does women like muscular guys?  
 **Alice** : Because they're ideal for protecting her and her kids.  
 **Kitty** : Yeah. And if he does a poor job, and she decides to eat him, he has the most meaty body type.  
 **The Order members** : "..."  
 **Remus** : This quote just made my day.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Peter** : Sleeping naked is dangerous because if a death eater breaks into your house at night, it would be embarrassing to fight him when naked.  
 **Kitty** : On the contrary, your nakedness could put him off balance so you could start yodelling and freak the shit outta him before you knee him in the balls and pull out your wand and fight.  
 **Frank** : There are two kinds of people in the world.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Remus** : _*_ _reading a book_ _*_ You know, humans are deuterostomes. That means when they develop in the womb, the anus forms before any other opening.  
 **Peter** : You mean, we began our lives as anuses?  
 **Remus** : Yeah. Basically, at one point, you were nothing but an arsehole.  
 **Sirius** : Well, some never develop beyong that stage (looking at Kitty)

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sirius** : Wow! I just realized it's called deodorant because it de-odors you...takes away your odor and you're an ant.  
 **Remus** : Padfoot, are you sure about the ant part?  
 **Sirius** : Yeah! Otherwise they'd just call it de-odor. I know what I'm talking about. (Chugs his firewhiskey)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	59. The One with Remus' Birthday

_***My POV***_

"Can we just get the work done quickly today? I totally forgot it's Remus' birthday. I thought there was still more time for March 10th. I've to get home for the party. Not a big party though... it's full moon the day after tomorrow...so just a little party and Remus is important..." I asked Dumbledore.  
He chuckled. "Sure, we will leave at 5. For now, keep practicing. You need to concentrate on the elbow."  
Transfiguration is never easy...

When the clock struck five, Dumbledore and I made our way to the gates. We then apparated to Little Hangleton. Soon, we were on the dirt track, bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those we had left behind.  
" _ **Lumos**_ ," I muttered as the tip of my wand lit up. And so did Dumbledore.  
The path was crooked, rocky and potholed, sloping down hill and headed for a patch of dark trees. Soon enough, the track opened up at the copse. We both came to a halt. It was cold and dark. The old cottage appeared in the midst of the trunks. The walls were mossy and almost half of the tiles had fallen off the roof. Nettles and other plants covered the windows. We walked towards the shack and that's when I noticed something terrible and I almost threw up.  
"S...sir!" I said panicked.  
"Yes. Yes. I see them," Dumbledore said calmly.  
The shack looked like it's being guarded by a nest of snakes. Large and small. The were coiled on the floor, windows, door and roof.  
"Can you control them?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.  
"I'll... I'll try..." I nodded and took a step forward. I took a deep breath and raised my wand to see more clearly.  
" _Leave_ ," I hissed aloud.  
The snakes all turned to me, their hoods raised. They started crawling towards me. " _Leave. Now_ ," I hissed harder and louder.  
" _Noooo_..."  
" _Whhhhyyy_..."  
" _Thisssss issssss our plaaacccceeeeee..."_  
The snakes hissed back.  
" _I've got work to do. Just leave this place. Come back after we've done. Or... There is other option... Nevermind... Leave... All of you.. go hunting..get yourselves food... Let us finish our work here._ "  
Few snakes crawled away into the darkness.  
" _Oh come on I don't have all day! I've to go home! Leave! And don't hurt humans!"_ I hissed back and in few minutes, the place was cleared.  
"That went well," Dumbledore murmured and waved his wand in the air, murmured few spells under his breath. "Come. And do not touch anything until I say."  
I followed him inside the house. With a flick of his wand, the fireplace roared into life. It was all dusty and had strange smell. He walked around the house waving his wand, searching cupboards and every nook and corner.  
"Sir! Now I remember!" I said after a while. "The floorboards. It's under the floor boards."  
He waved his wand to move the floor boards. After searching for a while, "Ha!" He exclaimed.  
I walked over to him. And there it was, under a floor board, a golden box.  
"Careful sir! Don't touch it!"  
"I will be. After all, you've earned me beforehand," he smiled. Another flick of his wand and the box opened, revealing the gold ring, with the Deathly Hallows engraved onto it.  
"Wow," I breathed.  
He waved his wand and closed the lid. He muttered few spells with complicated wand movements. After few moments, he took the box into his hands.  
I stared at him horror struck.  
"It's safe," he smiled. "Now, it's time for us to leave."  
We walked out of the house and disapparated.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We were standing at the gates of the Potter's Manor.  
"It was a nice trip," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Looks like you have improved in Parseltongue."  
"Well, I need more practice. I need to be more commanding."  
"We will take care of that," he smiled. "Now, it's time for you to go and have something to eat. You look peaky."  
"I'd call myself a fool of I wasn't. Sir, do not try that ring in any circumstances. Please."  
"It's the magic number," he chuckled. "This is the seventh time you've warned me about the ring. I will not try on the ring."  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to annoy you. It's ... It's just that I care for you," I said sheepishly. "It's just that... sometimes...love and desire blinds... even the wise," I said looking at my hands. "I've had my fair share of experiences."  
Silence fell.  
"We all do," he said after a few moments, breaking the silence. He sounded pained.  
I looked into his now teary eyes.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way," I said hastily holding his hand.  
"Hello there!" A voice interrupted us before we could say anything.  
"Ah! It's the star," Dumbledore chuckled. "Good evening, Sirius."  
"Good evening, Dumbledore. Mum says you could have dinner here and dad says he's got your favourite mead," he grinned.  
"Thank you. But not today. I've some important business to do," he smiled. "I'll leave. Good night," he waved and walked back to the apparation point.  
"Well, come on in! You're already late! Where have you been? And why did Dumbledore drop you home? I thought you flooed everyday?"  
"Black, you ask a lot of questions you know?"  
"Yeah. That's because I want answers," he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Apparate?" He asked. I held his hand and we apparated to the front door.  
"Woah! Look at you! Have you spent the day in the forbidden forest? And...you smell different," he scrunched up his nose. "Cobwebs, smeared face... Were you in detention?" He waved his wand overy hair, vanishing the cobwebs.  
"I'll tell you about it later. First let me take a shower."  
"But we're getting late for dinner. Did you forget it's at the Lupin's?"  
"Mate, just give me 10 minutes. I can't go like this. Could you apparate us to my room?"  
And he did.  
"Thanks. I'll be down in 10."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We all apparated to the Lupin's residence.  
The Lupins were waiting for us.  
"Ah! There you are!" Hope beamed.  
"We were wondering if you've lost your way," Lyall said.  
"Yes, because it's been ages you boys have visited us," Hope added accusingly.  
"It's all Moony's fault, Mrs. Lupin," Sirius said quickly with a puppy face.  
"My fault? How?" Remus rolled his eyes.  
"That face is not going to help you, son," Hope laughed. "Oh, Katherine! Welcome. Ah, the love birds," she looked at James and Lily. "I was surprised to hear that you were back from your honeymoon."  
"The Aurors are hopeless without me," James grinned.  
"Yeah, that's the talk of the Ministry," Lyall laughed.  
"It's been really long time I've seen you kids," Hope smiled.  
"Mum, you saw them at their wedding," Remus pointed out.  
"Well, we didn't get to spend much time with anyone, did we? Come on, the food is waiting!" She ushered us all into the kitchen.  
We gave Remus presents, he cut the cake as the boys sang a hilarious version of 'Happy Birthday'.

After a wonderful dinner and long conversations, we apparated to Sirius' flat.  
"Your mum's cool!" I told Remus.  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
"So, is there something you should be telling us?" Sirius asked.  
I looked around. Peter was there. I cannot tell them now. "Nah! So, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Movie?" Lily suggested.

After arguing for several minutes, Sirius won and he wanted to watch "Young Frankenstein".  
Pizza, firewhiskey, butterbeer, cake, ice cream and movie. What else do we want?

"Alright, I'm going to bed," Remus yawned.  
I looked at him and started, " _Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away_."  
He turned to me wide eyed.  
Sirius grinned and joined me singing. "' _Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away..."_  
So did James. _"A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"_  
"Noooo," Remus groaned.  
Lily and Peter joined in.  
 _"A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"_  
Remus kept shaking his head. "No. No. Stop."  
I got to my feet and started dancing like Stan, the dog. _"A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"_  
Sirius and James joined in. " _A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"_  
Lily and I continued singing. " _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the werewolf sleeps tonight_  
 _In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the werewolf sleeps tonight"_  
James, Sirius and Peter transformed to Stag, dog and a rat and started dancing as we sang.  
Lily and I continued, " _Owhee um bumbawee_

 _Owhee um bumbawee..."_  
"There! Shake your booty!" I said as I did. The three animagii, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs started shaking their booties.

" _Near the village, the peaceful village, the werewolf sleeps tonight,"_ Lily and I continued singing and shaking booties along with the stag, the dog and the rat.

" _Near the village, the quiet village, the werewolf sleeps tonight_  
 _Owhee um bumbawee_

 _Owhee um bumbawee"_

Remus was on the floor, laughing his arse off. "S..stop...stop it!" He wiped his tears. "You should stop doing this!"  
"It's fun, Moony!" Lily laughed. The three animals were nuzzling Remus.  
"Yeah! You've been doing it for years!" He petted them.  
I got up. "I'll be back," I said and walked over to Remus' room.  
His room looked cozy. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the lights. "Oh, sorry, Peter. I'll wait outside!" I said and walked out.  
Minutes passed and he didn't come out. "Peter! How long are you going to take! I need to pee!"  
I heard something fall down on the bathroom floor. "Alright! Don't make me barge in! Come out!"  
He kept throwing things on the floor. "Are you alright? I'm coming in!" I opened the door. He was pacing up and down. "What's wrong?" He ignored me. "Okay come out I have to pee!" He ignored me.  
I walked out into the sitting room. "Remus! James! Ask Peter to come out of the bathroom I need to pee! He's acting weird."  
Lily, Remus, Prongs and Padfoot just stared at me.  
"Fine. I'm peeing on your floor and you clean the mess later," I told Remus and hurried into his room. I walked back into the bathroom. Wormtail was still there. "Alright! You are pretty drunk and I think you forgot to transform back to human. Come here, I'll get you out," I walked over to pick him up. And he started trying to escape from me. "Peter! This isn't funny!" I yelled.  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked standing at the door with Prongs and Padfoot beside him.  
"At last you came! Take him out," I groaned.  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
"Remus, it's not funny. Take Wormtail out. I need to use the bathroom," I snapped pointing at the rat on the shelf.  
Padfoot barked.  
"That's... That's not Wormtail," Remus said trying to hold his laughter.  
I blinked. "What?"  
Padfoot and Prongs were rolling on the floor.  
"This is Wormtail," Remus said pointing over his head. There he was, a chubby rat, on Remus' head, looking down at me.  
"So, that's a real rat?!" I shrieked and ran out.  
Lily was on Remus' bed, laughing and clapping like a retarded seal.  
"That's not funny!" I yelled. "Send that rat away!"  
Padfoot and Prongs were hopping and rolling on the floor.  
"It's gone," Remus said. He was laughing so hard.  
"Get out!" I snapped at them and the did.  
I finished my business in the bathroom and came out to find the rat. It seems like it was waiting for me.  
I did the only thing I could do. Scream. "Remus, get your arse back here! It's back" I yelled. "And you," I stared at the rat. "Move or I'll kill you." I didn't move. Worse, it ran over to me. I jumped on the bed. It did too. I ran into another room, screaming. It followed me. I quickly shut the door before it could enter. I could hear them laughing. I turn on the light.  
I heard a crack and turned to see a figure. Peter. He quickly transformed to a rat.  
"Peter, you arsehole!" I screamed before running out of the room.  
For the next five minutes, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs chased me.  
I gave up at last and fell on the floor. "I'm done," I panted. "Stop, you guys."  
The three animagii transformed back. They were doubled up laughing and panting.  
"I hate you guys," I said. "Lily, Remus, thanks."  
"Come on! It was fun!" James laughed.  
"Fun?! Rats creep the hell outta me. No offence, Peter."  
"None taken."  
"Rats are not bad," Sirius said.  
"Ever notice how they run? They're fast. And they're small. Small and fast is never a good combination."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	60. Snippets

**Sirius** : _*doing crosswords in the Prophet*_ Is there a word that's a mix between sad and angry?  
 **Remus** : Miserable  
 **Lily** : Desolate  
 **Fleamont** : Ummm... Malcontented  
 **Euphemia** : Disgruntled  
 **Kitty** : Smad?  
 **Peter** : Sangry?  
 **James:** You're right, Moony. There are two kinds of people.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **James** : What if everything you see right now is just a hallucination caused by inhaling oxygen?  
 **Peter** : Is that why when you stop breathing you black out?  
 **Remus** : Shut up! Stop making me question my existence!

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Remus** : So they actually cloned a sheep? A real sheep?  
 **Kitty** : Yep. Dolly had three mothers. And they actually did it in Scotland.  
 **Lily** : Wow. It's fascinating. So animal cloning is really possible.  
 **James** : Then what about human cloning?  
 **Kitty** : Not completely. Reproductive cloning is a complicated thing. Moreover, ethics and all...  
 **Sirius** : I have a doubt.  
 **Kitty** : Yeah?  
 **Sirius** : If you cloned yourself, and then got a handjob from your clone, is that incest or homosexual or masturbation?  
 **Kitty** : ...  
 **James** : ...  
 **Peter** : ...  
 **Lily** : ...  
 **Remus** : It's a sin. That's what it is.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **James** : Padfoot, what do you want to be when all of this is over? Continue as a auror?  
 **Sirius** : Nah! I want to be a Muggle billionaire—  
 **Lily** : A Muggle billionaire?  
 **Sirius** : Yes. Going to the most expensive clubs, take the best bitch with me, give her a Ferrari worth over a million bucks, an apartment in Venice, a mansion in Paris, a jet to travel through the world, a limitless credit card and make love atleast three times a day...  
 **James** : ummmm... Okay... What about you Moony?  
 **Remus** : I want to be Padfoot's bitch (without taking his eyes off the book he's been reading).

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Marlene** : Honestly, the only reason being a hoe is considered bad because it implies that men are replaceable and it hurts their feelings to the core. So, they try to put you down for it.  
 **Lily** : ooohh! Shots are raining down from the heavens.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Kitty** : _*after a long argument*_ Stop being an arrogant git.  
 **Sirius** : Sometimes I too think I'm arrogant. But then I remember that Julius Caesar was once kidnapped by Cicilian pirates. They demanded a ransom of 20 talents. The bloke got offended and raised it to 50. The pirates were shocked too. And above all, he kept bossing around them, recited his own speeches and poetry, and even kept sushing them.  
 **James** : (looking at the ceiling) Mate, that's why you got stabbed by all your friends...tut tut tut...

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sirius** : Moony, imagine being unexpectedly cornered by your favourite character. What if you meet their intense gaze as they press forward against you, lean in so close that you could feel their hot breath, and purr, "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"  
 **Remus** : (thinks deeply for a moment) It would be more scary than hot when your favourite characters are all psychopaths.  
 **Peter** : (shudders) What kind of books are you even reading?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Frank** : What's the difference between a piano, a tuna and a pot of glue?  
 **Alice** : I don't know  
 **James** : You can tuna piano, but you can't piano a tuna.  
 **Alice** : What does even the glue have to do with this?  
 **Frank** : I knew you'd get stuck there.  
 **Alice** : You're sleeping on the couch.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Fabian** : Do you ever look at your eyes in the mirror and be like, "I'm looking at my eyes, with my eyes?"  
 **Gideon** : Mate, why is Dorcas still dating you?

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Kitty** : Black, you irritate me one more time, I'M GONNA EAT YOUR CHILDREN!  
 **Sirius** : (with his signature smirk) Do they have to be born?  
 **Kitty** : "..."  
 **James** : (laughing uncontrollably)  
 **Remus** : Did... Did you just turn it into a blowjob reference?  
 **Peter** : Well, that's a cool cumback.  
 **Kitty** : Get out!

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _*Dumbledore talking about giants in the Order meeting*_  
 **James** : (nudges Remus) Moony, are my eyebrows uneven?  
 **Remus** : I'll make them uneven.

 _*Moody talking about raids in the meeting*_  
 **James** : Hey, Moony. Do you think my mouth is lopsided?  
 **Remus** : Should I make it?

 _*Frank reporting on werewolves*_  
 **James** : Moony, is my nose too long?  
 **Remus** : Prongs! What the fck?  
 **Sirius** : Prongs, leave him be. He's going through ReMS.  
 _*James and Sirius snigger*_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sirius** : _*Looking into his palms*_ When are you coming back? I miss you, silly.  
 **Moody** : Who is he talking to?  
 **Alice** : Don't even ask. You don't want to know.

 **James** : (from the toilet. Looking into his mirror) Ssshh... I'll be back. Hey, do you want me to go and grab a pizza?

 **Sirius** : (looking into the mirror) I can't stay away from you anymore. Let's go together.  
 **Moody** : Someone get me poison.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _AN: hey! I've taken few of these quotes from Tumblr. I found them funny and wanted to use them here..._**

 ** _Please...Follow me for further updates...I'll be updating the chapter soon._**


	61. Snippets 2

**Regulus** : You fall in love the same way you roll down a hill.  
 **Kitty** : Regulus no.  
 **Regulus** : Slowly...and then all at once. Then you realise you can't stop and you're covered in dirt and twigs and maybe animal carcass. And then you roll into the road below and get crushed to death by those Muggle vehicles.  
 **Kitty** : You are an inspiration. Stay away form me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lily:** Okay. So how do you politely tell someone that you want to hit them with a brick?  
 **Sirius** : Just add Sir or Madam.  
 **Remus** : One wishes to acquaint you facial features with the fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly.  
 **Sirius** : That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.  
 **Lily** : You're my hero, Moony.  
 **Peter** : It's like poetry  
 **James** : That's a cry for therapy from both of you (looking gobsmacked at Lily and Remus).

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alice** : If it excites you and scares the crap out of you at the same time, then you should probably do it.  
 **Gideon** : I've been waiting for this my entire life. Time to screw a blender.  
 **Alice** : What? Gideon, No!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lily** : What are you two whispering about?  
 **Sirius** : About our plan that isn't going anywhere.  
 **Lily** : What plan?  
 **James** : You probably shouldn't know.  
 **Sirius** : Shut up, Prongs. Lily, the plan was, you and Prongs getting married and be filthy rich. But it won't work out.  
 **James** : Oh, no.  
 **Sirius** : I know. Then I'll marry Prongs for money and Moony will marry you and have beautiful kids. But then, Moony and I will ditch you two and get married. We'll have Prongs' money and your kids and getting their custody will be easy because of your drinking problem.  
 **James** : What about Peter?  
 **Sirius** : I don't want to go into the whole think but we have words. I kill him.  
 **Lily** : ...  
 **James** :...  
 **Remus** :...  
 **Sirius** :...  
 **Lily** : What am I married into?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kitty** : (walks into the meeting late) Sorry, I'm late. I was busy doing some stuff...  
 **Sirius** : (walks in after her, looking disheveled) SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE DAMN STAIRS!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **James** : I don't know about you people, but I find the idea of Voldemort doing normal things absolutely hilarious. Like, he wakes up everyday... He poops... He spills gravy on his robes... And when he's eating, crunchy things get stuck on his teeth...  
 **Remus** : Yeah... And maybe he sometimes suffers in silence because he needs to pee in the middle of a death eater meeting...  
 **Sirius** : Maybe sometimes he even gets an accidental boner...or maybe he actually wakes up with one...  
 **James** : (laughs hysterically) How about Voldemort doing laundry?  
 **Peter** : Foldemort.  
 _*The marauders laughing like retreated seals*_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Kitty** : Today while I was running, I heard someone clap for me.  
 **Regulus** : (frowns) But this is the room of requirement. No one could've come in. Did you see who it was?  
 **Kitty** : Yeah. My thighs. They were cheering on me.  
 **Regulus** : (throws the book he's reading and stares at her).

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kitty** : Hey Reg.  
 **Regulus** : hmm? (Without looking from the book he's reading).  
 **Kitty** : I have a question.  
 **Regulus** : Shoot.  
 **Kitty** : No two masks are similar right? So... I always wondered if you people have like an arts and crafts party to design your own masks?  
 **Regulus** : (stares at her) Yes. The Dark Lord serves us food and drinks all the time. He sometimes even helps us mixing colours. He's always up for a rainbow theme. PRACTICE THAT DAMN SPELL!  
 **Kitty** : Alright alright! Calm your titties, mate.  
 **Regulus** : (sighs heavily).

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Moody** : Here's a fun fact. An average person would walk past a murderer about 36 times in their lifetime.  
 **Benjy** : I like how this is called s 'fun fact'.  
 **Moody** : It's fun because they did not decide to murderer you.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emmeline** : If you were invisible, would you still be able to see with your eyes closed?  
 **Order Members** : ...  
 **Gideon** : This is the reason why the hat put you in Ravenclaw.  
 **Lily** : I think... in theory, you would be able to see in... But...  
 **Remus** : You wouldn't be able to see because the light passes through you. Which implies it passes through your retina.  
 **Emmeline** : Thanks.  
 **Order** : ...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sturgis** : If you put your picture in a locket, you could say you are * _Independent_ *  
 **Benjy** : Do you realise it sounds sad and lonely?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lily** : Men moaning is the hottest thing they can do besides kissing on the neck.  
 **Marlene** : Never forget the time they whisper 'ahhh fck' under their breath.  
 **Kitty** : Or when they write me a cheque of 10000 pounds.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kitty** : Do you make jokes to make people laugh or to make them think you're funny?  
 **Sirius** : I make jokes to make myself laugh because I'm funny.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Frank:** What if the sound of the instruments you're playing is...them crying... because you're hurting them.  
 **James** : What are you on?  
 **Frank** : Air. Mostly oxygen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sirius** : There's this great saying in German for people like you.  
 **Kitty** : What is it?  
 **Sirius** : "Herr, wirf Hirn vom Himmel." It means, "Lord, throw some brains from the heavens."  
 **Remus** : Yeah. And the second part is for you, Padfoot. "Oder steine Hauptsache er trifft." Which means, "or stones as long as he hits the mark."  
 _*Remus and Kitty highfive*_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	62. The One with James' Birthday

_***Mature content***_

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

And then came James' Birthday. Sirius kept irritating him most of the day with his comments.

"Prongs?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How am I one hundred and forty five days older and still look younger than you? One of life's mysteries, I suppose."  
"Would you just shut up and concentrate on this file?"  
"Hey! Respect your elders, mate! You know, like Dumbledore, Moody, Mum and I."  
"Kiss my arse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Prongs! Do you remember that day I got a watch from mum and dad before you did? Like 144 days before you did?"  
"I'm going to shove this chair up your arse."  
"As the fairest and the oldest marauder, you ought to listen to me. Put that chair down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _*James looking into the mirror*_  
"Age before beauty, Prongs. Oh, wait! I've got that too."  
"I'm going to mix hippogriff dung in your shampoo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Order meeting at the Potter's, they had a little party. Even though they were having little parties and getting fun now and then, none of the Order members are seen without a map. Each member were given a map or two. Either it be morning at their day jobs or at nights while they're fast asleep, they always had their maps with them.  
At James' party, the maps were floating above their heads as they all sat around the table in the dining room, to play two dangerous games. Paranoia and Truth or Dare, one after the other.

"I'm not sitting beside you," Kitty told Sirius as he sat beside her. "Peter, would you please swap places with me?"  
Sirius looked at her offended.  
"You'll ask the most weirdest and stupidest things. I'm not ready to answer them," she told him.  
"Peter?" She looked at him.  
"I'd rather go kill myself," Peter replied without missing a beat.  
"Remus?" She turned to Remus.  
"I'd do anything but this," he looked at her with an ' _I'm sorry_ ' face.  
"Kitty," James called. "No one would swap places even if you beg."  
"Everyone made sure they're not sitting beside Sirius," Lily laughed.  
Kitty turned to Sirius baffled. He was looking at her with his cocky grin.  
"How many lives have you ruined?!" She asked. "So, I'm stuck with you?"  
"Absolutely."  
"You both are dead meat," she told Remus and Peter.  
"Don't worry. I promise to go easy on you," Sirius patted on her shoulder.  
"Alright, let's start!" Dorcas said rubbing her palms.  
They were in this order. Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Fabian, Gideon, Marlene, Benjy, Emmeline, James, Lily, Sirius, Kitty, Remus, Peter, Sturgis and Caradoc. A galleon was floating midair in the middle of the circle. There was wine, butterbeer, beer, firewhiskey, vodka and tequila, and some chips, crisps, pudding, ice-cream and chocolates on the table.  
"Okay. The rules are simple. Drink a mouthful of anything you want before you answer. I'll start," Alice said. And she whispered the question to Frank.  
He took firewhiskey. "Fabian," he chuckled. He flicked his wand. The coin got tossed and fell on the floor.  
"Heads! What was the question?" Fabian asked.  
"Who do you think have sex atleast five times a day?" Frank replied.  
Everyone laughed.  
Frank whispered his question to Dorcas.  
She laughed and said, "This is hard. Marlene."  
She flipped the coin with a flick of her wand.  
"Heads! What's it?" Marlene asked.  
"Who do you think would give birth twice in one year if there was no protection at all?"  
Next, it was Dorcas' question to Fabian.  
He laughed. "It would be Gideon!" It was heads and he told the question. "Who do you think masturbates to moving pictures?"  
"I don't!" Gideon looked at his twin baffled.  
It was Fabian's question to Gideon.  
Gideon looked at his brother flabbergasted. "You jerk!" He groaned. "Alright," he looked around. "Ummm... Pryde."  
Kitty raised her eyebrows.  
"Not heads. Not heads," Gideon murmured as he flipped the coin. Unfortunately it was heads. He groaned.  
Kitty didn't ask. She just looked at him curiously.  
"What was the question?" Sirius asked.  
"You are invisible and you have to be the shadow of a person for the next 24hrs. Even in the bathroom. Who would you choose?"  
Kitty was taken aback. She chuckled nervously, "Please make a map of my room," she told Remus and Sirius. "Anyway, you'd be bored being my shadow, Gideon."  
"Well, the bathroom could make up for it." Everyone laughed. Lily noticed that Sirius wasn't impressed with the answer.  
Gideon whispered his question to Marlene.  
Without a beat, she said, "Pryde" and flipped the galleon. Heads it was. "Who do you think would never get laid?"  
People went 'ooooooh' and some sniggered. They thought Kitty would snap back at her.  
They were taken aback when Kitty laughed. "That's the saddest truth though! However, there are loads of advantages in it," she waved her hand dismissively.  
Marlene whispered her question to Benjy. "Merlin's pants! McKinnon! Really?"  
Marlene giggled.  
Benjy shook his head sipping wine and sheepishly said, "Alice." He flipped the coin. Luckily for him, it was tails and he took a sigh of relief.  
"Got yourself lucky, Benjy," Marlene giggled.  
Then Benjy whispered his question to Emmeline.  
"I regret playing this game game. Okay. Caradoc." She flipped the coin. Tails. And she was lucky.  
Emmeline whispered her question to James.  
"Merlin! Vance! Who is that idiot that called you innocent?!" James exclaimed.  
She giggled, "I take my word back. I'm loving this game."  
"Okay... Umm... Oh my God. This question is tough... Okay... Marlene," he said and flipped the galleon praying it should be tails. God answered his prayers. "There is God," he mumbled.  
James whispered his question to Lily. "Damn it, James," Lily looked at him baffled. "Seriously? Okay. Remus."  
No one got to know the question because when she flipped the galleon, it showed up tails.  
Lily whispered her question to Sirius.  
"Ah, you got me," he smirked. "Pryde," he said as he drank firewhiskey.  
Kitty's heart started pounding fast. Lily smirked like she was expecting this answer. Sirius flipped the coin. He didn't care about heads or tails. "Ah! Heads," he felt a little nervous and he shifted. "Well, making love with this person would be damn adventurous. Who is it?"  
Remus nudged Kitty to calm down because he could hear her heart beating fast. Others cheered on Sirius. And Marlene was glaring daggers at both Sirius and Kitty.  
Sirius looked at Kitty. She looked into his eyes biting her lip. "Alright, my question is," he leaned in closer. "Who—"  
Kitty pushed him back giggling, before he finished his question.  
"I haven't asked you anything yet," Sirius said confused. She never giggled before.  
"It's not you. It's..." She giggled rubbing her ear. "I'm sorry. Go on."  
Sirius leaned in closer again but the moment he got closer to her ear, she moved away giggling again.  
"Merlin! What's going on?" Frank asked.  
"The foreplay maybe," Gideon laughed.  
"Nothing...I'm sorry. Go on," Kitty said leaning in closer to Sirius.  
"It's ticklish, isn't it?" He asked amused.  
She nodded. "Quick," she closed her eyes tight.  
His eyes lit up. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Who is likely to be an animal in bed?"  
She took a shot of vodka and a spoonful of ice-cream. "Well, if my analysis is right" she frowned thinking. "Remus."  
Remus raised his eyebrows. He heard the question. Sirius smirked and flipped the galleon for her. It was tails.  
Kitty whispered her question to Remus.  
"What have I ever done to you?" Remus asked her flabbergasted.  
She grinned.  
Remus sighed. "Sirius," and he flipped the galleon. "Heads?! Really?" He groaned and repeated the question to the group. "You got yourself locked up in a room with Sirius and Gideon. You three would die unless you bang one guy. Who would you choose?"  
Everyone laughed.  
Remus whispered his question to Peter.  
"Moony!" Peter groaned. "Marlene," he said and flipped the coin. Heads. "Who's got the nicest butt?"  
Everyone laughed.  
Peter whispered his question to Sturgis.  
"Dorcas," Sturgis replied and flipped the coin. Heads. "Damn it. Who's got the nicest bust?"  
"Woohoo," Dorcas chuckled.  
Sturgis whispered his question to Caradoc.  
"James," he replied and flipped the galleon. "Damn! Who's likely to fck a dragon?"  
"Mate, come give me a hug," James laughed.  
Then Caradoc to Alice.  
"Ummm... Gideon," she chuckled and flipped the galleon. "Tails! I'm safe," she laughed and whispered her next question to Frank. And on and on it went with ridiculous questions. When it was Sirius' turn again, she asked Kitty what he's been waiting to know.  
Without a beat, she replied, "Black." And when Sirius flipped the galleon for her, it was heads this time. "Umm... Who is likely to be smooth and gentle in bed?"  
"Oooooh... I see something going on here," Alice wiggled her eyebrows.  
Kitty scoffed. "Black is just going easy on me."  
And on and on it went with questions getting weirder.  
"Who would have drunk sex with a giant?- Benjy."  
"Who would get caught by police having sex on the road?- Fabian."  
"Who's likely to give the best blowjob?- Alice."  
"Who'd get caught having sex in a public library? - Lily."  
"Who's likely to have sex with mermaids? - Caradoc."  
"Who'd be a good male stripper? - Sturgis."  
"Who's likely to give good lap dance? - Emmeline."  
"Who's likely to kill her partner over food? -Kitty."  
"Who'd you give a cock ring to? - Peter."  
"Who'd be a good exotic dancer?- Pryde."  
"Who's more likely to kill their child because it didn't follow their rules?- Alice".  
"Who's more likely to kill themselves during a tragedy on the planet? - No one."  
"Who'd kill who in this group? - Pryde will kill Black someday."  
"Who is the most kinky? - Alice."  
"Who'd sexually torture who? - Lily. Prongs."  
"Who'd be more likely to streak? - Black."  
"Who do you think have animal fetish? - Caradoc."  
"Who'd have a disturbing fetish?" - Benjy."  
"Who'd be into necrophilia? - Emmeline."  
"Who'd masturbate in public? - Gideon."  
"Sturgis!"  
"Caradoc!"  
"Emmeline!"  
"Lily!"  
"Frank!"  
"Peter!"  
"Remus!"  
"Dorcas!"  
"Benjy!"  
"Frank!"  
"Caradoc!"  
"Benjy!"  
"Black!"  
"Prongs!"

After three rounds, they stopped the game and started to play truth or dare.  
"Where's the bottle?" Kitty asked Remus.  
"Oh, there won't be any bottle."  
"No bottle? Why?" Then she realised. "So that there will be no escaping?"  
"Exactly," he grinned.  
"I don't want to play."  
"Come on! It will be fun."  
"Alright, Caradoc, start," Alice said.  
"Truth," Caradoc replied.  
"Who was the last person to walk in on you while you were having sex?" Dorcas asked.  
"Professor McGonagall. Sixth floor broom closet," Caradoc laughed.  
"Truth," Sturgis said.  
"You wake up as a woman tomorrow. What dirty things would you do all day?" Emmeline asked.  
"Well, I'd be a sexy woman then. I'll play with my wibbly wobbly tiddies. I'll explore my body and then go out and hook up with a nice bloke."  
"Truth," Peter said.  
"Quick. When was the last time you touched yourself?" Gideon asked.  
"Umm... Yesterday."  
"You've improved, Wormtail," Sirius smirked.  
"Truth," Remus said.  
"Have you ever made out with someone here?" Frank asked. "How was it?"  
Remus went pink. Kitty looked away from him. Sirius and James sniggered. "Ummm... Yeah. Just a kiss. It was good. Really good."  
"Truth," Kitty said.  
"Your longest dry spell?" Caradoc asked.  
Kitty chuckled. "Three years and still running."  
Sirius snapped his head towards her. Everyone except Remus, looked at her in disbelief. She simply grinned.  
"Truth," Sirius said.  
"Have you ever said someone else's name while having sex with your partner?" Fabian asked.  
"Yes. But I can assure you that it wasn't yours," he smirked. Marlene shot him a death glare.  
"Truth," Lily said.  
"When was the first time you came?" Sirius asked.  
"Seventh year after my fifth date with James. That was our first time."  
"Truth," James said.  
"Are you into BDSM?" Gideon asked.  
"A bit. Yeah."  
"Trrruuuuth," Emmeline slurred.  
"If you are to choose two other people for a threesome, who'd you choose?"  
"Ummm... Rrremus and Gidddeon."  
Remus went pink.  
"Whenever you're ready," Gideon laughed.  
"And here I thought ambitious people end up in Slytherin. Tell me again how you ended up in Ravenclaw?" Lily laughed.  
"Truth," Benjy said.  
"How many people in this room would you willingly bang?" Frank asked.  
"All the unmarried women," he grinned.  
"You go, mate!" Sturgis said.  
"Truth," Marlene said.  
"The most desperate thing you've done because you were horny?" Dorcas asked.  
"Dry-humped a desk in Slughorn's class. Had a little snogging session before and it was Amortentia class. Bonus I had a mini orgasm."  
"Truth," Gideon said.  
"Your most outrageous sexual fantasy?" Kitty asked.  
"Orgies on the shores of Azkaban," he grinned.  
"Step back. We have a winner," Kitty said.  
"Truth," Fabian said.  
"Ever kissed someone of the same sex?" Peter asked.  
"Yes. It was a dare and I did it."  
"Was it good?"  
"I don't want to go into the details," he shook his head.  
"Truth," said Dorcas.  
"How many sex toys do you own?" Gideon asked.  
"Two. No three. No two."  
"Truth," Frank said.  
"The most inappropriate place you've masturbated?" Sirius asked.  
He chuckled. "My great aunt's funeral. I was a teenager. Not going into the details."  
"Truth," Alice said.  
"How often do you fake orgasms?" Lily asked.  
"Oh girl! You were suppose to be on my team!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, I just faked it a few times in the beginning. Not anymore," she blushed.  
So, when the whole circle completed with the truth part, they started to play the crazy game.  
"Buckle up. It's going to be wild," Remus told Kitty.  
"Oh no," she sighed. "By the way, you didn't have to do it," she told Sirius.  
"Do what?"  
"In paranoia, you said my name. That's because McKinnon said I'd never get laid."  
Sirius laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"That's not true. I gave an honest answer. Besides, the truth potion wouldn't let me lie."  
"What truth potion?"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The drinks have a weak and a funny truth potion in them."  
"What?!"  
"Not veritaserum. But a truth potion made specifically for these gsmes."  
"Oh." That's all she could say.  
Then they started choosing dare.

"Caradoc, talk to your crotch like you're making a game plan to sleep with someone else who is in the room," James said.  
"Lily, tell me again how you ended up marrying this git?" Caradoc looked at Lily confused.  
"Sturgis, take off your underwear and put it on your head for the next two rounds. You could go to the bathroom," Alice said.  
"You Gryffindors are horrible," Sturgis mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.  
"Peter, bend at the waist so that you are looking behind you between your legs. Run backwards, five times around this table," Lily said.  
"Tell me you are joking," Peter looked at her baffled.  
"Nope," she grinned.  
"Remus, choose someone to give you a spanking," Emmeline said.  
"That's outrageous," Remus groaned.  
"Oooh. choose me Rrreemusss," Emmeline slurred.  
"I'll pass," Remus chuckled. "Alright. Lily."  
"Mate, wrong choice," James said as Remus walked over to Lily to get spanked.  
"Wait. How long should I get spanked?"  
"Until Pryde finishes her dare."  
And Remus understood why James said it was the wrong choice. Lily spanked him hard.  
"Kitty, be our masseuse tonight and give each person a quick 1minute massage on the body part of their choice," Lily smirked as she spanked Remus. "Tips are on."  
"1 minute each?" Kitty looked around baffled. "On the part of their choice?"  
"Who knows, maybe someone might tip you well," she grinned.  
She took a deep breath. "Ooookay."  
She walked over to Peter.  
"I'll... I'll... Arms," he stretched out his arms.  
"Sure," Kitty smiled and stood behind him, and started gently massaging his arms.  
Peter kept chuckling and going pink. "This feels really good," he said.  
After a minute, "My turn!" Sturgis said.  
"Thanks. Here's the tip," Peter gave her a sickle.  
"Thanks," she smiled and moved over to Sturgis.  
"Well, I'd like to have a shoulder massage," he said.  
"Don't we all?" Kitty smiled and stood behind him. She rubbed her hands together and gently started massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes instantly.  
"Merlin's bea— Aahhh... Dear God! This feels so...aahh...mmmm wonderful!" Sturgis exclaimed. "Merlin, those hands. Aahh... Right there baby!"  
"You should stop talking, Sturgis," James laughed.  
"You sound like you're having a blowjob," Alice laughed.  
"This feels better than that," he replied.  
They all laughed.  
"You better not give him a boner," Fabian said.  
"You guys," Kitty shook her head chuckling. "Your mouths need filters."  
"My turn," Caradoc said. "I'll go with shoulders too."  
Caradoc made more different sounds making everyone laugh their heads off.  
"If you don't zip your lips, I'm going to stop," Kitty told him.  
He zipped his lips but let out sudden gasps and moans.  
And on she went giving head, shoulders, back and arms massages to Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Fabian and Gideon.  
"Any part of my choice?" Gideon asked.  
"Anywhere except your man parts," Kitty replied.  
"Why? Aren't they a part of my body?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah. A massage over there is actually called a hand job. I didn't sign up for that," Kitty shrugged.  
The room erupted into roars of laughter.  
"Ah, always cheeky," he grinned. "Back, please."  
She gave him a back massage. And they all reacted just like Sturgis and Caradoc did.  
It was Marlene's turn. "My legs," she said.  
"Sure," Kitty said with a smile. "Put your legs on the table."  
Marlene raised her eyebrows. She thought Kitty would deny and would get a punishment. But Kitty agreed with a smile. Marlene reluctantly put her feet on the table and Kitty started to give her a massage.  
Though she hated to admit, Marlene felt good.  
"Little gentle, Pryde. You're hurting me," she said.  
"Actually, this is the gentlest massage I've ever given in my life. To all of you. To me it's like I'm just... stroking." She was right.  
Marlene scoffed. "Alright then, give me your best."  
"Okay," Kitty shrugged and pressed hard.  
Marlene thought her leg broke. "Ouch! That hurts. Stop!"  
"That is how it is actually done. With hot oils and all," Kitty laughed. "Oh you should see Kerala's Ayurvedic massage."  
"The what?" Gideon asked.  
"It's a South Indian state and they're famous for these ayurvedic treatments and all...for muggles. They just crush you," Kitty replied.  
After Marlene's time was up, she gave Kitty a Knut.  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled nevertheless and moved on to Benjy.  
Then Emmeline, and then James.  
"You know, I've been working so hard. So, give me your best. Choose wherever you want," James said with a lopsided grin.  
"I know what to do," Kitty smiled.  
When his turn was over, James gave her a galleon. So did Lily.  
Then it was Sirius' turn. Kitty walked over to him and before he could say anything, she put her hands on his neck. Sirius stiffened for a moment. Then she realised what she did and took her hands off him.  
"I'm sorry. Where do you want me to..."  
"Your wish. You...can continue whatever you're doing," he said. The night Kitty kissed him (on his neck) flashed before his eyes. To add to the fuel, Kitty started massaging his neck, shoulders and back, like she did for James.  
He let out a low growl. Even though he hated to admit, her touch was a bliss. He struggled hard to restrain himself from touching her. Of course Sirius' twitchy hands didn't go unnoticed by Lily and Remus (who was getting spanked by her).  
"Oh, come on! Why do I feel like the time is running really slow?!" Remus exclaimed. "Kitty, I want you to give me a special massage on a very special place."  
Sirius snapped his head at Remus and shot him a death glare. Remus just gave him an evil grin in return.  
"Time's up!" Lily grinned.  
"What? Already?" Sirius looked at her in dismay.  
Remus got free from Lily's wrath. Sirius gave Kitty two galleons.  
"Wow, I think I should consider this new profession," Kitty chuckled.  
"I think you should," Alice said.  
After Kitty gave a quick massage to Remus, it was Sirius' turn for the dare.  
"Seduce someone of the same gender," Kitty with a smug grin.  
"What?" He looked at her baffled.  
She shrugged. "Perhaps Gideon or Benjy or Sturgis or Caradoc..."  
"Fine," he grunted. "Gideon."  
"Why me, mate?"  
"I think you're easy."  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
After a while, "Okay! Stop!" Gideon exclaimed. "You've done wonderfully."  
"Lily, take a cold shower with your clothes on," Marlene said.  
"James, lightly trace your hands over someone else's lips and whisper ' _I'm coming, I'm coming_ ,' five times. No, not Lily."  
"Emmeline, undress down to your skivvies. If you want to keep any clothes on, take two shots for every piece of clothing you want to keep."  
"Benjy, pole dance for three minutes with an imaginary pole."  
"McKinnon, drag your butt on the carpet like a dog from one end of the room to the other."  
"Gideon, belly dance like your life depended on it."  
"Fabian, transfer 50 icecubes from your mouth to the person's mouth on your right."  
"The person on my right is my brother!"  
"Yeah. That is the fun part."  
"Dorcas, try to drink a glass water while standing on your hands."  
"Frank, play a song on by slapping your butt cheeks till someone guesses the song."  
"Alice, break two eggs on your head and eat them raw."  
After the mandatory truth and dare round, people chose between truth or dare in random.  
"Have you ever had sex with someone much younger or older than you? What's the biggest age difference?"  
"Do your best fake "O" while looking the person to the left of you in the eye."  
"What's the most embarrassed you've ever been while having sex?"  
"Have you ever been sexually attracted to someone you mentally knew was ugly?"  
"How often do you masturbate? When was the last time you did?" Gideon asked Kitty.  
"I regret choosing truth," Kitty mumbled. "I don't... Usually... Haven't done in months..."  
"You don't?"  
"I don't usually...I'm lazy. So..."  
Silence.  
"I choose dare," Sirius broke the silence.  
"Beg and plead Pryde not to leave you for that other boy. Do it with all that weeping, gnashing of teeth, and wailing."  
"What is the grossest thing you have had in your mouth?"  
"Put 50 ice cubes down your pants."  
"Describe the strangest dream you've had in your life."  
"Act like a dog and get petted by everyone."  
"You make a terrible dog," Sirius shook his head disappointed at Benjy.  
"What's your favorite fantasy to pleasure yourself to?"  
"What terrible thing have you done that you lied to cover up?"  
"Spin around 30 times, when you get done try to walk in a straight line."  
"What's your favorite body part on yourself? On your partner?"  
"You have to do a one-person re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet using only animal sounds for the dialogue."  
"Do you have an 'I'm getting laid tonight' outfit? What it is?"  
"Who's the hottest person at work?"  
"Do ten cartwheels in row."  
"Have you ever experimented with another guy? If so, did you like it?"  
"Serenade the person to your right."  
"Make out with this ice sculpture," Fabian told Kitty, waving his wand. Right in the middle of the table, appeared an ice sculpture of a naked woman. "Until the next round."  
"Ice sculpture of a... naked woman?" Kitty raised her eyes.  
"There's the fun," Fabian smirked.  
Kitty got on to the table swaying. The alcohol was getting into her system. "Alright, lads. I'll show you how to properly make a woman wet...and...and make her go crazy...and make her...and satisfy her...show her the stars..."  
And she did. She started making out with the ice sculpture in the most seductive way.  
They all gaped at her in awe.  
"Guys, I'm just wearing a T-shirt and jeans. So, you better hurry up! This is frikkin ice!" Kitty yelled.  
Reluctantly, they continued playing, not taking eyes off her. None of them were ready to choose dare until her show was over.  
"Sirius, someone feeds you chocolate and you have to say, ' _Thank you, Daddy_ ,' after each one."  
"What is the worst rumor or gossip you said or repeated and at the end was something wrong?"  
"Have you fallen in love with a friend of your partner? Has anyone noticed?"  
"Do you ever catch yourself thinking about doing it with someone of the same sex?"  
"How do you really feel about anal sex?"  
"What time of day do you feel most aroused and what do you usually do about it?"  
"What's the most surprising thing that's ever turned you on?"  
"Right now, this is," Gideon replied.  
"What did you think about the last time you masturbated?"  
"My previous love making session. But next time I'd be thinking about this," Fabian replied.

"Merlin's beaaaaarrrrd! She knoooows her way! I wouldn't mind being the sculpturrrreeee!" Emmeline slurred.  
"I feel you."  
"Yeah."  
"Me too."  
"I know right!"  
The women said at the same time staring at Kitty, and the men around the table lost their shit.  
"She's making the women horny now," Gideon blinked.  
"She's making everyone horny," Fabian mumbled.  
"Are you sure she isn't a lesbian?" Sirius asked Remus as he put a chocolate in his mouth. "Thank you, daddy," he added.  
"I... I... I don't know," Remus said not taking his eyes off Kitty, who was now kissing and licking the hips of the sculpture, while she her fingers between the legs.  
"I'll be back," Peter got to his feet.  
"Wormtail's got a boner," James mouthed to Remus and Sirius.  
"Aren't you guys playing? I'm freezing here!" Kitty yelled again. "And my tongue is numb! My body is numb!"  
"It's hard to concentrate on the game you know," Sturgis replied.  
Kitty turned to him. "Do you know how hard it is to make out with something that doesn't even moan in response? Or..am I doing something wrong? Does this moan?"  
"No, Pryde. Sculptures don't moan," Sirius laughed.  
"Well, I'll moan for you then," Gideon smirked.  
"No. I'm actually making out with woman and I don't want a man to moan. It'll sound totally wrong," she replied.  
"Oh, someone dare me to moan for her then," Dorcas smirked.  
"I dare you to moan for her," Fabian said and then things got too steamy, with Kitty's action and Dorcas' sound effects.  
"There you go, Dorcas! Now I can do better," Kitty gave Dorcas a thumbs up.  
"Thank you, Daddy," Sirius said when Remus fed him another chocolate. "Could you please do me a favor, daddy," he whispered.  
"Padfoot, don't be ridiculous. Stop calling me daddy!"  
"It was my dare. I was supposed to call you daddy."  
"You are supposed to say 'Thank you, daddy.' That's all. Anyway, what is it?"  
Sirius whispered in his ears and Remus jumped in his chair.  
"Do you wish to see me dead?!" He asked.  
"What's going on? Oh no!" Peter groaned when he saw what Dorcas was doing.  
"Had some 'me time', did ya?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.  
"Shut up, Padfoot. I went to take a leak."  
"Yeah. I was talking about the same thing."  
"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus fed him another chocolate.  
"Alright, Moony! Would you do it? Just this," he pleaded with his puppy eyes.  
"Fine," he stuffed chocolate in his mouth.  
"Thank you, daddy," Sirius beamed.  
"What is on your mind right now?"  
"I want to make love with my wife. And do all that," Frank said with his eyes still on Kitty.  
"Of the people in this room, who do you most want to make out with other than Frank?"  
"I want to be ice sculpture," Alice mumbled.  
"What three adjectives best describe your joystick."  
"Right now, it is straight up, hard and horny," Caradoc replied.  
"Tell me something you don't want me to know."  
"I want to make out with her," Sturgis replied.  
Peter chose dare. "With your eyes closed and the other person or people standing across from you in the room, walk with your hands out. You have to kiss the first person you touch, where you touch them."  
He did and kissed Caradoc on his stomach. "How many people have you made out with?"  
"Two," Remus replied.  
"Pryde! You're done!" Sirius shouted.  
Kitty moved back from the sculpture. Most of it's face, bust and fanny was melted off and her clothes were wet.  
"Thanks," she sighed rubbing her palms. "I'm totally numb and cold. Why did it take you too long to complete this round? I didn't even see anyone doing a dare! And look at my T-shirt. I'm totally wet!"  
"So arrrre we," Emmeline said and they all laughed.  
"Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.  
"Truth," she replied.  
"How many people have you slept with?"  
"Well, if you're asking about dinner, it's two. If brunch counts...it's 4 no 5...4...5..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Kitty took a shot of vodka. "I had sex with two guys. That's all you need to know."  
"Padfoot, truth or dare?" Remus asked.  
"Dare."  
"Kiss her for one minute!"  
"Wooohhoo... Yes," Kitty took another shot of vodka."Kiss her for one minute!"  
She noticed everyone sniggering. She turned to Sirius confused. He was looking at her clearly amused.  
"You're loud when you're drunk," he chuckled.  
"People are loud when they're drunk," she scoffed. "Enough about me. Do your dare and kiss her!"  
"Kiss who?" He asked with a lopsided grin.  
"Yes. Kiss who?" She turned to Remus.  
"You," he smirked.  
"Me. He says... Wait! What? Me?" She looked bewildered. "MEEE? Why me?"  
"Because this is a dare," Remus replied.  
"Come on! You're wasting time! What's wrong with a kiss?" Emmeline yelled.  
"Yeah! After what you've just done, you must be yearning for something more!" Gideon laughed.  
"Yearning for something more? You...you guys don't really think that I'm turned on or horny, do you?" She asked bewildered.  
"You're not?!" Frank asked shocked and confused.  
"NOO! No, I'm not. I... just...kind of made out with an ice sculpture and not a person! Why'd I be horny? Besides, it was a dare and that's a woman!"  
"Yeah. But the woman says something else," Sturgis laughed pointing at the faceless, boobless and fanny-less sculpture."  
"You guys totally misunderstood me," Kitty shook her head.  
"Come on! Kiss already!" Dorcas yelled. And everyone joined in.  
"So, can I kiss you?" Sirius asked.  
"Fine. A quick kiss," she nodded.  
"You mean a minute long kiss?" he smirked.  
"Whatever. Get over with it and I'll get back at Remus."  
They both stared into each other's eyes. Kitty could feel her heart pounding. Even Sirius felt a bit nervous as he traced his thumb over her cheek and slowly leaned in. The moment their lips met, they both felt a burn at their chest. So did everyone else in the room.  
"There's an attack!" Frank yelled. It was their lockets.  
Sirius and Kitty broke apart.  
Everyone was already on their feet, pulling their wands out.  
"Where?" Sirius asked getting to his feet.  
"Ilkley," Remus replied closing his locket. "Dedalus has the map."  
"I'll go with you," Kitty said.  
"No," James, Sirius, Remus and Lily said in unison.  
Fabian took out a hip flask and took a swig and gave it to others, "Here, sober up potion."  
"Damn these death eaters, why wouldn't they let us have a peaceful night?!" Emmeline groaned.  
And off they went, running out of the house, leaving a frustrated and disappointed Kitty with alcohol around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Follow me for further updates and do not forget to share the story with other Potterheads!**_


	63. It's Kitty's Birthday!

_***Third person's POV***_

March went and April came. Things were the same. Infact they got more complicated. Voldemort was gaining more allies. More attacks, more disappearances more murders.  
Things weren't easy for the Order though they had maps and charmed lockets. Also, they only had the maps of select places, especially the wizarding communities and few hideouts of the death eaters.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. Sirius and Remus were in their flat. Sirius was messing around with Kitty's phone, listening music, taking funny selfies and going through the gallery. Kitty told them how to operate her laptop and the phone. The three boys were quick learners.

"She's got a good taste in music," Remus commented.  
"You mean less romantic and more of ' _screw you_ ' songs?" Sirius scoffed.  
"The music and the lyrics are good though."  
"Yeah. Look at these blokes."  
"Who are they?"  
"Those actors from those videos...about those angels, demons whatever."  
"Ah, Yes! Supernatural. She likes the elder one. Dean or whatever."  
...

"Merlin's beard! Pryde and her friends look high in these pictures."  
"Because they are."  
"She's quirky when she's high."  
"Everyone is quirky when they're high."  
"And I still did not get to kiss her that night. She's hard to get."  
Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"She's the one person who doesn't fall for me. Me. The irresistible person on the planet. That makes me want to.. that's...Ummm..."  
"Frustrating?"  
"Yeah. Also... interesting. Can you believe that she's under the dry spell for three years?"  
"She's got her own set of rules. Besides, she is in love with someone."  
"Well, that makes things more interesting. Who is that person?"  
"Don't forget to tell me when you find out," Remus returned to the book he's been reading.

"Moony?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Did...did Pryde ever tell you when her birthday is?"  
Remus put down the book frowning. "No. I asked her a few times but she was always clever enough to change the topic."  
"Look, her birthday pictures I guess," he said showing him the phone.  
They went through the pictures.  
"Yeah. Check on the date," Remus said and Sirius tapped on the properties.  
"It says some FB IMG. No date."  
"Wait," Remus frowned. "Open the calendar."  
Sirius did.  
"Scroll down. See if there are any remainders in 2017 and 2018."  
Down and down Sirius scrolled. He found nothing. "Remember when we asked her age she said it was 23?"  
"So that means she must be born in 1994," Remus nodded.  
"Smart," Sirius said with a smug grin and scrolled to 1994.  
"Nothing in December..."  
"November..."  
"October..."  
"September..."  
"August..."  
"July..."  
"June..."  
"May..."  
"April...wait."  
"There's something marked. Open it."  
Sirius read it aloud. **"They cut open my mum's womb and pulled me out. I was hit on the arse for the first time in my life...I cried for the first time. Then someone gave me my first warm bath. Of course they had to because I was covered in blood! Mum says, _'I felt a little bad...just a little... when the doc who took you out called you a demon when he saw you crying because you were breaking their skulls. Now I understand why he called you that. He actually gave you a proper name.'_ But they don't realize that I'm an Aries girl. I am meant to break skulls."**  
They both chuckled.  
"So, 15th of April then," Sirius sighed.  
"That's today!" Remus jumped panicked.  
"What?" Sirius looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, no."  
"What do we do?"  
Sirius pulled out the mirror from his pocket. "James Potter," he called.  
After a few seconds, James' face appeared on the mirror. "Padfoot?"  
"Prongs! Where are you?"  
"Home. Doing some paperwork with dad."  
"Is Kitty home?" Remus asked.  
"The ladies of this house are out for some 'Ladies' time'. Why are you freaking out?"  
"Come here. Now."  
"I'll be there in a minute," James got to his feet.

Sirius and Remus heard a loud knock on the front door.  
"Padfoot, Moony! It's the stag. Let me in," James called.  
And with a lazy flick of Remus' wand, the door opened, showing a disheveled James Potter.  
"Did you just get out of the bed?" Remus asked.  
"No. So, what is it?" He asked as he slumped down on the couch.  
"Do you know whose birthday is today?"  
"Did I forget someone's birthday?" He asked asked frantically. "Marlene's in June. Mum's in July. Dad's in August. Wormtail's in September. Yours in November..." He continued ticking off in the air the birthdays of most of the people he knew.  
"And you still missed one person," Sirius smirked.  
James frowned. Then he realized. "It's Kitty's, isn't it?"  
"It is," Remus and Sirius nodded.  
"Merlin's pants! How didn't we ever know?"  
"Because she never told anyone," Remus replied.  
"So, what do we do now?" Sirius asked.  
"Shopping?" James replied. "We should get her something."  
"First, let us think. What does she like?" Remus frowned.  
"Food. Chocolates and ice-creams."  
"Stop being stupid for a minute, Padfoot," Remus smacked him on the head.  
"Okay. You say. You should know."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. She spends more time with you than anyone else. You should know a lot."  
Remus rolled his eyes. "She talks about science, history, freedom, wars, her magic, her friends back there and very little about her relationships and family. You both spend good time too. You even teach her the guitar."  
"Yeah. But she talks about everything you said," Sirius mumbled.  
"But what does she like though?" James asked.  
"Night sky...stars..." Remus mumbled.  
"Moony..." Sirius groaned.  
"She doesn't like anything girly," James mumbled.  
"Books! She loves reading!" Remus grinned.  
"Well, she could do with some hexes and jinxes then," James nodded.  
"And she likes over sized T-shirts," Remus added.  
"And teddy bears," Sirius added.  
James and Remus looked at him with their eyebrows raised. "What?"  
"Teddy bears," Sirius repeated.  
"Teddy bears?" James and Remus asked.  
"Yes. I've seen her checking out some teddy bears last time we went shopping for your birthday."  
"She might be just checking out, mate."  
"No. She was holding them, grinning and feeling the fur. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights... Don't give me that look. I'm observant."  
"So, let's go then," James got to his feet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an hour, they boys were back home, along with Peter, carrying presents.  
"So, what next?" Peter asked. "Lily doesn't know yet, right?"  
"No. Now, we..." He stopped as his chest grew hotter.  
They all pulled out their lockets.  
"Attack in Caerphilly," Remus said.  
"Now we go to Caerphilly first," James said as they walked out of the flat.

When they apparated to Caerphilly, the houses were on fire and the Order and aurors were duelling the death eaters. The three boys quickly joined the others and Peter, like always, turned to a rat to get into houses and save victims.  
The Order mostly duelled in pairs. James and Sirius were duelling back to back, Remus and Lily, Fabian and Dorcas, Marlene and Gideon, and Alice and Frank. And they never failed to use interesting hexes, jinxes and curses.  
Jets of lights flew everywhere.  
" _Expelliarmus_!"  
" _Stupefy_!"  
" _Protego_!"  
" _Colloshoo_!"  
" _Avada kedavra_!"  
" _Steleus_!"  
" _Impedementa_!"  
" _Imperio_!"  
" _Crucio_!"  
" _Titillando_!"  
" _Protego_!"  
" _Crucio_!"  
" _Stupefy_!"  
" _Avada kedavra_!"  
" _Densaugeo_!"

There were more death eaters but when they started to fall, the other members started to panick.  
The battle continued for almost half an hour. And when it ended, few of them were captured. Most of them fled.  
"Amateur death eaters," Sirius grumbled as he got up from the ground.  
"Any deaths?" Remus asked. It was the first question they always asked.  
"A few," Peter nodded.  
"Where is Kitty?" Lily asked looking around worried.  
"What?" The boys asked in unison.  
"We arrived together," Lily replied. "She was with me until you came."  
They ran to the rubble where James joined Lily.  
"Hey, Alice! Have you seen Pryde?"  
"I think..the last time I saw her, she was running that way," Frank replied.  
"She can't be gone. They didn't get her did they?" Lily panicked.  
"No. She'll be alright," James said looking around. We'll split and search. She might be here somewhere," Remus said and they split.  
Remus was just at the end of an alley when he missed a jet of red lights flying past his ear.  
" _Stupefy_!" He heard her voice.  
" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"  
"KITTTTTYYYY! Noooo! _STUPEFY_!"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **AN: This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Look out for the sequel :) ;)**

 **Do not forget to share the story with other Potterheads and please comment in the review section about anything related to this story!**

 **Thank you all... Love you xoxoxoxo**


	64. AN: It's not the end!

Hey guys! I know it's been ages I've updated... Sorry...I was busy ...well, a little busy, writers block and mostly distracted... :/ :(  
So, this book ends here and...the story will continue in the sequel,  
 _ **The Marauders and the Untold stories.**_  
Please check out my other work. Thanks for your support.

I hope you enjoyed my story :) ^.^

You'll enjoy the sequel too.  
See you there...


End file.
